


Kwiaciarnia dla dwojga

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comedy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit vloger, Romance, Viktor-architekt, Vitya wpadł jak śliwka w kompost, Yuuri-kwiaciarz, a Chris jest specem meblowym, a troszkę po prostu słodka historia, kwiaciarniane AU, ma się ten tyłeczek, nikt tak dobrze nie testuje łóżek i kanap, troszkę komedia omyłek, zawsze radę da
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 137,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Viktor jest znanym architektem wnętrz, który ostatnio coraz bardziej odczuwa trudy swojej pracy. Jak tu cieszyć się życiem, kiedy powoli brakuje inspiracji do tworzenia tego, co się przez lata kochało? Ma nadzieję, że przylot do Fukuoki na znane targi prezentów natchnie go do działania.Nie wie jednak, że tym upragnionym celem życia stanie się mała, położona sto kilometrów dalej kwiaciarnia oraz słodki kwiaciarz, który na dobre skradnie jego serce... z wzajemnością.





	1. Jak poznałem najwspanialszego faceta na świecie

***

Ach, jakie to wszystko było przeraźliwie proste... Tak przeraźliwie proste, że aż śmieszne i tak śmieszne, bo najzupełniej prawdziwe.

On, człowiek sukcesu i uosobienie perfekcji, tak po prostu zgubił cel w życiu.

Młody, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, który doszedł do tej dość filozoficznej konkluzji, już od kilkudziesięciu minut nieruchomo wpatrywał się w odległy punkt horyzontu, gdzie lekko błękitny nieboskłon bratał się z ziemią... tylko że nie. Od jakiejś pół godziny niebo wolało łączyć się z morzem, które zajmowało dobrą jedną trzecią widoku z okna wagonu. Trasa kolejki ciągnęła się bowiem wzdłuż wybrzeża, dzięki czemu pasażerowie nieszczególnie chyba uczęszczanej linii Chikuhi (poza mężczyzną w otwartym przedziale siedziała jeszcze tylko para staruszków) mieli doskonały podgląd na tutejszy zróżnicowany krajobraz. Po lewej mijało się skarpy oblepione bujną, świeżo zazielenioną roślinnością, po prawej znów rozciągała się zatoka, nad którą szybowały mewy, skarżące się na swój ciężki żywot.

Ta, one miały ciężko. Tylko co w takim razie miał powiedzieć Viktor, lat dwadzieścia siedem, człowiek zaręczony z Pracoholizmem i ojciec spodziewający się gromadki pociech o imionach Frustracja, Samotność, Zastój oraz - jego osobiste oczko w głowie - Wypalenie Zawodowe? Że chciał spędzić w takim domu resztę swojego życia? No chyba nie!

Aby od tego uciec, Rosjanin przyjechał z początkiem kwietnia do Japonii na znane i polecane coraz szerzej w branży targi "Fukuoka International Gift Show", odbywające się w dość nieregularnych odstępach czasu, ale za to zawsze z wielkim rozmachem. I Viktor naprawdę liczył na coś szczególnego. Miał nadzieję, że wizyta natchnie go do nowych przedsięwzięć, że zainspiruje się orientem, odnajdzie świeżość, która doda mu energii do projektowania kolejnych wnętrz... Ale tutaj było jak wszędzie. Miasto okazało się stalowo-betonową dżunglą dość mocno wypełnioną ludźmi, maszynami i reklamami, a na samych targach roiło się od tylu zainteresowanych, że Nikiforov nie miał nawet przestrzeni, aby w spokoju pomyśleć o obiedzie, nie mówiąc już o szukaniu pomysłów na nowy katalog. Nie, nie, to nie o to mu chodziło. Viktor potrzebował czegoś innego, czegoś... czegoś mniejszego. Cichszego. Oddalonego od wszystkiego. Czegoś absolutnie wyjątkowego. I gdyby tylko wyjątkowość sprzedawano w sklepie, wziąłby od razu cały sześciopak.

Co więc Viktor robił w praktycznie pustym pociągu, zamiast przepychać się wśród tysięcy podobnych do siebie Azjatów i podziwiać dwunaste z kolei drzewko bonsai? Odpowiedź była prosta - bo tak. Bo mógł. Bo jakby czegoś nie zrobił, to chyba do reszty by zwariował. I w sumie trochę już tak się stało, skoro drugiego dnia targów Viktor w przypływie nieco zastałego, młodzieńczego szaleństwa oraz pogoni za przygodą wyszedł na miasto, dotarł na dworzec kolejowy i wsiadł do najmniej zachęcającego, wyludnionego i powolnego pociągu, jaki przyciągnął jego uwagę (no i akurat stał na peronie). I właśnie w ten sposób trafił tu, do wagonu ciągniętego w stronę jakiejś prowincjonalnej mieściny, oddalonej o dobrą godzinę od Fukuoki. Cel podróży wydawał się idealny - na tyle niedaleki, że w razie zawodu byłby w stanie jeszcze tego samego dnia wrócić do opłaconego przez firmę hotelu, ale na tyle daleko, że przy odrobinie szczęścia mógł trafić na jakąś zapomnianą przez Boga i ludzi krainę, gdzie jakiś samuraj, który uchował się gdzieś poza cywilizacją, szlifował swoją rodową sztukę walki...

No co? Przecież tak właśnie mogło być. I może akurat temu samurajowi zwolniło się miejsce na ucznia?

Tymczasem sygnał przychodzącego e-maila przerwał melodię monotonnego postukiwania trakcji. Mężczyzna nie pokwapił się jednak, aby zerknąć, kto widniał jako nadawca wiadomości, bo odpowiedź zawsze była ta sama. Skoro nie miał życia prywatnego, to znaczyło to, że... Spomiędzy ust Rosjanina wydostało się długie, melancholijne westchnienie. No właśnie. O firmie mowa, a firma tuż-tuż. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Viktor Nikiforov, żywa legenda świata designerskiego, nie mógł uciec od obowiązków. W końcu był nie kim innym, ale samym założycielem znanej w międzynarodowych kręgach aranżacyjnych firmy "Stammi" (która swoją nazwę zawdzięczała wieloletniemu zamiłowaniu Viktora do oper i baletów, szczególnie włoskich), składającej się z kilkunastu rozlokowanych po całym świecie oddziałów oraz siedziby głównej znajdującej się w rodzinnym Petersburgu. Lecz chociaż Nikiforov nie zajmował w niej fizycznie żadnego kluczowego stanowiska, chociaż nie był ani prezesem, ani tym bardziej ojcem dyrektorem (od tego na szczęście miał starego, dobrego Yakova), to posiadał tak znaczne udziały w spółce, że tak czy siak żadna decyzja nie mogła zapaść bez jego zgody. Był szarą eminencją "Stammi", swoistym szefem wszystkich szefów, który trzymając się trochę na uboczu, trzymał rękę na pulsie, wytyczał najważniejsze trendy oraz... oraz robił to, co kochał od praktycznie małego, kiedy to matka przypatrywała się, jak szkicował kredką świecową kolorowe domki - zajmował się urządzaniem niewielkich, przytulnych, ale wciąż efektownych mieszkań. Przynajmniej do pewnego czasu.

Wszystko zaczęło się jednak od najzwyklejszej strony internetowej. Blog bluerose.com, który Viktor stworzył gdzieś na początku studiów, był dla niego ostoją, gdzie pod pseudonimem Rose mógł przelewać na monitor wszystkie swoje bardziej lub jeszcze bardziej nietuzinkowe pomysły, które nie spotykały się z aprobatą skostniałych profesorów architektury. Chłopak chodził więc hobbistycznie po pchlich targach, fotografował interesujące drobiazgi, robił poradniki na nietypowe prezenty, a z czasem także przygotowywał szablony stron internetowych i wreszcie szkicował własne koncepty na aranżacje wnętrz. Ach, no tak, i rzecz najważniejsza - od samego początku jego konikiem były motywy kwiatowe. Z czasem stało się to nawet jego swoistym znakiem rozpoznawczym, bo jakkolwiek minimalistyczny i oszczędny projekt Viktor by nie przygotował, zawsze starał się w nim przemycić jakiś kwiatowy rzucik albo wazon aż proszący się o wstawienie bukietu. Ot, taki firmowy żarcik, coś w stylu artystycznej zabawy z rodzaju "znajdź Wally'ego". W końcu na własnym blogu mógł sobie pozwolić na wszystko.

Ale jak to z dobrymi pomysłami bywa, prędzej czy później zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy je docenią, dlatego witryna stopniowo zaczynała zyskiwać na popularności, aż prawdziwą sławę zdobyły różane kompozycje w tonacji bieli i błękitu, stanowiące później wizytówkę całego bloga. I tak od posta do posta do Viktora zaczęły spływać nie tylko pochwały czytelników, ale również kontakty zainteresowanych współpracą firm, które zwęszyły w Rosjaninie potencjał handlowy. Nie pomylili się. Dzięki swojej charyzmie, wyobraźni oraz nienagannej prezencji Viktor zbudował szeroką sieć zależności, aż w końcu zwykła strona internetowa w praktycznie pięć lat przeobraziła się w firmę o międzynarodowej renomie, zdobywając w efekcie szereg nagród dla młodych, dynamicznych przedsiębiorców oraz stabilną pozycję na rynku. Po prostu żyć, nie umierać.

Tylko że coś po drodze jednak trochę umarło - on sam. Po prawie dekadzie istnienia, bluerose.com stało się jedynie pobocznym projektem, traktowanym troszkę po macoszemu ze względu na ilość ciążących na Viktorze obowiązków, a skoro nie miał życia, to już szczególnie nie miał go na chodzenie po małych sklepikach z antykami. Dlatego chociaż mężczyzna wciąż publikował posty, wciąż emanował pozytywną energią, wciąż starał się odpowiadać na wszystkie komentarze, to jednak nie było to już to, co dawniej. Czuł spadek motywacji, bo od kiedy spółka znacząco się rozwinęła, nie miał czasu sam niczego projektować, a zamiast tego musiał robić za jej twarz i grać arcyważną personę, która latała po świecie i spotykała się z kolejnymi kontrahentami. A on taki nie był. W środku wciąż był trochę dzieciakiem, a trochę marzycielem, który chciał po prostu czerpać radość z tego, co robi, lub pokonywać trudności, wspinając się na szczyt. Tymczasem suche, biznesowe zadania go zabijały. Miał wciąż i wciąż zaskakiwać nieszablonowymi konspektami i niebanalnymi rozwiązaniami, ale tak po prawdzie to nie miał już do tego wszystkiego serca... i... i nie chciał... żeby...

Viktor otworzył szerzej oczy i niespodziewanie zerwał się z siedzenia, czym przyciągnął zaciekawione spojrzenia dwójki staruszków siedzących naprzeciwko. Zupełnie się tym jednak nie przejął, bo skupił się na widoku, który coraz wolniej i wolniej przemykał mu przed oczami, aż wreszcie zniknął, przysłonięty przez budynek dworca. Stało się coś niezrozumiałego, jakby jakiś dawno nieużywany trybik w jego głowie nagle wpasował się w wielką machinę, i mężczyzna wiedział już, że to właśnie to. Ta jedna chwila, ten moment prawdy, który może coś zmienić w jego codzienności. Że jeśli nie tutaj, to chyba nigdzie na całym świecie.

Dlatego gdy tylko pociąg się zatrzymał, Rosjanin wyskoczył wprost na peron stacji i, jakby wiedziony wewnętrznym instynktem, skierował się do wyjścia. Najpierw szedł sprężystym krokiem godnym nowojorskich bruków z Times Square, potem ruszył ruchomymi schodami na dół, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz, prawie przebiegł przez pasaż handlowy, nie zważając na obijającą się o udo aktówkę ani na zaciekawione spojrzenia tutejszych mieszkańców, aż wreszcie wydostał się na zewnątrz, gdzie stanął tuż przed parkingiem i uniósł głowę, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego, dziecięcego, przepełnionego zachwytem uśmiechu.

Nic dziwnego - w końcu w całym mieście z nieba padał deszcz kwiatów.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu. A potem kolejny. I kolejny. Viktor ruszył przed siebie, idąc, gdzie go oczy poniosły, czy może raczej gdzie go nie poniosły, bo praktycznie nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dziejącego się w powietrzu spektaklu. Oczywiście słyszał wcześniej o japońskim hanami, jak w ogóle mógłby o nim nie słyszeć jako entuzjasta kwiatów, ale nie spodziewał się, że trafi na właściwy moment. W Rosji pod koniec marca wciąż panowały solidne mrozy, a w samej Fukuoce dość mało drzew, szczególnie w tej części miasta, w której odbywały się targi. Natomiast tutaj, w tym... Hasetsu, jak to przelotnie odczytał z angielskiej tabliczki podczas sprintu przez stację, roślinność stanowiła tak samo ważną część architektoniczną miasta jak budynki.

Viktor szedł tak przez kwadrans, a może nawet przez dwa, i kluczył między kolejnymi malowniczymi alejkami, które zupełnie różniły się od tych widzianych przy okazji wizyt w Tokio, Osace czy właśnie Fukuoce. Wystarczyło zaledwie obrócić głowę w bok, by chłonąć kolejne widoki i podziwiać ciekawostki architektoniczne dostępne chyba tylko w takich małych, jakby jeszcze żyjących przeszłością miejscach. Zabawny pomnik kałamarnicy wcinającej jeżowca. Wąskie uliczki pełne ciasno upakowanych, jedno-, maksymalnie dwupiętrowych domków, z których ponad połowa miała przybite, przyczepione, przywieszone lub wystawione szyldy reklamujące w krzaczkach jakieś usługi. Niesamowity, górujący w oddali zamek na wzgórzu, który (Viktor mógł się o to założyć) stanowił siedzibę jakichś dawnych panów feudalnych. A między tym wszystkim, jak rodzynki w smacznym cieście, znajdowały się kwitnące na różowo drzewa, osypujące się na to wszystko niczym śnieg. Niesamowite. Każdy z poszczególnych elementów nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie wyjątkowy, ale razem zestawienie tych wszystkich ciepłych odcieni szarości i różu, zapachu morza, wiśni i lawendy oraz dźwięków cicho żyjącego miasta wydawał się niezwykle ujmujący, a może nawet domowy...

Zaraz, zaraz, chwila. Lawenda? Dlaczego lawenda?

A potem po długim, magicznym spacerze Viktor wybudził się z transu i zatrzymał się, natrafiając na rzecz jeszcze dziwniejszą niż te wszystkie wiśnie, zamki i kałamarnice razem wzięte. Naprzeciwko niego, jakieś dobre kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej, pojawiła się bowiem skrzynka. Tak, dokładnie - skrzynka. Drewniana konstrukcja wymiarów jakiegoś metra na pół była wyładowana po same brzegi ni to fioletowymi, ni to błękitnymi kwiatami, bliźniaczo podobnymi do róż gdyby nie ten drobny mankament, że róże nie powinny mieć takiego chłodnego koloru. I właśnie ta skrzynka, której sama już zawartość była niesamowicie intrygująca, jak gdyby nigdy nic unosiła się nad ziemią, miała nogi i... szła.

Ale szła tak nieporadnie i z takim trudem, że nie trzeba było mieć licencji wróżbity, żeby odgadnąć, że za pięć, no, może siedem metrów Pan Skrzynka zderzy się z twardą rzeczywistością w postaci szklanych drzwi kwiaciarni (ach, to stąd ten zapach lawendy!), upuści pakunek i z całkiem dużym prawdopodobieństwem gwałtownie zakończy spacer, przywalony ciężarem roślinno-drewnianej konstrukcji. A jeśli był tu sam, bez żadnych pomocników, których zaalarmowałaby dłuższa nieobecność Pana Skrzynki, wtedy taki wypadek potoczyłby jeszcze gorzej i ziemia z doniczek posłużyłaby od razu jako materiał na grób. No a kwiaty na wieniec. Przynajmniej nic by się nie zmarnowało.

W porządku, żarty żartami, ale Viktor mimo wszystko nie potrafił przejść obojętnie obok osoby w tak oczywistej potrzebie, dlatego pospiesznie podszedł do obładowanego po czubek głowy mężczyzny, chcąc go wyratować z pachnącej opresji. Szczególnie że nie czas było żałować róż (chyba róż), gdy w grę wchodziło obicie czyjegoś tyłka. Naprawdę ładnego tyłka, jak to Nikiforov zdążył ocenić mimo obecności znoszonych ogrodniczek oraz przewiązanego w pasie, granatowego fartucha w dolnej partii ciała kwiaciarza.

O, do diaska, cóż za zabójczy hat-trick... Cała kombinacja jego małych słabości...

Viktor pospiesznie odłożył więc aktówkę obok donicy z pelargoniami i wyciągnął ręce, by wsunąć dłonie w szerokie uchwyty po obu bokach pojemnika. Wtedy kwiaciarz wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, jakby sądził, że pakunek właśnie wyślizguje mu się z rąk, ale gdy tylko zrozumiał, że chodziło o ratunek, odetchnął i poprawił swój chwyt wspierając skrzynkę o kolano.

\- Proszę się nie bać - uspokoił Viktor po angielsku, po czym złapał pewniej skrzynkę, przejmując na siebie część jej ciężaru. - Nie zamierzam wyrwać panu kwiatów ani uciec z nimi w siną dal. Chcę tylko pomóc.

\- Dziękuję. I przepraszam za problem. - Viktor nie spodziewał się, że uzyska jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ale o dziwo kwiaciarz również przemówił po angielsku. I to jak przemówił! Miał ciepły, łagodny, jakby nieco chłopięcy głos, normalnie dwanaście na dziesięć w skali chórów anielskich, prawdziwy syrop dla skołatanych uszu. Ktoś o takim głosie mógłby wykładać o larwach skoczka różanego, a Nikiforov słuchałby tego wywodu z równie wielką przyjemnością co koncertu Vivaldiego. - Chciałem wziąć wszystkie naraz i nie pomyślałem...

\- Spokojnie, nic nie szkodzi. Tak wspaniałe kwiaty jak te nie są absolutnie żadnym problemem - odpowiedział ze śmiechem Viktor, rzucając jednym ze swoich markowych żartów. - A czy mogę przy okazji spytać co to za odmiana? Nigdy takich nie widziałem.

\- Nie dziwię się. Są mojej własnej... cóż... hodowli - odparł nieśmiało kwiaciarz, a Viktor był święcie przekonany, że takiemu wyznaniu musiał również towarzyszyć jakiś miły dla oka rumieniec. - To niebieskie róże. Naturalnie niebieskie.

Brwi podjechały Viktorowi na pół czoła (a miały przez co podjeżdżać, jak mu to złośliwie wytykał siostrzeniec). Czyli to naprawdę były naturalnie niebieskie róże... Ten Święty Graal wszystkich genetyków roślin. Niespełnione marzenie setek amatorów kwiatów. I jego osobisty konik. Naprawdę, jeśli deszcz wiśni wydawał się Rosjaninowi wspaniały, to to było już absolutnie niesamowite. Viktor nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że zamiast na zachwalanych targach, prawdziwy skarb znajdzie w tej małej, niepozornej, znajdującej się praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki mieścinie. Czyli co - on, właściciel wirtualnych, niebieskich róż natrafił na swojej drodze na człowieka tworzącego te prawdziwe? Czyżby to było to szumnie zwane przeznaczenie, a spotkanie miało okazać się zalążkiem owocnej współpracy, na którą tak długo czekał?

Ale Rosjanin musiał na chwilę przystopować ze swoimi wzniosłymi przemyśleniami i zostawić je na inną okazję, bo całą uwagę zajęły póki co sprawy przyziemne. Bardzo przyziemne nawet, bo grawitacja niezmordowanie ciągnęła skrzynkę w dół, a dłonie kwiaciarza, z którymi stykały się dłonie Viktora, zdawały się coraz mocniej drżeć, zmęczone przedłużającym się podtrzymywaniem takiego ciężaru. Mężczyźni zamilkli więc i powoli ruszyli do bezpiecznego wnętrza sklepu. Kwiaciarz poczłapał przodem, otworzył drzwi łokciem, po czym pokierował ich tandem do środka, aż do kontuaru, na którym ostatecznie skończyła felerna, wypchana po brzegi i jeszcze trochę skrzynka. Po ukończeniu zadania Viktor mimowolnie odetchnął. No, wreszcie mógł rozprostować ręce i zobaczyć, komu zawdzięczał tę miłą, pachnącą przygodę...

I kiedy otrzepujący ręce Rosjanin właśnie miał rzucić kolejnym leciwym komplementem, że naprawdę marzyłby, aby całe życie nosić z drugą połówką podobnie czarujące problemy, nagle stanął w bezruchu, patrząc na znajdującego się naprzeciwko niego kwiaciarza, a dokładnie na jego górną, wreszcie widoczną połowę ciała. O cholera. Wszystkie te zabawne powiedzenia o mężczyźnie tak pięknym, że chciało się płakać, nagle okazały się prawdziwe, bo oto po przeciwnej stronie kontuaru, pomiędzy wcale nie brzydkimi kwiatami, pojawiła się twarz istoty tak zjawiskowej, że Viktor mógłby się zająknąć i zamiast o bukiet poprosić kwiaciarza o jego rękę.

Pan Skrzynka okazał się bowiem młodym Japończykiem o okrągłych, przypominających bursztyny oczach, które ukrywały się za nieco zsuwającymi się z nosa okularami w niebieskich oprawkach, oraz ustach rozciągniętych w nieśmiałym, leczącym duszę uśmiechu. Wyraźnie zaznaczone brwi oraz rozwichrzone, czarne jak węgiel włosy jeszcze dodawały mu uroku i, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, czyniły go poważniejszym i słodszym zarazem. Był uosobieniem wszystkiego, co dobre. Kimś, przy boku którego chciałby się budzić co rano i gapić godzinami na jego śpiącą twarz. Jak jego własny, wcale nie taki Mały Książę.

Viktor poczuł, że już po nim. Totalnie. Nieodwołalnie. Na amen. Zatonął w tym uśmiechu, przepadł w jego oczach i stracił głowę tak całkowicie, że iloraz inteligencji odtoczył gdzieś na bok jedną zbędną cyfrę. Dosłownie wpadł po uszy. Jak śliwka... Jak śliwka w...

O. Jak śliwka w kompost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie, kochani czytelnicy :) Dziab znów melduje się do wielorozdziałowej historii, zainspirowanej (acz tylko zainspirowanej, bo całość będzie jak najbardziej moja) zagranicznymi pracami z tegoż AU. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was tym pewnie mało jeszcze rozwiniętym w akcję pierwszym rozdziałem, ale tak to już jest, że przed właściwymi dialogami trzeba trochę zarysować sytuację, jednocześnie udając że-to-wcale-nie-jest-chamska-ekspozycja-świata-przedstawionego. Mam nadzieję, że świeżo zakochany Viktor spełnia minimum normy cukrowej. Jeśli nie, zapewniam, że w kolejnym rozdziale będzie zdecydowanie lepiej. I bardziej rozmownie.
> 
> A teraz odrobinkę ciekawostek:
> 
> \- Targi "Fukuoka International Gift Show" istnieją naprawdę. Oczywiście ciężko je nazwać targami aranżacyjnymi, ale tak czy siak był tam zlokalizowany duży dział związany z meblowaniem domu i ogrodu, więc obecność Viktora szukającego ogólnych inspiracji wcale nie musi dziwić. Może nie musiał się skupiać na robotach i biżuterii, ale z pewnością znalazł tam dużo fajnych waz oraz obrazów.
> 
> \- Linia Chikuhi (która pojawiła się już w "Dystansie, który nas łączy") jest linią łączącą Fukuokę (gdzie jest port lotniczy) z Karatsu/Hasetsu. Droga między tymi miastami to trochę godzina jazdy i faktycznie przez duży fragment odbywa się przy linii brzegowej. Podziwianie morza przewidziane w cenie biletu.
> 
> \- Pierwsze naturalne niebieskie róże, uzyskane drogą badań genetycznych (a nie farbowania), zostały uzyskane właśnie w Japonii i zaprezentowane w 2008 roku na targach w Tokio. Ich kolor nie jest czysto niebieski, ale bliższy wypłowiałego fioletu. Oczywiście nie zakładam, że Yuuri również ma super specjalistyczne laboratorium, gdzie uzyskał swoje od zera, ale raczej bazując na dostępnych sadzonkach takich fioletowych róż (do sprzedaży trafiły bowiem w roku 2009) mógł pobawić się ze szczepionkami i uzyskać odrobinę lepsze wyniki. Ot, tak hobbistycznie.
> 
> No, to tyle. Raczej nie chcę zawalać tej historii mnóstwem rzeczywistych odniesień, ale wiecie, nie mogę się temu oprzeć. Swoją drogą nie jestem wcale żadnym specem od kwiatów, ale wydaje mi się, że odrobina chemicznej wiedzy oraz delikatna pomoc mojej mamy, która ma o wiele szerszą wiedzę o prowadzeniu kwiatowego ogrodu, powinna wystarczyć do pisania tego AU. Gdybym jednak gdzieś popełniła jakąś gafę, nie krępujcie się mnie poprawić. Rozdziały będą mniej więcej takiej długości. Celuję w 2-3k na część, żeby nie utykać za bardzo w opisach i żeby akcja miała nieco szybsze tempo. Co z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie - zobaczymy.
> 
> Dobsz, tym razem to na serio koniec. Dzięki wielkie, że tu zajrzeliście i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie w romantycznej kwiaciarni na troszkę dłużej :D
> 
> Muah! :*


	2. Jak poznałem najbardziej szalonego faceta na świecie

***

Yuuri raczej nie należał do ludzi przesadnie szczęśliwych, chociaż nigdy też uskarżał się na kłopoty zdrowotne ani nie uważał swojej sytuacji za szczególnie tragiczną... Ale jeśli ten jeden raz mógł się pełnoprawnie poskarżyć na życie, to pewnego kwietniowego dnia Los do spółki z Fatum i Przeznaczeniem jak nigdy wcześniej postanowił sobie z niego zakpić. Zaczęło się od tego, że Mari razem z tatą wyjechali dostawczakiem do Fukuoki, a mama, zawalona zleceniami na ikebanę, zamknęła się w pracowni, przez co najmłodszy członek rodziny Katsuki na praktycznie cały dzień utknął sam w kwiaciarni. Potem między obsługiwaniem jednego a drugiego klienta Yuuri zauważył, że w prognozie pogody zapowiedziano na popołudnie silny deszcz znad zatoki, przez co musiał w całym tym majdanie znaleźć również czas, aby wtaszczyć wszystkie rośliny do środka. Na dodatek jeszcze obiecał mamie, że wreszcie ustawi w witrynie swoje niebieskie róże, więc gdy po piętnastej w sklepie wreszcie się uluźniło, mężczyzna westchnął i czym prędzej poszedł do szklarni ulokowanej na tyłach posesji. Na sam koniec felernej serii Japończyk bez pomyślunku chwycił w ramiona ciężką skrzynię z kwiatami i siłował się z nią praktycznie do samych drzwi sklepu, co groziło nie tylko trwałym kalectwem dla człowieka, ale również śmiercią dla roślin. Właśnie dlatego ten dzień nie miał absolutnie prawa skończyć się dobrze.

A jednak wszystkie te niefortunne wypadki nagle przyblakły niczym przekwitająca poinsecja wobec zaskoczenia, jakie Yuuri przeżył, gdy wybawiciel, który niespodziewanie pojawił się na jego drodze i ze słyszalnym w miłym głosie zadowoleniem pomógł mu nieść te nieszczęsne róże, wreszcie postawił skrzynię z kwiatami na blacie i wyprostował się, ukazując swoją twarz.

Bo okazało się, że wybawicielem był młody mężczyzna, chyba niewiele od niego starszy, który miał piękne, lśniące, jakby srebrzyste włosy, hipnotyzująco niebieskie oczy, poniżej których delikatnie odznaczały się doliny łez, oraz nieco rozchylone, ładne usta. Całości niesamowitej prezentacji dopełniała dobrze zbudowana, ale wciąż smukła sylwetka oraz drogi, szykowny, ciemnoszary garnitur. Co tu dużo mówić - różany ratownik był przystojny. Nieziemsko przystojny. Tak bardzo przystojny, że to było aż absurdalne, że ktoś taki naprawdę istniał i w ogóle zaszczycał swoją obecnością jakąś pierwszą lepszą japońską kwiaciarnię...

Na to stwierdzenie w głowie rozmarzonego Yuuriego natychmiast pojawiła się lampka ostrzegawcza. Właśnie, przecież to był jakiś nie-Azjata. Przystojny, ale nie-Azjata. Nie-Azjata, który na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć koma dziewięć procent porozumiewał się po nie-azjatycku... A nawet gdyby wciąż pochodził z Azji, to Yuuri i tak był bezradny wobec Chińczyków, Koreańczyków czy Tybetańczyków. Nie rozwiązywało to jednak podstawowego problemu - kim był? Amerykaninem? Hiszpanem? Francuzem? I czy w ogóle przyjechał z kraju, którego nazwę umiał wymówić? W końcu ten niesamowity kolor włosów, błękit oczu oraz jasna jak pergamin karnacja nic mu nie mówiły, ale gdyby już miał strzelać, obstawiałby raczej, że nieznajomy pochodził z północy. Znaczy, takiej bardziej północy. Bardziej niż Tokio. I bardziej nawet niż Sapporo. I... i cholera, przecież to już nawet nie było w Japonii! Tylko po jakiemu się tam mówiło? Po północnemu? Biegunowemu? Czyli jak?

\- Dzień dobry. Jak to miło, że możemy się w końcu przywitać - zagadnął nieznajomy po długiej chwili milczenia, zupełnie jakby słyszał wszystkie galopujące przez głowę Yuuriego wątpliwości i dlatego postanowił wyjść im naprzeciw. - A szczególnie mocno jestem zadowolony z tego, że możemy się zobaczyć.

\- Tak, oczywiście, dzień dobry, ja... Ja również się cieszę, że róże nam już nie przeszkadzają i... I ten. I dziękuję. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję - odpowiedział pospiesznie po angielsku, czując się przy tym jak ostatni lingwistyczny idiota. W sumie i tak nie znał żadnego innego języka poza angielskim, więc wybór miał trochę żaden, a przecież musiał czym prędzej odwdzięczyć się za... za...

...zaraz, zaraz. Czy oni już ze sobą nie rozmawiali? No tam, wcześniej, przed kwiaciarnią. Rozmawiali, prawda? I teraz też rozmawiali. Po angielsku właśnie. Och. Ojej. Czyli to było takie proste. Bezproblemowe. Naturalne. Jak to dobrze. Wiwat fakultety językowe na studiach. I wiwat szerokopasmowy Internet.

Tymczasem nieznajomy, którego chyba nieco zaskoczyła ta chaotyczna reakcja Yuuriego, uniósł brwi jeszcze odrobinę wyżej niż chwilę po odłożeniu róż, a potem jego usta powoli rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Uśmiechu tak uroczym i ciepłym, jakby ktoś podłączył jasnowłosego mężczyznę do prądu, przez co zaczął promieniować niczym lampa w szklarni. Japończyk za to, skoro już siedzieli w tematach ogrodniczych, na ten absolutnie fantastyczny widok prawdopodobnie zmienił się w pąsową różę. Bo spąsowiały był na pewno - od czubków uszu aż po ukryte w znoszonych trampkach pięty.

No dobrze, tylko co teraz? Po wymianie pozdrowień i grzeczności znów zapadła głucha cisza, która z każdą sekundą zaczęła się robić coraz bardziej niezręczna i napięta. A może jego wybawiciel czegoś oczekiwał? Jakiejś rekompensaty za pomoc? Może... Na Katsukiego spłynęło nagłe olśnienie. No tak, właśnie! Skoro pojawił się obok kwiaciarni, to oznaczało, że chciał tu coś kupić!

\- Czy w takim razie mogę jakoś pomóc? Zaproponować jakieś kwiaty? - zagadnął Yuuri, starając się uśmiechnąć równie przyjaźnie co rozmówca, ale nie był pewien, czy ten grymas, który mu wyszedł, nie przypominał raczej symptomów rozstroju żołądka. - Oczywiście na koszt firmy, za pomoc przy dźwiganiu.

\- Nie, nie musisz! Przecież mówiłem, że to była sama przyjemność! - zaprzeczył jednak obcokrajowiec, pospiesznie kręcąc głową. - Wcale nie oczekuję żadnej rekompensaty i... No chyba że dałbyś się... Albo raczej ja bym zaproponował...

Yuuri przechylił głowę, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mężczyzna zaczął się tak plątać - zabawnie potrząsał grzywką i zapalczywie tłumaczył, że "to wcale nie tak", raz po raz zerkając na kwiaciarza, jakby sprawdzał jego reakcję. Po kilku wydukanych w ten sposób zdaniach obcokrajowiec w końcu westchnął i zaśmiał się cicho, zakłopotany własnym, może troszkę bezładnym monologiem. Albo troszkę bardziej niż mniej bezładnym.

\- No dobrze, masz mnie. Może faktycznie jest coś, w czym możesz mi doradzić - odparł wreszcie tajemniczo. - Tylko zdradź mi jedną rzecz. Czy jesteś... hm... czy jesteś może... zajęty? Znaczy, czy ty... Czy jest możliwość... - Mężczyzna zawahał się, rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, po czym wskazał na bok lady, gdzie leżały pojedyncze kwiaty, które zostały tam po przygotowaniu wiązanki dla ostatniego klienta. - Czy przygotowujesz teraz jakiś bukiet? Na spotkanie? Albo raczej na randkę? - zapytał z dziwnym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

\- Na randkę? - powtórzył Yuuri i zawiesił się, błądząc myślami gdzieś w przeszłości. Miał dzisiaj tyle spraw na głowie, że tak szczerze powiedziawszy to zupełnie nie pamiętał, co robił pięć minut wcześniej. Jako ostatni przygotowywał chyba bukiet dla jakiegoś nauczyciela... Albo nie, zaraz, potem przyszła kobieta, która chciała te lilie, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się i...

Ale kiedy spojrzenie Katsukiego krążące po całej kwiaciarni mimowolnie padło na pewne niebieskie oczy, skupiony wzrok zagranicznego gościa uświadomił mu, że to nie tyle było pytanie, co sugestia, że Japończyk szykował coś dla samego siebie.

\- Ach, randka! - wypalił Yuuri i zamachał gwałtownie rękami, broniąc się przed takimi podejrzeniami. - Nie, nie! Nie randka, żadna randka, jeszcze nie... Znaczy nie, wcale nie! Chyba nie. Na razie nie.

\- Zostańmy może po prostu przy "nie" - przystał mężczyzna, a jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się nieco wyżej. - W takim razie czy mógłbym wyjść z taką właśnie propozycją?

\- W sensie, że pan... - rzucił niepewnie Yuuri - ...pan potrzebuje bukietu na randkę?

Na to pytanie rozmówca zamrugał, zamrugał jeszcze raz,  przestał mrugać w ogóle, bo kompletnie osłupiał, aż wreszcie zaśmiał się na cały głos, a (na Boga, czy to w ogóle było możliwe, aby wyglądał jeszcze lepiej?) jego usta ułożyły się w rozbrajający uśmiech o kształcie zbliżonym do serca.

\- Och, no tak, chyba można tak powiedzieć. Bukiet na randkę. Tak. Perfekcyjnie - skwitował wesoło, po czym potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. - I żadne "pan". Jestem Viktor.

Yuuri, nadal dość mocno oczarowany uśmiechem Viktora, odruchowo uniósł dłoń i uścisnął podsuniętą niemal pod sam nos kończynę. Zupełnie się nie spodziewał, że nawet tak prosty gest wywoła w nim tak wiele tak sprzecznych odczuć, a przede wszystkim, że podczas ściskania dłoń Viktora wyda mu się taka... taka zwyczajnie miła. Była większa, ale jednocześnie nieco szczuplejsza. Bledsza, a jednak cieplejsza. Dłuższa i gładsza. No i przede wszystkim była zadbana.

Na to ostatnie spostrzeżenie Yuuri poczuł ukłucie wstydu. Jego własna dłoń pewnie wydawała się nieprzyjemnie szorstka i brzydka. Cóż, podobno żadna praca nie hańbiła, ale jednak niektóre kosztowały nieco więcej niż inne.

\- Yuuri. Miło mi - przedstawił się cicho kwiaciarz, w zamian mogąc kolejny raz cieszyć się widokiem ładnych zębów swojego wybawiciela. To znaczy: wybawiciela róż.

\- Yuuri - powtórzył za nim Viktor, jakby smakował to imię na języku. Katsukiemu zrobiło się lekko nieswojo. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób, taki czuły i delikatny zarazem. Jakby znali się znacznie, znacznie dłużej. - No! Od razu zrobiło się przyjemniej. W takim razie co możesz mi polecić, Yuuri?

\- Znaczy... To trochę zależy od okazji... - Japończyk wycofał rękę, gdy rozmowa znów wróciła na temat kwiatów. - Bo ciągle mówimy o randce? Czy może o czymś innym? Jakimś wyznaniu?

\- Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś, to faktycznie, to chyba będzie nawet lepsze słowo. Wyznanie... Tak, podoba mi się to. Szczególnie, że osoba, której chcę wręczyć bukiet, jest przeurocza, ale trochę niedostępna i może się spłoszyć, jeśli powiem jej coś całkiem wprost - opisał Viktor, mrużąc nieco oczy i nie spuszczając wzroku z kwiaciarza. - No i można powiedzieć, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Przynajmniej z mojej strony.

Katsuki pokiwał głową, z każdym kolejnym słowem czując się nieco pewniej niż przed chwilą. Wreszcie był na swoim terenie, bezpiecznym i bliskim. Te kilkanaście lat podpatrywania mamy przy pracy i praktyk w rodzinnym biznesie sprawiło, że Yuuri stał się swego rodzaju kwiatowym psychologiem, który na bukietach i wiązankach znał się jak mało kto, i to nawet mimo ukończonych studiów ogrodniczych. Dlatego właśnie gdy przychodziło do przygotowywania kompozycji, tata lub Mari często wołali go na zastępstwo, wiedząc, że chłopak poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem najlepiej. I tak gdy klient przedstawiał sprawę, nierzadko opowiadając przy tym o wszystkich skumulowanych uczuciach, Yuuri obmyślał w głowie plan działania z pomocą jakich kwiatów i barw ułożyć odpowiednią, piękną wiadomość. Oczywiście większość ludzi nie rozumiała, co znaczyły dane rośliny i jaki miały zaszyfrowany przekaz, ale tak czy siak bukiety z "Yu-topii" cieszyły się niesłabnącą popularnością wśród mieszkańców Hasetsu. Z pewnością dlatego, że niezależnie od ludzkiej wiedzy kwiaty mówiły same za siebie. No i po to właśnie istniały - żeby przekazywać to, czego człowiek wyznać nie umiał.

\- W takim razie... - Japończyk ucichł, przemiótł wzrokiem stojące wzdłuż bocznej ściany flakony i odnalazł interesujące go rośliny. - Okej, mam to. Czysta, niewinna miłość i zapytanie. Połączenie "True Love" z "Lilac Fairy" powinno być odpowiednie. Skoro tak to ja zaraz...

Bez dalszego wyjaśnienia Yuuri zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do wazonu z wysokimi, białymi różami i wyciągnął stamtąd kilka odpowiadających jego wyobrażeniom kwiatów. Potem cofnął się o dwa kroki i uciął z grubej rolki kawałek szerokiej, beżowej wstążki oraz mały pęk plecionego sznurka. Na koniec wrócił do kontuaru i po odłożeniu elementów na blat, wziął nożyczki, przymierzając się do wycięcia kilku niebieskich...

\- Zaczekaj. - Zaniepokojony Viktor nagle położył mu dłoń na nadgarstku, powstrzymując Yuuriego przed ścięciem znajdującej się w skrzyni róży. - Jesteś pewien? Nie są zbyt cenne? Przecież mówiłeś, że sam je wyhodowałeś. Jeśli to ma być tylko z powodu mojej zachcianki...

Yuuri zerknął na szczerze przejętego Viktora. Więc tak wyglądało to eleganckie oblicze, kiedy się niepokoił. To dziwne. To takie dziwne. To takie zastanawiające, jak przykro mu się robiło na ten widok i jak bardzo chciał, żeby uśmiech znów zagościł na tej przystojnej twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku. To wcale nie jest jedyna sadzonka z kolekcji. Od początku były przygotowywane na sprzedaż - uspokoił więc kwiaciarz, uśmiechając się do towarzysza. - Poza tym wiesz... Kwiaty cierpią nie wtedy, kiedy są cięte, ale wtedy, gdy nie mogą spełniać swojego zadania: kiedy nie cieszą oczu. Właściwie najgorszy widok to taki, gdy roślina kwitnie dla nikogo i dla nikogo więdnie. Więc jeśli mogę układać bukiety, które kogoś uszczęśliwią, to jest to najlepsza nagroda z możliwych. Dla mnie i dla nich. - Yuuri, ignorując rękę Viktora, wsunął dłoń głębiej między liście i odciął kwiat najniżej jak tylko mógł, po czym wyciągnął różę i z zadowoleniem wręczył ją mężczyźnie. - Bo samotność to śmiertelna choroba dla każdego żywego stworzenia.

\- Wow, Yuuri. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak wyglądają twoje bukiety, ale z pewnością umiesz oczarować samymi słowami - wyznał cicho Viktor, ukrywając usta za fioletowo-błękitnym pąkiem. Kwiaciarz skromnie spuścił oczy. - Ale jeśli tworzysz tak samo pięknie jak mówisz, to już nie mogę się doczekać. Pewnie masz niesamowite wzięcie wśród klientów?

\- Nie, no co ty. Jestem zupełnie przeciętny. Po prostu lubię układać bukiety, to wszystko - odparł Yuuri, dobierając jeszcze sześć niebieskich róż do przygotowywanej wiązanki. - No a poza tymi wzniosłymi powodami kryje się jeszcze jeden, całkiem pragmatyczny. Gdybyś mi nie pomógł, cała skrzynka skończyłaby na chodniku, a kwiaty by się połamały. Czyli tak w sumie... jesteś za nie odpowiedzialny.

\- No tak, masz rację. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, ostrożnie obracając trzymaną różę między palcami. - Muszę przyznać, że pragmatyzm nie wydaje się wcale taką złą rzeczą, kiedy ty o tym opowiadasz. I oczywiście kiedy jest podawany w rozsądnych ilościach. Tak, w rozsądnych ilościach...

Mężczyzna umilkł na chwilę, lecz Katsuki nie próbował go zagadywać. Może to przez konieczność skupienia się nad układanym bukietem, a może przez zmęczony grymas, który pojawił się na twarzy cudzoziemca, a na który zupełnie nie umiał zareagować.

\- Ale! - rzucił niespodziewanie Viktor i uniósł wzrok; Yuuri zauważył, że jego oczy na powrót zajaśniały radością. - Skoro już przy racjonalizmie jesteśmy, to na wszelki wypadek powinienem zapytać o cenę twoich niebieskich róż. Bo opłata za tak niespotykane kwiaty nie jest liczona w sztabkach złota, co?

\- A mówią, że dla prawdziwej miłości jest się w stanie zapłacić wszystko... - westchnął cicho Yuuri, uśmiechając się pod nosem, ale gdy tylko zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos, zaraz poderwał głowę i mocno się zaczerwienił - Ale to nie była żadna personalna uwaga! Tak się po prostu mówi i osobiście uważam, że to gruba przesada! Znaczy, owszem, każdy zasługuje na prezenty, a w przypadku jakichś ważnych, życiowych wydatków to już w ogóle nie warto oszczędzać, ale po prostu ja nie... nie uważam, żeby pieniądze miały znaczenie... w uczuciach...

\- W porządku, w porządku, nic się nie stało - pospiesznie uspokoił Viktor. - Chociaż nie powiem, dało mi to do myślenia. Właściwie to im dłużej o tym rozmawiamy, tym bardziej dochodzę do wniosku, że osoba, o której myślę, jest wspanialsza niż jakiekolwiek bogactwo. Sztabki złota, co... - Obcokrajowiec zerknął przelotnie na różę, po czym oddał ją w ręce kończącego bukiet Yuuriego. - W takim razie chyba mogę stwierdzić, że jest moim złotem. Jedynym i prawdziwym.

\- To miłe. Jestem pewien, że będzie szczęśliwa, kiedy jej to powiesz - odpowiedział Yuuri, z wdzięcznością przyjmując kwiat.

Ostatnia róża zajęła swoje miejsce w wąskim, wdzięcznym bukiecie, po czym przewiązana sznurkiem oraz owinięta wstążką wiązanka spoczęła na blacie kontuaru. Na ile mógł nieskromnie ocenić, wyglądała naprawdę ładnie - okazalszym, białym pąkom towarzyszyły nieco mniejsze, łagodnie fioletowe "Lilac Fairy", przez co cały bukiet wydawał się stonowany, elegancki, ale wciąż czarujący. No i naprawdę pasowała im ta nazwa, tym jego niebieskim różom. Były jak ta nieuchwytna liliowa wróżka z baletu Czajkowskiego, którym kiedyś tak bardzo się zachwycił...

\- Proszę, już jest gotowy - oznajmił Yuuri, gładząc bukiet wzdłuż zabezpieczonych łodyg. - Póki co trzymaj je kwiatami do dołu, uważaj na kolce przy pąkach i ten... Właśnie! A to bilecik, gdybyś potrzebował dodać coś od siebie.

Katsuki podsunął długopis oraz lekko kremową, ozdobioną subtelnym zawijasem kartkę. Na ten widok Viktor uśmiechnął się, przyjął pisak i nie zastanawiając się długo, nabazgrał coś na bileciku, po czym wsunął go ostrożnie między kwiaty.

\- No. To chyba tyle z mojej strony - stwierdził kwiaciarz, lekko kłaniając się Viktorowi. Trochę ciężko było mu się żegnać, ale nie wiedział, co jeszcze może dodać ani jak przedłużyć rozmowę. - Życzę powodzenia z wyznaniem.

\- Na pewno się przyda - przyznał cudzoziemiec, po czym uśmiechnął się tak ciepło i tak szczerze, że serce Yuuriego na chwilę się zatrzymało, a potem niespodziewanie przyspieszyło, uderzając o klatkę piersiową niczym ptak zrywający się do lotu. Naprawdę był niezwykły. Tym uśmiechem Viktor musiał zjednywać sobie życzliwość wielu ludzi, a i o popularność na bank nie musiał się martwić. No cóż. Z pewnością ta osoba, której zamierzał zanieść kwiaty, była jakimś ogromnym, równie wspaniałym szczęścia... - W takim razie proszę. To dla ciebie.

Zadowolenie z powodu ukończonego zadania powoli spłynęło z twarzy Yuuriego, zostawiając go z wyrazem niemego zaskoczenia na widok Viktora, który zwrócił róże z powrotem ku kwiaciarzowi.

\- Co? - wydukał Japończyk. Co się działo? Czemu? Były brzydkie? Źle je związał? Co?

\- To dla ciebie - powtórzył Viktor, wsuwając bukiet w dłonie osłupiałego Yuuriego. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię poznałem. Nasza rozmowa była jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jaka mi się przytrafiła w Japonii. Właściwie była najlepszą rzeczą od naprawdę długiego czasu i ja... No i ten... I wiesz, ja...

Dalsze słowa niespodziewanie przerwał krótki dzwonek telefonu, a zaraz potem przed kwiaciarnią rozległ się turkot wjeżdżającego na podjazd minivana. Białego minivana. Znajomego minivana.

\- Mari... - szepnął na wpół zamroczony Yuuri. Wraz z imieniem siostry w głowie pojawiło się multum innych informacji. No tak, miał jeszcze wstawić kwiaty do środka, uprzątnąć bałagan z lady, zaraz trzeba będzie pomóc w wypakowywaniu towaru, trzeba będzie-

\- ...ja już będę szedł - dokończył szybko Viktor, wycofując się o krok od Yuuriego. - Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci w pracy. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za rozmowę, za poświęcony czas... za to, że istniejesz i... Do zobaczenia, Yuuri!

Japończyk stał jak zahipnotyzowany pośród całego tego chaosu, kiedy to Viktor posłał mu ostatnie mrugnięcie okiem i wybiegł z kwiaciarni, łapiąc za zostawioną na zewnątrz aktówkę, a jednocześnie od strony zaplecza dało się słyszeć hałas krzątających się domowników. Stał tak nawet wtedy, gdy do sklepu weszła Mari i, złorzecząc na te "cholerne korki w cholernej Fukuoce", odstawiła do kąta worek z ziemią.

\- Już jesteśmy! - oznajmiła, jakby jej obecność nie była tego najlepszym dowodem. - No, kwiaciarnia stoi, więc chyba całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłeś. Widziałam, że się chmurzy, trzeba szybko zgarnąć donice z duperelami do środka i... - Mari zawahała się, dostrzegając, że jej brat nie ruszył się ani o jotę mimo litanii skarg oraz koniecznych do załatwienia zadań. - Yuuri, stało się coś? Bo jesteś bardziej czerwony niż te begonie, co je właśnie przywieźliśmy. Pewnie wypłoszyłeś jakiegoś klienta, co?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! - zaprzeczył, wreszcie nawiązując kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale gdy zamrugał i dostrzegł Mari, dodał znacznie mniej pewnym tonem. - Chyba nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie...?

\- No to skąd to się wzięło? - wytknęła, wskazując na trzymane przy piersi brata kwiaty.

Yuuri przekrzywił głowę i niepewnie zerknął na bukiet.

\- Bo chyba są dla mnie... - odpowiedział słabo.

Jakoś nie mógł być pewien, czy mu się to wszystko nie przyśniło. Tak, ostatnie minuty życia musiały być jakimś jednym, wielkim nieporozumieniem, bo przecież po przystojnym cudzoziemcu wraz z jego uśmiechem w kształcie serca nie było już ani śladu, odkąd po raz ostatni mignęli w przeszklonych drzwiach i zniknęli za węgłem kwiaciarni. Został mu w dłoniach tylko ten nieszczęsny, piękny bukiet oraz dołączony do niego bilecik, na którym Yuuri odczytał zapisane ładnym, prostym pismem:

"Viktor Nikiforov, +7 812 787 41 62".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w rozdziale drugim "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga"! Nie wiem jak to jest, że autorowi się wydaje, że z następnym rozdziałem na bank przedstawi czytelnikom coś fantastycznego, a potem, gdy przychodzi do publikacji, to i tak się stresuje jak nie wiadomo co. No i nie inaczej jest ze mną. Stresuję się jak nie wiem co. Nie napisałam tego rozdziału wczoraj ani nawet nie przedwczoraj, ale i tak mam wrażenie, że mogłam to dopracować lepiej, że mogło być zabawniej/krócej/dłużej/sympatyczniej/poprawniej gramatycznie/tu wstaw swoją reklamę. Powstrzymajcie mnie, inaczej nigdy nie przestanę się obwiniać ;___;
> 
> Mała garść informacji:
> 
> \- Poinsecja to stara, znana nam w Polsce gwiazda betlejemska (przy czym tej nazwy nie chciałam używać ze względy na oczywiste pochodzenie Yuuriego). Gdy przychodzi co do czego to czerwone liście bledną albo zielenieją. Begonii za to przedstawiać raczej nie trzeba.
> 
> \- Odmiana "True Love" w przypadku białych róż istnieje naprawdę (chociaż ciężko mi było ustalić, czy nadaje się do tworzenia bukietów) ;) "Lilac Fairy" to znów wymyślona nazwa, która pochodzi od nazwy piosenki programu, do którego w oryginale występował Viktor, gdy otrzymał pamiętny błękitny wianek z róż. Nazwa faktycznie pochodzi z baletu "Śpiąca królewna" Czajkowskiego.
> 
> \- Rosyjskie numery telefonów wyglądają właśnie w ten sposób. +7 oznacza dzwonienie do Rosji, petersburskie numery telefonu mają natomiast kierunkowy 812. Cała końcówka jest już natomiast zmyślona (nie polecam dzwonić, tam nie czeka żaden Viktor Nikiforov (niestety)).
> 
> A w kolejnym rozdziale - dylematy, dylematy! Jeden wie, że jest zakochany, a drugi wie, że nic nie wie. Do czego to doprowadzi i gdzie szukać pomocy, gdy serce nie sługa, ale za to puka w rytmie cha-chy? Dowiecie się z rozdziału trzeciego!
> 
> Do zobaczyska!
> 
> :*


	3. Jak śliwka w kompost

***

Zamiast tańczących na wietrze płatków wiśni, o szyby małego, stojącego nieopodal zatoki hotelu delikatnie uderzały krople wiosennego deszczu. Zgodnie z zapowiedziami, o których żaden przypadkowo spacerujący po obcym mieście Rosjanin wiedzieć nie mógł, bo i skąd, nad Hasetsu nadciągnęła ulewa, która stopniowo zaczęła niszczyć cały wcześniejszy romantyczno-liryczny nastrój godny najwspanialszych sonetów Puszkina. Hm, w sumie może to i dobrze, że niszczyła. Lecące z nieba łzy o wiele bardziej korespondowały obecnie z podłym humorem Viktora, zasługującym wyłącznie na wygłoszenie żałobnego trenu. Albo dwóch. Czy tam ośmiu.

Zmęczony dniem Nikiforov zamknął drzwi wynajętego pokoju, odłożył aktówkę na fotel i padł jak długi na łóżko, nie przejmując się zupełnie, czy przy tak nagłym kontakcie z obcym materacem jego garnitur się przez przypadek nie pogniecie, grzywka potarga, a nos złamie. Ale nie, nic się nie stało. I to było właśnie najgorsze. Nic. Wielkie, ogromne, gargantuiczne nic. Nikt nic nie mówił, nie dźwigał skrzyń, nie uśmiechał się, nie opowiadał o różach i o ich samotności, nie układał pięknych bukietów ani nie patrzył tak słodko, trochę tak z niedowierzaniem, a trochę z nadzieją. Nikogo przy nim nie było, a już szczególnie żadnych uroczych Japończyków z licencją na oczarowywanie.

Rosjanin leżał bezwładnie może przez minutę, może nawet przez dwie, aż wreszcie konieczność zaczerpnięcia powietrza zmusiła go, by obrócić się na plecy i spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy... A przynajmniej spojrzeć prawdzie w sufit. Widok nie napawał go optymizmem. Jeszcze dobrą godzinę temu Viktor był w stanie góry w skrzyniach przenosić, ale teraz, gdy obraz Yuuriego wydawał się tylko jakimś odległym wspomnieniem, mężczyzna zaczął rozważać, czy aby na pewno dobrze to odczytał. No bo mógł się pomylić, prawda? Wcale nie widział przed sobą anioła w ludzkiej skórze, którego uśmiech obłaskawiał jednorożce, dłonie leczyły nawet najbardziej zaawansowanego Alzheimera, a pocałunki przywracały z martwych skuteczniej niż małe, piekielnie mocne, włoskie espresso. Viktorowi wystarczyło już samo istnienie Yuuriego, żeby kompletnie zwariować. Zresztą, co tam zwariować - jemu się cały świat wywrócił do góry nogami, jemu, architektowi i designerowi, normalnie jakby CAD odpowiedzialny za projektowanie życia nagle się wykrzaczył i zaczął rysować serduszka przy każdym naciśnięciu myszy. Dopóki Viktor nie trafił do kwiaciarni, szczytem jego marzeń było miłe spędzenie czasu i zrobienie masy pamiątkowych fotek, żeby mieć co opowiadać współpracownikom po powrocie do Petersburga. W tym momencie jednak temu samemu Nikiforovowi tak się przestawił cały światopogląd, że zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie potrzebować wizy, ile kosztuje wynajęcie mieszkania w Japonii i czy w tutejszych sklepach mieli odpowiednio duże rozmiary męskich, pasujących na rosyjskie pośladki slipów.

Cóż - jeśli to nie była miłość, to w grę wchodził już chyba tylko ciężki przypadek grypy żołądkowej.

Viktor westchnął, uniósł prawą rękę nad głowę i rozcapierzył palce, patrząc na nie jak urzeczony. I choć zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że spotkanie z drugim człowiekiem nie powinno wywoływać takich zaburzeń osobowości, coś innego jednocześnie mówiło, że tak się czasem zdarzało i że nie był to żaden sen ani tym bardziej wizja wywołana gorączką. Przecież go dotykał. Kiedy nieśli razem skrzynkę, dłoń Rosjanina stykała się z jego. Kiedy się przedstawiali, uścisnęli sobie ręce. Kiedy wręczał mu bukiet, musnął jego nadgarstek. I chociaż oddał kwiaty, chociaż oddał bilecik, a z powodu tempa dziejących się wydarzeń nie zdobył ani numeru telefonu, ani nawet nie zrobił zdjęcia kwiaciarni, to dotyk dłoni Japończyka dalej wydawał się Viktorowi żywy, jakby spotkał go zaledwie przed chwilą. To i słodkie imię "Yuuri", które rozpierało jego pierś niezrozumiałym szczęściem.

A jednak coś go równie mocno gryzło. Odkąd Viktor jak pijany odszedł spod kwiaciarni, ciesząc się ze zrobionej niespodzianki, z każdym pokonanym metrem humor zaczął słabnąć i słabnąć, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak właściwie to mógł być koniec tej ledwie rozpoczętej znajomości. A co jeśli Yuuri nie zadzwoni lub uzna sprawę za zamkniętą? Przecież zrobił Viktorowi bukiet, więc czemu miałby się spodziewać, że Rosjanin chce czegoś więcej? Co jeśli od razu trzeba było umówić się z nim na kawę? Albo jeśli ktoś go ubiegnie? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby równie cudowny facet mógł być samotny...

No cóż, na pewno cudem było to, że otępiały apokaliptycznymi przypuszczeniami Viktor w praktycznie ostatniej chwili trafił do suchego hotelu, ulokowanego nieopodal wznoszącego się na wzgórzu zamku. Gdyby nie to, chyba dalej błąkałby się na deszczu, aż ostatecznie nie poszedłby spać pod pierwszym lepszym drzewem wiśni, czując się przy tym jak jakiś wielki, samotny, przemoczony kurczak.

Specjalista. Jak mało kiedy potrzebował porady, a kto wie, czy nie jakiegoś zaawansowanego koła ratunkowego. Tylko nie żadnego pół na pół (bo chciał usłyszeć wyłącznie sakramentalne "tak") ani pytania do publiczności (resztki przytomności umysłu powstrzymywały Viktora przed zaczepianiem przypadkowych Japończyków, zagadując ich na wpół obłąkańczo "myślisz, że mu się podobam?"), ale telefonu do przyjaciela. I to najlepiej takiego, który znał się na miłości trochę lepiej niż Rosjanin z doświadczeniem tak samo ujemnym jak temperatura w rodzinnym kraju.

Viktor zmusił się więc resztkami woli, żeby wyciągnąć z kieszeni spodni smartfon, po czym odnalazł w spisie numer oznaczony specjalną gwiazdką i wybrał go, nie zastanawiając się ani przez chwilę nad różnicami w strefach czasowych ani tym bardziej nad opłatami roamingowymi. Dzięki firmie na brak pieniędzy absolutnie nie mógł narzekać, nie wspominając już o solidnym wyposażeniu delegacyjnym, a na dodatek - jak się po dwóch sygnałach okazało - szerokość geograficzna również była po jego stronie.

\- _Allô_? Viktor? - rozbrzmiało pogodnie w głośniku. Sądząc po melodyjności zapytania oraz braku chrypki w głębokim głosie, Nikiforov trafił idealnie na porę między poranną kawą a późnopopołudniowymi drinkami. - _Je suis heureux de vous entendre_. Co tam słychać po drugiej stronie Ziemi?

\- _Salut_ , Chris. Słyszę, że wieści szybko się roznoszą. - Viktor przywitał się z przyjacielem, a zarazem szefem szwajcarskiego oddziału firmy w jednej osobie. - Powiedziałbym, że nic ciekawego poza tym, że mają tutaj kosmiczne toalety oraz nieziemskie sushi, ale przecież nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie z czymś takim. Po prostu wrzuciłbym to na Instagrama. Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Też pytanie. Gdybyś przeszkadzał, miałbym dzięki tobie świetną wymówkę, żeby urwać się z roboty. Ale niestety, trafiłeś w najgorszy możliwy moment. Akurat jem lunch, przeglądam Internet i się opierdzielam - wyjaśnił Christophe, jakby dla potwierdzenia głośniej stukając w klawiaturę laptopa. - Więc? Co tam się dzieje na tych twoich japońskich targach? Coś wielkiego? Sprzedają jakiegoś Minga czy innego Qinga?

Och, gdyby Viktor mógł, chyba przeturlałby się przez całą długość łóżka z powodu nagłego zalewu frustracji. Jak on mógł zmarnować tyle czasu w Fukuoce? Przecież już trzy dni temu mógł poznać Yuuriego!

\- Co mnie jakieś targi, nie chcę słyszeć nic o żadnych targach, od wczoraj na nich nie byłem i dzięki Bogu, że nie byłem, bo... cholera, Chris, ja chyba wreszcie go znalazłem - wyznał praktycznie na jednym wydechu.

\- Co? - Znudzone klikanie w tle zamarło, a w głosie Giacomettiego pojawiła się nutka wyraźnego zainteresowania. - Ale co znalazłeś? Że tego dostawcę krzeseł?

\- Jakiego znowu dostawcę? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Viktor. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał ochotę się w tej chwili zajmować, to jacyś zagraniczni dostawcy mebli. I zapewne ich sprzedawcy. I producenci. I monterzy też. Oraz projektanci, bo czemu by nie. I Bóg jeden wie, kto jeszcze, ale to już było zwyczajnie nienormalne, żeby tylu ludzi pracowało przy robieniu jednego stołka. - Do diabła z krzesłami!

\- No wiesz co? Może żaden ze mnie wybitny spec od mebli, ale jak sam dobrze wiesz, jednak trochę już w tym biznesie siedzę i uważam, że krzesła w życiu są całkiem przydatne - wyznał Szwajcar z delikatnym przekąsem, pokazując swoją solidarność z biznesem, ale zaraz przybrał pogodniejszy ton wypowiedzi i zagadnął. - Więc co takiego niby tam znalazłeś, _mon chéri_? Coś wartego twojej, a przy okazji mojej uwagi?

Viktor sapnął, westchnął, ugasił swoją rządzę nazwymyślania dostawcom krzeseł i zasłonił oczy dłonią. To chyba właśnie dlatego popularność rozmów głosowych wciąż nie malała mimo znacznego postępu technologicznego - bo gdyby istniały tylko wideokonferencje, architekt chyba nie umiałby wytłumaczyć tego pokrywającego policzki (a kto wie, czy również nie uszy) rumieńca.

\- No? Żyjesz jeszcze czy jak? Co się dzieje? Masz jakieś kłopoty?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - szepnął w końcu Viktor. - Chris, ja... Ja się chyba zakochałem.

W tym momencie Rosjanin usłyszał przy uchu przeciągły gwizd. Taki gwizd nie był częstym zjawiskiem, bo kiedy Chris gwizdał, to GWIZDAŁ. Właściwie mógłby równie dobrze zapytać przyjaciela "to ty tak umiesz?" i pytanie to byłoby całkowicie na miejscu.

\- A już myślałem, że nigdy nie dożyję tego dnia - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Christophe, a gdzieś obok niego rozbrzmiał odgłos zamykanego laptopa. Problem Viktora niespodziewanie wskoczył na pierwsze miejsce listy priorytetów oraz najciekawszych zajęć dnia, pobijając tym samym oglądanie filmików z wyścigów corgi. - _Mon Dieu_... Gdyby nie to, że siedzę w biurze, chyba wzniósłbym na twoją cześć toast, a tak to wybacz, napiję się tylko macchiato. Brawo, mój drogi. W takim razie kim jest ten szczęśliwiec, który skradł twoje pracoholiczne serce, kiedy planujecie ślub i jaką marynarkę mam założyć jako twój świadek?

\- Wolałbym coś stonowanego, chociaż jak cię znam, to i tak założysz coś różowego... I weź wstrzymaj konie. To zupełnie nie ten etap znajomości - westchnął Viktor, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Ile by on dał, żeby to był TEN etap. Lub żeby w ogóle jakikolwiek był. - A na imię ma Yuuri.

\- Hmm, słodko. Yuuri - powtórzył Chris. - Yuuri... kto?

\- Yuuri. Po prostu Yuuri - wyjaśnił Viktor, ale zaraz zorientował się, że brzmiało to cokolwiek idiotycznie. Jak jakiś Dalajlama albo... albo Batman. - Wybacz, że nie zapytałem go o CV, ale wszystko działo się za szybko. W ogóle, Chris, ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Nawet nie wiem, czy na serio coś do niego czuję, czy tak zwyczajnie ujął mnie swoją osobą. Po prostu... Cholera. Ten dzień był jak jakiś jeden, wielki film, tylko jeszcze nie wymyśliłem, czy to była komedia romantyczna, czy raczej coś z gatunku katastroficznych.

\- Póki co brzmi to jak bardzo nieskładny scenariusz kina klasy B. Lepiej trochę przyhamuj i opowiedz wszystko od początku - zaproponował Szwajcar. Rosjanin uznał to za całkiem dobry punkt zaczepienia.

\- Prosisz o trudne rzeczy, ale nich ci będzie. - Viktor wziął głęboki wdech, a zaraz potem wziął się również w garść. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, co to, co brał, to byka za rogi, a nie panika. Nad nim. Górę. - Zaczęło się od tego, że znudziło mi się siedzenie na tych całych targach, więc na chybił trafił wsiadłem dziś do pociągu i tak przyjechałem przez całą trasę, aż do Hasetsu. Zauważyłem, że w mieście kwitną wiśnie, a mówię ci, to naprawdę niesamowity widok, dlatego wyszedłem z dworca i zacząłem iść przed siebie, tak bez zastanowienia. I tak sobie szedłem i szedłem, i szedłem, i szedłem jeszcze trochę, aż wreszcie przypadkiem natrafiłem na... - Viktor zawiesił głos.

\- Naaa? - powtórzył Chris.

\- Na skrzynkę z nogami! - oznajmił dumnie Rosjanin, ale zaraz poczuł, że coś było nie tak. - To znaczy, tak dokładnie to na Yuuriego ze skrzynką z nogami... Ale nie że pełną nóg, tylko z nogami u dołu... No bo nogi u góry to ręce... Trochę... W sensie, natknąłem się na Yuuriego z nogami...

\- ...i skrzynką?... - podsunął ostrożnie Szwajcar.

\- Tak, i skrzynką. Normalnie jakbyś tam był - przytaknął dość mocno już rozemocjonowany architekt. - I... Boże, Chris, on był absolutnie uroczy. On, jego oczy, uśmiech, to, jak mówił i jak mądre rzeczy mówił, i że prowadzi kwiaciarnię, i jak prowadzi kwiaciarnię, i... Naprawdę, jak ja się cieszę, że pomogłem mu wnieść tę skrzynkę z różami, bo inaczej chyba bym... - Viktor urwał i nagle poderwał się do siadu, przypominając sobie o jeszcze jednym ważnym elemencie całej romantycznej układanki. - Właśnie, różami! Słuchaj, stary, normalnie nie uwierzysz. Tym, co niósł, były niebieskie róże. Znaczy, one nie były tak do końca niebieskie, bardziej fioletowe, ale Chris, one były niebieskie! Rozumiesz? Jak moje "Blue Rose"! I jeszcze na dodatek nazywały się "Lilac Fairy", normalnie jak z baletu Czajkowskiego! W sensie... to musi być przeznaczenie!

Cisza, jaka zapadła w słuchawce, raczej nie świadczyła o głębokim podziwie Szwajcara do całej sprawy. Bardziej wahała się między "możesz powtórzyć?" a "chłopie, odstaw to sake, bo cię kopie mocniej niż rodzona wódka".

\- Dobrze, _mon chéri_ , udowodniłeś mi, że to nie pomyłka i naprawdę oszalałeś z miłości - przyznał ostatecznie Giacometti, cmokając z niezadowoleniem w mikrofon. - No a co on na to?

Viktor zaniemówił. No właśnie. Co on na to?

\- W sumie to nie wiem. Nie powiedziałem mu. Nie dał mi szansy. Do kwiaciarni przyszła jakaś kobieta i pomyślałem, że ona... że może... no nieważne - wyznał w końcu, padając z powrotem na łóżko. Bo w tym cały był ambaras, żeby dwoje wiedziało naraz. - Ale za to dałem mu kwiaty. Na dobry początek znajomości.

\- Zaraz, zaraz... Jakie kwiaty? Te, które dźwigaliście? - rzucił Christophe, desperacko próbując połapać się w sytuacji zmieniającej się niczym stopień zagrożenia lawinowego w Alpach.

\- Nie, inne. Znaczy, trochę tak i trochę nie. Tak dokładnie to częściowo z tych, a częściowo z innych - wyjaśnił Viktor, z każdym słowem pogrążając się coraz bardziej i bardziej. - To był bukiet, który u niego kupiłem. Dostałem. Oddałem. Oddałem?

\- Dałeś kwiaciarzowi bukiet, który SAM zrobił? Przecież musi ich mieć serdecznie dość na co dzień! - zawołał Chris, wbijając tym samym potężną szpilę w nieźle już podziurawioną pewność siebie Viktora. - To tak jakbyś dał rzeźnikowi sztukę mięsa albo zaprosił baristę na kawę.

\- Ale... Dałem mu też swój numer... - dodał słabo Viktor, starając się ocalić swoją godność. Na próżno.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze, że komórkowy. A zresztą, jaki inny, jak nie komórkowy. Rosyjski, oczywiście. - Giacometti westchnął głośno i z wyraźnym ubolewaniem. - Viktor... Lubię cię, porządny z ciebie facet, talentu ci Bozia nie poskąpiła, ale czasami robisz takie towarzyskie wpadki, że zastanawiam się, kto ci właściwie dał to stanowisko. Niech zgadnę... A, no tak. Ty sam. - Mężczyzna nabrał powietrza i zdradził konspiracyjnym tonem - Chłopie, tam się porozumiewają mejlami albo komunikatorami. Rozmowa to ostateczność. Rozmowa z obcokrajowcem nie istnieje w ich pojęciu.

\- No to co niby miałem zrobić? Podać mu firmowy e-mail? A może od razu sprezentować wizytówkę? - obruszył się Viktor, na co Chris zacmokał z naganą.

\- Prywatny kontakt, _mon chéri_ , prywatny. O ile taki masz, chociaż jeśli nawet do mnie dzwonisz z firmowego numeru, to zakładam, że ostatnim razem normalne życie w stanie wolnym widziałeś gdzieś na studiach - podsumował Szwajcar. - I tak oto palnąłeś dwie romantyczne głupoty pod rząd, przez co nie wiesz, co ten cały Yuuri o tobie myśli. Brawo. Nie ma dla ciebie ratunku.

\- Dzięki, Kapitanie Oczywistość. Tyle to sam zauważyłem - powiedział z wyraźnym przekąsem Viktor.

\- Ej, ty się chyba na mnie nie obrażasz? Och, Viktor... No dobra, dobra, wybacz, przesadziłem. Zapomniał wół jak cielęciem był - ukorzył się Chris, choć niespecjalnie uleczyło to chorego z miłości architekta. - Więc co zamierzasz teraz z tym zrobić, _ma petite catastrophe naturelle_ _ambulante_?

\- Pójdę do niego jeszcze raz? - zaproponował ostrożnie.

\- To na pewno. Tylko co? Zamierzasz zrobić to samo co teraz?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą Nikiforov. Gdyby wiedział, cała ta rozmowa nie byłaby w gruncie rzeczy potrzebna. - Na pewno chcę z nim porozmawiać. Usłyszeć jego głos. Zobaczyć go.

Właściwie to chciał pobiec już teraz, zaraz, natychmiast, ale nie miał parasola (do diabła z nim), był zmęczony (choć widok bursztynowych oczu z pewnością zadziałałby na niego bardzo pobudzająco), a o tej godzinie kwiaciarnia niemal na pewno była już zamknięta (tak jakby nie mógł poczekać pod jej drzwiami). A tak przede wszystkim musiał zachowywać się jak na porządnego, odpowiedzialnego faceta przystało. Nie chciał przecież przynieść nikomu wstydu, a przede wszystkim nie chciał sprawiać problemów... Yuuriemu...

\- ...więc wzięło cię aż tak? - zapytał Chris, przerywając przeciągające się milczenie. Viktor przetarł oczy dłonią.

\- Aż tak.

\- No kto by pomyślał... Normalnie jakbym słyszał samego siebie, kiedy to Masumi trafił do mojego zespołu, a ja próbowałem go poderwać na wspólne testowanie kanapy i... A niech to - zaklął pod nosem Christophe. - Ruszyłeś mnie. Normalnie kupię jakieś dobre wino i przygotuję nam dziś kolację - odparł cicho, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do Viktora, ale zaraz znów rozbrzmiał pogodnie. - W takim razie nie waż mi się pokazywać na oczy, dopóki nie poślubisz tego swojego kwiatowego chłopca. Albo nie, zaraz, przecież musisz mi się pokazać, bo mam być twoim świadkiem.

\- Jasne, oczywiście, świadkiem. Już rezerwuję dla ciebie miejsce przy stole. - Rosjanin mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Najbardziej z całej rozmowy pocieszył go chyba fakt, że Chris wydawał się mieć nie mniejszego fioła na punkcie swojego wybranka co Viktor na Yuuriego. A skoro w przypadku Szwajcara sprawy skończyły się happy endem, to czemu nie miało się tak stać również teraz? - Wiesz, w sumie to chyba już trochę uporządkowałem myśli. Na pewno chcę zostać w Hasetsu na nieco dłużej. Nie wiem, może tydzień, może dwa... Zobaczę. Poprojektuję trochę zdalnie tak dla odświeżenia warunków pracy i poszerzenia... no. Dla poszerzenia horyzontów.

\- Poszerzenia horyzontów, mówisz? Cóż, na pewno brzmi to jak dobry początek, aby móc ten cały horyzont w ogóle... poznać - rzucił nie bez ironii Chris. - Tylko nie zapomnij się do tego horyzontu odzywać, jak już będziesz się w niego wpatrywać niczym w obrazek, a jestem przekonany, że ci się nie oprze. No bo ciebie miałby nie pokochać? Niemożliwe.

\- Dzięki, Chris - odparł podniesiony na duchu Viktor. - Przede wszystkim za to, że wysłuchałeś mojego bełkotu. Przysięgam, że przy nim zachowywałem się całkiem normalnie, ale bez niego... Chyba cofam się w rozwoju.

\- Zobaczysz, poprawi ci się z czasem. No. To w takim razie ja się zwijam do dalszego podbijania szwajcarskiego rynku szaf trzydrzwiowych. _Je ne peux pas attendre_... - rzucił Giacometti, wzdychając cokolwiek cierpiętniczo. - A, i pamiętaj, żeby na bieżąco zdawać mi relację z postępów podboju. Pomyślnych łowów życzę!

Chwilę potem Viktor pożegnał się z Chrisem i rozłączył się, chyba bardziej wymęczony zwykłą, przyjacielską pogawędką niż biznesową rozmową z wymagającym klientem. W ogóle z biznesem było prościej - jak nie powiodło się tu, to próbowało się tam, jak nie udało się podpisać umowy z tym, to w to miejsce zgłaszało się dwóch innych... Słowem: praca była taką nieco większą planszówką z mnóstwem pionków. A życie osobiste? O, tu było znacznie gorzej. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, od prywatnych decyzji nie było odwrotu ani ucieczki, dlatego Nikiforov boleśnie wiedział, że jeśli spieprzy chociaż jedną rzecz związaną z uroczym Japończykiem, to pozostanie mu już tylko wstąpienie do zakonu.

Viktor westchnął ostatni raz, a potem podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął się pozbywać mocno już sfatygowanego garnituru. Rano z pewnością musi zadzwonić do hotelu w Fukuoce, żeby przysłali mu tutaj walizkę z pozostałymi ubraniami, a póki co architekt marzył już tylko o tym, żeby odświeżyć się po całym emocjonującym dniu. Rosjanin zdjął marynarkę, rozpiął koszulę i rzucił ubrania nonszalancko na fotel, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Przed progiem zdołał pozbyć się spodni, a za nim - skarpet oraz podtrzymujących je podwiązek. Jako ostatnie na podłodze spoczęły czarne slipy, a Viktor, w całej nagiej krasie, ruszył pod prysznic. W międzyczasie w lustrze mignęła sylwetka dobrze zbudowanego, wysportowanego mężczyzny, który mimo sercowych przeżyć dalej prezentował się nienagannie i powabnie. Racja. Chris miał absolutną rację. Nie miał się czego wstydzić i nawet mimo tych kilku drobnych potknięć nie zrobił nic, co całkowicie dyskredytowałoby go w czyichkolwiek oczach. A już szczególnie tych bursztynowych. I wcale nie musieli od razu wyznawać sobie miłości. Wystarczyło, że przy nim będzie, a wszystko samo się ułoży, dlatego miał zamiar pójść tam z samego rana i wszystko powoli wyja-

Viktor obejrzał się za siebie, przypominając sobie, że jedyne ubrania, jakie chwilowo miał, to ten zdjęty przed sekundą, sponiewierany garnitur. No dobrze, zmiana planów - najpierw musiał pójść na zakupy, żeby zaopatrzyć swoją szafę na cały pobyt, a dopiero potem mógł ruszyć za głosem serca. I tylko jedna, niespokojna kwestia zaprzątała głowę kąpiącego się Nikiforova...

...ciekawe, czy Yuuri lubił ludzi śpiących nago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w rozdziale trzecim! Tym razem jestem z siebie naprawdę zadowolona, ale cóż - rozdział z Chrisem nie może wyjść źle (tak samo jak nie można napisać złego dialogu z Phichitem, ale o tym kiedy indziej). Ktoś tu przecież musi grać tego doświadczonego wujcia, który wytknie Viktorowi, że a) dawanie kwiatów kwiaciarzowi to dość słaby koncept, b) rosyjskie numery telefonów nie leżą w sferze marzeń żadnych japońskich przystojniaków, c) a tak w ogóle to kolorowe marynarki rządzą, o.
> 
> Tak, tak, Japończycy porozumiewają się przede wszystkim tekstowo. A skoro mamy reset uniwersum i Yuuri wcale nie jest łyżwiarzem o światowych horyzontach, to... Numer Viktora [*]
> 
> Jeden schemat złamał na mnie zęby XD Czekam na atak kolejnych.
> 
> A tak poza tym garść informacji i ciekawostek wszelakich.
> 
> \- Skrót CAD oznacza "projektowanie wspomagane komputerowo". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, ale bez wnikania w szczegóły (bo są niepotrzebne, a ja się na nich nie znam poza tym, co wiem od przyjaciółki po gospodarce przestrzennej), to technika projektowania rzeczy oraz przestrzeni, korzystając w możliwości generowania wizualizacji w komputerze. I jest jak najbardziej stosowana naprawdę.
> 
> \- Tak samo jak w oryginale, Christophe i Viktor umieją mówić po angielsku i francusku, przy czym Chris, mówiąc po angielsku, i tak lubi czasami robić wstawki francuskie. Podrzucam przy tej okazji mały słowniczek rozumienia Śmieszkujących Szwajcarów (i nie tylko):  
> allô? - halo?  
> salut - cześć  
> Je suis heureux de vous entendre. - Cieszę się, że cię słyszę.  
> mon chéri - kochanie  
> Mon Dieu - Mój Boże  
> ma petite catastrophe naturelle ambulante - moja mała, chodząca katastrofo naturalna  
> Je ne peux pas attendre... - Nie mogę się doczekać...
> 
> \- Ming i Qing to chińskie dynastie panujące odpowiednio w latach 1368–1644 i 1644–1911. Chris nawiązywał do tego, że porcelana z czasów dynastii Ming jest niezwykle cennym i poszukiwanym rarytasem.
> 
> \- Masumi to oczywiście Mistery Man, który w kwiaciarnianym uniwersum jest w szczęśliwym związku z Chrisem i pracuje z nim w dziale zajmującym się zaopatrzeniem meblowym. Nikt jak tych dwoje nie zna się na wygodnych łóżkach i kanapach, zaręczam ;)
> 
> Dobrze, to tyle. Znów osiągnęłam założony górny limit na rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Trzymajcie kciuki za rozwój wypadków - bo chociaż Viktor nie ma ani potwierdzenia, że Yuuri go lubi, ani czystych slipów, coby włożyć mógł je na seksowny tyłek, to i tak zna drogę do kwiaciarni. I obiecuje wam, że nie zawaha się jej użyć!
> 
> Do zobaczenia niebawem!
> 
> :*


	4. Nadzieja, co kwitnie dwa razy

***

W Yu-topii już od samego rana panował typowy dla kwiaciarni rozgardiasz, związany między innymi z przywiezieniem z hurtowni świeżej dostawy ciętych kwiatów oraz przygotowywaniem z tej okazji zleceń do odebrania w ciągu dnia. Równo o ósmej na posterunku za kontuarem kwiaciarni stanęła więc Mari, Toshiya poszedł zajrzeć do doniczkowych kwiatów rosnących w przydomowej szklarni, a Hiroko razem z Yuurim zajęli się najpilniejszą pracą w chłodni.

...a przynajmniej zajęli się, gdy najmłodszy członek rodziny w końcu zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do ulokowanej w piwnicy pracowni, gdzie od dobrej godziny w najlepsze urzędowała już jego mama. Yuuri z pewnym trudem przywitał się z rodzicielką, ziewnął, odetchnął, uderzył się rozłożonymi dłońmi w twarz, a potem założył na siebie roboczy fartuch oraz rękawiczki-wampirki i rzucił okiem na przyczepioną do korkowej tablicy listę zamówień. No dobra, na dziś mieli kilka małych zleceń związanych z typowo biznesowymi okolicznościami, dwie prośby o bukiety na wieczór i jeden, większy priorytet. A to ciekawe... Myśli Japończyka nieco się rozjaśniły, gdy zobaczył przedstawioną na kartce listę, a potem zerknął na rozstawione po pomieszczeniu wiadra oraz dostarczone wraz z nimi szklane wazony. Aha, czyli różowe tulipany i konwalie. Niezły wybór. Będą z nich ładne, proste, pękate bukiety.

Pierwszy pucharek stanął na roboczym stole, by po chwili zacząć wypełniać się przycinanymi z pomocą nożyc tulipanami. Chociaż Yuuri nie do końca dobrze znosił zimno, jednocześnie przekornie lubił siedzieć w chłodni, bo było tam cicho, spokojnie i mógł bez problemu operować kwiatami, nie bojąc się, że któreś z nich zaraz zaczną gubić płatki albo giąć się nie w tę stronę, którą potrzebował. Z drugiej strony praca była dość odtwórcza i podyktowana suchymi faktami zapisanymi na papierze, a przez to momentami trudniejsza niż rozmowa na żywo przy jednoczesnym tworzeniu kompozycji. Na przykład w dzisiejszym przypadku sprawa prezentowała się nad wyraz prosto, bo teoretycznie nie trzeba się było nawet trudzić z wiązaniem kwiatów. Ale przekornie motywowało to Yuuriego do zastanawiania się, czy powinien dodać coś od siebie. Coś, co spełni oczekiwania klienta, co go zaskoczy, jak to lubił pisać pewien mądry człowiek, a jednocześnie wciąż będzie zgodne z wytycznymi. Więc może lepiej by było, gdyby dołożył do tego jakąś białą wstążkę? Albo podmienił część tulipanów na jaśniejsze? A może...

\- Synku? - zagadnęła Hiroko, zerkając na pociechę okrągłymi, brązowymi, identycznymi jak u Yuuriego, tylko o wiele bardziej przenikliwymi oczami. Kwiaciarz natychmiast drgnął i złapał się na tym, że turlał łodyżkę przyciętego pod wymiar tulipana tak długo, jakby co najmniej chciał ukręcić z niej eko-cygaro. - Stało się coś? Bo wydajesz się dziś nieco bardziej zamyślony niż zwykle.

\- Tak? Nie zauważyłem. - Yuuri uniósł dłoń i pomacał się po policzku, jakby sprawdzał, czy naprawdę było po nim widać rozkojarzenie, ale z powodu grubej rękawiczki nie wyczuł niczego. - Wydaje mi się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Zupełnie nic...

No, może takie prawie "zupełnie nic". Bo dziać to się działo każdego dnia, oczywiście. Codziennie do sklepu przychodzili klienci, codziennie musiał układać dla nich bukiety, codziennie starał się być miły i uprzejmy i robił, co do niego należało, codziennie musiał dźwigać donice z roślinami, codziennie dostawał kwiaty od sympatycznych obcokrajowców...

Takie rzeczy zdarzały się codziennie, prawda? Na pewno tak się działo. Nawet jeśli nie w Japonii, to przynajmniej na jakimś Madagaskarze albo innej Antarktydzie.

\- Na pewno nic? - powtórzyła mama, ale kiedy Yuuri wzdrygnął się, mruknął coś pośpiesznie pod nosem i skupił się na przygotowywanej wiązance, uśmiechnęła się z wyrozumiałością. - No to nic. Ale gdyby jednak "coś' się stało, to wiesz. Zawsze cię wysłucham.

Yuuri pokiwał prawdziwą głową i potrząsnął tą mentalną. Nie, nie, nie, żadne wysłuchiwanie, to nie był materiał na jakiekolwiek opowiadanie, zdradzanie ani zwierzanie się. To brzmiało bardziej jak zwyczajne wariactwo. Jakiś przypadek. Sen. O, albo jeszcze lepiej - halucynacje. Tak, takie wyjaśnienie wydawało się całkiem rozsądnie. Przecież nieraz czytał na etykietach chemicznych nawozów, że wdychanie mogło powodować zawroty głowy, nudności, pocenie się, kołatanie serca i milion innych strasznych rzeczy, z których jakaś połowa pasowała do rysopisu jego dolegliwości. I pewnie tak właśnie się stało. Za dużo ślęczał nad różami, doszedł do tego stres i wysiłek spowodowany natłokiem zajęć i proszę - szalona wizja jak ta lala gotowa. A właściwie nie tyle jak ta lala, co jak ten przystojniak, i to w dodatku taki wysoki, miły, z ładnym akcentem, uśmiechem w kształcie serca oraz...

Nie! Stop! Prrr! Katsuki z rozmachem wrzucił do wiadra na odpadki kawałek obciętej łodyżki, jakby nie celował w pojemnik, ale w sedno swojego problemu. To przywidzenie było, przy-wi-dze-nie. Fatamorgana. Skomplikowany omam, ale tylko omam. To wcale nie tak, że mężczyzna zostawił po sobie całkiem fizyczny ślad oraz kilka miłych wspomnień. Jego już tu nie było, prawda? No właśnie. Jego tu wcale nie było.

Może to właśnie dlatego Yuuri, który wciąż nie za wiele rozumiał z zachowania obcokrajowca, a tym bardziej nie wiedział, co ma począć z trzymanym w pokoju bukietem oraz dołączonym do niej bilecikiem, postanowił zrobić to, co zawsze w stresujących sytuacjach - przeczekać najgorsze i stopniowo o sprawie zapomnieć.

Ta, zapomnieć... Gdyby to tylko od niego zależało. Ale nie zależało.

Na szczęście.

Prawie trzy godziny wytężonej pracy wystarczyły jednak na tyle, aby Yuuri nieco się wyciszył i zajął się tą normalną, przyziemną, wypełnioną kwiatami oraz zamówieniami codziennością. Dzięki temu dwadzieścia pucharów z tulipanami i konwaliami ozdobionych (jednak) śnieżnobiałymi, prosto zapiętymi wstążkami stanęło w gotowości jeszcze przed południem, czekając na odbiór. Pozostało je już tylko przenieść na górę, do kwiaciarni, gdzie po pracy miał się po nie zgłosić ojciec zlecającej. I chociaż zamówienie raczej nie należało do tych najmniejszych i na dobrą sprawę można je było schować na zaplecze, to i tak Hiroko wolała, by na kilka godzin wyeksponować je w sklepie. W ten sposób flakony miały robić za dodatkową reklamę, zachęcając klientów do polecenia Yu-topii na wypadek podobnych, uroczystych okazji.

\- Mari, pomożesz mi? Czy jesteś zajęta? - zagadnął Yuuri, targając na górę pierwszy wazon. No tak, pomysł pomysłem, ale dodatkowa siła robocza i tak by się przydała.

\- Spoko. Akurat skończyła się pora i od dłuższej chwili nikogo nie było, ale jakby co to nie zapomnij nadstawiać ucha - zgodziła się dziewczyna, zamykając zeszyt i zatykając sobie dla wygody ołówek za ucho. - Będziemy chodzić na zmianę.

Yuuri skinął głową. To nie tak, że bali się, że ktoś nagle zrobi napad na kwiaciarnię i w porywie zachłanności ukradnie kilka doniczek z orchideami, bo to był łup raczej mało atrakcyjny (w sensie... nie w ten sposób atrakcyjny), a poza tym w mieście naprawdę rzadko zdarzały się takie sytuacje. Cóż, przynajmniej raz fakt, że Hasetsu się wyludniało, się przydał - razem z normalnymi ludźmi zwiewali stąd też złodzieje. Najważniejsze było jednak to, żeby nie dać klientom czekać. Ciepłe, rodzinne traktowanie było mottem Yu-topii, którego młodsi starali się przestrzegać bardziej niż świętych godzin weekendowych kolacji.

Na szczęście we dwójkę całkiem szybko uporali się z przeniesieniem dziesięciu wazonów i właśnie nadchodziła kolej Yuuriego na postawienie na ziemi jedenastego z rzędu, kiedy nagle u drzwi rozległa się znajoma melodia wietrznych dzwoneczków, a z ulicy dobiegł szum samochodów i następująca po tym cisza, zwiastująca nadejście nowego klienta. O, dobrze się złożyło, że akurat zdążył wtaszczyć ten bukiet. Jeszcze tylko dosunie ostatnie trzy wazony jak najbliżej ściany, żeby Mari mogła bez przeszkód stawiać kolejne i zaraz będzie można-

\- Dzień dobry, Yuuri! - rozbrzmiało wesoło od wejścia, zanim zdążył dokończyć swoją myśl.

\- Dzień dobry, dzień do... - odpowiedział machinalnie i urwał, gdy w połowie wypowiedzi zorientował się, że nie tylko słyszy swoje imię, że słyszy je ze śpiewną nutą zaznaczoną na długim "U", ale że sam używa angielskiego. A kiedy używał angielskiego, to oznaczało to, że... Yuuri natychmiast poderwał się znad ustawionych w rzędzie pucharów z tulipanami i spojrzał wprost na stojącego w progu kwiaciarni mężczyznę. - Viktor!

Na to zduszone zawołanie obcokrajowiec rozpromienił się niczym polny słonecznik, potwierdzając tym samym, że sytuacja z dnia poprzedniego wcale nie była snem (albo jeśli była, to Katsuki miał kapitalny nawrót choroby). Viktor naprawdę tu stał i gdyby jakimś niewiarygodnym cudem Yuuri nie zapamiętałby go po wyglądzie, to i tak wszędzie rozpoznałby ten pogodny uśmiech w kształcie serca. Tym razem cudzoziemiec nie był jednak ubrany jak do pracy w wielkiej korporacji, ale wyglądał nieco mniej formalnie: nosił twarzową, podkreślającą kolor oczu, niebieską marynarkę, do tego gładką, czarną koszulkę, białe spodnie oraz gładkie mokasyny. "Codzienna elegancja" - Yuuri widział te frazesy rodem z portali o modzie, ale musiał przyznać, że w tym przypadku pasował on idealnie.

A najbardziej z tego wszystkiego pasował do Viktora oczywiście szczery uśmiech, który powiększał się do tego momentu, aż mężczyzna rozchylił usta i znów się odezwał.

\- Zapamiętałeś - zauważył nie bez dumy w głosie, potrząsając delikatnie głową, na co jego grzywka zafalowała jak miniaturowa, srebrzysta kurtynka. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę.

Yuuriemu ciężko było powiedzieć, czy również się cieszył (nie mówiąc już o tym, że ciężko mu było _powiedzieć_ w ogóle)... Znaczy, to oczywiście nie tak, że się zupełnie nie cieszył! Cieszył się, owszem, ale o wiele bardziej był chyba zdziwiony, zaskoczony, wstrząśnięty i zmieszany, normalnie jak drink z palemką. Jakby ten moment, kiedy Viktor zostawił go z bukietem w dłoni oraz pustką w głowie, właśnie do niego wrócił.

Dopiero stukot butów dochodzący z głębi sklepu sprawił, że patrzący na siebie mężczyźni wreszcie się ocknęli. I znów szybszy okazał się Viktor.

\- A, właśnie! Przecież nie przyszedłem z pustymi rękami. Co prawda na początku chciałem ci kupić kawę, ale że nie wiem, jaką pijesz, więc... - zaczął obcokrajowiec, po czym podniósł trzymaną w dłoni papierową torbę. - Więc ostatecznie stanęło na tym. Wziąłem trochę onigiri na drugie śniadanie, ale muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że po drodze zupełnie zapomniałem, które są z czym. Przydałaby mi się pomoc jakiegoś eksperta, który umie przeczytać etykietki. No to co? Czy dasz się w takim razie porwać na mały lunch? Tak w ramach połączenia przyjemnego z pożytecznym?

\- Ja... - zaczął kwiaciarz i urwał, słysząc, jak dobiegające od strony schodów kroki właśnie zatrzymują się w progu. Yuuri w pośpiechu obejrzał się na wchodzącą Mari, która najpierw zmrużyła oczy, następnie zrozumiała, że to wcale nie był żaden klient, otaksowała nieznajomego wzrokiem, szczególnie długo i wnikliwie zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach (siostra!), a potem bezgłośnie wskazała nosem na część przyniesionych wazonów i na Viktora, wycofując się z powrotem do chłodni. - Jasne. Oczywiście. W sumie to chętnie bym coś przekąsił. Umieram z głodu normalnie. Tak od dwóch dni... Godzin! Godzin. Jasne, że godzin. Tylko czy mógłbyś poczekać tak jeszcze z kwadrans? Musimy skończyć przygotowywać zamówienie.

\- W porządku, mną się nie przejmuj - uspokoił Viktor i wygiął się w bok, starając się zajrzeć Yuuriemu przez ramię. - A zdradzisz mi jeszcze tak na szybko, co takiego ładnego szykujecie?

Katsuki przysiągłby, że czubki jego uszu właśnie okryły się czerwienią. A niech to licho porwie. Jeśli to wszystko nie była sprawka chemikaliów, to pewnie niechcący nawdychał się jakiejś pleśni z roślin, przez co miewał te nagłe skoki gorączki. I zawstydzenia też.

Tylko jakie drobnoustroje powodowały napady wstydu?

\- To nic takiego - wydukał wreszcie, walcząc z samym sobą, aby nie barwa jego policzków nie pokonała stojących tuż obok tulipanów. - Tylko... kwiaty na ślub.

\- O. - Dźwięczna, krótka, zaskoczona samogłoska wyleciała spomiędzy ułożonych w idealne kółko ust Viktora, po czym wzleciała w wyjątkowo niskie przestworza pogrążonego w ciszy sklepu. - No tak, rozumiem. Ślub. To naprawdę niezły awans w porównaniu z wczorajszym bukietem dla szalonego Rosjanina, prawda?

\- To wcale nie jest awans! - zaprzeczył szybko Katsuki, nie wiedząc, czemu aż tak bardzo go to ruszyło. - To wcale nie tak, bo... bo zamówienia na śluby zdarzają się regularnie i to żaden zaszczyt ani nic w tym stylu, a bukiet dla ciebie był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Więc jeśli miałbym powiedzieć, co jest dla mnie ważniejsze, to-

\- Yuuri! - Głos wołającej go Mari wykazywał już wszelkie symptomy typowego pospieszania, co zdecydowanie nie pomagało Yuuriemu w skupieniu się i poprawnym przekazaniu swoich myśli. Słowa, na swoje nieszczęście, nie były jak kwiaty. Nie dało się ich wycofać i jeszcze raz włożyć w bukiet, tym razem pod ładniejszym kątem.

Viktor wykazał się jednak większym zrozumieniem dla tej palącej sytuacji i szybko wskazał na ulicę.

\- W porządku, już nie będę stać wam nad głowami. Poczekam na zewnątrz - uprzedził i nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia Japończyka, wyszedł ze sklepu, uśmiechając się i machając mu ręką w ramach tymczasowego pożegnania. - To do zobaczenia za chwilę!

W milczącej odpowiedzi Yuuri uniósł dłoń i odmachał Viktorowi, odprowadzając mężczyznę wzrokiem aż do zamknięcia półprzezroczystych drzwi. Lecz kiedy w końcu rozbrzmiało kliknięcie, a Katsuki pojął, co robi i jak musi to wyglądać z boku, z paniką złapał się za nieposłuszną rękę i ściągnął ją na dół, równocześnie pragnąc nią sobie palnąć w czoło. Co z niego za idiota! Przecież wciąż nie rozumiał, czemu zasłużył sobie na tamte kwiaty i czy w ogóle powinien się zadawać z obcym facetem, a mimo to szczerzył się jak głupi do sera, gdy ten zaproponował mu wspólny posiłek... Znaczy, no dobra, nie był aż tak obcy. W końcu wiedział, że ma na imię Viktor i że kupił na lunch onigiri, a to w sumie więcej informacji niż wiedział o większości kolegów ze studiów. Ale to wciąż nic nie znaczyło! Okej, był miły i zaproponował mu śniadanie, bo... bo... bo może chciał zawrzeć z kwiaciarnią jakąś umowę? O, i to by przy okazji doskonale tłumaczyło ten wczorajszy garnitur i aktówkę. Tak, to pewnie to. Sprzedawał jakieś polisy ubezpieczeniowe albo chciał namówić do wykupienia akcji jego spółki. Na pewno.

A jednak ten sam Yuuri, który w myślach łajał się za zbyt pozytywną reakcję i wyobrażanie sobie nie-wiadomo-czego (jednocześnie zastępując te myśli jeszcze większym nie-wiadomo-czym), w o wiele lepszym niż jeszcze dziesięć minut temu nastroju pobiegł do chłodni, by pomóc chrząkającej wymownie siostrze dźwigać pozostałe flakony z kwiatami. Nic sobie nie robił z jej dwuznacznych min, zupełnie pogrążony w rozmyślaniach o jeszcze jednej, arcyważniej informacji na temat nowego znajomego - bo okazało się, że Viktor był Rosjaninem. Gdy tylko Yuuri o tym usłyszał, musiał przyznać, że jego miękki akcent faktycznie do czegoś takiego pasował. A więc Rosja... Wysocy, przystojni ludzie, dużo śniegu, dużo zimna... Jakieś niedźwiedzie polarne na ulicach? No, może po prostu renifery. W sumie to całkiem ciekawe, jak Viktor znosił tamtejsze warunki klimatyczne i czy pogoda w Japonii mu sprzyjała. Ach, no i oczywiście o kwiaty. Jakie były popularne, jakie rzadkie, jakie sam lubił... Musiał go o to wszystko wypytać.

Tylko czy jedna, krótka przerwa na lunch wystarczy...?

\- Ostatni - sapnął Katsuki, ocierając czoło z potu. Gdy tylko dwadzieścia wazonów stanęło w zwartym szyku, a siostra znów zajęła miejsce za ladą, Yuuri w tempie błyskawicznym odwiązał fartuch, zzuł rękawiczki i, łapiąc za swoją bluzę, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Nawet jeśli pracował ze zdwojoną siłą i uwinął się o całe cztery minuty wcześniej, niż zakładał, nie chciał kazać czekać Viktorowi już ani sekundę dłużej. Żeby nie wyjść na gbura, oczywiście. Tylko dlatego. - Okej! To ja na chwilę wychodzę!

\- Tak jakbym zdążyła zapomnieć o tym gościu, który na ciebie czeka! - odpowiedziała ironicznie Mari, kręcąc głową na widok brata pospiesznie zamykającego za sobą drzwi.

I może to i dobrze, że Yuuri zniknął tak szybko, że nie usłyszał zbyt wyraźnie ostatniego zdania, które Japonka wypowiedziała z takim dziwnym, typowo siostrzanym uśmieszkiem:

\- Tylko mi tego nie schrzań!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! :)
> 
> Tym razem znów wracamy do historii prezentowanej oczami Yuuriego (i na chwilę zatrzymamy się na nim dłużej). Biedaczek, dziś się mocno nakombinował, żeby jakoś sensownie wytłumaczyć działania Viktora. A to zatrucie chemikaliami, a to sprzedawca polis ubezpieczeniowych... Ostry przypadek stanu zaprzeczania. No ale czegóż można się spodziewać po osobie, która miłość zna z opowiadań klientów, a nie z własnego doświadczenia. Na szczęście nigdy nie jest za późno na naukę :3
> 
> Ciekawostki:
> 
> \- Jakkolwiek określenie "chłodnia" nie jest zbyt delikatne i przywodzi na myśl raczej wielki, mięsny pokój na zapleczu masarni, to nie do końca o to tu chodzi. Tutaj chłodnia to zwyczajna piwnica (oczywiście w lepszym standardzie), gdzie przetrzymywane są kwiaty cięte, aby dłużej wytrzymywały. Świeże dostawy są ważne, ale oczywiście nie odbywają się codziennie w całości. W kwiaciarniach stosuje się też chłodnie w formie przeszklonych szaf lub całych komór, ale służą one tylko do trzymania w nich kwiatów. Tych ciętych, bo doniczkowe wolą zwykle sklepowe ciepełko.
> 
> \- Gdybyście się zastanawiali - śluby i wesela w Japonii coraz częściej przypominają te zachodnie ze względu na... modę, oczywiście. Kto by nie chciał mieć na własnej uroczystości odświętnej sukni, balowej sali i mnóstwa dekoracji? Są oczywiście różnice jak wręczanie gościom wypaśnych prezentów czy przemieszanie się z zabawą od lokalu do lokalu (anegdotki osobiście zasłyszane od osoby, która była na weselu swojej sensei od japońskiego), ale w gruncie rzeczy wiele rzeczy wygląda jak u nas. Dlatego i kwiaciarnie mają z tego ładną kasę :3
> 
> \- W Rosji nie ma na ulicach niedźwiedzi polarnych. Ani reniferów. Jakby co.
> 
> W następnym rozdziale, jak możecie przewidywać, będziemy kontynuować naszą tyci-schadzkę. Czy Yuuri skuma bazę i ile odcieni uroczych rumieńców przy tym zaliczy (podpowiem - dużo), tego dowiedzie się w kolejnej części. Więęęc...
> 
> Do następnego! Muah!
> 
> :*


	5. Nie czas żałować róż, gdy płoną policzki

***

Pierwsze wrażenie ma się tylko jedno - głosiła stara, powszechnie znana sentencja. I jeśli była tak samo prawdziwa, to Yuuri pokazał się Viktorowi od chyba najgorszej możliwej strony, bo od strony skrzynki przepełnionej kwiatami, którą niósł jak ta ostatnia ofiara losu. Gdyby miał się ratować kolejną szansą, to również nie wyglądało to najlepiej, bowiem za drugim razem, tym dzisiejszym, nie umiał wydukać nic poza imieniem mężczyzny, a tak w ogóle to najpierw zaprezentował mu swoje nieciekawe tyły, zanim odwrócił się i przedstawił równie wątpliwy przód.

Ale jak to się również mówiło: do trzech razy sztuka. Yuuri naprawdę mocno pragnął choć trochę odczarować paskudne wrażenie, jakie wywarł przy wcześniejszych spotkaniach, dlatego przed pójściem na lunch postanowił przywitać się z Viktorem jak należy. Porozmawiać jak należy. Podziękować jak należy i ewentualnie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy jak należy. Na przykład chciał zaprosić go(jak należy, rzecz jasna) na coś więcej niż szybki posiłek i gdyby była taka ewentualność, choć Yuuri oczywiście nie zamierzał się napraszać ani nic, bo tak naprawdę różnica między jego poziomem a poziomem Viktora była niczym porównywanie zwykłej, przeciętnej stokrotki do czarnego tulipana, ale w sumie skoro i to był kwiat, i to był kwiat, znaczy, i jeden był człowiekiem, i drugi był człowiekiem, to może dało się od czasu do czasu... jakoś tak... spotkać?

O ile, oczywiście, miałby szansę to wszystko zaproponować.

Bo kiedy zaaferowany Yuuri jedną ręką siłował się z rękawem bluzy, a drugą zamykał wejściowe drzwi, wypadając z kwiaciarni niczym strzała, omal nie staranował Viktora, który akurat siedział w kuckach, podziwiając ustawione przed sklepem donice z kwiatami. Yuuri momentalnie zbladł. Do diaska, przecież z niego była jakaś chodząca katastrofa! Biegająca. Wybiegająca i potykająca się o własne kolana. Potykająca i chwiejąca się jak pijany mistrz kung-fu, tylko że żaden był z niego mistrz kung-fu. No chyba że pijany. Ewentualnie. Chociaż uchowaj Boże.

Na całe szczęście w ostatniej chwili Yuuri zdołał uskoczyć w bok. Zachybotał na jednej nodze, wcisnął dłoń w problematyczny rękaw, aż wreszcie bezpiecznie przystanął na chodniku, wpatrując się z pewnym przerażenio-zaskoczeniem w uśmiechającego się obcokrajowca.

\- Ładne lądowanie - zażartował Viktor, podnosząc się z przyklęku. Jeszcze przed chwilą Yuuri mógł podziwiać uroczy przedziałek zdobiący czubek srebrzystej głowy, a teraz na wysokości jego oczu znalazła się twarz przystojnego mężczyzny. I co tu dużo mówić: z każdej strony był on absolutnie idealny. - To co? Jesteś wolny?

\- Tak, jasne. Jestem. - Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy po tej odpowiedzi zauważył w oczach Viktora jakiś radosny błysk? - Przepraszam, że nie mogłem od razu wyjść, ale to była dość pilna sprawa i nawet specjalnie wyciągnąłem siostrę do pomocy, więc-

\- Wow, wow, Yuuri, stop. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Przecież jesteś u siebie w pracy - uspokoił obcokrajowiec, a potem jedna z jasnych brwi, ta lepiej widoczna, uniosła się w wyrazie lekkiego zdumienia. - Zaraz... Siostra?

\- A, no tak. Yu-topia to rodzinny interes. Pracujemy tutaj we czwórkę, z rodzicami - zdradził Yuuri, jakoś tak automatycznie łapiąc za skraj niebieskiej bluzy i mnąc ją nerwowo. Faktycznie. Pewnie dla takiego biznesmena jak Viktor życie na garnuszku rodziny było czymś mało atrakcyjnym, żeby nie powiedzieć: hańbiącym. Katsuki poczuł się przez to niczym na jakiejś rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, tyle że zamiast o posadę starał się o znajomość. - W sumie często nam to mówią, że trochę się od siebie różnimy. W sensie ja i Mari.

\- Może odrobinkę - przyznał z dziwnym zadowoleniem Rosjanin, po czym uniósł papierową torbę i potrząsnął nią zachęcająco. - No dobrze, wystarczy tych tłumaczeń. W takim razie czy zdradzisz mi jakieś ładne miejsce, gdzie możemy zjeść? Może park? Albo ulubiony zakątek?

\- Czy ja wiem... Raczej nie powinienem odchodzić za daleko od sklepu, ale... Co powiesz na ławkę na zapleczu? Może nie jest tam jakoś oszałamiająco pięknie, ale na pewno jest cicho. No i zawsze jest wolne miejsce - zaproponował dość luźno i bez specjalnych nadziei na pozytywną odpowiedź, ale o dziwo Viktor od razu z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.

\- Za tobą wszędzie.

Yuuri poprowadził go więc przez bramę i wzdłuż podjazdu dla minivana, aż okrążyli budynek kwiaciarni i zaszli na podwórko, gdzie ulokowane było wejście do prywatnej części domu (znajdującego się trochę na tyłach, a trochę na piętrze sklepu) oraz szklarnia. Tuż obok tej ostatniej, z widokiem na raczkujący ogródek warzywny, stała nieco wytarta przez lata ławka, stanowiąca cel ich mało wyszukanej podróży.

Zanim jednak usadził na niej Viktora, Yuuri zajrzał zapobiegawczo do szklarni, sprawdzając, czy tata już sobie z niej poszedł. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, aby on albo mama przerywali im posiłek, zagadując Viktora o jakieś głupoty. Wystarczyło, że musiał się mierzyć z głupotami we własnej głowie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął nieco skonsternowany Rosjanin, na co Japończyk szybko zamknął drzwi i pokiwał głową. Było czysto.

\- Tak, jasne. Już siadam - potwierdził i przycupnął na ławce tuż obok Viktora. Minęło kilka długich sekund, w czasie których mężczyźni przypatrywali się sobie, czekając na ruch drugiego. - To właściwie... W czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Yuuri, jesteś niemożliwy. Brzmisz jakbyś rozmawiał z klientem - zwrócił mu uwagę Viktor, zabawnie przechylając głowę. - Rozluźnij się. To tylko niezobowiązująca pogawędka, a nie prezentacja oferty handlowej. Naprawdę nie zamierzam cię z niczego rozliczać.

\- O-okej, wybacz. To wszystko przez to, że nie jestem dobry w takich rzeczach - przyznał się z pokorą.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wczoraj radziliśmy sobie całkiem nieźle. I to na tyle nieźle, że tu wróciłem. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym rozwinął trzymaną torebkę i przysunął ją bliżej Yuuriego. - To może tak na rozgrzewkę zaczniemy od czegoś neutralnego, hm? Wyjaśnisz mi, z czym są?

Katsuki zawahał się, ale już po chwili wsunął rękę i wyciągnął stamtąd kilka trójkątnych, zafoliowanych zawiniątek, zaopatrzonych w logo ze śnieżynką. W mig ją rozpoznał.

\- Ach, kupiłeś je u Nishigorich! - powiedział i zaraz pospiesznie dorzucił: - Znaczy, Yuuko i Takeshi to moi znajomi, przyjaźnimy się jeszcze z czasów szkoły. Prowadzą niewielką kawiarnię z własnymi wypiekami i... ale to już przecież wiesz, skoro tam byłeś - wyjaśnił pokrótce Yuuri, a potem rozłożył onigiri na kolanach i zaczął im się po kolei przyglądać. - Rany, wziąłeś chyba po jednym z każdego dostępnego rodzaju. Serio, masz tu wszystko... To jest z umeboshi, takim rodzajem kwaśnej śliwki, to jest z tuńczykiem, to z łososiem, to znów z kombu... znaczy, z wodorostami...

\- O, jakie to egzotyczne! W takim razie ja poproszę tą! - Viktor już wyciągał rękę, żeby chwycić onigiri z kombu, ale tuż przed nim znieruchomiał i spojrzał niepewnie na Yuuriego. - No chyba że kombo to twoje ulubione?

\- W porządku, nie krępuj się. - Yuuri zachichotał w duchu na te urocze przejęzyczenie i od razu wziął kulkę z umeboshi. - Jeśli mogę wybrać, to zdecydowanie bardziej wolę popatrzeć, jak ją ze smakiem zjadasz.

Trzy... dwa... jeden... Nie, tym razem Yuuriemu się nie zdawało. Jakaś dziwna ekspresja faktycznie przemknęła przez twarz Viktora, zanim obcokrajowiec nie zasłonił ust zwiniętą w pięść dłonią i nie uciekł spojrzeniem w drugi bok. Po dość krótkiej chwili milczenia, w trakcie trwania której kwiaciarz zdołał zauważyć, że ramiona towarzysza jakoś tak delikatnie drżą, Viktor w końcu odchrząknął i znów zwrócił ku niemu swoje niesamowite, jasne oczy. Nim jednak Yuuri zdążył odgadnąć, o co właściwie w tym wszystkim chodziło, mężczyzna chwycił wodorostowe onigiri, odpakował je i na oczach Katsukiego odgryzł solidny kęs. Yuuri poczuł nagłe ukłucie stresu związane z tym, że jako Japończyk był poniekąd odpowiedzialny za smak rodzimej kuchni. Jak się szybko okazało - bał się całkowicie niepotrzebnie.

\- Mmm...! Myślałem, że będzie bardziej jak suche sushi, ale to jest po prostu _vkusno_! - zawołał śmiesznie Viktor, przeżuwając kęs ryżowej kulki. - Jest takie słone i mocno smakuje morzem... ale jest też dobre. Naprawdę dobre. Aż człowiek ma ochotę na kolejny gryz.

I jakby w ramach zwieńczenia tej pełnej optymizmu reklamy, Viktor bez zastanowienia podsunął Yuuriemu swoje onigiri.

\- To co? Może chcesz trochę spróbować? Bo widzę, że nic nie jesz.

\- Nie, może lepiej nie... - "Na tym etapie" przemknęło Yuuriemu przez myśl, ale dobrze, że zdołał zatrzymać język za zębami, zanim wypowiedział słowa na głos. Taka uwaga była absolutnie niepotrzebna. Absolutnie nieprofesjonalna. I absolutnie zawstydzająca. - Ale spokojnie, już zaczynam swoją, naprawdę. Spójrz.

Na potwierdzenie Yuuri pospiesznie odpakował ryżową kulkę z umeboshi, ugryzł kawałek i obrócił się w stronę Viktora, chcąc pokazać, z jakim zaangażowaniem ją ciamka. I to był błąd. Znajdowali się przecież tak blisko siebie, że Yuuri mógł wyraźnie dojrzeć prążki zdobiące błękitne tęczówki, delikatny błysk balsamu na wargach oraz zabłąkane ziarenko ryżu przyklejone do kącika ust Rosjanina. Myśl, że mógłby tak zwyczajnie unieść dłoń i zabrać ziarenko z policzka przystojnego mężczyzny, przy okazji sprawdzając, czy faktycznie jego skóra była taka miła w dotyku jak myślał, sprawiła, że niemal się zadławił.

Yuuri równie błyskawicznie umknął więc spojrzeniem w przeciwną stronę i spuścił głowę, patrząc gdzieś pod nogi. Wstydził się znów spojrzeć na Viktora, wstydził się choćby odezwać, chociaż z drugiej strony milczenie wydawało się równie krępujące. Nie wiedział nawet, czy nie powinien się odwdzięczyć i zaproponować gryza swojego onigiri, ale to zadanie przerastało go chyba najbardziej. Może w Rosji było to zupełnie normalne, ale z jego perspektywy taki posiłek zaczynał wyglądać jak spotkanie zakochanej pary, która dzieliła się jedzeniem, a każdy kęs kończyła... Japończyk przełknął ślinę i zacisnął usta. Jego wyobraźnia chyba właśnie przeżywała swój niespodziewany rozkwit, którego nie zaznała od całych dwudziestu trzech lat.

Cisza została więc podtrzymana, a mężczyźni skupili się na lunchu. Gdy emocje trochę ostygły, Yuuri musiał przyznać, że poczęstunek mimo wszystko niesamowicie mu smakował. Śliwkowe onigiri było dobre, słono-kwaśne i rozpływające się w ustach, niby takie samo jak kiedyś, gdy Yuuko częstowała go na przerwach w szkole, ale zapach minionej ulewy oraz obecność drugiego człowieka, który mruczał radośnie pod nosem i lekko kołysał długimi nogami, stanowiły coś w rodzaju dodatkowej, niewidzialnej przyprawy. Yuuri uśmiechnął się do siebie i ugryzł jeszcze jeden, mały kęs. Naprawdę świetne. Może podczas następnego spotkania odwdzięczy się Viktorowi i kupi mu całe onigiri z umeboshi. Żeby też wiedział, jakie są smaczne. O, i przyniesie zieloną herbatę. Będzie idealnie pasować.

\- Viktor, ja... - zaczął dość niespodziewanie. Ale czy w ogóle będą jakiekolwiek inne spotkania? Viktor mógł poczuć się zawiedziony tym, jak mało ciekawym i zamkniętym w sobie człowiekiem był Yuuri. Tak naprawdę to mógł to być ich ostatni raz. - Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale wydawało mi się, że nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałem tutaj nikogo takiego jak ty. Mieszkasz w Hasetsu? Czy może jesteś tu tymczasowo?

\- Nie widziałeś nikogo takiego, w sensie nikogo tak ekscentrycznego? - zaśmiał się Viktor. - No tak, masz rację. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś po moim nieogarnięciu kanji to faktycznie, nie żyję tu na stałe. Przyjechałem do Japonii w tym tygodniu, na targi prezentów do Fukuoki, choć jednocześnie zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, czy nie zostać tu jeszcze na jakiś czas. Nadspodziewanie dobrze mi się tu myśli.

Dla Yuuriego najbardziej kluczową informacją wcale nie było to, że Viktor przyleciał tu na "Gift Show", jakkolwiek był pod dużym wrażeniem, bo z pewnych względów bardzo chciał się tam wybrać. Nie było nawet ważne to, że Rosjanin przyjechał tu tylko na trochę, aczkolwiek poczuł jakiś dziwny niepokój w sercu. Najistotniejsze było to, że _zostawał_ i że...

\- "Dobrze myśli"? - powtórzył z wahaniem Yuuri.

\- Nom - przytaknął wesoło Viktor, kończąc w międzyczasie swoje onigiri i sięgając po kolejne, to z łososiem. - Tak się akurat składa, że jestem architektem wnętrz.

Niewiele brakowało, a szczęka opadłaby Katsukiemu z wrażenia, a ryż z ugryzionego kęsa wysypałby się na ziemię jak monety z Jednorękiego Bandyty. Jeśli Viktor w jakikolwiek sposób mógł sobie zasłużyć na jeszcze większy szacunek Yuuriego, to właśnie to zrobił. Więc wcale nie był żadnym biznesmenem, maklerem, managerem czy innym władcą korporacji. Był architektem. Urządzał mieszkania i to pewnością nie mniej wspaniałe (znaczy, eleganckie, eleganckie!) niż on sam, skoro mógł pozwolić sobie na wypad do Japonii w ramach "dobrego myślenia". Nie wiedzieć czemu Yuuri przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że w takim razie Viktor mógł być jednak w jego zasięgu... ale zaraz szybko poprawił się i dodał, że chodziło oczywiście o zasięg w sensie wymiany doświadczeń. Tak, tylko o to. W końcu i jeden, i drugi zajmował się komponowaniem, choć oczywiście każdy na nieco inny sposób. Tak to wyglądało. Oczywiście. Nic więcej.

Zabawne. A Yuuri już myślał...

\- ...że jesteś sprzedawcą polis... - mruknął, zanim otworzył szeroko oczy i zrozumiał, że powiedział to jak najbardziej na głos. Znowu coś mu się wyrwało! Znowu!

\- Ja? Sprzedawcą? Naprawdę? - Viktor spojrzał na Yuuriego, potem zerknął na papierową torebkę z piekarni Nishigorich i znów obrzucił wzrokiem rumieniącego się kwiaciarza. - I pewnie sądziłeś, że to jest jakaś część chwytu marketingowego? Że próbuję cię przekupić?

\- Tak trochę? Troszeczkę? - przyznał Katsuki i zawstydzony przytknął do ust w połowie zjedzone onigiri, tak jakby miało to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w ukryciu spąsowiałych policzków. - Ale w porządku. Jakby co to byłem przygotowany ci odmówić. W końcu już od dawna mamy ubezpieczenie na wypadek tajfunów.

\- Yuuri... To by było zbyt okrutne. Gdybyś bez najmniejszego zawahania powiedział, że odrzucasz moje starania, serce dosłownie pękłoby mi na pół - jęknął z boleścią Viktor. Był w tym jednak tak przesadnie teatralny i tak komicznie wzniósł oczy do nieba, że Yuuri nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie no, myślę, że nie byłoby tak źle. Jestem pewien, że w Hasetsu trafiłaby się masa ludzi, którzy z ogromną chęcią kupiliby od ciebie każdą polisę. Oczywiście gdybyś tylko jakieś sprzedawał - pocieszył.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko na ciebie mój urok osobisty nie działa? - chlipnął Viktor, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, na co Yuuri delikatnie wzruszył ramionami i wsunął do ust resztkę onigiri.

\- Znam cię zaledwie od wczoraj, a już zdołałeś wyciągnąć mnie na wspólny lunch - przypomniał Japończyk. - Powiedziałbym więc raczej, że to ty coś kupiłeś.

\- No na pewno zdobyłem świetne onigiri - przytaknął Viktor, lecz Yuuri potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie tylko - odparł i oblizał kciuk, na którym pozostało kilka ziarenek lepkiego ryżu. Viktor, który właśnie szykował się do kolejnego gryza, zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. - Przede wszystkim kupiłeś mnie.

Tym razem to ryżowa kulka Rosjana niemal wypadła mu z dłoni. Na szczęście po chwili prawdziwie akrobatycznej walki pochwycił ją w obie ręce, odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na Japończyka, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Wiesz co, Yuuri? Chyba muszę zweryfikować swoją wcześniejszą wypowiedź. Wcale nie jesteś niemożliwy - wyznał i odetchnął przez nos, przybierając roztkliwiony wyraz twarzy. - Jesteś absolutnie niesamowity.

Te niejednoznaczne słowa jakoś tak dziwnie ucieszyły Yuuriego. Może dlatego, że wreszcie ktoś pochwalił go za coś innego niż bycie dobrym synem czy sumiennym pracownikiem, a może dlatego, że komplement wyszedł od tego specjalnego człowieka. W ogóle każda pozytywna reakcja Viktora, każda sekunda, kiedy jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a w oczach błyskały wesołe iskierki, była warta tyle, że typowe onieśmielenie i speszenie odchodziło na dalszy plan. Przy Viktorze mówienie wydawało się czymś naprawdę przyjemnym. Przy Viktorze samo bycie było... miłe.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął więc Yuuri. Skoro tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, to może warto było poruszyć jeszcze ten jeden temat? Ten związany z pewnym chaotycznym wyznaniem. - A czy mogę cię zapytać o coś jeszcze?

\- Ależ oczywiście - zachęcił obcokrajowiec, błyskając białymi zębami. - Zagaduj o co tylko zechcesz.

\- No bo w sumie tak do mnie dotarło... że skoro nie próbujesz mnie namówić na kupno niczego... - Yuuri podniósł głowę, konfrontując swoje spojrzenie z błękitnymi oczami. - ...to o co chodziło z tymi wczorajszymi kwiatami?

Onigiri z łososiem chwilowo poszło w odstawkę, tak samo zresztą jak pogodny wyraz twarzy architekta. Radość zmyta niczym kredowy napis z tablicy ustąpiła miejsca trudnej do określenia mieszaninie emocji.

\- Ach, to - powiedział Viktor i zasępił się. Do tej pory cisza w jego wykonaniu jeszcze nie była taka ciężka i napięta. - Ja... Przepraszam za nie. Wygłupiłem się.

Wygłupił się? Yuuri zamrugał, a przez ciało przeszła taka jakby chłodna fala. Aha, wygłupił się. No tak, w sumie to było oczywiste. Wygłupy. To nie było nic wiążącego. Te dziwne sugestie... Tylko mu się coś przywidziało. To dobrze. Yuuri przełknął ślinę, próbując pozbyć się cierpkiego smaku śliwki z ust. Tak, to w porządku...

Całe szczęście, że pogawędka zdołała jakoś przeskoczyć na przyjemniejsze tory związane z kwitnącymi wiśniami, humorzastą pogodą w Hasetsu oraz klimatem w Rosji (gdzie, jak się okazało, wcale nie było niedźwiedzi ani reniferów), a żaden z nich zapobiegawczo nie napomknął już o pierwszym spotkaniu. W takiej luźnej, niezobowiązującej atmosferze Viktor i Yuuri zjedli jeszcze po jednym onigiri i zamienili chyba z milion zdań (potwierdzając tym samym, że teoria względności czasu działała również punktowo na Ziemi), aż w końcu kwiaciarz poczuł w kieszeni znajomą wibrację telefonu. No tak, minęło całe pół godziny, a to oznaczało koniec przerwy na dziś.

\- Muszę już iść - powiedział ostrożnie, ściskając w dłoni resztkę foliowego opakowania. Nie umiał prawić komplementów, ale mimo wszystko bardzo chciał się odwdzięczyć i powiedzieć Viktorowi coś miłego. - Ogromnie ci dziękuję za wspólny lunch. Pewnie wyda się to okropnie wyświechtane, tym bardziej że nie raz jadłem u Nishigorich, ale chyba nigdy nie smakowało mi to tak jak dziś.

Viktor uśmiechnął się i zaraz zerwał się z miejsca. Wyglądał trochę jak wysoka, rozpromieniona lampa z kloszem ze srebrnych włosów. Nie do przegapienia ani zapomnienia.

\- Mnie również. Znaczy, mnie również smakowało, chociaż dla mnie to był pierwszy raz. Ale za to od razu najlepszy z możliwych - odpowiedział szybko, ani na sekundę nie spuszczając oczuz Yuuriego. - W takim razie... Czy mógłbym skorzystać z twojej przychylności i odprowadzić cię jeszcze pod drzwi? - rzucił i nie nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył z Yuurim u boku z powrotem do frontowej część kwiaciarni. Więc Yuuri nie odpowiadał. W sumie bardzo mu ta sytuacja odpowiadała.

Viktor również nie przerywał ciszy, być może nieświadomie, bo po prostu lubił sobie pomilczeć, a może specjalnie, żeby trochę niezauważenie wkraść się do środka sklepu. Na miejscu czekała już jednak siedząca za ladą Mari, której kolejna wizyta eleganckiego mężczyzny oczywiście nie umknęła uwadze. Rosjanin z szacunkiem ukłonił się przed Japonką, na co ta przewróciła oczami, podniosła się z krzesła i machając ręką w niezidentyfikowanym geście znaczącym coś pomiędzy "no wreszcie", "tak, tak, dzień dobry" a "a róbcie, co chcecie", poszła na zaplecze na własną przerwę śniadaniową. Yuuri wiedział jednak, że niebawem wróci, a wtedy już na dobre będą musieli zająć się pracą.

\- Viktor, ja...

\- W porządku, nie musisz tłumaczyć. Wiem, że masz swoje obowiązki. Ja też powinienem zająć się moimi - uprzedził go jednak Viktor, zanim Yuuri założył fartuch i zdołał nieśmiało przekazać Rosjaninowi, że oczywiście mógł tu chwilę zostać, ale tak do maksymalnie pierwszego klienta. - Ale żeby nie było mi tak całkiem smutno, że już stąd wychodzę, to czy mógłbym cię wybawić od jakiegoś kwiatka? Co? Który koleżka stoi u ciebie najdłużej?

Czy tego chciał, czy nie, w głowie Yuuriego od razu pojawiło się skojarzenie z dniem wczorajszym - a to zmroziło jego mózg chyba skuteczniej niż poranna sesja w chłodni.

\- Eee... Znaczy... Może... - Japończyk bezradnie rozejrzał się po kwiaciarni, nie rozumiejąc, czy i co za ukryty motyw może mieć w tym wszystkim Rosjanin. Ani jak powinien na to wszystko zareagować. - ...może fikus?

\- Fikus? - powtórzył równie zaskoczony Viktor, mrugając z gracją godną spłoszonej sarny. A niech to. Yuuri znów nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie patrzeć na jego błękitne oczy i długie, jasne rzęsy. - A co w języku kwiatów znaczą fikusy?

\- Nic? Znaczy, chyba nic - opowiedział kwiaciarz. Po raz pierwszy w życiu kompletnie stracił głowę, zapominając o kwestiach znanych mu praktycznie od dzieciństwa. - Ale jeśli chcesz coś innego, co ma znaczenie, to oczywiście nie ma żadnego pro-

\- Nie, nie, nie trzeba! Wybrałeś go dla mnie, więc jest najzupełniej w porządku - zaprzeczył błyskawicznie Viktor, ze zdumionego wyrazu twarzy naturalnie przechodząc w swój firmowy, sercowaty uśmiech. - Tak. Niech będzie pan Fikus. Myślę, że świetnie się dogadamy.

Nie do końca przekonany Yuuri opakował jednak roślinkę w reklamówkę i wręczył ją Viktorowi. I chociaż przy przekazywaniu rośliny kwiaciarz na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, tym razem odbyło się bez dziwnych manewrów - fikus został przytulony do piersi obcokrajowca, a pieniądze za niego skończyły w kasie.

\- No dobrze. To na nas chyba już pora. - Viktor rzucił ostatnie, pożegnalne spojrzenie, po czym ruszył do przeszklonych drzwi. - Do widzenia, Yuuri!

\- Do widzenia - odpowiedział Katsuki, kierując wzrok na zeszyt, w którym zapisywano dla wszelkiego porządku wszystkie sprzedawane rośliny. Jakoś tak nie chciał, żeby Viktor zauważył jego krzywy, nieco smutny uśmiech...

A niech to. A niech to, a niech to, a niech to. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nie minęły nawet trzy sekundy od jego odejścia, a Yuuri już poczuł się tak, jakby skończył się zupełnie inny dzień? A właściwie to minęły całe dwa. dni Pierwszy zaczął się normalnie, z rana, kiedy jak zwykle pomagał mamie w zamówieniach - ten nie różnił się niczym od poprzednich. Miły, spokojny i przewidywalny. Ale drugi dzień nadszedł wraz z przybyciem Viktora. Trwał zaledwie nieco ponad pół godziny, a i tak zdarzyło się więcej, niż mogło pomieścić jego serce. W tym krótkim czasie Yuuri zdążył być zadowolony, zdenerwowany, zażenowany, zaskoczony, zachwycony, zdezorientowany... Cały bogaty koktajl Mołotowa, który rozwalił jego dotychczasowe spojrzenie na codzienność. Do tej pory sądził, że właśnie to mu odpowiada, że jego mały świat jest dokładnie tym, czego mu do szczęścia potrzeba. Aż tu nagle nie dość, że ktoś bez pytania przeniknął do tej spokojnej rzeczywistości, ale jeszcze na dodatek wszedł przez okno i wtaszczył za sobą ogromny, tajemniczy bagaż. Tak się zwyczajnie nie robiło!

No bo jak on ma sobie tak teraz poradzić...?

\- A ten, Yuuri... - rozbrzmiał znajomy głos. Kwiaciarz natychmiast uniósł głowę i zauważył, że Viktor wycofał się z progu i obrócił w stronę lady.

\- Tak? - rzucił wyczekująco. Wyczekująco? No tak. Chyba wyczekująco.

\- Nie zdradziłeś mi jednej ważnej rzeczy - powiedział poważnym tonem Viktor, jednocześnie mrugając do niego tak trochę szelmowsko. - Jaką kawę pijesz? Żebym wiedział, jaką ci przynieść następnym razem. O ile, oczywiście, mogę.

Yuuri poczuł dość nietypowe jak na niego napięcie w policzkach, które rozpoznał dopiero po chwili. Ach, faktycznie. Uśmiechał się. Naprawdę to robił. I nawet jeśli bukiet róż nic nie znaczył, to obietnica zobaczenia ust Viktora układających się w radosne serce wciąż niesamowicie go ucieszyła.

\- Mała latte będzie w sam raz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry :) Możliwe, że w ostatnim rozdziale było za krótko, no to tym razem rozdział wyszedł solidniejszy. A było co opisywać! Jak widzicie, kroczek za kroczkiem Viktor i Yuuri zaczynają się coraz lepiej dogadywać (i robić coraz mniej głupot), chociaż w tle wciąż słychać echa Afery o Błękitny Bukiet. Viktor pod "wygłupianiem się" miał na myśli dawanie kwiatów kwiaciarzowi, Yuuri znów zinterpretował słowa jako ogólne wycofanie się z potencjalnego... no, czegoś. Żeby to jeszcze sam wiedział czego...
> 
> Dzisiaj króciutko z ciekawostkami:
> 
> \- Czarne tulipany są jednymi z najdroższych kwiatów świata. To miłe ze strony Yuuriego, że porównuje Viktora do takich ekskluzywnych roślin, prawda? Ale więcej wiary w siebie, kwiatowy słodziaku! Wszak wszystkie kwiaty są piękne (no, może poza dziwadłem...).
> 
> Gdy pierwsze koty za płoty są już za nami, czas zacząć przygotowywać grunt (hehe) pod konkretne uczucia! :D W kolejnym rozdziale czekają nas więc kawowe zaloty Viktora (bo jak wiadomo, do serca każdego człowieka najłatwiej dostać się przez... podawaną krwioobiegiem kofeinę), a do Gry o Romans włączy się jeszcze jeden człowiek. Człowiek, którego zabraknąć tu nie mogło, a który trochę rozrusza świadomość Yuuriego ;)
> 
> (i osobiście nie mogę się tego rozdziału doczekać, bo uwielbiam tym kimś pisać <3)
> 
> Na dziś to już zdecydowanie wszystko, dlatego zapraszam niebawem do pełnej miłości Kwiaciarni!
> 
> :*


	6. Bo tego kwiatu jest (ponoć) pół światu

***

Niespodziewane przymrozki, które zaatakowały Hasetsu tuż przed połową kwietnia, doskonale korespondowały z równie chaotycznymi wahaniami nastroju Yuuriego. A wszystko wiązało się z pewnym Rosjaninem, na widok którego Japończyk cały promieniał jak letnie słońce, po pożegnaniu tłukł się z miejsca na miejsce jak wicher hulający między wąskimi uliczkami, a przed zaśnięciem czuł złowieszcze, żołądkowe burze. I o ile z pogodowymi rewolucjami można (i trzeba) było sobie jakoś radzić, a kwiaty z zewnętrznej wystawy spakować z powrotem do środka, o tyle już z aurą roztaczaną przez zacięcie milczącego Katsukiego takiej łatwości nie mieli.

Z rana było jednak całkiem normalnie - może to dlatego, że kwiaciarz tylko czekał, aż razem z dzwoneczkami rozbrzmi od progu znajome "dzień dobry, Yuuri!", a może dlatego, że po tygodniu takich wesołych przywitań wreszcie zdecydował się porozmawiać z kimś mądrzejszym od siebie... No dobrze, bez przesady z tym mądrzejszym. Ale na pewno z kimś, komu ufał i na czyją pomoc liczył. W końcu już wiele do stracenia nie miał.

Dlatego właśnie w przerwach między obsługiwaniem porannych klientów Yuuri postanowił napisać do jedynej osoby, którą mógł nazwać swoim dobrym przyjacielem (trochę tak od biedy i trochę dlatego, że nawet w tak zasobnym wyrazowo japońskim nie istniało lepsze określenie oddające charakter relacji między "znajomym", "powiernikiem", "towarzyszem egzaminowej niedoli" a "człowiekiem, którego zwyczajnie nie chciało się mieć za wroga"), poznanej przy okazji studenckiej wymiany. I chociaż nie kontaktowali się ze sobą przesadnie często, to każdemu taki stan rzeczy najzupełniej odpowiadał. Nie liczyła się bowiem ilość plotek, ale ich jakość.

 **YuuriK:** hej, Phichit

 **YuuriK:** s̄wạs̄dī khrạb

 **YuuriK:** masz chwilę?

Odpowiedź nadeszła błyskawicznie, właściwie po zaledwie kilku sekundach, ale tego się można było akurat spodziewać - w końcu znajomy Taj był zapalonym vlogerem, który prowadził podróżniczo-kulinarny kanał i praktycznie trzy czwarte doby spędzał w Internecie.

 **Phichitto:** Yuuri!

 **Phichitto:** kopę lat!

 **Phichitto:** no dosłownie przed chwilą o tobie myślałem

 **YuuriK:** :/

 **YuuriK:** wiesz, że to brzmi jak taki typowy frazes?

 **Phichitto:** ale ja na serio! jak świętej pamięci babunię kocham!

 **Phichitto:** akurat karmiłem Sreberko i przypomniało mi się, jaką miał do ciebie słabość

Ach, no właśnie. Phichit był również dumnym właścicielem trzech chomików nazwanych na cześć ich sierści Złotkiem, Sreberkiem i Brązikiem. Żeby było zabawniej, jasnobeżowy Złotko zwykle lubił przesiadywać na głowie Taja, szare Sreberko na prawym ramieniu, a ciemny Brązik na lewym, co stanowiło powód do niekończących się żartów, że chomiki traktują właściciela jak swoiste podium.

Nic dziwnego, że ich własny kanał na Instagramie pękał w szwach od serduszek i komentarzy.

 **YuuriK** : w takim razie pogłaskaj go ode mnie

 **Phichitto:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Phichitto:** Sreberko czuje się pogłaskany

 **Phichitto:** ale Złotko ma na ciebie przez to focha

 **YuuriK** : ^_^"

 **YuuriK** : mój błąd

 **YuuriK** : pozostałe też pogłaskaj

 **YuuriK** : ale tak w ogóle

 **YuuriK** : Phichit

 **YuuriK** : chyba mam problem

 **Phichitto:** spoko, przecież wiesz, że ja mam wtyki

 **Phichitto** : od najlepszej naleśnikarni w Bangkoku po stołówkę w Alcatraz

 **Phichitto** : wydobędę cię z każdego więzienia

 **Phichitto** : już wysyłam moje chomiki na kurs robienia podkopów

 **YuuriK** : dzięki, na pewno przydadzą się latem do sadzenia pelargonii

 **YuuriK** : ale ja nie o tym

 **YuuriK** : w ogóle gdyby to chodziło o pracę, to byłoby milion razy łatwiejsze

 **Phichitto** : ???

 **Phichitto** : zaciekawiłeś mnie

 **Phichitto** : cóż się stało, mój padawanie?

 **YuuriK** : ja...

 **YuuriK** : poznałem kogoś

 **Phichitto** : no normalnie zaczynasz jak Hitchcock

 **Phichitto** : najpierw trzęsienie ziemi, a teraz napięcie wzrasta

 **Phichitto** : mów dalej

 **YuuriK** : kilka dni temu do kwiaciarni przyszedł pewien mężczyzna

 **YuuriK** : Viktor

Yuuri na chwilę przerwał pisanie i przyjrzał się ostatniej wysłanej wiadomości. Od razu przypomniał mu się bilecik dołączony do róż oraz znajdujące się na nim cienkie, proste pismo wykreślone smukłą dłonią, a wtedy jego policzki znów zrobiły się cieplejsze. I jeśli można było mieć reakcję alergiczną tylko na dźwięk lub widok czyjegoś imienia, to Yuuri był przodownikiem w tej chorobie.

 **Phichitto** : zaraz, zaraz

 **Phichitto** : Viktor?

 **Phichitto** : to to nie był Japończyk?

 **YuuriK** : Rosjanin

 **YuuriK** : i właściwie nie tyle przyszedł, co pomógł mi z dźwiganiem kwiatów

 **YuuriK** : długa historia

 **Phichitto** : rany, Yuuri, to weź ją ściaśnij!

 **YuuriK** : staram się

 **YuuriK** : nie pomagasz

 **Phichitto** : ಠ_ಠ

 **YuuriK** : w każdym razie pomógł mi trochę w sklepie

 **YuuriK** : więc w zamian zrobiłem mu bukiet, który miał mu się przydać w wyznaniu miłości

 **YuuriK** : tylko że on mi go oddał

 **Phichitto** : ...co?

 **Phichitto** : co zrobił?

 **Phichitto** : ◉_◉

 **Phichitto** : kurde, jak się robiło te większe emotikonki...

 **Phichitto** : a zresztą

 **Phichitto** : (ʘᗩʘ')

 **Phichitto** : co dalej?

 **YuuriK** : to, że następnego dnia przyszedł z lunchem i obiecał kawę

 **YuuriK** : i przyniósł ją

 **YuuriK** : codziennie przynosi

 **YuuriK** : codziennie rozmawiamy

 **YuuriK** : codziennie kupuje ode mnie jakieś kwiaty

 **YuuriK** : i już nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem

 **YuuriK** : to chyba nie jest normalne zachowanie

 **YuuriK** : ale... zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza

 **Phichitto** : och

 **Phichitto** : OCH

 **Phichitto** : więc to takie buty

 **Phichitto** : moje ty słodkie, letnie dziecko...

 **Phichitto** : i naprawdę nie wiesz, o co chodzi?

"Gdybym wiedział, to bym cię nie pytał" pomyślał Yuuri, ale z krzywą miną napisał jedynie:

 **YuuriK** : niezbyt

 **Phichitto** : w takim razie chyba czeka nas dłuższa rozmowa

 **YuuriK** : ech...

 **YuuriK** : zw

 **YuuriK** : klient

 **YuuriK** : dobra, jestem

 **YuuriK** : poszły irysy

 **Phichitto** : hm, hm, dobra wróżba

 **Phichitto** : no, ale wracając

 **Phichitto** : powiedz, jaki on jest?

 **YuuriK** : :/

 **YuuriK** : może odrobinę specyficzny, ale miły

 **YuuriK** : zabawny

 **YuuriK** : bezpośredni

 **YuuriK** : i przystojny

Yuuri przechylił głowę i dla pewności dodał kolejną linijkę.

 **YuuriK** : bardzo przystojny

 **YuuriK** : zajmuje się aranżacją wnętrz

 **YuuriK** : pierwszego dnia przyszedł w takim garniturze, że jestem pewien, że nie narzeka na brak zleceń od znanych osób

 **YuuriK** : a ma dopiero dwadzieścia siedem lat

 **Phichitto** : aaa, rozumiem

 **Phichitto** : to jeden z tych, co ich określają mianem "młody, prężny, dynamiczny"

 **Phichitto** : chociaż ciebie to pewnie najbardziej interesuje ta jego "prężność", nie? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **YuuriK** : Phichit!

 **Phichitto** : och, tak, mów mi jeszcze

 **Phichitto** : normalnie słyszę twój głos uszyma wyobraźni ♪

 **YuuriK** : ...

 **YuuriK** : ........

 **Phichitto** : zmasowany atak kropek nienawiści °Д°

 **Phichitto** : to super efektywne

 **YuuriK** : =__=

 **YuuriK** : wiesz, akurat miałem sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą rośliny w szklarni...

 **Phichitto** : dobra, dobra, wyluzuj

 **Phichitto** : ale co cię w tym niepokoi?

 **Phichitto** : że zaciągasz u niego jakiś dług? że to za długo trwa?

 **Phichitto** : no to też mu kup kawę albo wyrwij... znaczy, zaproś na miasto

 **YuuriK** : ...

 **YuuriK** : sam nie wiem

 **YuuriK** : nawet nie o to chodzi, żeby coś zmieniać

 **YuuriK** : po prostu... chyba martwię się tym, że Viktor jest w Japonii tylko na trochę

 **Phichitto** : o masz

 **Phichitto** : tego w umowie nie było

 **Phichitto** : "trochę", czyli ile?

 **YuuriK** : nie wiem, parę tygodni...?

 **YuuriK** : chyba wspominał coś o dwóch

 **Phichitto** : (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Phichitto** : głupolu!

 **Phichitto** : w takim razie musisz się śpieszyć i powiedzieć mu, co czujesz!

 **Phichitto** : żeby dla ciebie został!

Yuuri już miał dotknąć kciukami ekranu, by wysłać Phichitowi bardzo krótką i bardzo negatywną odpowiedź, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał. Powiedzieć, co czuje? Ale co on właściwie czuł? Lubił spędzać z nim czas, jeść lunch na świeżym powietrzu (o ile nie było tak zimno jak ostatnio, chociaż na Rosjaninie nie robiło to szczególnego wrażenia), lubił rozmawiać, śmiać się, delikatnie sobie z niego żartować, lubił na niego patrzeć... Po prostu lubił Viktora. Bardzo lubił, choć jednocześnie nie dało się ukryć, że to był inny typ lubienia niż Yuuko, Takeshiego czy choćby Phichita. W ich przypadku Yuuri był całkowicie zadowolony, jeśli mógł porozmawiać raz na jakiś czas, powiedzmy, że raz na tydzień albo coś w tym stylu. Ale z Viktorem sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej. Dzień bez Viktora wydawał się nieco uboższy, jakby brakowało śniadania, ulubionej poduszki pod plecami albo przesunięcia okienka w wiszącym nad łóżkiem kalendarzu. Niby nic śmiertelnie poważnego, ale jednak kłuło w piersi. Coś jak przyzwyczajenie, ale takie trochę bardziej. Może jak tęsknota za czekającym w domu czworonogiem? Albo jak...

Komórka zawibrowała, a z głośniczka wydobyło się ponaglające plumknięcie.

 **Phichitto** : eeej, Yuuri

 **Phichitto** : Phichitoland do Yuuriego

 **Phichitto** : gdzie cię wywiało?

 **Phichitto** : męczący klient?

 **Phichitto** : czy już pobiegłeś do tego Viktora?

Chciałby. To było właśnie najśmieszniejsze, najdziwniejsze i najbardziej przerażające. Że Yuuri rozważał zrobienie rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej nie chciał nawet myśleć.

 **YuuriK** : nie, nie, po prostu... nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć

 **Phichitto** : mi czy jemu?

 **YuuriK** : ogólnie

 **YuuriK** : bo przecież Viktor ma swoje życie

 **YuuriK** : ma pracę i zobowiązania

 **YuuriK** : rodzinę, przyjaciół, kolegów z pracy, klientów

 **YuuriK** : ja do żadnego zbioru nie pasuję

 **YuuriK** : więc tym bardziej nie powinienem zachowywać się samolubnie i prosić go o takie rzeczy

 **Phichitto** : (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

 **Phichitto** : błąd 404

 **Phichitto** : Phichit nie odpowiada

 **Phichitto** : ale przede wszystkim nie odpowiada za głupie wymówki swojego kumpla

 **Phichitto** : ...

 **Phichitto** : no dobra, ptysiu

 **Phichitto** : jak tak cię to gryzie, to go olej

 **Phichitto** : nic na siłę

 **Phichitto** : co ty na to?

Yuuri miał ochotę napisać "tak zrobię" albo chociaż "też o tym myślałem", ale nie potrafił. Ściśnięty żołądek, który na tą sugestię boleśnie przypomniał o swojej obecności, mówił jednak sam za siebie.

 **YuuriK** : nie chcę

 **YuuriK** : nie umiem

 **Phichitto** : no to nie chcesz czy nie umiesz?

 **YuuriK** : oba

 **YuuriK** : chcę się spotykać z Viktorem, ale nie wiem, co mam o tym sądzić

 **YuuriK** : to wszystko jest takie dziwne

 **YuuriK** : Phichit, ja mu nawet machałem

 **Phichitto** : no i?

 **Phichitto** : to akurat dość częsta praktyka

 **Phichitto** : ludzie do siebie machają

 **Phichitto** : po to mają ręce

 **Phichitto** : też

 **Phichitto** : gorzej jakbyś to zrobił nogą

 **YuuriK** : ale ja mu machałem tak... bardziej

 **Phichitto** : ou

 **Phichitto** : bardziej, tak?

 **Phichitto** : to co innego

 **Phichitto** : w takim razie musisz wziąć za to odpowiedzialność i się z nim hajtnąć

 **YuuriK** : Phichit!

 **Phichitto** : no co?

 **Phichitto** : w sumie nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz

 **Phichitto** : no bo sam widziałeś, jaka była twoja reakcja

 **Phichitto** : jak na mój gust to facet cię lubi

 **Phichitto** : MOCNO cię lubi, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli

 **Phichitto** : a ty zdajesz się lubić jego

 **Phichitto** : proste równanie

 **Phichitto** : 1 + 1 = <3

 **Phichitto** : serio

 **Phichitto** : czemu mi jeszcze nie dali tej profesury z matematyki...

 **YuuriK** : może dlatego, ż

Nie dokończył. W sąsiednim okienku akurat wyświetliła się nowa wiadomość, która o wiele bardziej przyciągnęła jego uwagę niż rozmowa z przyjacielem. Yuuri szybko zmienił kartę i wtedy w komunikatorze pojawiło się zdjęcie, na którym pewien dumny z siebie obcokrajowiec trzymał tuż przy twarzy obsypanego cukrem, zawijastego pączka, jakby porównywał, która rzecz była większa. Jak na gust Yuuriego - uśmiech w kształcie serca wygrywał.

 **Vicchan** : hej, _золотсе!_

 **Vicchan** : popatrz, co za cudo dała mi dziś Yuuko

 **Vicchan** : takich fajnych nie robią nawet w Petersburgu

 **Vicchan** : to co? mogę wpaść?

 **Vicchan** : byłbym za jakieś pięć minut

 **Vicchan** : \\( ' ♡ ((( )/

 **YuuriK** : jasne

 **YuuriK** : ale nie trzeba było

 **YuuriK** : na śniadanie dostałem od mojej mamy bento

 **YuuriK** : więc przygotuj się na ucztę :3

 **Vicchan** : !

 **Vicchan** : <3

 **Vicchan** : aww, Yuuri

 **Vicchan** : właśnie sobie wyobraziłem, jak się uśmiechasz

 **Vicchan** : i wiesz co?

 **Vicchan** : będę za trzy minuty

 **Vicchan** : ᕓ( ' ♡ ((( )ᕗ~ ♪

 **YuuriK** : wariat

 **YuuriK** : musisz mnie kiedyś nauczyć, jak robić te śmieszne emotikonki

 **YuuriK** : wyglądają zupełnie jak ty

 **Vicchan** : o nie, mój drogi

 **Vicchan** : to ta-je-mni-ca \\( ^ ♡ ((( )/

 **Vicchan** : jak chcesz je widzieć częściej, to po prostu musisz ze mną więcej pisać

 **YuuriK** : podstępny

 **YuuriK** : jest tylko jeden problem

 **YuuriK** : wolę, kiedy rozmawiamy na żywo

 **YuuriK** : ale skoro chcesz wirtualnie...

 **YuuriK** : ;)

 **Vicchan** : ᕓ( ' ♡ ((( )ᕗミミミミミ

 **YuuriK** : :D

 **YuuriK** : bezpiecznej drogi :)

Ledwie Yuuri zamknął okienko chatu z Viktorem, a już złapał się na tym, że szczerzy się jak jakiś aktor reklamujący pastę do zębów (do kompletu z płynem do płukania i usługami dentystycznymi). Gorzej - uśmiechał się podczas trwania całej rozmowy, zupełnie jakby dobry humor emotikonek przeszedł też na niego. Tak, więc było z nim już aż tak źle. Albo dobrze. Zależy jak spojrzeć.

W sumie kwiaciarzowi patrzyło się całkiem miło...

Japończyk westchnął cicho, potrząsnął głową i jeszcze raz chwycił smartfon.

 **Phichitto** : *turla się w oczekiwaniu na Yuuriego*

 **YuuriK** : Phichit?

 **Phichitto** : si, signore?

 **YuuriK** : muszę już kończyć

 **Phichitto** : oho

 **Phichitto** : OHO

 **Phichitto** : książę, którego obiecano się zbliża?

 **YuuriK** : daj spokój

 **YuuriK** : ...tak, on

 **Phichitto** : yay!

 **Phichitto** : w takim razie łap byka za rogi!

 **Phichitto** : no dobra, może bez rogów, poroże jakoś tak źle się kojarzy...

 **Phichitto** : ale powiedz mu!

 **Phichitto** : powiesz, prawda?

 **Phichitto** : obiecujesz?

Chciał radę, więc ją dostał. Czy raczej kilka żarcików i błogosławieństwo, żeby znajomość kontynuować. Dobre i to. Teraz przynajmniej Yuuri był pewien, że na czymś mu zależało...

 **YuuriK** : niech będzie

 **YuuriK** : obiecuję

 **Phichitto** : ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 **Phichitto** : misja wykonana

 **Phichitto** : w takim razie nie przeszkadzam dłużej

 **Phichitto** : niech ci Viktor lekkim będzie (¬‿¬)

 **YuuriK** : Phichit...

 **YuuriK** : v__v

 **YuuriK** : k̄hxbkhuṇ khrạb

Na tym konsultacje społeczne z odległą Tajlandią się skończyły. Rzucona obietnica zaległa ciężko na sumieniu Yuuriego, ale chwilowo postanowił się nią nie przejmować. "Kiedyś mu o tym powiem, że... że zawsze jest tu mile widziany" zapewnił w myślach, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. "Chyba."

Zaraz potem Katsuki przeciągnął się, poprawił wiązanie fartucha, odetchnął głośno dwa razy i z czystszą głową wyszedł zza lady, biorąc się za uzupełnianie wody w wazonach z ciętymi kwiatami. Skoro miał jeszcze chwilę i żadnych zleceń na głowie, mógł przyspieszyć czekanie jakimś pożyteczniejszym zajęciem. I faktycznie - zdążył oblecieć jakieś dwie trzecie flakonów, kiedy zgodnie z oczekiwaniami drzwi otworzyły się trochę pewniej i trochę radośniej niż to miało miejsce w przypadku zwykłych, wahających się przed wejściem klientów.

\- Yuuri! - Pogodny ton rozbrzmiał w całej kwiaciarni i aż dziwne, że w tle nie dołączył do tego również ptasi trel. - Dzień dobry!

\- Dzień dobry. - Yuuri podniósł wzrok znad wyjątkowo dorodnych, herbacianych róż, ale na widok mężczyzny, który pojawił się w sklepie, jego uśmiech nieco się załamał. - Tylko mi nie mów, że naprawdę biegłeś...

\- Wcale nie. - Rosjanin uniósł rękę i spróbował wygładzić rozwichrzoną grzywkę przedramieniem, ale nie dał rady. Dłoni użyć niestety nie mógł, bo trzymał w nich dwa jednorazowe kubki z obiecaną kawą, a na dodatek z jednego nadgarstka zwisała mu papierowa torba z logiem piekarni. Naprawdę, co on z nim miał...

\- No tak, wcale. - Katsuki odstawił konewkę i podszedł do nieco zagubionego, obwieszonego niczym choinka architekta, który chyba nie do końca poradził sobie z rozplanowaniem bagażu na przestrzeni własnego ciała. - Daj, bo się oparzysz.

Yuuri przejął oba kubki, odłożył je na blat przy kasie fiskalnej, a potem wrócił do Viktora i gdy ten skupił się na poprawianiu płaszcza, Katsuki uniósł dłonie i zaczął wygładzać mu włosy, żeby znów wyglądał nienagannie. Znaczy, z takim artystycznym nieładem też był przeuroczy, ale jak już tak często nachodził go w pracy, to mógł chociaż porobić za ładną reklamę Yu-topii. Jednocześnie Yuuri starał się nie myśleć, że dotykana czupryna jest o wiele przyjemniejsza w dotyku, niż się tego spodziewał...

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Rosjanin, a kiedy Japończyk odstąpił o krok, mężczyzna odwdzięczył mu się najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki widział od... od jakichś dwudziestu czterech godzin. A bez którego i tak nie wyobrażał sobie dnia.

I nagle Yuuri wpadł na to, dlaczego czuł taki niezrozumiały pociąg do Viktora - bo był czymś w rodzaju amuletu na szczęście. Brzmiało to dość dziwnie, fakt, ale najzupełniej tłumaczyło to radość, gdy Katsuki go widział i niepokój, gdy się rozstawali. Tak. Dokładnie kimś takim. Na pewno kimś takim.

"Kiedyś mu o tym powiem" obiecał Yuuri, czując delikatny ucisk już nie w żołądku, ale gdzieś w okolicy serca. "Kiedyś."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Serdecznie witam!~ Jak widzicie, pojawienie się Phichita przyniosło ze sobą także lekką zmianę narracji. Tak jak już zostało wspomniane przy okazji rozdziału trzeciego (z Chrisem), w Japonii bardziej popularne jest porozumiewanie się tekstowe przez komunikatory. I to właśnie główny powód, dla którego zdecydowałam się na takie "talksy".
> 
> Z informacji przeróżnych:
> 
> \- Pojawiło się trochę tajskiego, ale akurat powinniście kojarzyć te odzywki z anime (nie zaznaczałam ich kursywą, bo były w tekście-tekście)  
> s̄wạs̄dī khrạb - cześć  
> k̄hxbkhuṇ khrạb - dzięki  
> Część składowa khrạb odnosi się do mówienia do mężczyzn.
> 
> \- Pomysł na imiona chomików należy do DaryavonDayern i przyznaję, że jest bardziej niż wyjątkowo trafny. Sami przyjrzyjcie się raz jeszcze ich umaszczeniu. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Szczególnie że nawet zajmowane przez nich miejsca są zgodne z rozłożeniem medali na podium ;)
> 
> Szczególnie że nawet zajmowane przez nich miejsca są zgodne z rozłożeniem medali na podium ;)
> 
> Ach, ten Phichit i Wielkie Mistyfikacje...
> 
> \- Jeśli ktoś wychwycił nawiązania do tekstów z "Gry o tron" i "Gwiezdnych Wojen", to miło mi. Wszak Phichit jako człowiek obeznany memowo i internetowo nie mógł sobie odmówić paru drobnych żarcików.
> 
> \- Irysy oznaczają dobre wieści, zaufanie, nadzieję
> 
> \- золотсе to stare, dobre, rosyjskie "złoto". Cwaniak z tego Viktora, że używa słów, których Yuuri znaczenia nie zna (a wygooglać zapomina).
> 
> Miło się zrobiło, prawda? I wreszcie widać jakiś postęp, skoro Yuuri nie boi się już w drobny sposób droczyć się z Viktorem i czuć się na tyle swobodnie, że traktuje go jak takie dziecko, którym trzeba się zająć i przypilnować, żeby nie biegało w rozpiętym sweterku na zimnie :") Że to nie jest tylko koleżeńska troska, o tym Yuuri się niebawem przekona...
> 
> Przy okazji - niesamowicie dziękuję Wam za wsparcie, każde odwiedziny, każdy kudos oraz, co tu dużo ukrywać, każdy komentarz. Przepraszam, że chwilowo nie odpisuję, ale byłam na konferencji, przez którą chwilowo dochodzę do siebie. W przyszłym tygodniu zamierzam sobie wszystko uporządkować ^^"
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał i niebawem znów odwiedzicie Kwiaciarnię. Zerkniemy wtedy na to, co się dzieje w sercu Viktora oraz ile może się zmienić w priorytetach człowieka dzięki zaledwie kilkudniowej znajomości. Bardzo ważnej znajomości ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się i muah!
> 
> :*


	7. Szczególne uczucia i jak je wyhodować

***

Viktor właśnie wyszedł z hotelu i mimo delikatnych przymrozków, które znów skuły ziemię i raczej nie nastrajały mieszkańców Hasetsu do czerpania radości z pogody, z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w tę samą stronę co przez ostatnie sześć dni. Tak, to już mijało sześć (czy może raczej siedem, wliczając sprawę pewnej chodzącej skrzynki) dni odkąd znał Yuuriego. Magiczna rocznica. Okrągła. Znamienna. Niezapomniana. No i oczywiście tak bardzo istotna, że rodziła pewne bardzo ważne, można nawet powiedzieć, że fundamentalne pytanie... Jak powinni to uczcić? Bo że jakoś uczcić musieli, to się rozumiało samo przez się. Może więc wybiorą się na krótki spacer po okolicy? Rosjanin zamyślił się, ale zaraz pokręcił głową. Nie, za zimno, przecież Yuuri nie lubił zimna, jakkolwiek wizja trzymania się za rękę była naprawdę kusząca. Wyrwie go na miasto? Cóż, Viktor musiałby najpierw wiedzieć gdzie, a poza tym krótka przerwa na lunch nie nadawała się na zbyt dalekie wypady. No to skoro tak... Skoro góra nie mogła przyjść do Mahometa, to może Mahomet... czy raczej Viktor przyniesie górze jakiś deser? O, albo jeszcze lepiej - ciasto?

Zamyślony architekt położył palec na ustach i mocno zmarszczył brwi, wzbudzając tym ciekawość mijających go przechodniów. Hmm, tort mógł być w obecnej sytuacji lekką przesadą (i raczej widział go przy okazji stuknięcia okrągłego miesiąca znajomości), ale za to jakaś owocowa tarta czy inny sernik wydawał się wariantem całkiem bezpiecznym. Dumny uśmiech znów rozświetlił twarz Viktora. No dobrze, w takim razie postanowione! Słodki kwiaciarz dostanie dziś równie słodki podarek!

Tak, to brzmiało jak dobry plan na dziś. Zadowolony mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza komórkę i tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby chciał się jeszcze odrobinkę upewnić w swej decyzji, zajrzał do galerii, gdzie miał zapisane zdjęcie Najcudowniejszej Istoty Pod Słońcem - a miał je dlatego, bo dwa dni temu dostał zgodę na sfotografowanie Yuuriego pod pretekstem oznaczenia go w kontaktach (co wcale nie było kłamstwem... po prostu nie było całą prawdą). Nikiforov westchnął długo i szczęśliwie, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od smartfona. Kwiaciarz na zdjęciu uśmiechał się trochę niepewnie, ale mimo to patrzył prosto przed siebie tymi swoimi urzekającymi, bursztynowymi oczami, sprawiając, że podziwiający fotkę Rosjanin umierał i wstawał z martwych za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na ekran. I chociaż Viktor nie odważył się ustawić tego zdjęcia na tapetę (jeszcze), to i tak stanowiło ono największy skarb zaraz obok fotografii ukochanego pudla, czekającego na niego w dalekim Petersburgu.

Ale właśnie. Petersburg. Znajomość z Yuurim stanowiła tylko jedną, znacznie milszą stronę medalu związanego z bytnością w Hasetsu. Spędzony w Japonii czas oznaczał również to, że minął tydzień, odkąd Rosjanin wyjechał z domu i to z tym faktem należało w końcu podjąć jakieś kroki. Viktor zamknął więc galerię, przeszedł do spisu numerów i spacerując wolnym krokiem wzdłuż mostu łączącego jedną część zatoki z drugą, wybrał kontakt do najważniejszej osoby w firmie i zarazem oficjalnego szefa wszystkich szefów. Okej. Czas na szybką, zdecydowaną konfrontację z Matuszką Rosją.

Coś mu jednak z tą szybkością nie wyszło, bo Viktor potrzebował aż sześciu długich sygnałów, żeby dźwięk oczekiwania urwał się, a w jego miejsce nadeszło przeciągłe, groźne sapnięcie.

\- Halo? - zagadnął Viktor, spoglądając w szarawe niebo. Wiedział, że raczej nie ma co liczyć na specjalnie czułe powitania, ale i tak przekornie był dobrej myśli. - _Priviet,_ Yakov! Jak leci?

\- Tylko mi tu bez takich, ty smarku zakichany - warknął sędziwy szef rosyjskiego oddziału "Stammi", oficjalnie pod zwierzchnictwem Nikiforova, a nieoficjalnie dobry znajomy jego rodziny, traktujący młodego mężczyznę jak własnego, trochę nieokrzesanego syna, którego nieustannie trzeba było pilnować. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina?

\- Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że o czymś zapomniałem - przyznał Viktor. Jak zapamiętał z rozmowy z Chrisem, tutejszy wieczór oznaczał wczesne popołudnie w Europie, a skoro tak, to... - A co? Trafiłem nie w porę?

\- Jest czwarta nad ranem, gamoniu nieuczesany - uświadomił go Feltsman, złorzecząc na wpół zaspanym głosem do mikrofonu. Nie rzucił telefonem chyba tylko dlatego, że bał się, że Viktor znów zamilknie na amen. - W ogóle masz ty w sobie jakąkolwiek pokorę? Wysyłasz mi SMS-a, że z nieznanych powodów przedłużasz wyjazd i nie odzywasz się potem przez bity tydzień, jakby cię jakaś yakuza porwała, a jak wreszcie łaskawie decydujesz się zadzwonić, to robisz to o bezsensownych porach i jeszcze śmiesz pytać "jak leci"? Lecieć to będą twoje nogi wyrwane z tyłka, jak się w firmie pojawisz. Specjalnie na tę okoliczność zatrudnię olimpijskich oszczepników. I to na twój rachunek.

\- Jeśli mógłbym wybierać, to wolałbym jednak latać w całości. Najlepiej w biznes klasie - zażartował Viktor. Gdyby zawsze brał słowa starego Rosjanina na serio, byłby wielokrotnym kaleką i bankrutem przez wielkie "B". - Oj, wybacz, Yakov. Sam wiesz, że od dwóch lat nie miałem porządnego urlopu. Poza tym to nie tak, że się obijam. Przecież dostałeś wczoraj mój projekt dla tej reżyserki od animacji, prawda?

\- Dostałem i tylko dlatego ciągle jesteś jeszcze w jednym kawałku. Cholera... Wakacje to się planuje z wyprzedzeniem, jakbyś raczył o tym pamiętać. - Yakov powoli zaczął się uspokajać, a nawet wykazywać zainteresowanie rozmową. - Więc? Co się dzieje, Vitya? Lepiej, żebyś miał dobrą wymówkę na wytłumaczenie swojego zachowania. Mila jakoś dała radę przełożyć te dwa zebrania, na których miałeś się pojawić, ale o ile dobrze pamiętam, w przyszłym tygodniu masz bardziej napięty grafik. Wyrobisz się do tego czasu, prawda?

\- Właśnie, co do tego... Może być problem - wyznał Nikiforov z lekkim śmiechem. Zaraz się zacznie. Normalnie czuł to w przedostatnim paliczku lewej stopy. - Możecie mi nie planować przez jakiś czas żadnych spotkań, bo jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy wracam.

W telefonie zapadła głucha cisza, ale Viktor wiedział, że to wcale nie świadczyło o spokojnym przyjęciu wiadomości. Wręcz przeciwnie - po drugiej stronie musiała teraz szaleć prawdziwa burza.

\- Ty chyba sobie kpisz... - Yakov brzmiał tak, jakby się zapowietrzył albo co najmniej miał trudność z oddychaniem. - Przecież czekają na ciebie kontrahenci, ważne rozmowy... Kto się będzie zajmował bieżącymi sprawami, nanosił poprawki...

\- Georgij z Anyą sobie poradzą. To akurat będzie dobra okazja, żeby wdrożyć młodą kadrę w nowe obowiązki. No i możesz też wciągnąć Jurija na praktyki. Jest niezły w programowaniu stron, przyda się - oznajmił z optymizmem Nikiforov. - A ja oczywiście w tym czasie będę pracował zdalnie. Spokojnie, natchnienia mi nie brakuje. Tutejsze powietrze doskonale na mnie działa.

\- Powietrze? To jest twoje wytłumaczenie? Powietrze? - wypluł starszy Rosjanin. - W takim razie zamontuj sobie w biurze wiatrak z nawiewem na gębę, a nie jedziesz na drugi koniec świata, żeby nachapać się jakiegoś powietrza! Vitya! Weź się w garść! To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie głupoty! Jak natychmiast nie wrócisz, nadwyrężysz tym wizerunek firmy!

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Skoro stoi już od pięciu lat, to postoi jeszcze trochę... A poza tym sorki, muszę już kończyć. Jestem w sklepie. - Gdy tylko Viktorowi udało przekazać się najgorsze wieści, uznał to za odpowiedni moment, aby się rozłączyć. Tym bardziej, że na serio wszedł do sklepu. - Wiem, że nic złego się nie stanie. Przecież jesteś najlepszym szefem.

\- Nie mów tego tak, jakbyś kiedykolwiek respektował moje stanowi-!

\- _Dasvidaniya!_ \- pożegnał się i zanim Yakov na dobre zdołał rozkręcić się ze swoim typowym, głośnym, opływającym we fruwające części ciała kazaniem, Nikiforov odsunął telefon sprzed ucha i zakończył rozmowę jednym, celnym kliknięciem. No, załatwione, można żyć dalej. I dlatego gdy tylko Rosjanin wrócił myślami do bezpiecznej Japonii oraz krzątającej się przy nim ekspedientki, w mgnieniu oka wyszczerzył się, płynnie zmieniając rodzaj oraz język pozdrowienia. - _Konnichiwa, Yuuko!_

\- _Konnichiwa, Viktor_ \- odpowiedziała szatynka i uniosła głowę, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - _Saikin dō?_

\- _Totemo genki desu_ \- odpowiedział trochę wolniej niż przed chwilą, ale wciąż z wielką starannością. - I jak było tym razem?

\- Nadal masz ten zabawny akcent, ale było bezbłędnie. Szybko się uczysz - pochwaliła go Yuuko, przystając tuż za kasą fiskalną. - Dzisiaj też wybierasz się do Yu-topii?

\- Też - potwierdził i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, na co Japonka od razu skinęła głową i poszła przygotować stałe zamówienie składające się z dwóch kaw na wynos. - A co masz dziś do polecenia z przekąsek?

Yuuko uniosła wzrok znad ekspresu i wyraźnie się ożywiła.

\- Właśnie! Dobrze, że przypominasz. Strasznie mnie wczoraj zaintrygowałeś tymi preclami, więc poszperałam trochę w sieci i tak jakoś wyszło, że na dziś przygotowałam naszą własną wersję. - Yuuko wzięła cukiernicze szczypce, otworzyła gablotkę i wyciągnęła stamtąd obsypany ciemnym, lekko skarmelizowanym cukrem wypiek. - Proszę. To nasz nowiutki Orzechowy Precel. Póki co w wersji słodkiej, ale nad słonymi odsłonami również zamierzam popracować.

\- Wow. Wygląda świetnie - przyznał z zachwytem Viktor. Może to nie była wysublimowana tarta ani tym bardziej sernik, jakie sobie zaprojektował w myślach, ale to nawet lepiej. Bo takich precli nie kosztował z pewnością nikt na świecie. - Idealnie się składa. Poproszę dwa.

\- Wiedziałam, że będziesz zadowolony. I jestem pewna, że Yuuri też się ucieszy - powiedziała, stawiając w tym czasie dwa kubki z latte przed Rosjaninem.

\- Taką mam właśnie nadzieję... A zresztą, co tam nadzieję. Zaraz zobaczymy. Od razu wyślę mu zdjęcie - zarządził Viktor.

Bez chwili wahania przejął podany przez szczypce Yuuko precel, uniósł go do twarzy i uśmiechając się na myśl, jak fantastyczny prezent sprawi dziś kwiaciarzowi, zrobił sobie selfie na tle okna kawiarni.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Ba, nie musiał również czekać na to, aż długa lista rzeczy, z powodu których kochał Yuuriego, wzbogaci się o nowy podpunkt - o "słabość do wzajemnego droczenia się". I jak Rosjanin uwielbiał być zaskakiwany i doprowadzany do totalnie niekontrolowanych napadów rozrzewnienia, tak samo lubił pozwalać sobie na drobne, drobniutkie aluzje, które kończyły się w dwojaki sposób: albo Yuuri malowniczo się na nie rumienił, albo odpowiadał czymś tak nieoczekiwanym, że Viktor wewnętrznie umierał. Dokładnie jak ta wzmianka o lubieniu rozmów na żywo. Czyż można się było oprzeć takiemu figlarnemu kwiaciarzowi? No... no po prostu... no niedasie.

Dlatego właśnie ta krótka, ale wciąż przemiła wymiana zdań zakończona życzeniem "bezpiecznej drogi" spowodowała, że Viktor postanowił pobić rekord prędkości w pokonywaniu trasy przez zakochanego mężczyznę. Architekt czym prędzej zapłacił za zamówienie, pożegnał się z Yuuko i obładowany smakołykami ruszył do już wcale nie tak odległej (bo tylko o dwie przecznice stąd) kwiaciarni. I niezależnie od tego, co twierdziły reklamy energetyków i czy Hermes istniał naprawdę, Nikiforov mógł z całą stanowczością poświadczyć, że nic tak nie uskrzydlało człowieka jak wizja lunchu z uroczym osobnikiem.

Ostatecznie trasę pokonał w całe trzy minuty i trzydzieści osiem sekund, plus trzy dodatkowe za złapanie oddechu, złapanie za klamkę, wyszczerzenie się i wkroczenie do środka Yu-topii. Może nie rekord świata, ale zamierzał nad nim jeszcze dużo popracować.

\- Yuuri! Dzień dobry! - zaśpiewał Viktor na wejściu, niemal od razu dostrzegając kwiaciarza w otoczeniu czerwonych i herbacianych róż.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział Japończyk, ale gdy tylko uniósł wzrok, zaraz zrobił niewyraźną minę, przechylił głowę na bok i dodał takim tonem, jakim łajało się słodkie, ale nieposłuszne dzieci. - Tylko mi nie mów, że naprawdę biegłeś...

No przecież, że biegł. Dobra, może truchto-spacero-biegł, ale wciąż daleko temu było do dystyngowanego marszu, o który można by posądzać człowieka na jego stanowisku. Ajjj, ale wpadka... Normalnie dziesięć punktów głupoty dla Gryffindoru. A trzeba było sobie wytrenować chwytną stopę, tak jak to umiały szympansy, i zaopatrzyć ją w grzebień. Przynajmniej mógłby się trochę ogarnąć po drodze, zanim wkroczył do sklepu po tej dzikiej przebieżce napędzanej wichrami namiętności. A tak to pewnie wyglądał jak rozczochrana norka po bliskim kontakcie trzeciego stopnia ze snopowiązałką.

\- Wcale nie. - Viktor grał więc niewiniątko, starając się przy okazji siłą woli naprostować sterczące na boki włosy. Z marnym skutkiem, oczywiście.

Ale może to i dobrze, że nic mu z tej telekinezy nie wyszło, bo w zamian stało się coś o wiele, wiele lepszego.

\- No tak, wcale - przedrzeźnił trochę ironicznie Yuuri, ale jednocześnie odstawił trzymaną konewkę na podłogę i zaraz podszedł do Viktora. - Daj, bo się oparzysz.

Kwiaciarz przejął dwa kubki z kawą, przeniósł je na ladę, i kiedy architekt już sądził, zdoła chociaż wygładzić płaszcz przed przejęciem precli, Yuuri wrócił do stojącego na środku sklepu Viktora i ignorując pakunek z jedzeniem, zaczął poprawiać mu włosy. O, tak po prostu. Przystanął, uniósł śliczną głowę, wyciągnął ręce i jednym, czułym gestem roztopił cudze serce. Był przy tym tak skupiony i w ogóle był tak blisko, że Nikiforov nagle zrozumiał zapowietrzającego się Yakova. Rosjanin odniósł wrażenie, że jego również trafił jakiś piorun, tylko z innego, o wiele milszego powodu. Milszego i jednocześnie przypominającego prawdziwe kuszenie przez szatana. Viktor miał bowiem ochotę zrobić coś więcej, tylko nie wiedział, czy powinien zażartować "mamo, zostaw, poradzę sobie", czy może lepiej porwać Yuuriego w ramiona, by wyznać mu, że "chciałbym doświadczyć tego samego o szóstej trzydzieści pięć rano, we wspólnym łóżku, z tobą u boku i po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa".

Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowił jednak zachowawczo milczeć, tym bardziej że w głowie wciąż huczał mu śmiech Chrisa i jego uwagi, że rosyjski bożyszcz projektowy niekoniecznie umiał w ludzi. A w tego nie umiał już szczególnie. Jeszcze tydzień temu Yuuri sprawiał wrażenie cichego, czarującego chłopaka, który przypominał normalnie jakiegoś kwiatowego rusałka, wychowanego przez stokrotki, przebiśniegi i azalie. Dziś ten sam mężczyzna zachowywał się nieco śmielej i pozwalał sobie na nieco odważniejsze słowa, chociaż jednocześnie nie stracił ani trochę ze swojego delikatnego uroku. Właściwie to dzięki tej postępującej szczerości Yuuri wydawał jeszcze wspanialszy, a to wszystko dlatego, bo traktował Viktora tak... tak normalnie. Tylko jak się wobec takiego osobliwego stworzenia zachowywać? Kim miał dla niego być? Znajomym? Bratem? Przyjacielem? Czy może... ale tylko może...

"Chyba już nie będę potrzebował tej kawy" pomyślał Viktor, czując, jak serce przyspiesza mu do takich częstotliwości, jakby co najmniej więził w piersi kolibra, a nie zwykły, ludzki mięsień.

\- Dziękuję - udało mu się tylko szczęśliwie powiedzieć, gdy Katsuki od niego odstąpił, kiwając głową na znak aprobaty w kwestii wygładzonego wizerunku.

Och, szlag. Czy nie mogli robić tak zawsze? Żeby Viktor przygotowywał pyszne śniadanie do łóżka, a Yuuri poprawiał mu włosy i wiązał krawat przed wyjściem do pracy? I co z tego, że architekt i tak często pracował zdalnie? Dla takiego poprawiania grzywki specjalnie zatrudniłby się w "Stammi" na pełen etat! O, i na kasie w spożywczaku na drugi!

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparł na to Yuuri, uśmiechając się lekko. - Głupio by mi było, gdybyś miał się źle czuć z mojego powodu.

\- Źle...? Yuuri! Przecież przy tobie czuję się wspaniale - uspokoił Viktor i ruszył za kwiaciarzem do lady. - Jesteś jak moja dzienna dawka radości. Najlepszy rodzaj suplementu diety. Witamina Y w uroczym, kompaktowym wydaniu.

\- Tylko proszę, nie przedawkuj - zażartował Katsuki, a potem na jego policzki wystąpił delikatny rumieniec. O, właśnie. O uroczych reakcjach mowa, a urocze reakcje tuż-tuż. - I w ogóle uważaj na siebie, bo byłoby mi strasznie przykro, gdybym następnym razem nie był w stanie naprawić ci fryzury...

Viktor zatrzymał się i dotknął palcami czoła. Oł. Ała.

\- Czyli że jest już aż tak źle...? - zapytał ostrożnie, na co kwiaciarz o mało co nie wypuścił z rąk sprzątanej rolki celofanu.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie w tym sensie! Wszystko w porządku! Wiem, bo sam dotykałem! - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, patrząc z przestrachem na Rosjanina. - Znaczy, chodziło mi po prostu o to, żebyś nie wpadł pod żaden samochód ani nic! Tylko o to! Przecież twój przedziałek jest w doskonałej formie!

\- ...mój przedziałek? - powtórzył z wahaniem Viktor, a Yuuri na to sformułowanie zbladł. Wydawało się, że zaraz sam owinie się w celofan, żeby tylko nie było widać, jak bardzo czuł się zażenowany. - Jest okej?

\- Jest - przytaknął cicho, chowając usta za ustawioną pionowo rolką. - Bardzo-bardzo okej...

\- Och, Yuuri... W sumie wiesz co? Od ciebie to nawet dowiedzieć się o nieuleczalnej chorobie nie byłoby takie straszne - odparł w końcu Viktor, nie wyjaśniając, że w sumie miał na myśli taką jedną szczególną, na którą mniej lub bardziej cierpiała cała ludzkość. Tylko że w tym przypadku wolałby wiedzieć, że zachorował na nią z wzajemnością. - Ale zostawmy już ten nieszczęsny temat. To co? Zaproszenie na puento dalej jest aktualne?

\- Pue...? Ach, bento. Tak, oczywiście. - Kwiaciarz zamrugał, a jego głos szybko złagodniał, gdy mężczyzna zdołał się otrząsnąć z poprzedniego ataku zawstydzenia. - Przecież mama by mi nie darowała, gdybym cię nie poczęstował.

\- Zdecydowanie muszę się jej za to odwdzięczyć... No dobrze. A ty? - zaryzykował Viktor, nie spuszczając wzroku z Yuuriego nawet wtedy, gdy kwiaciarz zajrzał do chłodni i wywołał stamtąd tatę, by przejął wartę w sklepie.

Katsuki obejrzał się przez ramię, a jego oczy zmrużyły się delikatnie, tak jakby odrobinę bardziej serdecznie.

\- Też bym sobie nie darował. Szczególnie że to ja przygotowałem dziś zwijany omlet - odpowiedział, odwieszając fartuch na wieszak, po czym skinął zachęcająco głową. - Chodźmy na zaplecze.

Wynikiem trzy do jednego w pojedynkach na rozczulanie Viktor wziął kubki z kawą oraz precle w dłonie i poszedł za Yuurim jak ta owieczka na rzeź. Yakov raczej nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby dotarły do niego wieści, że założyciel firmy niespodziewanie zszedł na zawał, nakarmiony własnoręcznie przygotowanym przez kwiaciarza omletem. Ale samego niedoszłego denata to nie obchodziło.

Bo chyba wreszcie pan Nikiforov zaczął być tak po prostu, po ludzku - a nie po prezesowsku - szczęśliwy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! Udało Wam się tu dotrzeć? Bo strasznie przepraszam, jeśli ktoś poczuł się rozczarowany, że obejrzeliśmy (prawie) te same wydarzenia co poprzednim razem, tylko z innej strony. Według oficjalnej wersji musiałam mieć miejsce na zarysowanie kilku wątków, a według nieoficjalnej... im więcej rozczulonego, zacieszającego z powodu poprawianej grzywki Viktora, tym lepiej. Nie chciałam też, żeby wyszło identycznie na zakończenie, więc nieco rozwinęłam przedziałkowy wątek. O, taki ze mnie spryciarz! Mam nadzieję.
> 
> Jeszcze parę rzeczy do wspomnienia:
> 
> \- Zgadniecie może, dla kogo Viktor mógł robić projekt mieszkania? To taki mój niebezpośredni żarcik w ramach nawiązań do YoI ;) Ale jeśli ktoś miał skojarzenia w temacie... do dobrze to rozgryzł.
> 
> \- Oho! Viktor uczy się japońskiego. Ciekawe, czy po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej podbić serduszko Yuuriego? A może przyda mu się to do czegoś innego? Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... Tymczasem!  
> konnichiwa - dzień dobry  
> Saikin dō? - Jak się masz? (nieformalnie)  
> Totemo genki desu - Bardzo dobrze.
> 
> \- Takie precle jak wyprodukowała Yuuko naprawdę występują w Japonii. My znamy je głównie jako słone, suche przekąski. Tymczasem na zdjęciach natrafiłam, że precle w japońskich cukierniach to takie drożdżowe bułeczki. Możecie śmiało wygooglować Maple Walnutz Pretzel, na którym się wzorowałam w opisach :3
> 
> Wszystko układa się dobrze... Właściwie to aż za dobrze... To chyba wyraźny znak, że coś się zacznie kroić? Czy kroić się zaczną łodygi przycinanych róż? Czy może coś więcej? Po ilu pączkach Yuuri wyzna miłość i czy to aby nie jest zbyt piękne i monotonne, żeby miało trwać wiecznie? No i najważniejsze pytanie...
> 
> ...kiedy wróci Phichit?! D:
> 
> Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga". Obiecuję Wam jednak, że do kluczowych wyznań i związanych z tym zwrotów akcji pozostało już naprawdę niewiele czasu...
> 
> Do kolejnego przeczytania!
> 
> :*


	8. Sprawa jak bluszcz zaplątana

***

Viktor był tak beznadziejnie zakochany, że mógłby wpatrywać się w Yuuriego godzinami. Kwiaciarz wydawał mu się bowiem ósmym cudem świata niezależnie od tego, czy przenosił worki z ziemią, czy mówił swoje entuzjastyczne " _konnichiwa!_ " do pojawiającego się w drzwiach klienta, czy zdejmował robocze rękawice i zwijał je w taką śmieszną kulkę (ale jednocześnie bardzo sprytną kulkę, bo dzięki temu żadna rękawiczka nie robiła sobie nieautoryzowanych wycieczek i nie znikała pod szafkami), czy nawet walczył z nieposłuszną kasą fiskalną, marszcząc brwi i wysuwając koniuszek języka tuż za ściśnięte usta. Bo przecież zawsze był czarujący, niepowtarzalny, swojski, cudowny i w ogóle najlepszy.

Viktor był tak beznadziejnie zakochany, że mógłby przyglądać się Yuuriemu całymi dniami. A na Yuuriego w otoczeniu kwiatów mógł patrzeć praktycznie bez końca.

\- Yuuri? A co to właściwie jest? - zagadnął z nagła Rosjanin, gdy ostatni klient już sobie poszedł, dzięki czemu zesłany na wygnanie mężczyzna mógł opuścić kąt i podejść z powrotem do lady.

\- To? - Kwiaciarz spojrzał na dwie z trzech roślin, które sprezentował starszemu mężczyźnie sprzed chwili. Trzecia została kupiona, oczywiście. Nie było przecież innej opcji, żeby ktoś był w stanie oprzeć się Yuuriemu i jego fachowym poradom. - Jak to było po... A, już wiem. Cyklameny.

\- O. Jak ciekawie. - Viktor przechylił głowę, przyglądając się zbitym w "stadko", osadzonym na cienkich łodyżkach kwiatom. Wyglądały naprawdę zabawnie. Jak jakieś fantastyczne stworzonka o wąskich, zakończonych ciemniejszym nosem pyszczkach i długich, jakby króliczych uszach... czy coś w tym stylu. W sumie jakiś większy realista mógłby stwierdzić, że wyglądały jak kolorowe lotki do badmintona. Też prawda. - A czy mogę, no wiesz...

\- Znowu? - zdziwił się Yuuri i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, bo od wielu dni niezmiennie pojawiała się ta sama, dopytał. - Któryś konkretny?

\- Ten biały? - Architekt zatrzepotał rzęsami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie (znaczy, niewinnie jak na jego standardy), na co kwiaciarz pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Normalnie niedługo zacznie mi brakować kwiatów na sprzedaż - westchnął Yuuri, co w myślach Viktora zabrzmiało trochę jak ostrzeżenie z rodzaju "niedługo zabraknie ci wymówek, żeby do mnie przychodzić". Ale spokojnie, na to też miał plan. Jak nie będzie kupował nowych kwiatów, to zacznie zagadywać o sposoby pielęgnacji tych posiadanych. - Tylko uważaj, bo to wymagająca roślina. Należy ją podlewać dwa razy w tygodniu, od strony podstawki. No i nie lubi mocnego słońca. Lepiej stawiać ją od wschodu, bo wtedy tak silnie nie grzeje, a tak to najlepiej trzymać ją w temperaturze między siedem a piętna-

\- Wow, chwila, stop. Powoli - przeraził się Viktor. Czy to jeszcze był zwykły, doniczkowy kwiatek, czy już jakaś zaawansowana forma życia? Bo chyba potrzebowała większego zaangażowania niż Makkachin. Właściwie to tu potrzeba było całodobowej opiekunki, a nie zalatanego faceta. - Chyba zacząłem się martwić o godziwe warunki bytowe dla tego malca.

\- Ach, no tak. Mówiłem, że nie jest łatwo. - Yuuri ściągnął usta i przytknął zwiniętą w pięść dłoń do podbródka, skupiając na czymś myśli. Nawet sposób, w jaki się zastanawiał, był absolutnie przeuroczy. - A czy mógłbym ci coś zaproponować?

\- Zawsze, _zolotsye_.

\- Znowu śmiesznie mówisz... - zauważył Japończyk, ostrożnie się uśmiechając. - W każdym razie jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to może lepiej byłoby go zamienić na jakiś fiołek. Jest trochę łatwiejszy w uprawie, a i cenowo wychodzi na korzyść - wyznał i wskazał na względnie podobną roślinę, stojącą na jednej z półek po lewej. - Co prawda nie wygląda tak okazale ani egzotycznie jak cyklamen, ale...

\- ...ale ciii. - Viktor wszedł mu w słowo, a potem dla pewności uniósł dłoń i delikatnie musnął koniuszek nosa kwiaciarza, przywołując go do porządku. - Yuuri, wystarczy. Przecież ufam twojemu osądowi. W końcu to ty znasz się na uprawie kwiatów. Ja je umiem tylko postawić na właściwej szafce, żeby dobrze się prezentowały - zażartował, by rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Wybacz. Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żebyś był zadowolony - wyjaśnił Katsuki. - W sensie, oczywiście zawsze się tak staram w stosunku do klientów, tylko szkoda by było, gdyby cyklamen miał zaraz paść, skoro sam zwróciłeś na to uwagę i... i no.

\- I no. Więc bardzo się cieszę, że się ze sobą zgadzamy - podsumował Viktor, po czym zdjął ze stelaża biały kwiatek i wyciągnął go w stronę Yuuriego, uśmiechając się przy tym z wdzięcznością. W końcu bez jego wskazówek z pewnością zamordowałby Bogu ducha winnego... no, tego... cyjanka. - A skoro tak, to czy mogę poprosić o małego fiołka z małym problemem na wynos?

Yuuri nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko zaśmiać się i przejąć roślinę, by odprawić nad nią fiskalne czary.

I tak wizyta w Yu-topii zakończyła się adopcją nowego, zielonego podopiecznego oraz obietnicą rychłego spotkania następnego dnia. Po pożegnaniu się z Yuurim naładowany energią Viktor z fiołkiem przytulonym do piersi odmaszerował z powrotem do hotelu, gapiąc się w niebo niczym jakiś natchniony meteorolog. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę wspaniale, dlatego gdy Viktor tylko dotarł na miejsce, zostawił doniczkę z nowym kolegą pod opieką innych roślin, przebrał się w dres i wyszedł pobiegać wzdłuż położonej nieopodal, piaszczystej plaży. Na szczęście pogoda po mrozowych perturbacjach zaczęła się już stabilizować i nawet jeśli popołudniami nad Hasetsu wciąż zdarzały się małe ulewy, temperatura była naprawdę znośna. A nawet gdyby wiał wiatr i lał deszcz, Viktor i tak zdecydowałby się na rundkę po okolicy, chcąc oczyścić umysł przed czekającą w świecie wektorów i deseni pracą. Chociaż może to dlatego nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, bo doskwierał mu brak spacerów z Makkachinem...?

No nic, nieważne. Z Nikolajem na pewnie nie było mu źle, a w razie czego mógł przecież poprosić staruszka o wysłanie psiaka do Japonii. Niedługo o tym pomyśli, tylko póki przebywał w hotelu, a serce Yuuriego wciąż znajdowało się za wysokim, ciernistym żywopłotem nieśmiałości, ciężko było planować takie przedsięwzięcia.

Jeszcze trochę. Potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu...

Po powrocie z joggingu Viktor przywitał się z pracującą na drugą zmianę recepcjonistką, która najpierw rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, a potem zrobiła nieco maślane oczy, kiedy przeszedł dalej. W hotelu traktowali go w sumie jak starego znajomego (albo swoistą maskotkę, ciężko powiedzieć), a sympatyczna kobiecina z bufetu wzorem Yuuko z zawczasu wiedziała, jaką herbatę dla niego przygotować. Korzystając ze sprzyjającej pory mężczyzna skoczył więc do jadalni, zjadł lekki obiad, zamówił imbryk senchy, a potem z gotowym naparem wrócił do swojego królestwa i na dobre się z nim zabarykadował.

Ufff, połowa spraw odbębniona. Trzeba było jeszcze poczekać, aż CAD w uruchomionym laptopie się przemieli, a potem mógł śmiało siadać do zleconka na petersburskie M3 dla tej włoskiej projektantki mody, co to się przyjaźniła z Milą. W międzyczasie Viktor zrobił szybki obchód po kupionych u Yuuriego kwiatach, podlewając przy okazji swojego pierworodnego fikusa oraz wiecznie spragnioną, jasnoróżową azalię, i już miał siadać do pracy, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiała melodyjka powiadomienia, a na środku ekranu pojawił się komunikat o połączeniu przez Skype'a.

Architekt skrzywił się. Cholera, zapomniał wyłączyć. Jedynym sensownym wyjściem było w takim przypadku przeczekanie połączenia i udawanie, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Mógł oczywiście jeszcze dyskretnie spojrzeć, kto zacz, ale niech go ręka feltsmanowska broni, żeby rozpraszać się prze... zaraz, zaraz... Chris? Tego się nie spodziewał. Przecież całkiem niedawno ze sobą rozmawiali. Znaczy, chyba niedawno. Tak... rozsądnie niedawno?

Viktor zastanowił się i wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że to był chyba jakiś poprzedni wtorek (przy uwadze, że mieli piątek). No dobra. Czas trochę inaczej płynął, kiedy człowiek skupiał się na innych sprawach. To trochę jak z różnymi nowinkami, które śledziło się jednym okiem i połową ucha - świat dopiero co trąbił o wznowieniu sagi Gwiezdnych Wojen, a nim się człowiek obejrzał, już powstały trzy nowe filmy.

Ostatecznie Rosjanin zdecydował się więc zaakceptować transmisję, a w rozszerzonym oknie niemal natychmiast pojawiła się zarośnięta twarz szwajcarskiego, jakby nieco niewyspanego przyjaciela.

\- No wreszcie! Viktor! Dlaczego ty mi znaku życia nie dajesz? Półtora tygodnia już minęło, a ja dostałem od ciebie tylko dwie suche wiadomości na krzyż. I to złożone głównie z emotikonek. Aż tak cię ten kwiatowy chłopiec zwyobracał? - Christophe bez ostrzeżenia zasypał go uwagami, jednocześnie delikatnie zataczając łuki swoim kubkiem z wczesnoporanną kawą. W Bernie musiało być więc jeszcze dobrze przed ósmą. - I co? Dalej jesteś w tej Japonii?

\- A gdzie miałbym być? - zdziwił się Viktor, odruchowo przenosząc wzrok na scenę dziejącą się za plecami przyjaciela. - O, cześć Masumi. Ciężka noc, co?

Szatyn pomachał z daleka ręką, a potem skrył się za drzwiami łazienki, na co oglądający się przez ramię Chris przewrócił oczami i zastawił sobą obiektyw kamery. A było czym. Zza luźno zawiązanego szlafroka dało się zauważyć błyszczącą jak Alpy mroźną zimą klatkę piersiową.

\- Ej, nie podrywaj mi chłopaka. Jest po nocnej konferencji - pouczył. - Lepiej mi powiedz, jak się sprawy mają z tym twoim. Romans się rozwija?

\- Jasne. Z trzydziestu minut wydłużyliśmy nasze spotkania do całych czterdziestu dwóch - odpowiedział z dumą Viktor, ale zaraz się zaśmiał, świadom, że z punktu widzenia Giacomettiego tempo ich zalotów musiało być chyba bardziej ślimacze niż smażone winniczki leżące na talerzu we francuskiej restauracji. - A tak na serio to jest okej. Rozmawiamy, jemy drugie śniadania, podziwiamy kwiaty, upajam się jego widokiem... takie rzeczy. I jest mi z tym dobrze. Zaskakująco dobrze.

\- Nie brzmi to jakoś szczególnie wystrzałowo. Po twoich kontaktach z klientami obstawiałem raczej, że zajmie ci dwa dni, zanim znajdziecie jakiegoś _un bon moine_ , który za drobną opłatą udzieliłby wam swojego błogosławieństwa. - Chris zgodnie z przewidywaniami pokręcił głową. - No ale dobra, myliłem się. Widocznie zakładałem, że będzie jak z tymi wszystkimi napalonymi babkami, które lgnęły do ciebie bardziej niż do tortu szwarcwaldzkiego, bo tak były oczarowane zerami na koncie. Yuuri za to może być co najwyżej oszołomiony twoim zerowym... ale zaangażowaniem.

\- Mam wrażenie, że oczekujesz ode mnie jakiegoś dzikiego romansu. Niestety! Mnie i Yuuriego nie łączą żadne projekty, nad którymi można siedzieć do późna w nocy. Czy tam wcześnie rana. Czy raczej... przypomnij, ile to już ze sobą jesteście?

\- No wiesz co? To był cios poniżej pasa. A tak w ogóle to u mnie w mieszkaniu było akurat dużo miejsca, żeby rozłożyć projekty, więc nie insynuuj... - zaczął Chris, ale na widok uśmieszku Viktora zrozumiał, że dał się podpuścić. - Okej, dobra. Tym razem wygrałeś, _mon ami_ , ale to nie zmienia mojego zdania o całej sprawie. Po prostu martwię się, że albo donikąd tak nie zajedziecie, a ciebie na serio wywalą z firmy, albo że spotka cię jakiś bolesny zawód miłosny.

\- Jest wręcz przeciwnie - zaprzeczył spokojnie Viktor. - Wreszcie mam poczucie stabilizacji. Nigdzie nie gonię. Robię, co chcę.

\- Takie "co chcę", że nawet się z biednym kumplem nie podzielisz, czy... - Załamany Chris akurat podniósł wzrok, zamierzając kontynuować francusko-angielskie wyrzuty, ale urwał, wpatrując się intensywniej przed siebie. Ach, no tak. Pewnie jeszcze nie założył soczewek. - Zaraz, Viktor. Od kiedy ty to gromadzisz?

Słowem "to" oraz wymownym ruchem dłoni Chris określił kwiaty, które stały na chyba każdej powierzchni płaskiej, która istniała - dwóch parapetach, stoliku nocnym oraz w kącie obok fotela. A, no i jeszcze nowy fiołek na biurku i pęk małych tulipanów w wazonie, ale Szwajcar raczej nie dostrzegł, bo tego oko kamerki już nie obejmowało.

\- Ja wiem? - zastanowił się Viktor i rozejrzał po pokoju, powoli licząc rośliny. - Od jakiegoś tygodnia? No dobra, może od dwóch.

\- On ci to daje? Bo raczej nie wspominałeś, że wziąłeś sobie na celownik magnata przemysłu roślinnego...

\- Nie, no co ty. Sam to kupuję i mówię, że to dla towarzystwa - wyjaśnił pospiesznie Viktor. - No przecież miałem mu nie wręczać żadnych kwiatów, więc nie-

\- _Mon Dieu!_ \- niemal zakrzyknął Christophe, kładąc dłoń na pokrytym trzydniowym zarostem podbródku. - Przecież Yuuri musi sobie myśleć, że ty się z kimś seryjnie umawiasz! Jasne, nie dajesz ich jemu, bo to trąciłoby łatwizną... ale nikt normalnie nie sprawia sobie kwiatów w tej ilości, jeśli nie chce nimi zasypywać ukochanej osoby!

Viktor poczuł lekkie mrowienie na policzkach, coś jak odpływająca z nich krew... W sumie jeśli się tak dobrze zastanowić, to faktycznie Rosjanin nigdy nie mówił, czemu kupował tyle kwiatów i czemu robił to codziennie. On sam oczywiście wiedział, że to z powodu skojarzeń ze słodkim kwiaciarzem oraz chęci zabrania ze sobą chociaż cząstki magicznej atmosfery Yu-topii, ale jeśli Yuuri zinterpretował to tak, że Viktor milczał, bo nie chciał się obnosić ze swoim romansem... Może to dlatego był ostatnio taki ostrożny? Jakby dodatkowo musiał zapewniać, że stara się dla Viktora tylko jako kwiaciarz.

Jakby... jakby nie chciał się wtrącać, bo gdyby pokazał, że mu na nim zależy, to...

\- Tak - szepnął Viktor i nagle oprzytomniał. - O Boże, tak, to wygląda źle. Bardzo źle! Ja...

Co miał zrobić? Oddać kwiaty? Wyrzucić je? Nie, nie, bez przesady, one nie były niczemu winne. Wina była Viktora i tylko Viktora. Pisać przez komórkę, że to nie tak? Dzwonić? Odpada, zbyt wiele niewiadomych, Yuuri może nie odebrać, albo odebrać, ale niewłaściwie jego słowa.

Rzut oka na zegar. Piętnasta dwadzieścia. Nie było innego wyjścia.

\- ...lecę to wyjaśnić! - zawołał Viktor na głos.

\- Teraz? - zdziwił się Szwajcar, a kubek z kawą niemal wypadł mu z dłoni.

\- Tak, teraz - zdecydował. - Inaczej... inaczej będzie za późno.

Viktor nie kłopotał się już nawet z rozłączaniem Skype'a - po prostu zatrzasnął laptop, złapał w garść marynarkę i wybiegł z pokoju hotelowego, z ledwością pamiętając o przekręceniu w zamku klucza i wciśnięciu go głęboko do kieszeni dresowych spodni. To wszystko wyszło zupełnie nie tak jak trzeba - przez te dwa tygodnie grał romantyka i subtelnego żartownisia, który miał podbić serce słodkiego kwiaciarza, ale nie pomyślałby nigdy o tym, że to wszystko zwróci się przeciwko niemu, a słowa mogą zostać źle odczytane. I że w ogóle wychodziło na to, że robił dokładnie to samo, co wobec niego robili inni - trochę czarował na pokaz, trochę skupiał się na sobie. A przecież tak jak Viktor nie potrzebował żadnych cudownych osóbek, które spełniałyby wszystkie jego zachcianki, tak i Yuuri mógł chcieć kogoś... normalnego. Normalnego faceta, który powiedziałby mu, co czuje, a ewentualnego kosza przyjąłby z godnością. No, albo chociaż wyjaśnił, że kupowane kwiaty nijak się miały do jego stanu wolnego...

Pędzący przez Hasetsu Viktor nie zastanawiał się jednak, jakich słów użyć, aby brzmiało to równie gładko, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Chrzanić to. Chrzanić wszystko. Chrzanić pozory i to, że nie miał kawy w postaci wymówki. Chrzanić nawet eleganckiego pana Nikiforova. Miał tylko jeden cel.

Po prostu musiał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tu-tu-tu-duuuuun~
> 
> A to się Vitya - według opinii Chrisa, oczywiście - wkopał. Te kwiaty coś nie są mu przychylne, choć on zdaje się kochać wszystko, co jest z nimi związane. A już szczególnie jednego kwiaciarza z licencją na słodziakowanie. Ale czy to będzie znaczyć, że w kolejnym rozdziale Viktor wreszcie powie to, na co wszyscy z takim utęsknieniem czekamy...? Może nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło? *u*
> 
> Garść nowinek wszelakich:
> 
> \- Cyklameny to całkiem urocze kwiatki, ale swoje wymagania mają. Warto wspomnieć, że cyklamen perski jest czasami błędnie nazywany fiołkiem alpejskim (ale to inne rośliny, w dodatku to drugie nie jest uprawiane doniczkowo), aczkolwiek wykazują pewne podobieństwa jak wąskie, wyciągnięte pionowo kwiaty. Fiołek afrykański wygląda już wyraźnie inaczej i to ten najczęściej gości w domach jako roślina ozdobna.
> 
> \- Pojawiła się wspominka o włoskiej znajomej Mili. Póki co panna Sara Crispino zawitała tylko jako czwartoplanowe tło, na dodatek niewymieniona z imienia i nazwiska, ale... hm... nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy pojawi się ponownie ;)
> 
> \- "un bon moine" oznacza "dobrego mnicha". Chris, nie poganiaj. Miał być oficjalny ślub z pompą, a ty masz być świadkiem, pamiętaj!
> 
> \- Swoją drogą Chris nosi soczewki także w oryginalnym uniwersum. Taka ciekawostka.
> 
> Jestem pełna nadziei, że będziecie wyczekiwać dalszego rozwoju tego dhramatycznego zwrotu akcji. I oby Viktor w czasie tego sprintu nie zgubił czupryny, bo wtedy Yuuri na pewno nie będzie go chciał! O potrąceniach przez samochody może już nie będę napominać...
> 
> W każdym razie dziękuję Wam za czytanie i do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	9. Na górze róże, dla ciebie fiołki

***

Yuuri nigdy nie aspirował do zostania fizykiem kwantowym, ale jedno musiał stwierdzić z całą stanowczością - czas był bytem podstępnym. Chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu wskazówki wiszącego nad drzwiami zegara pędziły jak zwariowane, po odejściu Viktora rzeczywistość wróciła do bycia typową, powolną sobą i zaczęła się ciągnąć jak przeżuta guma wyciągnięta spod szkolnej ławki. Nie istniało na to żadne lekarstwo, żadne remedium, nic nie potrafiło wygładzić tej delikatnej zmarszczki między ciemnymi brwiami i nie pomagał nawet natłok klientów, którzy ostatnie dwie godziny pracy zmienili w wielkie, bitewne popołudnie, spędzone na walce z tygrysimi liliami, gerberami oraz eustomą (w naprawdę cudacznych konfiguracjach).

Kwiaciarz westchnął, podniósł wzrok znad komputera i spojrzał na odstawione na stelaż cyklameny. Teraz, kiedy wszystko się już uspokoiło, zaczęły go gryźć wyrzuty sumienia, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku odradził je Viktorowi. Było wszak jasne jak rumianek, że do takiego eleganckiego mężczyzny jak on o wiele bardziej pasował smukły, szykowny cyklamen zamiast biednego, niewyróżniającego się fiołka. Zresztą, dlaczego Viktor w ogóle miałby ochotę sam z siebie wybrać tak nudny kwiat? Przecież nic go nie wyróżniało. Był nijaki, niewymagający, zwykły... cichy, nieśmiały... bez żadnego ciekawego hobby, bez żadnych perspektyw na życie... ot, taki przeciętny wypełniacz pustej przestrzeni.

Tak, zupełnie się nie nadawał... Tylko nie wiadomo, kiedy w tych rozważaniach biały fiołek zmienił się w pobladłego Yuuriego.

Odłożona na skraj blatu komórka zawibrowała cicho, wyrywając kwiaciarza z apatii. Zdążył się nieco rozpogodzić, mając nadzieję, że to Viktor jak co dzień przesyłał mu jakieś zdjęcie ze spaceru albo może z obiadu, podczas którego znów zaskoczyło go jakieś nowe, japońskie danie, ale gdy okazało się, że to tylko e-mail z alertem od serwisu pogodowego, Yuuri poczuł ukłucie zawodu. Serio, powiedzieć, że jego sytuacja była kiepska to jak stwierdzić, że rosiczka jest miłym kwiatkiem - nie było to kłamstwo, ale tak naprawdę sprawy wydawały się o wiele, wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

Katsuki jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na smartfon, potem zerknął na przeszklone drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt za nimi nie stał i nie wahał się przed wejściem do sklepu, aż w końcu trącił ekran, wywołując okienko Line'a. No dobrze, czas na środki ostateczne. Dawno nie widział widniejącego tam nicku i uśmiechniętego avatara. Może nawet zbyt dawno, skoro zżerała go taka niepewność.

A konsultant był potrzebny od zaraz.

 **YuuriK** : cześć Phichit

 **Phichitto** : ejooo~

 **Phichitto** : jak się masz, Yuuri?

 **Phichitto** : Viktor na dziś zaliczony? :D

 **Phichitto** : znaczy, wizyta, wizyta _^_

 **Phichitto** : chociaż jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć...

 **YuuriK** : tak, już był, i nie, nie kontynuuj, proszę

 **Phichitto** : oke, dla ciebie wszystko

 **Phichitto** : ale dobrze wiedzieć, że dalej się z nim spotykasz

 **Phichitto** : to jak?

 **Phichitto** : powiedziałeś mu?

 **Phichitto** : i jak zareagował?

 **Phichitto** : pewnie Mari jest zła, że nie możecie wypędzić go ze sklepu ;)

 **Phihitto** : no ale cóż, niech się przyzwyczaja do przyszłej rodziny

Taj zalał go takim potokiem komentarzy, że Japończyk zaczął się aż zastanawiać, czy posiada kartę pływacką. Nie wiedział, jak ma odpowiedzieć na te oczekiwania, więc odparł zgodnie z prawdą...

 **YuuriK** : ...nie powiedziałem

 **Phichitto** : ...

 **Phichitto** : D:

 **Phichitto** : Yuuuuuuri!

 **YuuriK** : co?

 **Phichitto** : przecież to już dwa tygodnie, nie?!

 **Phichitto** : mówiłeś, że on mówił, że chyba mowa o "może dwóch tygodniach", nie?!

 **YuuriK** : chyba, nie wiem

 **Phichitto** : Buddo w stanie nirwany, dodaj mi sił, bo nie wytrzymię

 **Phichitto** : Yuuri

 **Phichitto** : zaklinam cię

 **Phichitto** : nie rób tego sobie, a przy okazji mnie

 **Phichitto** : przecież tobie na nim zależy

 **Phichitto** : jemu zależy na tobie

 **Phichitto** : wam zależy na sobie nawzajem

 **Phichitto** : mnie zależy na was obu

 **Phichitto** : a moim chomikom zależy na pokoju na świecie i darmowym słoneczniku dla wszystkich gryzoni

 **Phichitto** : nie możesz walczyć z takim natłokiem uczuć!

No właśnie walczył. Chęć, żeby zaszyć się pod jakimś kocem biła się z ochotą, aby wybiec i szaleć po mieście. Nieuzasadniona niczym euforia nieustannie kotłowała się z przygnębieniem, zawieszając broń tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał wyjątkowo mocno skupić się na pracy. W losowych momentach czuł, jak żołądek wywraca salto za saltem, serce stepuje na żebrach, nogi miękną, a policzki płoną. I gdyby nie walczył, chyba by zwyczajnie zwariował.

 **YuuriK** : Phichit, to nie jest takie proste

 **YuuriK** : ja

Na "ja" wpisywanie wiadomości się jednak skończyło, bowiem ten moment drzwi kwiaciarni wybrały sobie, aby otworzyć się gwałtowniej niż zazwyczaj, a wietrzne dzwoneczki uderzyły o siebie niemal alarmowo, gdy Viktor jak jednoosobowa, rosyjska burza wpadł do kwiaciarni.

Yuuri uniósł brwi i wlepił oczy w niespodziewanego gościa. Nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu ten zawsze opanowany, uśmiechnięty, szykowny mężczyzna, którego jeszcze dziesięć minut temu przyrównywał do stonowanych cyklamenów, teraz wyglądał jak pomieszanie z poplątaniem, a jeśli coś przypominał, to raczej pstrokate lwie paszcze albo trójkolorowe bratki. Szare, dresowe spodnie zupełnie nie pasowały do rozpiętej, granatowej marynarki, której kołnierz tylko z jednej strony był jako-tako wygładzony (bo z drugiej finezyjnie sterczał pod kątem, na oko, trzydziestu stopni), a szara grzywka splątała się chyba nawet bardziej niż wtedy, gdy architekt pędził do Yu-topii, niosąc słodkie precle. A najbardziej Yuuri nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Viktor w ogóle tu był, chociaż z pewnością pożegnali się koło pierwszej i mieli się zobaczyć ponownie następnego dnia.

...mieli się zobaczyć...

Na to stwierdzenie w głowie Katsukiego pojawiła się tylko jedna myśl. Straszna, nagła i boleśnie prosta. "Przyszedł powiedzieć, że jutro wyjeżdża."

Phichit miał rację. Nie powinien zwlekać. Nie powinien udawać, że mu nie zależy. Bo zależało, zależało aż za bardzo, choć jednocześnie czuł się nieswojo, gdy uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo nowe było to uczucie. Miłe i gorzkie, delikatne i obezwładniające, dodające otuchy i odbierające siły. I nawet jeśli Yuuri nie wiedział, kim był dla niego ten mężczyzna, rozumiał jedno - że nie rozwikła tej zagadki, gdy ten odejdzie.

Albo właśnie wtedy boleśnie to zrozumie.

\- Yuuri, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić... - zaczął Viktor, a Yuuri poczuł, że jeśli nie powie czegoś wcześniej, zanim padnie to ostateczne oznajmienie, to straci swoją szansę i do końca życia będzie tego żałował. A Phichit w ramach kary za nieposłuchanie rad naśle na niego chomiki.

\- Ja też - wtrącił więc, zaciskając dłonie na roboczym blacie.

I wtedy obaj mężczyźni otworzyli usta tak szybko, że zanim się spostrzegli, powiedzieli jednocześnie:

\- ...te kwiaty, które od ciebie brałem, były tylko dla mnie.

\- ...zostań.

Potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać i zrozumieć, które słowa były skierowane do kogo, a które wyszły z czyich ust. I pewnie właśnie dlatego, że Viktor miał o wiele prostsze i krótsze zadanie, jako pierwszy wyszedł z szoku. Chociaż może wcale nie wyszedł. Może wpadł w niego głębiej, skoro blade policzki kontrastujące z uroczo zaczerwienionym nosem nagle oblały się szkarłatem.

\- ...co? - zdołał tylko powiedzieć, a Yuuri bezradnie zamrugał. Chyba przez przypadek wygrał pojedynek na zaskakujące wyznania. I wstydliwe też.

\- Bo chcę... chciałbym... byłoby miło... gdybyś został w Hasetsu... dłużej - wydukał kwiaciarz, składając dłonie na podobieństwo daszku, by ukryć w ich cieniu nos i usta. Sam już nie wiedział, czy zależało mu na wyjaśnieniu kwestii, czy lepiej by było, gdyby Rosjanin nie usłyszał tak żenująco nieskładnej wypowiedzi. Ewentualnie zrozumiał telepatycznie. Jeśli można.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Viktor coś z tego pojął, a nawet oprzytomniał na tyle, że zajął się wygładzaniem włosów i poprawianiem marynarki. Z wyzierającym spod spodu dresem nic się zrobić nie dało, niestety. Mimo to pierwotne zaaferowanie minęło; teraz wydawało się, że Viktor cieszy się z propozycji kwiaciarza, ale może był to tylko kolejny z miliona dopadających Yuuriego omamów wzrokowych.

\- Na... jak długo? - zagadnął ostrożnie i z wyraźną nadzieją architekt.

Tydzień? A może dwa? Bo miesiąc brzmiał trochę... Nie, to odkładanie nieuniknionego. Odpowiedź była w gruncie rzeczy całkiem prosta.

\- Jak najdłużej - przyznał cicho Yuuri.

Viktora jakby coś trafiło - ale coś innego niż piorun, który chyba był odpowiedzialny za jego chaotyczny strój. Przypominał bardziej kogoś, kto zaraz oderwie się od podłogi i poszybuje do nieba... lub przynajmniej tak wysoko, na ile pozwalał strop kwiaciarni. A jeśli ludziom nie było dane latać, to kumulującą się w nim energię przeznaczy na coś innego i zaraz ruszy do-

\- _Konnichiwa!_ \- rozbrzmiało nieoczekiwanie od strony wejścia. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo gęsta atmosfera panowała w sklepie, na zewnątrz nie dało się jej odczuć, dlatego życie wciąż biegło swoim torem, a mieszkańcy Hasetsu robili zakupy jak gdyby nigdy nic. I pewnie dlatego do kwiaciarni zajrzał jakiś obcy, około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna i stanął w progu, spoglądając niepewnie to na kwiaciarza, to na obcokrajowca, jakby szacował, czy nie wpycha się w niczyją kolejkę. - _Ano ne..._ _Watashi wa akai chūrippu o te ni iremasu ka...?_

\- Czego chce? - wtrącił się cicho Viktor, na co Yuuri zamrugał niepewnie.

\- Cz-czerwone tulipany.

\- Ile?

\- _Dono kurai? -_ Yuuri zwrócił się do stojącego przy witrynie mężczyzny.

\- _Jū wa jūbundesu..._ \- odpowiedział z wahaniem starszy Japończyk.

Viktor musiał coś z tego zrozumieć, bo zanim Yuuri zdołał wyjaśnić znaczenie słów lub choćby zająć się klientem, Rosjanin rozejrzał się szybko po kwiaciarni, podszedł do flakonu z czerwonymi tulipanami, wyciągnął kilkanaście sztuk i wrócił do oniemiałego faceta.

\- _Sumimasen._ \- Viktor wcisnął kwiaty w ręce mężczyzny, po czym delikatnie, ale stanowczo wypchnął go za drzwi. - I _sayonara_.

\- Viktor! - Gdy tylko drzwi za starszym Japończykiem się zamknęły, a Viktor obrócił się w stronę wnętrza sklepu, Yuuri wreszcie odzyskał głos. Wyszedł zza lady, obrzucając architekta na pół gniewnym, na pół zatrwożonym wzrokiem. - Tak nie wolno!

\- Wybacz. Będzie na mój rachunek - rzucił, podchodząc do Katsukiego. - Nie chciałem, żeby nam przeszkadzano. Nie wtedy, kiedy wreszcie mogę z tobą szczerze porozmawiać.

Viktor zatrzymał się dopiero o krok od Yuuriego, a choć różnica we wzroście nie była jakaś ogromna, to kwiaciarz i tak musiał delikatnie unieść głowę, żeby zamiast na usta Rosjanina spojrzeć w jego oczy... I naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a zachłysnąłby się tym widokiem. Nie odnalazł bowiem w błękitnych oczach żadnych wesołych iskierek, nie wydawały się przygaszone jak przy pożegnaniach, nie mrużyły się zabawnie, gdy Viktor opowiadał jakiś dowcip. Zauważył za to drobne zmarszczki poniżej dolin łez i przedziwnie duże źrenice, które utkwione były w nim i tylko w nim. Jakby architekt nie dostrzegał - albo nie chciał dostrzec - niczego poza Katsukim.

\- Yuuri, _zolotsye_ \- powiedział cicho Viktor, ale zaraz pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie _zolotsye_. Złoto moje.

Tętno przyspieszyło chyba do dwustu uderzeń na minutę, krew pulsowała w czerwonych policzkach. Opis ważnej dla Viktora osoby z czasu ich pierwszego spotkania oraz tajemnicza, rosyjska fraza, którą regularnie powtarzał przy rozmowach i czatach nagle nabrały sensu. _Właściwie to im dłużej o tym rozmawiamy, tym bardziej dochodzę do wniosku, że osoba, o której myślę, jest wspanialsza niż jakiekolwiek bogactwo._

\- Yuuri - zaczął znów mężczyzna i westchnął. - Pewnie powinienem to wyjaśnić od razu, ale przyznaję, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak trzeba. Pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Najpierw dlatego, bo pierwszy raz doświadczyłem takiego natłoku uczuć, a potem zacząłem się trochę bać, że jeśli coś zepsuję... że w ogóle mogę coś zepsuć. Nie miałem pojęcia na ile mogę sobie pozwolić. Czy powinienem być jak brat? Jak przyjaciel? Jak dobry znajomy?

\- Viktor, nie rozumiem... - Yuuri poczuł, jak delikatnie pieką go oczy. Nie, nie dlatego, że chciało mu się płakać, ale dlatego, że nie mógł choćby mrugnąć, żeby nie okazało się, że to tylko sen.

\- No to jest nas dwóch - zażartował Viktor, a potem powoli, powoli uniósł dłoń i w jakimś takim naturalnym odruchu położył ją na głowie kwiaciarza. - Yuuri. To z twojego powodu zostałem w Hasetsu.

Nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj. Jeśli to zrobisz, to albo się obudzisz, albo... albo zaczniesz się intensywnie pocić przez kanaliki łzowe. Chociaż nie, to by było całkiem proste i bezpieczne. Najpierw należałoby jednak okiełznać rozszalałe serce. Bo zawałowcy nie płakali. Zawałowcy mdleli.

\- Więc...

\- Więc to oczywiste, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. - Rosjanin kilka razy pogłaskał Japończyka po głowie, delikatnie, jakby go uspokajał. - A co do tych kwiatów, które brałem, to cóż... Nie wręczałem ich nikomu z dość prostego powodu. Bo nikogo nie mam.

Viktor wycofał rękę i lekko zacisnął ją w pięść. Jeśli to możliwe i jeśli tak potrafił... to chyba się denerwował.

\- Ale chcę to zmienić. Chcę wręczać komuś kwiaty, szczególnie gdyby miał to być miły, japoński kwiaciarz, który będzie się ze mnie śmiać i mówić, że działam wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Ale nie szkodzi. Bo jeśli będzie się ze mnie nabijać wystarczająco długo, to chciałbym zasypać go czekoladkami w ramach odwetu. - Viktor wziął głębszy wdech, wypuścił powietrze, rozluźnił ramiona i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Czy w takim razie moglibyśmy spróbować nad tym popracować? W sensie... Czy umówiłbyś się ze mną?

\- Że... my? - upewnił się Katsuki, dotykając palcem swojej piersi, a ton jego wypowiedzi brzmiał jak coś w rodzaju "to tak można?". Nie był w szoku. Butla z "byciem w szoku" skończyła mu się parę minut temu. Teraz zwyczajnie nie dowierzał. - Ja i ty?

\- Tak, Yuuri. Tak to właśnie z gramatyki wynika. - Viktor uśmiechnął się jeszcze trochę szerzej, ujął dłoń kwiaciarza w swoją, po czym wskazał nią na siebie i na Katsukiego. - Ja i ty. My. Razem. Tylko we dwóch. Umówić. Na randkę.

Bak z niedowierzaniem również się wyczerpał. "Na randkę" rozbrzmiało echem w głowie Yuuriego.

\- To jak? Zgadzasz się? - dopytał ostrożnie architekt.

Randka.

\- W sumie to nie tak, że naciskam na odpowiedź już dziś, bo to może zbyt nagłe...

 _Randka_.

\- A jeśli jednak wprawiam cię w zakłopotanie...

Po tej całej szczerej rozmowie, po tych wszystkich wyznaniach i wyjaśnieniach, kiedy Katsuki spodziewał się, że te wszystkie dziwne symptomy ustaną, one jakby na przekór stały się silniejsze. Właściwie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Viktor, wciąż trzymający go za rękę, poczuł przez pulsujące naczynia krwionośne, jak bardzo-bardzo-bardzo organizm Yuuriego szalał.

Choć w sumie to zabawne. Wydawało mu się, czy ręka Viktora też leciutko drżała...?

\- ...to wcale nie muszę-

\- Za dwa dni. - Yuuri zgiął palce i zacieśnił chwyt na ciepłej dłoni Viktora. Faktycznie. Ledwie wyczuwalnie, bo ledwie wyczuwalnie, ale naprawdę czuć było coś podobnego do dreszczy. Czyli dla niego to też było ważne wyznanie. On też czuł podobny niepokój. On też... - Za dwa dni mam wolne. Czy może wtedy...?

\- Tak - odpowiedział z szybkością karabinu Viktor, a dopiero potem zamrugał i dla pewności powtórzył: - Jasne, oczywiście. Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Za dwa dni.

\- Przyszedłbyś tutaj? - zagadnął Yuuri.

\- Tak, przyjdę.

\- O, hm... o dziesiątej?

\- Świetnie. Wspaniale. _Perfecto_. - Rosjanin zaczął przypominać _maneki-neko_ , tylko zamiast łapką nieustannie kiwał głową. - Uwielbiam dziesiątą. Z całym szacunkiem dla jedenastej. O dziesiątej w niedzielę, tak? Idealnie.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się, gdy Viktor znów wrócił do bycia sobą. Znaczy, ten poważny Viktor sprzed chwili też był jak najbardziej prawdziwy, ale jakoś tak nieco mu ulżyło, gdy znów zobaczył usta układające się w serduszkowy uśmiech. Kwiaciarz potrzebował jeszcze chwili, aby się przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji. Do BARDZO nowej sytuacji. Aby - jak to powiedział Viktor - spróbowali. "Dwa dni wystarczą. Za dwa dni postaram się spełnić jego oczekiwania. I przede wszystkim wypytam Yuuko o to, jak powinienem się ubrać. Phichitowi jakoś tak dziwnie nie ufam..."

\- A jeśli mogę jeszcze wrócić do kwiatów, które kupowałeś... - napomknął na sam koniec Yuuri, co trochę zmroziło Viktora.

\- Tak?

\- Pewnie to będzie zarozumiałe, co powiem, ale... jakoś tak podejrzewałem, że są dla ciebie. Mimo wszystko brałeś tylko doniczkowe albo proste wiązanki do wazonu. To oczywiście nie jest jakaś reguła, ale gdyby chodziło o prezenty dla kogoś, to brałbyś bukiety. Jak z moich niebieskich róż - wyjaśnił ostrożnie Katsuki, starając się nie eksplodować od cisnącego się na twarz rumieńca.

Viktor stał przez chwilę w absolutnym milczeniu, aż wreszcie pochylił się i przycisnął wciąż trzymaną dłoń Yuuriego do swojego czoła.

\- Już nigdy nie zwątpię w spryt mojego kwiatuszka - zażartował cicho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No i wreszcie się stało. Chłopcy umówili się na randkę. Ran-dkę. Każdy to usłyszał, prawda? Mamy świadków, którzy nie zawahają się poświadczyć przed sądem, że to jest wszystko przyklepane? To świetnie! W takim razie nie mamy innego wyjścia i w kolejnym rozdziale dowiecie się, co przygotuje Viktor i do jakich słodkich sytuacji dojdzie na romantycznym spotkaniu sam na sam. Co wyjdzie z Jureczka, gdy opuści on swoje naturalne, kwiatowe środowisko? Czy obudzi się w nim, hehe, bestia?
> 
> Ale, ale! Zanim to nastąpi, jeszcze garść wyjaśnień wszelakich:
> 
> \- Eustoma, choć nazwa może się wydawać obca, jest dość często wykorzystywanym kwiatem do bukietów (samodzielne lub jako dodatek). Wyglądem dość mocno przypomina róże, a białe są popularne w tworzeniu wiązanek dla panien młodych.
> 
> \- Line jest bardzo popularnym komunikatorem w Azji (tej okołojapońskiej). Nie jestem może w stanie powiedzieć, czy Facebook z Messengerem nie robi mu solidnej konkurencji, ale na ile wiedza z anime pozwala mi dedukować, to Line jest jednak numerem jeden (np. w anime "ReLIFE" pod zmodyfikowaną nazwą Lime). Jeśli widzieliście też może wirtualne "naklejki" YoI z collabu z Sanrio, to pochodzą one właśnie z Line'a.
> 
> \- Z rozmówek japońskich  
> konnichiwa - dzień dobry  
> Ano ne... Watashi wa akai chūrippu o te ni iremasu ka...? - Czy dostanę czerwone tulipany?  
> Dono kurai? - Ile?  
> Jū wa jūbundesu... - Wystarczy dziesięć...  
> sumimasen - przepraszam  
> sayonara - żegnam, do widzenia
> 
> \- Maneki-neko to znane figurki kotków machających łapką. Mają one zapewniać dobrobyt i szczęście. Żarcik z pieskiem z kiwającą główką wydawał mi się na ten moment trochę oklepany, a poza tym Yuuri z pewnością lepiej zna takie kotki.
> 
>  
> 
> Dużo dobrych rzeczy się dziś wydarzyło - na chwilę wrócił Phichit, Viktor i Yuuri byli ze sobą szczerzy, związek wszedł na nowy, wyższy level... i tylko koniec tekstu do czytania może przygnębiać. Myślę jednak, że dacie sobie radę i kjutność z obecnego rozdziału poniesie Was jak na skrzydłach do kolejnego. Ja się więc odmeldowuję i zapraszam ponownie do Kwiaciarni już niebawem!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	10. Z deszczu pod rabatę

***

To był najważniejszy dzień w życiu Viktora. W tym dniu miał uczynić wybranka swego serca najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi, chociaż jednocześnie Yuuri uszczęśliwił go już dawno, dawno temu, w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy obdarzył architekta słodkim uśmiechem. Dzisiejszy dzień był zwieńczeniem wszystkich starań, spotkań, wyznań i problemów, z jakimi musieli się zmierzyć... I zrobili to. Wspólnie. A żeby mógł wyznać kwiaciarzowi, jak bardzo go kocha i że pragnie spędzić z nim resztę życia, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dobrych chwilach, a tym bardziej w tych złych, wszystko musiało wyglądać perfekcyjnie, być perfekcyjne i pozostać perfekcyjne.

Rosjanin ubrany w elegancki, jasnoszary, trzyczęściowy garnitur obrócił się w stronę lustra i podtrzymując komórkę między uchem a ramieniem, delikatnie wyprostował węzeł grafitowego krawata. Idealnie. Dokładnie tak, jak Yuuri na to zasługiwał, o ile tylko należał do koneserów krawatów dopasowanych do trzyczęściowych garniturów. A spróbować nie zaszkodziło.

W końcu kiedy, jeśli nie na ich pierwszej randce.

\- Tak, Nikolaj. Tak. Dzięki za wszystko i wybacz, że tak rzadko się odzywam, ale... No. Sam rozumiesz. - Viktor uśmiechnął się do odbicia w lustrze, po czym chwycił telefon w dłoń i zajął się poprawianiem grzywki. Specjalnie na ten dzień zaczesał ją nieco wyżej niż zwykle, a wszystko po to, żeby móc dokładnie widzieć każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę na twarzy swojego... no właśnie, swojego kogo? Przyszłego chłopaka? Prawie-chłopaka? Swojego chłopaka, o ile tylko ten chłopak czuł to samo co on? Ot i zagadka. Normalnie jakby był jakimś chłopakiem Schrödingera... Znaczy Viktora, Viktora! - Czy byłbyś w stanie wysłać Makkachina do Japonii? Tak, pewnie zostanę tu jeszcze na kilka tygodni, może miesiąc... może dwa... No właśnie. Już i tak nadużyłem twojej cierpliwości, a myślę, że Makkachinowi się tu spodoba.

Viktor wyprostował się i powoli okręcił na boki, jednocześnie cierpliwie słuchając odpowiedzi starszego Plisetsky'ego, dziadka Jurija ze strony ojca. Choć nie byli bezpośrednio rodziną, to jednak dogadywali się ze sobą lepiej niż z siostrą Viktora - a matką Jurija - która po śmierci męża postanowiła zostawić syna w Rosji, a sama pojechała za granicę robić karierę jako tancerka. W ramach cichej, męskiej umowy Nikiforov i starszy Plisetsky zgodzili się więc pomagać sobie wzajemnie: Viktor wspierał finansowo Jurija, posyłając chłopaka na zajęcia i wakacje, na które nie byłoby stać jego dziadka, a Nikolaj opiekował się Makkachinem, kiedy architekt musiał jechać w delegacje. Nic ogromnego, ale często ratowało im obu skórę, gdy trafiały się jakieś niespodziewane wypadki losowe. Jak, przykładowo, teraz.

\- Świetnie, dziękuję. Oczywiście to nie musi być na już, bo muszę poszukać jakiegoś innego lokum, ale gdybyś poradził sobie do przyszłego tygodnia... Tak, tak. O, super. Jesteś wielki. Jak tylko wrócę do domu, to zabiorę was na wielki obiad. - Viktor wysunął lewy nadgarstek z rękawa marynarki i zerknął na zegarek. Wpół do dziesiątej. Czas najwyższy się zbierać. - W takim razie trzymajcie się i uściskaj Jurija.

Viktor schował komórkę do kieszeni i jeszcze raz uważnie zlustrował spojrzeniem swoje odbicie. Dobrze, a teraz lista niezbędnych, randkowych elementów w dwuszeregu zbiórka. Garnitur - był. Krawat - również. Fryzura - uporządkowana. Delikatna woda kolońska - rozpylona. Czekoladki - tu Viktor spojrzał na pościelone łóżko, na którym spoczywało przewiązane kokardą pudełko - gotowe. Pozostawało już tylko wziąć płaszcz, schować portfel z ukrytymi w nim biletami do kina, uzbroić się w szeroki uśmiech i ruszyć na spotkanie miłości.

Viktor chwycił wszystko, co trzeba, na wszelki wypadek trzykrotnie omiatając wzrokiem cały pokój (i dobrze, bo przy trzecim razie cofnął się i podlał lekko podsuszonego pana Fikusa), po czym zgarnął klucze i zamknął drzwi hotelowego pokoju. Jednocześnie jego radosne myśli zaraz zaczęły zaprzątać kolejne warianty scenariusza ich pierwszej - i oczywiście od razu idealnej - randki. No bo jak by tu odpowiednio przywitać czekającego w Yu-topii kwiaciarza...?

"Dzień dobry, Yuuri! Wiem, że obyczaj nakazuje przynieść na randkę bukiet kwiatów, ale że nie chcę cię znów wprawiać w zakłopotanie, to czy pozwolisz, żebyś to ty był dziś ozdobą naszej pary? Wszak urody mogą ci pozazdrościć nawet najpiękniejsze róże na świecie."

"Spójrz, Yuuri, to zdjęcie mojego pudla. Wabi się Makkachin. Czy miałbyś może ochotę pogłaskać go na żywo? Bo słyszałem, że to bardzo ważne, żeby pupil jednej ze spotykających się osób poznał drugą połówkę jeszcze przed wspólnym zamieszkaniem."

"Posłuchaj, Yuuri. Dużo myślałem o naszym ostatnim nieporozumieniu i... i gdybyś tylko miał taką ochotę, to mogę zostać w Hasetsu na dłużej. Na bardzo długo. Właściwie to z przyjemnością zostanę z tobą na całe życie."

Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i głową wypełnioną przyjemnymi wyobrażeniami Viktor ruszył więc na miasto... czy może raczej "miał zamiar ruszyć", ale gdy tylko wystawił nogę za drzwi hotelu, nagle w jego twarz uderzyła ukośna fala deszczu, dość gwałtownie konfrontując marzenia z rzeczywistością. Na niekorzyść marzeń, niestety.

Rzecz jasna Rosjanin zauważył, że tego dnia trochę się zachmurzyło - no, może trochę bardziej niż trochę, skoro w hallu wciąż musiało palić się światło - ale jakoś tak nie wczuwał się w to, jaką pogodę będą mieli zapewnioną. W końcu Viktor planował zabrać Yuuriego do kina (angielski film z japońskimi napisami, tak w ramach kompromisu), a na potem zarezerwował stolik w restauracji, żeby kwiaciarzowi przez cały ten czas było ciepło, wygodnie i przyjemnie. Tylko że architekt nie pomyślał, że trzeba się będzie jeszcze w międzyczasie przemieszczać. Och, cóż...

Viktor cofnął się na chwilę do recepcji, wygładził uniesioną przez wicher grzywkę i czarującym głosem spytał, czy nie mają może jakichś parasoli na pożyczenie. Mieli. Oczywiście, że mieli. Dla niego nawet dziesięć, a jak potrzeba, to z przyjemnością zamówią jeszcze taksówkę i może jakiegoś kuriera z płaszczem przeciwdeszczowym. Obcokrajowiec podziękował jednak za tę propozycję i ostatecznie wziął tylko jeden parasol, ale za to taki nieco większy. Bo dwuosobowy.

W końcu spacer w deszczu mógł być również fantastyczną wymówką, aby potrzymać się za ręce, a kto wie, czy nawet nie przytulić.

Siła zakochanego mężczyzny była czymś ciężkim do zrozumienia i pokonania, dlatego w ostatecznym rozrachunku Viktor raźno ruszył przed siebie, chociaż wiatr próbował wywijać parasolem na wszystkie strony, a poły płaszcza furkotały zaciekle niczym sztandar na wysokim maszcie. Co ciekawe, w przeciwieństwie do podobnych ulew w Petersburgu, tu, w Hasetsu, nie widać było na ulicach niemal nikogo. Nie, żeby nie rozumiał, że ludzie woleli pozostać w ciepłych domach niż bez potrzeby włóczyć się po mieście, ale jednak wydało mu się to nieco zastanawiające. Żeby nikt nawet z psem nie wyszedł albo nie musiał iść do pracy...?

Dotarcie do kwiaciarni zajęło Viktorowi dobre dziesięć minut dłużej niż zwykle, ale i tak udało mu się zjawić trochę przed umówionym czasem. W sam raz, żeby było kulturalnie, ale żeby nie wywierać niepotrzebnej presji, gdyby strona przeciwna była jeszcze czymś zajęta. Rosjanin z pewną ulgą wkroczył do suchej kwiaciarni, szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi, żeby nie robić niepotrzebnego przeciągu, po czym przeszedł kilka kroków w głąb pomieszczenia. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, na warcie w sklepie nie zastał tym razem Yuuriego, ale jego siostrę, która właśnie przetrząsała znajdujące się za kasą szafki.

\- Dzień dobry, Mari. - Viktor złożył parasol i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do Japonki, mimowolnie szukając wzrokiem innego pracownika. - Czy wiesz może, czy Yuuri jest już gotowy?

Młoda kobieta gwałtownie obejrzała się przez ramię, jakby trochę wystraszona, że ktoś w ogóle pojawił się w sklepie w taką pogodę, a zaraz potem jej czoło przecięła jeszcze głębsza niż przed chwilą zmarszczka zaaferowania.

\- O cholera, przyszedłeś... - wyrwało jej się jakby przypadkiem, po czym zacisnęła usta. - Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o to wasze wyjście... To może być z tym pewien problem, bo...

\- Viktor!

Rosjanin poderwał głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia i trafił akurat w moment, gdy Yuuri niespodziewanie wyszedł od strony zaplecza i zatrzymał się na środku kwiaciarni. W pierwszej chwili prawie go nie poznał, bo kwiaciarz nie nosił okularów, a jego okrągłe, łagodne oczy nabrały niezwykłej, prawie drapieżnej przenikliwości. Daleko jednak było temu do pełnoprawnej, randkowej stylizacji - mina Yuuriego na widok Viktora wyrażała bezbrzeżne zdumienie, a biała koszula, założona do prostych, granatowych dżinsów, wyglądała na zbyt mocno doświadczoną przez los, żeby nadawać się na pokazanie jej szerszej publiczności. A jednak wciąż, jakby na przekór jakiemukolwiek zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Japończyk prezentował się w tej kuriozalnej sytuacji niesamowicie atrakcyjnie i Viktor nie zawahałby się ani chwili, by obsypać go komplementami.

Gdyby tylko był w stanie, oczywiście.

\- Boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam... - wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri i potoczył błędnym wzrokiem po półkach z kwiatami. - Jeszcze kwadrans temu wszystko było w porządku, ale teraz... całkowicie się posypało i ja... ja nie mogę...

\- _Yuuri! Mitsukemashita!_ \- przerwała mu Mari, triumfalnie unosząc w dłoni jakieś zawiniątko. - _Otōsan ni hashiru. Watashi wa okāsan ni tsutaemasu._

Katsuki nie dokończył myśli, tylko od razu skupił się na czymś, co pospiesznie wręczyła mu siostra. Kwiaciarz odmruknął szybkie " _wakatta_ ", pobiegł w stronę frontowych drzwi, niemal zupełnie ignorując coraz bardziej zdezorientowanego Rosjanina, i już chciał wylecieć ze sklepu... kiedy w ostatniej chwili za rękę złapał go Viktor.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział, czy był w stanie naprawić to, co absolutnie nieświadomie zepsuł. Nie był nawet pewien, czym sobie na to wszystko zasłużył. Ale chciał przynajmniej znać powód, dla którego najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu miał się okazać tym najgorszym.

\- Yuuri, poczekaj - powiedział cicho, patrząc Japończykowi prosto w oczy, aby ten nie dał rady uniknąć odpowiedzi. - O co tutaj chodzi? Zmieniłeś zdanie? Naraziłem się czymś? Nie chcesz mnie znać? Wytłumacz. Cokolwiek.

Kwiaciarz zamrugał niepewnie, co w połączeniu z tym, że nie miał okularów, wyglądało jeszcze bardziej wdzięcznie niż zwykle, ale w następnej chwili Yuuri zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie, to nie tak. To wszystko nie tak, po prostu... po prostu gałąź wybiła dziurę w dachu szklarni i mamy sytuację awaryjną. Muszę pomóc - wyjaśnił zdawkowo. Mimo to Viktor poczuł, że kamień spadł mu z serca, napięte mięśnie odrobinę się rozluźniły, a Yuuri, na twarzy którego pojawił się smutny uśmiech, delikatnie uścisnął dłoń architekta. - Przepraszam, Viktor. Zawiodłem cię. Jestem kompletnie beznadziejnym facetem, a na dodatek strasznie roztrzęsionym z powodu tego, co się dzieje. Wiem, że obiecałem z tobą wyjść, ale nie mógłbym się cieszyć, gdybym wiedział, że rodzice potrzebują pomocy. I ten... Pewnie nijak nie zrekompensuje ci to poświęconego czasu, ale gdybyś mógł tutaj poczekać, to obiecuję, że za niedługo załatwię ci transport do-

\- Nie. Już nic nie mów. - Viktor rozejrzał się na boki, a kiedy znalazł lukę na pobliskim stelażu, pospiesznie wcisnął czekoladki i złożony parasol między doniczkowe kwiaty. - Idę z tobą.

Yuuri wyglądał na dość mocno zaskoczonego tą deklaracją, ale że nie było specjalnie czasu na zastanawianie się, kwiaciarz zmarszczył tylko brwi, lekko zagryzł usta i w milczeniu pociągnął Viktora za sobą.

Nie puszczając swoich dłoni, jak gdyby bali się zgubić w tej wichurze, pobiegli podjazdem w stronę dobrze znanej szklarni. Deszcz nie ustępował ani na chwilę, siekając lodowatymi kroplami w twarze i szyje skulonych ludzi, a drzewa słaniały się na boki, jakby były zrobione z kauczuku. Zamiast klimatycznego, pochmurnego miasta Viktor widział przed sobą jedynie post-apokaliptyczny świat w odcieniach brudnej szarości i niepokojącego granatu. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wcześniej? Czy naprawdę pogoda tak bardzo zmieniła się przez te ostatnie pięć minut? Architekt wyprostował się odrobinę, próbując szczelniej osłonić Yuuriego przed wiatrem. Równie dobrze za to odczucie mogła być odpowiedzialna drastyczna zmiana nastroju z obietnicy randki na groźbę katastrofy, chociaż... Chociaż nie, to już nie było tak ważne. Najważniejsze było to, żeby Katsukim i Yu-topii nic nie zagrażało.

Kiedy tylko dwójka przygarbionych mężczyzn dotarła na miejsce i wkroczyła do środka szklarni, zrobiło się lepiej i gorzej jednocześnie. Co prawda było tutaj sucho i względnie bezpiecznie, ale nie oznaczało to wcale, że sprawy miały się tak zupełnie dobrze. Viktor uniósł głowę i od razu dostrzegł epicentrum problemów. Nie dziwił się, że cała rodzina zaangażowała się w sprawę.

Dość gruby, krótki konar został już szczęśliwie usunięty i teraz walał się tuż obok donic z hortensjami, ale w samym dachu dalej ziała paskudna dziura, pod którą na niskiej drabince stał tata Yuuriego. Próbował w tym samym czasie podtrzymywać kwadratowy kawał dykty i operować ciężkim, tapicerskim zszywaczem, którym starał się przymocować łatę do drewnianego ożebrowania szklarni, jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że było to bardzo trudne, o ile nie niemożliwe do wykonania dla jednej osoby zadanie. Wiatr świszczał przecież jak potępiony, deszcz falami wdzierał się przez wybitą dziurę, a podmuchy gięły doniczkowe rośliny, grożąc ich złamaniem w praktycznie każdej sekundzie. Drżące z powodu szalejącej wichury ściany dopełniały chaosu, jaki panował w szklarni.

\- _Otōsan!_ \- zawołał Yuuri, pospiesznie zamykając drzwi. - _Mitsukemashita!_

Czym prędzej podbiegł do ojca, by wręczyć mu kawał grubej folii, którą wcisnęła mu Mari. Pan Katsuki, ignorując podmuchy wiatru, które targały jego przerzedzonymi przez lata, siwymi włosami, pospiesznie opiął dyktę folią i kilkoma strzałami przymocował ją do łaty, zabezpieczając dzięki temu całość przed przemakaniem. Wyglądało to nieco lepiej, chociaż wciąż nierozwiązany pozostawał problem z doczepieniem kwadratu do sufitu...

Wtedy Viktor bez słowa ściągnął z siebie ograniczający ruchy płaszcz, a zaraz również marynarkę, rzucił je w kąt na pusty, choć lekko zamoknięty stół, i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył na środek szklarni, zanim Yuuri zdążył wejść na choćby jeden szczebel i tak już chybotliwej drabiny.

\- _Watashi. Tasukemasu_ \- zaoferował Viktor, unosząc ręce nad swoją głowę. - Yuuri, ty zaopiekuj się połamanymi kwiatami.

Starszy Japończyk prawdopodobnie nie do końca pojął ten zwięzły, dziwnie zaakcentowany komunikat, ale gest architekta rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. Pan Katsuki pozwolił wysokiemu Rosjaninowi, aby złapał za dyktę i wcisnął ją mocniej między ożebrowanie, a sam ujął pewniej zszywacz i powoli, ale metodycznie zaczął mocować łatę do sufitu. Oczywiście wyćwiczony zmysł architekta podpowiadał Viktorowi, że o wiele lepiej byłoby zakleić dziurę od zewnętrznej strony, ale znów zdrowy rozsądek szybko zepchnął te myśli na bok, tłumacząc, że ze względu na pogodę było to zwyczajnie niebezpieczne.

Yuuri w tym czasie zajął się przestawianiem roślin poza zasięg problematycznego fragmentu dachu, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś znowu poszło nie tak albo gdyby dykta odpadła. Przy okazji na szybko szacował, co należało przyciąć, co wymagało przesadzenia do nowych doniczek, a co trzeba będzie spisać na straty. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że do tej ostatniej grupy zakwalifikowało się tylko kilka sztuk, choć strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby wichura przyszła nocą, a nikt z rodziny o niczym by się nie dowiedział aż do samego rana...

W jakieś pół godziny mężczyźni zdołali uporać się z najpoważniejszymi zniszczeniami, a kwiaty zabezpieczyć i przenieść w zaciszny kąt. Po zejściu z drabiny pan Katsuki uśmiechnął się ciepło i zwolnił młodszych mężczyzn z dalszego pomagania, tłumacząc, że szkło oraz ziemię zamiecie sam, bo im więcej nóg pałętało się dookoła, tym było zwyczajnie trudniej. Gdy więc starszy Japończyk wyskoczył na chwilę ze szklarni, żeby przynieść z domu miotłę i szuflę, Viktor i Yuuri zostali sami, mogąc wreszcie odsapnąć po ciężkiej akcji ratunkowej.

\- Czyli że jest już po wszystkim? - zagadnął Yuuri, przystając obok dumnie wyprostowanego Viktora, który kontemplował kunszt przybitej do sufitu dykty.

\- Po wszystkim - przytaknął architekt. - Ale nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że w Japonii czeka na mnie takie profesjonalne szkolenie.

\- Szkolenie? - W głosie Yuuriego dało się słyszeć nutkę zaciekawienia.

\- Ano. Wychodzi na to, że teraz jestem nie tylko architektem, ale i pełnoprawnym budowlańcem - zażartował, szczerząc się do kwiaciarza.

I dokładnie w chwili, w której Viktor spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, jak delikatnie uśmiechający się na ten dowcip Yuuri odgarnął mokrą grzywkę, pomyślał, że zakochał się na nowo. Zalizane do tyłu włosy odsłoniły ładne, lekko czerwone od zimna ucho, jasne, gładkie czoło oraz ciemne brwi. Och, i to jak piękne, ciemne brwi - z bliska były niczym kreski zaznaczone dwoma pociągnięciami węgla, ściągnięte, wyraźne, ale bardzo kształtne i podkreślające tę niejednoznaczną urodę Yuuriego, kiedy to wydawał się słodki i seksowny jednocześnie. To, co znajdowało się niżej, było jednak jeszcze wspanialsze. Na czarnych rzęsach wciąż błyszczały drobiny wilgoci, lśniące niczym mikroskopijny brokat, a oczy przypominały ciemne kamienie szlachetne. Natomiast usta... Viktor przełknął ślinę, kiedy Yuuri przygryzł je delikatnie z jednej strony, najwidoczniej zaniepokojony, jak sporo szkód narobił wiatr, a zarazem szczęśliwy, że najgorsze było już za nimi. Jednocześnie kwiaciarz zdawał się zupełnie nie pamiętać o samym sobie: że przesiąknięte deszczem ubrania lepiły się do ciała, że mankiety były zmięte i pobrudzone na przekór etykiecie, że górny guzik się odpiął, a zza koszuli, dokładnie z poziomu metra osiemdziesiąt dało się zobaczyć kształtny obojczyk. A jednak ten chłopak naprawdę istniał. Istniał i chyba kompletnie nie wiedział, jakim cudem był.

Dlatego właśnie Viktor nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego talia tak perfekcyjnie leżała pod wyciągniętą ręką. Jego ramię tak dobrze pasowało do mokrego boku. Jego śliczna skroń znajdowała się idealnie na wysokości ust...

\- V-Viktor? - zająknął się Yuuri, kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna niespodziewanie się do niego przytulił.

\- Ech... Ale się zmęczyłem... - Rosjanin oparł się policzkiem o głowę Japończyka, wzdychając długo i cokolwiek głośno. No tak. Nawet nie zauważył, że Viktor delikatnie ucałował go w czoło. - Wybacz, Yuuri. Chyba z dzisiejszego spotkania już nic nie wyjdzie. Na film nie zdążymy, a do restauracji... Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że właściciele nie będą chętni na przyjęcie do lokalu takich dwóch wodników-szuwarków jak my - zaśmiał się.

\- To ja powinienem przeprosić! - wyrwało się kwiaciarzowi, który czym prędzej wyswobodził się z lekkiego uścisku i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Viktora. To było niebezpieczne, bardzo niebezpieczne. Oczy Yuuriego były przecież jak kadzie wypełnione gryczanym miodem: ciemnym, gęstym i absolutnie słodkim. - Oczywiście oddam ci za oba bilety, a jeśli chodzi o kolację to...!

\- Wiesz, Yuuri - przerwał cicho Viktor, patrząc wymownie na rozemocjonowanego mężczyznę. - To nie na kolacji ani na kinie zależało mi dziś najbardziej. Najważniejsze było to, że mogłem cię zobaczyć.

Viktor uniósł dłonie, ujął w nie twarz Yuuriego i jeszcze raz, tym razem znacznie bardziej jawnie, zetknął swoje czoło z czołem ukochanego. Trwał tak przez chwilę, w milczeniu, z przymkniętymi powiekami, jakby ładował w ten sposób duchowe baterie, aż w końcu otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do kwiaciarza, kończąc w myślach wyobrażony pocałunek.

\- No nic. Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Przecież jutro też jest dzień. Czy kiedy tam będziesz mieć wolne - powiedział raźno Viktor, prostując się i szukając wzrokiem zapodzianych ubrań. - Teraz lepiej wracaj do domu i przebierz się, żebyś się nie zaziębił, inaczej będę miał straszne wyrzuty sumienia, że na to pozwoliłem...

Architekt odwrócił się plecami do kwiaciarza i podszedł do rzuconej na roboczy stół marynarki (do kompletu z jeszcze bardziej przeżutym przez pogodę płaszczem). Oczywiście była w tak samo opłakanym stanie jak znajdująca się na grzbiecie Rosjanina koszula, a jednak mężczyzna nie zawahał się, żeby zacząć wsuwać dłoń w rękaw. Lecz jeśli Viktor sądził, że zdoła jakoś wymknąć się ze szklarni i że nie da po sobie poznać, jak mimowolnie zrobiło mu się przykro z powodu takiego obrotu spraw, to nie docenił Yuuriego.

\- Viktor. - Katsuki złapał go za marynarkę i powstrzymał przed dalszym ubieraniem. - Przecież ty też jesteś cały mokry. Właściwie nawet bardziej ode mnie. Nie możesz tak iść.

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Ze mną to co innego. Zimą zawsze chodzę bez czapki, a płaszcze uznaję tylko rozpięte - zbył go z lekkością. - Przecież się nie rozpuszczę, a za dwadzieścia minut będę u-

\- Nie możesz - powtórzył Yuuri i nieco silniej naparł na Viktora, obracając go z powrotem w swoją stronę. - Nigdzie cię nie puszczę w taką pogodę, więc... więc chodź do nas. Na obiad. Teraz.

To proste zaproszenie było chyba najpiękniejszym komunikatem, jaki Viktor mógł usłyszeć. Oczywiście "kocham cię" nie byłoby wcale gorsze, ale zważywszy na dramatyczne warunki, to raczej nie miał na co narzekać. I nie, żeby w ogóle zamierzał.

\- Na czas tajfunu musimy zamknąć kwiaciarnię, więc wszyscy będą w domu. Mama na pewno już coś szykuje - zachęcił Yuuri, ale zaraz nieco się zreflektował. - No chyba że nie lubisz takich rodzinnych spędów...

\- Nie, nie, to żaden problem - zapewnił szybko Viktor i dla pewności dodał: - Ale czy nie będziesz się czuł przeze mnie nieswojo? Byłby ze mnie dość mocno niezapowiedziany gość.

\- Naprawdę. Jeśli przez cokolwiek miałbym czuć się źle, to tylko przez to, że pozwoliłbym ci iść gdziekolwiek w takim stanie. - Japończyk wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie przeczesał srebrzystą grzywkę, oklapniętą jak pióra na mokrym kurczęciu. - A gdybym nie odwdzięczył się naszemu dwukrotnemu wybawicielowi chociaż w tak drobny sposób, to Mari chyba zamknęłaby mnie na tydzień w chłodni, mówiąc, że taki zimny drań jak ja sobie poradzi.

Dobrze, że Yuuri rzucił ten ostatni żarcik, a do szklarni chwilę potem wrócił pan Katsuki, inaczej Viktor mógłby zrobić jakiś bardzo nieprzemyślany ruch i zamiast czoła ucałować coś zupełnie innego. Co tam kina i restauracje. Co tam drogie garnitury i przewiązane wstążkami czekoladki (aczkolwiek dobrze, że z nimi było wszystko w porządku). Możliwość poznania bliskich Yuuriego i spędzenia wspólnego czasu była rzeczą wspanialszą niż cokolwiek, co mógł sobie wyobrazić na ich pierwszą - i jakąkolwiek inną - randkę.

A wszędzie tam, gdzie był Yuuri, Viktor czuł się po prostu najlepiej...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem! Niejeden fanfik ze mną przeżyliście, więc pewnie trochę osób spodziewało się, że randka się nie uda. No i może faktycznie nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem... ale w efekcie będzie jeszcze fajniej. Kto się nie cieszy na domowy obiad u mamy Hiroko? Bo na pewno nie Viktor! :3
> 
> Ciekawostki i zagwozdki:
> 
> \- Wracając do jednej kwestii z poprzedniego rozdziału: czy ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę, że Yuuri dostał dwa dni wcześniej wiadomość z ostrzeżeniem pogodowym? W Japonii (w Polsce również coraz bardziej) popularne jest dostawanie takich sms-owych powiadomień na wypadek nadchodzących trzęsień ziemi, tsunami i tym podobnym. W erze smartfonów i aplikacji jest to jeszcze łatwiejsze.  
> Swoją drogą polecam czytać uważnie, bo w kwestii przyszłych wydarzeń potrafię dawać z wyprzedzeniem różne ciekawe wskazówki... ;)
> 
> \- Jeśli chodzi o mamę Yurio, to w sumie dość mocno wzorowałam się na kanonie (pomijając to, że nie jest wiadome, co się stało z ojcem i z której strony Nikolaj jest dziadkiem). Faktycznie była/jest tancerką i faktycznie z takiegoż powodu zostawiła Jurija pod opieką dziadka i wyruszyła kontynuować karierę. Możliwe jednak, że nie jest aż tak wyrodną matką, bo w pierwotnej wersji anime miała się pojawić przy okazji Rostelecomu (ale zabrakło czasu).
> 
> \- Znów pojawił się japoński (i w kolejnym rozdziale wcale nie będzie lepiej). To nie tak, żeby wprowadzić was w konsternację, ale żeby lepiej pokazać, że dla niektórych bohaterów (najczęściej Viktora) wiele dialogów to również zagadka. A niektóre to nawet zagadki w zagadkach. Wypatrujcie ich pilnie ;)
> 
> mitsukemashita - znalazłem, znalazłam  
> Otōsan ni hashiru. Watashi wa okāsan ni tsutaemasu.- Biegnij do taty. Ja powiem mamie.  
> wakatta - rozumiem  
> otōsan - tata  
> watashi - ja  
> tasukemasu - pomóc, pomagać
> 
> \- Mało było kwiatków, a z takowych pojawił się tylko pan Fikus i biedne hortensje... które nie lubią zimna, więc muszą czekać w ciepełku do dobrego maja. Wiosno, wróć! Ta fanfikowa i ta prawdziwa! Bo lato takie gorące... :<
> 
>  
> 
> Dobrze się bawiłam przy pisaniu tego rozdziału, jakkolwiek drżę, co sobie pomyślicie o przebiegu tej "niedoszłej randki" (a beta też mi swoje dała w kość). Życzę wszystkim mierzącym się z maturami, żeby poradzili sobie równie koncertowo co Viktor i Toshiya przybijający łatę do dachu, a seksowny i mokry Yuuri czuwał nad wami jak nad doświadczonymi przez wiatr różyczkami.
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia już wkrótce!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	11. Kwiaty we włosach potargał wiatr

***

...a przynajmniej tak sądził, że będzie czuł się najlepiej. Nie uwzględnił jednak jednego, jedynego i całkiem zapomnianego przez genialnego pana Nikiforova czynnika - tej zwykłej, ludzkiej tremy.

Bo kiedy tylko Viktor przekroczył próg domu Yuuriego, nagle zalała go jakaś dziwna fala nabożnego szacunku. Stan ten raczej nie był wywołany możliwością zwiedzenia urządzonego w typowo japońskim stylu przedsionka czy odchodzącego z niego prostego, wyłożonymi papierowymi panelami korytarza. Nie chodziło również o głęboki podziw do odmiennej kultury, bo Viktor zawsze był ciekawy i otwarty na inne zwyczaje, nawet takie, w których chodziło o zwykłe zdjęcie mokrych butów i pokazanie nie mniej przesiąkniętych wodą skarpetek. Wpływ obecności samego Yuuriego też można było zmarginalizować, przynajmniej tymczasowo i dopóki kwiaciarz nie zacznie robić czegoś rozczulającego (często robił). Nie, to nie o to chodziło. Lęk zmieszany z fascynacją był spowodowany czymś zupełnie, zupełnie innym.

Na przykład nadchodzącym spotkaniem z rodzicami wybranka.

Cóż, będąc tak zupełnie szczerym, to ten wybranek chyba jeszcze nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę ze swej kluczowej roli w życiu architekta, jakkolwiek dla samego Viktora było bardziej niż oczywiste, że w przyszłości, tej bliższej lub jeszcze bliższej, oficjalnie poprosi Yuuriego o rękę. I może to właśnie to skojarzenie spowodowało, że Rosjanin poczuł się niczym na próbie generalnej przed oświadczynami. Nie, inaczej. Od tego spotkania mógł wręcz zależeć los ich kiełkującego związku. Bo jeśli wywrze na rodzicach złe wrażenie, jeśli popełni jakąś gafę albo zakocha... znaczy, zachowa się niegodnie, może niczym Romeo dostać zakaz zbliżania się do swej Yurji.

Yuuriji.

Juriji?

Juri... ja...?

Hm, to zaczynało być odrobinę problematyczne. A czy to nie był już ten wiek, w którym dzieciaki nadawały sobie jakieś ksywki...?

Viktor, który pozbył się już przemoczonych butów, lecz wciąż przekładał z ręki do ręki mokre okrycie, stanął niepewnie (on! niepewnie!) na skraju przejścia do dalszej części domostwa. Yuuri w tym czasie poprosił, żeby mężczyzna na chwilę tam zaczekał, a sam skoczył dwa pokoje dalej, by powiedzieć damskiej części rodziny, że szklarni już nic nie groziło i że będą mieli dodatkowego gościa na obiedzie... tak przypuszczał. Co prawda Rosjanin nic nie rozumiał z niewyraźnych, szybko wypowiadanych słów, ale z całą pewnością rozpoznał swoje imię, akcentowane z taką charakterystyczną, lekką nieśmiałością.

To skołowało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie szkodzi, że dopiero co pomagał papie Katsukiemu w naprawianiu dachu. Nieważne, że ze dwa, a może nawet trzy razy machał mamie, gdy ta przemykała cichutko obok kanciapy, w której jedli lunch. Nie było istotne, że razem z Mari mieli takie małe, milczące porozumienie, według którego Japonka przymykała oko na przedłużające się o dziesięć minut przerwy, a w zamian Rosjanin kręcił się dłużej po sklepie i robił za sztuczny (oraz bardzo skuteczny, jak mu pokazywała uniesionym kciukiem) tłum. To spotkanie było zdecydowanie wyższe rangą. Było zwyczajnie _oficjalne_.

A niech to. Zupełnie się na to nie przygotował. I nawet jeśli wciąż miał w zapasie czekoladki, to na swoje nieszczęście zostały one w zamkniętej na cztery spusty kwiaciarni, a poza tym mimo wszystko były dla Yuuriego. Tylko skoro randka nie wypaliła, a zamiast tego został zaproszony na rodzinny obiad, cała hierarchia podarków wywracała się do góry nogami i to pani Katsuki powinna zostać w pierwszej kolejności obdarowana przez przychodzącego z wizytą dżentelmena. Ale właśnie - dobrym, rosyjskim zwyczajem odwiedzający powinien przynieść coś, co nie podda w wątpliwość doskonałości domowej kuchni, tak jak czekoladki mogły się okazać obrazą dla deseru. O, więc gdyby mógł, wręczyłby lampkę czerwonego wina, które pasowałoby do posiłku, albo jakiś okazały bukiet kwia...

Architekt skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie, wariacie, mowy nie ma! Popełniłbyś tę samą gafę! Zostaw cesarzowi co cesarskie, a kwiaciarzom co pachnące!

\- Viktor? Wszystko w porządku?

Ten moment wybrał sobie Yuuri, żeby wrócić do przedsionka, przystanąć o krok od Viktora i z uwagą przyjrzeć się towarzyszowi. Jego lśniące niczym bursztyny, pozbawione okularów oczy nie zmieniły się przez ten czas ani o jotę - dalej były tak samo piękne, tak samo głębokie i tak samo przewiercały duszę na wskroś, czyniąc ze spoglądającego w nie człowieka niewolnika.

Wdech i wydech, panie Nikiforov. Wdech i wydech. Tylko nie przyj. Nie, żebyś mógł. Albo żeby ci to było potrzebne.

\- Tak. Tylko... - Viktor uśmiechnął się i delikatnie uniósł ręce, starając się nie strząsnąć z trzymanego płaszcza zbyt dużo wody. - Trochę zimno się robi w tych mokrych ubraniach.

\- O Boże, przecież powinieneś mówić tak od razu! - przejęty Yuuri rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, po czym chwycił Viktora za rękę i pociągnął go w głąb domostwa. - Chodź. Na parterze mamy łazienkę, możesz z niej skorzystać i wykąpać się w wannie albo pod prysznicem. Mokre ubrania połóż na pralce w kącie, a ja ci zaraz przyniosę jakieś suche rzeczy. Właściwie jaki nosisz...? A, nie, chwila, przecież rozmarówka będzie zupełnie inna.

Towarzyska niepewność kwiaciarza została zastąpiona przez może odrobinę chaotyczną, ale uroczą stanowczość, dzięki której Viktor poczuł się trochę lepiej, pewniej, a przede wszystkim bezpieczniej. No właśnie, spokojnie. Rodzina Yuuriego to nie żadni krwiopijcy z korporacji, którym zależało tylko na czyichś wynikach, statystykach i słupkach. To przede wszystkim byli ludzie, którzy wychowali "jego złoto" na tak wspaniałego człowieka. Byli mili i kochani. Nie wymagali, nie oceniali, nie żądali. To nie była komisja, przed którą występował o dotację, ani tym bardziej żadna spółka, o której partnerstwo się starał. Przecież już się znali, a nic tak nie poprawiało ludzkich relacji jak otwarte konto lojalnościowe z kredytem zaufania. Będzie dobrze.

Pozostawiony w łazience Viktor odetchnął głębiej, ściągnął wszystko wraz z bielizną i zgodnie z poleceniem Yuuriego odłożył mokre części garnituru do ulokowanej na pralce miski, a płaszcz po wyżęciu zawiesił na znajdujący się na drzwiach wieszak. Bez wizyty w pralni chemicznej i tak nie mogło się obyć, ale póki co trzeba było skupić się chociaż na wysuszeniu rzeczy, żeby mieć w ogóle w czym wrócić do hotelu. Tylko że... Rosjanin z uwagą spojrzał na topiące się w misce ubrania. Tylko że skoro on tak przemókł, mając na sobie ledwie bawełnianą koszulę oraz materiałowe spodnie, to co dopiero mówić o Yuurim, który wciąż paradował w ciężkich dżinsach? A jeśli dobrze myślał, to...

Za drzwiami rozległo się delikatne, nienapraszające się pukanie.

\- Viktor? Otworzysz na sekundę? - zagadnął Yuuri. O. O wilku mowa. - Nie jestem pewien, które ubrania będą na ciebie pasować, więc chciałem ci zostawić trochę więcej, a jeśli chodzi o ręcznik to ma-

\- Mam tylko jeden warunek - wszedł mu w słowo Viktor i przysunął się do wejścia.

\- Warunek? Jaki?

\- Wchodzi wszystko, łącznie z przemoczonym dostawcą.

Cisza. Cisza. I jeszcze trochę ciszy. Rosjanin był przekonany, że na tę propozycję Japończyk się zaczerwienił (chociaż istniała jeszcze groźba, że mógł tak kompleksowo i na amen zemdleć), a całkowicie się co do tego upewnił, gdy w końcu wraz ze słowami w głosie Yuuriego rozbrzmiała niepewność:

\- Viktor, nie wygłupiaj się...

Łazienkowe drzwi otworzyły się odrobinę, a Viktor wyjrzał przez szparę. No i oczywiście - Yuuri dalej stał w tych dżinsach i koszuli, ciągnąc za sobą strumyczek deszczówki jak gdyby był jakąś nimfą wodną. I wyjątkowo bardziej "wodną" niż samą "nimfą". Każda prawdziwa nimfa mimo wszystko cieszyłaby się, gdyby mogła tak bezkarnie popluskać się na deszczu, za to kwiaciarzowi z jego oklapniętymi włosami bliżej już było do rośliny, którą ktoś zbyt obficie podlał. I to jeszcze jak podlał! Aż się wylewało z podstawki... znaczy - ze skarpet.

A jednak mimo tak wyraźnego dyskomfortu Japończyk ani myślał wziąć na poważnie propozycję Rosjanina. Znaczyło to tylko jedno.

\- Wstydzisz się czegoś? - odgadł Viktor.

\- Tak jakby wszystkiego? - Yuuri zrobił bardzo, bardzo niewyraźną minę, starając się ze wszystkich sił patrzeć na drzwi toalety zamiast na architekta, a wąski strumyczek powoli, acz nieubłaganie zaczynał przemieniać się w sadzawkę. W końcu jednak Katsuki musiał dojść do jakiejś konkluzji, bo przemógł się i spojrzał Viktorowi prosto w oczy. - W porządku, rozumiem. Publiczne łaźnie to dla mnie żadna nowość, naprawdę, od małego chodziłem tam z tatą, ale jeśli możesz... mógłbyś... po prostu miej na uwadze moją prywatność, dobrze?

\- Słowo - zapewnił Viktor, czując, co pod tymi słowami mógł rozumieć Yuuri, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi, jednocześnie się za nimi chowając. - Zależy mi tylko na tym, żebyś się nie rozchorował.

Yuuri ostatecznie wszedł więc do środka, zamknął łazienkę i stanął plecami do Viktora, czekając, aż ten schowa się w zamglonej kabinie prysznicowej. Kiedy szklane drzwi o siebie stuknęły, kwiaciarz odetchnął i ruszył z miejsca. Drogą eliminacji zajął się przygotowywaniem kąpieli w wannie, a gdy tylko pozbył się ubrań, zaczął się wstępnie myć w małym, typowo japońskim kąciku, podobnym do tych, które Viktor widział w artykułach o onsenach.

...znaczy, tyle Viktor wywnioskował z tego, co słyszał. A że wolał nie słyszeć za dużo, bo już sama myśl, że Yuuri znajdował się tuż obok, była sporą pokusą dla nieczystych rozważań, dlatego puścił wodę z prysznica i ustawił ją na zagłuszające co ciekawsze dźwięki optimum.

\- Viktor! Już w porządku! - zawołał w końcu Yuuri. Gdy wymydlony, wypłukany i wygrzany architekt zakręcił wodę, dotarło do niego, że szum drugiego kranu również ucichł, a kwiaciarz najwyraźniej zdążył rozsiąść się w wannie. - Jak tylko będziesz chciał wyjść, to zamknę oczy i możesz śmiało się tu rozgościć.

Viktor postanowił zaryzykować zwiad i wychylił głowę spod prysznica. W istocie - Yuuri zanurzył się w gorącej, lekko mętnej, błękitnej wodzie. Sylwetkę miał zwróconą w stronę kabiny (co wymuszało na nim położenie kranu z przeciwnej strony wanny), włosy odgarnięte do tyłu i z błogością wymalowaną na twarzy spoglądał przez niewielkie, ulokowane bliżej sufitu okno, za którym wicher targał gałęziami pobliskiego drzewa. Powiedzieć, że Yuuri cieszył się, że wreszcie zdjął niewygodne ubrania i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie to jak stwierdzić, że wyglądał dobrze. O nie, to było więcej niż dobrze. Wyglądał jak przeszczęśliwa, otoczona tysiącem wodnych refleksów, mała syrenka.

\- A czy to znaczy, że mogę do ciebie dołączyć? - Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Czy to było rozczulenie, czy może jakaś nieumiejętnie ukryta nadzieja, chyba sam do końca nie wiedział.

Yuuri zmarszczył na to brwi, zawahał się, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię, patrząc z przekąsem na Rosjanina.

\- Nie aż tak śmiało...

\- Tylko żartowałem - uspokoił szybko Viktor i wycofał się do wnętrza kabiny. - Poza tym zaraz przewiążę się ręcznikiem, więc nie musisz się już niczym kłopotać. No chyba że nie masz też ochoty na oglądanie moich pleców, co?

\- Nie, w porządku. Plecy są... okej.

Urocza odpowiedź przywołała na twarz Viktora uśmiech w kształcie serca. W takim tempie za jakieś pół godziny głowa definitywnie odpadnie mu od reszty, bo rozciągnięte usta zatrzymają się dopiero gdzieś z tyłu szyi. Tyle wygrać. Normalnie tyle wygrać.

Rosjanin w owiniętym wokół bioder ręczniku kąpielowym wyszedł spod prysznica, plaskając wilgotnymi stopami o chłodne płytki, i podszedł do pozostawionej przez Yuuriego kupki suchych ubrań. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że kwiaciarz rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, ale że chyba nie za bardzo wiedział, o czym można było pogadać w takich warunkach (polityka rzadko kiedy stanowiła dobry temat, pogoda, jak sami wiedzieli, zwyczajnie leżała i kwiaczała, a ze sportu skojarzenia prowadziły jedynie do pływania oraz nurkowania wyczynowego), więc podtrzymywał milczenie. W sumie może to i lepiej. Na pogaduchy przyjdzie czas podczas obiadu, a teraz trzeba było...

\- Dziękuję - powiedział nieoczekiwanie Yuuri, a Viktor aż obejrzał się za siebie, nie będąc pewnym, czy to łagodnie wyszeptana fraza aby na pewno była skierowana do niego. Oczywiście nie dostrzegł nikogo innego, za to zauważył, że kwiaciarz wyciągał dłonie nad powierzchnię wody i z pewną nieśmiałością zetknął je ze sobą palcami. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie chciałeś na mnie wymusić niczego złego. Po prostu... no wiesz. To trochę kłopotliwe w naszej sytuacji.

Viktor "no wiedział", a przynajmniej bardzo dużo podejrzewał. W tyle głowy wciąż pobrzmiewało bowiem jedno słowo. Cenne, słodkie, ogrzewające serce słowo. "Randka". Architekt musiał chwilami studzić swój entuzjazm i przypominać, że nie byli jeszcze parą, chociaż oczywiście zgoda, żeby gdzieś oficjalnie wyjść, wiązała się z pewnymi nadziejami. Dużymi nadziejami. Właściwie bardzo konkretnymi nadziejami, i to takimi, według których wraz z kluczowymi wyznaniami przyjdą również jakieś małe gesty, pocałunki, obietnice... A to znów znaczyło, że przebywanie nago w jednej łazience wyglądało jak, hm, jak przeskoczenie ceremoniału wydarzeń o kilka ważniejszych podpunktów. Łagodnie ujmując. I wstydliwie przyznając.

\- Czułem, że to nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt komfortowe rozwiązanie, ale jednocześnie nie mogłem cię zostawić w tej kałuży. Może nie do końca rozróżniam, które rośliny lubią ile wody, ale smutnych, przemoczonych kwiaciarzy rozpoznaję w na kilometr - zapewnił Viktor, starając się żartem obłaskawić Yuuriego. - No a poza tym mimo wszystko nie jest ze mnie taki bawidamek, na jakiego pewnie wyglądam. W życiu nie chciałbym cię wprawić w zakłopotanie.

Były to jednak słowa wypowiedziane w naprawdę kiepską godzinę, bo Viktor akurat wyciągnął spod sterty ubrań trzy pary bokserek w różnych stadium rozciągnięcia. Przyglądał się im przez chwilę, aż wreszcie postanowił poruszyć gnębiącą go kwestię.

\- Yuuri? Czy powinienem pytać, czyje to...?

\- Moje. Miewam... miewałem problemy z wagą. - Katsuki zanurkował odrobinę pod wodę, chcąc ukryć zalewający lico rumieniec. - Przecież nie dałbym ci majtek mojego taty.

\- W to akurat nie wątpiłem. Spodziewałem się raczej, że to może być jakaś pozostałość po-

\- _Dare ka soko ni imasu ka?_

\- Co? - odpowiedział całkiem mimowolnie, w dokładnie tym samym momencie, kiedy Yuuri wyciągnął rękę z wody i dość dramatycznie szepnął "Viktor, nie!". Już drugi raz w ciągu zaledwie pół minuty Viktor musiał urwać wypowiedź w środku zdania, choć tym razem nie dość, że wtrącone zawołanie rozbrzmiało w innym języku, to jeszcze dochodziło z zupełnie innej strony. - Coś się stało?

Za drzwiami zapadła jednak głucha cisza, tym bardziej głucha, bo dopiero co dochodził stamtąd hałas. Teraz jednak nie słychać było nawet kroków, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że ktoś ostrożnie się wycofywał. Nie, ten ktoś wciąż stał i najwyraźniej... nasłuchiwał.

\- Mari! - jęknął Yuuri, który chyba domyślił się tego samego.

\- Przecież ja nic nie mówię... - padło cicho.

I po angielsku.

\- Mari, cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz, to absolutnie nie jest tak, jak...!

\- Yuuri, w gwoli ścisłości: mnie twoje życie prywatne kompletnie nie obchodzi, a przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nie ingeruje w żaden sposób w moją strefę komfortu. Więc tłumaczenia co robisz, z kim robisz i dlaczego robisz to akurat w naszej łazience, zupełnie nie leżą w kręgu moich zainteresowań. Po prostu przyszłam powiedzieć, że obiad będzie za dziesięć minut. - Wydawało się, że Mari przekazała już wszystko, co do przekazania miała, jednak po dwóch stuknięciach drewnianych klapków kobieta zatrzymała się i rzuciła jeszcze na odchodne: - A, a jakbyś potrzebował suszarki, Viktor, to jest w szafce pod umywalką.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Rosjanin.

\- Żaden problem. No, to ten... Miłego ogarniania się - życzyła z dziwną wesołością w głosie.

Kiedy Japonka już na dobre zniknęła sprzed łazienki, Viktor wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na Yuuriego. Aj... Aż przykro było patrzeć - mężczyzna wyglądał na bardziej poturbowanego i przygnębionego niż po całej tej wichurze i akcji w szklarni razem wziętych, a gdyby nie to, że wanna nie była jakoś przesadnie głęboka, pewnie zanurzyłby się w niej całkowicie, pragnąc wieść o wiele mniej skomplikowany żywot małża. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że tylko ukrył pod wodą połowę twarzy, od brody po sam nos. Uroczo. I trochę samobójczo.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytał ostrożnie Viktor.

Yuuri przez dobrą chwilę walczył z samym sobą, ale ostatecznie zabulgotał pojednawczo i uniósł się odrobinę.

\- Nie, nie jestem - westchnął i nieśmiało rzucił okiem na architekta. - Nie umiem.

Nie wiedzieć czemu Viktor zawstydził się na te słowa o wiele bardziej niż z powodu czegokolwiek, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej półgodziny. Bo to znaczyło... bo wyjaśniało... bo dało się z tego wywnioskować, że Yuuri miał do niego słabość. Uch, serio, to był już cios poniżej pasa. Kontra wyprowadzona bezpośrednio w jego piętę achillesową. Lewy sierpowy uderzający prosto w serce. I Viktor był bardziej niż pewien, że gdyby tylko łazienkowe lustro wisiało z innej strony, zobaczyłby w odbiciu parujący przez uszy mózg.

Tymczasem Japończyk wykorzystał moment nieuwagi Rosjanina, aby wreszcie wyjść z kąpieli. Owinął się szczelnie długim ręcznikiem, podszedł do tego samego kąta, w którym stał Viktor, wyciągnął ze sterty ubrań koszulkę oraz spodnie, które wydawały się z wszystkiego najmniejsze, i odwrócony do mężczyzny tyłem zaczął się przebierać. 

\- Yuuri? - Viktor wziął się w garść, a zaraz potem wziął w rękę nietypowy, mocno zielony, przypominający szlafrok strój. Już, już. Trzeba było jakoś przepędzić ten dziwny nastrój. Może i kwiaciarz faktycznie nie był zły, ale do dobrego humoru też mu wiele brakowało. - A czy możesz mi jeszcze zdradzić, co to takiego i na co się to zakłada? - zapytał, unosząc zawiniątko.

Poprawiający koszulkę Yuuri spojrzał odruchowo na Viktora, a potem na jego ręce.

\- To? A, to taki rodzaj codziennej yukaty. Wziąłem ją, bo pomyślałem, że będzie na ciebie pasować rozmiarem i... i chyba faktycznie jest całkiem w porządku. - Kwiaciarz wyjął z dłoni architekta górną połowę ubrania i fachowo ją rozłożył. - W sumie gdybyś chciał, to mogę ci pomóc ją zawiązać.

Nie trzeba mu tego było dwa razy powtarzać. Viktor błyskawicznie przebrał się w bokserki oraz sięgające trzech czwartych spodnie i wyprostował się, przybierając pozę niczym rasowy model, z którego zamierzano zdjąć miarę na garnitur. Och, może niedługo na niego zasłuży, na ten jeden specjalny, taki jedyny na całe życie... Yuuri natomiast zamrugał niepewnie na widok zdyscyplinowanego architekta, ale po sekundzie zawahania już bez większych oporów wsunął na ramiona mężczyzny górę yukaty. Zaraz potem kwiaciarz przeszedł do przodu, okrywając połami materiału klatkę piersiową, i zaczął zajmować się paskiem, tym gorliwiej, że mógł dzięki temu nie spoglądać bezpośrednio w oczy Viktora.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, znów mogąc podziwiać śliczne czoło znajdujące się idealnie na linii jego ust. Nadal kusiło. Piekielnie kusiło. Ale chyba najbardziej z tego wszystkiego pragnął go po prostu przytulić, pogłaskać po plecach, wycałować czubek ciemnej głowy i powiedzieć "wyjaśnię to Mari", gdyby to tylko pomogło. Raczej nie mogło. A Mari i tak wiedziałaby swoje.

\- Gotowe - uznał wreszcie Yuuri i odsunął się od architekta, żeby ten mógł przejść kilka kroków w bok i przejrzeć się w lustrze.

\- _Spasiba, zolotsye_ \- wyznał śpiewnie Viktor. I w sumie całkiem dobrze, że tak zrobił, bo na to obce podziękowanie na twarzy Yuuriego znów zagościł nieśmiały, niedający się okiełznać uśmiech. - To co? Idziemy? Czy może wolisz jeszcze dosuszyć włosy?

\- Nie, w porządku. Mama i tak pewnie czeka już na nas z obiadem. - Kwiaciarz odblokował drzwi i nawet zdążył wyjść z łazienki, kiedy zatrzymał się, wycofał o krok i spojrzał zza framugi na podążającego za nim mężczyznę. - I wiesz, Viktor... Do twarzy ci w tej yukacie.

Z ust Yuuriego te kilka słów zabrzmiało jak stwierdzenie "jesteś najprzystojniejszym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po Ziemi". No niesprawiedliwe, no. Przecież to Japończyk zasługiwał na pieśni pochwalne za to, jak cudownie i domowo prezentował się w czarnej koszulce oraz szarych dresach. Viktor dałby wiele, żeby to była jego koszulka i jego dresy w jego mieszkaniu. I żeby Yuuri też był - tak troszkę, troszeczkę chociaż - jego.

Ale że jedyne, co Viktor mógł mu na ten moment oddać, to całego siebie, zakochany mężczyzna poszedł za Katsukim przez korytarz, ciesząc się tym, co już miał.

I życzył, żeby wszystkie pierwsze randki świata wyglądały równie dobrze jak ta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! A może nawet - dzień mokry ;)
> 
> Jakkolwiek to nie wygląda - nie, to jeszcze nie koniec spotkania w domu Katsukich. Po prostu scenka łazienkowa rozrosła mi się niechcący do tak znacznych rozmiarów, że wypadało z niej zrobić oddzielny rozdział... I chociaż wiem, że to nie jest to, do czego się mogliście przyzwyczaić jeśli chodzi o hasło "Viktuuri w kąpieli", to naprawdę zależało mi na przedstawieniu realizmu i szacunku w tym AU.
> 
> Oczywiście sam obiad nigdzie nie uciekł, a na wymytych i przebranych chłopaków czeka teraz sama smakowa przyjemność. Chyba już wiecie, o czym mowa, prawda? Już niebawem Viktor pozna swoją drugą, wielką miłość XD
> 
> Tym razem jest wyjątkowo mało do wyjaśniania:
> 
> \- W japońskich łazienkach często przed właściwą kąpielą robi się jeszcze takie wstępne mycie: na stołeczku, z użyciem wiaderka, miski lub baterii prysznicowej. Ma to pozwolić na zachowanie czystości kąpieli w wannie, dzięki czemu więcej osób może z niej skorzystać (co pewnie nie raz widzieliście w anime, jak to członkowie rodziny wołają się do łazienki po sobie nawzajem). Nie jestem tylko pewna tej kwestii, czy woda w Japonii serio bywa taka zielonkawoniebieska jak chociażby w gorących źródłach. W Google doszukałam się różnych wariantów, w anime zwykle chodzi o naturalną cenzurę... ale podejrzewam, że coś może być na rzeczy z tą mniejszą przeźroczystością. Pewnie to przez naturalne ujęcia wody zawierającej więcej soli.  
> Przy okazji - Japończycy kąpiele w wannach i onsenach traktują bardziej jako sposób na relaks niż pozbywanie się brudu.
> 
> \- Z obcych języków pojawiło się zaledwie jedno zdanie (ale za to dość znaczące).
> 
> Dare ka soko ni imasu ka? - Jest tam kto?
> 
> \- Tak, zielona yukata, którą założył Viktor, nie jest przypadkowa. Ale to był raczej łatwy trop do odkrycia.
> 
>  
> 
> Dobsz, no to tyle. Dziękuję za czytanie tego nieco podmokłego niczym nenufary rozdziału i wierzę, że zobaczymy się w kolejnej części. Trzymajcie się i niech nadchodzący Pyrkon będzie z Wami!
> 
> :*


	12. Apetyt rośnie w miarę kwitnienia

***

Chociaż wszystkie zegary w tej części Japonii wskazywały zaledwie kilka minut po dwunastej, to zrobiło się już tak ciemno, że w korytarzu trzeba było zapalić światło, a gdyby ktoś dopiero co się obudził, mógłby spokojnie uznać, że zbliżał się wieczór. Wszystko przez to, że gęste, ciężkie chmury całkiem zasnuły niebo, razem z deszczem zmieniając Hasetsu w plan zdjęciowy jakiegoś apokaliptycznego filmu. Gdzieś w oddali szumiały młode liście uginających się drzew, a o dach niczym o fortepian uderzały podmuchy porywistego wiatru. Trzeba było jednak powiedzieć, że kiepski był z niego grajek, bo niczym jazzman po ciężkim dniu walił na oślep w dachówki i ściany, nie przejmując się ani taktem, ani tym bardziej samopoczuciem słuchających tego koncertu ludzi.

Mimo to na zapleczu kwiaciarni życie toczyło się swoim znacznie weselszym rytmem: naczynia raźno postukiwały przy nakładaniu obiadowych porcji, przywitany przy wejściu tata Katsuki ze spokojną miną i uroczo żółtym płaszczem przeciwdeszczowym na ramionach właśnie zzuwał mokre, popiskujące przy każdym kroku kalosze, a Yuuri westchnął i uśmiechnął się do Viktora, gdy Rosjanin przepuścił go w drzwiach, chyba ostatecznie wybaczając mu to, co stało się w łazience.

Przebrani mężczyźni weszli do jadalni, gdzie w najlepsze urzędowała Mari. Młoda Japonka obrzuciła ich przelotnym spojrzeniem i sapnęła kpiąco pod nosem, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała, tylko zajęła się układaniem na niskim stole talerzy, półmisków oraz salaterek z różnego rodzaju dodatkami: sosem, kiełkami, grzybkami, śliwkami, plasterkami ogórka i jeszcze paroma innymi rzeczami, których przeznaczenia ni pochodzenia Viktor nie rozumiał. Ilość jedzenia mogłaby wprawić w zakłopotanie najbardziej gorliwe, petersburskie gosposie, które hołdowały zasadzie "zastaw się a postaw się", choć jednocześnie japońska kuchnia potrafiła czynić prawdziwe cuda za minimum kalorii, więc to jasne, że można było sobie pozwolić na większą dowolność.

\- _Dōzo, dōzo!_ \- rozbrzmiał nagle inny, damski, pełen radości głos, a już po chwili do pokoju weszła pani Katsuki, powoli niosąc na tacy pięć przykrytych talerzykami misek. - _Oshokuji o tanoshin de!_

Pozbawiony garnituru oraz powitalnego prezentu Viktor zawahał się. Niespecjalnie wiedział, co powinien w takiej sytuacji zrobić i czy to nie był odpowiedni moment, aby klęknąć i pokłonić się w ramach przeprosin, jak to niegdyś robili samurajowie, ale z delikatnego pociągnięcia za rękaw yukaty zrozumiał, że mógł zwyczajnie usiąść. Przykładem Yuuriego kucnął więc przy szerszej krawędzi mebla, zajmując miejsce przy prawym boku kwiaciarza, i ukradkiem zaczął podziwiać suto zastawiony stół. Wszystko wyglądało wspaniale, a mimo tych drobnych trudności w porozumiewaniu się Viktor wydawał się o wiele mniej stremowany niż na początku. Miękka yukata, wspierająca obecność Yuuriego oraz cała atmosfera tego miejsca sprawiły, że czuł się bardziej jak domownik niż ktoś, kto jeszcze ze dwa tygodnie temu był kompletnie obcy. Coś podobnego... Yu-topia naprawdę musiała być jakimś magicznym miejscem, jak Kraina Czarów albo Narnia...

Do stołu zaraz podeszła mama Yuuriego, która przyniosła tajemnicze danie główne dzisiejszego obiadu. Viktor zdał sobie przez to sprawę, że tak właściwie to nawet nie przywitał się jak należy, przez co w jednej sekundzie zaatakowało go dość mało mu znane, ale wciąż wyraźne ukłucie wstydu.

\- _Konnichiwa, Katsuki-san._ \- Mężczyzna postanowił szybko naprawić swój błąd i skłonił się przed kucającą tuż obok niego Hiroko. - _Sumimasen_ i... hm... _dōmo arigatō_ za wszystko.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło na tę łamaną japońszczyzno-angielszczyznę, odstawiła jedzenie na stół, a potem wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła w nią prawą dłoń prostującego się architekta.

\- Dzień do-bny, Vicchan - odpowiedziała, potrząsając ręką w geście przywitania, po czym przechyliła głowę na jeden bok, a potem na drugi, z uwagą przypatrując się obcokrajowcowi. - _Ii ne. Yoku niatteru yo_ \- stwierdziła łagodnie.

Wielki ciężar spadł z serca Viktora. Nie tylko zdołał wyłapać poznany dzięki Yuuko zwrot "pasuje ci", co z pewnością odnosiło się do yukaty, ale na dodatek mama Yuuriego zdecydowała się na angielskie powitanie, żeby zrobiło mu się milej. I udało się. Och, bardzo się udało. Właściwie to ta nić porozumienia, jaka wytworzyła się między Viktorem a Hiroko, mogłaby śmiało konkurować swoją grubością z jutowym sznurkiem, którym Yuuri raz obwiązywał bukiet ślubny z gipsówki.

Rosjanin liczył w duchu, że to porównanie wcale nie było przypadkowe.

A jeszcze przyjemniej Viktorowi zrobiło się wtedy, gdy po wymienieniu się grzecznościami i odejściu starszej Japonki, Yuuri uniósł przykrywające półmiski talerzyki, odsłaniając ich aromatyczną zawartość. Głębszy zapach smażeniny połączony ze słodkawą, bogatą wonią sosu sojowego niemal natychmiast uniósł się nad stołem. Żołądek, który już całkiem długo przytulał się do kręgosłupa, jakby był jakimś greenpeacowcem obejmującym zagrożoną wycinką sekwoję, po odkryciu zawartości półmisków praktycznie zaczął się po nim wspinać, byleby tylko szybciej dotrzeć do jedzenia. I całe szczęście, że stół miał już mocno ograniczoną przepustowość, dlatego po wciśnięciu ostatniego talerzyka z czymś, co wyglądało jak wyjątkowo żółte masło, ale z pewnością nim nie było, wszyscy zasiedli do posiłku. Po pochyleniu głów i wypowiedzeniu cichego " _itadakimasu_ " rodzina Katsukich wraz z ich gościem zajęła się pałaszowaniem ogromu przygotowanych smakowitości.

\- A czy zdradzisz mi jeszcze, co to jest? - Viktor wziął pałeczki i rozdzielił je, nie przestając przypatrywać się solidnej porcji mięsa ułożonej na kopce ryżu. Najbardziej zaskakujące z tego wszystkiego było to, jak dużo składników rozpoznawał. Jajko, groszek, cebulka...

\- To katsudon, taka potrawka wieprzowa - wyjaśnił w skrócie Yuuri, z nieodgadnionym zadowoleniem przyglądając się architektowi, na co Viktor poczuł pewną nostalgię. Za czymś bardzo miłym i chyba nie do końca uchwytnym. - Kotlet, sos sojowy, dodatki i ryż.

\- I radzę wcinać, póki ciepłe. Wtedy jest najlepsze - zdradziła wracająca z kuchni Mari, stawiając przed tatą zapomnianą szklankę z piwem.

Viktor posłusznie ujął w pałeczki kawałek kotleta skropionego sosem (bardzo sprytna myśl, aby od razu pokroić mięso w paski) i na próbę odgryzł jakąś połowę.

\- Mmm...! Przecież... to jest... _vkusno_! - Viktor ledwie przełknął pierwszy kęs, a już nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie nabrać pałeczkami kolejnych kawałków parującego dania. Mięso na poduszce z półściętego jajka praktycznie samo rozpadało się w ustach, a słodycz sosu i lekko skarmelizowanej cebulki tylko pogłębiała wrażenie delikatności wieprzowiny. A ten słonawy ryż! Niesamowite! - No po prostu niebo w gębie! Yuuri, musisz koniecznie pochwalić mamę i powiedzieć jej, że cudownie gotuje. A zresztą... _Suki! Daisuki!_ \- powiedział głośniej.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, słysząc te może proste, ale niezwykle emocjonalne słowa pochwały, i sam ujął w dłonie półmisek z katsudonem.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje - wyznał, ostrożnie nabierając nieco ryżu. - To moje ulubione danie.

\- Ha! Tak bardzo ulubione, że w dzieciństwie ciężko go było od niego oderwać. - Swoje trzy jeny niespodziewanie dorzuciła Mari i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Viktora. - Nabrał ciałka i zrobiła się z niego tak pocieszna, radosna kluska, że wyglądał jak mochi z doklejonym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Rosjanin, to spoglądając na jedno, to na drugie z rodzeństwa. - A macie może jakieś zdjęcia?

\- Nie, nie ma. Absolutnie nie ma. Nigdzie. To było dawno i nieprawda - zaprzeczył szybko Yuuri, wbijając wzrok w pałaszowany katsudon.

\- No taaak, faktycznie, zgubiły się... - przytaknęła pojednawczo Mari, ale zaraz potem pokazała pod stołem Viktorowi trzy palce. "Trzy albumy" zdawała się mówić jej mina.

\- W sumie to ja też wyglądałem w dzieciństwie trochę inaczej niż teraz - zdradził Viktor dla równowagi, żeby Yuuri nie czuł się źle. - I tak się jakoś złożyło, że aż do studiów nosiłem długie włosy.

\- Ty? Długie? - Kwiaciarz zapomniał na chwilę o jedzeniu oraz zawstydzeniu i spojrzał zdumiony na architekta, za to Mari najwyraźniej zaczęła po cichu streszczać rodzicom dotychczasowy przebieg rozmowy.

\- Ano jakoś tak dotąd. - Viktor wskazał dłonią na swoją pierś, zawahał się, a potem obniżył ją jeszcze z pięć centymetrów. - No, może dotąd. Byłem w stanie związać je w taki koński ogon, że mogłem wymachiwać nim jak śmigłem. W szkole nazywano mnie przez to Nikikopterem, a w najbardziej skrajnych przypadkach nawet brano za dziewczynę.

\- Tylko nie gadaj, że byłeś hipisem - zaśmiała się Mari, przerywając wywód dla rodziców. - I nie żeby coś, ale normalnie bez problemu widzę cię w dzwonach, kolorowej koszuli i z gitarą w rękach, tak o, na luzaku, bujającego się przy ognisku. I co? Ciągnie wilka do lasu, prawda? Przestałeś być dzieckiem kwiatów, ale za to przerzuciłeś się na kwiaciarnie?

\- Wczoraj freestyle, dziś freelancer? - odpowiedział żartem na żart Viktor. - Nie, to nie do końca tak, no a grać umiem tylko na skrzypcach. Po prostu tak mi pasowało. Nie zastanawiałem się, że to może być nie do końca dobrze odbierane w środowisku, dopóki tak z pięć lat temu... ta, to było przy okazji pierwszych poważniejszych zleceń... nie dostałem porady, że krótsze włosy trochę lepiej komponują się z garniturem. Więc je ściąłem. Przy okazji udało mi się to połączyć z wielkim wejściem na rynek pracy i o, oto jestem. Ostrzyżony, ale zadowolony. I włosy już nie wpadają mi do talerza - zakończył z uśmiechem, wciągając kęs ryżu z jajkiem.

\- W sumie gdybyś miał jakieś zdjęcia z wtedy, to... - zaczął nieśmiało Yuuri, ale gdy dostrzegł ciekawskie spojrzenie zarówno architekta, jak i siostry, w mig się zaczerwienił. - No co? Przecież Viktor we wszystkim wygląda dobrze, więc to jasne, że w długich włosach też mu było do twarzy! Moje zdjęcia z podstawówki są przy tym totalnie nijakie!

\- Nie nijakie, tylko można się przez nie cukrzycy nabawić. A w ogóle to jesteś koszmarnie nieobiektywny, więc nie jęcz i ciamkaj chyżo tego kotleta, bo ci go zwinę. Już prawie kończę jeść swojego - przestrzegła go Mari. Zaraz potem westchnęło ciężko, po czym rzuciła okiem na Viktora i dodała nieco ciszej: - Ale że miałeś dłuższe włosy niż ja kiedykolwiek...

Rosjanin zaśmiał się pod nosem i również zajął się swoim katsudonem, może w obawie przed groźbą Mari, a może dlatego, że rodzeństwo chwilowo skupiło się na odpowiadaniu rodzicom. Viktor jadł więc i przysłuchiwał się japońskim rozmówkom, obiecując sobie w duchu, że niebawem zapisze się na jakiś porządny - ale przyspieszony - kurs języka. Skoro i tak siedział w Japonii, to mógł przy okazji popracować nad usprawiedliwieniem, że przez cały ten czas ciężko szlifował nowe umiejętności, aby firmie żyło się lepiej, a nowe rynki zbytu same do nich przybywały dzięki dobrej komunikacji. W końcu nikt nie musiałby wiedzieć, że powodem byłaby tak naprawdę chęć porozumiewania się z uroczo uśmiechającą się mamą i pogodnie żartującym papą Katsuki. A że przede wszystkim mógłby sprawić również przyjemność samemu Yuuriemu, to tym lepiej.

Obiad przebiegał w naprawdę przemiłej, ciepłej atmosferze. Pałeczki raźno stukały o systematycznie opróżnianie półmiski, a sos sojowy lał się szerokim strumieniem, jakby to było co najmniej wyborne wino pochodzące z arystokratycznych winnic. W międzyczasie walkę o dominację nad szczególnie popularnymi wśród biesiadników kiełkami wygrała Mari, zjadając ich aż jedną trzecią, za to Hiroko przez dłuższą chwilę pojedynkowała się z Viktorem na to, kto komu odstąpi ostatniego grzybka shiitake. Ostatecznie pulę zgarnął niczego nieświadomy Toshiya, a Yuuri, który przypatrywał się temu z lekkim skonsternowaniem, westchnął, wstał i przyniósł dokładkę, za co dostał pochwały w aż czterech narzeczach (w tych trzech od samego tylko Viktora).

Nad katsudonem rozpływał się w dobrych dziesięciu. Pytanie tylko, skąd znał pozostałe siedem...

Po posiłku podano zieloną herbatę i ciasto z truskawkami, specjalnie dla tych, którzy zdołali uruchomić zapasowy żołądek na słodycze. Wtedy też rozpoczęła się właściwa część towarzyskich pogaduszek, które przyjęły formę specyficznego wywiadu - rodzice o coś pytali, Yuuri lub ewentualnie Mari to tłumaczyli, Viktor odpowiadał, konwertowano to na japoński i tak całość zamykała się w językowym cyklu.

\- _Vikutoru wa kenchikkadesu ka?_ \- zagadnęła pani Hiroko. - _Ī ne. Anata ga kazari ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekiru dareka o mitsuketa koto wa, dorehodo yoi kotodesu ka._

\- _Okaasan... Sore wa mattaku machigatte imasu..._ \- uspokajał znów Yuuri, jednocześnie posyłając Viktorowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Hahahaha.... _Wakatta, wakatta. Hazukashī koto wa nani mo arimasen_ \- wtrącił się pan Toshiya, na co Rosjanin mógł tylko przenieść wzrok na kolejną osobę i przyjaźnie się uśmiechnąć, wyłapując może co piąte słowo, a rozumiejąc co dziesiąte. Co dziesiąte z tych "co pięciu", oczywiście. I najczęściej chodziło wtedy o imię. - _Vikutoru wa doko ni sunde imasu ka?_

Yuuri skrzywił się, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, ale ostatecznie rodzice nie pozostawili mu wyboru. Delikatnie nachylił się więc ku Viktorowi i powiedział nieco ciszej, jakby nie chciał wywierać tym presji:

\- Tata jest ciekawy, gdzie mieszkasz. - Nacisk położony na słowo "tata" miał chyba znaczyć, że on sam nie miał z tym pytaniem nic wspólnego. A może tak naprawdę wstydził się, że to nie on był tym, który pierwszy zapytał? - Ale jakby co to nie musisz podawać dokładnego adresu. Wystarczy okolica lub jakiś pobliski sklep.

\- W sumie to jest bardzo dobre pytanie. - Viktor uśmiechnął się ciepło do Yuuriego, a potem spojrzał na pozostałych, tak jakby chciał podtrzymać bezpośredni kontakt mimo udziału tłumacza. - Póki co mieszkam w hotelu nieopodal tego zamku na wzgórzu, ale właśnie miałem zacząć się rozglądać za jakimś lokum do wynajęcia. Praktycznie od zaraz i najlepiej z możliwością trzymania zwierzaków.

Yuuri zamyślił się na chwilę, ale zaraz przetłumaczył wypowiedź rodzicom. Pani Katsuki klasnęła na to w dłonie i powiedziała coś szybką, melodyjną japońszczyzną. Mąż jej przytaknął.

\- Mama mówi, że Minako-sensei... Znaczy, jej przyjaciółka ma akurat coś w rodzaju kawalerki na zbyciu. I że... - Yuuri o coś dopytał, a mama od razu odpowiedziała. - ...i że to nad barem, który prowadzi. Taki segment w domu, do samodzielnego zamieszkania oraz oddzielnym wejściem. Jeśli by ci to odpowiadało, oczywiście.

Odpowiadało? _Odpowiadało?_ Viktor odniósł wrażenie, że cała ta heca z przełożeniem randki była tylko przykrywką, aby Los go tu zaprosił, poczęstował przepysznym katsudonem, a na koniec zaoferował wikt i opierunek u dobrych znajomych Yuuriego. Żadne restauracje nie mogły się równać z takim rozrzutem usług. A żadne kina nie miały podobnej jakości obrazu ani przybliżenia prosto na bursztynowe oczęta.

\- Czy to daleko? - upewnił się tak dla porządku.

\- Nie, na szczęście dom jest bardzo blisko, praktycznie dwie przecznice... - Yuuri zaczął żywo wyjaśniać i nagle złapał się na tym, jak chętnie na to wszystko zareagował. - ...stąd.

\- W takim razie byłoby cudownie. - Viktor również się rozpromienił. Czy to możliwe, że na zewnątrz szalał jakiś tajfun? Wykluczone. Cały świat powinien przecież jaśnieć od nadmiaru słońca i kwitnących kwiatów. - O ile ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza... - Kwiaciarz obrócił się w stronę rodziców i przekazał odpowiedź architekta. Jednocześnie ukradkiem przysunął rękę i zanim Viktor się obejrzał, Yuuri ostrożnie pogłaskał jego dłoń palcem wskazującym. - I ten... Dzięki temu mógłbyś częściej wpadać do nas na obiady - dodał szeptem po angielsku.

Viktor poczuł chmarę motylków (a może to były jakieś osy? pszczoły? rój zmutowanych muszek-owocówek?) rozpościerających swe małe skrzydełka po praktycznie całym żołądku. Już miał nawet zapytać Yuuriego, czy to możliwe, że był to jakiś tajemniczy objaw spożycia katsudonu, ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic, tylko wyciągnął dłoń i ujął w nią dłoń kwiaciarza. Jego kwiaciarza. Jego najwspanialszego złota.

Wizja pozostawienia serca nie tylko w Hasetsu, ale w samej Yu-topii, zaczęła być coraz bardziej realna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie ponownie w zaciszu domostwa Katsukich! Chociaż nie jest to już onsen z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale raczej zwykłe mieszkanie, to nie mogło przecież zabraknąć degustacji katsudonu. A ten jest pyszny w każdym uniwersum :3
> 
> Ze spraw, które mogły sprawić jakiś problem:
> 
> \- Nowym, acz jedynym kwiatem, który się dziś pojawił, jest gipsówka. Pod zabawną nazwą kryje się roślina o drobnych, białych kwiatkach, którą wiele osób na pewno kojarzy z wiązanek ślubnych (i nie tylko).
> 
> \- Spec od japońskich posiłków ze mnie absolutnie żaden (a sushi nie lubię), jednak nie da się ukryć, że to widać, że Japończycy lubują się w dodatkach i rozdzielaniu dań na mniejsze porcje bądź pojedyncze składniki, które można sobie dozować wedle uznania. Tarte warzywa, tofu, wasabi, sosy, surówki i tak dalej to właściwie standard. Po "japanese meal" znajdziecie w Google moc przykładów (oraz dowiecie się, czemu w Pozdrowieniach Yuuri bywa zły, jak Viktor czegoś nie pozmywa - przecież do jednego posiłku potrzeba całej zastawy!).
> 
> \- Japońskiego było dziś co niemiara, jednak jak moje założenia podpowiadają, na jakiś czas będzie z tym spokój. Tymczasem...
> 
> Dōzo, dōzo! - proszę, śmiało  
> Oshokuji o tanoshin de! - Cieszcie się posiłkiem!  
> konnichiwa - dzień dobry  
> sumimasen - przepraszam  
> dōmo arigatō - bardzo dziękuję  
> Ii ne. Yoku niatteru yo. - Ładnie. Pasuje ci.  
> itadakimasu - rodzaj podziękowania za przygotowany posiłek, coś w rodzaju niedosłownego "smacznego"  
> Suki! Daisuki! - Lubię! Kocham!  
> Vikutoru wa kenchikkadesu ka? - Viktor jest architektem?  
> Ī ne. Anata ga kazari ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekiru dareka o mitsuketa koto wa, dorehodo yoi kotodesu ka. - Jak miło. To dobrze, że znalazłeś kogoś, z kim będziesz mógł rozmawiać o ozdobach.  
> Okaasan... Sore wa mattaku machigatte imasu... - Mamo... To zupełnie nie tak...  
> Wakatta, wakatta. Hazukashī koto wa nani mo arimasen. - W porządku, w porządku. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.  
> Vikutoru wa doko ni sunde imasu ka? - Gdzie mieszka Viktor?
> 
> \- Jestem święcie przekonana, że tym opisem katsudonu narobiłam ogromnego głoda niejednemu czytelnikowi. I potwierdzam z własnych doświadczeń, że jest pycha. Dlatego jeśli będziecie mieli kiedyś okazję spróbować (wiem, że Herada rok temu na większych konwentach je przygotowywała, fantastyczna sprawa), nie wahajcie się tego zrobić. A jeśli jesteście trochę odważniejsi, to możecie sami go upichcić. Zabawy jest może trochę i fajnie jest zrobić od razu więcej porcji, ale wszystkie składniki są naprawdę łatwo dostępne. Domowy też jadłam i nie ustępował temu robionego przez polskich profesjonalistów :3
> 
>  
> 
> Nie zdziwię się, jeśli wielu z Was liczyło na to, że Viktor zamieszka u Katsukich, ale powiem tak - jak grzeczny Makkachin by nie był, pies kręcący się po takim terenie (bo oczywiście już wiadomo, że Viktor będzie chciał go sprowadzić) to zwyczajne proszenie się o kłopoty. Tym razem może się zadławić nie bułką, a nawozami, więc świadomie odrzuciłam ten pomysł. Zresztą, Viktor nie chciałby zrezygnować z niespodziewanych odwiedzin w kwiaciarni .3.
> 
> W następnym odcinku wracamy do normalnych, kwiaciarnianych aktywności. Zbliża się maj, a co to w Japonii oznacza, może akurat wiecie (jeśli nie, dowiecie się za tydzień). Wrócimy też do punktu widzenia Yuuriego i sprawdzimy, jakie są jego odczucia po randko-odwiedzinach. Może jest zawiedziony, a może ma na to wszystko jakiś lepszy plan...? Zobaczycie już niebawem!
> 
> Ja się odmeldowuję, życzę dalszego, przyjemnego majenia... znaczy, lenienia się i - do zobaczyska!
> 
> :*


	13. Róża w szklance wody

***

Kapryśna pogoda potrząsnęła chyba wszystkim tym, czym potrząsnąć mogła i wraz z początkiem nowego tygodnia do Hasetsu w pełni swej chwały wróciła właściwa, słoneczna wiosna. Zroszona deszczem zieleń wydawała się teraz jeszcze bardziej żywa i bujna niż przed wichurą, a kwiaciarnia na nowo rozkwitła, i to w znaczeniu prawie że dosłownym - nad okienną wystawą znów pojawił się granatowy daszek, a pod nim skrył się stelaż z kwiatami. Kolorowa, nęcąca zapachami lawendy i lilii fasada Yu-topii zdawała się mówić do przechodniów "Spójrzcie! Jest tu tyle wspaniałości, że aż nie mieścimy się w środku!", a kogo raz skusił aromat kwiatów, ten niczym gryzoń schwytany przez flet bajkowego szczurołapa szedł do środka i nie wychodził stamtąd bez co najmniej symbolicznej wiązanki tulipanów.

No chyba że akurat była promocja na orchidee, bo wtedy to już klops.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri... W sumie muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - zaczął Viktor, machając na pożegnanie drobnej szatynce, trzymającej pod obiema pachami fioletowy oraz żółty storczyk. Mimo całkiem przyjemnej atmosfery panującej w kwiaciarni Nikiforov wydawał się jednak dziwnie przygaszony, co znów zaniepokoiło Katsukiego, wykorzystującego przystojnego architekta wnętrz do ustawiania kwiatów na wysokich stelażach. - Bardzo chciałem jak najszybciej zrehabilitować się za naszą nie do końca zorganizowaną randkę...

"...ale tak naprawdę nie jestem już nią zainteresowany" podpowiedział ten cichy, wredny głosik w głowie kwiaciarza, zanim mężczyzna zdążył się choćby speszyć. Rodzinny obiad oraz następujące po nim pogaduchy minęły przecież w tak przyjemnej i przyjaznej atmosferze, że Yuuri w ogóle zapomniał, że coś im nie wyszło. Bo wyszło, prawda?

Prawda...?

\- ...ale przez tę przeprowadzkę chyba nie będę w stanie zrobić tego wcześniej niż w przyszłym tygodniu - dokończył przepraszająco Rosjanin, a Yuuri poczuł się tak, jakby cała paleta ogrodniczej ziemi nagle spadła mu z serca. Zresztą, co tam paleta. Cały wózek widłowy. Dostawczak. Wypełniony po dach kontener. - Muszę uregulować parę spraw, urządzić lokum, sprowadzić kilka, hm, rzeczy... Wygląda więc na to, że moje wolne popołudnia na jakiś czas trafią na listę bytów zagrożonych wyginięciem.

\- Jeśli cię to w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszy, to myślę, że będą miały towarzystwo. - Yuuri zdobył się na niewielki uśmiech, podając Viktorowi purpurową frezję, po czym wskazał długopisem na odpowiednią półkę i odhaczył roślinę na rozpisce. - Najbliższe kilka dni też mamy kompletnie zawalone. Jutro Takeshi przychodzi pomóc nam wstawić tę brakującą szybę w szklarni, w czwartek jedziemy do Fukuoki po zamówione doniczki, a poza tym sezon już w pełni i zaraz będziemy przygotowywać stoisko... na...

Yuuri stopniowo mówił coraz ciszej, aż wreszcie zawiesił głos i zawahał się. Chyba doszło do niego, do czego to wszystko prowadziło. Więcej pracy oznaczało mniej czasu wolnego, a mniej czasu wolnego oznaczało mniej okazji do rozmów. Mniej szans, żeby usiąść w kanciapie i wspólnie zjeść bento. Mniej mini-wykładów na temat pielęgnacji roślin i mniej prezentacji zdjęć drobiazgów, które miały zostać wykorzystane w nowych aranżacjach mieszkań. Mniej rzucania sobie porozumiewawczych mrugnięć. Mniej srebrzystej grzywki, która aż sama prosiła się o przeczesanie palcami. Mniej ust ułożonych w znajomy kształt serca. I w ogóle mniej Viktora.

\- Ale spokojnie, na drugie śniadania i tak zamierzam wpadać. Szczególnie, że teraz będę miał jeszcze bliżej do Yu-topii - zapewnił ze śmiechem Rosjanin, zupełnie jakby czytał Japończykowi w myślach. A jeśli nie z nich, to przynajmniej z jego lekko zawiedzionej miny. - Przecież kwadrans przerwy jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.

\- Mówisz kwadrans, a w rzeczywistości pewnie nie dam rady cię stąd wygonić - zażartował więc w ramach odwetu Yuuri, podając Viktorowi kolejną doniczkę z kwiatem.

Architekt przyjął bladoróżową azalię, która ostatecznie wylądowała na samej górze stelaża, i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Co ja poradzę, że jestem taki bezsilny wobec uroku... - Viktor uniósł do twarzy rozłożystą gardenię i ukrył się tak, że widać było tylko jego błękitne niczym niezapominajki oczy. - ...moich kwiatuszków?

\- W takim razie mógłbyś się u nas zatrudnić dorywczo - zaproponowała wychodząca z zaplecza Mari.

Niewiele brakowało, a Yuuri z rozpędu przekreśliłby długopisem pół listy, choć nie zdołał się uchronić przed tym, że momentalnie zaczerwienił się na te słowa, i to chyba bardziej niż na jakąkolwiek z uwag Viktora. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że siostra słyszała ich rozmowę, co było dość niefortunnym zwrotem akcji i w skali zażenowania z pewnością plasowało się w pierwszej dziesiątce sytuacji, których wolałby uniknąć, ale przede wszystkim Katsuki czuł się niepewnie z powodu tego, co zaledwie chwilę później podsunęła mu wyobraźnia. A podsunęła największe bezeceństwo, na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić mózg dwudziestotrzyletniego, certyfikowanego, chronicznie nieśmiałego introwertyka - obraz Viktora w ich firmowym stroju. Mężczyzna w głowie Yuuriego był ubrany w proste, gładkie dżinsy oraz czarną koszulkę polo, a do tego ciemnoniebieski fartuch sięgający gdzieś do kolan. Jasnoszare włosy opadały na jedno oko jak delikatna, lekko wypłowiała firanka, za to druga tęczówka błyszczała niczym kamień szlachetny, oprawiony w srebro rzęs. Na dodatek nieistniejący Viktor trzymał w dłoniach rozłożysty pęk bladofioletowych róż i uśmiechał się do rozmówcy - w domyśle do Yuuriego - pragnąc wsunąć mu w dłonie własnoręcznie przygotowany-

\- Yuuri? - Marzenia i rzeczywistość nagle nałożyły się na siebie, a Katsuki zupełnie nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy nachylający się nad nim Viktor-kwiaciarz stał się Viktorem-architektem, który dotknął jego przedramienia i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. - Ej, ziemia do Yuu... a, nie, zaraz, w tym kontekście to brzmi jak słaby żart. Chociaż może kwiaciarze naprawdę umieją rozmawiać z ziemią, co? Moce natury, czakra i te sprawy?

\- Nie no, bez przesady. Gdybym zaczął urządzać sobie pogawędki z workiem torfu, to by była schizofrenia, a nie żaden Harry Potter. - Yuuri zamrugał, chociaż jednocześnie nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy uśmiechającego się na ten przytyk Viktora. - Przepraszam. Po prostu trochę się zamyśliłem.

Ech, gdyby jego "Lilac Fairy" mogły mieć taki odcień jak jego oczy...

\- To co? Nie przebranżowiłbyś się? W końcu siedzisz u nas tak często, że niektóre staruszki już wypytują o tego "wysokiego, przystojnego praktykanta" - ponowiła Mari, przynosząc kolejną skrzynkę z kwiatami do ustawienia. - Może nie zapewniamy w pakiecie socjalnym magicznych mocy, ale rabat dla pracowników i owszem. Całe trzydzieści procent. Zamów już dziś.

Viktor zaśmiał się w głos i to tak zaraźliwie, że Yuuri również się rozpogodził.

\- Kuszące, tyle że mój zwierzchnik chyba by mnie za nogi powiesił, gdyby dowiedział się, że dorabiam sobie na boku zamiast kończyć projekty. Na szczęście jestem otwarty na sporadyczne, darmowe wykorzystywanie. W końcu z darowizn nie muszę się rozliczać.

\- No cóż, twoja strata. - Japonka wzruszyła ramionami i już miała odejść, ale w połowie drogi na zaplecze zatrzymała się i rzuciła przez ramię: - A propos pomocników. Yuuri, wuj Kenjirou dzwonił z rana i pytał, czy Minami mógłby wpaść do nas na Golden Week na jakąś inwentaryzację czy coś. Mama jest oczywiście bardzo chętna, ale to też kwestia tego, czy chcesz go do pomagania na stoisku.

\- W sumie przydałaby się jedna albo dwie dodatkowe pary rąk, żeby każde z nas mogło trochę odsapnąć. Bo pewnie mama będzie zaangażowana w dekorowanie parku, prawda? Więc tak, można by go zaprosić - przyznał Yuuri, bezskutecznie próbując sobie przypomnieć, czyim synem i od której strony był wspomniany Minami, ale niewinne zainteresowane widoczne na twarzy porządkującego kwiaty Rosjanina szybko wyrwały Japończyka z genealogicznych rozmyślań. - A, Viktor, ty pewnie niczego nie wiesz. Golden Week to-

\- To kilka dni na początku maja, kiedy w Japonii obchodzi się święta narodowe. Tyle dowiedziałem się przy okazji kontaktów z tutejszymi klientami. Czy raczej jego brakiem - dopowiedział Viktor, całkiem trafnie zresztą. - A co jeszcze się wtedy robi, tak poza nieodbieraniem poczty i telefonów?

\- Bardzo różnie i sporo zależy od regionu, chociaż wydaje mi się, że ogólny zarys jest taki sam. Wiele osób wyjeżdża wtedy na wakacje, dlatego przez większe miasta przelewają się ogromne tłumy turystów, ale jest też sporo parad, wiesza się karpiowe latawce na Dzień Dziecka... w Hasetsu mamy przy tej okazji lokalny festiwal... i ten... - Yuuri zerknął przez ramię, upewniając się, że Mari poszła już do chłodni, żeby przekazać mamie opinię na temat dorywczej pomocy, po czym zwrócił oczy z powrotem na Viktora. - I na pewno będę mieć wtedy wolne.

Co prawda nie chciał się z niczym napraszać, żeby nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakby nie był zadowolony z przebiegu wspólnego obiadu, ale byłoby też głupio, gdyby ich pierwsze wyjście miało się okazać również ostatnim. Bo w sumie jeśli czas spędzony z rodziną był miły, to spotkanie tylko we dwóch mogło być, cóż... jeszcze milsze. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję.

\- Więc ja też będę. - Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył dłonie na obejmujących donicę dłoniach Yuuriego. - No chyba że powinienem sobie wtedy zarezerwować czas dla jakiegoś uroczego kwiaciarza, który zupełnym przypadkiem również będzie się wtedy nudził?

Chociaż nie, inaczej. Jeśli obiad w rodzinnym gronie był tak udany, to spotkanie tylko we dwóch _musiało_ być jeszcze przyjemniejsze. W końcu przy rodzicach nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na to, aby patrzeć Viktorowi w oczy przez tyle sekund pod rząd jak teraz...

***

Yuuri leżał na swoim łóżku i niemal siłą powstrzymywał się, żeby nie zacząć się kręcić, turlać i zwijać w szaleńczych konwulsjach niczym gąsienica w trakcie tańca godowego (w sensie, gdyby gąsienicom potrzeba było jakiegoś tańca godowego, to z pewnością wyglądałby właśnie tak). Przez dłuższą chwilę Japończyk wahał się nad ostatnim słowem wiadomości, ale ostatecznie skasował wciąż zbyt dziwnie brzmiące słowo "randka" i wstawił coś nieco bardziej neutralnego. Tak żeby nie zapeszać.

 **YuuriK** : ...i w ten sposób umówiliśmy się na drugie spotkanie

 **YuuriK** : dzień po głównej części festiwalu, 4 maja

 **Phichitto** : :D

 **Phichitto** : zuch chłopak

 **Phichitto** : idziesz jak prawdziwa burza

 **Phichitto** : tylko współczuję tej akcji ze szklarnią

 **Phichitto** : biednemu to zawsze wiatr w oczy

 **YuuriK** : Phichit

 **YuuriK** : nie myśl, że nie widzę tych wszystkich sucharów pogodowych

 **Phichitto** : .3.

 **Phichitto** : jestem niewinny, wysoki sądzie

 **Phichitto** : jedyne, do czego się przyznaję, to do szaleńczej radości, że mój BFF znalazł sobie BBF

 **YuuriK** : BBF?

 **YuuriK** : brzmi prawie jak sos BBQ

 **YuuriK** : co to?

 **Phichitto** : nie znasz? ;)

 **Phichitto** : Best Boyfriend Forever

 **Phichitto** : chociaż nie, przecież nie będziesz go wiecznie trzymać w boyfriendzone

 **Phichitto** : daję wam z rok do osiągnięcia next level

 **Phichitto** : a potem...

 **YuuriK** : Phichit, czy możesz się skupić na przyswojeniu kilku podstawowych informacji?

 **YuuriK** : Viktor JEST z Rosji

 **YuuriK** : JEST architektem

 **YuuriK** : JEST przefantastycznym facetem, jakkolwiek JEST też trochę roztrzepany

 **YuuriK** : ale NIE JEST moim chłopakiem

 **Phichitto** : oj, to bardzo niedobrze

 **Phichitto** : fatalnie wręcz

 **Phichitto** : jestem zdruzgotany tym, że cały czas żyłem w kłamstwie

 **Phichitto** : a ten... a przypomnisz mi, w co był ubrany ten twój nie-chłopak na waszą nie-randkę?

 **YuuriK** : ...

 **YuuriK** : garnitur

 **Phichitto** : ach, garnitur...

 **Phichitto** : głupi ja

 **Phichitto** : przecież gdyby pretendował do miana chłopaka, to miałby na sobie dres i beret

 **Phichitto** : no jasne

Yuuri miał ochotę zarzucić sobie na głowę koc i na resztę marnego życia zmienić się w ludzkie burrito z posypką z zawstydzenia. Niestety, nie znał żadnego istniejącego przypadku człowieka-burrito czy choćby człowieka-naleśnika, który mógłby w takim stanie pracować w kwiaciarni, jeść katsudony, chodzić na przechadzki nad zatokę i cieszyć się widokiem mężczyzny, który co prawda nie był jego chłopakiem, ale chyba miał całkiem sporo aspiracji, aby nim zostać.

Problem w tym, że to była transakcja wiązana i oznaczała, że Yuuri stałby się chłopakiem Viktora. A to już go zwyczajnie przerastało - tak trochę gramatycznie i tak trochę w ogóle.

 **Phichitto** : a wracając

 **Phichitto** : ciężka sprawa z tą przeprowadzką, ale co zrobisz, jak nic nie zrobisz

 **Phichitto** : no chyba że gryzie cię coś innego?

 **Phichitto** : zamierzałeś zaprosić go na wcześniej?

 **YuuriK** : nie

 **YuuriK** : nie do końca

 **YuuriK** : po prostu chciałbym przeprosić Viktora za tę nieudaną niedzielę

 **Phichitto** : :I

 **Phichitto** : Yuuri, nie mówi się "przeprosić", tylko "podziękować za pomoc i fantastycznie spędzony czas"

 **Phichitto** : poza tym gdyby Viktor już nie był taki idealny i przystojny, jak to opowiadasz (fotkę byś zrobił, a nie)

 **Phichitto** : to normalnie dałbym mu katsudon na dziesięć za wzorowe zachowanie

 **Phichitto** : więc po rękach go całuj, a nie się boisz

 **Phichitto** : co tu jest w ogóle do przepraszania?

 **YuuriK** : kupił bilety do kina, do którego nie poszliśmy

 **Phichitto** : ...a, no chyba że tak .3.

 **Phichitto** : okej, dobra, zwracam honor, się chłopina wykosztowała

 **Phichitto** : i to w sumie nie jest zła myśl, żeby jakoś mu się odwdzięczyć

 **Phichitto** : jestem pewien, że jeszcze bardziej oszaleje na twoim punkcie, jak tym razem to ty wyjdziesz z inicjatywą

 **YuuriK** : no ale co mam zrobić?

 **Phichitto** : powiedziałeś, że będzie się przeprowadzał, nie?

 **Phichitto** : to może kup mu jakiś drobny bibelot, który mógłby sobie postawić w nowym mieszkaniu?

 **Phichitto** : tak w ramach mini-parapetówki

 **YuuriK** : ale skoro urządza ludziom domy, to sam będzie wiedział, co mu lepiej pasuje do jakiego kąta

 **YuuriK** : nie chcę mu zaburzać wizji

 **Phichitto** : e tam, gadanie

 **Phichitto** : co z tego, że mógłby sobie kupić coś sam, jeśli byłby to tylko przedmiot ze sklepowej półki?

 **Phichitto** : to prezenty mają duszę

 **Phichitto** : pamiętasz, co kiedyś razem czytaliśmy?

 **Phichitto** : że nic nie jest tak wartościowe jak rzeczy z historią i rzeczy, które tę historię mogą stworzyć

 **Phichitto** : więc jak macie wspólnie tworzyć historię, to weź zacznij się dorzucać do posa...

 **Phichitto** : znaczy, wyposaż go w coś ładnego, co będzie mu przy okazji przypominać o tobie

 **Phichitto** : chociażby jakiś zestaw kubków

 **Phichitto** : niech ma do przyjmowania gości

 **YuuriK** : :O

 **YuuriK** : to jest naprawdę niezła myśl

 **Phichitto** : no ba!

 **Phichitto** : przecież nie bez powodu nazywają mnie Wujciem Samo Dobro

 **YuuriK** : ...a nazywają?

 **Phichitto** : kwestia czasu B)

 **YuuriK** : skąd ja to wiedziałem, mój ty Wujciu Samo-Chwało

 **YuuriK** : dobra, w takim razie urywam się

 **YuuriK** : wyjątkowo pójdę za twoją radą, a jak niczego nie znajdę, to znów dam znać

 **Phichitto** : jasne!

 **Phichitto** : czuwaj~

Yuuri wygasił komórkę i przyciągnął ją do piersi, wzdychając ciężko. Uargumentowanie tego w taki sposób faktycznie miało swój sens - bo nawet jeśli Viktor wolał samodzielnie zdecydować, jakie zasłony (bądź żaluzje (no i rolety, rolety też nie były złe)) będą pasować do jakiego fotela, z pewnością nie pogniewałby się na jakiś użyteczny drobiazg. Szczególnie gdyby udało się trafić na coś, o czym sam by nie pomyślał.

Jedna z fraz pozostała w myślach na dłużej. "Nie pogniewałby się"... Yuuri z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, że mówienie o jakimkolwiek niezadowoleniu w przypadku Viktora wydawało się kompletnie abstrakcyjnym założeniem. Owszem, bywał zaniepokojony albo zdziwiony, ale nigdy nie był zły. Podczas rodzinnego obiadu wydawał się wręcz wcieleniem uroku - elegancko oraz w trosce o tutejszą kulturę przywitał się z mamą po japońsku i nawet jeśli nie wszystko wyszło perfekcyjnie, to zareagował na to z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Potem szybko oswoił się z nieformalną atmosferą, a nawet zaczął plotkować z Mari, co samego Yuuriego aż tak nie cieszyło... przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki temat nie zszedł na samego architekta. Gdyby to Yuuri był na jego miejscu, to pewnie też zszedłby, ale sam. Na zawał. Ze skrępowania. Viktor jednak bez najmniejszego problemu odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania o sobie, nawet te, które wkraczały na tematy bardzo osobiste jak "czy masz jakąś rodzinę w Rosji?", "jak to się stało, że jesteś wolny?" albo "czy nie wolałbyś znaleźć pracy w Hasetsu?".

Może to i dobrze, że wieczorem, kiedy pogoda uspokoiła się na tyle, że w telewizji podano informację o wznowieniu kursowania pociągów, Viktor przebrał się w podsuszony garnitur i na własną rękę (czy raczej stopę) wrócił do hotelu. Bo gdyby został, a tata wyciągnął przy tej okazji jakiś mocniejszy alkohol, propozycja noclegu mogłaby się skończyć wieczystą hańbą dla rodu Katsukich.

No nic. Yuuri podniósł się z łóżka i zasiadł przed komputerem, żeby poszukać inspiracji na odpowiedni dla Viktora podarek. A skoro już Phichit napomknął o tych "rzeczach tworzących historię", to na pewno musiał zajrzeć w jedno miejsce. Jeśli nie znajdzie tam czegoś odpowiedniego dla architekta-lekkoducha z najszczerszym uśmiechem świata, to chyba nigdzie indziej.

Kursor niemal odruchowo padł na zakładkę zapisaną niemal na samym początku paska przeglądarki. To była jedna z jego ulubionych stron, dzięki której nie tylko poznał tysiące pięknych drobiazgów, od ręcznie wykonanych wazonów ze starych karafek po nowoczesne lampy imitujące balony, ale też odkrył inne, mniej banalne oblicze róż. No i chyba skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to nie był jeden z ważniejszych powodów, aby zainteresować się szczepieniem kwiatów i zacząć szukać sposobu na wyhodowanie tych naturalnie niebieskich. Jeszcze jako dzieciak marzył, że kiedyś, kiedy już mu się powiedzie, pochwali się efektami pracy przed swoim internetowym "sempaiem" i że dzięki temu z pewnością się zaprzyjaźnią. Tak, był taki moment... tyle że dorosłość rządziła się swoimi mało pięknymi prawami. Minęło z osiem lat, róże dalej były bardziej fioletowawe niż intensywnie niebieskie, a Yuuri cierpiał na chroniczną niepewność. Tyle dobrego, że strona dalej istniała, czarując swoim bogactwem i pomysłowością.

Blog wczytał się, a biało-niebieska szata graficzna powitała Yuuriego w znajomych, elektronicznych progach. Kwiaciarz poczuł delikatny powiew nostalgii, chociaż tak naprawdę nie był tu dalej jak ze dwa tygodnie temu. Ach, ale właśnie, czy... Japończyk zjechał nieco niżej w poszukiwaniu aktualności. Czyli nic. Ostatni wpis, ten z informacją o chwilowej przerwie i obietnicą zrobienia obszernej relacji-niespodzianki po powrocie z wycieczki, był sprzed niecałego miesiąca. Widocznie podróż się przeciągnęła, bo nie wierzył (a może nie chciał wierzyć?), że działalność zawieszono.

Yuuri szybko jednak rozgrzeszył w myślach autorkę, bo sam obecnie przeżywał taki Brak Czasu (narodowości rosyjskiej i atrakcyjności powyżej wszelkiej przeciętnej), więc rozumiał, że po tylu latach systematycznego prowadzenia bloga należały się solidne wakacje. Na szczęście materiału nie brakowało, dlatego Yuuri przeskoczył do archiwum w poszukiwaniu galerii z kubkami i może ewentualnie wazonami na kwiaty. Przy okazji włączył sobie ulubioną playlistę i z jakimś takim niezwykłym jak na niego uśmiechem zaczął się wgłębiać w tajniki wręczania prezentu dla być-może-przyszłego-chłopaka.

"Ciekawe, co by dla Viktora wybrała Rose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tum-tum-tum-duuum~
> 
> To co? Spodziewaliście się takiego obrotu spraw? Wyłapaliście drobne sugestie, które pojawiały się od praktycznie pierwszego rozdziału? A może lepiej o tym nie myśleć, bo nadchodzi drama...?
> 
> Można uznać, że z rozdziałem 12 zakończyłam arc początkowy Kwiaciarni, a teraz wkraczamy w arc Złotego Tygodnia, którego wydarzenia będą się mocno zaplatać i krążyć wokół tego czasu i przygotowań do festiwalu. O tym, co na stoisku będzie robić Yuuri, dowiecie się z dalszych rozdziałów, ale myślę, że są też inne wątki równie ważne do śledzenia.
> 
> A tymczasem na polu ciekawostkowym:
> 
> \- Większość kwiatów na pewno kojarzycie chociaż z nazwy, ale największy problem może sprawiać gardenia. To bardzo wdzięczna roślina przypominająca krzaczek o białych, czystych kwiatach. Czasaaami przypominają one róże, ale chyba częściej są to sześciopłatkowe, bardzo regularne i wręcz symetryczne kwiaty. Jest też pachnąca :3
> 
> \- Skoro już jesteśmy po prawdziwym Golden Weeku, warto wspomnieć, czym ono jest dokładnie. Jak napomknął Viktor, to święta narodowe trwające przez tydzień, począwszy od 29 kwietnia po początek maja (zależnie od roku). Konkretne święta wypadają następująco: 29 kwietnia - Dzień Shōwa (na cześć urodzin cesarza Hirohito), 3 maja - Święto Konstytucji, 4 maja - Dzień Zieleni, 5 maja - Dzień Dziecka. Panuje jeszcze zasada, że jeśli którekolwiek z tych dni wypadnie w niedzielę, to następny dzień roboczy jest z automatu świętem. W tym roku rozłożenie świąt spowodowało, że Golden Week był tak naprawdę dwoma dłuższymi weekendami.
> 
> \- Wycieczki krajoznawcze i festiwale są popularnym sposobem na świętowanie Golden Week. I chociaż w przypadku samego Karatsu nie znalazłam informacji turystycznej o festiwalu, to już tuż obok, w Fukuoce, odbywa się duży "Hakata Dontaku Festival" (około 3-4 maja i trwa przynajmniej 2 dni), na którym zbiera się około dwa miliony ludzi. Trzeba więc przyznać, że Japończycy lubią się bawić, więc i w Hasetsu zdecydowałam się umieścić podobny festiwal. Dla własnego komfortu pisania i wyliczania umieściłam akcję tutejszego właśnie na 3-4 maja.
> 
> \- Karpiowe latawce (czy może też "flagi", jak podaje wiki angielskie), zwane też koinobori, to tradycja związana z japońskim Dniem Dziecka. Takie latawce (czarny na tatusia, czerwony na mamusię, niebieski na dziecko i kolejne kolory na rodzeństwo) mają sprowadzać na dzieci szczęście w kwestii ich rozwoju i przyszłości.
> 
>  
> 
> O, w porządku, to będzie tyle. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że przy tej okazji powstało wiele ciekawych pytań. Czemu Viktor jest aż tak zajęty? Co takiego wymyśli Yuuri na prezent? I jak rozwinie się ich powtórzona randka? Zobaczycie w rozdziale 14 "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga".
> 
> Albo jakimś dalszym... ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się!
> 
> :*


	14. Na pochyłe drzewa pudle skaczą

***

Po czterech pracowitych dniach, w trakcie których Viktor wpadał do kwiaciarni na szybkie lunche i równie pospiesznie stamtąd wypadał, gnając przed siebie niczym rasowy struś pędziwiatr, nadeszła niespodziewana zmiana. W sobotę architekt ni z tego, ni z owego zapowiedział bowiem, że przeprowadzka dobiega szczęśliwego końca i że bardzo by mu zależało, aby wyciągnąć Yuuriego w niedzielę na godzinkę spaceru do pobliskiego parku Kagamiyama. Prośba była o tyle nieoczekiwana, bo w Yu-topii panował już całkiem spory rozgardiasz przed Golden Weekiem, a znów Nikiforov wyglądał na tak zarobionego, jakby co najmniej harował na dwie zmiany, by utrzymać wielodzietną rodzinę. Mimo to Viktor nie zawahał się zaoferować Mari, że w zamian za dłuższą przerwę obiadową pomoże przy festiwalowym stoisku, jeśli tylko siostra zgodzi się udzielić im swojego błogosławieństwa (i przede wszystkim popilnuje w tym czasie kwiaciarni, rzecz jasna). Yuuri poczerwieniał na tę sugestię, natomiast Mari skwitowała żarliwe wyznanie westchnieniem i komentarzem, że tak w sumie to nie wie, czy to miałoby być poświęcenie, czy może raczej przyjemność dla architekta. Ostatecznie jednak przystała na taką wymianę, podnosząc jednak stawkę o ciasto truskawkowe. Miała to jak w banku.

Yuuri oczywiście też ucieszył się na taką sposobność, szczególnie że dostał od losu idealną szansę, aby wręczyć Rosjaninowi z trudem zdobyty prezent, ale z drugiej strony w całej tej sprawie istniał jeden bardzo nietypowy i dość niejasny szczegół - bo Yuuri owszem, miał się spotkać w Viktorem w parku, super i w ogóle, ale jednocześnie musiał tam przyjść oddzielnie. I nie to, że się bał albo nie wiedział, jak tam trafić (w końcu park leżał jedynie piętnaście minut prostej drogi od domu), tylko czemu Viktor, który zawsze, ale to zawsze korzystał z okazji, aby wpaść do Yu-topii, tym razem się od tego wstrzymał? Czyżby coś... szykował?

Kwiaciarz potrząsnął głową, docierając na skraj parku. Bez przesady, przecież na _spotkanie_ umówili się na... na kiedy indziej. Wszystko przyjdzie w swoim czasie.

Na pewno Viktorowi chodziło po prostu o podziwianie uroków budzącej się do życia natury - a w istocie było na co popatrzeć i czego posłuchać. Yuuri poprawił spadającą z ramienia płócienną torbę, w której niósł drugie śniadanie oraz ukryty pod nim kartonik, po czym zrobił daszek z dłoni i zerknął w górę. W koronach pobliskich drzew wesoło szczebiotały _uguisu_ , wydając z szarych gardziołek krótkie, śpiewne, urywane zawołania, a rdzawe _mozu_ dźwięczały w tle, trochę jakby akompaniowały, a trochę udawały cykady. Oczywiście flora również miała wiele do powiedzenia w sprawie wiosennego nastroju. Nieco opóźnione przez kwietniowe przymrozki magnolie właśnie zaczęły swój spóźniony spektakl i jakby w ramach przeprosin za wcześniejszą nieobecność, w praktycznie dwa dni z ledwie zazielenionych drzew rozkwitły do pełnej, niemal purpurowej okazałości. Katsuki mógłby przysiąc, że prześcigały się w tym, która zachwyci ilością pąków, a której odcień różu okaże się najczystszy i najbardziej niepowtarzalny. I trzeba było przyznać, że wszystkie wyglądały wspaniale - jak wielkie, żywe bukiety...

\- Yuuri! - zaśpiewał nagle największy z tutejszych ptaków: ten o srebrzystym grzebieniu, rękach rozłożonych jak skrzydła do lotu i miłym, głębokim głosie. - Tutaj!

Katsuki opuścił dłoń i podszedł do ławki, którą zajmował architekt. Jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie liczył na to, że na zwykłe spotkanie w parku Viktor przyjdzie ubrany nieco mniej formalnie, to tylko połowicznie miał rację - bo chociaż mężczyzna nie nosił żadnego garnituru ani nawet marynarki, a zwykłą, czarną koszulkę, gładkie dżinsy i paskowaną bluzę, Yuuri i tak sądził, że w kategorii atrakcyjności Rosjanin rozniósł skalę w drobny mak. Ba, bez wahania uwierzyłby również w to, że Viktor uciekł z sesji fotograficznej, co przy okazji mogłoby choć trochę wyjaśnić to ostatnie, kosmiczne zapracowanie.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział trochę z automatu Yuuri, chociaż wydawało mu się, że gdy przed chwilą sprawdził na komórce czas, to miał do spotkania jeszcze dobrą chwilę. - Długo tak czekasz?

\- W sumie to zależy. W parku jestem od jakichś pięciu minut - wyznał Viktor i puścił swoje markowe oczko. - A na ciebie czekałem całe życie.

Kwiaciarz spąsowiał o jeden ton różu bardziej. Jak Viktor mógł tak bez problemu mówić takie rzeczy? Robić to tak pewnie? I to w takich ilościach? Na jego miejscu Yuuri zaciąłby się na pierwszym lepszym "bardzo cię lubię", a przecież to wcale nie znaczyło, że Viktor był mu obojętny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby miarą uczuć mogło stać się przebywanie w czyjejś obecności, to Yuuri rozbiłby tu namiot i spędził resztę życia, oglądając z architektem magnolie. Ale niestety - namiotu nie posiadał, magnolie kwitły niesamowicie krótko, a Rosjanin miał swoje własne obowiązki.

\- Viktor... To chyba nie jest coś, na co jestem w stanie mądrze odpowiedzieć - zdobył się za to, odstawiając torbę z bento na brzeg ławki.

\- Nie musi być mądrze. Wystarczyłoby coś prostego i miłego - zaproponował z lekkością Viktor, kładąc głowę na opartych o kolana rękach i patrząc z dołu na kwiaciarza.

Yuuri nie wątpił, że wystarczyłoby. Właściwie tak powinien zrobić - powiedzieć to krótkie "bardzo cię lubię", ewentualnie żartobliwe, uciekające od głównego tematu "w takim razie to dobrze, że taka guzdrała jak ja wreszcie przyszła" i już, zapomnieć o sprawie, żyć dalej. Tylko że ta pewna siebie mina Viktora, jego łagodna nonszalancja i cała swobodna poza zadziałały na Japończyka jak zapalnik. Nie chciał uciekać. Nie chciał unikać. Chciał być dla Viktora zwyczajnie... dobry...

Dlatego właśnie w porywie chwili Yuuri nachylił się nad siedzącym mężczyzną, odgarnął popielatą grzywkę na bok, jak to czasami robił, gdy się niechcący zwichrzyła, i nim w głowie zdołała powstać myśl, że to był zupełnie absurdalny pomysł i że zaraz jego mózg eksploduje od nadmiaru bodźców, delikatnie ucałował Viktora w czoło.

Nie umarł. Nie zemdlał. A skóra była tak miło inna i ciepła.

\- W takim razie dziękuję, że czekałeś - szepnął.

Viktor zamrugał oczami okrągłymi jak dwa niebieskie koraliki, poruszył niepewnie ustami i w taki właśnie sposób zamarł, niemy i nieruchomy niczym trofeum szczupaka zawieszonego nad kominkiem w wiekowym salonie. Yuuri za to starał się uspokoić skołatane serce, chociaż jednocześnie z prawdziwym trudem powstrzymywał triumfalny uśmiech próbujący rozświetlić jego twarz. Udało mu się. Naprawdę mu się udało. Przynajmniej raz zaskoczył Viktora i to Yuuri okazał się tym, który zrobił krok naprzód. Nierozważny i romantyczny krok, to trzeba przyznać, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie ważny. Bo pierwszy.

\- Tylko nie zdradziłeś mi jeszcze, po co mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś. Więc? Czy coś się stało? - zagadnął Katsuki po kilku sekundach milczenia, próbując nakierować rozmowę na jakiś mniej inwazyjny temat. No nie patrz już tak. Nie miej takich ładnych oczu. Nie bądź taki przystojny... - Myślałeś o magnoliach? Czy o czymś jeszcze?

\- A, tak, właśnie. Ten. Zapomniałbym - wydukał Viktor, ale że nie szło mu to zbyt składnie, zaraz odchrząknął, a potem delikatnie położył dłoń na dłoni siadającego obok niego kwiaciarza. - Yuuri. Chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznał. Kogoś bardzo dla mnie ważnego.

Yuuri momentalnie zmartwiał i to wyjątkowo nie przez odważny gest. "O Boże, czy chodzi mu o rodziców? Że to w ramach rewanżu za ten ostatni obiad?" przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nagle to całe zapracowanie Viktora zyskiwało ogromny sens, szczególnie jeśli zajmował się jeszcze dodatkowym kwaterunkiem dla gości. "A może mówi o tym nerwowym szefie? Co będzie, jak mu się nie spodobam? Czy wyrzuci Viktora z pracy? Zabierze go siłą do Rosji?". A przecież Yuuri nawet nie przebrał się ze swojego uniformu! Gdyby wiedział o wszystkim wcześniej, to założyłby chociaż jakąś sensowniejszą koszulę, o, i nawet miał w komodzie jeden krawat, taki niebieski, całkiem by się nadawał...

Ale zanim Yuuri zdołał jakoś się z tej wizytacji wykręcić albo chociaż odłożyć ją na strategiczne pół godziny, tak żeby tylko skoczyć na chwilę do domu, Viktor uniósł wolną dłoń do ust i niespodziewanie zagwizdał na palcach. Krótko i melodyjnie, zupełnie jakby wzywał... Japończyk obrócił głowę. Coś w krzakach za nimi zaszeleściło, a potem spomiędzy chaszczy wychynął stwór tak brązowy i kudłaty, że gdyby nie to, że byli na zupełnie innej wyspie, Yuuri uznałby, że to prawdziwy niedźwiedź z Hokkaido. Na szczęście po pierwszym szoku przyszedł czas na drugi rzut oka i wtedy czworonóg zyskał już znacznie mniej niepokojących kształtów - tułów miał szczuplejszy, uszy dłuższe, wyraz pyska przypominał raczej dużego chomika o policzkach wypchanych mięsnymi bułeczkami niż krwiożerczego misia, a dumny ogon niczym powiewający proporzec kołysał się na boki.

\- Yuuri, poznaj Makkachina, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i druha, z którym żyję od piętnastu lat - zaprezentował Viktor, kiedy pies podszedł do ławki i wsunął się pod rękę właściciela, żeby ten go pogłaskał. - Makkachin, to jest Yuuri. Znasz go, prawda? Opowiadałem ci, kto jest najlepsiejszym kwiaciarzem pod słońcem?

Pudel przez chwilę sapał, pokazując długi, intensywnie różowy jęzor, potem smacznie zamlaskał, aż wreszcie uniósł łapę i bujnął nią tak, jakby chciał wskazać Katsukiego.

\- Kiedy go tego nauczyłeś? - zapytał Yuuri, na co Viktor wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Zupełnie nie wiemy, o czym mówisz. Prawda, Makkachin?

Ale Makkachin przechylił pysk wlepił paciorkowate oczy w architekta, jakby czekał, aż pańcio raczy rozwinąć wątek, choć równie dobrze mógł po prostu rozpoznać swoje imię i z niewinną miną mówiącą "Że ja? Co ja? Ja tu tylko siedzę i ładnie wyglądam." próbował wtopić się w otoczenie.

\- PRAWDA, Makkachin? - powtórzył nieco głośniej Viktor, wymownie i całkiem jawnie poruszając brwiami, jakby zapomniał, że występowali przed publicznością.

Tym razem zadziałało, bo pudel zaszczekał dwukrotnie, po czym znów się wyszczerzył, ukazując pełnię krasy swojego fantastycznie mokrego i szerokiego języka. Yuuri natomiast, który jeszcze chwilę temu był pod wpływem dzikiego stresu związanego z poznaniem bliskich Viktora, na widok tej słodkiej i może nie do końca udanej sztuczki niespodziewanie dla samego siebie zaczął się... śmiać.

Nikiforov zamrugał, jakby nie do końca rozumiał przyczynę zachowania Katsukiego, ale zaraz dołączył się do zaraźliwej fali radości, która sprawiła, że wkrótce cała ich trójka chichotała w najlepsze - ludzie jak to oni, łapiąc się za brzuchy lub ocierając cieknące z kącików oczu łzy, a pies cieszył się krótkimi, wesołymi szczeknięciami, skacząc dookoła swoich ludzi. Na chwilę kompletnie zapomnieli, po co się śmiali ani jak w ogóle przestać się śmiać, bo co na siebie spojrzeli, to pierś sama się unosiła, a euforia ulatywała w powietrze wraz z wydobywającym się z gardła głosem.

\- _Wow_ , Yuuri. Chyba nigdy dotąd nie słyszałem twojego śmiechu - zauważył Viktor w przerwie na złapanie oddechu, a Yuuri nagle złapał się za usta. - Nie, nie, nie rób tak...

Architekt uniósł ręce i odsunął dłonie kwiaciarza sprzed jego twarzy.

\- O, tak jest lepiej. Dużo, dużo lepiej - powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo szeroko i serduszkowato. - Powinieneś częściej śmiać się w ten sposób. Tak szczerze.

\- Nie mam po co - wyznał nieśmiało Yuuri.

\- Więc rób to dla mnie - zaproponował Viktor, muskając policzek kwiaciarza grzbietem zgiętych palców. - Sprawiasz mi tym mnóstwo radości.

Yuuri nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że twarz Viktora znalazła się całkiem blisko jego. I to tak naprawdę blisko, tak blisko, że mógł policzyć prążki znaczące błękitne tęczówki. Że usta Viktora były gładkie i nieznacznie błyszczały od jakiegoś kremu albo balsamu. Że roztaczał wokół siebie delikatną, jakby stokrotkową woń...

\- Ach, radość! No tak, dokładnie. Sprawić ci radość. Bo przecież mam coś dla ciebie. - Yuuri wycofał się i sięgnął do przyniesionej torby, ostrożnie przesuwając bento, żeby dotrzeć do najważniejszej części pakunku. - Wiem, że zaraz mi powiesz, że nie trzeba było, że dla ciebie to żaden problem, że pomaganie w Yu-topii to czysta przyjemność i że największą nagrodą jest dla ciebie to, że możesz mnie wyciągnąć na spacer albo na obiad...

\- Ej, Yuuri, wyjdź z moich myśli. To się robi krępujące - zażartował Viktor, z ciekawością wychylając się do przodu, by przyjrzeć się poczynaniom kwiaciarza.

\- ...ale to nie zmienia faktu, że do tej pory tylko ty się wykosztowywałeś i robiłeś coś dla nas. Więc teraz czas na rewanż - dokończył Yuuri, obracając się, by pokazać architektowi przygotowany prezent. - Proszę. Gratulacje z okazji przeprowadzki i dziękuję za to, że ze mną jesteś.

Yuuri skłonił wdzięcznie głowę i wręczył Viktorowi owinięte papierem pudełko. Rosjanin z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na przystojnej twarzy przyjął podarek, a gdy upewnił się, że może go otworzyć, ostrożnie rozerwał papier i zajrzał do środka. Prezentem okazał się zestaw dwóch jasnoszarych kubków z motywem kwitnących kwiatów wiśni oraz torebka zachwalanej, liściastej, zielonej herbaty.

\- Znaczy... - Yuuri nagle skonstatował, co przed chwilą powiedział i jak wieloznacznie mogło to zabrzmieć. - Znaczy że jesteś ze mną tak w sensie fizyczny... nie, nie, inaczej, w sensie... że tu jesteś. Że jesteś i ze mną rozmawiasz, a nie, że jesteś ze mną, bo...

Tłumaczący się Katsuki wyprostował się nieco i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Nikiforov wbił wzrok w zestaw, rozchylił nieco usta, a jego cienkie brwi poszybowały w górę dość wysokiego czoła, jakby rozmiar zdziwienia miał zaraz przekroczyć wszystkie dopuszczalne limity. Wcześniej, przy nieplanowanym całusie, mógł zrozumieć podobną minę, ale teraz? Kwiaciarz aż się zawstydził. Czy naprawdę Viktor nie spodziewał się po nim takiego gestu? Czy może sądził, że Yuuri radził sobie tylko z bukietami i że poza jego zdolnościami było wybranie ładnych kubków? No, dobra, może trochę było, ale od czego miał Internet. I nawet znalazł dokładnie takie, jakie polecała Rose - a jej opiniom ufał akurat bardziej niż samemu sobie.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął ostrożnie Yuuri. - Coś się stało?

\- A, nie, nic. Wybacz. Po prostu jestem, hm. Poruszony. - Viktor przywołał z powrotem swój normalny, łagodny wyraz twarzy i przeniósł spojrzenie na Yuuriego. - Zupełnie zapomniałem, żeby pomyśleć o jakiejś zastawie, a ty nie dość, że zjawiasz się w samą porę, to na dodatek dajesz mi takie piękne kubki. Jak na to wpadłeś?

\- Zainspirowałem się jednym blogiem o designie - zdradził Yuuri, a nieśmiały uśmiech jakoś tak sam zagościł na jego twarzy. - Pewnie dla ciebie to całkiem normalne, ale dla mnie ta tematyka jest naprawdę niesamowita. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak ludzie są pomysłowi, jak piękne rzeczy tworzą i jak zwykły kubek potrafi być wyjątkowy. Więc pomyślałem, że ty też na coś takiego zasługujesz.

\- Już rozumiem. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, że też się interesujesz takimi rzeczami, a wygląda na to, że mógłbym się od ciebie wiele nauczyć. Przede wszystkim fantastycznego podejścia do pracy. - Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, a potem odłożył zafoliowany zestaw na bok. - No nic. W każdym razem bardzo ci dziękuję za prezent i... chyba mogę mieć nadzieję, że niebawem wspólnie opijemy z nich moją przeprowadzkę, prawda?

Yuuri nie odpowiedział. Trochę dlatego, bo milcząco się zgadzał, a trochę dlatego, bo zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się rozmową pudel wepchnął się przednimi łapami na kolana kwiaciarza, chcąc podzielić się z nim tym, co najlepszego miał - szorstkim, mokrym i pełnym sympatii językiem.

***

 **Phichitto** : fiu fiuuu

 **Phichitto** : postarałeś się

 **YuuriK** : taką mam nadzieję

 **YuuriK** : chociaż po jego minie można było się spodziewać wszystkiego

 **Phichitto** : daj spokój

 **Phichitto** : pewnie tak się wzruszył twoim prezentem, że aż go zatkało

 **Phichitto** : nawet ja się wzruszyłem, a to przecież nie moje kubki ;___;

 **YuuriK** : dlaczego dla ciebie to zawsze brzmi tak prosto...

 **Phichitto** : bo to jest takie proste!

Czy naprawdę takie było? Yuuri pomyślał o swoich nieoczekiwanych podziękowaniach okraszonych całusem. Potem o tym, jak miło było się tak swobodnie, bez skrępowania śmiać i jak czule zareagował na to Viktor. Pomyślał też o Makkachinie, o tym, że psiak się z buziakami - czy raczej lizaniem - nie ograniczał, przez co oblepił śliną pół twarzy kwiaciarza i że świetnie spędzili we trójkę czas. Ostatecznie zebrał to wszystko razem, zsumował, odjął czynnik ludzki, podzielił się wątpliwościami, pomnożył tyle razy, ile chciałby powtórzyć podobne spacery i wyszło mu na to, że był nieskończenie... zauroczony.

Tak, teraz umiał się do tego przyznać, choć wciąż tylko przed sobą. Ciągnęło go do Viktora. Tak bardzo go ciągnęło, że gdyby miał wybrać różę określającą to, co czuł, wybrałby intensywnie czerwoną, nie do końca rozwiniętą "Grand Prix" - odmianę oznaczającą swoim kolorem płomienne uczucie, ale przez to, że nie rozkwitła jeszcze w pełni, świadczyła o nieśmiałości w jego okazywaniu. I chociaż Yuuri nie wiedział, czy umiałby ponownie zdobyć się na podobny pocałunek w czoło, to gdy w myślach wciąż i wciąż odtwarzał tę scenę, niezmiennie czuł przyjemne, rozlewające się wokół serca ciepło. Wtedy też zrozumiał, że przepadł z kretesem.

Na szczęście kwestię nieśmiałości równoważył zupełnie niezaznajomiony z podobnymi problemami pudel, który dzielił się miłością bez umiaru, prowokował ludzi do swobodniejszego zachowania i śmiechu co kilka minut, a nawet całkiem dosłownie zbliżył ich do siebie, gdy głaskające go istoty raz po raz stykały się dłońmi. Bo mając taką wymówkę, zupełnie im to nie przeszkadzało. Właściwie to bardzo, bardzo pomagało.

 **YuuriK** : a, właśnie

 **YuuriK** : Viktor zrobił nam selfie z Makkachinem

 **Phichitto** : wow, wow, zaraz, chwila

 **Phichitto** : Makkachinem?

 **Phichitto** : a co to ma znaczyć?

 **Phichitto** : trójkącik? .3.

 **YuuriK** : ty to robisz specjalnie, prawda?

 **YuuriK** : tak się wabi pudel Viktora

 **YuuriK** : do tej pory był w Rosji

 **YuuriK** : ale jak tylko Viktor urządził się u Minako, to sprowadził go do Japonii, żeby nie obciążać rodziny

 **YuuriK** : dlatego był taki zajęty

 **YuuriK** : wizyta u weterynarza, nowe miejsce, nowe zabawki...

 **Phichitto** : no fakt, taką zdradę można wybaczyć ;)

 **Phichitto** : w sumie ładnie wam się to wszystko rozwija

 **Phichitto** : on wybuduje dom, ty zasadzisz drzewo, a...

 **Phichitto** : ...a pudle się same nie odchowają

 **YuuriK** : :x

 **Phichitto** : tak, tak

 **Phichitto** : a teraz dej mnie tę fotkę

 **Phichitto** : umieram z niedoinformowania

 **Phichitto** : chcę natentychmiast poznać tę żywą legendę przystojności

Yuuri westchnął tylko na tę groźbę bez pokrycia i przeszedł do folderu ze zdjęciami. Już po chwili z mało licznego albumu wybrał to najświeższe i po krótkiej chwili wahania posłał je Phichitowi do obejrzenia. W sumie to był dziwnie pewien, że Taj nie odmówi sobie komentarza na temat tego, jak blisko siebie znajdowali się pozujący mężczyźni, a może nawet zauważy, że Viktor objął go za ramię, aby zmieścili się w ka-

Nagle na komórce pojawił się komunikat o przychodzącym połączeniu wideo. Połączeniu od... Phichita. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi. Nie, żeby nie zdarzało im się rozmawiać przez Skype'a, ale w sytuacji, gdy i tak rozmawiali przez czat, było to cokolwiek dziwne zagranie. I na dodatek zrobił to bez uprzedzenia. Kwiaciarz poczuł przebiegający przez plecy dreszcz, ale mimo to nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko odebrać.

\- Phichit? - zaczął, widząc niewielką, ale rozentuzjazmowaną twarz przyjaciela. - Co się stało? Line ci padł czy co?

\- Padnę to ja, jak się zaraz moja teoria sprawdzi. - Phichit zachlapał oczami i zbliżył się do kamerki. - Czy ten twój Viktor nie ma może na nazwisko Nikiforov?

\- On nie jest żaden "mój" - odciął się Yuuri, trochę tak z automatu, ale pytanie Taja zaraz go otrzeźwiło i sprowadziło na właściwe tory. - Tak, ma, a co? Nie wspominałem ci?

\- No tak jakby zapomniałeś w tym całym natłoku opowieści o wspaniałości i roztrzepaniu cudnego pana architekta. Cholera, Yuuri, aleś trafił. Normalnie z deszczu pod rynnę. A może pod rabatę?

\- Ale o co ci konkretnie chodzi? - Yuuri wciąż nie rozumiał, co było takiego niezwykłego w nazwisku Viktora. Pewnie zaraz usłyszy, że po rosyjsku znaczyło to "krocionóg"albo że będzie się źle komponować z imieniem Japończyka, gdy już dojdzie do ślubu. Tak, tak, takie tam żarciki. - Phichit, wysłów się.

\- Yuuri, czy ty serio nie rozumiesz? Przecież to jest Viktor! Viktor Nikiforov! - zawołał triumfalnie Phichit, a wiadomość, która padła w kolejnych czterech sekundach, zupełnie wywróciła jego mały, spokojny świat do góry nogami. - Twój ukochany bloger z "Blue Rose"!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie :3 Chociaż u nas pogoda nie dopisuje pod pewnymi względami (albo jest za duszno, albo... jest za duszno), to u naszej parki szczęście tym razem dopisało i zabawa z Makkachinem pod kwitnącymi magnoliami naprawdę się udała. I to jeszcze jak, skoro dwójka z trzech jej uczestników zdecydowała się na buziaki! Nie można jednak tego samego miłego powiedzieć o sensacyjnej rozmowie z Phichitem...
> 
> Kwiatuszkowe ciekawostki tajmu:
> 
> \- Magnolie są bardzo ciekawymi roślinami. Zależnie od gatunków potrafią kwitnąć zarówno wiosną (kwiecień-maj), jak i latem. Te wczesne odmiany kwitną jeszcze zanim pojawią się liście, często bardzo obficie, więc wyglądają wtedy naprawdę malowniczo. Zdarza się jednocześnie, że przekwitają w tempie ekspresowym - z tegorocznego przypadku na żywo wiem, że lekko rozkwitnięta magnolia, którą widziałam w czwartek, w poniedziałek była już golutka.  
> Według słownika kwiatów magnolia oznacza godność, natomiast w Chinach jest uważana za symbol... szczerości. Bardzo znamienne jest to w sytuacji z tego rozdziału, czyż nie?
> 
> \- Uguisu (po polsku wierzbownik) i mozu (dzierzba) to śpiewające ptaki występujące w Japonii. Polecam Wam zajrzeć na Youtube i posłuchać szczególnie tego pierwszego, jest naprawdę uroczy :)
> 
> \- Hokkaido słynie z niedźwiedzi (może ktoś akurat ogląda w tym sezonie nowe Shokugeki albo Golden Kamuy?), mocno groźnych i dzikich nawet, więc Japończycy nawiązują do nich tak jak np. my do żubrów z Kampinosu :)
> 
> \- Jeśli natomiast o kubeczki chodzi, to chciałam na wszelki wypadek pokazać zdjęcie, którym się zainspirowałam:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/ee/68/9fee682befc8d26bd0d1e043a578a6a0.jpg  
> Pisząc "kubki" miałam więc tak naprawdę na myśli właśnie takie wysokie czarki, trochę podobnych do tych tradycyjnych, z których w Japonii piję się herbatę. Wtedy prezent Yuuriego nabiera trochę większej wartości kulturowej oraz wyjątkowości :) Co nie znaczy, że normalnych kubków (na przykład w grochy czy z pudlami, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli) też się nie dorobią. Dorobią. Tylko tamte będą na kawę :3
> 
> \- Róże o nazwie "Grand Prix" istnieją, a gdy ją odnalazłam, wiedziałam, że muszę ją tu wstawić. Podziwiajcie więc ;)  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQV8Q5FzHgIs1_e7weNnZLDFZ40ssKaTEjHerMRU2NoiP4Ee-di
> 
> O ile w zeszłym rozdziale to Wy dowiedzieliście się prawdy o Yuurim poczytującym bloga Viktora, to tym razem z rzeczywistością przyszło się skonfrontować samemu zainteresowanemu. W następnej części możecie spodziewać się więc kontynuacji rozmowy z Phichitem oraz zobaczycie, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Yuuri. Czy będzie to dla niego proste? A może skomplikuje to sytuację sercową jeszcze bardziej? No i co będzie z Viktorem pomagającym przy stoisku? Wypatrujcie Kwiaciarni już w niebawem.
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	15. Ziarno prawdy

***

Trzeba było przyznać, że zaimek "twój" wcale nie ułatwiał Yuuriemu przyswojenia sobie tej zdecydowanie zbyt nagłej i zbyt intensywnej informacji, a co dopiero mówić o zaskoczeniu, jakie sprawiła sama jej treść. Bo na pewno usłyszał imię Viktora. Na pewno rozpoznał też nazwę ulubionego bloga. Wszystko to w krótkim, bardzo zwięzłym zdaniu. Tylko jaki był związek między dwiema frazami? Dlaczego stały obok siebie? I jak to możliwe, że czuł się tak, jakby na jego głowę nagle zwaliła się cała lawina kamieni?

\- Blue... Rose? - powtórzył słabo Yuuri, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na ekran smarfona. - Z tych Blue Rose?

\- Tak, z tych! No chyba że znasz jakieś studio tatuażu o takiej samej nazwie. Albo producenta majtek wyszczuplających. - Chociaż Phichit uwielbiał sprzedawać zaskakujące niusy, to chyba nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się po najlepszym przyjacielu. Takiej... martwicy. - Yuuri, no nie mów mi, że masz jakąś pomroczność jasną, co? Nie pamiętasz, jak świrowałeś na punkcie tego posta o wazonach, mówiąc, że z chęcią wstawiłbyś do nich swoje kwiaty? Mam już te dwadzieścia lat na karku, ale nadal uważam, że to brzmiało jak najbardziej wyuzdane wyznanie miłosne, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem! Mało tego! Ty mu tam z milion komentarzy zostawiłeś, normalnie jakbyś jakąś trofkę chciał za to zgarnąć!

Odcień twarzy kwiaciarza przeszedł z pergaminowej szarości na trupio bladą. Właśnie. Milion komentarzy z lat licealnych i wczesnostudenckich, kiedy Japończyk posługiwał się angielskim o gramatyce na poziomie "Yuuri iść, pójść, most, skok, wstyd, mocno-bardzo". O milion komentarzy za dużo. Oraz o jedno konto za daleko.

Boże, dlaczego akurat w tym przypadku świat musiał okazać się tak mały? Jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby podobne szczęście... żeby taki pech... że to w ogóle mogło się wydarzyć?

\- A-ale jak to? - wydukał wreszcie Yuuri. - Przecież na blogu widnieje nick Rose. To żeńskie imię, prawda? Angielskie imię żeńskie. Kompletnie nie pasuje do dorosłego mężczyzny pochodzącego z Rosji. Poza tym nigdy nie widziałem, żeby gdziekolwiek na samym blogu pojawiła się wzmianka o... o jakimkolwiek Viktorze - próbował się bronić, ale mina pewnego siebie Phichita wyprzedziła właściwą odpowiedź.

\- Tajemnica poliszynela. No dobra, i może trochę "CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Reddita". Rose nigdy nie przyznawał się do tego, kim jest, ale ludzie i tak wyczaili ze dwa lata temu, że miejsca, w których bywa, zgadzają się ze zdjęciami z profilu na Instagramie Viktora. Ponadto ma szeroką wiedzę aranżacyjną, hoduje pudla, no i motywy z bloga pokrywają się z tymi, które prezentowane są w katalogach "Stammi". Szczególnie te różane - przedstawił Phichit, unosząc kolejne palce do kamerki, aby zademonstrować ilość przemawiających za tą teorią argumentów. Ich liczebność pokonała wątpliwości Yuuriego gdzieś w połowie. - Nawiasem mówiąc, młody pan Nikiforov jest też właścicielem międzynarodowej firmy projektowej, więc... Ty nie złowiłeś grubej ryby. Trafiłeś na absolutnego wieloryba.

Gdyby Yuuri nie siedział, to by usiadł, ale że usiadł już jakiś czas temu, to się położył. Przerosło go to. Przerosło i przytłoczyło.

\- Ej, Yuuri, co jest? - zaniepokoił się Taj, marszcząc wyraźne, czarne brwi. - Przecież sam mi mówiłeś, że jest architektem. No to chyba coś ci tam tłumaczył, prawda? Nie mówię zaraz o tajemnicach zarządu, ale chociaż ogólny zarys sytuacji to raczej-

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem - wyznał na skraju słyszalności. - Nic mi nie powiedział.

Phichit chyba wreszcie zrozumiał, że to zaskoczenie widoczne na twarzy Yuuriego nie było wywołane ogromem szczęścia. I w ogóle daleko było temu od jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Taj zamilkł na kilka sekund, a potem ostrożnie otworzył usta.

\- Yuuri, mordeczko... Ptysiu mój... Bajaderko... - zaczął. - Ale sam pomyśl. To w sumie dość zrozumiałe z jego strony. Wykazałby się niezłą bucerą, gdyby już na wstępie zaczął się przed tobą chwalić, że jest superpopularnym designerem z milionami na koncie, a w ogóle klękajcie narody i całujta księcia w rękę, bo zaprojektował kilku bogaczom chaty - tłumaczył, nie wiedząc, że ujmując to w ten sposób tylko uwydatniał różnicę między nijakim kwiaciarzem a perfekcyjnym architektem. - Poza tym wielkie mi halo, że prowadzi bloga. Jak połowa ludzi w tych czasach. Nawet ja to robię, a przecież nie ma to żadnego wpływu na to, że się kumplujemy.

Tak, to prawda. Te wiadomości nie zmieniały absolutnie nic w ich relacji. Przecież gdyby okazało się, że Viktor prowadzi maleńką, kilkuosobową, rodzinną firemkę, kwiaciarz nawet by się tym nie przejął. Ba, może tym bardziej by mu zaimponował. Ale w tę stronę... o nie, to wcale nie było proste. Nie w tej sytuacji, nie w tej formie i nie dla Yuuriego. To, jak wielu rzeczy o Viktorze w ogóle nie wiedział i nie wiadomo, ile jeszcze było dla niego tajemnicą, okazało się tak ciężkie w akceptacji, że kwiaciarz czuł jedynie mętlik w głowie i gorycz w gardle.

\- Dobra, w porządku, bo zaczynam brzmieć jakbym go opieprzał. - Phichit odetchnął i jak nie on (albo raczej jak on, tylko w bardzo rzadkich i bardzo kryzysowych momentach) uspokoił ton wypowiedzi. - Yuuri, weź to na chłodno. Zamiast niepotrzebnie przeżywać, pomyśl o tym tak, jakby trafiły ci się dwa Gari Gari w cenie jednego. Przecież kochasz go za to, jaki jest przy tobie, a nie za to, co ma wypisane na profilu na fejsie, nie? A że przy okazji okazał się kimś, kogo podziwiasz od paru lat, no to chyba tym lepiej.

\- Blog to jedno, ale praca... - Yuuri urwał i niewidocznie dla Phichita zacisnął dłoń w pięść. - Jest bardzo ważnym człowiekiem. Jego w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Ja nie powinienem być przy nim.

\- Nie no, nie mogę. Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że dożyję dnia, w którym będę żałował, że ci o czymś powiedziałem. - Phichit nachylił się w stronę kamery i obrzucił Yuuriego poważnym spojrzeniem. - W takim razie jeśli uważasz, że to nie fair z jego strony, to go o to po prostu zapytaj. Posłuchaj, co ma w tej sprawiedo powiedzenia, dlaczego nic nie mówił i jak widzi wasz związek, a potem zdecyduj, czy tego właśnie chcesz. Tylko na wszystkie chomiki świata, błagam! Nie traktuj tego tak, jakby okazał się kryminalistą albo mordercą, z którym musisz natychmiast zerwać wszelkie kontakty! Jest w porządku facetem, tylko nieco lepiej uposażonym niż przeciętny człowiek. No, okej, niż cała przeciętna rodzina razem wzięta. Ale jeśli gadka, że na niego nie zasługujesz, ma być jedynym powodem, dla którego zrezygnujesz z Viktora, to niech cię świnka morska kopnie, Yuuri. Niech cię całe stado świnek morskich kopnie...

Phichit skończył tyradę i aż sapnął, gdy wreszcie mógł nabrać głębiej powietrza. Yuuri oczywiście wiedział, że tak objawiała się przyjacielska troska o jego samopoczucie, ale kwiaciarz nie ukrywał, że stawianie go pod ścianą w momencie, gdy ledwie się o wszystkim dowiedział, wywoływało tylko jeden odruch.

\- Więc? Porozmawiasz z nim? Czy znowu odłożysz sprawę na parę tygodni? - zapytał Phichit, gdy już nieco ochłonął, ale Yuuri uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

\- Nie mam na to głowy, Phichit. Muszę wszystko przemyśleć - wyjaśnił, po czym ostatni raz rzucił okiem na ekran i uśmiechnął się tak trochę z przymusu. - Przepraszam i ten... Na razie.

Nie dając przyjacielowi nawet czasu na pożegnanie, zmęczony Yuuri rozłączył się i wyciszył komórkę. Zaraz potem okręcił się na bok, zwinął w kulkę i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Tak, tak było lepiej. Bezpieczniej. Normalniej. Nikt nie wymagał. Nikt nie patrzył. Nikt nie był nim zawiedziony...

Popołudniowy spacer w parku i zabawa z Makkachinem nagle wydały mu się czymś nierealnym, czymś, co wydarzyło się w poprzednim życiu. O, albo filmem, który widział na bardzo żywym ekranie i który przeżywał na równi z bohaterami, choć ostatecznie okazał się tylko fikcją. Fikcją na jego własne życzenie. Yuuri objął poduszkę jeszcze mocniej i zacisnął oczy. Uświadomił sobie, że tak po prawdzie to wcale nie pytał Viktora o jego życie. Sam Yuuri był nieustannie o wszystko zagadywany - o ulubiony kolor, ulubioną książkę, ulubiony gatunek muzyczny, o kwiaty, uczelnię, co studiował, jakie ma hobby, czy lubi alpaki... Więc to nie tak, że nie miał okazji. Po prostu to była jego wina, że dał się zaskoczyć. Tak bardzo chciał uszanować prywatność Viktora, że zupełnie się w tym zatracił. Właściwie to pokochał kogoś, kogo zupełnie nie znał...

"Jest w porządku facetem" twierdził Phichit i Yuuri w to nie wątpił. Bo był wspaniały. Przynosił prezenty, pomagał w sklepie, miał świetny kontakt z jego rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Ale jednocześnie skoro Viktor był szefem takiej wielkiej firmy projektowej, to jaką Yuuri miał gwarancję, że za kilka tygodni bądź miesięcy mu się to wszystko nie znudzi albo że nie będzie musiał wracać do siebie, do domu i zespołu? Miał o wiele większe zobowiązania niż jakiś kwiaciarz pracujący od ósmej do siedemnastej. I jeśli przyszłoby do wybierania między pracą a nim... to czy to w ogóle będzie jakikolwiek wybór?

Japończyk wysunął twarz zza poduszki, włączył Internet w komórce i po raz pierwszy odkąd się znali, zaczął przeglądać hasła związane z Viktorem Nikiforovem. Wyniki potwierdziły wszystko, co przekazał mu Phichit. "Stammi". Firma okrzyknięta "Armianim" rynku designerskiego. Młody geniusz. Żywa legenda. Pięciokrotny zdobywca najbardziej prestiżowej nagrody w branży. I przede wszystkim to, co wiedział również sam Katsuki - miły, podziwiany bloger, który zawsze odpowiadał na każdy komentarz i nigdy się nie złościł, nawet wtedy, gdy otrzymywał głupie, źle skonstruowane gramatycznie pytania... No tak, i to właśnie dlatego tak dziwnie zareagował na wręczone kubki, jednocześnie nie szczędząc pochwał. Znał je, być może nawet miał, a Yuuri jak ten naiwniak sądził, że to z powodu zrobionej niespodzianki i że odkrył nie wiadomo jaką Amerykę. Że w ogóle mógł się zbliżyć poziomem do kogoś takiego.

Yuuri poczuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma tego nawracającego poczucia winy, dlatego wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał się przewietrzyć, teraz, zaraz, bo chyba udusiłby się jak bukiet postawionych nad kaloryferem żonkili. W ogóle z chęcią zajrzałby do szklarni, ale bał się, że widok "Lilac Fairy" tylko by go przygnębił, a znów kwiaciarnia była o tej porze zamknięta. Choć może to i lepiej, bo i tam pełno było śladów bytności...

\- Oi, Yuuri! - Nagle z otwartej na korytarz jadalni dobiegło melodyjne zawołanie. Kwiaciarz przez sekundę się zawahał i już miał uciec z powrotem do sypialni, ale zaraz zauważył wygiętą do tyłu kobietę, która właśnie próbowała ściągnąć na siebie spojrzenie najmłodszego z rodziny Katsukich. - Więc jednak jesteś!

Yuuri zatrzymał się, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na gościa.

\- Minako-sensei...

W sumie odwiedziny nie były aż tak niespodziewane, szczególnie mając na względzie to, że kobieta była jakby częścią ich rodziny. O dwa lata starsza Minako chodziła razem z mamą do jednej szkoły florystycznej, gdzie się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniły. Po ukończeniu nauki panna Okugawa zdobyła dyplom z wyróżnieniem i założyła studio nauki ikebany, do którego w młodości uczęszczał również Yuuri. Z czasem jednak ludzie przestali tam przychodzić, bo w dobie szybkiego życia woleli kupować gotowe aranżacje, dlatego biznes podupadł, a sama Minako przerzuciła się na prowadzenie małego, ale całkiem stylowego baru. I choć Yuuri wolał trzymać się z dala od alkoholu, to musiał przyznać, że jeśli już miałby gdzieś utopić smutki, to najchętniej u dawnej nauczycielki.

Cóż, może to byłby jakiś pomysł na spędzenie wieczoru, gdyby kobieta nie była akurat u nich... i gdyby pewien Rosjanin nie zamieszkał tuż obok niej...

\- Jak się masz? Widzę, że trochę schudłeś - zagadnęła Minako, taksując Yuuriego znad szklanki z piwem bacznym spojrzeniem. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Viktorem?

Mężczyzna drgnął i zacisnął dłoń na zabranej ze sobą komórce, ale nic nie odparł. Nie, żeby to przeszkadzało Minako w odgadnięciu odpowiedzi.

\- A więc ma - mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc młynka w połowie opróżnioną szklanką. - Co to za niesamowity facet ci się trafił! Obcokrajowiec, a jest milszy chyba nawet od Toshiyi, poza tym cichy, kulturalny, dobrze się ubiera i przede wszystkim taki przystojny... Jak raz wpadł do mnie do baru, żeby spytać o hasło do wi-fi, to potem przez dwa kolejne dni miałam taki wzrost klientek, że dajcie spokój. No i tak... I właśnie wypytywałam Hiroko, skąd żeś go wytrzasnął, ale zaklina, że nic nie wie. Więc? Kim on jest?

\- Kim? - powtórzył Yuuri i pokręcił bezsilnie głową. - Nie wiem. Ja już niczego nie wiem.

Yuuri zostawił Minako z wyrazem niemego osłupienia na twarzy i wyszedł na zewnątrz, a nogi jakoś same go poniosły przed siebie, aż dotarł do ukrytej w cieniu zazielenionego drzewa ławki, tej tuż przy szklarni. Nie wiedział, czemu na niej usiadł. Czemu myśli same wróciły do tego dnia, kiedy wspólnymi siłami ratowali dach. Do tego przedpołudnia, kiedy jedli razem pierwszy lunch. Do momentu, gdy niósł skrzynkę z różami, a kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej przystojny Rosjanin po raz pierwszy do niego zagadał.

Autor "Blue Rose". Właściciel firmy projektowej "Stammi". Mężczyzna z uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

A kim był dla niego...?

Komórka w dłoniach załamującego się kwiaciarza niespodziewanie zawibrowała, a z głośnika zaplumkała krótka melodyjka, oznaczająca powiadomienie z komunikatora. No tak, nawet nie wyłączył Internetu. Zignorować sprawę czy może jednak-

Sygnał odezwał się ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie... ciekawość zwyciężyła.

 **Vicchan** : hej, Yuuri!

 **Vicchan** : przepraszam, że o tej porze, ale nie wiem już, co robić...

 **Vicchan** : ...bo Makkachin strasznie za tobą tęskni

 **Vicchan** : ᘳ(• ᴥ •)ᘰ

 **Vicchan** : mógłbym z nim wpaść do Yu-topii?

 **Vicchan** : oczywiście nie wchodziłbym do sklepu

 **Vicchan** : ale gdybyś mógł wyczochrać tego pieszczocha za uszami, to byłbym wdzięczny

 **Vicchan** : znaczy, kolegę Makkachina wyczochrać

 **Vicchan** : chociaż... ❤ \\( ' ♡ ((( )/

Za dobry.

Jesteś zbyt dobry.

Dlatego, że jesteś właścicielem wielkiej firmy i to dla ciebie naturalne, że dbasz o reputację?

Bo prowadzisz znanego bloga, więc starasz się utrzymywać dobre kontakty ze wszystkimi?

Czy może, ale tylko może dlatego, że ci na mnie...?

 **YuuriK** : wybacz

 **YuuriK** : jutro jedziemy do Fukuoki, więc mnie nie będzie

 **YuuriK** : potem mamy szykować materiały na wianki  i tak dalej

 **YuuriK** : więc...

 **Vicchan** : ach, rozumiem .( ' ‸ ((( ).

 **Vicchan** : mam nadzieję, że szybko sobie poradzicie

 **Vicchan** : w razie czego nie wahaj się pisać

 **Vicchan** : przyjdę i pomogę

 **Vicchan** : a Makkachina opchnę na ten czas trojaczkom

 **YuuriK** : jasne, dzięki

 **YuuriK** : odezwę się, jak będę miał czas

 **YuuriK** : na razie

 **Vicchan** : dobrego wieczoru, _золотсе_ ~

Yuuri pochylił się i przycisnął czoło do komórki, nie mogąc znieść wstydu.

Już nic z tego nie rozumiał. Już nic...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No i jak można się było spodziewać, Yuuri nie do końca sobie poradził z faktem, że jego (przyszły) chłopak jest tak sławny i bogaty. Zresztą, kto by nie był? Myślisz, że to tylko uroczy wariat z łysiejącym przedziałkiem, a ten okazuje się być milionerem i człowiekiem, którego się senpajowało przez lata. Trzeba dać Yuuriemu ochłonąć. Tak najlepiej do kolejnego rozdziału ;)
> 
> A tymczasem (borem, lasem):
> 
> \- W sprawie żartu Phichita o producencie majtek wyszczuplających, to... istotnie, znalazłam markę Blue Rose zajmującą się takimi ciekawymi rzeczami. I nie wątpię, że jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które mogą się równie uroczo sygnować.
> 
> \- Gari Gari to znana, japońska marka lodów, z którymi możecie zetknąć się chociażby w anime. Kojarzycie takie błękitne lody na patyku? To właśnie one. Przy okazji możliwe jest wygranie darmowego loda, gdy na patyczku trafi się napis (tak jak w naszej Algidzie).
> 
> \- Żonkile nie lubią miejsc zbyt ciepłych i nasłonecznionych, dlatego shippowanie ich z kaloryferami raczej nie jest wskazane.
> 
>  
> 
> W kolejnym rozdziale będziemy dalej rozwijać wątek zaskoczonego kwiaciarza i kompletnie nieświadomego sprawy architekta. Czy Yuuri pójdzie za radą Bardzo Mądrego Phichita i porozmawia jak należy z Viktorem? Czy Makkachin zostanie wyczochrany za uszami? No i czy już wiecie, czym na festiwalowym stoisku będzie zajmować się Yu-topia? Zajrzyjcie, a nie pożałujecie!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	16. Pierwsze kwiaty za płoty

***

Pierwszego dnia wszystko wydawało się całkiem w porządku. Wypady do miasta na giełdę, szczególnie jeśli trzeba było jechać na nie z samego rana, rządziły się swoimi prawami i nic dziwnego, że Yuuri mógł nie mieć siły na jakiekolwiek spotkania. Czekał.

Drugiego dnia Viktor był nieco smutny, ale jakoś dawał radę. Przecież pracowite okresy się zdarzały, prawda? A z opowieści Yuuriego wynikało, festiwal w czasie Golden Weeku był naprawdę sporym wydarzeniem i musieli się do niego odpowiednio przygotować, a nie... romansować. Dlatego czekał.

Trzeciego dnia ukradkowego zerkania w komórkę architekt lotem błyskawicy ukończył ostatnie dwa przydzielone mu projekty, przez co stracił wymówkę, aby nie myśleć o Yu-topii. Wciąż niesamowicie podziwiał skupienie Yuuriego i jego determinację, aby nie rozpraszać się wizytami, ale przecież nic by się nie stało, gdyby Viktor przyszedł na ten jeden, malutki, pięciominutowy lunch. Niestety, musiał czekać.

Czwartego dnia do rozmyślań o miłości i życiu zaczęły wkradać się pierwsze poważne wątpliwości w kwestii uczuć Yuuriego, a fiołek o mało co nie skończył jako tester dla dziecięcej wyliczanki "kocha, lubi, szanuje". Na szczęście z ratunkiem przyszedł Makkachin i jego skręcone futro, które po kilku godzinach nieustannego głaskania, muskania i czesania zaczęło przypominać sierść wyjątkowo dużego i wyjątkowo gładkiego yorka. Ale dzięki temu jakoś udało mu się przeczekać.

Piątego dnia braku wiadomości od Yuuriego Viktor zrozumiał, że dłużej czekania już nie wytrzyma. Więc nie czekał.

Ruszył do Yu-topii.

***

Z chłodni dochodziły dźwięki cichej pracy - delikatny szelest kwiatów, ostrzejsze kłapanie nożyc i okazjonalne pomruki kwiaciarza. Yuuri, siedzący na stołku w rogu pustej pracowni, właśnie szykował na festiwal kolejny próbny wianek, tym razem z goździków. Doszedł w tym do takiej wprawy, że prostsze kompozycje potrafił zrobić w praktycznie kwadrans, ale znów te bardziej złożone, a przez to piękniejsze, zajmowały nawet godzinę. Zresztą, praca na żywych kwiatach wymagała w tym przypadku wyjątkowo wielu kompromisów - nie wszystkie rośliny wyglądały ładnie jako wianki, a te, które były dobre, musiały być jeszcze trwałe. Z tego też względu Yuuri zdecydował się na kilka typów: gipsówkę, lawendę, margerytki, piwonie, eustomy, goździki właśnie i, oczywiście, róże. Postanowił również, że na dwa dni przed festiwalem przygotuje tyle trudniejszych wianków, ile zdoła, a na samym stoisku, żeby usprawnić sprzedaż, będzie wykonywał na zamówienie tylko te z jednego rodzaju kwiatów. Ach, no tak, ale przed tym wszystkim trzeba było jeszcze zrobić zapasy odpowiednio skróconych, jak najświeższych roślin, naciąć sznurka i drutu, pozbawić róże kolców... Huk roboty, a przecież musiał jeszcze zajmować się sklepem.

Kwiaciarz spojrzał smutno na stworzony wianek. Przydałby mu się pomocnik. Bardzo.

Ostatecznie Yuuri potrząsnął tylko głową, odganiając od siebie zbędne myśli, po czym odłożył wianek na uprzątnięty stół, ustawił oświetlenie i zrobił zdjęcie, żeby móc je potem sprezentować w katalogu na stoisku. Po obfotografowaniu wiązanki mężczyzna wrócił z powrotem na miejsce i zajął się pleceniem okręgów z drutu florystycznego. Przynajmniej to mógł zrobić dużo wcześniej.

\- Yuuri-senpai! - rozległo się nagle od wejścia.

Katsuki uniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę uchylonych drzwi, gdzie już po chwili pojawiła się żółta czupryna z czerwonym pasemkiem. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby wyjątkowo duża i wyjątkowo żywotna frytka upstrzona keczupem dostała nóg. Na dodatek ta frytka - która oczywiście nie była frytką, tylko synem wujostwa Kenjirou - przyjechała tu zaraz po szkole i od razu wpakowała się Mari do sklepu jako pomocnik, jakby chciała za wszelką cenę udowodnić swoją wartość. No, i na pewno sprawdzała się jako posłaniec. Bo nie dało się jej przegapić.

\- Yuuri-senpai! - zawołał jeszcze raz Minami, który chyba cieszył się samym faktem, że mógł się zwrócić z szacunkiem do starszego kuzyna. - Ktoś do ciebie!

\- Do mnie? Na pewno? - zdziwił się Yuuri, ale mimo to odłożył pleciony okręg i ruszył w stronę schodów. - Nie do taty?

Minami najpierw energicznie pokiwał głową, a zaraz potem gwałtownie nią pokręcił. Ludzki kark był naprawdę wytrzymały, skoro wytrzymywał takie przeciążenia.

\- Jestem pewien, że chodzi o ciebie. Używał imienia - wyjaśnił z dumą. - Poza tym Mari-nee wspomniała, że dobrze go znasz. Mówi po angielsku i ma całkiem siwe włosy.

Yuuri zatrzymał się wpół kroku niczym rażony piorunem.

\- O nie - szepnął, odruchowo rozglądając się za jak najkrótszą drogą ucieczki, a gdy już znalazł sensowne wyjście z sytuacji, wyminął Minamiego i rzucił do niego przez ramię: - Powiedz mu, że mnie nie ma.

\- Ale ja już...

\- Więc powiedz, że byłem, ale wyszedłem po... po utrwalacz do kwiatów - zmienił szybko. Właśnie, o tym też trzeba było pamiętać na stoisku. Utrwalacz i może jakieś wstążki. - Niestety nie wiesz, do którego sklepu poszedłem ani kiedy wrócę. Zaczekaj kilka minut i idź.

Yuuri ostrożnie wdrapał się na szczyt schodów, zostawiając za sobą niedyskretnego kuzyna. Potem na palcach minął zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do sklepu i wreszcie ruszył do tylnej części domu, chcąc ukryć się w swoim pokoju. Gdyby miał natknąć się na kogoś z domowników, zamierzał mówić, że szuka swoich kombinerek do drutu albo czegoś takiego. Zresztą, powód tłumaczeń był nieistotny. Wystarczyło, że znajdzie się za drzwiami sypialni, a wszystko samo się ułoży.

Nie przewidział tylko jednego - że osoba, z którą spotkania obawiał się najbardziej na świecie, właśnie wychynie z mijanej kanciapy.

\- O. - Krótka, zaskoczona samogłoska wydostała się spomiędzy ust wysokiego, przystojnego obcokrajowca, ubranego w czarną bluzę z kapturem i szare spodnie. - Yuuri. Więc jednak przyszedłeś.

\- Vi-Viktor?! - wydukał oszołomiony kwiaciarz. Chociaż codziennie przed snem wpatrywał się we wspólną fotografię, jednocześnie bijąc się z myślami, czy dalej utrzymywać ciszę radiową, zapomniał już, jaką Rosjanin roztaczał wokół siebie aurę. Przyjazną, a zarazem onieśmielającą.

\- No tak, ja. Mari powiedziała, że mogę tutaj przyjść i zaczekać, bo zaraz powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę i... - Viktor przerwał wywód i spojrzał z uwagą na cofniętego o dwa kroki Yuuriego. - ...czy ty mnie unikasz?

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Japończyka, od karku po sam kraniec kości ogonowej.

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił pospiesznie i zdrętwiał, gdy zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi Viktor wsunął mu dłoń za plecy i zaprosił go do wnętrza kanciapy. O Boże... Nie umiał się przygotować na planowaną rozmowę, a co dopiero mówić o tej nieplanowanej. I niechcianej. - Pisałem ci, że mam urwanie głowy i że jak tylko znajdę okazję, żeby spotkać się na więcej niż kilka minut, to dam ci znać.

\- To bardzo ciekawe, co mówisz. Bo jednocześnie Mari zdradziła mi, że bardzo ją to dziwiło, dlaczego tak długo nie przychodzę, a przecież "mógłbym ci pomóc z różnymi duperelami, bo taka obsługa nożyc i cięcie drutu to akurat żadna wiedza tajemna dla architekta" - zacytował Viktor, troskliwie sadzając kwiaciarza na krótkiej kanapie. - No ale ponoć powiedziałeś jej, że jestem zajęty jakimś strasznie trudnym zleceniem na pałac dla cara Rosji.

\- A ten... - Yuuri przełknął ślinę. - ...coś pomyliłem?

Viktor powoli zamknął drzwi kanciapy.

\- Ta, takich kilka drobnych detali. Nie zajmuję się pałacami. W ogóle nad niczym aktualnie nie pracuję. A, i nie mamy cara, tylko prezydenta - podpowiedział.

\- Ach, widzisz, musiało mi się pomylić z taką jedną książką, którą ostatnio czytałem - skłamał naprędce, uśmiechając się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu to rozedrgane usta i pot występujący na czoło. - Wszystko przez to, że pracujesz w takiej wielkiej firmie i jakoś tak po prostu automatycznie założyłem, że musisz mieć całe mnóstwo rzeczy do robo... ty...

Yuuri przycichł i uświadomił sobie, że chyba właśnie powiedział za dużo. Powoli uniósł głowę, a rzut oka na bladego Viktora wystarczył, żeby te przypuszczenia potwierdzić.

\- Dowiedziałeś się.

To nie było pytanie, tylko oczywiste stwierdzenie, które w głowie Yuuriego rozbrzmiało nieco groźniej. "Wydało się". Kwestia tego, czy wydało się to, co chciał ukryć Rosjanin, czy raczej to, czemu Japończyk zaczął go unikać, pozostała jednak nierozstrzygnięta.

Tymczasem Viktor siadł na kanapie tuż obok Yuuriego, pochylił się i potarł swoją skroń.

\- Jak dużo wiesz? - zapytał po chwili, patrząc gdzieś pod nogi.

Nawet nie próbował się wykręcać. Owszem, był kompletnie zaskoczony, może nawet trochę przytłoczony, zupełnie tak jak Katsuki, gdy się o tym dowiedział, ale jednocześnie ze spokojem przyjął to na siebie. Yuuri zacisnął usta. Jeszcze chwilę temu myślał, że przyznanie się Viktora do winy sprawi chociaż, że będzie mógł się na niego pozłościć albo powie mu, jak bardzo go to wszystko dotknęło, jednak gdy przyszło co do czego, Katsuki poczuł się jedynie zawstydzony.

\- Jesteś właścicielem "Stammi". Międzynarodowa firma. Kilkanaście filii. Status legendy - przyznał cicho kwiaciarz, również w stronę drewnianych paneli, po czym uniósł nieco głowę i spojrzał na prawy profil Viktora. - I ten... I jeszcze... Czy prowadzisz może bloga o designie? "Blue Rose"?

\- Czyli znalazłeś nawet to - powiedział z dziwną, ledwie wyczuwalną dumą w głosie, ale zaraz potem westchnął ciężko. - W sumie to nie jest jakaś wielka tajemnica, ale... tak, prowadzę. Wszystko to, co powiedziałeś, to całkowita prawda i nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Wtedy stało się coś jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanego niż całe to pokorne przyznanie się - bo Viktor, który jeszcze przed sekundą taksował wzrokiem podłogę, nagle obrócił się w stronę Yuuriego i tak po prostu się przed nim pokłonił.

\- To moja wina. Niby chciałem, żebyś był wobec mnie bardziej otwarty i mówił, co cię trapi, ale ja sam okazałem się zwyczajnym hipokrytą. Chyba bałem się, jak na to wszystko zareagujesz i czy nie będziesz wolał moich pieniędzy ode mnie. Ostatecznie wyszło jednak na to, że po prostu zachowałem się wobec ciebie nie fair. - Viktor nie szczędził sobie słów krytyki, nie odważając się spojrzeć kwiaciarzowi w oczy. - I chociaż wiem, że to już nic nie zmieni, ale... przepraszam. Przepraszam cię, Yuuri. Za to, że cię zawiodłem i za to, że nie umiem nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów, które zdołałyby przywrócić twój uśmiech.

Te słowa do głębi wstrząsnęły Yuurim, bo były tak strasznie, potwornie... słuszne. Viktor miał całkowitą rację, że nie chciał go przytłoczyć takimi informacjami i że miał wątpliwości, czy Japończyk po dowiedzeniu się prawdy nie będzie patrzył na niego przez pryzmat pieniędzy. Oczywiście one same nie miały aż takiego znaczenia, nie w tym sensie, o jakim myślał Rosjanin, ale kiedy Yuuri przypomniał sobie o swoich obawach, które wzbudził sam elegancki wygląd Viktora - proszę, dokąd zabrnęli i przez jakie problemy przez to mieli. A Yuuri udowodnił to swoim własnym, niedojrzałym zachowaniem.

Jakby kompletnie zapomniał, że ten mężczyzna o srebrzystych włosach i delikatnie odznaczającym się przedziałku był najmilszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. I jakiego z pewnością już nigdy nie spotka. O, za karę. Bo był idiotą. Osłem. Pacanem. Oraz kretynem. I kretem też. Wszystkim co najpodlejsze. Tępą sadzonką. Pustym badylem. Granulatem przeterminowanym.

\- Y-Yuuri? - wyjąkał Viktor, gdy kwiaciarz raz po raz zaczął szturchać go w czubek głowy. Wtedy też Katsuki wyrwał się z rozmyślań i pacnął architekta otwartą dłonią w przedziałek.

\- Ty przepraszasz? Ty? To ja powinienem przeprosić za to, jak głupim człowiekiem jestem - wyrzucił, a potem wsunął dłonie pod twarz Viktora, uniósł za podbródek i skierował jego wzrok na siebie. - Rozumiesz? To wcale nie jest twoja wina, tylko moja. Moja i tylko moja. Nadinterpretowałem. Nie wiedziałem, jak na to wszystko zareagować i jak mam ci spojrzeć w oczy, bo nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się o moich mankamentach. Jaki jestem słaby, jak bardzo do ciebie nie pasuję, że nic nie umiem... nie umiem... nawet teraz... ja...

Yuuriemu zabrakło słów, aby wyrazić rozczarowanie samym sobą, dlatego skurczył się w ramionach i poruszał szczęką w bezgłośnych próbach wyduszenia chociaż zwykłego "przepraszam". I właściwie już miał zamiar się wycofać, a kto wie, czy nie dramatycznie uciec z kanciapy, kiedy szczęśliwie inicjatywę przejął Viktor.

\- Wcale nie jesteś słaby, Yuuri. - Architekt położył swoje dłonie na dłoniach kwiaciarza, powstrzymując go przed ich zabraniem. - Nikt tak nie uważa.

\- Nie musi - odparł, jednocześnie potrząsając głową. - Ja uważam. To wystarcza aż nadto. Jestem swoim największym krytykiem.

\- Więc go zniechęcę. Będę zagadywał drania tak długo, aż wreszcie się znudzi tym swoim malkontenctwem, tak samo jak będę ci powtarzał tyle razy, ile będziesz tego potrzebował, jak wspaniały jesteś. - Viktor obrócił głowę w bok i ucałował wnętrze jednej z dłoni Yuuriego. Szyja Katsukiego wreszcie przestała się nerwowo kręcić, za to na policzkach wykwitły rumieńce intensywne jak świeże pąki maków. - Bo jesteś. Dobry, szczery, a przede wszystkim odważny, aby przyznać się do swoich słabości.

\- Więc mi wybaczysz? - zapytał cicho Yuuri.

\- Nie mam czego, mój miły. Nie gniewam się na ciebie. Ani troszeczkę. - Rosjanin uniósł wzrok i posłał Japończykowi uspokajający uśmiech. - A ty? Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby odzyskać twoje zaufanie?

\- Ja... Jest jedna rzecz, którą absolutnie musisz wiedzieć. To będzie okropne po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem i co sądzę o sobie samym, ale... - Yuuri zsunął dłonie za szyję Viktora, a potem, przytłoczony pięciodniową rozłąką, wyznał to, na co nie zdecydowałby się w innym przypadku: - Tęskniłem.

Po czym tak zwyczajnie się do niego przytulił.

Kwiaciarz ciasno przywarł do czarnej bluzy, jakby oczekiwał, że w innym przypadku Viktor z łatwością strząchnie go albo zechce wyswobodzić się z objęć, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie, wręcz przeciwnie - otoczył plecy i głowę Yuuriego rękami i pochylił się odrobinę do przodu, zamykając w ramionach ciężar zmęczonego sytuacją mężczyzny. Po chwili dłoń położona na włosach zaczęła się miarowo przesuwać, a Katsuki poczuł się tak, jakby był wyjątkowo szczęśliwym koala, przytulonym do piersi troskliwego opiekuna.

\- I... naprawdę jesteś Rose? - zapytał ostrożnie Yuuri, jakby trochę bał się poruszać ten temat, ale Viktor dalej uspokajająco głaskał go po głowie.

\- Naprawdę-naprawdę.

\- Nie oszukujesz?

\- To chyba nie byłoby zbyt mądre zagranie, gdybym kłamał w momencie, kiedy obiecaliśmy sobie być szczerzy.

\- Czyli że nie?

\- Yuuri. - Viktor westchnął. - Wiem, że pokpiłem sprawę. Podejrzewam, że do końca życia mi tego nie wybaczysz. Ale czy te pytania mają oznaczać, że w ogóle mi nie wierzysz?

\- Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Ja... - Yuuri zawahał się, ale ostatecznie uniósł się i patrząc Viktorowi w oczy, wyznał: - Ja kocham ten blog. Dorastałem razem z nim. Nauczyłem się z niego wielu niesamowitych rzeczy i nawet to, że zacząłem szczepić kwiaty, to wszystko jego zasługa. Jego i Rose - urwał. Głupio było tak mówić w trzeciej osobie o kimś, kogo miało się dziesięć, może piętnaście centymetrów przed sobą. - To dlatego wciąż nie może do mnie dotrzeć, że to ty. Ty sam jesteś dla mnie cudem. Dwa cuda w jednej osobie to już stanowczo za dużo.

\- W takim razie zawsze możesz mnie sprawdzić. - Viktor uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. - Zrób test wiedzy, jeśli mi nie ufasz.

\- To wcale nie tak, że nie ufam! Po prostu jeszcze nie do końca to wszystko czuję - poprawił Yuuri, choć jednocześnie serce zabiło mu nieco mocniej, jakby uprzejmie przypominało, z kim mężczyzna miał do czynienia. No tak. Przecież nie mógłby się nazywać prawdziwym fanem, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji na zadanie idolowi chociaż kilku pytań. Szczególnie że Viktor sam to zaproponował. - Ale jeśli się nie pogniewasz, to... mógłbym?

\- Jasne. Śmiało.

Yuuri wycofał się na skraj kanapy i zaplótł dłonie. Chociaż Viktor był kimś niesamowicie bliskim, bliższym chyba nawet od Phichita czy rodziny, to uważał, że Rose należał się właściwy szacunek.

\- Pamiętasz, o czym był pierwszy post, prawda? - zagadnął nieśmiało, a architekt rozpromienił się niczym miniaturowe słońce.

\- O chińskich wachlarzach. Od tego w ogóle zaczęło się moje zainteresowanie sztuką w przedmiotach użytkowych.

\- A motywy? Jakie motywy najbardziej lubi Rose?

\- Prosta sprawa. Kwiatowe. Szczególnie róże. Niebieskie - szepnął Viktor.

Yuuri zaczerwienił się nieco, ale nie zwolnił tempa pytań.

\- Ukochany kompozytor?

\- Czajkowski.

\- Co stoi przy drzwiach wejściowych do mieszkania?

\- Biały krzesłowieszak. Robiony na zamówienie. Niezniszczalna rzecz.

\- O czym najczęściej robi wpisy?

\- O podstawkach i półkach na książki? Chociaż lampy są chyba jakoś niedaleko.

\- Gdzie była w zeszłym roku?

\- Ostrawa, Helsinki, Tokio... Moskwa to w sumie żaden zaszczyt... Grenoble i Nagoja.

\- Jakie jest jej ulubione danie?

Tym razem Viktor nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko zaśmiał się i spojrzał ciepło na Yuuriego.

\- Katsudon.

\- A wcale nie, bo pamiętam, że w komentarzu pod relacją z Barcelony napisała mi, że wciąż najbardziej lubi pieczone pierogi i czekola... - wytknął Yuuri, ale zanim dotarł do końca wypowiedzi, zrozumiał, o co chodziło Viktorowi i dlaczego tak szczególnie patrzył wtedy na Japończyka. - ...dę...

Viktor też zaniemówił, choć jego zdziwienie wydawało się zdecydowanie silniejsze - rozchylił nieco usta, uniósł brwi, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i wskazał nią na niewiele rozumiejącego z tego kwiaciarza.

\- Katsudon! - powtórzył nieco głośniej Viktor, wlepiając oczy w Yuuriego. - Teraz już wiem, dlaczego tak mi się to tak dziwnie kojarzyło! To byłeś ty!

Katsukiemu również udało się w końcu połączyć wszystkie kropki, jednak jedyne, na co miał w tamtej chwili ochotę, to zapaść się pod ziemię - jeśli nie pod tą litą, to chociaż pod paletę worków z doniczkową. Wiedział doskonale, że Rose... że Viktor był miły, cierpliwy i niemal zawsze odpisywał na wszystkie komentarze, jednak ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Yuuri by się spodziewał, to to, że internetowy idol będzie pamiętał nazwę jednego użytkownika spośród tylu tysięcy fanów.

Jego nick.

\- To byłeś ty, Yuuri, prawda? Czytelnik ze świnką w awatarze. - Viktor położył dłoń na dłoniach Yuuriego, na co kwiaciarz delikatnie zadrżał. Architekt nie potrzebował wyraźniejszego potwierdzenia. - Każdy post komentowałeś mi na kilkanaście linijek, a jak tylko widziałem coś dłuższego niż dwa zdania, to od razu myślałem o tobie. To było naprawdę niesamowite i przeurocze. Dziś już takich czytelników nie robią.

\- Komentowałem, tak... ale jak ta ostatnia niedorajda - wymruczał Yuuri i z żalem pomyślał, że za jego plecami znajdował się już tylko kraniec kanapy wraz z przylegającą do niej ścianą. Bo gdyby ich nie było, zsunąłby się z mebla i zaczął bić czołem w podłogę, aby wyrazić skruchę za swojego nastoletniego "ja". - Przepraszam. Mój angielski był na początku przeokropny i z pewnością pchałem się nie tam, gdzie potrzeba, ale po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Chciałem cię wesprzeć jak tylko mogłem, bo bałem się, że zrezygnujesz przez brak odzewu. A przecież umiesz tak fantastycznie opowiadać! Do dziś pamiętam, jak przyrównałeś Art Deco do długiego, leniwego kota, który zaplątał się w symetryczny płot. Naprawdę, tłumaczyłeś wszystko tak przystępnie i plastycznie, że nawet taki laik jak ja to rozumiał. Ale teraz... - Yuuri potrząsnął głową. - Teraz, kiedy rozpoznałeś mnie praktycznie od razu, podczas gdy ja dalej bym o niczym nie wiedział, gdyby Phichit nie podsunął mi wszystkiego pod nos, czuję się tak, jakbym się tak strasznie, strasznie zbłaźnił...

Nie umiał znaleźć słów, które w pełni wyjaśniłyby, jak wiele zawdzięczał, jak wiele osiągnął, jak wiele przezwyciężył i jak równie wiele tracił - szczególnie w oczach Viktora - gdy patrzyło się na jego obecny stan. Yuuri był niczym nierozgarnięta kupka nieszczęścia, która nie wiedziała, czy ma się cieszyć, bo trafiła na swojej drodze na człowieka marzeń, czy rwać włosy z głowy, bo zawodziła na każdym możliwym polu. Szczególnie osobistym.

\- I to wszystko wina fikusa - chlipnął na koniec Yuuri, zanim zupełnie zwiesił ramiona.

\- Fikusa? - upewnił się Viktor, próbując zajrzeć pod skrywającą oczy grzywkę kwiaciarza.

\- No bo pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że fikusy nie mają żadnej symboliki w języku kwiatów? - Yuuri odrobinę podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, jak Viktor ostrożnie kiwa głową. - Mają. Oznaczają "kłótnię". Od samego początku wszystko sugerowało, że to nie ma sensu i że prędzej czy później coś się z mojej winy popsuje.

\- Ej, złoto moje. Czy my się pokłóciliśmy? - Tym razem to Viktor wsunął dłoń pod brodę Yuuriego i skierował jego oczy na siebie. - No przecież, że nie. To było tylko nieporozumienie, a i to nie do końca prawda, bo od razu wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Po prostu tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że nie mieliśmy wcześniej czasu na rozmowę.

\- Ale ja cię na serio u-

\- Mari powiedziała mi też, że strasznie się stresujesz sprawą stoiska i że się przepracowujesz, więc to pewnie dlatego nie masz nawet siły się ze mną zobaczyć - przerwał mu Viktor. - I właśnie dlatego zdecydowała się powołać na naszą umowę sprzed tygodnia. Mam ci pomóc z przygotowaniami.

Yuuri delikatnie pokręcił głową. Nie. To było nie fair.

\- Martwię się, że będziesz się dla mnie przemęczał albo poświęcał. To nie tak, że nagle przestałeś być dla mnie tym dobrym, miłym Viktorem, ale świadomość, że odpowiadasz za tak wielką firmę, jest nieco przytłaczająca.

\- Po pierwsze to bez przesady z tym odpowiadaniem, bo robię tylko za wkład finansowy i przedstawiciela do spraw arcynudnych. Całą poważną papierologią zajmuje się Yakov. A po drugie to zamartwianie się działa w obie strony. Pamiętasz, co mi mówiłeś na samym początku znajomości? To o kwiatach i o ich samotności? - Viktor przysunął się jeszcze trochę, a mając na względzie ścianę za plecami i czyjeś ładne usta przed sobą Yuuri nie wiedział, co ma począć. - Nie chcę, żeby mój kwiatuszek cierpiał przez to samo...

\- Yuuri-senpai! Jest problem! Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć tego...! - Jeśli drzwi kanciapy musiały się kiedyś dramatycznie otworzyć, to wybrały sobie najciekawszy i najbardziej wymowny moment ze wszystkich. Oraz najmniej odpowiedniego kandydata do chwycenia za klamkę. - O, znalazł się.

Tak, Viktor się znalazł (stanowczo poniewczasie), ale za to w mgnieniu oka zgubił się ulotny, nastrojowy klimat, panujący w przytulnej kanciapie. Nic dziwnego, że znajdujący się tuż przed kwiaciarzem architekt westchnął, trącił czołem czoło Yuuriego i zaraz się podniósł.

\- _Arigatō, Minami-kun -_ Viktor zwrócił się do małego Kenjirou, patrząc na niego wyjątkowo przyjaźnie jak na przerwane czułości. - _Yuuri no shigoto o tasuketekudasai, yoroshīdesu ka?_

Minami rozpromienił się i zasalutował.

 _\- Hai! Yorokobi de!_ \- zgodził się na głos.

\- _Ii ne_ \- przyznał architekt, stając w progu drzwi, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię, by uśmiechnąć się do Katsukiego. - Wpadnę jutro o jedenastej, dobrze? Z lunchem, kawą oraz instrukcją obsługi nożyc.

Yuuri jeszcze nie do końca wyszedł z szoku, kiedy usłyszał Viktora mówiącego złożone zdanie po japońsku (na dodatek było to uprzejme pytanie, czy Minami pomoże mu w pracy), a już kolejnym, małym, absolutnie rozbrajającym zaskoczeniem okazała się propozycja pomocy przy pleceniu wianków. Nie dość, że ich znajomość wcale się nie skończyła, jak to sobie wmawiał przez pięć ostatnich dni w przerwach między normalnym myśleniem o pracy, to wydawało się, że właśnie rozkwitało coś nowego. Coś mocnego i wszechogarniającego jak bluszcz, który spowił całą klatkę piersiową i łaskotał w przepełnione miłością serce.

Szkoda tylko, że już słyszał w głowie ten męczący głosik Phichita: "A w ramach przeprosin za to, że mnie nie posłuchałeś, masz czym prędzej wziąć ślub z cudownym panem architektem. Żebyście następnym razem, jeśli znowu jakieś będą, rozwiązywali konflikty na miejscu, we wspólnym domu."

No trudno. Jakoś przeżyje to kazanie, kiedy będzie mu wieczorem tłumaczyć rozwój spraw...

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - odpowiedział Yuuri, uśmiechając się do rozpromienionego Viktora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Trolololo~
> 
> Spodziewać się można było ogromnej dramy (no w sumie wyszło z tego prawie pięć cichych dni), ale ostatecznie chłopcy jak przysiedli, to wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. No i tak się powinni zachowywać dorośli ludzie, prawda? Z pewnymi mankamentami, co prawda, ale wciąż dobrze to wróży na przyszłość i na kolejne ewentualne problemy, z którymi trzeba się będzie zmierzyć. Na przykład z Minamim, który niszczy nastrój i kompletnie nie ogarnia bazy. Bardzo nie ogarnia. Bardzo :3
> 
> W tle widać, że na festiwal szykuje się stoisko z wiankami z żywych kwiatów (dość naturalny wybór dla kwiaciarni, prawda?), dlatego jest przy tej okazji kilka rzeczy do wspomnienia:
> 
> \- Sprawa plecenia wianków wydaje się najbardziej złożona, więc od niej zacznę. Zrobiłam do tego celu lepszy research niż zwykle, ponieważ mam znajomą, która zajmuje się pleceniem wianków na zamówienie. I z tego, co się dowiedziałam od niej oraz z Internetu, to tworzenie bardziej złożonych wianków (np. używanie drobnych kwiatów, przeplatanie innymi rodzajami, pilnowanie kompozycji) zajmuje dobrą godzinę. No ale efekt jest też wtedy lepszy. Można jednak zaplatać wianki szybciej, szczególnie jeśli wzór jest prosty, a kwiaty duże (przez co wychodzi ich mniej). A jeśli ktoś zajmuje się tym profesjonalnie, to kilkanaście-kilkadziesiąt minut wystarczy. Wianki robione są z wielu rodzajów kwiatów, choć oczywiście są ograniczenia - nikt się raczej na wianek ze storczyków porywać nie będzie. Natomiast te, które podałam w rozdziale, są uznawane za odpowiednio trwałe, przy czym to i tak mowa najczęściej o dwóch, trzech dniach używalności. Po spryskaniu utrwalaczem, oczywiście. Ot, trudna sprawa.  
> Kilka innych niuansów będzie wspomniane w kolejnych rozdziałach ;)
> 
> \- Wymienione w "teście o Blue Rose" miasta to miejscówki konkursów z roku 2017, na których był Viktor-łyżwiarz z Dziabowersum (czyli kolejno Mistrzostwa Europy, Mistrzostwa Świata, World Team Trophy, GP Rosji, GP Francji i Finał GP).
> 
> \- Czy kogoś zdziwił pewien "nostalgiczny katsudon" podczas obiadu w Yu-topii te kilka rozdziałów wcześniej? No to właśnie tu mamy rozwinięcie tego niby rzuconego żartem wątku. I pamiętajcie - dobre, miłe, duże komentarze nigdy nie są zapominane przez autorów :*
> 
> \- Fikus (czy może raczej figowiec) ma według pewnych źródeł znaczenie i kryje się pod nim kłótnia właśnie. Sama nie doszukiwałam w nim żadnych ukrytych wiadomości, ale dzięki Zoomvie postanowiłam skorzystać z tego wątku :3 Bardzo, bardzo za inspirację dziękuję!
> 
> \- Od razu też ostrzegę na przyszłość, że Minami jak najbardziej mówi po angielsku (nawet w tej scenie), tylko Viktor potrzebował zaszpanować swoimi postępami w nauce japońskiego. Przyda się to potem. A co do konkretnego znaczenia zawartych tu wypowiedzi:
> 
> Yuuri no shigoto o tasuketekudasai, yoroshīdesu ka? - Czy mógłbyś pomóc Yuuriemu w pracy?  
> Hai! Yorokobi de! - Tak! Z przyjemnością!  
> Ii ne. - Dobrze.
> 
>  
> 
> No i tak to się wszystko układa... A układa się całkiem nieźle, prawda? Przygotowania trwają, więc następnym w kolejce punktem do odhaczenia pozostał nam festiwal z okazji Golden Week. Co z tego stoiska będzie i czy można liczyć na jakieś fajne special eventy, jak na przykład karmienie się słodyczami w czekoladzie albo zdobywanie pluszowych misi na loteriach? Zobaczycie za tydzień, w siedemnastym już rozdziale "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga" :3
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia w kolejnych fikach!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	17. Kwiatek do kożucha, Rosjanin do yukaty

***

Zgodnie z obietnicą - i niezależnie od tego, co by mu napisał na czacie Yuuri, gdyby tylko spróbował - Viktor pojawił się następnego dnia w kwiaciarni, żeby pomóc Katsukim w przygotowaniach do nadchodzącego festiwalu. Jak się na miejscu okazało, pracy było naprawdę mnóstwo, począwszy od cięcia drutu, przez pozowanie jako model dla gotowych wianków oraz wykorzystywanie srebrzystej głowy jako wzór dla tych dopiero plecionych, na zbijaniu ścianek i wymalowywaniu szyldu stoiska skończywszy. Właśnie dlatego architekt nawet nie próbował pytać o zgodę, tylko od razu zdecydował się wpaść do Yu-topii również na drugi dzień. I na następny oczywiście też. I kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny...

...i właściwie nie wiadomo kiedy kartka w kalendarzu zmieniła się na tą z trzecim maja, oznajmiając tym samym, że oto wreszcie nastał Wiosenny Festiwal Hasetsu.

Viktor, przebrany w czarne spodnie i matową, grafitową koszulę, zgasił światło w łazience i rozejrzał się po pokoju dziennym. Okej, rośliny wyglądały na zadbane, jedzenie było schowane, komórka leżała za to w kieszeni - czyli wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały, że mógł ruszać na miasto. Na odchodne architekt postawił jeszcze miskę ze świeżą wodą obok psiej poduchy, podrapał za uszami leżakującego na posłaniu Makkachina i po cichu wyszedł z mieszkania, by skierować swoje kroki w stronę kwiaciarni. Do ukochanego miejsca z nie mniej ukochanym, czekającym na niego kwiaciarzem.

Właściwie dopiero teraz do Viktora zaczęło w pełni docierać, że wszystko się naprawdę poukładało, a on nie musiał sobie pluć w brodę do końca życia, że zataił przed Yuurim prawdę o sobie. Na szczęście przez te minione dni architekt zdołał się zrehabilitować w oczach Japończyka i udowodnił, że dalej był z niego przede wszystkim poczciwy, normalny facet, który żadnej pracy się nie bał. Nawet takiej, w której mógł się nieopatrznie zaciąć nożycami w kciuk, kiedy próbował odciąć zwijający się w pętle drut. Ta, tak też się zdarzało. Ale podobne poświęcenie (oraz kropla dramatycznie upuszczonej krwi) okazało się niewygórowaną ceną, aby w Yuurim znów odezwała się czulsza nuta, a palec architekta został troskliwie potraktowany wodą utlenioną, plasterkiem w stokrotki oraz szybkim buziakiem, ot, tak w ramach kompresu.

Podziałało. I chociaż miało to miejsce kilka dobrych dni temu, to do dziś Viktor był tak odurzony leczniczym działaniem całusa, że chyba nie poczułby bólu nawet wtedy, gdyby uderzył się małym palcem u stopy w krawędź szafki. A to już coś znaczyło.

Viktor westchnął, ostatni raz uśmiechając się do wspomnień, po czym wrócił na ziemię i z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc coraz liczniej wylegujących na ulice mieszkańców Hasetsu. W Japonii architekt bywał już przy okazji kilku biznesowych spotkań, ale dopiero dziś po raz pierwszy dane mu było uczestniczyć w święcie z prawdziwego zdarzenia. I tak architekt mógł podziwiać, jak roześmiane dziewczęta i skromne kobiety - wszystkie ubrane w długie, zdobione yukaty - spacerowały przy akompaniamencie stukania drewnianych obcasów, a panowie, którzy trochę mniej przywiązywali wagę do urody (albo wręcz przeciwnie, tylko byli gorącymi zwolennikami wygody), szli w spodniach oraz codziennych koszulkach. Łączyły ich jednak dwie rzeczy - dobry humor, wyczuwalny dzięki rozbrzmiewającym dookoła ożywionym rozmowom, oraz kierunek marszu.

I o ile Viktor podzielał nastrój uczestników festiwalu, tak w przypadku tego drugiego Rosjanin miał swój własny cel wędrówki. Na ostatnim skrzyżowaniu mężczyzna zignorował grupę przechodniów zmierzających w stronę świątyni Kagami, gdzie zaplanowano główną część obchodów święta wraz z paradą oraz pokazami sztucznych ogni, a sam skręcił w lewo i pokonał jakieś dwieście metrów, żeby dotrzeć do fasady znajomego sklepu.

\- O, Viktor-san! - Burza blond włosów ozdobiona czerwonym kosmykiem podskoczyła zza kontuaru, a biały kiełek, wysuwający się delikatnie zza górnej wargi, wkomponował się w uprzejmy i bardzo szeroki uśmiech. - Dzień dobry!

\- Dzień dobry, Minami - odpowiedział Viktor, zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Choć przychodził tu codziennie, codziennie było tu odrobinę inaczej, a to wszystko przez rośliny, które w ramach niezmiennych praw handlu przybywały i odchodziły z kwiaciarni. Ciekawe jednak, że potrafił już wskazać, co zmieniało się z wizyty na wizytę. Jakby zaczął być... domownikiem? - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, oczywiście! Ruch jest mały, więc bez problemu ze wszystkim nadążam - zreferował, dumnie wypinając pierś do przodu. Róża z loga Yu-topii, widniejącego na granatowym fartuchu, rozwinęła się jeszcze trochę bardziej.

Minami nie zdążył jednak przedstawić szczegółowego raportu zysków, bo z zaplecza wyszła Mari, przyciągnięta odgłosami angielskiej rozmowy. Musiała być na przerwie, bo akurat nie nosiła roboczych ubrań, a między zębami trzymała niezapalonego papierosa.

\- Och, młody, młody... Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć - rzuciła, gdy tylko wyciągnęła fajka z ust. - Kiedy Viktor pyta "czy wszystko w porządku?", ma na myśli czy wszystko jest w porządku u Yuuriego.

\- Ahaaa, rozumiem. - Minami otworzył usta i skwapliwie przytaknął, jakby nie wyczuł w wypowiedzi żadnego przytyku. - To w takim razie niestety nie wiem, co i jak. Yuuri-senpai od jakiejś godziny jest już na stoisku.

\- Zawieźliśmy wszystko dostawczakiem, póki ruch nie był wstrzymany. W sumie brakuje tam tylko ciebie - dodała Japonka, nonszalancko oparta bokiem o framugę przejścia.

\- Więc dlaczego miałem przyjść tutaj? - zdziwił się Viktor, ale Mari zacmokała tylko i pokręciła głową.

\- Bo mamy dla ciebie, bratku, zadanie specjalne - wyznała, mrugając w stronę kuzyna, a potem wyprostowała się i podeszła do architekta. - Chodź. Musisz się przygotować.

Mari i Minami chwycili Viktora pod pachy (mały Kenjirou miał zdecydowanie trudniejsze zadanie, więc nie było wiadomo, kto tak naprawdę kogo prowadził) i zaciągnęli obcokrajowca na zaplecze, gdzie rozłożona na kanapie czekała na niego... yukata. Ale inna niż ta, którą nosił przy okazji rodzinnego obiadu. Zdecydowanie inna i z pewnością również droższa, co dało się dostrzec już na pierwszy rzut oka. Zaprezentowana yukata w odcieniu jasnej zieleni była jednoczęściowa, a przez to wydawała się o wiele bardziej gustowna. Materiał okazał się niezwykle miły w dotyku, przewiewny, lekki, ale jednocześnie nie cienki. "Prosta bawełna" pomyślał z podziwem architekt "a tak świetnie zrobiona".

\- Minami pomoże ci ją założyć, żebyś przez przypadek nie wepchnął nogi w rękaw albo coś. Ja za to zajmę się wiązaniem obi - zarządziła Mari, odwracając się do mężczyzn plecami. - No, ruchy, kluchy leniwe. Robota wciąż czeka.

Zgodnie z tymi zaleceniami Viktor rozebrał się do bielizny i dał się owinąć w przygotowaną szatę (choć niewiele brakowało, żeby to mały, energiczny Japończyk zaplątał się wokół łydek architekta). Dopiero na właściwym modelu okazało się, że materiał sięgał niemal do samych kostek, zupełnie jak w yukatach dla pań, a jasna, przypominająca oliwki zieleń idealnie współgrała z brązowym pasem, którym chwilę potem Mari pomogła mu się obwiązać nad biodrami. W sumie Viktor nie zawahałby się stwierdzić, że ten brąz przypominał mu barwę oczu Yuuriego, ale czy był to przypadek, nadinterpretacja, a może jednak przeznaczenie - tę kwestię pozostawił nierozstrzygniętą tak dla własnej przyjemności.

\- A ten haft... - Viktor wskazał na delikatne, białe, wijące się linie, które układały się w ukośny wzór, biegnący przez całą długość i szerokość yukaty, od ramion po barwiony na błękitno kraniec u stóp. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy to jakieś kwiaty?

\- Brawo, bystrzaku. Na coś się jednak te lekcje z moim bratem przydały. Tak, to róże. Jak przystało na kwiaciarnię - podpowiedziała Japonka, po czym wyprostowała się i wyszczerzyła z uznaniem. - No, gotowe. Teraz możesz nas godnie reprezentować. Gdybyś miał się po prostu bawić, to mama pewnie by się aż tak z nią nie starała, ale że będziesz głównie okupować nasze stoisko, to powinieneś chociaż wpasować się w klimat.

Mari zajrzała jeszcze pod stolik i wyciągnęła stamtąd parę drewnianych chodaków - _geta_ , jeśli Viktor dobrze kojarzył nazwę - które postawiła tuż przed mężczyzną. Niesamowite. Wydawało mu się, że nikomu nie podał numeru buta, a i tak chodaki pasowały praktycznie idealnie, co w przypadku długich, rosyjskich kończyn nie było wcale takim prostym zadaniem. Czyżby wystarczył specjalistyczny rzut oka na jego bose nogi, którymi świecił podczas jednego, jedynego, niedzielnego obiadu? Ktoś z ciekawości przystawił stopę do pozostawionych w przedsionku butów i w ten sposób odgadł właściwą miarę? A może w akcję była zamieszana Minako, która podczas odwiedzin w trakcie przeprowadzki zmierzyła linijką jakiegoś stojącego w korytarzu laczka?

No bo we Wróżkę Chrzestną przecież nie wierzył... chyba...

\- Tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie szarżować, bo potrafią być zdradliwe. Niejeden _gaijin_ obtarł sobie przez nie stopy. Właściwie to ja też dostałam raz takich pęcherzy, że... - ostrzegła Mari, ale zawahała się i urwała wypowiedź, najwidoczniej nie chcąc się spowiadać z mało przyjemnych w opisach dolegliwości. - No, nieważne. Ty i tak nie masz wyboru.

Szorstkie słowa nie zdołały jednak ukryć uśmiechu zadowolenia, jaki pojawił się na twarzy kwiaciarki, a gębula stojącego obok Minamiego wprost promieniała dumą i tym rodzajem satysfakcji, który miał chyba oznaczać "proszę powiedzieć Yuuriemu-senpaiowi, jaki byłem przydatny!". Viktor nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział i delikatnie ukłonił się przed rozmówcami. - I podziękuj też mamie za jej życzliwość oraz ciężką pracę. Zrewanżuję się.

\- Jasne, jasne, w porządku. Nie czaruj, bo Kopciuszka z tego i tak nie będzie - zbyła go Japonka, trąc koniuszek nosa, jakby chciała ukryć za dłonią swoją minę. - Leć już i miłej zabawy.

Mari wypchnęła Viktora z kwiaciarni i stojąc na progu sklepu razem z Minamim, pomachała mu krótko na do widzenia.

O osiemnastej wciąż było jeszcze całkiem widno, ale jednocześnie po gasnącym kolorze nieba dało się odczuć, że za jakąś godzinę zacznie zmierzchać, a za półtorej konieczne będzie rozświetlenie lampionów rozwieszonych wzdłuż i wszerz przyświątynnych uliczek. Rosjanin powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż girlandy czerwonych lamp, zawieszonych między wysokimi latarniami, po czym rozejrzał się po powoli gęstniejącym wokół niego tłumie. On oraz widok pierwszych, obleganych stoisk był niezaprzeczalnym znakiem, że dotarł na właściwe miejsce oraz że również w tym roku festiwal cieszył się niesłabnącą popularnością. Dla sprzedawców był to powód oczywistej radości, choć pewnie nie każdy tu zgromadzonych cieszył się z aż takiej frekwencji, szczególnie ludzie ustawieni w wężyki do budek z jabłkami w karmelu, waty cukrowej czy do różnego rodzaju loterii. No nic - w końcu kolejki też stanowiły nieodzowną część takich zabaw.

Viktor z zaciekawieniem oglądał wszystko, co działo się na kramach (co bardzo ułatwiał mu wzrost plus bonus w postaci wysokich _geta_ ), aż wreszcie na zbiegnięciu się jednej z bocznych alejek z główną dostrzegł to, czego najbardziej szukał. Największą atrakcję wieczoru oraz swoje jedyne szczęście.

Tuż pod daszkiem, na którym rozpięto brezent z doczepionym od przodu transparentem głoszącym w kanji "Kwiaciarnia Yu-topia", pochylony nad wiankiem siedział Yuuri. Podobnie jak przy okazji ich nieudanej randki nie nosił okularów, a włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu i lekko utrwalone jakimś kosmetykiem. Mimo to kilka mniej chętnych do współpracy kosmyków wymknęło się z fryzury i unosiło się nad skupionym czołem, kiedy kwiaciarz systematycznie zaplatał kolejne bladoróżowe piwonie w przygotowywanym wianku. Takie kompozycje szły mu naprawdę sprawnie i dlatego już po chwili Japończyk wiązał ostatni kwiat, sięgał po lakier, spryskiwał całość mgiełką, po czym wręczał zadowolonej klientce. W tym przypadku była to mała, może dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka, która miała zbyt krótkie włosy na fantazyjne spinki, ale za to mogła od teraz pochwalić się ozdobą jedyną w swoim rodzaju.

No, albo prawie jedyną, o ile ktoś się nie zainspiruje i nie poprosi o coś podobnego.

\- To będzie tysiąc dwieście jenów... Tak, tak, w tym stanie powinien wytrzymać dwa dni. Naprawdę? Bardzo mi miło... Oczywiście na śluby też przygotowuję zamówienia. Tak, rozumiem. Z przyjemnością. W takim razie dziękuję i zapraszam ponownie do Yu-topii. - Yuuri skłonił się przed kobietą, a potem podniósł nieco głowę i pomachał żegnającej się z nim dziewczynce. - Pa pa...

\- Zdecydowanie powinieneś podwoić cenę wianków. Druga połowa należy ci się za czar, jaki roztaczasz wokół siebie - zagadnął Viktor, wsuwając się przez boczne przejście za ladę stoiska. - Działasz jak prawdziwy antydepresant. I na dodatek jesteś mniej kaloryczny od słodyczy.

\- Wątpię, żeby znaleźli się ludzie, którzy byliby chętni na takie przepłacanie. A słodycze są przynajmniej smaczne - odparł Yuuri, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z oglądającą się na niego dziewczynką. Mimo to kwiaciarz od razu się rozpromienił, gdy tylko usłyszał znajomy głos. - Cześć, Viktor. Dobrze, że jesteś.

Gdy Yuuri opuścił dłoń i obrócił się w stronę Viktora, Rosjanin wreszcie mógł go obejrzeć w pełnej krasie i... och, _Boże moj_ , jak warto było dożyć tego dnia. Tak jak można było wywnioskować ze słów Mari, jej brat również przebrał się w yukatę, jednak architekt w żaden sposób nie był przygotowany na to, jak piękna ona będzie. Piękna w całym zestawieniu, oczywiście. Długa, ciemnoniebieska szata ze wzorem do złudzenia przypominającym kwiaty śnieżnika sprawiała, że Yuuri sam przypominał delikatny pąk - pojedynczy, może odrobinę skromny, ale przez to jeszcze bardziej przykuwający wzrok. Jednocześnie obi w kolorze błękitu, z mniej zauważalnym, falistym deseniem, podkreślało wąską talię mężczyzny niczym wstążka zawiązana na prostej róży. Skromny, ale zjawiskowy. Po prostu.

\- Cudnie wyglądasz - szepnął Viktor, odgarniając kilka kosmyków za ucho wpatrującego się w niego Yuuriego.

\- Dziękuję, ty też jesteś... - Przez chwilę szukał słowa, aż wreszcie zamrugał i skończył: - ...niezwykły. Znaczy, może to brzmi źle, ale to wszystko przez to, że prawie pomyliłem cię z jakimś... no wiesz. Z jakimś bóstwem. W końcu jesteśmy niedaleko świątyni i gdyby objawił się tu jakiś duch gwiazdy czy coś w tym stylu, to z pewnością wyglądałby tak jak ty - wyznał kwiaciarz, nieznacznie się zawstydzając. Tylko co w takim przypadku powinien zrobić przyrównany do bogów i ciał niebieskich Viktor? Eksplodować ze szczęścia niczym supernowa? - Wybacz, to głupie. Kompletnie się nie spodziewałem.

\- Ani ja. Że obsypiesz mnie takimi komplementami i że w ogóle się tak ubiorę - przyznał pogodnie Rosjanin, przenosząc dłoń ze skroni na policzek Japończyka. - Chwała i sława należą się przede wszystkim Mari, bo to ona mnie we wszystko wkręciła, chociaż wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli w spisku brała udział cała twoja rodzina. W końcu Minami pomógł mi się ubrać, mama uszyła yukatę... No i pewnie Makkachin też maczał w tym swój mokry nos, bo wczoraj obślinił mi moją najlepszą koszulę. Pewnie dlatego, żebym nie mógł jej dzisiaj założyć.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się uroczo, wyłączając dzięki temu jeszcze kilka ważniejszych ośrodków nerwowych Viktora (poza odczuwaniem bólu wysiadło centrum odpowiadające za mruganie, a ten fragment mózgu związany z oddychaniem był na skraju zapaści), po czym delikatnie pokręcił głową.

\- Raczej nie sądzę, żeby wszyscy ode mnie się w to zaangażowali. Szanuję tatę, ale wydaje mi się, że całym jego wkładem w nasze spotkanie było przyniesienie tu dwóch krzesełek.

Architekt odpowiedział dźwięcznym śmiechem i przyznał kwiaciarzowi rację, jednocześnie nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od okrągłych, bursztynowych oczu. No tak. W sumie gdyby Toshiya też uczestniczył w operacji "wiosenny festiwal", to przygotowałby dla nich nie dwa, a jedno, odpowiednio ciasne siedzisko. Chociaż może nie zrobił tego w trosce o to, żeby zostało im coś do zaliczenia jutro, na właściwej randce? Ech, ci ojcowie. Ciężko było rozgryźć, w którym momencie ostrzyli na ciebie siekierę, w którym uchylali nieba, a kiedy kompletnie nie wiedzieli, jak się sprawy sercowe ich dzieci miały.

I szkoda tylko, że rozbawiony tymi spekulacjami Viktor zupełnie nie zauważył, że uśmiech Yuuriego na słowo "dwóch" jakoś tak dziwnie przygasł...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie, moi kochani, na Wiosennym Festiwalu! Jak możecie zauważyć, to dopiero początek całego zamieszania, a chłopcy muszą się na siebie dobrze napatrzeć, zanim przejdziemy do dalszych wydarzeń. Coś jednak sugeruje, że Yuuriego znów coś gryzie. Czyżby martwił się, że tak przystojny facet jak Viktor mógł zostać przechwycony przez tabun uroczych imprezowiczek? :O
> 
> Ale, ale, nie martwmy się na zapas. Czas na ciekawostki!
> 
> \- Nazwa "Wiosenny Festiwal Hasetsu" została stworzona na bazie festiwalu "Spring Festival Hakata DONTAKU", który odbywa się tuż obok, w Fukuoce i odbywa się również na początku maja.
> 
> \- Świątynia Kagami naprawdę istnieje w Karatsu/Hasetsu i znajduje się w odległości kilometra od onsenu, który był podstawą dla zaprojektowania Yu-topii. Oczywiście w tym AU jest w tym miejscu kwiaciarnia, ale fajnie wiedzieć, że to naprawdę leży tak blisko :)  
> Swoją drogą - Yu-topia w rzeczywistości nazywa się Kagamiyamaonsen i pochodzi najpewniej od nazwy położonego niedaleko na wzgórzu parku Kagamiyama.
> 
> \- Od tego rozdziału znika problematyczne zapisywanie japońskich zdań. Oczywiście trudno zakładać, że Viktor umie się już płynnie posługiwać językiem, ale z pewnością jako zdolny geniusz lingwistyczny potrafi zrozumieć w mowie wiele kluczowych słów, więc i ogólny zarys wypowiedzi jest mu znany. Jest to też ułatwienie dla Was (oraz dla mnie) ^^"
> 
> \- Yukaty, które noszą chłopcy, to nic innego jak stroje pochodzące z oficjalnych grafik przygotowanych na zeszłoroczną akcję "Yuri on Onsen". Kwiaty na yukacie Viktora łatwo jest zidentyfikować, natomiast wzór widoczny u Yuuriego to już takie moje miłe założenie na potrzeby opisów. Żeby jednak nie było - kwiaty śnieżnika naprawdę pasują do koncepcji. Na dodatek nazwa "śnieżnik" (po angielsku znany jako "glory-of-the-snow") w odniesieniu do łyżwiarza wydaje się cokolwiek symboliczna.  
> PS. Jestem z tego porównania niesamowicie dumna, bo zupełnie sama z siebie znalazłam śnieżniki <3
> 
> \- Tysiąc dwieście jenów, które Yuuri zgarnął za wianek z piwonii, to równowartość ok. czterdziestu złotych. Cena może Was nieco przerazić, ale tak po prawdzie i tak jest niska. Znajoma, o której wspominałam przy okazji poprzedniego rozdziału, robi wianki za 70-80 złotych, choć warto też zaznaczyć, że kiedy o to dopytywałam a) trwał akurat sezon na komunie, przez co zamawiane wianki były nieco bardziej skomplikowane i wypaśniejsze, b) no i musi załatwiać sobie materiały po cenach niekoniecznie hurtowych. Yuuri, który część kwiatów hoduje w szklarni oraz ma możliwość hurtowego ich skupu, na pewno wychodzi na tym korzystniej. Stąd właśnie mój kompromis jeśli chodzi o cenę.
> 
>  
> 
> Na tym kończy się dzisiejszy rozdział. Już niebawem (może w piątek?) będziemy się dalej bawić na festiwalu, zobaczymy, co takiego zrobią Viktor i Yuuri, żeby ocieplić nieco kontakty i miło spędzić czas oraz będziemy odliczać czas pozostały do powtórzonej pierwszej randki. Nie możecie się doczekać? Ja też :3
> 
> Nie zapomnijcie więc wpaść do Kwiaciarni!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	18. Kto nad kim wianki plecie

***

Po wymienieniu się komplementami odnośnie yukat, czemu towarzyszyło wyjątkowo długie jak na warunki publiczne spoglądanie sobie w oczy (choć według Viktora "długie" oznaczało w tym przypadku "niewystarczające"), mężczyźni w końcu przysiedli na przygotowanych krzesełkach i korzystając z chwili spokoju, zaczęli wymieniać się nowinkami z ostatnich godzin. A to że Makkachin wyjątkowo mocno szalał dziś na spacerze, przez co biedak tak strasznie się zasapał, że musiał aż uciąć sobie wcześniejszą drzemkę; co się stało, że rodzina Katsukich niespodziewanie stanęła oko w oko z groźbą całkowitego braku goździków na festiwalu (i gdzie ostatecznie odnalazły się brakujące flakony) oraz jak tak w ogóle minął im dzień. Rozmowę sporadycznie przerywali im spacerowicze, którzy jakoś tak chętniej podchodzili do rozbrzmiewającego wesołymi rozmowami stoiska, przeglądali mini-katalog z wiankami, przymierzali te gotowe i ostatecznie zamieniali się w szczęśliwych, lżejszych o kilka setek jenów klientów.

I zanim Viktor i Yuuri się obejrzeli, w takiej atmosferze minęła im praktycznie cała godzina. Niebo stopniowo zaczęło robić się ciepłoróżowe, z intensywną, żółtą linią tam, gdzie jaśniał zachód, a chmury przypominały teraz coś w rodzaju strzępków waty cukrowej, która poszybowała hen, wysoko, byleby dalej od lepkich łapek dzieci. Słońce zatapiało się w horyzont niczym olbrzymie jabłko w kosmicznej misie lukru, podczas gdy drzewa otaczające świątynie pociemniały i stały praktycznie nieruchomo, zwarte, ale dumne jak rząd upieczonych na chrupko kałamarnic...

Rosjanin przełknął gromadzącą się w ustach ślinę. Właściwie to trochę bał się obrócić głowę w bok, przeczuwając, że lada chwila oczy Yuuriego zaczną mu się kojarzyć nie z bursztynami, lecz z dwoma słodkimi karmelkami. Wolał już patrzeć w smakowite niebo i nie wyobrażać sobie, dlatego z taką chęcią schrupałby tego mężczyznę w całości.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął tymczasem Yuuri tuż po obsłużeniu ostatniej klientki, drobnej babuleńki, która z pewną nieśmiałością poprosiła o zrobienie jej kwiatowej szpilki do koka. Gdy pięć minut później fioletowa eustoma ozdobiła przyprószone siwizną włosy Japonki, kwiaciarz zwrócił się do architekta i praktycznie czytając w myślach, poprosił: - Czy mógłbyś pójść po ramune? To woda sodowa. Poznasz ją po takiej specyficznej, lekko niebieskiej butelce. O, o tym kształcie. - Yuuri poruszył dłońmi, jakby zaznaczał wydatne, damskie kształty, na co Viktor parsknął krotkim śmiechem. - No co?

\- Nie, nic. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, wziął kilka wręczonych drobnych i wydostał się zza kontuaru. - Jasne, pójdę. Ramune dwa razy. Schłodzone, nie zmieszane.

Viktor mrugnął przelotnie do Yuuriego, po czym ruszył w stronę głównych, delikatnie rozświetlonych już alejek, gdzie, jak podejrzewał, skupione były budki z jedzeniem i napojami.

Nie pomylił się, tak samo jak bez pudła odgadł, że wraz z obecnością przekąsek można się było spodziewać również tłumów zajadających się nimi ludzi. Przechodnie niczym żywe reklamy prezentowali smakowitości skrywane w cieniu brezentowych bądź drewnianych dachów: oblane syropem jabłka i pokryte czekoladą banany, ikayaki, stanowiące tutejszy rarytas, nabite na patyczki takoyaki oraz dango, które tym szybciej znikały, im mniejsze i smaczniejsze były kulki, czy też wata cukrowa wielkości dzieci (a może to dzieci były dopasowane do wielkości kłębów waty?). Wszystko to stanowiło razem specyficzną, prawdziwie festiwalową atmosferę, kiedy to każdy pozwalał sobie na nieco więcej swobody niż zwykle i nawet rosyjski pracoholik nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zwolnić kroku i nie poprzyglądać się stoiskom z większą uwagą.

\- _Mamo, a gdzie teraz idziemy? Na złote rybki? Wracamy do rybek?_ \- W pewnym momencie Viktor usłyszał obok siebie nieco głośniejsze niż gwarne tło zapytanie. Gdy się rozejrzał, dostrzegł, że autorką wypowiedzi była mała, na oko pięcioletnia dziewczynka, maszerująca razem z mamą tuż obok architekta.

\- _Spodobały ci się, co, Kanako?_ \- zagadnęła trzymająca ją za rękę kobieta. - _Nie, na razie tam nie pójdziemy, bo zaraz zacznie się parada, ale... Co ty na to, żeby zobaczyć tańczącego smoka?_

Dziewczynka otworzyła szeroko usta, a potem szybko przytaknęła, potrząsając brązowym kucykiem.

\- _Chcę! Bardzo chcę!_

Wielu przypadkowych przechodniów z pewnością dokumentalnie by się rozczuliło po takiej rozmowie, ale Viktor po słowach matki przystanął, zmarszczył brwi i... I wtedy wszystko zrozumiał.

A potem zrozumiał jeszcze to, że powinien być gdzieś indziej.

Viktor pospiesznie rozejrzał się ponad głowami ludźmi, niemal od razu odnajdując stoisko z lodami, gdzie spodziewał się dostać schłodzone napoje. Praktycznie w locie zapłacił za dwie butelki ramune, wziął jeszcze tackę sprzedawanych tuż obok taiyaki z pastą z czerwonej fasoli i maszerując na tyle sprawnie, na ile tylko pozwalały mu to niewygodne sandały (niech to Makkachin kopnie, ale Mari miała z nimi rację), wrócił do znajomej alejki. Gdy dotarł na róg, z odległości wypatrzył stoisko Yu-topii.

Yuuri oczywiście siedział sam i powoli rolował w palcach błękitną różę, spoglądając bez szczególnego zainteresowania gdzieś przed siebie. Może na sąsiednie stoisko z loterią, a może gdzieś poza nie? Ciężko powiedzieć. Lecz chociaż jego mina nie mówiła postronnemu obserwatorowi praktycznie nic, Viktor od razu wiedział, że sylwetka wyrażała tylko jedno - samotność. Lekko przygarbione plecy, zwieszone ramiona, złożone dłonie, w których obracał się pojedynczy kwiat. Smutny widok. Smutny Yuuri.

Rosjanin nigdy go takim nie widział i zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć już nigdy więcej.

\- Viktor...? - Zaskoczony Yuuri uniósł głowę, kiedy obok niego niespodziewanie przysiadł architekt, jednocześnie podając mu zimną butelkę z napojem. - Co ty... Już wróciłeś? Ale... nic cię po drodze nie zainteresowało?

\- A tak, było coś takiego. Taki zatroskany, przykuty do krzesełka kwiaciarz - wygłosił Nikiforov i zerknął na zmieszanego Katsukiego. - Yuuri? Powiedz, czy ty próbujesz się mnie pozbyć? Specjalnie wybrałeś moment, kiedy zaczyna się parada, żeby odciągnąć mnie od stoiska, prawda?

Yuuri już chciał ułożyć usta do zaprzeczenia, już niemal słyszał to wygłaszane pospiesznie "nie, nie, to przypadek, nawet nie zerkałem do rozpiski", ale jedno spojrzenie na Viktora i jedna sekunda zwłoki wystarczyła, aby się z tego wycofał.

\- No bo to twój pierwszy festiwal - przyznał bez bicia, gładząc kciukiem szyjkę butelki. - Ja tu siedzę w ramach pracy, ale ty... chociaż ty powinieneś się dziś dobrze bawić. Zanudzisz się, jeśli będziesz tu ze mną siedział.

\- Zanudzić się? Z tobą? Złoto moje, przecież to absolutnie niemożliwe. - Viktor odstawił nieotworzony napój na ziemię, a zamiast tego wziął odłożoną na blat różę i podsunął ją Yuuriemu. - Szczególnie jeśli pozwolisz mi popatrzeć, jak robisz mi mój pierwszy w życiu wianek.

I chociaż przez te ostatnie dni architekt miał naprawdę wiele okazji podpatrzeć kwiaciarza przy pracy, to wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Yuuriego, który ujął różę w dłoń i uśmiechnął się, ni to do niej, ni to do niego. Potem z taką samą ciekawością obserwował, jak Katsuki wykłada na stół odliczony pęk kwiatów, wspiera o kolana łuk grubego drutu z owiniętą na początku żyłką, aż wreszcie sięga po pierwszą różę i zaczyna przymocowywać ją do wianka. Palce lewej dłoni trzymały roślinę na miejscu, a prawa wodziła dookoła, ciasno otaczając łodyżkę zielonym, lekko połyskliwym drucikiem. Potem przychodziła kolej na drugi kwiat, na trzeci, na czwarty... coś, co przypominało w pierwszym momencie mini-bukiecik, zaczęło przeobrażać się w grono, a grono we wstęgę. Róża za różą i liść za liściem, żywa korona tkana przez zdolne dłonie nabierała coraz piękniejszych, wyraźniejszych kształtów. Tym wspanialszych, im łagodniej dotykał ich ten milczący, przypominający leśnego duszka Japończyk.

Viktor nie wiedział już, którą odmianę Yuuriego podziwiał bardziej. Skromnego kwiaciarza, który opowiadał o roślinach prosto, lecz niesamowicie od serca, czy może milczącego, jakby natchnionego artystę, co przemawiał nie słowami, a czułymi gestami? Jak wiele jeszcze miał barw do pokazania? Ile z nich będzie mu dane odkryć? Co znaczyły? Jak wiele skrywał cierni? I przede wszystkim...

...czy o istotę tak kruchą i delikatną jak kwiat będzie umiał właściwie zadbać?

Wzniosłe pytania pozostały bez odpowiedzi, jednak w zamian usta Viktora same się otworzyły, a spomiędzy nich popłynął miękki, rosyjski wiersz:

\- _Kwiat zasuszony i bezwonny_ _  
_ _Znalazłem w książce z dawnych lat,_ _  
_ _I głos marzenia nieuchronny_ _  
_ _Już się do mej duszy wkradł._ _  
_ _Gdzie kwitnął? Jakiej wiosny zaznał?_ _  
_ _Czy długo kwitnął? Kto go rwał?_ _  
_ _Czy go zerwała dłoń przyjazna?_ _  
_ _I po co w książce leżeć miał?_ _  
_ _Czy na pamiątkę czułej schadzki,_ _  
_ _Czy znaczyć miał rozłąki ból,_ _  
_ _Czy był to tylko ślad przechadzki_ _  
_ _W cienistym lesie, w ciszy pól?_ _  
_ _Czy żyje ów? Czy żyje owa?_ _  
_ _Gdzie mają swój zaciszny kąt?_ _  
_ _A może zwiędli już bez słowa,_ _  
_ _Tak jak ten kwiat nieznany zwiądł?_

Deklamujący wiersz Viktor oraz pracujący nad wiankiem Yuuri zaczęli przyciągać uwagę kolejnych, przechodzących aleją spacerowiczów - starszą panią, która jak to starsza pani potrafiła wyczuć swoim szóstym zmysłem ciekawe rzeczy, młodego ojca z pociechą niesioną na ramionach, co niczym majtek na bocianim gnieździe wskazywała kierunek rejsu, trzy młode dziewczyny, które nie wiadomo, czy bardziej były zachwycone kwiatami, czy może przystojnym, skupionym kwiaciarzem... Tłumek powoli gęstniał, cicho wymieniając między sobą komentarze na temat obserwowanego występu, a Yuuri jakby piękniał w oczach, pewniejszy swoich ruchów oraz wyglądu wianka. W końcu ostatnia róża trafiła na swoje miejsce, obwiązana wtapiającym się w tło, zielonym drucikiem. Gdy tylko okrąg zamknął się i spoczął na głowie Rosjanina niczym korona, widzowie zabili brawo, po czym zaczęli kolejno prosić o gotowe wianki bądź zamawiali nowe. Yuuriego na chwilę speszył ten tłumny odzew, ale zaraz do akcji włączył się nieco przytomniejszy Viktor, który powolną, lecz całkiem niezłą jak na gaijina japońszczyzną zajął się klientami, zapisując ich prośby na kartce.

Wreszcie po sprzedaniu pięciu wianków z zapasów i powiększeniem się kolejki o trzy świeże zlecenia tłumek przerzedził się i ostatecznie rozpłynął w morzu przechodniów, najprawdopodobniej przyciągnięty coraz głośniejszymi nawołaniami do zabawy. Mężczyźni na powrót zostali sami.

\- Co to był za wiersz? - zapytał po chwili Yuuri, kiedy zaczął przygotować pęk pachnącej lawendy do pierwszego zamówienia.

\- Miło by było powiedzieć, że mój, ale niestety. To Puszkina. Takiego znanego, rosyjskiego poety - odparł Viktor i westchnął, deczko żartobliwie, a trochę z prawdziwym zawodem, że nie mógł zachwycić Yuuriego czymś prawdziwie swoim. W końcu Bozia dała talent do rysowania i niezłą pamięć do głupot, ale nic do pisania. Zaraz jednak obrócił się i posłał kwiaciarzowi delikatny uśmiech. - Opowiadał o znalezionym w książce kwiecie, który miał być symbolem dawnej, zapomnianej już miłości.

\- Ach. Aha. No tak. - Katsuki umknął spojrzeniem w bok, odkładając lawendę na stół. - Wiesz, może to okropne zabrzmi, bo przecież nic z niego nie zrozumiałem, ale... pięknie recytujesz. Naprawdę. Twój głos brzmiał tak, jakbyś to ty tęsknił za tym kwiatem.

Yuuri umilkł, a że nie wiedział już, co ma dalej począć z rękami, oczami, policzkami i w ogóle całym sobą, dlatego złapał jedną z przyniesionych rybek taiyaki i zaczął ją stopniowo podgryzać. W ten sposób pozbawił Viktora szansy na obserwowanie słodko niepewnej miny, ale architekt szybko mu to wybaczył. Takie wspólne, zgodne milczenie i nastrojowy półmrok też miały w sobie coś urokliwego...

O. O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż tuż. Dwie minuty później wiszące nad ich głowami lampiony zapaliły się, zalewając okolicę łagodnym, czerwonawym światłem, a z oddali rozbrzmiały bębny świadczące o rozpoczynającej się paradzie. Ci ludzie, którzy zapomnieli o zabawie lub wydawali się nią mniej zainteresowani, po kilku taktach muzyki zwrócili głowy ku centrum parku, po czym stopniowo ruszyli w stronę świątyni Kagami, skąd rozpoczynał się przemarsz. Na swoich miejscach pozostali tylko zapaleni zakupowicze, którzy postanowili skorzystać z okazji, że tłumy się przerzedziły, oraz, oczywiście, sami sklepikarze.

Miejsce zjedzonej rybki z ciasta wkrótce zajął drut z doczepioną do niego lawendą, gdy znacznie spokojniejszy i pewniejszy siebie Yuuri zaczął skręcać pierwsze opłacone zlecenie. Wciąż podtrzymywał milczenie, chociaż może to bardziej dlatego, bo wsłuchiwał się w niezrozumiałe przez odległość okrzyki i przytłumione klaskanie, towarzyszące bębnowej muzyce. W sumie Viktor też nieco nadstawiał ucha, pomrukując w rytm podczas jedzenia, jednak jemu o wiele bardziej marzyło się, żeby zagłuszyć paradę komplementami, którymi pragnął obsypać siedzącego przy nim mężczyznę. Tylko czy dzięki nim choć trochę by się rozpogodził? Czy może jeszcze bardziej zamknąłby się w sobie niczym wrażliwa na dotyk mimoza?

\- Na O-bon zamienię się z Mari - powiedział nagle i trochę bez kontekstu Yuuri, choć zjadający taiyaki Viktor praktycznie od razu odgadł, co leżało kwiaciarzowi na sercu. - Wezmę dzień wolny i wtedy pokażę ci wszystko tak jak trzeba. Odwiedzimy świątynię, pójdziemy na strzelnicę, obejrzymy fajerwerki i będziemy bawić się do rana - obiecał, ale zaraz nieco posmutniał. - Tylko że to dopiero za trzy miesiące...

\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy - odparł Viktor, pospiesznie kończąc drugą rybkę. - Wystarczy, że będziesz ze mną. Jak jutro. Na naszej randce.

Yuuri wyprostował się jak struna, ale nie przerwał pracy. Chociaż... czy mu się zdawało, czy uszy Japończyka wydawały się takie jakby nieco ciemniejsze?

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się więc, kontynuując wywód.

\- A potem zobaczę cię pojutrze. Odwiedzę cię w niedzielę. Zajrzę do sklepu w poniedziałek. Przywitam się we wtorek. Zjemy coś razem w środę. Wpadnę za tydzień. W każdym tygodniu. Za miesiąc. Za dwa. A nawet za trzy. - Viktor nachylił się w stronę Yuuriego i delikatnie oparł głowę o jego ramię. Mocniej nie próbował, bo nie chciał mu przeszkadzać w pleceniu wianka. - Widzisz? I już zleciało. A to wszystko dlatego, bo każdy moment, który z tobą spędzam, jest jedyny i najlepszy.

\- Viktor - szepnął niespodziewanie Yuuri, a dłonie trzymające pęczek lawendy opadły z powrotem na kolana. - Czy ty...?

Enigmatyczne pytanie zawisło jednak gdzieś między odgłosami bębnów, które z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz głośniejsze, jakby... zbliżały się coraz bardziej do alei i zaraz miały... się...

\- Yuuri, czy to możliwe? - Viktor uniósł głowę i obejrzał się na towarzysza, ale Katsuki tylko bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem! Nie widziałem planu trasy!

Po kilku uderzeniach serca, które wydawały się mgnieniem oka i wiecznością jednocześnie, Viktor zerwał się z miejsca i chwytając Yuuriego za dłoń, wyciągając go z budki wprost na alejkę. W tym samym momencie okazało się, że wzdłuż prostopadle ulokowanej do nich uliczki zaczęła kroczyć kolumna przebranych w krótkie, barwne hapi bębniarzy, za którymi sunął potężny, czarno-czerwony, materiałowy smok. Cały handel na ten jeden moment kompletnie zamarł, a wszyscy skupili się na przemykającym korowodzie. Większość dzieci reagowała zgodnym jękiem zachwytu, natomiast co żywsze maluchy podskakiwały bądź biegły za stworem, chcąc go jak najdokładniej obejrzeć. A kto wie - może nawet zajrzeć do paszczy? Tyle dobrego, że smok był porządnie nakarmiony i tylko łypał na boki żółtymi ślepiami, potrząsając kosmatym łbem. Dorośli za to nieco bardziej powściągliwie podziwiali paradę z odległości, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie uśmiechali się i nie wznosili dziękczynnych okrzyków. Czasami byli w tym nie mniej entuzjastyczni co dzieci.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że z tobą nie można się nudzić! - wyznał spontanicznie Viktor, nawet nie licząc, że cokolwiek zostanie usłyszane w tym radosnym hałasie. - Więc nie dziw się, że pragnę spędzić z tobą każdy dzień życia...!

Ale stał się cud - a może to była boska interwencja, zważywszy na okoliczności oraz bliską obecność świątyni? - i architekt poczuł, że mniejsza dłoń mocniej zaciska się w jego dłoni.

\- ...ja z tobą też... - usłyszał cicho tuż obok siebie.

A gdy obrócił głowę i zobaczył błyski lampionów odbijające się w najpiękniejszych znanych mu oczach, Viktor wiedział, że chyba całkiem zwariuje, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi. Więc zwariował - tak mocno, że zdjął z siebie wianek z niebieskich róż, wsunął go na głowę zdezorientowanego Yuuriego, objął go w pasie i w końcu pocałował przy wszystkich ludziach prosto z zarumieniony policzek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w Kwiaciarni już po raz osiemnasty! :3 Aż miło popatrzeć, że fabuła dociągnęła do tylu części, a ukwieceni chłopcy coraz chętniej się całują. Można więc chyba przypuszczać, że za tydzień nie będzie gorzej, prawda? ;)
> 
> Ciekawostki tajmu:
> 
> \- Pojawiło się trochę nazw rozmaitych smakowitości, które szczególnie łatwo można dostać na japońskich festiwalach. Ikayaki to właśnie pieczone kałamarnice, podawane na patyku, takoyaki to znów kuleczki z ciasta oraz kawałkami ośmiornicy. Taiyaki to rybka z ciasta przypominająca gofry, która jest nadziewana na słodko bądź słono, a dango - zbliżone do mochi kluski, również robione z mochiko (ryżowej mąki). Do popularnych smakołyków należą również banany w czekoladzie (i posypką), jabłka w karmelu czy wata cukrowa. No i jest jeszcze ramune, popularne nie tylko od święta, czyli woda sodowa sprzedawana w specjalnych butelkach, które otwiera się poprzez wepchnięcie kulki (szklanej, marmurowej, różnie bywa) do wewnątrz, inicjując w ten sposób bąbelkowanie. A to zaledwie ułamek istniejących dań - nie można wszak zapominać o yakisobie, karaage, naleśnikach, kruszonym lodzie z syropem... :F
> 
> \- Przytoczony przez Viktora wiersz jest autorstwa niejednokrotnie wspominanego w Dziabowersum Aleksandra Puszkina i ma troszkę mało oryginalny tytuł "Kwiat". W pewnym momencie chciałam przytoczyć go tutaj razem z oryginalną pisownią, ale gdybym potem musiała wkleić go raz jeszcze jako tłumaczenie, to byłoby z tym więcej zachodu niż pożytku. Ale tak, kursywa oznacza, że Viktor mówił to po rosyjsku, dlatego też Yuuri go nie zrozumiał. I gdyby jeszcze kiedyś w tekście pojawiała się kursywa, to można założyć, że ten tekst jest w innym języku niż reszta (np. gdyby rozdział był z perspektywy Viktora i normą był angielski, ale w pewnym momencie zagadałby np. po japońsku, który większość bohaterów i tak rozumie). Tak samo wyszło to więc w przypadku rozmowy w tłumie.  
> Po skończeniu fanfika będę musiała to rozsądnie ujednolicić...
> 
> \- A skoro przy tym jesteśmy - imię Kanako może wam się wydawać absolutnie przypadkowe, ale absolutnie przypadkowe nie jest, bo właśnie młoda trenerka Minamiego nazywa się Kanako Odagaki (choć tu uznajcie to za jedynie mrugnięcie oczkiem, a nie objawienie samej odmłodnionej postaci). Przy okazji pani Kanako to również prawdziwa łyżwiarka, która pomagała przy tworzeniu choreografii do YoI.
> 
> \- Parada ze smokiem również została zaczerpnięta z Hakata Dontaku Festival, czyli wiosennego festiwalu odbywającego się w Fukuoce.
> 
> \- Wspomniany przez Yuuriego O-bon to ważne, sierpniowe święto ku czci zmarłych. Nie tylko odwiedza się wtedy groby zmarłych, ale można się także pobawić na letnich festiwalach, które częściej kojarzymy z anime.
> 
> Więc! Co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie i czy Viktor przypadkiem nie zaliczy plaskacza prosto we własny policzek - tego dowiecie się oczywiście już w kolejnym odcinku naszej kwiatowej serii. Nie ukrywam też, że rozdział 19 będzie jednym z ważniejszych, więc przemocno trzymam kciuki, żeby wszystko w nim wyszło jak trzeba i żebyście byli z niego zadowoleni. Ale powinniście być. Tak mi coś w głębi serca podpowiada :3
> 
> A póki co żegnam się i do zobaczyska w przyszłym tygodniu!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	19. Przez kwiaciarnię do serca

***

Nikt ze stojących dookoła ludzi nie zauważył, co się stało między Nikiforovem i Katsukim, a oni sami też nie wyglądali na odpowiednio przytomnych, żeby być w stanie rozsądnie to skomentować. Tuż po całusie Viktor ostrożnie wycofał się na krok i zamarł, oczekując co najmniej solidnego plaskacza w swój własny policzek, jednak Yuuri zdołał tylko niepewnie poruszyć ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a nie mógł. Może próbował zganić Rosjanina za ten nierozsądny ruch, a może wyznać, że on też... jednak zanim cokolwiek wymamrotał, ich uwagę nagle skradł olbrzymi bęben, który dryfował na tratwie zaraz za smokiem, oraz śpiew zagrzewających paradę werblistów, ubranych w niebieskie happi. Viktor i Yuuri przystanęli obok siebie, bezgłośnie dając sobie kilka minut na zastanowienie się, lecz tak się skupili na oglądanym pokazie, który jeszcze przed chwilą uważali za niemożliwy do zobaczenia, że cała sprawa z pocałunkiem jakoś tak naturalnie odeszła w niepamięć.

Może to i lepiej, patrząc na to w kontekście kolejnych wydarzeń...

Reszta festiwalu upłynęła pod znakiem coraz chętniej zaglądających w boczne alejki klientów, opowiadania wierszy i przysłów z kwiatami w rolach tytułowych oraz przyuczania Viktora w trudnej sztuce plecenia wianków. Szczególnie to ostatnie okazało się swoistym strzałem w dziesiątkę. Przyciągnięte przedstawieniem dzieci śmiały się i dopingowały architekta, gdy ten niezgrabnie obwiązywał jedną różę za drugą, próbując stworzyć coś, co nawet jeśli nie okaże się szczególnie urodziwe, to chociaż nie będzie uwłaczać marce Yu-topii. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że Viktor uhonorował swoim krzywym dziełem uśmiechającego się do niego Yuuriego, a kilka bardziej zaangażowanych w sprawę dzieci od razu poprosiło o możliwość zorganizowania wiankowych warsztatów, za odpowiednim dofinansowaniem ze strony rodziców oczywiście.

I tak przy wtórze dziecięcego chichotu oraz odległego huku wystrzeliwanych fajerwerków fantastyczny wieczór dobiegł końca, ale tylko po to, by ustąpić miejsca znacznie lepszej okazji. Ich drugiej "pierwszej" randce.

Nowy dzień wydawał się całkiem pogodny - na niebie kłębiło się co prawda trochę chmur, które uprzejmie przypominały "jesteśmy nad morzem, więc nie znacie dnia ani godziny, kiedy poszarzejemy i przyniesiemy ulewę nad ląd", ale było na tyle ciepło i słonecznie, że Viktor od razu porzucił myśl o braniu jakiejkolwiek marynarki. Chwycił za to ulubioną, jasnoszarą koszulę (tę, która dwa dni wcześniej przeżyła bliski kontakt trzeciego stopnia ze śliną Makkachina, ale obecnie była już czysta i wyprasowana), założył ją do granatowych spodni oraz gładkiej, zielonkawej koszulki i wyszedł do Yu-topii, po drodze podrzucając pudla pod opiekę bawiących się przy zamkniętym Ice Castle trojaczkom.

Na Viktorze nie robiło specjalnego wrażenia to, że praktycznie do północy siedział na festiwalu, więc po uprzątnięciu stoiska i odprowadzeniu Yuuriego pod dom spać poszedł dopiero koło godziny drugiej. Już od samej siódmej nie mógł przestać myśleć o Tym Dniu, dlatego kilka minut przed dziesiątą architekt stawił się pod drzwiami kwiaciarni i zaczął wypatrywać w oknach na piętrze swojej Złotowłosej, która zrzuci mu z góry warkocz, oznajmiając, że też nie mogła się doczekać.

Życie okazało się jednak nieco mniej romantyczne, bo Yuuri przyszedł od strony podjazdu, a po jego rozwichrzonych, czarnych (a nie złotych) włosach dało się zauważyć, że wciąż był trochę wyczerpany po pracy na stoisku. Z jednej strony Viktor miał pewne wyrzuty sumienia, że tak to się niekorzystnie dla nich ułożyło, ale z drugiej zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, że z tego powodu kwiaciarz zrezygnował ze stylizacji włosów na rzecz uroczej grzywki i znajomych okularów. Do kompletu Yuuri nosił gładkie, szarawe, podwinięte do łydek spodnie oraz cienką, niebieską bluzę z krótkim rękawem oraz powiewającymi u szyi trokami. Viktor uśmiechnął się na ten widok. No ładnie. Gdyby Chris popatrzył na nich z boku, stwierdziłby z kpiną, że prędzej wybierają się na zakupy spożywcze niż na pierwszą w życiu randkę, ale sam Rosjanin był tym bardziej niż wniebowzięty.

\- Hej, Viktor. Przepraszam, że nie wcześniej, ale... - przywitał się Yuuri, a potem uniósł brwi, widząc, że zadowolony architekt wyraźnie ukrywa za sobą dłonie. - Czy coś się stało?

\- Tak jakby. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, jednak żeby na nią zasłużyć, musisz się najpierw oddać w moje ręce - powiedział głębokim, nieco figlarnym tonem, obserwując, jak oczy Yuuriego rozszerzają się ze zdumienia, a uszy czerwienieją. Zaraz jednak Viktor zaśmiał się i dodał, wyciągając zza siebie szal: - Założę ci przepaskę i zaprowadzę na miejsce, dobrze? To niedaleko, obiecuję.

Yuuri zamrugał niepewnie, a po jego nietęgiej minie można było z łatwością wywnioskować, że przez myśli przegalopowało mu "tysiąc powodów związanych z porwaniami i domami rozpusty, dla których nie powinien się na coś takiego zgadzać". Ostatecznie jednak kwiaciarz skinął głową i podszedł do architekta, pozwalając zasłonić sobie oczy.

Gdy Viktor upewnił się, że Yuuri niczego nie widzi, delikatnie ujął go pod ramię i powoli ruszył przed siebie, wydając ciche komendy, gdy tylko na chodniku pojawiła się jakaś wystająca płyta, gdy natrafiali na światła albo gdy musieli zmienić kierunek. Cel pieszej podróży nie był jakoś mocno oddalony, ale idąc we dwójkę i rozmawiając o tym, jak dziwne było uczucie, kiedy niczego się nie widziało (za to słuch i węch wyostrzały się niesamowicie), spacer wydawał się dłuższy niż zazwyczaj. Nie, żeby Viktor na to narzekał. W sumie to traktował przechadzkę jako pierwszą atrakcję dzisiejszego dnia oraz dyskretny sposób na zacieśnienie kontaktów w jednym.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że tak mi ufasz - przyznał Viktor, skręcając z Katsukim w ostatnią uliczkę. A skoro już przy ufności byli, to gdyby tylko Yuuri zdawał sobie sprawę, ilu ludzi z ciekawością przyglądało im się w ciągu ostatniego kwadransa, zamiast randki miałby spektakularny pogrzeb. Ale czy własny, czy też może doprowadzonego do wylewu Yuuriego... ciężko było jednoznacznie zawyrokować. - Chociaż nie wiem, czy tak samo dobrze poradziłbym sobie, gdybym musiał ci pomagać przy układaniu bukietów.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się uroczo na to spostrzeżenie, a Viktor pomyślał, że gdyby nie to, że grał akurat odpowiedzialnego przewodnika, chyba wystartowałby w górę jak rakieta i zrobił rundkę po orbicie, tak bardzo nosiło go ze szczęścia.

\- Myślę, że pracuję w tym fachu już na tyle długo, że mógłbym to robić z zamkniętymi oczami... Ale oczywiście to nie tak, żebym się chwalił! Po prostu z doświadczenia wiem, że potrafię rozpoznawać róże po łodygach, kiedy układam je w ciemnej chłodni... - Yuuri urwał, gdy niespodziewanie się zatrzymali i odruchowo obejrzał się w bok, tam, gdzie czuwał przy nim Rosjanin. - Viktor?

\- Wszystko w porządku, _zolotsye_ \- odezwał się Viktor, puszczając rękę Japończyka. - Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Chwilę potem Viktor przystanął tuż za Yuurim i zaczął rozplątywać węzeł tiulowego szala, który pożyczył od Yuuko.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że kino i kolacja to trochę zbyt oklepane scenariusze, a poza tym nie chciałem cię tam zabierać tylko dlatego, bo wcześniej nam się nie udało. No ale skoro dowiedziałem się, że tak cenisz mojego bloga i ogólnie lubisz design, więc pomyślałem o... - Viktor wreszcie rozwiązał przepaskę i zdjął ją z oczu mrugającego Yuuriego. - ...muzeum.

Pierwsza reakcja zdezorientowanego jasnością kwiaciarza wydawała się wyjątkowo korzystna - nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył na front budynku, a nieznaczny uśmiech przygasł, by ustąpić miejsca szczeremu zaskoczeniu. Tak, udało się. Viktor spodziewał się, że gdyby poszli do jakiegoś wystawnego miejsca, Yuuri na pewno spanikowałby i bałby się o swój strój, dlatego właśnie już wczoraj poprosił go o założenie czegoś luźnego i wygodnego. W ten sposób mogli spędzić czas w takim stylu, jaki Yuuri bardziej preferował - nieformalnie, rozmawiając na błahe tematy i mając możliwość ulotnienia się w każdym momencie, w którym wpadną na lepszy pomysł. Viktor nie wątpił jednak, że ta konkretna wystawa i tak im się spodoba. Mimo wszystko stawiał tu na szali swój autorytet jako "Rose".

\- Czytałem, że od szesnastego wieku Hasetsu było znane jako centrum produkcji naczyń w stylu _Hasetsu_ _ware_ i że mają tutaj zgromadzoną piękną kolekcję starej ceramiki - podkreślił architekt, chowając chustę do kieszeni spodni. - A poza tym na samym końcu jest kącik, gdzie można samodzielnie pomalować wypalane na zapleczu naczynia i kupić je na pamiątkę, więc gdybyś tylko chciał to-

\- Nie da rady.

Szczerze powiedziawszy - Viktor nie tego się spodziewał. Zrozumiałby rumieniec, może jakieś skromne "nie trzeba było", ale tak czysta, krótka i podobna do sytuacji z pierwszej randki odpowiedź była dla niego zwyczajnie niezrozumiała.

\- Co? - wydukał, spoglądając na kwiaciarza. - Ale czemu? Nie podoba ci się? Nie masz na to ochoty?

\- Viktor, głuptasie. - Yuuri ruszył do przodu, wszedł na niskie schody prowadzące do wejścia, po czym wskazał na wiszącą na przeszklonych drzwiach tabliczkę. - Spójrz. Dzisiaj jest zamknięte.

Rosjanin przystanął obok i zerknął na informację dla odwiedzających: pod japońską inskrypcją widniała również angielska, która informowała, że w soboty i święta muzeum było nieczynne.

A dziś była sobota. I święto.

\- Ja... Ja wcale... - Viktor okazał się być jedynym, który nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Jak mógł sprawdzić w Internecie wszystko, począwszy od adresu, ceny biletów, opinii odwiedzających, odległości od knajpek tak na wypadek, gdyby jednak zgłodnieli, na opracowaniu trasy, po której poprowadził Yuuriego z opaską na oczach skończywszy, a nie zerknął nawet na dni pracy muzeum? "Bo w Petersburgu wolne były wtorki" odpowiedział sam sobie. "W Petersburgu to były wtorki."

A więc zrobił to. Po raz drugi tak ważny dla nich dzień okazał się...

\- O nie. Nie rób takiej miny. Nie po tym, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś - rzucił cicho Yuuri i zanim Viktor zdążył się załamać, kwiaciarz zrobił niejednoznaczną minę i niespodziewanie chwycił go za rękę. - W porządku, w takim razie przejmuję tę randkę. Chodź.

Teraz to Viktor dał się ciągnąć w nieznane, choć tym razem darowali sobie zabawy z opaskami, zagadywaniem oraz - na co miał szczerą nadzieję - pechowo zamkniętymi lokalami-niespodziankami. Zresztą, Rosjanin i tak średnio wiedział, w jakiej części miasta się znajdowali ani na co takiego wpadł Yuuri, jakkolwiek nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby zostawić wszystko w jego rękach. W końcu gorzej być nie mogło, praw...? Viktor ugryzł się w język. Nie, nieprawda, zawsze mogło być gorzej, mogli wpaść do studzienki kanalizacyjnej albo mógł ich napaść dziki rosomak. Nie kusić losu - oto, co musiał sobie na nowo wbić do tej pustej, łysiejącej pałki.

Tymczasem w oddali zamajaczył ciąg sosen, wyglądających jak długi, poprzeczny żywopłot, który odgradzał wysokim murem coś, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie. Po pewnym czasie Viktor zaczął jednak stopniowo rozpoznawać skrzek mew i szum wody, aż w końcu do jego nosa dotarła charakterystyczna, słonawa nuta. Znał ją. Takie samo było powietrze w Petersburgu, szczególnie gdy człowiek zapuścił się w pobliże portu.

Tak pachniało morze.

\- O, i jesteśmy - powiedział Yuuri, gdy minęli drzewa i przystanęli z Viktorem na szczycie krótkich, prowadzących w dół schodów.

Widok z niskiego wału był naprawdę malowniczy. Niebo i woda zdawały się mieć ten sam stonowany odcień błękitu, który rozpraszały jedynie cienkie paski bieli - chmur dla górnej części i spienionych bałwanów dla dolnej. Piaszczysty brzeg raz za razem omywały spokojne fale, burząc się i znikając, gdy tylko zbliżyły się do lądu, natomiast w tle zatoki majestatycznie wznosiły się wzgórza: większe, mniejsze, rozciągające się od lewej i prawej strony bądź wynurzające się z samej wody niczym wyspy. Nad widocznym na horyzoncie lądem szarzały znów dalekie łaty szarości, ani to zwiastujące załamanie pogody, ani będące łagodnymi, puchatymi barankami. Mimo to dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale i to było aż dziwne, że dookoła nie widać było żywego ducha. Ani turystów, ani staruszków, ani przynajmniej jakiegoś właściciela z psem. Widocznie większość ludzi wciąż odchorowywała wczorajszy festiwal.

\- Na szczęście plaży nie zamykają nigdy - zażartował Yuuri, po czym puścił rękę Viktora i zszedł ze stopni. Na dole zsunął trampki ze stóp i z butami w dłoniach ruszył przez piaszczysty pas aż do omywającej brzeg wody. - No dobra, jak jest sztorm to zamykają, ale nie tak dosłownie. No i dziś nie mamy się o co martwić.

\- Yuuri, codziennie mnie zaskakujesz. - Odczarowany Viktor zzuł jasne mokasyny i na gołe stopy podbiegł bliżej kwiaciarza. - Wygląda na to, że całą organizację powinienem zostawić tobie.

\- Nie no, to nie tak. Plaża to żadna atrakcja. Raczej opcja awaryjna - wyjaśnił skromnie. - Poza tym byłem wczoraj dość mocno rozkojarzony, więc szczerze się ucieszyłem, gdy powiedziałeś, że masz już coś zaplanowane.

"Zaplanowane i tylko zaplanowane" pomyślał z ironią Viktor, jednak darował sobie mówienie tego na głos. Nie było sensu psuć humoru, szczególnie że obaj z zadowoleniem spacerowali ramię w ramię po plaży. No a gdyby tamten plan jednak wypalił, raczej nie mogliby tak wesoło wymachiwać butami i drobić jak dwójka szczęśliwych pingwinów po uciekającym spod stóp piasku. Przecież nie było tego złego, co by na jeszcze lepsze nie wyszło.

\- I w ogóle... nie chciałem ci tego mówić na miejscu, ale znam tamto muzeum. Byłem w nim dwa razy przy okazji wycieczek szkolnych i raz na studiach, już po poznaniu "Blue Rose" - wyznał po chwili Yuuri, powoli wydeptując ślady wzdłuż brzegu. Po kilkunastu krokach przyszła jednak fala i zalała plażę razem z wędrującym po niej kwiaciarzem. - Ale oczywiście to nie tak, że już wszystko o nim wiem. Z chęcią poszedłbym tam znowu.

\- Ał, Yuuri, to bolało. Wiesz, że po dwóch pierwszych zdaniach niemal całkowicie zgasiłeś mój entuzjazm? - zaśmiał się Viktor. - Dlaczego miałbym wyciągać cię do muzeum, które tak dobrze znasz?

\- Bo z tobą to co innego. - Idący przodem Yuuri niespodziewanie się zatrzymał i obejrzał się na Viktora. Czarne kosmyki nieposłusznie powiewały na wszystkie strony i nawet próbowały wedrzeć się za okulary, ale kwiaciarz zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Widział przed sobą tylko jednego, jedynego mężczyznę. - W ogóle z tobą to zawsze jest co innego. Onigiri smakują lepiej. Praca mija szybciej. Wianki plecie się łatwiej. A życie wydaje się takie... dobre.

Gdy to mówił, Viktor również przystanął i oniemiały chłonął obraz - jak Yuuri stał na tle błękitnego nieba, a jego cienka, granatowa bluza falowała luźno, kołysząc się na podmuchach bryzy. Po prostu tak sobie istniał i uśmiechał się delikatnie, acz pewnie, z całego serca wierząc w słowa, które powiedział. Których nie lękał się wypowiedzieć. I które nie zawahał się mu ofiarować.

\- I twierdzisz tak nawet po tym, jak wystawiłem cię na kilka prób? - upewnił się Viktor.

\- Nawet. A może przede wszystkim - przyznał spokojnie Yuuri. - Bo gdyby było zbyt idealnie, mógłbym zwątpić i uciec.

Viktor pokręcił głową. Nie, nie dlatego, że się nie zgadzał. Po prostu nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak zasłużył sobie na tego chłopaka.

\- Ja też ci się do czegoś przyznam. Kiedy cię poznałem, byłem tobą oczarowany. Może nawet nie oczarowany. Oszalałem na twoim punkcie. Byłeś tak nieśmiały, że zupełnie nie rozumiałeś moich starań, a jednocześnie potrafiłeś być bardzo nieprzewidywalny w słowach i gestach... Momentami zawstydzałeś nawet mnie - odparł Viktor i zbliżył się do Yuuriego. Gołe stopy zapadały się w mokry, chłodny piasek, ale architekt to zignorował. Gdy już zrównał się z kwiaciarzem, skinął zachęcająco głową i znów ruszyli przed siebie brzegiem plaży. - A potem zacząłem cię poznawać. Dowiedziałem się, że pijesz latte, że uczyłeś się ikebany, że twoim ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski, że jesteś większym realistą niż wyglądasz. Że jest wiele rzeczy, których się wstydzisz i jeszcze więcej takich, których nie boisz się zrobić. Że podziwiałeś mnie od lat.

\- I co? Jesteś tym zawiedziony? - Yuuri ostrożnie zerknął w bok, na uśmiechającego się pod nosem towarzysza, ale Viktor od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Kiedy cię poznałem, byłem tobą oczarowany, może nawet odrobinę zafiksowany - powtórzył. - Dziś to uczucie jest inne. Spokojniejsze. Pewniejsze. A przede wszystkim umiem się do niego przyznać.

Viktor spojrzał przed siebie, na linię brzegu, gdzie ziemia, woda i niebo toczyły ze sobą równoczesną walkę. Gdzieś wewnątrz jego własnego serca działa się podobna bitwa: perfekcjonisty, który wciąż tkwił pośród góry projektów i zobowiązań, lekkoducha, co żądał swobodnego dostępu do marzeń i zwykłego faceta wrzuconego w wir ciekawego, choć czasami męczącego życia. Do tej pory skupiał się na tylko jednym z nich, a resztę zamykał pod kluczem i chował niczym walizkę na dno szafy. Ale dziś, być może po raz pierwszy od zawsze, widział rozwiązanie dla wszystkich "siebie". Zrozumiał, że istniał ktoś, dla kogo nie musiał grać żadnej z tych ról, a być po prostu Viktorem.

Mewy pokrzykiwały w górze, jakby zgadzały się z tymi rozważaniami. Oj dobra już, dobra. Miesiąc temu wołałyście, jakie to życie jest trudne, a dziś wszystko w waszych dziobach brzmiało tak miło.

Bo może faktycznie takie było.

\- Yuuri. Kocham cię.

Gdzieś tam, w tle, dało się usłyszeć warkot wypływającego w zatokę kutra, a od strony stojących w pobliżu plaży domostw wesoło zaszczekał pies. Skupiony na rozbrzmiewających odgłosach Viktor nawet nie zauważył, że od pewnego momentu szedł sam, ale kiedy zorientował się, że ciepła obecność po prawej stronie zniknęła, zatrzymał się i obejrzał się za siebie. Yuuri przystanął kilka kroków wcześniej i uśmiechał się tak samo łagodnie jak do tej pory - najpierw sekundę, dwie, trzy, cztery... Potem jego uśmiech lekko się załamał, brwi podjechały do góry, buty wypadły z dłoni i nieoczekiwanie Japończyk kucnął.

W kolejnej chwili splótł ze sobą ręce i ukrył twarz między nimi.

\- Yuuri? - Rosjanin zawrócił i nachylił się nad Japończykiem. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak... Nie... Nie wiem - wypalił, unosząc dłoń w prośbie o pauzę. - Daj mi chwilę.

Łatwo było powiedzieć, żeby poczekał, szczególnie że ta niejednoznaczna, nagła reakcja nieźle go wystraszyła. Mimo to Viktor milczał, przypatrując się Yuuriemu, aż ten po jakiejś minucie udawania kamienia uniósł głowę i trochę czerwony, a trochę zdeterminowany zerknął na architekta.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien tego, co powiedziałeś?

\- Oczywiście. I jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci to powtórzyć tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba - przytaknął Viktor, a potem spojrzał ciepło na ukochanego, układając usta w to samo, słodkie, szczere wyznanie co poprzednio. - Yuuri, kocham cię. Naprawdę cię kocham. Mocno, szczerze, do końca życia i z całego serca. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że-

\- Stop, stop, wystarczy. Proszę, nie rób tego.

Viktor zamilkł więc, nie rozumiejąc, czego w takim razie Yuuri po nim oczekiwał. Nie wyglądał na jakoś niesamowicie roztrzęsionego tą sytuacją, ale o opanowaniu też ciężko było mówić. Czyżby nie spodziewał się, że Viktor powie to tak po prostu? Bez uprzedzenia? Bez odpowiedniego, klimatycznego, romantycznego wstępu złożonego z kolacji, czekoladek i świec? Czy to znaczyło, że się... wygłupił?

Ale równie nagle, co Yuuri zniknął Viktorowi z oczu, kwiaciarz niespodziewanie plasnął się otwartymi dłońmi w twarz, stanął na nogi i nim którykolwiek z nich powiedział choćby słowo, ruszył wprost do morza. Dopiero gdy woda sięgnęła praktycznie granicy nogawek, mężczyzna zatrzymał się i zamarł, spoglądając nieruchomo w dal. Milczał. Myślał. Patrzył. Czasami delikatnie potrząsał głową, czasami otwierał usta, ale zaraz je zamykał i rezygnował. I w końcu kiedy jego pierś poruszyła się nieco głębiej przy nabieranym wdechu, ramiona rozluźniły się, a sylwetka zwróciła się w stronę lądu, uspokojony Yuuri powoli wrócił do Viktora.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, zbierając swoje trampki z piasku. - Musiałem się nad czymś zastanowić.

\- Przyznam, że wyglądało to dość strasznie. Sądziłem już, że zamierzasz rzucić się do wody, a jak tylko zanurkujesz, to zmienisz się w syrenkę i odpłyniesz w siną dal - zażartował Rosjanin.

\- I byłby ze mnie podwodny kwiaciarz? W takim razie musiałbym się przerzucić na plecenie wianków z wodorostów i robienie bukietów z korali. - Yuuri ostrożnie się uśmiechnął, ale dość szybko jego twarz znów przygasła, a czoło przecięła drobna zmarszczka. - Viktor? Czy mam ci na to odpowiedzieć... teraz? - spytał lakonicznie, jednak architekt od razu rozgryzł, co miał na myśli.

\- Nie, niekoniecznie. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Tyle mi wystarcza - uspokoił.

Ale Yuuri wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wydawało się raczej, jakby ta fraza "tyle mi wystarcza", którą obaj zacięcie stosowali od miesiąca, wcale nie była taka wystarczająca. I może właśnie dlatego Yuuri uniósł podbródek i wyznał coś, czego Viktor nie spodziewał się usłyszeć ani na tym spacerze, ani chyba w tym życiu:

\- Ty też jesteś dla mnie niesamowicie ważny. Tak ważny, że serce mnie bolało, gdy na początku myślałem o twoim wyjeździe, a przez te pięć dni, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy, wszystko dookoła przypominało mi o tobie. Sklep, dom, szklarnia, podjazd, nawet ulica, bo na przekór moim obawom wciąż liczyłem, że się pojawisz. Zawsze tak jest. Chcę cię widzieć, ale jednocześnie wstydzę się tego, jak bardzo umiem chcieć - wyliczył, po czym westchnął ciężko. - Tylko że ja zupełnie nie wiem, jak to jest z kimś być. Nigdy nie byłem szczerze zakochany.

\- Rozumiem...

\- Nie, poczekaj - wtrącił natychmiast Yuuri, napierając nieco bardziej na Viktora. - Ale jeśli... Jeśli to uczucie miałbym nazwać jednym słowem, to to może być miłość. Tyle że wydaje mi się to znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. Bo szanuję cię i podziwiam. Mam ochotę cię słuchać i strofować. Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym z tobą robić i pewnie jeszcze więcej, o których nie mam pojęcia, że mógłbym. Więc... - Katsuki zamrugał i wreszcie skromnie opuścił bursztynowe oczęta. - Więc czy zechcesz mnie poprowadzić? Czy zostaniesz przy mnie i pomożesz mi rozwikłać, czym jest to uczucie, którym cię darzę?

\- Oczywiście, kwiatuszku - szepnął uszczęśliwiony Viktor, uśmiechając się z samej głębi duszy. - Zastanowimy się nad tym tyle, ile tylko trzeba.

Rozczulony Rosjanin uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał swoje odważne, zdeterminowane kochanie po włosach, gładząc to, co rozwiał psotny wiatr. Choć ten brak pewności siebie często sprawiał Japończykowi wiele problemów, jednocześnie czynił go absolutnie wyjątkową istotą. Kimś, kim można było się opiekować, ale kto jednocześnie był stabilną ostoją, a postawiony pod ścianą potrafił przekroczyć swoje granice i robić rzeczy, na które ludzie z normalnym, zdrowym rozsądkiem nigdy by sobie nie pozwolili. Architekt był absolutnie zafascynowany tym małym, pięknym światem czającym się w sercu kwiaciarza. Który będą stopniowo odkrywać i poznawać wspólnymi siłami...

\- Viktor? - zagadnął cicho Yuuri, a Rosjanin musnął go po włosach ostatni raz i opuścił rękę.

\- Hm? Co się stało, złoto moje?

\- Wiesz co... Wybacz. Wydaje mi się, że trochę źle to wszystko ująłem. Postaram się przekazać moje myśli nieco inaczej. Więc... - Kwiaciarz odrzucił buty na bok, po czym przysunął się do architekta o jeszcze jeden krok i spojrzał na niego z bliska; tak bliska, że dwa morskie bursztyny zaczęły przypominać miedziane kadzie z żywicą. - ...ja ciebie też.

Po czym Yuuri uniósł się na palcach i chwytając Viktora za poły powiewającej koszuli, pocałował go prosto w usta.

To było tak delikatne jak muśnięcie piórkiem spłoszonego, podrywającego się do lotu ptaka. Jak spieniona fala, co ledwo pojawiła się u brzegu, a już zniknęła i rozpłynęła się w niebycie. Viktor niemal nie zarejestrował tego, gdy suche usta nieco zestresowanego sytuacją Yuuriego na sekundę albo dwie tak po prostu do niego przylgnęły, jednak nie mógł już zignorować momentu, kiedy chwilę potem brązowe oczy wlepiły się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Te najsłodsze. Najmilsze. Najlepsze.

Viktor spojrzał pytająco na Yuuriego, ale gdy ten nie uciekł, tylko zamrugał niepewnie, jakby myślał "no i co teraz powinniśmy zrobić?", wypuścił własne mokasyny i uniósł ręce. Ostrożnie zdjął z nosa kwiaciarza okulary, ukrył je w kieszeni, ujął twarz Yuuriego w dłonie i w końcu, nim okazja zdążyła przepaść, a głowy ochłonąć, pocałował go jeszcze raz. Swój pierwszy. Drugi. A potem także trzeci.

Lewa ręka objęła Yuuriego w pasie, druga naturalną koleją rzeczy skończyła w miękkich, czarnych włosach. Usta znalazły drogę do ust. Najpierw nieśmiało, tak po prostu, ciesząc się, że spróbowali, a potem ciut odważniej, jakby upewniali się, czy to tak ma być, czy serce faktycznie powinno aż tak szybko bić dla drugiej osoby. Viktor nieco pogłębił pocałunek, Yuuri nieco mocniej objął go za szyję. Stopy nieco bardziej zapadły się w piasek. Nim się spostrzegli, zakochani mężczyźni całowali się tak długo i tak bez pamięci, że aż opadli z sił, mogąc jedynie patrzeć sobie w oczy, łapać oddech i podtrzymywać się, aby nie upaść z wrażenia.

\- Wreszcie - westchnął cicho Viktor z czającym się na ustach uśmiechem. - Wreszcie nam się udało.

\- Wreszcie? - Yuuri nie do końca zrozumiał, marszcząc ciemne jak węgiel brwi.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy chciałem cię tak pocałować - rozwinął architekt i musnął nosem zarumieniony policzek ukochanego. - W zalanej szklarni. Na obiedzie w twoim domu. Na ławce pod magnolią. W kanciapie, zanim wszedł Minami. Na festiwalu co najmniej przy trzech okazjach...

\- Więc ty te...? - zdziwił się Yuuri i pospiesznie zatkał usta dłonią. Zdołał jednak wypowiedzieć już tyle sylab, że Viktor domyślił się reszty. I wiedział już, że nigdy się z tej miłości nie wyleczy.

\- Jesteś najwspanialszym, najcudowniejszym, najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem - zaśmiał się, a potem schylił się, porwał kwiaciarza na ręce i zanim zagłuszył go pisk oraz śmiech, Viktor zawołał na cały głos, tak, żeby usłyszeli go wszyscy, nawet szybujące po niebie mewy. Szczególnie szybujące po niebie mewy. Te, które sprawiły, że znalazł się w upragnionym miejscu. - Yuuri, kocham cię!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie, kochani, w tym jakże ważnym dla akcji rozdziale (i przepraszam za opóźnienie w publikacji). Oto stało się to, na co wszyscy czekali - Viktor i Yuuri wyznali sobie miłość, żeby móc żyć długo i szczęśliwie... Ale zaraz, zaraz, chwilunia! To wcale nie jest żaden koniec Kwiaciarni! Na to jest jeszcze stanowczo za wcześnie! :3
> 
> Wiem, że bardzo się niecierpliwiliście po ostatnim rozdziale i zanim zaczniecie snuć teorie, wyznam, że tę scenę miałam zarysowaną odkąd tylko zaczęłam pisać Kwiaciarnię. Chciałam, żeby chłopaki sobie trochę pogadali o tym, ile to zmieniło się od pierwszego spotkania, żeby wyznanie ze strony Viktora wyszło to w mniej spodziewanym momencie, żeby Yuuri odpowiedział zaskoczeniem na zaskoczenie i w ogóle żeby dać chłopakom odrobinę prywaty na plaży (za to sprawa z muzeum narodziła się jakoś tak w trakcie). I zdradzę, że to wciąż nie jest jedyna rzecz, którą mam opracowaną od bardzo dawna, właściwie od pół roku. Kolejny większy arc również będzie czymś, co sprawiło, że w ogóle wzięłam się za to AU... Ale to już opowieść na inny moment.
> 
> A póki co mam jeszcze dwie kwestie do wyjaśnienia (bo część na plaży raczej nie obfitowała w żadne dziwne niuanse).
> 
> \- W kwestii ceramiki Hasetsu ware opierałam się na istniejącym stylu Karatsu ware oraz znajdującym się w mieście "Karatsu Ware Federation Exhibition Hall", gdzie można obejrzeć całkiem wiekowe już dzieła. Swoją drogą przy znacznej tolerancji na wytwory obcej kultury uważam, że ta ceramika jest ciekawa, ale nie jakoś oszałamiająco piękna. Raczej dla koneserów takich jak Viktor.
> 
> \- No i skoro o muzeach mowa, to warto też wspomineć, o co chodziło Viktorowi z tajemniczym "bo w Petersburgu to we wtorki". Zdradzę, że w Polsce większe muzea (jak przykładowo Narodowe) są nieczynne w ten sam dzień - poniedziałek. Zwykle wiąże się to z jakimiś pracami galeryjnymi, przewieszaniem obiektów, działaniami konserwatorów i takie tam. Ciężko mi mówić o podobnej jednolitości w kontekście całej Rosji, ale zauważyłam podczas sprawdzania, że w Petersburgu dniem, gdy muzea są nieczynne, jest najczęściej wtorek. Stąd więc i jęk Viktora, że nie zorientował się, że w Hasetsu muzea mogą być nieczynne w inne dni (że już nie wspomnę o święcie).  
> Swoją drogą z sobotami w Hasetsu/Karatsu to raczej nie jest prawda, ale do pewnych informacji nawet mnie jest ciężko dotrzeć.
> 
>  
> 
> Po tak miłym wyznaniu i zaliczeniu ważnego check-pointa przyszedł czas na... małe fillery XD Czyli przygotujcie się, że przez kilka najbliższych rozdziałów nie będzie się działo nic spektakularnego fabularnie, za to pojawi się znacznie więcej humoru i, oczywiście, więcej słodkości. W końcu trzeba dać Viktorowi i Yuuriemu trochę czasu na oswojenie się z nowym statusem na Facebooku, co nie? ;) Zobaczycie, jak na to wszystko zareaguje rodzina, odwiedzimy Phichita, przeżyjemy kilka drobnych nieporozumień i usłyszymy wiele czułych słów. Gotowi? Więc zapraszam już w kolejną środę na nowy rozdział Kwiaciarni!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	20. Żniwa plotek rozsianych

***

\- Yuuri? - Jedna z pyzatych córeczek Nishigorich (tak na oko strzelał, że Axel) właśnie stanęła na palcach, by wyjrzeć zza kontuaru, po czym wbiła ciekawskie spojrzenie w odwiedzającego ich w niedzielny poranek mężczyznę. - A od jak dawna bujasz się w Viktorze?

Jeśli Katsuki Yuuri, lat dwadzieścia trzy, kwiaciarz z zawodu i utytułowany singiel z wyboru (wyboru społeczeństwa, tak w większości) naprawdę sądził, że zdoła ukryć to, co w sferze uczuciowej działo się między nim a pewnym przystojnym architektem, to właśnie o mało co nie wylał na podłogę mrożonej kawy, którą zamówił w Ice Castle. I to na oczach Yuuko oraz jej trzech rezolutnych, szczerzących się niczym piranie na widok świeżego mięska pociech.

\- Ja? W Viktorze? - spanikował Yuuri, praktycznie cudem łapiąc kubek w drżące ręce. Jeszcze przed wyjściem z domu myślał, że wszystko, co najgorsze i najbardziej wstydliwe, miał już definitywnie za sobą i że od teraz będzie umiał się zachowywać jak na dumnego, szczęśliwego chłopaka przystało. Tymczasem pierwsze lepsze dzieciaki robiły mu z uczuć istną bitą śmietanę, podczas gdy na tak zaczerwienionych policzkach mogły z powodzeniem smażyć plastry bekonu, o ile tylko miałyby na to ochotę. Może to wszystko przez to, że miał do czynienia z córkami naprawdę świetnej kucharki. - I dlaczego pytasz "od jak dawna"? Nie powinnaś raczej zacząć od "czy"? Albo w ogóle nie poruszać prywatnych spraw dorosłych?

\- E tam, w porządku, nie ma się czego wstydzić - uspokoiła stojąca tuż obok Lutz, jakby to w tym szczególe leżał problem wzburzonego Katsukiego.

\- Zresztą, my już wszystko wiemy - wyjaśniła wszystkowiedzącym tonem Loop.

\- W końcu słyszałyśmy wczoraj koło plaży, jak Viktor z entuzjazmem wyznał ci mi-

\- Miło się z wami gada, ale zaraz muszę biec na swoją zmianę! - zawołał Yuuri tak, aby słowa Axel nie zostały zrozumiane przez siedzących w kawiarni klientów, po czym porwał obie zamówione kawy i praktycznie uciekł sprzed kasy, zatrzymując się jeszcze na chwilę przy krzątającej się przy gablocie przyjaciółce. - Yuuko, jak...?! - syknął w panice.

\- Viktor zostawił nam pod opieką Makkachina, a że trochę popiskiwał, to dziewczynki wzięły go na chwilę na spacer - wyjaśniła szeptem, nachylając się ku Katsukiemu. - Opowiadały, że wywęszył was, kiedy przypadkiem przechodziły między domkami dla turystów. Makkachin zaczął nawet szczekać z radości, ale ponoć kompletnie tego nie zauważyliście, bo byliście tak zajęci sobą, że... rozumiesz.

Kobieta nie skończyła zdania, tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko i porozumiewawczo mrugnęła, burząc w ten sposób resztki nadziei Yuuriego. Cudownie. Czyli przez najbliższą wieczność każdą kawę i każde ciastko, które tu kupi, dostanie w pakiecie z wymownym spojrzeniem i pytaniem "no, to kiedy ślub?". A gdzie było jego prawo do zapoznania się z etykietą, że "ten wypiek zawiera śladowe ilości soi, orzechów arachidowych, pszenicy oraz podprogowych insynuacji"? No gdzie?

Skołowanemu kwiaciarzowi nie pozostało już nic innego jak tylko wyjść z Ice Castle i ruszyć z powrotem do Yu-topii, gdzie w niedzielę zaczynali nieco późniejszą zmianę. Lecz zanim pomyślał o obowiązkach oraz o Viktorze, który zadeklarował, że wpadnie na małą kawę gdzieś bliżej południa, niemal od razu natknął się przed kawiarnią na Takeshiego, który właśnie pakował do bagażnika skutera białe, kartonowe opakowania z logo sklepu.

\- O, Yuuri. Dobrze, że cię widzę. Akurat chciałem do was... - przywitał się rosły, barczysty mężczyzna o misiowatej powierzchowności, ale gdy tylko wyprostował się i dojrzał nieszczególnie wesołą minę kolegi, zawahał się. - O kurde, chłopie. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Bywało lepiej - przyznał Yuuri, przystając obok Nishigoriego.

\- Niech zgadnę. Małe dały ci do wiwatu? - spróbował i zaśmiał się, jednocześnie kręcąc głową, gdy grymas Yuuriego naturalnie się powiększył. - Rozumiem. Ja też czuję się czasami jak w zoo. Cztery dziewczyny i znikąd ratunku... Dobrze, że mogę chociaż pojeździć z dostawami. A tak przy okazji: może cię odprowadzić?

Katsuki wzruszył ramionami, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby Takeshi razem ze skuterem prowadzonym u boku ruszył z nim chodnikiem. A że starszy o rok kolega zaczął przy okazji opowiadać o wszystkim, co działo się na ich stoisku podczas festiwalu, to tylko urozmaicało to podróż. W międzyczasie Yuuri dowiedział się więc, że orzechowe precle, jak również ich premierowa odmiana - taka ze słonym karmelem, którą zachwalał im Viktor - stały się niekwestionowanym hitem sprzedaży. Yuuko wprost nie nadążała z ich pieczeniem i kiedy wydawało się, że popyt stanowczo przerośnie podaż, do akcji wkroczyło młodsze pokolenie Nishigorich. W kryzysowej sytuacji piekielne moce córek, które potrafiły być w kilku miejscach naraz (głównie przez to, że były trojaczkami), stały się prawdziwym wybawieniem, dzięki czemu głodni konsumenci nie zostali odprawieni z kwitkiem. No chyba że z tym paragonowym. I tak dzięki pracy zespołowej oraz interwencji preclowego bóstwa szczęścia udało im się dotrwać do końca festiwalu, a z uzbieranych w jedną noc zarobków zdołali nawet spłacić niżej prowadzony skuter.

\- No a jak tam poszło z twoimi wiankami? Bo obiło mi się o uszy i oczy, że te z niebieskich róż szły wam pod koniec jak woda - zauważył Takeshi, na co Yuuri skromnie pokiwał głową. Bez żywej reklamy w postaci Viktora raczej nie byłoby mowy o takim sukcesie. - To świetnie, szczególnie w kontekście tego piekielnego tajfunu z kwietnia. Gdyby nie udało się wtedy ochronić róż, nie miałbyś z czego tak fajnych wianków robić.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło - przyznał Yuuri. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za pomoc ze wstawianiem szyby.

\- Żaden problem. W końcu siedzimy w jednym biznesie okolicznościowym, no nie? - zwrócił uwagę Takeshi. - Trzeba sobie pomagać!

Uśmiech rozświetlił twarz kwiaciarza. Cokolwiek by nie sądził o zbyt daleko rozwiniętej ciekawości pociech Nishigorich, całą ich rodzinę uważał za najcenniejszych przyjaciół, na jakich mógł sobie zasłużyć. Szczególnie, że nie miał ich zbyt wielu. Ciasny krąg najbliższych od wielu lat ograniczał się do osób możliwych do wyliczenia na palcach obu rąk: rodziców, Mari, Takeshiego i Yuuko, trojaczek, Phichita... a od niedawna także kogoś nowego. Kogoś, kto był jeden, ale od razu robił za cały wszechświat.

Tuż przed bramą Yu-topii Yuuri przywołał się jednak do porządku. Nie, nie, nie może pokazywać po sobie aż takiej radości. To by było niewłaściwe, nieeleganckie, niepoprawne, no i pewnie uśmiechał się tak beznadziejnie szeroko, że przypominał tym kuokę na widok łąki pełnej malw albo...

\- Zaraz, chwila. - Wyrwany z rozmyślań Yuuri na sekundę przed złapaniem klamki obejrzał się za siebie, gdy zarejestrował, że Takeshi, który powinien raczej pożegnać się i pojechać w dalszą trasę, właśnie postawił skuter przy ogrodzeniu. Jakby tego było mało, po chwili wypakował z bagażnika jeden karton i razem z Katsukim wkroczył do powoli otwieranej kwiaciarni. - Ale że wpadasz też do nas? Mama coś zamówiła?

Nishigori ściągnął brwi i zrobił niepokojąco zafrasowaną minę.

\- To trochę bardziej skomplikowana sprawa... - zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo razem z wietrznym dzwoneczkiem przerwało im coś jeszcze.

\- O, Takeshi. Siema. - Ledwie stanęli w progu, a od razu przywitała ich Mari, siedząca nonszalancko za kontuarem. Zaraz jednak wyprostowała się i podeszła do ich zamykającej drzwi dwójki. - Dobrze, że wpadłeś. Pamiętasz jeszcze o naszym ostatnim zakładzie? Czy może powinnam tak na wszelki wypadek przypomnieć, że wygrałam?

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem - westchnął Takeshi i wręczył kobiecie karton z logiem kawiarni. - Proszę. Przyniosłem szarlotkę.

\- Hohoho... Pysznie. Uwielbiam robić z tobą interesy. Szczególnie takie, za które nie muszę nic płacić.

\- A o co się znowu zakładaliście? - wtrącił zaskoczony Yuuri. Nie dziwił się samemu zakładowi, ale bardziej temu, że Nishigoriemu nadal chciało się w to bawić, chociaż przez ostatnie pół roku proporcja wygranych Mari do jego wynosiła jakieś sześć do jednego. Nawet przyświątynne loterie miały większe szanse na powodzenie. Dobrze chociaż, że te karmelowe precle zapracowały na spłacenie kredytu, inaczej siostra puściłaby Ice Castle z niemałymi torbami.

\- A o nic takiego, braciszku - zbyła go jednak Mari, stawiając karton z ciastem na ladzie, po czym wyciągnęła jedną z dołączonych do pudełka papierowych tacek. - Ale cieszę się, że dopomogłeś mi w zwycięstwie. Masz tu dwa kawałki. Podziel się z Viktorem.

Yuuri zamarł. Mari dawała mu coś ot tak, za darmo? Podwójną porcję? Bez słowa wyrzutu? Ani próby przehandlowania za coś innego? To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze. Nie, to brzmiało źle. Wyjątkowo paskudnie. Praktycznie katastrofalnie. To brzmiało prawie tak, jakby...

\- Takeshi - zwrócił się nieco poważniej do kolegi. - O co poszło?

\- No wiesz, o nic strasznego... - Nishigori był nieco mniej odporny na wzrok Yuuriego, dlatego umknął w bok, woląc na wszelki wypadek patrzeć na wazon zielonkawych mieczyków zamiast bezpośrednio na kwiaciarza. - Po prostu ostatnio temat zszedł na możliwość twojego zejścia się z Viktorem. Obstawiałem, że zajmie wam to jeszcze co najmniej ze dwa tygodnie, a Mari twierdziła, że zdołacie jeszcze do końca tego.

\- I udało mi się, rzutem na taśmę. Choć jestem święcie przekonana, że obie yukaty odegrały w tym kluczową rolę - pochwaliła się Japonka, nakładając sobie kawałek ciasta.

\- Że yukaty...? - wydukał za to Yuuri, wciąż nie dowierzając, jak bardzo jego prywatność ulegała tego dnia dezintegracji. I to już drugi raz. - Że moje... zejście...?

\- Tak, zejście. Chociaż patrząc na ciebie i twoje zorientowanie to zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że chodzi o zejście z tego świata - zauważyła Mari, a potem pomachała do wychodzącego z zaplecza kuzyna, którego najwyraźniej przyciągnęła ożywiona rozmowa w sklepie. - O, Minami, chcesz szarlotki? Ja stawiam.

\- Naprawdę? Chętnie! - ucieszył się i podszedł do grupy, przystając między wyszczerzoną Mari i trupiobladym, milczącym Yuurim. - A z jakiej to okazji? To coś ważnego? Jakaś rocznica? - zagadywał, spoglądając to na jedno, to na drugie.

\- A takie tam. Jeden Nikiforov niedługo przemianuje się na Katsukiego. Albo odwrotnie - zdradziła tajemniczo kwiaciarka, wgryzając się w kruche ciasto.

\- Mari! - zawołał donośnie Yuuri. Od jakiejś minuty przypominał bardziej diodę niż żywego człowieka, na zmianę to zieleniejąc jak młoda leszczyna, to blednąc niczym przekwitająca poisencja, lecz gdy na jego krzywdzie wzniesiono sobie słodki toast, zrozumiał, że więcej wstydu nie zniesie.

\- No co? Przecież wspieram rodzinę, nie? I nawet stawiałam na twoje zwycięstwo - podkreśliła Mari, jednocześnie kręcąc głową. - Ech, Yuuri, Yuuri. Myślałby kto, że będziesz się tak telepał, bo ktoś nazwie rzeczy po imieniu. Jak do tej pory Viktor codziennie przychodził do kwiaciarni, to nic ci nie przeszkadzało. Ba, właściwie to wyglądałeś na tak pełnego energii, jakby cię jakąś skoncentrowaną odżywką z witaminami poił. Ale jak sprawa przerodziła się w coś więcej, to od razu robisz z tego bór wie jaką hecę.

\- Bo to jest mój i tylko mój... interes...

\- Interes, ta? Już to widzę, jak ci się ten "interes" udaje. Krach po całości i totalne bankructwo - wytknęła, unosząc jedną brew. - A gdybyś wciąż chciał działać w tak ślimaczym tempie, to do emerytury byś nie dogonił swojego kapuścianego głąba, który dźga się nożyczkami nie dlatego, bo się zagapił, tylko dlatego, bo się zagapił na _ciebie_. Się dobraliście normalnie. Jak mączniak i begonia.

\- Sprawa... Interes... Krach... Bankructwo... - mruczał w międzyczasie Minami, zagryzając usta kiełkiem, gdy próbował połączyć ze sobą dwojące i trojące się na bieżąco wątki, jednak po skumulowaniu zbyt dużej ilości haseł nie wytrzymał i odezwał się głośniej. - Czyli to coś mega poważnego, tak? Pan Viktor będzie wchodził w jakąś spółkę z Yu-topią?

Mari przerwała kłótnię z bratem, obejrzała się na kuzyna, a gdy dotarło do niej, jak poważnym tonem wypowiedział to niepasujące do sytuacji pytanie, parsknęła na cały głos.

\- Ta, można tak powiedzieć - zdradziła wesoło i oparła się o przód kontuaru. - Zakładają warzywniak o nazwie "Katsuki i szwagrowie".

\- Ahaaa... Nowa firma... Czyli to pewnie dlatego wczoraj wieczorem tak długo rozmawiali przy ogrodzeniu... - zwrócił uwagę nastolatek, marszcząc się niczym detektyw na tropie sprawy. - A kiedy Yuuri-senpai się nachylił, to pewnie chciał mu w ten sposób...

\- Minami! - zawołał desperacko Yuuri, przekrzykując ostatnią część zdania, ale wtedy sprawa całkowicie wymknęła się spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli.

\- Co? Czemu ja? To taka forma zabawy? - nie zrozumiał Kenjirou, jednak zaraz rozejrzał się po pozostałych i raźno wskazał palcem na stojącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę. - No to może pan Takeshi? Pan się jeszcze nie wypowiadał.

\- W sumie to wolałem po prostu słuchać, ale jak już tak szczerze rozmawiamy, to chyba muszę się przyznać do jednego błędu - powiedział Nishigori i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Sorry, Yuuri. Nie sądziłem, że taki winniczek jak ty będzie w stanie owinąć sobie wokół nóżki najbardziej seksowną kapustę, jaka turlała się po Japonii, a kto wie, czy nie po całej Azji, ale skoro to już postanowione, że będziecie razem prowadzić warzywniak, to... Moje gratulacje. Życzę owocnej współpracy. Czy tam warzywnej - wyznał, po czym zaśmiał się jowialnie.

\- Wy to robicie specjalnie! - uniósł się Yuuri, zgodnie z konwencją czerwieniąc się niczym dorodne jabłko, prawdopodobnie Cortland albo coś w tym stylu. Jednocześnie zgromadzona w kwiaciarni trójka na chwilę ucichła. - Uważacie, że to śmieszne albo że wszystko od początku było takie oczywiste, chociaż ja przez cały ten czas na serio nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować ani czy powinienem... Nie, nie czy powinienem. Do dziś nie wiem, jak to wszystko ma wyglądać. Jasne, czuję się przy Viktorze dobrze i lubię z nim spędzać czas, ale to mogło być za mało, żeby stworzyć coś... coś trwalszego. Rozumiecie? To dlatego do tej pory przede wszystkim starałem się, żeby dorównać mu poziomem zamiast przyznawać się do czegoś więcej. Bo, jak zauważyliście, Viktor jest kimś. A ja jestem przeciętnym, nudnym nikim i wiem o tym nawet bez wypominania.

\- Yuuri... - Mari i Takeshi spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem, a ich dobry humor jakby się ulotnił. - Ale to nie tak, że my śmiejemy się z was personalnie...

\- Szczerze? Tak to właśnie odbieram. Właściwie jeśli chcecie sobie sobie urządzać za naszymi plecami jakieś zabawy, to w porządku, niech będzie, to nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. Ale kiedy dajecie mi bezpośrednie sygnały, że zrobiłem coś niezgodnie z oczekiwaniami i że w ogóle jakieś oczekiwania były, to mi to wcale nie pomaga. Czuję się tak, jakbym kogoś zawiódł albo był jakiś przygłupi. Nie no, na pewno jestem przygłupi, skoro całe życie potrafiłem być tylko singlem. I trudno. Radzę sobie z tym, jak tylko mogę.

\- Ale Yuuri...

\- Tylko bez Yuuri - przerwał dość gwałtownie, nadymając policzki prawie jak rozdymka. - Teraz to Yuuri, a jak leciały kapuściane głąby, to śmiechom nie było-

\- ...mama.

Mari zacisnęła usta i skinęła głową na coś - a raczej na kogoś, jak się po sekundzie okazało - stojącego za plecami Yuuriego. Wzburzony kwiaciarz obejrzał się przez ramię i wtedy zauważył, że tak jak wcześniej Minami, tak teraz od strony zaplecza wyjrzała mama, niosąc w rękach niewielką kompozycję ikebany.

\- Wesoło tu dziś u nas - stwierdziła pogodnie pani Katsuki, po czym podeszła do witryny, ustawiła wazon na wystawie i wreszcie się obróciła, uśmiechając się do pozostałych. - Dzień dobry, Takeshi. Miło, że zajrzałeś. Napijesz się może jakiejś herbaty?

Nishigori drgnął, wyrwany do odpowiedzi.

\- Bardzo bym chciał, pani Hiroko, tylko że mam jeszcze trochę zamówień do rozwiezienia. Ale jeśli to nie będzie problem, to spróbujemy wpaść wieczorem z dzieciakami. Yuuko wprost marzy o tym, żeby podzielić się wieściami z... - Takeshi rzucił okiem na Yuuriego i dokończył ostrożnie: - ...z festiwalu.

\- Byłoby idealnie. Minako też się zapowiadała, więc gdyby udało się jeszcze zaprosić Vicchana, to moglibyśmy sobie porozmawiać w prawdziwie rodzinnym gronie. - Mama przeniosła wzrok na syna, najwyraźniej zamierzając poprosić go o drobne poselstwo w tej sprawie, ale wtedy zauważyła trupią bladość na jego twarzy. - Yuuri?

\- Ja... chyba zapomniałem czegoś ważnego ze szklarni i... zaraz wracam - wydukał i pozostawiając niedopitą kawę, nietkniętą, obarczoną winą szarlotkę oraz pogrążoną w stuporze rodzinę, Katsuki wyszedł z kwiaciarni.

W pierwszym odruchu naprawdę pomyślał o tym, żeby zaszyć się wśród kwiatów i pomilczeć z godzinę albo dwie, ale obawiał się, że albo ktoś za nim pójdzie, albo natknie się na tatę, który dołożyłby do puli nieszczęść jeszcze swoją uwagę. Yuuri wyszedł więc na chodnik, skręcił w lewo i ruszył, gdzie go oczy poniosły - czy może raczej gdzie go nie poniosły, skoro wzrok miał wbity w dół. Szedł przed siebie jak w malignie, po prostu, czując, jak policzki płonęły czerwienią niczym polne maki na słonecznej łące, a zażenowanie huczało w uszach i mroziło krew w żyłach. Co on teraz zrobi? Jak się pokaże? Czy zrobi się niezręcznie? A może wręcz przeciwnie, bo dalej będą sobie żartować z jego dziecinnych reakcji? Nic nie wydawało się w tej sytuacji dobrym rozwiązaniem, tak samo zresztą jak Yuuri nie wiedział, czy w ogóle warto było to wszystko rozgrzebywać...

I nie wiadomo, dokąd by go to wszystko zaprowadziło, zarówno myślami, jak i całkiem fizycznie, gdyby nagle nie pojawił się przed nim cień, a czyjeś silne ręce nie owinęły się wokół ramion. W pierwszej chwili Yuuri piekielnie się wystraszył, ale w kolejnej rozpoznał delikatny zapach wody kolońskiej i zrozumiał, że oto natknął się na osobę, o której najczęściej dziś słyszał, choć nie w takim kontekście, jak by sobie tego życzył.

\- Mam cię, złoto moje. - Viktor z czułością uściskał ukochanego i ucałował go w czubek głowy. - Nie spodziewałem się, że po mnie wyjdziesz. W sumie Minako zażartowała, że na tym poziomie znajomości ty też powinieneś od czasu do czasu wykazywać się inicjatywą, ale nie sądziłem, że zmieni się to aż tak... Yuuri?

Cisza zwróciła uwagę Viktora, dlatego wycofał się i zerknął nieco dokładniej na twarz kwiaciarza.

\- Źle dziś wyglądasz - zauważył. - Stało się coś?

"My się staliśmy. I w tym jest cały problem" pomyślał, ale na głos powiedział coś innego. Coś, co wyszło trochę spontanicznie i trochę przez kompletny przypadek.

\- Jak to się dzieje, że wszyscy wiedzieli wcześniej, że mnie kochasz? - palnął, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na Rosjanina.

Viktor zamrugał, a jego jasne rzęsy zatrzepotały jak skrzydełka motyla. W porządku, tego się nie spodziewał. Obaj się nie spodziewali: Yuuri, że architekt zareaguje w tak bezwzględnie uroczy sposób, a Viktor, że kwiaciarz zada równie dosadne pytanie.

\- O masz. Jak zwykle atakujesz z najtęższych dział - przyznał Rosjanin, a potem przechylił głowę delikatnie na bok i przypatrzył się Katsukiemu, marszcząc cienkie, jasne brwi. - A to ty nie wiedziałeś?

Teraz to Yuuri na chwilę stracił język w gębie.

-...niby skąd?

\- Myślałem, że od dawna dostrzegałeś moje końskie zaloty, tylko że nie umiałeś na nie odpowiedzieć. No i wcale się nie dziwiłem. Nie byłem w tym zbyt subtelny - wyznał Nikiforov.

\- Zalecałeś się do mnie? - Zdziwieniu Japończyka wciąż nie było końca. - Jak? Kiedy?

\- Och, Yuuri, no przecież, że nieustannie i od samego początku. Komplementowałem, przynosiłem kawę, nawet te pierwsze kwiaty, te, które mi dałeś za pomoc przy dźwiganiu, wręczyłem z nadzieją, że oddzwonisz... - szepnął Viktor, może nawet trochę nostalgicznie, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. - No nic, nie rozgrzebujmy tego w tym momencie. Ale wracając do twojego wcześniejszego pytania... Wiesz, czemu wszyscy o nas wiedzieli? Bo ogromnie się tobą przejmują i zauważają, gdy coś ważnego dzieje się w twoim życiu. Dlatego jestem przekonany, że bardzo się cieszą z tego, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś, kim możesz się opiekować nieco dłużej niż kilkuletnią roślinką.

\- No właśnie nie jestem tego taki pewien, czy dobrze mi życzą. Mari z Takeshim urządzili sobie z naszej randki zakład o szarlotkę, okazało się, że trojaczki nas podglądały na plaży, a mama... chyba chce nas dziś wziąć na spytki przy całej rodzinie...

\- Mój słodki, przekombinowujący kwiatuszek. - Viktor wcale się nie przejął liczebnością spraw ani nawet wizją spowiedzi z nowo powstałego związku. Zamiast tego przygarnął Yuuriego do swojej piersi, otoczył jego głowę ręką i westchnął jakoś tak współczująco. - W takim razie wolałbyś, żebyśmy musieli się przed wszystkimi ukrywać? Albo gdyby nam źle życzyli? Czułbyś się z tym lepiej?

\- Nie no, oczywiście, że nie - zaprzeczył od razu Yuuri. - Po prostu chcę, żeby cię akceptowali i lubili tak samo mocno jak ja.

\- Więc sam widzisz, że ne ma żadnego problemu. A im mniej będziemy się wstydzić, tym mniej będą mieli chęci do żartów. Mówi ci to sam Nikikopter, dumny posiadacz najbardziej obciachowego końskiego ogona w liceum. - Viktor zaśmiał się, a potem odsunął się i jeszcze raz ucałował Yuuriego, tym razem w nieco mniej niż przed chwilą różowy policzek. - Chodź. Wspominałeś coś o jakiejś szarlotce, prawda? Wygląda na to, że musimy zawalczyć o sowite wynagrodzenie za nasz udział w sprawie. Za krzywdy dziejowe i takie tam.

Viktor ujął Yuuriego pod rękę i razem z nim pomaszerował z powrotem do Yu-topii. Tym razem kwiaciarz był jednak o wiele spokojniejszy w kwestii konfrontacji z wymownymi uśmiechami i mrugnięciami oczkiem. Pewnie dlatego, że tuż obok siebie widział człowieka, o którego zdecydowanie warto było walczyć.

I z którego był dumny - jak na dumnego, szczęśliwego chłopaka przystało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho! Jak widzicie, nie tylko czytelnicy z utęsknieniem czekali na to, aż Viktor i Yuuri wyznają sobie miłość. Mało tego - dzień po randce o całej sprawie wie już dobre pół Hasetsu! Wszystko przez to, że trojaczki razem z Makkachinem pojawiły się we właściwym czasie i na właściwym miejscu. Swoją drogą, czy wiecie, że w poprzednim rozdziale wspominałam w pewnym momencie o szczekaniu psa? ;) I właśnie dlatego piszę rozdziały z dwu-trzyczęściowym wyprzedzeniem, żeby móc sobie planować takie mrugnięcia oczkiem...
> 
> Dziś kwitła miłość i plotki, więc jedyne, o czym warto wspomnieć:
> 
> \- Kuoki nie pierwszy raz pojawiają się w tutejszych fanfikach, ale dziś warto wspomnieć, że ulubionym ich przysmakiem jest roślinka o łacińskiej nazwie guichenotia ledifolia, która tak naprawdę malwą nie jest, ale pochodzi z tej samej rodziny co ona. Stąd na potrzeby opisu lekka niedokładność (chociaż może gdyby kuoki żyły poza Australią, to zasmakowałyby w malwach właśnie...).
> 
>  
> 
> Poprzedni rozdział był długi, ten też nie odstaje solidnymi rozmiarami, więc czuję się usprawiedliwiona, aby nie przeciągać tym razem przypisów. W kolejnym rozdziale dostaniecie za to mini-kontynuację tego, co zostało już dziś wspomniane, czyli... spęd rodzinny! Wszyscy bohaterowie z Hasetsu zgromadzą się w jednym miejscu i możecie być pewni, że śmiechu i pogaduszek będzie co niemiara.
> 
> W takim razie trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia w kolejnym, oby jak najszybszym rozdziale (może wcześniej niż kolejna środa).
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	21. Nieśmiałe bułki i pączki szczerości

***

Grupowa kolacja, wobec której Yuuri był początkowo tak negatywnie nastawiony, jak negatywnie nastawiony mógł być tylko homar na widok kąpieli we wrzątku, dzięki Viktorowi okazała się czymś całkiem... miłym. Całkiem. Względnie. Chyba. I na ile oczywiście było to możliwe w gronie bardzo ciekawskich kobiet i mocno nieobecnych myślami mężczyzn. Mimo to posiłek przebiegał w wyjątkowo przyjaznej, lekkiej i anty-plotkowej atmosferze, a brak miejsc przy stole (co nie było aż tak dziwne uwzględniając obecność aż dwunastu osób plus pudla siedzącego w kącie i pałaszującego kotleta) rekompensowany był przez nadmiar dobrego humoru.

Yuuri nałożył do swojej miseczki jeszcze trochę soby i rozejrzał się dyskretnie po zgromadzonych, podzielonych na nieco mniejsze, dywagujące między sobą grupki. Mama i Minako-sensei, jak na wieloletnie przyjaciółki przystało, bawiły się najlepiej w swoim własnym towarzystwie, choć w dyskusję czasami włączała się także Mari, podpytywana to z jednej, to z drugiej flanki; tata z nietypowym jak na niego entuzjazmem opowiadał coś kiwającemu sporadycznie głową Takeshiemu, który wyglądał na dość przytłoczonego tyloma osobami umieszczonymi na tylu metrach kwadratowych, za to Minami był bardzo aktywnie zagadywany przez komisję składającą się z trzech, nieustępliwych pociech Nishigorich. Jeśli chodziło o tych ostatnich, to do uszu Yuuriego momentami dolatywały również strzępki wypowiedzi, tym wyraźniejszych, bo najmłodsi uczestnicy rodzinnego spędu zdecydowanie nie należeli do zwolenników dyskrecji. Wychodzili raczej z założenia, że nawet gdyby ktoś zechciał ich podsłuchiwać, to szkoda na to zachodu i zdrowia, i niech od razu te obrady będą całkowicie jawne dla publiki.

\- ...więc jeśli mi nie wyjdzie, to pójdę na medycynę - zapowiedział z dumą Minami, pałaszując ze smakiem zostawioną na koniec tempurę - a jak tylko skończę studia, to zostanę kryminologiem i będę brał udział w śledztwach.

\- Łaaa, ale ekstra - oznajmiła z podziwem Lutz. - Czyli że będziesz kroił przestępców w ramach ich kary?

\- Nie no, nie będę... Nie żywych... - odparł ostrożnie Minami.

\- To może będziesz badał oddzielone od ciał czaszki? - upewniła się Axel.

\- Tym to się bardziej paleontolog zajmuje.

\- W takim razie pewnie zamierzasz ścigać przemytników, którzy handlują na czarnym rynku nielegalnie skupionymi organami, a przechwycone od nich nerki i wątroby będziesz rozdawać biednym, tak? - zapytała Loop.

Minami zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad ostatnią odpowiedzią, za to Yuuri już całkiem przestał wierzyć własnym uszom. "Ja wiem, że specjalizuję się w opiece nad roślinami, nie dziećmi, ale to już jest trochę zbyt poważne jak na wiedzę sześciolatek. Chyba powinienem dać znać Yuuko, jakie programy oglądają małe, bo wyglądało na to, że... I zaraz, zaraz, chwila. Czy to nie brzmiało przypadkiem jak jakiś Robin Hood? Brzmiało, co nie? Taki współczesny i bardzo krwawy." zauważył kwiaciarz, zamierając na moment z pałeczkami w ustach. "A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że to ma całkiem niezły potencjał na fabułę gry albo serialu..."

Na tę ostatnią myśl Katsuki gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, odłożył miskę i obrócił się w lewą stronę, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa porzucając obserwację domorosłych kryminologów. To raczej nie był dobry moment na takie rzeczy - ani na upominanie dzieci, ani tym bardziej na pisanie scenariuszy.

Tymczasem siedzący tuż obok Yuuriego Viktor właśnie kończył swoją porcję soby, przez co zaczął się nieco mocniej angażować w rozmowę z Yuuko (na pytania której do tej pory odpowiadał głównie przez poruszanie różnymi częściami ciała na różne strony (że ramionami i szyją, oczywiście... ramionami i szyją...)).

\- Więc masz go już piętnaście lat? O rany. To naprawdę szmat czasu - przyznała Japonka, oglądając się przez ramię, żeby zerknąć na wylizującego talerz Makkachina. - O wiele więcej niż minęło od mojego własnego porodu. Pewnie traktujesz go jak najbliższą rodzinę, co?

\- Zdecydowanie. Jest dla mnie trochę jak syn, którego wciąż trzeba przestrzegać "nie dotykaj kuchenki!", "nie zaglądaj do kosza!" albo "nie rozlewaj wody z miski!", chociaż jednocześnie gdyby przeliczyć jego wiek na ludzki, to on byłby moim dziadkiem. - Viktor zaśmiał się i odstawił pusty półmisek na stół. - Przy okazji, jak już przy dzieciach jesteśmy, to skąd mieliście pomysł na imiona dla córek? Bo to chyba nie są zbyt popularne propozycje w tym... okręgu - zagadnął w rewanżu, choć zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby zamiast "okręgu" chciał powiedzieć "kraju". O ile nie "świecie".

\- A, w sumie to taka trochę śmieszna sprawa. - Yuuko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, trochę bardziej nostalgicznie niż z humorem, po czym splotła dłonie i położyła je sobie na ugiętych w siadzie kolanach. - Wiesz, że mamy w Hasetsu kryte lodowisko? Stoi niedaleko zamku, praktycznie u podnóża góry. Jak byłam mała, to trochę uczęszczałam na zajęcia z łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Szło mi na nich całkiem nieźle i nawet udało mi się raz czy dwa wygrać jakiś regionalny tytuł w kategorii nowicjuszy, tylko że... Tylko że przez to, że miałam odziedziczyć po dziadkach kawiarnię, a babcia wciągnęła mnie w robienie słodkości, to tak to jakoś wyszło, że w liceum przez nawał pracy i nauki na dobre zrezygnowałam z łyżew. Dopiero gdy zaszłam w ciążę i na badaniach okazało się, że będę mieć trojaczki, to nieco zwolniłam tempo życia i na nowo poukładałam sobie w głowie różne sprawy. Więc kiedy tak siedziałam i wracałam pamięcią do tamtych dni, stwierdziłam, że jeśli tylko będę w stanie, chciałabym natchnąć moje dzieci do robienia w życiu czegoś innego niż ich rodzice czy dziadkowie. Żeby nie czuły się do niczego przymuszone, a bardziej zainspirowane. I o. Stąd imiona na cześć trzech rodzajów skoków z łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

\- Ale... to jest... - wydukał Viktor, aż wreszcie okręcił się całym ciałem i spojrzał wprost na zaskoczoną Yuuko - ...niesamowicie smutne!

\- Tak?

\- I to bardzo! No bo przecież tyle lat pielęgnowałaś taką piękną pasję, którą sama sobie wybrałaś i w której osiągałaś sukcesy, ale przez to, że miałaś również obowiązki wobec rodziny, musiałaś odrzucić to, co było ci bliskie. - Viktor ujął dłonie Yuuko i zamknął je w swoich. - Ja przez kilka ostatnich lat żyłem z narastającym poczuciem, że praca na takim stanowisku jak moje staje się coraz bardziej przytłaczająca i że to już nie jest coś, co tak mnie kiedyś fascynowało. Że gdzieś się... pogubiłem. Ale żeby nie robić tego w ogóle? Nie, nie dałbym rady. Dlatego tym bardziej nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek, kogo lubię i cenię, przeżywał coś podobnego.

Serce Yuuriego na chwilę się zatrzymało. O tym, że Viktor męczył się w swojej firmie i że to prawdopodobnie dlatego zatrzymał się na dłużej w Japonii, nie miał bladego pojęcia. Znów nie miał. Tyle że w tym przypadku, w przeciwieństwie do informacji o "Stammi" czy blogu, kwiaciarz nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien o tym usłyszeć. Jako ktoś, kto od tylu lat zajmował się kwiatami i uważał to za całkowicie naturalny, lubiany stan rzeczy, nie umiałby w żaden mądry sposób poradzić Viktorowi na tego typu wątpliwości - ani miesiąc wcześniej, ani nawet teraz. O wiele lepiej sprawdzała się w tej roli Yuuko.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, Viktor. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym, życzliwym facetem - powiedziała pani Nishigori, po czym sprawnie wywinęła ręce z uścisku i to ona poklepała Rosjanina po dłoniach. - Ale to wcale nie tak, że nie lubię pracować w kawiarni. Ja to kocham, szczególnie z rodziną. Po prostu ciężko by mi było robić za gotującą łyżwiarką z zadatkami na matkę, żonę i kochankę. Robota wolę mieć w kuchni, a nie sama nim być. No i czasami tak to już w życiu bywa, że trzeba dokonywać wyborów, również tych bolesnych...

\- Yuuko? - wtrącił łagodnie Yuuri, nie chcąc, żeby rozmowa podążyła w zbyt depresyjne rejony, bo gdyby tak się stało, z pewnością jako pierwszy zacząłby płakać. - Tylko czy to nie było też tak, że pokłóciłaś się wtedy z Takeshim o imiona?

\- A, faktycznie, tak było. Byłam na niego tak zła, że przez pół dnia się nie odzywałam, tylko okupowałam kuchnię i wyjadałam masło orzechowe z lodówki - przytaknęła prawie że radośnie.

Rosjanin zrobił niepewną minę, jakby nagłe reaktywowanie poprzedniego tematu dość mocno go skonfundowało.

\- Naprawdę? To jak właściwie chciał je nazwać? - zapytał Viktor, nie spodziewając się tego, co nadejdzie. Ale Yuuri wiedział.

\- Tarta, Beza oraz Chałwa - wyznała bez mrugnięcia okiem Yuuko, z powrotem skupiając się na kolacji, bo na stole właśnie pojawiła się zielona herbata wraz z pozostałymi po festiwalu dango. - Zawsze miał ciągoty do kruchych łakoci.

Na widok miny Viktora, która zaczęła przypominać osłupiałą emotikonkę wysyłaną mu przez Line'a, no, tę z prostymi jak kreska ustami i nieruchomym okiem przypominającym kropeczkę, Yuuri zaczął się cicho śmiać. I chociaż sądził, że po kilku stłumionych w zaciśniętą pięść parsknięciach zdoła się uspokoić, to gdy jeszcze raz zerknął na architekta, a ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie i przechylił głowę na bok, zupełnie tak jak to robił proszący o chrupka Makkachin, kwiaciarz nie wytrzymał. Szybko udał kaszel i obrócił się, ukrywając twarz za ramieniem Rosjanina.

\- Jesteś... zbyt... zbyt... - wydukał, trzymając Viktora za sweter, na co architekt najwyraźniej się na to odblokował, bo zaintrygowany drgnął i ostrożnie nachylił się nad Yuurim.

\- Uroczy? - podsunął, wracając do swojego typowego, czarującego sposobu bycia. - Zabawny? Przystojny? Miły? A może zbyt ułożony, skoro z ledwością powstrzymuję się od tego, żeby cię nie objąć i nie zacząć łaskotać przy tych wszystkich świadkach,  bo tak bardzo chcę usłyszeć twój piękny śmiech?

Yuuri pokręcił jednak tylko głową.

\- ...niemożliwy - sapnął, a potem wyprostował się i cały czerwony na twarzy rzucił Viktorowi wymowne spojrzenie. - I gadatliwy. Dużo za dużo.

\- Ha, widzisz! Gadatliwy to dopiero mogę się zrobić, gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi cię porwać na spacer przy pełni księżyca. Mógłbym wtedy obsypywać cię setkami komplementów i przyrównywać twoją urodę do kwiatu paproci, co pojawił się tak samo magicznie, jak cudowny był moment, gdy na twoich ustach zakwitł uśmiech... - zadeklamował Viktor, lecz zaraz potem puścił szybkie, markowe oko. - No chyba że ty też wolisz bardziej słodkie tematy? Co? Serniczku mój puchaty?

\- Normalnie drugi Phichit się znalazł - westchnął Yuuri, bardziej do siebie niż do Viktora, po czym znów zmierzył go spojrzeniem. - I właśnie dlatego jesteś niemożliwy. Marzy ci się spacer przy pełni, a mamy dopiero trzecią kwadrę.

Viktor nawet nie próbował zaprzeczyć, jaki kulawy był z niego spec od spraw lunarnych - zamiast tego zachichotał pod nosem i tak, aby nie zobaczyli tego inni biesiadnicy, ujął dłoń Yuuriego w swoją, zaczynając głaskać kciukiem szorstką, nieco poranioną przez kolce i skórzaste liście skórę. W przeciwieństwie do mało przyjemnej ręki kwiaciarza, palce architekta wydawały się gładkie i delikatne, jakby były zrobione z jedwabiu albo z papieru, na przykład takiego jak te podziwiane przez niego chińskie, zdobione malunkami wachlarze... No tak, ale w odróżnieniu od Yuuriego Viktor pracował przede wszystkim wyobraźnią, dlatego to jego ręce potrafiły gładzić z absolutną czułością, pieścić niesamowicie wdzięcznie i traktować prawie że z nabożną czcią, jak nie umiał nikt inny na całym świecie.

To było takie uspokajające, choć zarazem było to tak niewiele. Kojący dotyk, ciepło drugiej osoby, jej nienapraszająca się obecność. Wielkie uczucia skryte w prostych, miłych gestach. Rzeczy, które dopiero uczył się rozpoznawać, doceniać i odpowiadać...

\- Yuuri? - zanucił po dłuższej chwili Viktor, a kwiaciarz złapał się na tym, że przymknął oczy i delikatnie wsparł się ramieniem o ramię architekta.

\- Hm? - mruknął, prostując się, by nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

\- A może powiemy im, jak to z nami jest, żeby uciąć wszystkie plotki i aluzje?

Yuuri zmartwiał. To co on wcześniej mówił przy okazji wspominania o tej niemożliwości? Ach, no tak. Że Viktor. Że bardzo-bardzo Viktor. Oraz że gadatliwy. I całe szczęście, że kolacja już się skończyła, bo inaczej makaron mogłyby mu z wrażenia wyjść nosem. A tak wyszło jedynie opanowanie i może odrobinę oczy z orbit.

\- Jesteś pewien? - szepnął Yuuri zdenerwowanym półgłosem, choć zdecydowanie bardziej chciał zapytać "oszalałeś?". Przecież dopiero co wczoraj wyznali sobie miłość, a już mieli robić z tego publiczną sensację? To za szybko, stanowczo za szybko! - A jak to tylko pogorszy sytuację? Jeśli ktoś coś powie albo w ogóle się sprzeciwi?

\- Miły mój. Może wielu rzeczy o twojej rodzinie jeszcze nie wiem. Może dzieli nas sporo różnic kulturowych i drugie tyle zwyczajów osobistych. Może gdybyś powiedział mi coś podobnego ze trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy to pierwszy raz przyszedłem do was na obiad, to absolutnie bym się z tobą zgodził. Ale potrafię stwierdzić jedno. Są wspaniałymi ludźmi i nigdy nas nie skrzywdzą - zapewnił Viktor.

Yuuri był słaby wobec takiego spokojnego, czułego i racjonalnego Viktora, dlatego w ostatnim odruchu obronnym parę razy poruszył ustami, aż w końcu boleśnie westchnął i ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, ale mam jeden warunek - zastrzegł kwiaciarz i położył drugą dłoń na trzymającej go dłoni. Dłoni swojego chłopaka. - Ja to zrobię.

"Bałbym się, że z tego wszystkiego zamiast powiedzieć po japońsku, że _mnie_ kochasz, mógłbyś chlapnąć, że _się... ze mną_... nieważne". Mimo to Yuuri od razu pomyślał również, że warto się było zgłosić na ochotnika. Chyba nie widział jeszcze do tej pory tak skondensowanego uśmiechu na twarzy Viktora - choć nie błyskał zębami ani nie śmiał się na głos, to wyglądał na tak rozpromienionego, jakby jego usta już-już miały ułożyć się w znajomy kształt serca. Możliwe jednak, że nie chciał tym wywierać zbyt wielkiej presji na Yuurim, dlatego ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się, aby nie pokazać, jak gorąco popierał tę decyzję. Więc tak o, promieniował sobie od środeczka, cicho i wyczekująco.

Okej, niech już będzie. Nie ma sprawy. Skoro Viktor twierdził, że będzie w porządku, to będzie w porządku. Dla niego musiał... chciał dać z siebie wszystko.

Yuuri wypuścił dłoń architekta i wstał od stołu, w jednej chwili górując nad zgromadzonymi niczym wieża radiowa. Nie było więc mowy, żeby ktoś go zignorował, dlatego już po chwili wszelkie rozmowy ucichły i dwanaście par oczu  - tych ludzkich i tych całkiem zwierzęcych - zwróciło się na niego. Yuuri nie czuł się tak obserwowany nawet podczas minionego festiwalu. W końcu tam klienci skupiali się na jego dłoniach i tworzących je wiankach, natomiast tutaj każdy automatycznie patrzył mu w oczy lub próbował odczytać coś z delikatnego drżenia warg, zanim te właściwe słowa zdołały choćby uformować się w głowie i dotrzeć do strun głosowych. Nie mógł zwlekać. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej chciał się zaszyć w chłodni.

\- Mamo... Tato... I wszyscy... Chciałbym wam coś powiedzieć - zaczął Yuuri zgodnie z wzorem klasyki gatunku najbardziej wytartych tekstów świata, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wyznał to, co ćwiczył sobie w myślach od dobrej pół minuty: - Ja i Viktor jesteśmy parą.

Na moment zapadła absolutna cisza, podczas której nawet Makkachin przestał merdać ogonem, tylko postawił uszy i popatrzył niepewnie na zgromadzonych ludzi. I szczerze? Tego się Yuuri nie spodziewał. Sądził, że skoro wszyscy wiedzieli, jak się sprawy między ich dwójką przedstawiały, to na nikim nie zrobi to większego wrażenia. Tymczasem rodzina i przyjaciele zachowywali się tak, jakby nagle oznajmił im "mam raka" albo "wyjeżdżam do Stanów". I dopiero po kilku solidnych sekundach, kiedy ogon Makkachina znów zaczął wesoło uderzać o podłogę, jako pierwszy z transu ocknął się Minami. Kuzyn, który chyba jako jedyny wykazywał w tej sprawie symptomy nieświadomości, ni z tego, ni z owego zaczął bić brawo. Gdy jednak tylko rozległy się te żywe oklaski, głośne komentarze potoczyły się po jadalni prawdziwą lawiną i zgromadzeni albo zbierali szczęki spod stołu (na czele z Mari i Takeshim), albo szczerze im gratulowali.

\- A jednak - powiedziała tajemniczo mama, po czym uśmiechnęła się do wyprężonego z dumą Viktora. - Naprawdę, dzieci w tych czasach tak szybko się zakochują...

\- Szybko? - powtórzył Yuuri, mrugając niepewnie, bo jeszcze nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo. A działo się na pewno. - Jak to?

\- No tak to. Nigdy wam o tym nie opowiadałam? - Hiroko najpierw zerknęła na Mari, potem na Yuuriego, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się spojrzeniem na siedzącym tuż przy niej Toshiyi. - Wasz ojciec zwlekał prawie trzy lata, zanim pod koniec liceum zdecydował się mnie zaprosić na pierwszą randkę.

\- Przecież wiesz, kosodrzewinko, że wtedy wszyscy za tobą wzdychali - wytłumaczył pan Katsuki, ani na chwilę nie tracąc swojego spokojnego uśmiechu. - Nie sądziłem, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse.

\- Cóż, może i wszyscy wzdychali, ale jednak nikt tak świetnie jak ty nie wyglądał podczas biegów na sto metrów - odparła Hiroko, obejmując męża za plecami.

-  Że co...?

\- Jaja se robicie...!

Mari i Yuuri niemal jednocześnie podnieśli głos, choć ciężko było stwierdzić, czy bardziej zaskoczył ich początek znajomości rodziców, to, że mama była szkolną sławą, czy może fakt, że ten spokojny, prawie że misiowaty tata był kiedyś wziętym sprinterem. W tym samym czasie Viktor zmarszczył brwi, próbując nadążyć wraz z postępem japońskiej rozmowy, Minako z założonymi na piersi rękami uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem z miną mówiącą "byłam tam, widziałam to", za to Yuuko zaśmiała się serdecznie.

\- Znam to, znam. Takeshi był jeszcze gorszy, bo przez dziesięć lat przychodził do naszej cukierni i wymawiał się kupowaniem eklerków, zanim wreszcie wyznał mi miłość. Za to potem poleciało już z górki - wyznała, głaskając siedzące przed jej nogami trojaczki. - Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że to ten sam wstydliwy chłopak co kiedyś.

\- Ja już nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem. - Yuuri potrząsnął głową. Nishigori wstydliwy? Czy aby na pewno mówili o tej samej osobie? O tym energicznym, wesołym facecie, który uwielbiał czochrać po włosach i klepać po plecach tak mocno, że aż się kifoza prostowała? - Przecież kiedyś często się naigrywał z mojej tuszy, a dziś dopiero co żartował sobie z naszych powolnych postępów i urządzał z Mari zakłady o to, kiedy się niby zejdziemy...

\- Czekaj, chwila, co robił? Że niby... - Yuuko zmrużyła oczy i niczym robot powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę męża. - Takeshiii...

\- Yuuko! To nie tak! - Nishigori wygiął się do tyłu, próbując uniknąć konfrontacji z żoną i jednocześnie nie naruszyć strefy osobistej siedzącego obok pana Katsukiego, ale szło mu to opornie. - Ja wiem, że głupio wyszło, ale ja naprawdę nie...!

\- Ja ci dam "nie tak"! Ja ci dam "głupio wyszło"! - zawołała Yuuko, dźgając palcem wskazującym w pokaźny brzuch męża. - Nigdy nie umiesz się wziąć w garść! Najpierw dekadę tuczyłeś się słodyczami, bo nie umiałeś po ludzku do mnie zagadać, a teraz obgadujesz Bogu ducha winnego Yuuriego za to, że o wiele szybciej znalazł sobie chłopaka niż ty zdołałeś mnie choćby do kina wziąć!

\- Kochanie... - zaczął słabo Takeshi, ale był tak przytłoczony oskarżeniami, że potrafił tylko wydukać: - Przecież wiesz, jakie mieliśmy w tamtych czasach kieszonkowe...

Yuuko wzięła się pod boki i dramatycznie fuknęła.

\- A guzik mnie to obchodzi! Wiesz, ile czekałam, żebyś mnie chociaż na spacer poprosił? Bo to z tobą chciałam gdzieś wyjść, a nie z portfelem!

Zapadła cisza. Pozostali widzowie nie czuli się specjalnie zobligowani ani nawet kompetentni do tego, aby wtrącać się w cudze kłótnie małżeńskie, że już o jakichkolwiek chęciach nie było mowy. Minako ukradkiem sączyła piwo, Minami udawał zainteresowanie nogą od stołu, Yuuri oczywiście poczuł się tak, jakby to wszystko była jego wina, a trojaczki, jako jedyne odważne, postanowiły wtrącić swoje zwyczajowe trzy jeny.

\- Spaprałeś, tato - podsumowała Loop.

\- Nie umiesz w kobiety - stwierdziła Lutz.

\- I pewnie dlatego Bóg pokarał cię kolejnymi trzema - dodała Axel. - Ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy-

\- Tylko żadne pokarał, okej? - mruknął obruszony Takeshi, którego ojcowski autorytet najwyraźniej w końcu zmotywował do działania. W jednej chwili mężczyzna podniósł się z miejsca, zaszedł Yuuko od tyłu, po czym klęknął i przytulił ją do swojej piersi razem z dziewczynkami. - To, że nie na wszystko potrafię zareagować tak jak trzeba nie oznacza, że was nie kocham. A ciebie, Yuuri... - Nishigori podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na siedzącego za Viktorem kwiaciarza. - Bardzo przepraszam za nasze zachowanie. Wiedzieliśmy, że idealnie do siebie pasujecie i że w końcu wam się uda, więc potraktowaliśmy sprawę jako okazję do pożartowania, ale nie sądziłem, że wywoła to takie zamieszanie... Ani że wykażesz się odwagą większą od nas wszystkich razem wziętych. Wybacz, stary. Tobie też wiszę ciasto.

Od strony Yuuko dało się słyszeć coś jakby zduszone chlipnięcie, za to po przeciwnej stronie stołu rozległo się głośne stuknięcie odkładanego na blat kufla.

\- Jeju no! Dobra już, dobra! Koniec z tymi dramami! - Minako niespodziewanie zabrała głos, choć za jej wylewność odpowiadała akurat dość znaczna ilość wychylonego alkoholu. - Jak ta młodzież strasznie dziś przeżywa! Chciałam się tylko napić i pogadać o głupotach, a nie słuchać problemów matrymonialnych jak u mnie w barze...

Papa Katsuki wykazał się na tyle przytomnym umysłem, że szybko podmienił szklankę Minako na taką z wodą, a potem skupił jej uwagę na sobie, zagadując koleżankę o utarg z festiwalu. I tak powoli, powoli, rozmowy w naturalny sposób nieco przycichły i znów rozbiły się na kilka mniejszych obozów: a to na Nishigorich wybaczających sobie szeptem nerwowość i młodzieńczą głupotę, na Minamiego, który z nogi przeniósł spojrzenie na Makkachina i telepatycznie próbował nawiązać z pudlem kontakt, natomiast Mari stwierdziła, że to już jest stanowczo za dużo jak na nią, więc wyszła zapalić. Lecz zanim Viktor zdążył się na powrót zagłębić się w pogaduszki z Yuurim, dziękując za jego szczerość i opanowanie, do kwiaciarza nachyliła się jeszcze jego mama.

\- Więc widzisz, synku. Miesiąc to wcale nie jest tak dużo, jeśli chodzi o niedostrzeganie czyichś uczuć. Właściwie to jestem dumna, że tak szybko udało wam się znaleźć swoje szczęście. - Hiroko wyciągnęła ręce nad stołem, ujęła w dłonie dłoń syna oraz Viktora i pogłaskała je delikatnie kciukami. - Więc opiekujcie się sobą, dobrze? Moja rola w kwestii wychowywania już się skończyła, ale teraz powinniście liczyć na siebie nawzajem. Uczcie się od siebie i pomagajcie tam, gdzie czujecie się niepewnie. W porządku, Vicchan?

\- Oczywiście... - odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem Viktor.

Yuuri wciąż był dość mocno oszołomiony ostatnim kwadransem, ale gdzieś tam, w głębi, zaczęła kiełkować również radość. Viktor został przez wszystkich w pełni zaakceptowany, a to, co kwiaciarz uznał pierwotnie za obgadywanie oraz nieprzychylne uwagi, chyba naprawdę było tylko mało subtelną formą okazywania wsparcia i kibicowania. Oczywiście wciąż go to peszyło i wolałby, żeby traktowano ich jak do tej pory, jednak świadomość, że nawet mama dostrzegała, jak wielkim wsparciem był dla niego Viktor, okazała się niesamowicie pokrzepiająca. No tak. W końcu mamy zawsze wiedziały więcej i wcześniej, czy to kiedy przynosił ze szkoły słabą ocenę, czy zgubił gdzieś łopatkę do sadzenia, czy też... czy...

Yuuri poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z policzków. Zaraz, zaraz...

...skąd wiedziała, że miesiąc?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, dzień dobry... Ufff, ale było tutaj bałaganu... Z kolacji wyszedł nieplanowany wcześniej wątek, ale jak już do niego zasiadłam, to możliwe, że wypadł najdłuższy rozdział ze wszystkich. Albo chociaż porównywalny z randką na plaży. Niby to naturalne, że przy większej obsadzie potrzeba więcej zdań, aby wszystko dobrze opisać, ale jednocześnie moje plany, aby Kwiaciarnia była szybkim fikiem na szybkie popisanie, znów wzięły w łeb ^^"
> 
> Jest też kilka drobnych kwestii do rozwikłania:
> 
> \- Soba to makaron z mąki gryczanej. Jest to podstawa wielu potraw w Japonii i jest jedzona na różne sposoby - z zupami, warzywami, przyprawami, na ciepło na zimno... Przy okazji w tym rozdziale było wspomniane zdanie o tempurze, czyli o panierowanej i smażonej na głębokim oleju potrawie, która najczęściej kojarzona jest z chrupiącymi, złotymi krewetkami. Tempurę podaje się samą lub na jakiejś podstawie, np. na ryżu (tempura don) albo właśnie do makaronu jak chociażby soba.
> 
> \- Zapędy medyczne Minamiego są związane z kanonicznymi informacjami, że rodzice Minamiego są właśnie lekarzami i Minami planuje/jest namawiany na ten kierunek (minęło już sporo czasu i nie jestem pewna, gdzie znajduje się źródło tej informacji, ale wydaje mi się, że mogło to być wspomniane przy okazji 3 DVD z odcinkiem z Minamim albo dramie o Chihoko). Wybaczcie, tym razem nie będę zbyt dobrym autorem i pominę cytowanie konkretnych fragmentów v.v
> 
> \- Ponieważ nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na zmianę imion trojaczek, stąd też i historia Yuuko, która z łyżwiarstwem figurowym musiała mieć coś wspólnego. Chciałam zachować odrębność tego AU, no ale niedasie ^^"
> 
> \- Po trzeciej kwadrze nadchodzi nów, po nowiu - pierwsza kwadra, a potem dopiero pełnia. Czyli rozumiecie już, dlaczego romantyczne pomysły Viktora można sobie o kant dupki potłuc. Tak samo zresztą jak szukanie kwiatu paproci, co jest typowo słowiańskim zwyczajem, odbywanym przy okazji nocy świętojańskiej (co jest jeszcze przed bohaterami, a przynajmniej kalendarzowo, bo na wątek czasu na pewno nie wystarczy).
> 
> \- Kosodrzewina to inaczej sosna górska, mała i bardzo wytrzymała odmiana, która jest zdolna żyć w trudnych, skalnych warunkach. I tak samo nasza Hiroko jest może mała i otoczona skomplikowaną gromadką ludzi, ale o tak jej siła i wigor są godne podziwu. Toshiya, podziwiamy za inwencję twórczą w pieszczotliwym nazywaniu żony. Viktor musi się od ciebie jeszcze dużo nauczyć :3
> 
>  
> 
> Miłość Viktora i Yuuriego została chóralnie zaakceptowana, Takeshi i Mari dostali zasłużone pstryczki w nos (ale łagodne, bo dobre z nich dzieciaki są przecież), a kosodrzewinka i cichy sprinter z radością mogą przekazać opiekę nad synem nowemu opiekunowi. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym rozdziale? Zobaczycie i zdecydowanie nie pożałujecie :3
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	22. Nie ma róży bez kolców

***

Maj powoli chylił się ku końcowi, lecz w przeciwieństwie do większości dziko rosnących kwiatów, miłość Viktora i Yuuriego wraz ze zbliżaniem się letnich miesięcy zdawała się tym bardziej rozkwitać. Zupełnie jakby profesja kwiaciarza zapewniała właściwy rozrost uśmiechów i wzmacniała korzonki, gdy jeden pochylał się nad drugim, by go przytulić. Po pamiętnym wyznaniu na plaży mur nieśmiałości całkowicie się rozsypał, a na powstałym gruzowisku para zaczęła budować nową relację, piękną niczym ogrodowa rabata - mówili więcej, komplementowali częściej, stali bliżej siebie i dotykali się czulej. Kiedy w pobliżu akurat nie było Mari ani rodziców, mężczyźni witali się krótkim pocałunkiem, a gdy szli na wieczorne spacery z Makkachinem, coraz chętniej łapali się za ręce i szli za podskakującym raźno psiakiem. Nie było już dnia, żeby Viktor i Yuuri nie wysłali do siebie z samego rana jakiejś wesołej emotikonki, żeby nie zjedli wspólnie lunchu, żeby nie zamienili chociaż kilku (bądź kilku tysięcy) słów i żeby nie usłyszeli chociaż jednego, cichego, czasami wyszeptanego na ucho "kocham cię". Wydawało się nawet, że roztaczany przez zakochanych nastrój niebawem zmieni Hasetsu w wiecznie zieloną Arkadię, a jeśli coś mogło zagrozić tej sielance, to chyba tylko sam Sąd Ostateczny lub atak kosmitów.

Ewentualnie Yakov w kąpielówkach, ale tego Viktor nie życzył nawet najgorszemu wrogowi.

Lecz "wydawanie się" było zaledwie jedną stroną monety, na której niezmiennie widniał również rewers rzeczywistości. O sile związku nie decydowały wyłącznie radosne chwile, a każda miłość prędzej czy później borykała się z jakimiś zgrzytami - i jeśli nie chodziło akurat o zatajanie prawdy bądź męczące ograniczanie przestrzeni osobistej, to przynajmniej o stos brudnych naczyń zalegających w zlewie. Dlatego zgodnie z niezmiennym prawem sinusoidy szczęścia i pecha, również w Yu-topii musiał nadejść czas na pierwszy, mały kryzys.

Nie wiedzieć czemu wraz z początkiem czerwca Yuuri zaczął robić się jakby odrobinę bardziej zdystansowany, a chociaż wciąż całował cudnie i cudnie wyglądał w krótkich, bawełnianych koszulach i podwiniętych do trzech czwartych spodniach, Viktor czuł, że coś było mocno nie tak. Może dlatego, że kwiaciarz przestał go chwytać za rękę, gdy tylko wychodzili poza obręb kwiaciarni, a i sam Viktor natrafiał na coraz więcej przeszkód, gdy coś inicjował. I tak kiedy Rosjanin starał się ucałować dłoń swojego chłopaka lub w ogóle miał zamiar go objąć, Japończyk wykręcał się na różne sposoby: albo nadstawiał wtedy do całowania usta, albo żartował, że dopiero co pryskał kwiaty w szklarni, więc powinien raczej nalepić sobie na piersi plakietkę z trupią czaszką zamiast się obściskiwać. Owszem, widać było, że jego uczucia wcale się nie zmieniły, że wciąż troszczył się o architekta, że rozmawiał i słuchał z wielkim zaangażowaniem, jednak nie rozwiązywało to problemu, że Yuuri wyraźnie unikał bezpośredniego kontaktu. No a Viktor był przez to już na samym skraju uschnięcia z tęsknoty...

Gdy więc dzień wcześniej podczas przechadzki po parku Yuuri znów się od niego odsunął i wbił ręce w kieszenie, twierdząc, że zapomniał wyczyścić ziemię spod paznokci, architekt zrozumiał, że dłużej zwlekać już nie może. Musiał czym prędzej powstrzymać ten postępujący w ich związku marazm, a w tym celu potrzebował zasięgnąć rady kogoś bardziej obeznanego w obsłudze kwiaciarza. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu, w Hasetsu było takich speców nawet kilku.

\- Słuchaj, Mari, mam taką małą sprawę - zagadnął Viktor, korzystając z tego, że męska część rodu Katsukich pojechała dostawczakiem do Fukuoki, a na posterunku w kwiaciarni została starsza z rodzeństwa. - Czy wiesz może, co się dzieje z Yuurim?

Japonka odwróciła się od zraszanych w przerwie między klientami gardenii.

\- W sensie tak poza momentami, kiedy zachowuje się przy tobie jak wielka huba drzewna? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, ale zaraz wzruszyła też ramionami i spoważniała. - Nie, wydaje mi się, że nic. Zaczął o siebie trochę bardziej dbać, ale to chyba wszystko.

\- Dbać? - Viktor uniósł brwi. Nie był pewien, czy powinien zacząć sobie wyrzucać, że niczego takiego nie dostrzegł, czy raczej uznać to za pomyślną oznakę uczuć, skoro dla niego Yuuri zawsze był piękny, czy to zakładał świeżą koszulę, czy wychodził ze szklarni w brudnych, znoszonych ogrodniczkach. Szczególnie w takich z opadającą z ramienia szelką... samo błogosławieństwo...

\- Ta. Zauważyłam, że ustawił sobie pod prysznicem kilka nowych tubek i że spędza w łazience dwa razy więcej czasu niż zwykle, ale o co dokładnie chodzi, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. A kiedy kwiaciarka ci mówi, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, to jest ono naprawdę oczojebnie zielone... - wygłosiła Mari, po czym wycelowała w Viktora spryskiwaczem i potrząsnęła nim znacząco. - Okej, w sumie to pytał mnie raz, tak z tydzień temu, czy znam jakieś dobre kosmetyki dla mężczyzn, ale mu odpowiedziałam, że nie wiem, skąd niby miałabym posiąść taką wiedzę tajemną, skoro ostatniego faceta miałam na studiach i jako zapalony gitarzysta raczej nie był chodzącą perfumerią. No to się wziął i zawinął.

W porządku, to coś nowego. Czas, kiedy Yuuri zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, pokrywał się z zeznaniami Mari, a to znów nieco rozjaśniało kierunek, w którym zmierzał trop. Tylko co też kosmetyki miały wspólnego z tym, że Yuuri przestał się do niego przytulać? Czyżby nagle zaczął cierpieć na zaawansowaną mizofobię? Dostał jakiejś zaraźliwej wysypki? A może na serio stosował coś trującego i musiał unikać kontaktu z innymi ludźmi, żeby nie zrobić im krzywdy? Rosjanin zamyślił się i ruszył na tyły Yu-topii. Ale nie no, bez przesady, tym ostatnim to akurat sam by sobie zaszkodził...

Dalsze śledztwo zaprowadziło Viktora do osoby, która jeśli nie znała Yuuriego najlepiej, to przynajmniej najdłużej. W końcu jeśli nie mama, to kto mógł wiedzieć, co mu dolegało?

\- Hiroko-san? - Po zapukaniu i uzyskaniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi architekt wsunął głowę do ulokowanej na parterze pracowni, w której starsza Japonka szykowała popołudniami kompozycje ikebany. - Mogę?

\- Tak, oczywiście, nie krępuj się. - Hiroko obróciła się w stronę klękającego na macie Nikiforova i dobrotliwie przechyliła głowę. - Co cię trapi, Vicchan? Coś z Yuurim?

\- W pewnym sensie. - Niesamowite, że po zaledwie jednym spojrzeniu kobieta potrafiła bez pudła powiedzieć, że za nienagannym uśmiechem Viktora kryło się jakieś zatroskanie i że chodziło o jej syna. Chociaż w sumie o kogo, jeśli nie o niego. - Chciałem zapytać, czy Yuuri wydawał się ostatnio jakiś... chory?

\- Nie, niczego nie zauważyłam. A co się dzieje? - zmartwiła się.

\- Nic wielkiego, naprawdę. Po prostu zachowuje się tak, jakby był wstydem - powiedział i zaraz potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie, to nie tak się mówiło, jakkolwiek całkiem nieźle oddawało to obecny stan rzeczy. - Był zawstydzony.

\- Ach, rozumiem... - Usta kobiety znów rozciągnęły się w przyjaznym uśmiechu, a jej drobna dłoń, poznaczona siateczką starości oraz niewielkich zadrapań, ujęła dłoń Viktora i uścisnęła ją serdecznie. - Może tak właśnie jest? Wydaje się, że młodzi ludzie są w tych czasach bardzo otwarci i swobodni, ale kiedy przychodzi do konfrontacji z osobami, na których bardzo im zależy, to potrafią być całkiem powściągliwi.

\- Czyli że Yuuri się boi i dlatego nic mi nie mówi? - próbował odgadnąć, ale Hiroko tylko uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej.

\- Też - przyznała. - Ale sądzę, że to dotyczy również ciebie.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, podczas której Viktor prosił o podanie szczegółów, a Hiroko łagodnie odmawiała, mówiąc, że nie chce się wtrącać w cudze sprawy ani zdradzać niczyich planów, Rosjanin wreszcie się poddał i zrezygnowany udał się do Ice Castle. Chciał nieco przewietrzyć głowę, napić się dobrej kawy i może przy okazji skonsultować się z ostatnią osobą, która mogła coś wiedzieć na temat Zagadki Nietykalności Yuuriego.

\- Rany boskie, Viktor... Wyglądasz jak galaretka z czerwonej fasoli, którą ktoś zapomniał wstawić do lodówki. - Po kilku minutach od złożenia zamówienia i zasiądnięcia razem z kawałkiem ciasta do wolnego stolika, do Viktora podeszła drobna szatynka, niosąca na tacy filiżankę espresso. - Nie wolisz może mięty albo coś w tym rodzaju?

\- Yuuko. - Architekt, który do tej pory smętnie obserwował topiącą się na słońcu wuzetkę, uniósł głowę i wlepił wzrok w panią Nishigori. - Doradź. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z Yuurim.

Japonka zmarszczyła brwi, rozejrzała się po dość pustym jeszcze lokalu, po czym odsunęła sąsiednie krzesełko i przycupnęła obok Rosjanina.

\- Opisz - poleciła krótko.

\- Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Po prostu odniosłem wrażenie, że naruszyłem jakieś tutejsze tabu albo że dopadła nas specyficzna odmiana syndromu wypalenia małżeńskiego, bo Yuuri zachowuje się wobec mnie jakoś tak... powściągliwie - zdradził, po czym westchnął ciężko. Z szacunku do Yuuriego nie odważył się mówić o szczegółach problemu przy Mari ani mamie, ale Yuuko jako przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa wydawała się osobą, która z racji swojej rangi była znacznie bardziej wtajemniczona w życie uczuciowe kwiaciarza. - Kiedy próbuję złapać go za rękę, to mi umyka, kiedy się przytulam, poklepuje mnie po plecach jak Makkachina, a kiedy się całujemy, to czuję się tak, jakbym to robił z kłodą o ludzkiej głowie. I wcale nie mam na myśli jakichś nieobyczajnych gestów czy coś. Nawet po twarzy nie chce mnie dotykać.

\- Ach, więc to dlatego. - Wraz z postępem opowieści wyraz twarzy Yuuko stopniowo łagodniał, aż wreszcie kobieta zachichotała i pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. - Spokojnie, Viktor. Z Yuurim jest wszystko w porządku i kocha cię tak samo jak zawsze. A może nawet bardziej.

\- Bardziej? - nie uwierzył Viktor, na co Yuuko skwapliwie przytaknęła. - Tak bardzo bardziej, że aż mnie unika?

\- Jestem tego pewna. Ale wiesz co? Jeśli zależy ci na tym, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, a nie za bardzo wiesz, jak zacząć rozmowę, to spróbuj go złapać za dłoń. Wtedy zrozumiesz - poradziła tajemniczo Yuuko, kładąc głowę na opartych o stolik rękach.

Viktor był chyba jeszcze bardziej skonfundowany niż przed wizytą w kawiarni. Zaraz, chwila, moment. Miał dotknąć Yuuriego, chociaż to w tym tkwił cały problem? Przecież nie dość, że wskazówka brzmiała jak czysty absurd, to jeszcze na dodatek była mało wykonalna (w końcu nie raz i nie dziesięć próbował zachowywać się tak jak zwykle). Jednocześnie architekt musiał przyznać, że jeśli jakimś cudem jeden gest wystarczył, żeby wszystko między nimi wyjaśnić, to chyba niczego tak naprawdę nie ryzykował. No, ewentualnie to, że Yuuri się na niego rozzłości albo że znów w popisowy sposób ucieknie... chociaż w tej kwestii zaczynał mu kiełkować w głowie pewien sprytny plan...

Gdy wczesnym wieczorem Yuuri zajechał razem z tatą do Yu-topii, Viktor i Makkachin już na niego czekali. Wyciąganie kwiaciarza na spacer zaraz po pracy wydawało się dość ryzykownym zagraniem, szczególnie że musiał być zmęczony i głodny po tylu godzinach pobytu poza domem, ale uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Japończyka na widok dwóch ulubionych chłopców oraz trzymanych przez Viktora słodkich bułek z dżemem sprawił, że wszelkie wątpliwości zostały w mig rozwiane. W końcu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć takiemu powiększonemu Happy Mealowi.

\- To jak, złoto moje? Co powiesz na przechadzkę do parku? - zaproponował Viktor, wyciągając w stronę kwiaciarza torbę z wypiekami autorstwa Yuuko. Trzymał paczkę obiema rękami i liczył, że podczas przekazywania uda mu się chociaż delikatnie musnąć Yuuriego, ale kwiaciarz naturalnym gestem ujął pakunek za zapieczętowaną górę, odkleił tasiemkę i sięgnął po pojedynczą bułeczkę.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego potrzebuję - przyznał, częstując się spóźnionym podwieczorkiem. - Strasznie się nasiedziałem w samochodzie i wprost marzę o tym, żeby rozprostować nogi. Podejrzewam nawet, że gdybyś sam niczego nie zaproponował, to ja wstąpiłbym do ciebie i zabrał Makkachina na spacer.

\- No wiesz co? To już do tego doszło? - Viktor zaśmiał się i spojrzał w dół, na sapiącego u jego nogi czworonoga. - Mój ukochany chłopak i mój ukochany pies chcieli się umawiać beze mnie? Normalnie wbijasz mi pazur w plecy, ty kudłaty Brutusie...

Pudel oblizał nos językiem, chwilowo bardziej skupiony na paczce z bułeczkami niż na słowach pańcia, ale po kilku sekundach w końcu zerknął ciekawsko na twarz Rosjanina i ponownie otworzył pysk, ziejąc głośno i z nadzieją na jakiś smakołyk. Nie przeliczył się. Pokonany Viktor oderwał pół bułeczki i poczęstował nią Makkachina. Potem, przy wtórze śmiechu, gdy zwierzak wciągnął kąsek szybciej niż bohaterowie "Zakochanego Kundla" zjedli spaghetti, cała ich trójka ruszyła za kwiaciarnię, w kierunku morza i przyległego do niej parku.

Gdy dotarli do drzew, a pusta, papierowa paczka po bułeczkach skończyła w najbliższym koszu, mężczyźni przystanęli tuż obok zieleniącego się soczyście krzaka leszczyny i podziwiali, jak w Makkachinie znów budził się zew kangura. Pudel wyglądał bowiem na nieodrodnego psa architekta, bo z takim zapałem sprawdził każdy kąt (tudzież kępkę trawy), jakby szykował się do rearanżacji parku. Pewnie na taki, który posiadał większą ilość dołków wykopanych na przyszłe kości.

A skoro już byli w temacie aranżowania...

\- No? A co się działo u was? - zagadnął Yuuri, gdy już skończył opowiadać o wyjeździe do Fukuoki, o odwiedzinach u wujostwa Kenjirou i o tym, jak bardzo musiał powstrzymywać tatę, żeby nie kupił całej palety ceramicznych doniczek, bo "Vicchanowi by się na pewno spodobały". - Jak ci idzie projekt willi tego kanadyjskiego rockmana? Skończyłeś go już?

\- Ach, jeśli o to chodzi... - Viktor podrapał się po policzku. Cholera. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym ekscentrycznym JJu i jego wydumanym zleceniu. - Trochę nie miałem na to dziś głowy.

Uśmiech Yuuriego w jednej chwili przygasł, a brwi zmarszczyły się.

\- Viktor, czy to przeze mnie? - spytał bez ogródek, patrząc z powagą na architekta. I gdyby Nikiforov nawet umiał kłamać (nie, unikanie odpowiedzi się do tego nie zaliczało), to przez te przenikliwe, bursztynowe oczy i tak stałby się prawdziwym świętym. - Zabieram ci czas, który wolałbyś przeznaczyć na pracę?

"Nie _przez ciebie_ , tylko _dla ciebie_ " pomyślał Viktor, mrugając na tyle niewinnie, na ile umiał. "A kanadyjski rockman z obsesją na punkcie wyklejenia każdego pokoju fototapetą ze swoją podobizną nie znajduje się nawet w tej samej galaktyce zainteresowania co moje kochanie".

\- Czy jeśli odpowiem ci, że wcale tak nie jest i że zwyczajnie nie czułem dziś potrzeby się tym zajmować, to się rozchmurzysz? - powiedział za to na głos, po czym Rosjanin schylił się, żeby zerwać długie, nieco chropowate źdźbło trawy.

\- Pytanie brzmi, czy jednocześnie przestanę się martwić - poprawił Yuuri, delikatnie kręcąc głową. - I szczerze? Może być z tym ciężko.

\- W takim razie będę musiał użyć innego argumentu, żeby cię przekonać... - Viktor uśmiechnął się, naciągnął źdźbło między kciukami, przytknął je do ust i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia  zagwizdał wysoko, zwracając na siebie uwagę buszującego między drzewami pupila. - Makkachin! Tulimy!

Pudel na tę komendę postawił uszy, podążył ślepiami za wyciągniętą w bok ręką pańcia, a gdy zrozumiał, że jego celem miał być pachnący bułeczkami kwiaciarz, w jednej chwili podbiegł do mężczyzn, uniósł przednie łapy i zrobił sus życia, pakując się całym ciężarem na kolana stojącego Japończyka. Yuuri nie miał żadnych szans z zawodnikiem klasy futrzastej, dlatego padł tyłkiem na ziemię i zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać, gdy Makkachin obwąchiwał go mokrym nosem po praktycznie całej koszulce i szyi.

\- Już! Stop! Pas! Poddaję się! Już nie będę się krzywił, obiecuję! - zawołał, próbując zakryć twarz przed liżącą inspekcją. - Przecież naprawdę się cieszę, że mogłem wyjść z wami na spacer!

\- No, i to ja rozumiem. - Viktor wyszczerzył się z dumą i zaklaskał w ramach kolejnej komendy dla czworonoga. - Makkachin, wystarczy. Siad.

Pudel obejrzał się przelotnie na architekta, jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz trącił policzek kwiaciarza, oblizał językiem swój nos i zszedł z kolan Japończyka, by przycupnąć tuż obok. Yuuri mógł dzięki temu usiąść, zdjąć okulary i wytrzeć w kraniec koszulki jeden z zauszników, który nie zdołał uniknąć mokrego przywitania.

\- Wytresowałeś go na prawdziwego asasyna - wyznał z westchnieniem ulgi, gdy czyste szkła wylądowały na nosie i Katsuki mógł wreszcie spojrzeć na zadowolonego Nikiforova.

\- Raczej na przytulankę doskonałą - poprawił Viktor, jedną ręką głaskając Makkachina po puchatym łbie, a drugą wyciągając do wstającego Yuuriego. - No to co? Uznajemy, że jest remis?

Ucieszony Yuuri skinął głową, po czym podał dłoń, żeby móc podźwignąć się na nogi... lecz kiedy tylko się wyprostował, zrozumiał, że dał się wrobić. Viktor bowiem natychmiast przyciągnął Yuuriego do siebie, objął go w pasie, uniósł ujętą dłoń do ust i złożył na czubkach palców delikatny całus - czyli cały zestaw czułości, przed którymi kwiaciarz ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo się wzbraniał.

\- A więc to o to chodziło... - szepnął Viktor, gładząc kciukiem grzbiet dłoni. Może gdyby dotykał jej codziennie, niczego by nie zauważył, ale po kilku dniach rozłąki doskonale wyczuł, że skóra była bardziej miękka i błyszcząca. - O takie kosmetyki...

\- Nie, Viktor, przestań. To nieprzyjemne - odparł jednak Yuuri, unikając spojrzenia swojego chłopaka.

\- Nieprzyjemne? Dla ciebie?

\- Nie, nie dla mnie. Dla ciebie. Moje ręce są strasznie szorstkie - poprawił, jednocześnie zwijając dłoń w pięść. - Starałem się coś z nimi zrobić, codziennie wklepywałem krem i nawet naczynia myłem w rękawiczkach, ale...

\- Och, Yuuri. - Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem, a potem ten sam nos wpakował się w znajdującą się tuż obok czuprynę: czarną, miękką i pachnącą niewyczuwalnymi wcześniej cytrynami. Aż strach było pomyśleć, gdzie jeszcze na ciele Yuuriego mógłby odkryć takie miłe niespodzianki. - Jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć? Przecież twoje dłonie są cudowne przez to, co robią, a nie jak wyglądają. To dzięki nim otaczasz kwiaty miłością, tworzysz piękne bukiety, zawiązujesz najbardziej pomysłowe kokardy, jakie widziałem... I szczerze? O niczym innym nie marzę, jak tylko o tym, żeby te piękne ręce chciały kiedyś z równą chęcią opiekować się także mną.

\- Kiedyś? - Yuuri wyciągnął rękę do góry, po czym ostrożnie dotknął policzka Viktora. Dokładnie tak, jak gładził lśniące liście skrzydłokwiatu albo muskał pąki kwitnących róż. - A nie może być teraz?

Mogło być i teraz, o ile długi pocałunek z dłońmi obejmującymi ukochaną twarz właśnie to oznaczał.

Po ostatecznym pogodzeniu się, przyznaniu, że to wszystko wina głupich porównań, zapewnieniu, że przerwa w czułościach i tak miała potrwać maksymalnie tydzień, bo on też bardzo za tym wszystkim tęsknił oraz odprowadzeniu Yuuriego z powrotem do Yu-topii (tym razem szczęśliwie trzymając się za ręce), na Viktora czekała jeszcze jedna niespodzianka. Zanim architekt ruszył razem z wybieganym po czubki uszu Makkachinem do swojego mieszkania, kwiaciarz niespodziewanie poprosił ich o zaczekanie przy bramie. Sam natomiast na dwie minuty zniknął w szklarni, a gdy wrócił, trzymał w dłoniach skromną, niewielką wiązankę fioletowych hiacyntów.

\- Yuuri? Ale za co to? - zdziwił się Viktor na widok wręczonych mu kwiatów, jednak Yuuri zaczerwienił się tylko i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nic takiego! - rzucił, po czym wspiął się na palce, przycisnął usta do policzka Viktora, a potem wycofał się i delikatnie popchnął go w plecy. - Uciekaj już, mam dużo pracy!

Rosjanin nie miał więc innego wyboru jak tylko pomachać dłonią na do widzenia i wrócić do bezpiecznej przystani. No cóż... Jedno zagadkowe zachowanie szczęśliwie znalazło swoje logiczne wytłumaczenie, za to w jego rękach znalazła się kolejna niewiadoma. Miła, to prawda, i na dodatek ładnie pachnąca, jednak Viktor odniósł wrażenie, że przez niedouczenie w języku kwiatów coś go omija. Coś, nad czym zdecydowanie musiał popracować, żeby lepiej zrozumieć tego większego, najważniejszego kwiatuszka.

Mężczyzna puścił pudla przodem przez drzwi wejściowe, wkroczył do otwartej na pokój dzienny kuchni i zaczął sprawdzać szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś odpowiednio filigranowego wazonu. Gdy nie znalazł niczego właściwego (no bo i skąd miałby mieć, skoro większość przestrzeni zajmowały doniczkowe rośliny), uśmiechnął się do siebie i wreszcie wyciągnął kubek z kwiatami wiśni, do którego wstawił uroczą wiązankę. W tej formie bukiecik spoczął na biurku tuż obok uruchomionego laptopa, a przed urządzeniem zasiadł sam Viktor, jakby wiedziony nieuchwytnym skojarzeniem o marsowej minie Yuuriego i jego słowach "jak ci idzie?". Lecz zanim architekt rozpoczął pracę nad jedną taką niewdzięczną willą, zajrzał jeszcze do Internetu w poszukiwaniu ostatniej rzeczy - znaczenia hiacyntów. Oczywiście znalazł je praktycznie od razu, przynajmniej tyle godności detektywa mógł w sobie ocalić, jednak gdy je zobaczył, odchylił się na obrotowym krześle i zasłonił oczy dłonią.

Ach, no tak, więc to to Yuuri cały czas sobie myślał, kiedy tak wstrzymywał się przed złapaniem ukochanego za rękę i kiedy wreszcie zaakceptował go w całości. Wiadomość ukryta w hiacyntach była słodko prosta, a zarazem tak bardzo potrzebna.

Znaczyły "przepraszam", "wybacz" i "kochaj mnie jeszcze bardziej".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho, słodkich fillerów ciąg dalszy! Pomysł na fabułę dzisiejszej historyjki miałam obmyślony już od baaaardzo dawna, właściwie już odkąd pojawiły się wzmianki, że dłonie Yuuriego są nieco bardziej szorstkie (czyli od... drugiego rozdziału?), więc bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się to tak sprawnie zrealizować. Znaczy, sprawnie jak sprawnie, bo znów stuknęło 3k słów...
> 
> Dziś było dość kwieciście i symbolicznie, więc czas na trochę wyjaśnień!
> 
> \- Pojawiło się parę roślinek/grzybków, w tym:
> 
> huba drzewna  
> http://s8.flog.pl/media/foto/6635512_huba-drzewna.jpg
> 
> gardenia  
> https://cdn.webvanta.com/000000/51/74/slider_detail/uploads/guide/1496228607-50fb4c50e61a7b917/59098526_m.jpg
> 
> skrzydłokwiat  
> http://kropkiikwiatki.pl/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/skrzyd%C5%82okwiat-4.jpg
> 
> i oczywiście hiacynty  
> https://baz001.s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/t7Ju3mbo5f6DLojyF/Products/pQKGokPwWYC6ynxtD/d68acadc-f9bd-4a2e-8626-83f4bfa47ac1IMG_8803.JPG
> 
> Te ostatnie miałam już okazję wykorzystać w "Teorii bliskości", choć tam okoliczności ich wręczania były znacznie mniej wesołe. Tu na szczęście hiacynty odkupiły swoje winy i przysłużyły się w krzewieniu zdrowych uczuć między Viktorem i Yuurim :3
> 
> \- Mizofobia jest lękiem przed bakteriami oraz ogólnie brudem. Przejawia się w nerwowym, kompulsywnym dbaniu o czystość (może ktoś oglądał Detektywa Monka?).
> 
> \- Gwizdanie na trawie jest prawdziwym trikiem, który łatwo można wykonać samemu. Dlugie, najlepiej szorstkie źdźbło trawy rozpościera się na zewnętrznym boku jednego kciuka, dociska do niego drugi, a potem dmucha się w wąską przerwę między palcami :)
> 
>  
> 
> Przez ostatni tydzień udało mi się dokończyć rozdział 24 i zacząć pisanie 25, więc publikacja Kwiaciarni przestała być jakkolwiek zagrożona. Miło mi więc zapowiedzieć, że jeszcze trochę zamierzam Was porozpieszczać takimi scenkami rodzajowymi z życia i miłości Viktuuri. Widzimy się w kolejną środę, a kto się wybiera na konwenty, ten może mnie zobaczyć na wrocławskim Niuconie na początku sierpnia. Poprowadzę tam kilka ciekawych paneli ;)
> 
> Póki co jednak dziękuję za czytanie i dobrej reszty tygodnia!
> 
> Muah!


	23. Chomik ogrodnika

***

Siedzący na ławce Yuuri spojrzał na dach znajdującej się kilka metrów dalej altany, oblepionej późno kwitnącą wisterią, i głęboko się zamyślił. Jeszcze rok temu ten widok byłby dla niego tylko łagodnym przypomnieniem o pasji, czymś, czemu poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę, co kochał i traktował jako najważniejszy cel w życiu, choć jednocześnie stanowiło to głównie bezpieczną przystań i ucieczkę od niespodziewanych nieprzyjemności. Teraz ta sama wisteria wywoływała w nim całą masę innych skojarzeń: dziwnych, niecodziennych, zawstydzających, nostalgicznych, a przede wszystkim - romantycznych. Pobudzała wyobraźnię i zalewała nieznanymi dotąd uczuciami, czasami wręcz sprzecznymi, które prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie pojawiły, gdyby nie napotkał tego jednego, wyjątkowego, srebrzystego kwiatu...

Ach, nie, nie, zaraz, przecież nie istniały żadne srebrne kwiaty. Hmm... No trudno. Słodki, szary dmuchawiec musiał na potrzeby tej metafory wystarczyć.

I tak oto minęło już dwa i pół miesiąca, odkąd Viktor wypełnił jego świat nowymi kolorami, głównie błękitem oczu, bielą uśmiechu i czerwienią ust. Nic więc dziwnego, że odrobinę zepchnięty na dalszy plan znajomości Phichit zaczął ostatnio wiercić Yuuriemu elektroniczną dziurę w brzuchu, nie mogąc wydobyć z niego tyle szczególików miłosnego życia, ile by chciał. A wypytywał praktycznie o wszystko - a to który z nich jako pierwszy przyznał, że kocha, a to jak całuje Viktor, a ile razy byli już na randce, a czy Yuuri odwiedził Viktora w jego mieszkaniu, a może na śniadaniu też został, a w jakiej bieliźnie spał przystojny szef "Stammi"... Katsuki milczał jak zaklęty (bo nawet gdyby coś zdradził, to i tak najczęściej powiedziałby to szalenie niesatysfakcjonujące "nie" lub "nie wiem"), dlatego Phichit w końcu nie wytrzymał i postawił ultimatum. Albo z dalszego kumplowania się nic nie wyjdzie, bo tyle to on się mógł z chomikami nagadać, albo...

\- ...musimy porozmawiać... - westchnął Yuuri.

Leżący na kolanach kwiaciarza Viktor w jednej sekundzie otworzył oczy niczym przebudzony z klątwy faraon i tak gwałtownie zerwał się do siadu, że aż uderzył czołem w czoło pochylającego się nad nim Yuuriego. Podwójny jęk rozległ się zgodnym _unisono_ , a potem zamarł, gdy dwaj mężczyźni chwycili się za głowy i zdusili przekleństwa, starając się wytrzymać najgorszy atak bólu. Jakoś się udało - o wiele gorzej było jednak z przetrawieniem niespodziewanego, lakonicznego i groźnie brzmiącego oznajmienia.

\- Ale jak to porozmawiać? - zapytał nerwowo Viktor, najpierw próbując wymacać, czy na czole nie zrobił mu się jakiś guz, a potem ostrożnie przesunął dłoń Yuuriego, żeby sprawdzić, jak było z nim. - Dlaczego tak nagle? I tak ostatecznie?

\- Jak to ostate...? - powtórzył Yuuri i syknął, gdy architekt dotknął wrażliwego miejsca. - O Phichita! Chodziło mi tylko o Phichita!

\- Phi... zaraz, tego twojego tajskiego przyjaciela, który jest sławnym vlogerem? - Wydawało się, że Viktor odetchnął z ulgą, choć jednocześnie wciąż miał zaniepokojoną minę, gdy oglądał na różne strony obite czoło Yuuriego. - A to nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Możemy o nim rozmawiać, ile zechcesz.

Poprawna komunikacja z architektem nadal leżała i wierzgała nogami, zupełnie jakby to ona została przed sekundą znokautowana, dlatego Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, chwycił Viktora za obłapiające go dłonie i ściągnął je na dół, do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby rozmawiać "o nim". Prosił mnie, żeby porozmawiać "z nim" - wyjaśnił wreszcie, patrząc Viktorowi prosto w oczy. - My. Razem. W ścisłej trójce. O tym, jak to między nami jest. Żeby cię poznał i tak dalej.

Viktor zamrugał i Yuuri musiał przyznać, że w tym mruganiu zawarł paradoksalnie wszystko - zarówno zaskoczenie, zadowolenie, jak i ciekawość, że mógłby oficjalnie poznać kolejnego, arcyważnego członka niewielkiego kółka akceptacji "jego kwiatuszka".

\- Ach, że w taki sposób. Już rozumiem - powiedział w końcu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, praktycznie sercowato. - Dla mnie to wciąż praktycznie żaden problem, o ile oczywiście nie trzeba się będzie martwić o jakieś nieludzkie strefy czasowe. I właściwie to ja też od jakiegoś czasu chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym tajemniczym panie przyjacielu, który jest zamieszany w większość twoich okrzyków. No, tych z rodzaju: "jakbym słyszał Phichita!", "Phichit mnie za to zatweetuje!" albo, moje ulubione, "niech to Phichita chomik kopnie!". - Viktor zaśmiał się. - Myślę, że mogłaby się z tego wywiązać ciekawa współpraca.

\- Boże, współpraca? Chyba właśnie mam zamiar doprowadzić do wybuchu Instagrama... - jęknął Yuuri, na co Viktor zareagował tym większą radością.

\- Jestem na to absolutnie przygotowany - potwierdził, delikatnie całując obite czoło kwiaciarza.

\- Za to ja nie jestem - skrzywił się, choć raczej nie z bólu, tylko z powodu jakiegoś nieokreślonego, złego przeczucia. - Na Phichita nie można być przygotowanym.

Jakkolwiek sam Phichit zdawał się być gotowy na wszystko, a już na pewno na błyskawiczne przejęcie inicjatywy. Dlatego gdy tylko tego samego wieczoru dowiedział się, że Viktor wyraził swoje zainteresowanie wspólnym spotkaniem, Taj wymógł na przyjacielu, żeby kuł żelazo, póki gorące i zamiast czekać na tanie loty do Bangkoku, następnego dnia po pracy wyciągnął architekta na jakąś bezludną ławeczkę. Ale, jak Phichit zastrzegł sekundę później z wymownym uśmieszkiem, nie po to, żeby uskuteczniać na uboczu jakieś dwuznaczne figle, lecz by z odpalonym na kolanach laptopem zaprezentować mu wreszcie najważniejszą zdobycz całego dwudziestotrzyletniego życia.

Yuuri szczerze bał się tej rozmowy. Przecież już wieść o tym, że on i Viktor wyznali sobie uczucia, zadziałała na Phichita tak elektryzująco, że Taj w jednym momencie wytrzeszczył oczy, potem w niecałe dwie sekundy wyślurpał do dna swojego czekoladowo-bananowego shake'a, aż wreszcie zakrzyknął na całą kawiarnię "wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia!". Gdyby coś podobnego... nie, gdyby coś chociaż w ułamku tak kompromitującego wydarzyło się na oczach Viktora, Yuuri absolutnie nie umiałby się z tego wytłumaczyć. Ani z tego, dlatego Phichit pozwalał sobie na tak daleko idące wnioski, ani jak się w ogóle z tym człowiekiem zaprzyjaźnił.

\- Halo, halo? No i jak tam, czekoladki moje nadziewane? Jak mnie widać? - Ledwie transmisja się rozpoczęła, a Yuuri już zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił i że nie do końca świadomie doprowadził do zderzenia światów, które nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie powinny znaleźć się na choćby sąsiednich orbitach. Phichit wił się bowiem na wszystkie strony niczym wąż pod wpływem fletu arabskiego zaklinacza, próbując przybrać jak najdogodniejszą pozycję do obserwacji, choć jednocześnie starał się w tym wszystkim wyglądać nonszalancko i dekadencko. Chyba nonszalancko i ten... i dekadencko. Czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Bo wy wyglądacie ostro jak pustynne kaktusy na oblanym słońcem skalniaku.

\- Może gdybyś chociaż spróbował usiąść nieruchomo, to bylibyśmy w stanie powiedzieć, czy widzimy ciebie, czy tylko poświatę twojego kształtu - wytknął Yuuri i westchnął ciężko. - I w ogóle nie wolałbyś, żebyśmy przerzucili się na normalny czat zamiast bawić się w Skype'a? Wszystkim nam byłoby wygodniej i tak dalej...

\- Nie, nie wolałbym, bo ja tu wcale nie mam gwarancji, że dopuścisz Viktora do klawiatury albo że nie zaczniecie wspólnie mataczyć w całej sprawie. Już ja widzę, jak ukrywacie przede mną wymieniane chyłkiem półuśmieszki i poufałe mrugnięcia okiem... A tak mam wszystko w kolorze i _dolby digital_ \- zwrócił uwagę Phichit, jednocześnie nurkując pod biurko. Kiedy tylko podniósł z podłogi kilka rozrzuconych przez chomiki ziaren słonecznika, wreszcie się uspokoił, rozsiadł się wygodniej przed laptopem i niczym prezydent w trakcie wygłaszania przemowy do narodu, wsparł się łokciami o blat i zaplótł przed sobą dłonie. - Także wybacz, ale jeśli chciałeś ze mną pogadać na golasa, ćwicząc na łóżku jogę, to może innym razem.

Yuuri zdusił w sobie chęć wygłoszenia długiego i karcącego "Phichit!", szczególnie że nie chciał robić z siebie głupka, gdy u boku siedział jeszcze jeden ważny uczestnik rozmowy - ten, który choć cierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej, to z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się na ekran. Dlatego też kwiaciarz ostatecznie ograniczył się do wypuszczenia powietrza nosem i przesłaniu złej energii przez stopy do ziemi, obiecując sobie za to w duchu, że kiedy przyjdzie czas na wysyłanie do Tajlandii paczki ze słodyczami, specjalnie nie wrzuci do niej żadnych nowych smaków KitKatów.

\- Naprawdę, bardzo śmieszne. W takim razie... - Yuuri odchrząknął i wskazał dłonią na laptop, gdzie niczym gotowy do ataku aligator szczerzył się Taj. - Viktor, to jest właśnie Phichit, mój osławiony najlepszy-najgorszy przyjaciel. Jest zapalonym vlogerem prowadzącym kanał "Imperial World", właścicielem trzech nie mniej popularnych co on chomików i okropnym gadułą. Co miałeś okazję przed chwilą usłyszeć - przedstawił, po czym zmienił dłoń oraz kierunek, jaki obrała. - A ty, Phichit, poznaj Viktora, wziętego architekta, samozwańczego wolontariusza regularnie pomagającego nam w Y-topii i mojego... mojego chłopaka - wygłosił, czując sporą gulę w gardle podczas wypowiadania ostatniego słowa. Ciężko się było przyzwyczaić do używania tak wielkich określeń, podczas gdy dla niego samego liczyło się po prostu to, co działo się w sercu. Na szczęście Yuuri zaraz potrząsnął głową i ponownie skupił się na Phichicie, który właśnie wymieniał z Rosjaninem uprzejme skinienia głowami. - Proszę. Zgodnie z wczorajszym życzeniem masz czas na trzy pytania do Viktora.

\- No, nareszcie! Jak ja się doczekać nie mogłem! Już myślałem, że będę musiał ci zagrozić upublicznieniem zdjęć ze studiów, ale skoro tak... moim pierwszym pytaniem jest... - Phichit założył ręce na piersi, zmrużył oczy i trwał tak dopóty, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się pełnią jestestwa i nie zaproponował z triumfalnie uniesionym palcem - ... czy mogę mieć więcej pytań?

Po całym tym entuzjastycznym wstępie Viktor przysunął zaciśniętą pięść do ust i cicho w nią parsknął. Wyglądało na to, że panowie dość szybko znaleźli wspólny język.

\- Śmiało - zgodził się Viktor, a Phichitowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.

\- O rany, rany... Tyle wygrać... Czyli że naprawdę jesteś TYM Viktorem Nikiforovem? Szefem "Stammi", człowiekiem roku 2015 według "Forbesa", potentatem projektowym i przede wszystkim blogerem działającym na portalu "Blue Rose"? Robiłeś ostatnio willę dla JJa, współpracowałeś z młodym geniuszem Seung-gil Lee przy wystawie jego rzeźbionej ceramiki i odpowiadasz za aranżację wnętrz petersburskiej posiadłości Sary Crispino? Oraz jesteś uznawany za jednego z czołowej dziesiątki najbardziej seksownych, żyjących mężczyzn świata według najnowszej listy "People"? - wyliczał, zerkając kątem oka w bok, zupełnie jakby miał tam przygotowaną całą listę osiągnięć Rosjanina. Bo znając go... na pewno miał. Na szczęście Phichit szybko się zreflektował i puścił przepraszające oczko, jednocześnie wysuwając kraniec języka poza szeroki uśmiech. - Znaczy, wybacz, oczywiście ja to wszystko wiem i pytam cię tak kurtuazyjnie, żeby usłyszeć to na własne uszy, ale rozumiesz. Ciekawość zawodowa. A poza tym nawet najbardziej lakoniczne niusy ze źródła są nieporównywalnie lepsze od tych wszystkich niesprawdzonych _clickbaitów_ i plotek z trzeciej ręki.

\- W porządku, nic nie szkodzi, ludzie często reagują znacznie gorzej. Więc jeśli tak cię to interesuje... to tak, wszystko się zgadza. I nic dziwnego, że Yuuri bez problemu rozgryzł moją internetową tożsamość, skoro ma tak świetnie zorientowanego informatora - przyznał Viktor, po czym przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust i lekko przechylił głowę. - Ale naprawdę "People" napisało o mnie coś takiego ? Bez przesady, no... To chyba wyłącznie dlatego, bo nie widzieli Yuuriego w mokrej koszuli...

Speszony Katsuki umknął spojrzeniem w przeciwną stronę, natomiast Phichit zaśmiał się na głos i pogroził palcem w stronę kamery, zupełnie jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tych zagrywek. Zaraz jednak otarł błąkającą się w kąciku oka łezkę i pokiwał głową na znak uznania dla odpowiedzi Viktora.

\- Ładnie, ładnie... Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki popularny. Nawet jamajscy biegacze nie zasuwają tak prędko jak ty kradniesz uwagę - zażartował, po czym odetchnął głębiej. - No ale skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, to pozwól, że przy tej okazji wytłumaczę się nieco ze swojego zachowania i dlaczego tak właściwie nalegałem na tę rozmowę. - Phichit oparł policzek na dłoni i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie do kamery. - Więc przede wszystkim sorki za tę dziką ciekawość, ale Yuuri karmi mnie ostatnio jakimiś marnymi ochłapami wiadomości. A przecież ja się tak cieszę jego szczęściem! Kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się, że wreszcie oficjalnie ze sobą chodzicie, myślałem, że z rozpędu wycałuję i wyselfiakuję wszystkich ludzi z kawiarni, w której wtedy siedziałem, a przez dobry tydzień miałem tak szampański humor, jakbym co najmniej wygrał roczny zapas Toblerone. Ale niedługo potem zacząłem się coraz poważniej zastanawiać nad tym, czy ten nieogarnięty uczuciowo Yuuri poradzi sobie z podobnym brzemieniem i czy będzie odpowiednią partią dla tak znanego, szanowanego człowieka...

\- Phichit, proszę - jęknął Yuuri, ale Phichit tylko pokręcił głową i dokończył.

\- ...a może raczej czy to ty okażesz się odpowiednim partnerem dla mojego najwspanialszego przyjaciela. Bo nie zrozum mnie źle, ale raz, że znam i ufam Yuuriemu nieporównywalnie bardziej niż tobie, obcemu facetowi z ładną buźką, więc wiem, że jeśli oczekujesz od niego tylko przelotnej, fizycznej relacji, to niesamowicie go tym skrzywdzisz... A dwa, to siedzę w internetowym biznesie stanowczo zbyt długo, żeby nie wiedzieć, jakich dupków skończonych można spotkać wśród napuszonych celebrytów. W ogóle widziałem dużo za dużo młodych, napalonych jutuberów wyczyniających świństwa tylko dlatego, bo zdobyli sławę. Dlatego jeśli sądzisz, że zdołasz w podobny sposób wykorzystać Yuuriego, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic porzucisz go i wrócisz do Rosji, to powiem ci jedno. - Taj nachylił się do ekranu, a jego zwykle przyjemna, chłopięca twarz stężała w wyrazie mściwej groźby. - Znajdę cię i zniszczę.

\- Phichit, wystarczy. - Japończyk wepchnął się w kadr, zasłaniając barkiem zdziwionego tą tyradą architekta. - Przecież znasz "Blue Rose" prawie tak samo długo jak ja i wiesz, że to nie jest blog, który żeruje na tego typu popularności. I w ogóle nie żeruje. Jak więc możesz podejrzewać, że Viktor, który jest odpowiedzialny za tak wiele ludzi i spraw, mógłby chcieć narażać swój wizerunek dla kogoś takiego jak ja?

\- Wybacz, Yuuri, ale to nie było do ciebie. Teraz rozmawiają dwaj mężczyźni Internetu. - Phichit wycofał się nieco, próbując nawiązać jakiś kontakt wzrokowy z Viktorem. - Więc? Co ty na to?

\- Nie powiem, zaskoczyłeś mnie - przyznał spokojnie Viktor, a brwi, które podjechały na dobre pół czoła, teraz powoli wracały na swoje miejsce. - Na początku nie byłem pewien, dlaczego aż tak bardzo chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, ale teraz już widzę. I muszę przyznać, że wzbudziłeś mój szczery podziw.

Nikiforov delikatnie wysunął się zza Katsukiego, wyciągnął ręce do przodu i przejął laptop, żeby położyć go na swoich kolanach. A chociaż cały ten pojedynek miał charakter całkowicie słowny i obu mężczyzn dzieliły setki kilometrów, to wyglądali co najmniej tak, jakby szykowali się do walki na pięści. Oceniali przeciwnika i zastanawiali się, jakim argumentem powinni zaatakować w kolejnym ruchu...

\- Doskonale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, bo sam niejednokrotnie miałem do czynienia z takimi osobami - zaczął w końcu Viktor, rozluźniając spięte do tej pory ramiona - choć na moje nieszczęście na temat części z nich nie mogę się nawet wypowiedzieć, bo chroni ich nasza polityka prywatności. Wiem również, że znamy się krótko, a moja pozycja w firmie generuje pewne problemy, więc możemy podejrzewać się o wszystko, co najgorsze. I oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli zapewnię cię, że kocham Yuuriego z całego serca i że mam wobec niego absolutnie poważne plany, to wciąż nie masz żadnych podstaw, żeby mi uwierzyć. Ale nie zmienia to tego, że tak, kocham go. Uwielbiam go. Jest całym moim światem. Więc jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób cię to uspokoi, mogę przekazać ci wszystkie szczegółowe dane kontaktowe zarówno do mnie, jak i do moich prawników, żebyś w razie potrzeby mógł mnie skutecznie, jak to powiedziałeś, "znaleźć i zniszczyć" - obiecał i spojrzał w prawo, na przerażonego tą wymianą zdań Katsukiego. - Dziękuję, Yuuri, że mnie bronisz, ale Phichit ma akurat naprawdę dużo racji. No i nie mów, że nie narażałbym swojej pozycji dla ciebie. Tak naprawdę oddałbym wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby istniał chociaż cień szansy, że cię stracę.

Phichit nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko przez chwilę mierzył Viktora wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby chciał go prześwietlić, przewiercić, przeskanować i na dodatek jeszcze zahipnotyzować... ale w końcu po kilkunastu długich sekundach milczenia chłopak rozpogodził się niczym niebo nad Bangkokiem i na powrót wyszczerzył się do kamery. Yuuri poczuł się tak, jakby pół tony nawozów paczkowanych w trzydziestokilogramowych workach nagle spadło mu z serca.

\- No niech to w dzwonki polne! - podsumował Chulanont i pokręcił głową. - Zawsze chciałem zagrać ojca, który sprawdza potencjalnego zięcia, czy ten się nie cyka i czy nie planuje zbałamucić mu córki, ale widzę, że trafiłem na strasznego zawodnika. Jestem wobec ciebie kompletnie bezbronny! Jak ty to robisz?

\- Wszystko dlatego, bo musiałem sprostać pewnemu nieustępliwemu obrońcy. Chylę czoła. - Viktor lekko się ukłonił, na co Phichit zaczął wiercić się na krześle i kołysać jedną dłonią na znak swoistego speszenia.

\- Och, _stahp you_ , bo się zaczerwienię - zaśpiewał, drugą ręką zasłaniając sobie usta. - Jeśli Yuuriemu słodzisz równie często i gęsto, to chyba mam wyobrażenie, dlaczego nie miał dla mnie ostatnio czasu.

\- Staram się nie przesadzać, bo od nadmiaru cukru Yuuri potrafi bardzo szybko zamknąć się w sobie - wyznał Viktor, na co Phichit zatrzymał się i zaczął gwałtownie kiwać głową. Yuuri wciąż się dziwił, jak ludzki kark był w stanie znosić podobne przeciążenia.

\- O, to, to, to! Cały on! Z niego to jest normalnie ten, no... parasolnik! - zawołał, a na widok zaskoczonej miny Viktora szarpnął ręką i zacmokał. - No taki kwiatek, co to jak deszcz pada, to się robi przeźroczysty. Yuuri tak samo. W sensie jak dostaje od życia za dużo szczęścia, to od razu mu się wydaje, że jest tego niegodny i znika.

\- Tak, dokładnie coś w tym stylu - przyznał architekt, spoglądając z czułością na Yuuriego, po czym znów zwrócił się w stronę Phichita. - Nie wiedziałem, że też znasz się na ogrodnictwie.

\- Ja? Ja się znam na kwiatach tyle, że umiem odróżnić od siebie róże i tulipany. O, i może słoneczniki też, a co się będę ograniczać. Ale takiej najprostszej sosny nie rozpoznałbym nawet wtedy, gdyby mnie trzasnęła gałęzią centralnie w twarz - podsumował i wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą, nie mam takiego wykształcenia. Co prawda znamy się z Yuurim ze studiów, ale ja byłem na turystyce, a on na florystyce. Cała moja kwiatowa elokwencja pochodzi z National Geographic i Animal Planet.

Skończyło się na tym, że w takim właśnie niezobowiązującym tonie mężczyźni przegadali jeszcze dobre kilkadziesiąt minut, ze sporadycznymi wtrętami ze strony Yuuriego (głównie wtedy, gdy był o coś pytany albo chciał zawołać "Phichit!" albo "Viktor!"), aż wreszcie Taj zapowiedział, że umówił się na siedemnastą na mieście, więc musi już zmykać.

\- A, i ten, żeby nie było... Jesteś naprawdę spoko facet, Viktor. Zawsze mówiłem Yuuriemu, żeby nie bał się wyznać ci swoich uczuć, bo to było widać jak na dłoni, że dawałeś mu wyraźne sygnały zainteresowania. Ten malkontent tutaj potwierdzi moje słowa - wyznał z uśmiechem Chulanont, tykając palcem ekranu, jakby chciał wskazać na przyjaciela, ale ledwie chwilę potem odrobinę spoważniał. - Co oczywiście wcale nie znaczy, że to, co dziś powiedziałem, było nieprawdą. Mówiłem poważnie.

\- Ja też. - Viktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Phichita. - Odezwij się potem do mnie na Linie.

\- Hahaha, i to ja rozumiem. Przecież muszę ci jakoś udostępnić te zdjęcia ze studiów - zaśmiał się Phichit i zanim Yuuri zdążył podnieść sprzeciw, Taj rozłączył się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko awatar z jedzącym ziarno słonecznika Złotkiem.

\- Nie rozumiem was - podsumował Katsuki, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - A najbardziej nie wiem, co mnie ciągnie do takich wariatów, że się z wami zadaję.

\- Jak to "co"? Nasz wrodzony urok osobisty. - Viktor zachichotał, po czym nachylił się nad kwiaciarzem i złożył na jednej z przymkniętych powiek delikatny całus. W odpowiedzi oko się otworzyło, a nad Yuurim zamigotał błękit uradowanego spojrzenia. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że masz takich wygadanych przyjaciół jak Phichit czy Yuuko. Za nic w świecie nie pozwolą cię skrzywdzić.

Yuuri też w głębi ducha to doceniał, bo znaczyło, że mógł liczyć na bliskich tam, gdzie sam miał niedostatek talentów. Jak mógł liczyć na ich rady, trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji, emocjonalne wybuchy, szczere, bezwarunkowe wsparcie i, przede wszystkim, na ich niesamowitą miłość. Jak ta Viktora, gdy wyznawał Phichitowi, że myśli o nim poważnie i że oddałby dla niego wszystko. Właśnie. Nie "przez niego", tylko "dla niego". Oczywiście tak naprawdę nie musiał niczego oddawać i Yuuri absolutnie tego nie chciał, bo wystarczyło mu to, czego mógł doświadczać, kiedy Viktor zabierał na przechadzki, kupował kawę lub gorącą czekoladę, szedł pod rękę, wyciągał na zakupy, gdzie stroił go w ubrania, o których kwiaciarz sam z siebie nigdy by nie pomyślał...

Ale jeśli - pomyślał Yuuri gdzieś na samiutkim dnie swojego wątpiącego wnętrza - jeśli kiedyś coś złego się wydarzy, bo wydarzyć mogło się zawsze, jak spaść mogła przypadkowa gałąź na ich szklarnię... to wiedział, że dadzą temu radę. Cokolwiek trzeba będzie oddać, Yuuri również zrobi to bez wahania.

W końcu nic cenniejszego niż należące do Viktora serce oddać już nie zdoła.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Miał być Phichit, jest i Phichit! Tajska maszynka do robienia wiochy miała się dziś doskonale, choć w międzyczasie powalczyła jeszcze trochę o dobro naszego japońskiego kwiatuszka. Sama zainspirowałam się kilkoma rozmowami z przyjaciółkami odnoście youtuberów, którzy przekroczyli granice prawa i pomyślałam, że warto byłoby jakoś mądrze spożytkować ten problem i zainicjować jakąś Poważną Rozmowę między Viktorem i Phichitem. Ostatecznie skończyło się na śmieszkach, ale fajnie, że chłopcy tak wzajemnie się o siebie troszczą.
> 
> Dziś mam trochę do opowiadania w kwestii ciekawostek i ukrytych smaczków <3
> 
> \- Różnica czasu między Karatsu a Bangkokiem to dwie godziny, więc ogólnie to wyszło tak, że kiedy chłopcy zaczęli rozmowę, było pi razy drzwi 18 w Japonii i 16 w Tajlandii.
> 
> \- Myślę, że nie trzeba jakoś szczególnie mówić o tym, że Japonia jest niesamowitym potentatem jeśli chodzi o smaki Pocky i KitKatów. Te drugie można kupić w naprawdę niesamowitych wariantach: zielona herbata, prażona zielona herbata, złote cytrusy, chiński pudding migdałowy, sernik z polewą truskawkową, sernika z polewą jagodową, tosty ze słodką fasolą, wasabi, pasta miso, jabłek, słodki ziemniak, dynia, lody waniliowe... i nieskończenie wiele innych. Sporo z nich, jak wymienione początkowo, są dostępne tylko w pewnych rejonach kraju, a część to limitki, więc konia z rzędem temu, kto złapie je wszystkie.
> 
> \- Nazwa kanału Phichita, Imperial World, to nic innego jak nazwa lodowiska, na którym trenował w Bangkoku w anime.
> 
> \- Rankingi "Forbesa" i "People" są prawdziwe, choć niestety, nie znajdzie się na nich ani żadnych seksownych architektów, ani nawet łyżwiarzy.
> 
> \- Z małych mrugnięć oczkiem, to zrobiłam z Seung-gila artystę rzeźbiącego w ceramice. Wszystko dlatego, bo coś takiego istnieje naprawdę i faktycznie zajmują się tym Koreańczycy. A wygląda to tak:  
> http://www.viralspell.com/5-south-korean-ceramic-and-pottery-master-craftsmen-show-off-their-skills-astounding/
> 
> \- Toblerone to znana, szwajcarska czekolada, kojarzona przez swój nietypowy, trójkątno-górzysty kształt. Ech, gdyby Phichit wiedział, że całkiem niedaleko ma dostęp do świetnego, szwajcarskiego źródła słodkości...
> 
> \- No i creme de la creme całego rozdziału - parasolnik. Uwierzycie, że naprawdę istnieje tak niesamowity kwiatek, który - jak to już Phichit wspomniał - podczas deszczu staje się przeźroczysty? Wygląda to w ten sposób:  
> https://img3.dmty.pl//uploads/201612/gallery_1480582459_508211.jpg  
> https://http2.mlstatic.com/semente-flor-cristal-flor-de-diphylleia-grayi-D_NQ_NP_386015-MLB25211232643_122016-F.jpg
> 
> Po angielsku nazywany skeleton flower, po łacinie Diphylleia. Roślina obejmuje trzy gatunki, z czego jeden występuje w Japonii. Niestety, nie znalazłam wyjaśnienia, czemu ten kwiatek tak ma, ale jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi w królestwie roślin, to najczęściej o samoobronę. Ewentualnie wabienie ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, znowu się rozpisałam. Mam jednak nadzieję, że Phichit zapewnił Wam trochę radości, nawet jeśli tym razem musiał zrezygnować on z czatu na rzecz zwykłego dialogu (no trudno, pogada z gimnastykującym się nago Yuurim innym razem). Zaczęłam już przygotowania do kolejnego arcu, więc wiem, że czekają na Was jeszcze dwa bardziej swobodne rozdziały słodkich fillerów, a potem wrócimy do większej ciągłości chronologicznej. Na ten moment mamy około połowę czerwca - warto zapamiętać. Może ktoś odgadnie, co za nowa okazja będzie czekać niebawem na zakochanych...
> 
> A tymczasem - trzymajcie się i zajrzyjcie na Niuconie na stoisko Bubonerii! I zajrzyjcie na sobotni panel "Jak (nie) pisać fanfików"!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	24. Kocha, lubi, szanuje...

***

\- Mówisz poważnie?! - Okulary zsunęły się delikatnie z nosa Yuuriego, a jego mina wyrażała tak wielkie zaskoczenie, że nawet mistrzowie kaligrafii nie potrafiliby narysować równie okrągłego "O", jak okrągłe zrobiły się usta kwiaciarza. - Wracasz do regularnej publikacji?

Viktor, który w tym samym momencie zakładał zapasowy fartuch, szykując się do pomocy przy przesadzaniu szklarniowych kwiatów, uśmiechnął się szeroko i parę razy kiwnął głową. Tylko dla tej jednej, rozbrajającej reakcji warto było nie mieć weny przez praktycznie trzy bite miesiące (chociaż nie, żeby o to zabiegał - zwyczajnie tak wyszło).

\- Ano wracam - przyznał architekt. - Co prawda ostatnio tak bardzo się opuściłem, że szczerze wątpię, czy ktokolwiek czeka jeszcze na mój powrót...

\- Czekają - zapewnił pospiesznie Yuuri, poprawiając grzbietem dłoni uciekające okulary. - Codziennie zaglądam na bloga i codziennie widzę sporo nowych komentarzy, więc jestem pewien, że czekają. I ja też... cały czas... - dukał z nieśmiałością, na co Viktor nie mógł zareagować inaczej jak uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

\- ...ale słysząc tak cudowne słowa otuchy płynące z ust mojego najwspanialszego kwiatuszka czuję, że naładowałem akumulatory do pełna, więc niezależnie od tego, czy będę pisał do lustra, czy może do kogoś więcej, mam przeogromną ochotę poopowiadać o czymś naprawdę ciekawym - dodał Viktor, po czym puścił oczko, jednocześnie kończąc wiązanie kokardy na plecach. - Szczególnie że dostarczyłeś mi naprawdę świetnego materiału na resuscytacyjny post.

\- Chyba nie masz na myśli...? - Yuuri najpierw uniósł brwi, a zaraz potem między nimi pojawiła się znajoma zmarszczka zaniepokojenia. Oho. Normalnie słyszał uszyma wyobraźni, co zaraz nastąpi. - Viktor...!

Imię architekta wypowiedziane z tak uroczą naganą w głosie mogło zostać odkupione jedynie krótkim śmiechem, objęciem w pasie i złożeniem buziaka wprost na zachmurzonym czole oskarżyciela.

\- W porządku, _zolotsye_ , w porządku. Nie zdradzałem żadnych szczegółów naszej randki ani nawet tego, że to w ogóle była randka. Ograniczyłem się do napisania paru akapitów o historii Hasetsu i wytwarzanej tu ceramice... No i ewentualnie o pewnych czarujących bursztynach, które towarzyszyły mi podczas całej wędrówki - zarzekł się, jednocześnie podziwiając wspomniane kamienie, osadzone w nie mniej pięknej, czarnej ramie rzęs. - To jak? Chciałbyś tak na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić, czy w niczym się nie pomyliłem? A może masz ochotę dodać coś od siebie?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Powiedzmy, że ci ufam. Przynajmniej w kwestiach merytorycznych. - Yuuri już na tyle wrócił do siebie, że zdołał obrzucić Viktora lekko kpiącym spojrzeniem, po czym wyswobodził się z jego ramion, aby zająć się przygotowanymi doniczkami. - Ale przede wszystkim nie chcę sobie psuć niespodzianki.

Nikiforov skinął głową na znak zrozumienia i sięgnął po odłożone na bok rękawiczki-wampirki. Na pewno musieli się nieźle natrudzić, żeby znaleźć w Japonii tak wielki rozmiar.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie jeszcze dziś postaram się-

\- Yuuri! - Od strony podwórza rozbrzmiał dość stonowany jak na swój gatunek okrzyk, a po nim nastąpiła dłuższa chwila milczenia uzupełniona o odgłos szybkich, choć jakby nieco sztywnych kroków. Wreszcie po kilku sekundach nerwowego oczekiwania wejście do szklarni się otworzyło, a do środka zajrzała głowa pana Toshiyi, podczas gdy reszta przyległości pozostała ukryta za półprzeźroczystymi drzwiami. - Yuuri, nie uwierzysz...

\- Co się stało? - zdziwił się młodszy Katsuki, chyba głównie tym, że to tata ze wszystkich członków rodziny pofatygował się do niego z jakąś wiadomością.

Tymczasem pan Toshiya, który w trakcie pytania syna zdążył przywitać się z Viktorem, poprawił okulary i uśmiechnął się niczym kot na widok miseczki pełnej śmietanki. Był to wyraźny znak, że miał zamiar sprzedać młodzieży naprawdę wielką informację.

\- Chihoko przyjechała.

Viktor zamrugał. Właściwie to nic z tego lakonicznego obwieszczenia nie zrozumiał, dlatego w pierwszym i jedynym rozsądnym odruchu zwrócił się w stronę Yuuriego, chcąc go zapytać, o co dokładnie chodziło z tym całym "przyjechaniem"... ale nie zdołał nawet otworzyć ust. To nieznane słowo na "C", które wydawało się najprawdopodobniej czyimś imieniem, jak również promienny uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy kwiaciarza zaledwie sekundę po ogłoszeniu, sprawiły, że serce architekta boleśnie się skurczyło. Yuuri nie cieszył się tak nawet na informację, że "Blue Rose" zostanie reaktywowane, za to teraz wyglądał jak istna gwiazdka, jaśniejąca od wewnątrz tajemniczym światłem. Viktor nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zupełnie. Kompletnie. Ani troszeczkę.

Nie, nie, spokojnie. To nic poważnego, naprawdę. Błahostka jakaś. Z pewnością to dziwne ukłucie podobne do szpilki, które poczuł zaledwie chwilę temu, to była tylko przejściowa arytmia. O, albo brakowało mu żelaza, no bo przecież ostatnio trochę się zaniedbał, ganiając między mieszkaniem a Yu-topią i pijąc stanowczo zbyt dużo kawy słodzonej uśmiechem jego kwiatuszka. I z pewnością istniało jakieś normalne, logiczne wytłumaczenie na ten dysonans reakcji Yuuriego oraz obecność ucisku w dole brzucha Viktora.

To wcale nie tak, że poczuł się zazdrosny...

\- Naprawdę? - Tymczasem stojący przy roboczym stole Yuuri zasłonił usta dłonią i delikatnie pokręcił głową, jakby nie do końca dowierzał temu, co właśnie usłyszał. - O rany, to... to wspaniale! Dzięki, tato! Jeszcze dziś wieczorem się nią zajmę!

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął ostrożnie Viktor, gdy papa Katsuki już odszedł, a kwiaciarz zaczął z powrotem zbierać doniczki w jedną wieżę. Rosjanin starał się nie zdradzić po sobie zbyt wiele, ale tak gwałtowna zmiana nastawienia u ukochanego nie mogła nie wprawić go w zdumienie. - Czy stało się coś... ważnego?

\- Nie, nie do końca, tylko... - zawahał się, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i odpowiedział znacznie pewniej: - Wiesz co, Viktor? Wstrzymajmy się z tym przesadzaniem. Zrobimy to jutro, z pomocą Chihoko.

\- A-aha...

Ilość pytań, jaka cisnęła się na usta architekta, mogła śmiało konkurować swoją liczebnością z wiecami wyborczymi szczególnie kontrowersyjnych kandydatów, ale w przeciwieństwie do dziennikarzy Viktor postanowił uparcie milczeć, próbując samodzielnie ogarnąć chaos, jaki powstawał w jego głowie wraz z kolejnymi, wygłaszanymi przez Katsukiego uwagami odnośnie Chihoko. Tak, taki mały, absolutnie nieoczekiwany i niechciany chaos, jakby w sam środek uporządkowanego architektonicznie świata bez uprzedzenia wpadł rozochocony Makkachin i zaczął przekopywać grządki z pewnością siebie oraz wiarą niczym kopce po krecie. A przecież Viktor musiał ufać Yuuriemu. Musiał pamiętać, że jego słodki, przyjazny chłopak nigdy nie reagował na nikogo oczywistą niechęcią. Zawsze starał się pomagać, wychodzić naprzeciw oczekiwaniom klientów, być uczynnym nawet dla szalonych obcokrajowców, zakochujących się od pierwszego wejrzenia... więc to było bardziej niż oczywiste, że miał również prawo uśmiechać się bezwiednie... na brzmienie... jakichś damskich imion...

Zmęczony Viktor oparł się o wewnętrzną stronę drzwi swojego mieszkania.

Nie, tak dalej być nie mogło. Była zaledwie osiemnasta, a on już czuł się tak, jakby wyprano go nie tylko z emocji, ale także fizycznie, razem z noszoną na grzbiecie koszulką. Viktor w ostatnim akcie desperacji postanowił więc wyciągnąć telefon i pospiesznie wybrał numer, który zawsze czekał w razie uczuciowych fiksacji. No, prawie zawsze. Zawsze, o ile właściciel nie miał akurat jakiegoś spotkania.

Albo delegacji.

Albo klienta przy biurku.

Albo swojego chłopaka na kolanach.

"No dalej, stary. Odbierz. Odbierz, no. Nie zostawiaj mnie w takiej chwili. Postawię ci cały tort Sachera, tylko weź się nie zajmuj jakimiś kanapowymi głupotami..."

\- _Allô_? - Telefon odezwał się dopiero po czwartym sygnale, ale kiedy już to zrobił, w głośniku odezwał się głęboki, męski baryton. - Tu szwajcarska rezydencja państwa Giacomettich. W razie pilnego zgłoszenia biznesowego proszę zostawić wiadomość. W razie ploteczek i zaproszeń na śluby-

\- Chris! - zawołał Viktor na brzmienie głosu droczącego się z nim przyjaciela. - Boże, jak dobrze cię słyszeć! Nawet nie wiesz, jak jesteś mi potrzebny...

\- Ja też się cieszę, że możemy trochę pogawędzić, _mon ami,_ jakkolwiek muszę cię rozczarować w jednym punkcie. Nie jestem Wszechmocnym, żeby zaczynać zdania od wzniosłego "Boże", choć przyznaję, że Masumi czasami szepcze mi na ucho, że bywam nieziemski - przyznał Szwajcar tak kokieteryjnym tonem, że gdyby tylko rozmawiał przez telefon stacjonarny starego typu, z pewnością kręciłby na palcu przewód od słuchawki. - Swoją drogą taką właśnie miałem nadzieję, że niedługo się zdzwonimy i umówimy na jakiegoś małego drinka po podsumowaniu półrocza...

\- Jakim znowu podsumowaniu? - zapytał Nikiforov i z trudem skupił myśli na nowo poruszonym wątku. Chris i podsumowanie, Chris i podsumowanie... czyli że chodziło o coś związanego z pracą... i ze "Stammi"... zupełnie jak... - No jasne, zaraz mamy koniec czerwca. Zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że to już czas na zebranie pracowników spółki.

\- Chwila, więc to nie po to dzwonisz? - zdziwił się Christophe, a dowcip ustąpił miejsca przyziemnemu zaskoczeniu. - I czy twoja skleroza w tym temacie oznacza, że nie zamierzasz się pojawić na imprezie?

\- Jak mógłbym w takim momencie? - żachnął się na to Viktor i wreszcie ruszył się spod drzwi wejściowych, żeby podejść do fotela i paść na niego jak długi. Rozciągnięty na kanapie Makkachin odruchowo podniósł na to łeb i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na zmartwionego pańcia. - Chris! Mi się związek rozpada!

\- Tak samo jak to było z tym bukietem niebieskich róż na samym początku? - wytknął Szwajcar. - Albo w sprawie cyckomena czy jak to się ten biały kwiatek miał nazywać? I wtedy, kiedy twój kwiaciarz nie chciał cię trzymać za rę-

\- Nie, stary, tym razem na serio - przerwał mu Rosjanin i ukrył oczy za dłonią. - Do Hasetsu wróciła była Yuuriego.

Chris zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, co oznaczało tylko jedno - ta runda okazała się zwycięska dla Nikiforova. Niestety.

\- Była? Zaraz, Viktor, co ty też... Przecież z tego, co mi wcześniej opowiadałeś, wynikało, że z niego jest tak niewinna konwalijka, że nie ma mowy, żeby wcześniej miał jakąkolwiek dziewczynę. Właściwie to ja bym go nawet o posiadanie rybki akwariowej nie podejrzewał - przypomniał spokojnie Giacometti.

\- Ja też tak sądziłem, ale słyszałem dziś na własne uszy, jak przez praktycznie całe popołudnie Yuuri wychwalał pod niebiosa jakąś Chihoko. Że niby nikt nie był tak dobry jak ona, że dzięki niej róże zawsze rosły jak na drożdżach, że przez kilka lat niezmiennie pomagała w Yu-topii, aż niespodziewanie zniknęła jakoś tak z końcem liceum... - wyliczył Viktor, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i jęknął wprost do słuchawki. - Rozumiesz? To jakaś niebywale utalentowana, młoda kwiaciarka, która nie dość, że jest wieloletnią znajomą, to jeszcze dzieli z nim pasję! I jeśli Yuuri mówi o niej z takim zaangażowaniem, to ja nie mam z nią praktycznie żadnych szans!

\- Ej, _mon ami_ , coś mi tu nie pasuje. Co drugi dzień świergoczesz mi w mejlach, jaki ten twój Yuuri jest cudowny i skromny, a teraz nagle miałby ci przyprawiać rogi? Ze swoją nigdy-nie-wspominaną przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa? - zauważył Szwajcar, a w tle skrzypnął biurowy fotel, co znaczyło, że mężczyzna bojowo się w nim rozparł. - I w ogóle co to ma niby być? Telenowela dla ubogich?

Pytania Christophe'a były bardzo na miejscu - problem w tym, że Viktor zadał je sobie już dużo wcześniej i uzyskane odpowiedzi wcale nie były specjalnie pocieszające.

\- Wiesz, w sumie to dopiero co tydzień temu poznałem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc to nie jest takie zupełnie niemożliwe. Właściwie to Yuuri ani razu nie powiedział, że nikogo nie miał. Przyznał tylko, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego jak do mnie. Tej Chihoko też wcale nie musi kochać... jeszcze - spostrzegł i westchnął, na co Makkachin poderwał się z kanapy i postanowił klapnąć sobie przed nogami swojego dziwnie osowiałego człowieka. - Bo co jeśli to takie młodzieńcze uczucie rodem ze szkoły, które kiedyś nie znaczyło nic, ale teraz nabierze rumieńców? Co jeśli Yuuri, który poznał, co to prawdziwa miłość, zadurzy się w niej na serio?

\- Czy ty choć trochę w niego wierzysz? - Chris zadał fundamentalne pytanie, na które doczekał się jedynie jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego mruknięcia. - Okej, rozumiem. Więc jeśli tak bardzo się boisz bezpośredniej konfrontacji, to czy nie możesz pogadać ze znajomymi Yuuriego, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest ta twoja niby-rywalka? Może znajdziesz na nią jakiegoś haka? - zaproponował.

\- Chris, ja mam swoją godność - odparł hardo Viktor, niemal alergicznie reagując za słowo "hak". Nie, nie chciał się zniżać do pewnego poziomu, szczególnie tego, który przypominał stare, biznesowe opowieści Yakova. I nawet jeśli miłość była swoistą inwestycją na życie, to zdecydowanie nie zamierzał jej budować na machlojkach. - Kimkolwiek jest ta cała Chihoko, to dzięki niej Yuuri jest dziś tym, kim jest. Nie będę niszczyć opinii o niej, a jeśli okaże się, że woli ją ode mnie, to widocznie ja zawiodłem. Może po prostu nie znałem go wystarczająco dobrze...

Viktor uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w okno, gdzie za szybą rozciągał się widok delikatnie gasnącego wieczora. Normalnie o tej porze wyszliby we dwójkę na wspólny spacer z Makkachinem, ale Yuuri przeprosił go i powiedział, że tym razem musi zająć się "sprawą Chihoko". Znowu ona. Znowu mu go zabierała. Najpierw tylko uśmiech, potem czas, który miał spędzić przy przesadzaniu róż, teraz uwagę i tylko czekać, kiedy skradnie również jego serce.

\- Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie zamierzam o niego walczyć. Yuuri nadał mojemu życiu nowych barw, sprawił, że odnalazłem w nim jakiś cel. Dzięki niemu stałem się człowiekiem, z którego wreszcie mogę być dumny - wyznał z determinacją Viktor. - I dlatego nie chcę, żeby ten dobry, otwarty, szczerze uśmiechający się Yuuri, którego znam, wrócił do tego, kim był kilka miesięcy temu. Codziennie widzę, jak jego oczy niesamowicie lśnią, gdy szuka nowych odpowiedzi. Codziennie mnie zaskakuje i codziennie przekracza moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Więc tym razem nadeszła moja kolej. To ja zaskoczę Yuuriego i pokażę mu, na co stać _naszą_ miłość.

I na pewno nie zamierzał czekać z tym do jutra.

***

Po skończeniu zmiany i przerzuceniu małej palety worków z nawozami Yuuri wreszcie mógł sobie odsapnąć, choć pewnie ciężko było się cieszyć z czasu wolnego, skoro nadeszła już ciemna noc. Wykąpany Japończyk zasiadł więc przy biurku w swoim pokoju i zajął się przeglądaniem najnowszego postu na "Blue Rose", rozmyślając w międzyczasie, że z tego Viktora to naprawdę był niezły wariat... oraz że czytanie o pewnych rzeczach, kiedy znało się zakulisowe szczegóły zbierania zaprezentowanej wiedzy, to coś zupełnie, zupełnie innego. Kwiaciarz czuł się bowiem tak, jakby był tajnym adresatem wszystkich żarcików i gierek słownych wplecionych w opowieść o Hasetsu-ware, które widzieli z Viktorem dwa dni temu. Każde napomknięcie o kwiatowych wzorach albo o "niezwykłym brązie farby, która przypominała połyskiem parę ulubionych bursztynów" (a jednak to zrobił!) sprawiało, że Yuuri to kręcił bezradnie głową, to rumienił się na czubkach uszu. O Boże, a jeśli Phichit coś nieopatrznie z tego zrozumie?

Yuuri nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, ponieważ nagle w pokoju rozległ się dziwny dźwięk; trochę jak stukanie, a trochę jak wibracja telefonu, tylko że było to tak krótkie i niespodziewane, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, czy tylko mu się przesłyszało. Może odgłos pochodził z komputera, na przykład z jakiejś irytującej, wyskakującej w tle reklamy albo z czata, ewentualnie to któremuś z domowników jakiś drobiazg niechcący upadł na podłogę...

Jakby w odpowiedzi na te przypuszczenia pukanie powtórzyło się - krótkie, trzykrotne, nienapraszające się i bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Yuuri wstał i nie do końca wiedząc, co się dzieje, podszedł do drzwi. Gdyby to była Mari, zapukałaby zdecydowanie głośniej, gdyby mama, z pewnością od razu zawołałaby go po imieniu, tata znów... e, nie, tata nie przychodził, tata cierpliwie czekał z rzeczami na następny dzień. Więc kto to mógł być? I czemu o prawie o dwudziestej trzeciej?

Yuuri złapał za klamkę, wziął głębszy wdech i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, że za nimi... nie było nikogo. Włosy zjeżyły się na karku mężczyzny. Co u licha?

W tym samym momencie pukanie rozległo się po raz trzeci, głośniejsze i trochę bardziej naglące. Szklane. Jakby dochodziło zza szyby, nie z korytarza. Ach, no tak, to by wiele...

...zza szyby? Jego pokoju? Na pierwszym piętrze?

Bez balkonu?!

Kwiaciarz zatrzasnął drzwi, pospiesznie przypadł do okna nad łóżkiem i w te pędy rozchylił zasłony, za którymi czaiła się ludzka sylwetka. A chociaż serce podjechało mu do gardła, czym prędzej zgasił również lampkę, żeby ujrzeć powiewającą na wietrze grzywkę, czarną, szykownie rozpiętą u szyi koszulę i błyszczące oczy pewnego zdeterminowanego Rosjanina.

\- Viktor! - Yuuri rozsunął okno w bok, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w siedzącego na parapecie mężczyznę. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Przyszedłem do ciebie - odparł z absurdalną wręcz prostotą.

\- To akurat zauważyłem! - zawołał Katsuki i zaraz zasłonił usta dłonią, bojąc się, żeby nie usłyszał go nikt z rodziny. - Ale czemu w ten sposób...?

\- Bo cię kocham, Yuuri.

A Yuuriego aż zatkało. Głównie dlatego, bo nie widział związku między uczuciami Viktora a wdrapywaniem się po wiekowych rynnach na równie wiekowe parapety (co groziło jeśli nie trwałym kalectwem, to przynajmniej zgłoszeniem na policję, gdyby ktoś z sąsiadów go zauważył), ale również dlatego, bo nigdy dotąd nie poznał osoby, która byłaby w stanie zrobić coś tak nieprzewidywalnego.

I nie, Phichit próbujący zrobić chomicze przedstawienie do muzyki z "Moulin Rouge" w ramach prezentu na dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny Yuuriego się w tej kategorii nie mieścił.

\- Że... - Kwiaciarz zamrugał, gdy chłodny, nocny wiatr poruszył jego włosami. - ...mnie?

\- Ciebie, _zolotsye_. Kocham cię tak ogromnie, że jestem gotów zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Pomagać w uprawie kwiatów, chociaż potrafię być jedynie chłopcem na posyłki, przynosić kawę o każdej godzinie dnia i nocy, jeśli tylko o to poprosisz, nawet na sam czubek zamku Hasetsu mógłbym się wspiąć. Chcę być światłem, które zawsze będzie oświetlać ci drogę i które ogrzeje cię w największe mrozy. Człowiekiem, który będzie kroczył u twojego boku przez resztę życia - wyznał Viktor, po czym jego oczy nieco posmutniały, a głos stał się cichszy. - Więc czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, kto jest dla ciebie ważniejszy? Chihoko czy ja?

\- Chihoko? - powtórzył, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Czemu miałbym...?

Nie dokończył. Parapet zatrzeszczał niepokojąco, kiedy Viktor się na nim poruszył, przez co Yuuri zareagował odruchowo - wyciągnął się do przodu i objął architekta wokół piersi, jednocześnie zapierając się od pasa w dół o ścianę.

\- Viktor! Natychmiast wchodź do środka! - zażądał, nie przejmując się już zupełnie głośnością okrzyku.

\- Nie. Chcę, żebyś najpierw wybrał - uparł się Rosjanin, zupełnie jakby to bezsensowne pytanie było ważniejsze od tego, jak bolał upadek z wysokości czterech metrów wprost na ubity trawnik. - Kto jest lepszy? Ja czy ona?

\- Viktor, proszę...! - Yuuri kurczowo wczepił się w ukochanego. - Przecież to oczywiste! Choćbym przemierzył cały świat, nigdy nie znajdę nikogo lepszego niż ty! Ciebie jedynego kocham, więc nie wybaczę ci, jeśli stąd zlecisz i złamiesz sobie kark!

Na to podniosłe oznajmienie poparte na dodatek bardzo realną groźbą Viktor wzmocnił uścisk i wreszcie dał się wciągnął przez okno wprost na łóżko Yuuriego. Mężczyźni przez dobrą chwilę nic nie mówili, tylko siedzieli na klęczkach na rozesłanym łóżku - jeden w mokasynach, drugi w domowych kapciach - i pospiesznie oddychali, zamknięci w szczelnych objęciach. Yuuri co jakiś czas tylko delikatnie kręcił głową, jakby wciąż nie dowierzał temu, jakiego skończonego wariata wybrało to jego nie mniej głupie serce, natomiast Viktor uniósł dłoń i zaczął powoli głaskać kwiaciarza po głowie.

\- Viktor, nie rób mi tak więcej - przestrzegł szeptem Yuuri i mocniej wtulił się w czarną koszulę, drżąc ze strachu i zimna, gdy chłodny, jakby delikatnie pachnący morzem wiatr wdarł się przez wciąż otwarte okno. - Nigdy.

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że nie podejmę się żadnych karkołomnych prób, szczególnie jeśli będzie chodzić o twoje zdrowie lub szczęście, ale chyba mogę założyć, że w najbliższym czasie nie zamierzam już wspinać się na żadne budynki - zapewnił typowym, lekkim, żartobliwym tonem, po czym obrócił głowę i ucałował obejmowanego Yuuriego w skroń. - Nie bądź zły. Chciałem po prostu pokazać, że jestem w stanie zrobić coś, czego Chihoko nigdy nie dokona. Że jestem ciebie wart.

\- Ty chyba nie... - Yuuri wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost w błękitne oczy, iskrzące wesoło w poświacie ekranu wciąż działającego laptopa. O Boże. On tak chyba na serio... - Viktor, głuptasie. Chihoko to marka nawozów dla róż. Wycofali ją na kilka lat, ale teraz znów wróciła do sprzedaży. Tata zamówił na dziś małą paletę, a jutro chciałem ją wykorzystać do przesadzania tego, co mieliśmy robić dzisiaj.

\- Ale zaraz, jak to. - Viktor poruszył niepewnie ustami, aż wreszcie wydukał: - Nawozy?

\- Tak konkretnie to granulat.

\- Nie człowiek?

\- Z żadnej strony.

\- I... i wcale nie wolisz jej ode mnie?

\- Jak ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Yuuri? - Architekt wypuścił kwiaciarza z objęć, przysiadł pokornie na klęczkach i wbił w niego przerażone spojrzenie. Przerażone przede wszystkim własną głupotą. - Czy ja się właśnie zbłaźniłem?

Oniemiały tym stwierdzeniem Yuuri otaksował wzrokiem przystojnego, pełnego sprzeczności mężczyznę: jego czarną koszulę, dzięki której miał wyglądać szykownie, ale która przez całą tę wspinaczkę i przytulanie wyglądała jak Makkachinowi z gardła wyjęta; wciąż trochę rozwichrzoną grzywkę, dobitnie świadczącą o tym, gdzie szlajał się pan architekt i i ile punktów regulaminu bhp dziś złamał, aż wreszcie Japończyk zatrzymał się na niebieskich oczach, przypominających w nikłym świetle dwa gładkie, błyszczące koraliki.

Chociaż może to też był granulat...?

I wtedy kwiaciarz roześmiał się na cały głos, choć szczerze powiedziawszy, trochę chciało mu się z tego wszystkiego płakać. Ten Viktor, ten kochany, uroczo onieśmielony wybuchem wesołości i siedzący na jego łóżku o wprost absurdalnej godzinie Viktor był zazdrosny o worek nawozów! Nie o młodą klientkę, która praktycznie co kilka dni zaglądała do ich kwiaciarni, nie o fryzjera, który z poufałością traktował Yuuriego, gdy wybrali się wspólnie do salonu na przycięcie włosów, tylko o najzwyklejszy preparat do roślin! Yuuri śmiał się i kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślał, że nie ma na świecie drugiego równie przesadzającego (dosłownie i w przenośni) człowieka jak on sam, to nie spodziewał się, że trafi na kogoś, kto wszystkie granice zdrowego rozsądku będzie pokonywał ot tak, praktycznie każdego dnia. Oraz że zakocha się w nim do własnego szaleństwa.

\- Trochę, mój ty don Kichocie - przyznał wreszcie Yuuri, gdy tylko opanował śmiech, a potem jak na Dulcyneę przystało, ucałował obłędnego rycerza w zaczerwieniony od wstydu nos. - W niesamowitym stylu pokonałeś wiatrak, który nawet nie był tego wart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ahoj, wakacyjni czytelnicy! Jeśli udało Wam się tu dotrzeć, to niesamowicie mnie to cieszy, a i wy pewnie cieszycie się tym, jak szczęśliwie się skończyła ta kwiatowa wersja "dramy o Chihoko". I o ile od dawna wiedziałam, że chcę wykorzystać ten motyw na jakiś zabawny rozdział, tak dopiero w trakcie pisania wpadłam na pomysł, żeby uczynić z Viktora Romea, który zamiast na zamek będzie się wdrapywał na sędziwy parapet. Bogu dzięki, że ten wytrzymał. I że Vitya nie zrobił tego na golasa XD
> 
>  
> 
> O dziwo w tym naprawdę długim rozdziale nie mam nic nowego do dodania w kwestiach ciekawostkowych :< Mogę jedynie przypomnieć, że:
> 
> -O ceramice Hasetsu-ware pisałam już przy okazji rozdziału 19
> 
> \- Chrisowy "cyckomen" to pamiętny cyklamen, który pojawił się w rozdziale 7 i troszeczkę 8
> 
>  
> 
> Cóż mi więcej pozostaje... Kwiaciarnianych fillerów wyjdzie jeszcze tylko jeden odcinek, zanim na dobre nie wrócimy do liniowej fabuły. Mimo to warto się zacząć rozglądać po rozdziałach, bo możecie natrafić na pewne hinty w kwestii tego, kogo lub co niebawem będziemy doświadczać w tej opowieści. Trzymam mocno kciuki, żeby okazało się to dobre ;u;
> 
> Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za czytanie, życzę dalszego, udanego spędzania wakacji i do zobaczyska w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	25. Tajemniczy ogród

***

Spacer po ogrodach znajdujących się tuż obok zamku Hasetsu był punktem praktycznie obowiązkowym do zaliczenia o tej porze roku - raz, bo ścieżynki ciągnące się kilometrami między wielobarwną roślinnością wyglądały absolutnie przepiękne; dwa, bo z końcem czerwca sporo kwiatów zaczynało już przekwitać, więc należało chwytać okazję, póki się nadarzała; a trzy, bo szczycić się mianem kwiaciarza i nie zabrać tutaj ukochanej osoby było zwyczajnie zbrodnią. A już szczególnie gdy trafiło się takie słoneczne, wolne, sobotnie popołudnie. Nic więc dziwnego, że Viktor i Yuuri postanowili wyjść na nieco dłuższą niż zwykle przechadzkę, zamierzając przy tej okazji zebrać trochę materiału na kolejną, zachwalającą Hasetsu relację na "Blue Rose".

Makkachin oczywiście również towarzyszył im w tej wędrówce, choć pudel, jak to pudel, zgodnie ze swoim mało artystycznym instynktem był o wiele bardziej zafascynowany latającymi dookoła motylami i pszczołami niż zieloną częścią natury (i to bardziej dlatego, bo owady się ruszały, a nie, bo były ładne). Tak samo zresztą nie przejmował się ludzkimi rozmowami, które trwały już od dobrej godziny i sądząc po uradowanych minach oraz roziskrzonych spojrzeniach dwójki zakochanych, wydawało się wprost niemożliwe, żeby kiedyś mogły się skończyć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak liczną rodzinę - zauważył Yuuri, przystając na chwilę przed klombem z intensywnie żółtymi tulipanami, w które Makkachin wepchnął swój ciekawski nos. Viktor rzadko opowiadał o sobie, a już szczególnie mało zdradzał w kwestiach prywatnych, jednak po ostatniej wpadce z "Chihoko" najwyraźniej zdecydował się uchylić rąbka tajemnicy o swoich najbliższych. Tylko że zamiast małego skrawka wyszedł z tego cały wór zaskakujących historyjek. - Łatwo się w tym pogubić. Przyszywane babcie, zszywani na ostrym dyżurze dziadkowie, kuzyni piątej wody po kisielu, stryjeczne ciotki, cioteczni stryjowie...

\- Pozostałość poprzedniego systemu. Kiedyś ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na ilość płodzonego potomstwa, bo albo liczyli na to, że któreś z dzieci odniesie w życiu sukces i przez to zapewni rodzicom dostatnią starość, albo zwyczajnie nie myśleli o zabezpieczaniu się - podsumował Viktor i schylił się, żeby potargać Makkachina za uszami. - Ale to raczej przeszłość. Od jakichś dwóch pokoleń w Rosji jest tak jak wszędzie na Zachodzie i modelowym przykładem rodziny stało się małżeństwo z jednym lub dwojgiem dzieci. Ta, a już szczególnie takich, na które i tak nie ma się czasu, bo trzeba robić karierę.

\- Czy to przez to... twoja siostra...? - zapytał ostrożnie Yuuri, wyczuwając nietypowy sarkazm w słowach ukochanego. Katsukiemu wydawało się, że chyba wreszcie zdołał połączyć kropki między informacją o zdobywaniu przez panią Plisetsky sławy jako tancerka na Broadwayu oraz kwestią pozostawienia jednego syna w Rosji, choć jednocześnie wysnute wnioski nie były specjalnie optymistyczne.

I zupełnie jakby na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczeń Viktor zrobił trudną w zinterpretowaniu minę, coś pomiędzy niejednoznacznym uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion, po czym westchnął cicho pod nosem. Najwyraźniej trochę nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, a trochę było mu to już obojętne.

\- Poniekąd. Najpierw zostawiła dwuletniego Jurija, zasłaniając się koniecznością zarobienia na jego utrzymanie, a potem stwierdziła, że skoro dziadek doskonale sobie radzi z jego wychowywaniem, to nie ma potrzeby, żeby wracała - wyznał wreszcie, po czym wstał z kucek, przeciągnął się z błogością i otrzepał lekko zakurzone spodnie, na powrót promieniejąc przyjaznym uśmiechem. - No i trudno. Lepiej dla młodego, żeby miał w zestawie kochającego dziadka i głupawego wujka niż tylko głupawą matkę.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

\- W porządku, Yuuri, przecież ja się wcale nie gniewam. Po prostu jedni mają szczęście do plotkujących sióstr, a drudzy do plotek o siostrach - zauważył dowcipnie Viktor.

\- Nie, to nie to. To nie o to mi chodziło - zaprzeczył jednak Yuuri i nieśmiało splótł za sobą dłonie. - Nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało tak, jakbym wyciągał od ciebie rzeczy, o których wolałbyś nie wspominać.

\- Znowu zaczynasz... - Viktor ściągnął usta w zabawny dzióbek i położył na nich palec wskazujący. - Przecież gdybym nie chciał ci o czymś powiedzieć, to bym tego nie zrobił. To raczej kwestia tego, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony, żeby opowiadać o sobie ot tak, bez zastanowienia, bo to trąci megalomanią. Ale z tobą, Yuuri, to co innego. Jeśli tylko uznasz, że pragniesz mnie o coś zapytać, to chętnie na to odpowiem - zapewnił z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym przysunął się bliżej Katsukiego, owinął rękę wokół jego pasa i szepnął wprost do ucha: - Przed tobą nie mam żadnych tajemnic, więc mogę wyśpiewać ci wszystko... a kiedy mówię wszystko, mam na myśli wszystko, łącznie z moimi najbardziej skrzętnie skrywanymi sekretami.

Kwiaciarz przewrócił oczami. No na serio, no - to on tu drżał ze strachu, bo sądził, że naruszył prywatność Viktora albo że przypomniał mu o przykrych wydarzeniach z przeszłości, a ten nie dość, że wciąż trzymał głowę w chmurach, to jeszcze znów przeszedł w trzech zdaniach od normalnej rozmowy do typowego flirtu. Właściwie to nawet trudno było powiedzieć, czy wychodziło mu to zupełnie spontanicznie, czy architekt próbował w ten sposób zatuszować swoją niepewność, ale skoro tak chciał się bawić...

\- Naprawdę? - zagadnął więc Yuuri, odważnie spoglądając Viktorowi prosto w oczy. - I byłbyś w stanie powiedzieć nawet to, jaką bieliznę masz teraz na-

\- Czarne slipy.

Otwarte usta kwiaciarza zatrzymały się przed słowem "sobie", za to mózg umarł gdzieś po drodze, gdy okazało się, że Viktor wcale nie przestraszył się pytania. Gorzej. Odpowiedział. Tylko że to nie była wiedza, którą Yuuri naprawdę chciał posiąść - a na pewno nie w tej konkretnej, dość intymnej chwili. Bo gdy już to zrobił, twarz w praktycznie jednej sekundzie zrobiła się zupełnie gorąca, od krańca podbródka po same koniuszki uszu, natomiast wyobraźnia przeciążyła się od niechcianych wizji na temat Viktora ubranego tylko we wspomniane majtki. I to nie w jakieś krótkie szorty i nawet nie w kąpielówki plażowe, co też nie byłoby zbyt niewinnym rozwiązaniem. Od razu był to negliż tak wymowny, że nie dało się nie myśleć przy tej okazji o różnych, dziwnych rzeczach. O tym, czy było mu w nich wygodnie, czy taki właśnie krój zwykle preferował albo co mogło kryć się... dalej...

Na chichoczącego Phichita i wszystkie chomiki razem wzięte! To nie tylko było niewłaściwe. To było po prostu niebezpieczne.

Na szczęście (bądź też nie), nie trzeba było długo czekać na kontrreakcję Viktora - mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie na cały głos, dumny ze swojego zwycięstwa w ostatnim pojedynku, po czym cmoknął ukochanego w rozpalone czoło i uwolnił go z niewygodnych objęć. Zamiast tego skupił się na Makkachinie, który właśnie łasił się do nogi pańcia, najwyraźniej dając mu w ten sposób znać, że jemu już wystarczy tego postoju i że najchętniej obwąchałby teraz coś nowego.

\- I co? To już koniec wywiadu? - zapytał po chwili Viktor, a gdy odpowiednio wydrapał i wymiział pudla za uszami, w ramach przeprosin delikatnie ujął Yuuriego pod rękę i poprowadził go w dalszą drogę. - Nie jesteś mną więcej zainteresowany?

\- Nie, nie, to nie tak, ja tylko... - Kwiaciarz potarł spąsowiały policzek i zawahał się. Nie chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to jak mało wyrafinowana zmiana tematu, ale razem z hasłem o bieliźnie do głowy wpadło mu jeszcze drugie, nieco bardziej przyziemne pytanie. - To może... zaprosisz go do nas na wakacje?

Brak imienia sprawił, że architekt przez chwilę marszczył brwi, próbując skojarzyć niezbędne do rozwikłania sprawy fakty, a kiedy wreszcie udało mu się odtworzyć przebieg wcześniejszej rozmowy, otworzył usta i wskazał dłonią gdzieś na linię horyzontu.

\- Że Jurija? - upewnił się, a potem skierował palec na ziemię tuż pod swoimi stopami. - Tutaj? Do Japonii?

\- No tak mi się jakoś przez dwadzieścia trzy lata wydawało, że mieszkam w Japonii, więc tak, tutaj. - Yuuri rozluźnił się, ucieszony, że jego propozycja spotkała się z tak żywym odbiorem, choć nie był do końca pewien, czy chodziło wyłącznie o entuzjazm. - Czy to za duży kłopot?

\- Nie, w sumie to żaden. Zaraz zaczynają się wakacje, a kupno biletów to dla mnie normalny wydatek, tylko... - Viktor nachylił się, a jego usta w mig przeszły od zafrasowanego grymasu do pełnego uśmiechu w kształcie serca. - Nie spodziewałem się, że to już ten etap, kiedy powinienem cię przedstawić mojej rodzinie. Czuję się nieswojo.

Katsuki zmrużył oczy.

\- Czyżbyś martwił się, że siostrzeniec okaże się fajniejszy od ciebie?

\- Och, Yuuri! - Architekt zachichotał i przytulił się do boku zadowolonego kwiaciarza. - Jesteś niemożliwy!

\- No popatrz, a ja miałem ochotę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo o tobie.

Jednocześnie roześmiana, przedrzeźniająca się nawzajem para skierowała się w stronę bocznej alejki, chcąc obejść jeszcze jedną, ciągnącą się na paręnaście metrów rabatę z hortensjami, zanim na dobre nie ruszą do wyjścia, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że po drodze natrafili na jeszcze jeden ładny klomb i jeszcze jeden, i dwa następne również były wyjątkowo niezwykłej urody... W ten sposób kolejna godzina upłynęła im jak z bicza trzasnął, a miejsce bystrego słońca wkrótce zajął zbawienny cień.

Właśnie ten cień sprawił, że w pewnym momencie Viktor odruchowo podniósł wzrok do góry, patrząc w gęstniejące hen, nad głowami chmury.

\- Wracamy? - zaproponował architekt, wskazując na monumentalną wieżę piętrzącego się nad morzem cumulonimbusa. - Niebo się trochę obniosło.

To pozornie proste stwierdzenie przeraziło jednak Katsukiego. Zaraz, która była godzina? Dopiero co mu się wydawało, ze widział piętnastą, a teraz... Wyciągnął komórkę i podświetlił ekran.

\- O Boże, już po siedemnastej. Zagapiłem się - szepnął Yuuri, po czym spojrzał z przestrachem na Viktora. - Tak, musimy czym prędzej wracać. W porannej prognozie przewidywali na dziś naprawdę wielką ulewę, a oni praktycznie nigdy się nie mylą.

Ale łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić, bo odległość od zamku do Yu-topii czy nawet domu Minako była całkiem spora, a komunikacja miejska praktycznie żadna (nie licząc ważniejszych przystanków jak stacje kolejowe). Na dodatek podeszwy stóp wybrały sobie najgorszy możliwy moment, żeby przypomnieć swoim właścicielom, że to było trochę za dużo marszu jak na jeden dzień i że nawet najbardziej wygodne trampki nie były w stanie sprawić, żeby mężczyźni zbiegli ze wzgórza sprintem. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy ledwie znaleźli się na dole, niebo pociemniało jeszcze bardziej, aż wreszcie po czterech, może pięciu minutach wszystko się zaczęło. Albo skończyło, bo ciężko było nie odnieść wrażenia, że to nadeszła jakaś lokalna apokalipsa.

Deszcz lunął praktycznie od razu niczym uruchomiony w szklarni zraszacz, a drogi w zaledwie kilka sekund przeobraziły się w płaskie, rozległe jeziorka lub spływające szerokim nurtem strumienie, które ciężko było pokonywać, żeby nie zmoknąć jeszcze bardziej. Yuuri odruchowo pochylił się do przodu i skulił się w ramionach, starając się iść na oślep przez padający na okulary deszcz, lecz praktycznie w tym samym momencie poczuł, że coś łapie go za rękę. To Viktor ujął kwiaciarza za dłoń, kierując ich do najbliższego drzewa, które nie było żadną niską, powykręcaną przez wiatr sosną i które w ogóle mogło im zapewnić schronienie. Dość szybko udało im się dotrzeć pod intensywnie zieloną wiśnię, szumiącą niczym grzechotka wypełniona piaskiem, lecz i tak zrobili to na tyle późno, że ulewa przemoczyła ich do reszty. Woda chlupotała Yuuriemu nawet w krótkich trampkach - bo niby dobrze, że podeszwa była szczelna, ale źle, że wierzch już niekoniecznie...

\- A niech mnie... Matka Natura naprawdę nie żałuje nam dziś wrażeń. Najpierw pokazuje piękne widoki, a teraz atakuje żywiołem prosto w twarz - zauważył Viktor, odgarniając mokrą grzywkę znad lewego oka, po czym spojrzał troskliwie na Yuuriego. - A co z tobą? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Bywało lepiej, ale jakoś wytrzymam - przyznał Katsuki i zerknął na biednego psiaka, który stał tuż przy nich i wyglądał bardziej jak mokry mop na rozkraczonych szeroko nóżkach niż jak żywe stworzenie. - Chociaż wydaje mi się, że o wiele bardziej ucierpiał-

\- Makkachin, nie!

Niespodziewanemu okrzykowi towarzyszyło równie gwałtowne szarpnięcie, gdy architekt objął Yuuriego i zasłonił go przed kolejnym wodnym atakiem, pochodzącym o dziwo nie ze strony cumulonimbusów, a od otrząsającego się pudla. I chociaż Makkachin zawsze chętnie uczestniczył w sztuczkach Viktora i niezmiennie zwracał ku niemu łeb, gdy pańcio używał jego imienia, najnowszej komendy już nie posłuchał, bo wolał wywijać długim cielskiem na boki, jednocześnie pozbywając się absurdalnej wręcz ilości wody z futra. A im bardziej suchy był pies, tym bardziej mokrzy byli ludzie - przynajmniej tak im się w tej deszczowej teorii względności wydawało.

\- O... kej... Może jednak nie wszystko jest takie w porządku... - poprawił Yuuri i zaraz się skrzywił, gdy usłyszał, jak gumowa podeszwa podtopionego buta pisnęła cienko. - Teraz nawet mózg mi pływa.

\- Akurat on pływa dobrze i bez deszczu - zaśmiał się Viktor, spoglądając z niepoprawnym uśmiechem na trzymanego w ramionach kwiaciarza. - Ale faktycznie, chyba nie ma już dla nas żadnej nadziei.

Yuuri uniósł głowę, by bezradnie przytaknąć i zaproponować w zamian, że "skoro nie mamy już czego ratować, to może lepiej będzie od razu pobiec do domu?", ale...

...ale w tamtym momencie zupełnie nie mógł z siebie wydusić głosu. Nie umiał. Nie chciał.

Bo bliskość, która w niespodziewany sposób zrekompensowała słaby wzrok oraz zaparowane szkła okularów, spowodowała, że kwiaciarz nagle i bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia zatracił się w widoku obejmowanego mężczyzny. Delikatny uśmiech błąkał się bowiem na ciemnoróżowych ustach, a niebieskie oczy iskrzyły niczym powierzchnia morza, o którą nieustannie uderzał deszcz. Liczne krople wody skapywały znów z mokrych włosów i spływały po skroniach oraz wzdłuż linii szczęki przystojnego architekta, sprawiając, że Yuuri poczuł nieodparte i szalone pragnienie, aby ich spróbować. Gładka, jasnoszara koszula Viktora nie była już dłużej gładka ani jasnoszara, bo tak bardzo straciła kolor, że wydawała się już cielista i niematerialna - choć może to po prostu mokry materiał uwydatniał barwę kryjącej się pod nim skóry. Kwiaciarz przysiągłby również, że dostrzegł dwa ciemniejsze punkty, odznaczające się niewielkimi pagórkami na opinającej tors koszuli, a gdy tylko nieco się przesunął, niby pod pretekstem, aby wyjść z kałuży, poczuł, jak twarde od zimna sutki Viktora ocierają się o niego.

Serce przyspieszyło tak gwałtownie, że zaczęło targać całym ciałem w przód i w tył, o kilka milimetrów, a Yuuri odniósł wrażenie, że te uderzenia o żebra poczuł także sam Viktor, który milczał i z podobnym zaangażowaniem oddawał się obserwacji twarzy Japończyka. Nic więc dziwnego, że zdrowy rozsądek stwierdził, że ma już dość tej tonącej łajby i czym prędzej wyskoczył z głowy zarumienionego Katsukiego, kiedy ten zorientował się, że mówi szeptem:

\- Nie, chyba nie ma... - Po czym wspiął się na palce, jednocześnie przymykając oczy.

Lecz zanim Yuuri pocałował Viktora, to Viktor żarliwie pocałował Yuuriego, szczelnie otulając ramionami mężczyznę, który zahipnotyzował go tym cichym, wieloznacznym stwierdzeniem. Obraz wilgotnych ubrań w jednej chwili zniknął, zastąpiony przez przejmującą sensację, gdy jedno mokre ciało przylgnęło do drugiego. Choć zdawało się, że pogoda powinna ostudzić ich zapał i zgasić chęć do robienia młodzieńczych głupot, uczucia płynęły coraz szerszą falą, a dwójka pragnących się ludzi tym bardziej zatapiała się w pocałunku. Beznadziejnie, bezpowrotnie, bez pamięci. Yuuri ujął w dłonie twarz Viktora, muskając kciukami jego zroszone deszczem policzki, natomiast Viktor pieścił rękami plecy kwiaciarza, jakby chciał wygładzić niepokorną koszulkę, lecz ta wciąż mu się wymykała. Och, Boże, jak dobrze, że padał deszcz... Jak dobrze, że było tak zimno, tak mokro... Bez tej prostej wymówki chyba zupełnie nie umiałby się na to odważyć. Nie wiedziałby, jak inaczej mogą smakować te zdolne do uśmiechu w kształcie serca usta i jak wszechogarniające potrafiło być uczucie, gdy czyjś język delikatnie zahaczał o jego własny.

Tymczasem ciepłe dłonie Viktora wsunęły się ostrożnie pod krawędź przemoczonej koszulki, opuszkami studiując linię kręgosłupa, kręg po kręgu, trochę wyżej, trochę niżej... Yuuri drgnął, ale nie wycofał się. Wręcz przeciwnie - nie wiedzieć czemu sam zaczął nieco śmielej gładzić palcami miękką szyję, masować nimi linie obojczyków, wsuwać dłonie za kołnierzyk z łatwością rozpinającej się koszuli. A przecież po pięciu sekundach powinien przestać. Po dziesięciu zaczerwienić się i przeprosić. Po piętnastu stracić dech w piersiach.

Po takiej wieczności jak ta wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie umiał całować się krócej.

Słodkie, zamglone myśli szybko zaburzyło jednak jakieś niespokojne wrażenie, kiedy w pewnym momencie coś nieznacznie otarło się o nogę Katsukiego. Yuuri pomyślał odruchowo, że może to Viktor naparł na niego kolanem, a może pień drzewa znalazł się nagle nie z tej strony, z której się spodziewał... tylko że kilka sekund później odczucie się powtórzyło, a potem blisko trzydzieści kilo czystego, choć wciąż niezbyt suchego szczęścia podskoczyło w miejscu i oparło się przednimi łapami o uda zatraconych w pieszczotach pańciów. Nie było szansy, żeby zignorować coś takiego i dalej wpijać się paznokciami w kształtne łopatki. Właściwie to nie było nawet możliwości, żeby nie oderwać się od pocałunku i nie zawołać:

\- Makkachin! - Okrzyk tak nagle wyrwał się z gardła Yuuriego, że Viktor zamrugał, a potem zaśmiał się głośno, wycofując jedną z rąk z pasa kwiaciarza na łeb merdającego ogonem pudla.

\- No masz. Chyba doszedł do wniosku, że świetnie się bawimy i dlatego chciał się do nas przyłączyć - stwierdził z lekkością architekt, poklepując psa po łbie. - Wybacz, mój drogi, ale to miejsce od dawna jest już zarezerwowane. Nie dla psa kiełbasa. Nie taka fajna.

\- Jesteście siebie warci. - Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać rozczulonego uśmiechu. Jednocześnie zauważył, że deszcz nieco się uspokoił, dlatego korzystając z okazji, że czar chwili definitywnie prysł, Katsuki wyswobodził się z objęć. - Wracajmy lepiej do domu. Przygotuję nam herbatę z imbirem, a dla Makkachina znajdę jakieś skrawki łososia z wczorajszego obiadu, dobrze?

\- Za tobą wszędzie - przyznał radośnie Viktor i łapiąc go za ręce, z zapałem ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Nie zauważył jednak, że Yuuri co jakiś czas unosił wolną dłoń do twarzy, by dotknąć nią wciąż gorących ust. Coś się zmieniło. Kolejna warstwa skrywające płoche serce zniknęła, sprawiając, że Viktor stał mu się jeszcze bliższy niż wcześniej. Jak nie był nikt ani nic innego na całym świecie. Nawet kwiaty.

Jakie to było znamienne w kontekście tego, jaka burza dopiero nadchodziła...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Cześć, spragnieni rozdziału jak kwiatki deszczu czytelnicy! Miło mi ogłosić, że to już koniec fillerów (które oczywiście pisało mi się przemiło) i że powoli kierujemy się w stronę The Akcji. Jednocześnie muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że jestem świadoma podobieństwa klimatu tego rozdziału do innego, całkiem niedawnego, deszczowego one-shota z ukrywaniem się przez ulewą w roli głównej. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam jedynie to, że tutaj chłopcy byli dwieście razy przystojniejsi i robili fajniejsze rzeczy. A gdyby nie cenzurujący Makkachin, to kto wie, kto wie...
> 
> Kilka drobnych spraw:
> 
> \- O ogrodach przy zamku w Hasetsu pisałam już nieco przy okazji one-shota Wisteria w "Pozdrowieniach z Petersburga!", gdzie gorąco (haha) polecam zajrzeć. Ale tak, istnieją one naprawdę i naprawdę mogą się poszczycić nie tylko pięknymi, licznymi rabatami, ale także ogromem gatunków kwiatów.
> 
> \- Zgodnie z japońskimi wierzeniami, hortensje są kwiatami mający silny związek z przeprosinami. Żółte tulipany to uśmiech, radość. W kontekście wygłupienia się przy sprawie z Chihoko ma to swój zabawny, choć niecelowy (nie ze strony Viktora) smaczek ;)
> 
> \- Real-life trick: przód burzowych cumulonimbusów zwyczajowo nazywa się "wieżą" właśnie i po tym można łatwo rozpoznać zbliżający się deszcz.
> 
> \- W Hasetsu/Karatsu, mimo że jest to całkiem spore miasto (niezależnie od tego, co twierdził w anime Yuuri), nie ma szczególnej infrastruktury komunikacji miejskiej. Owszem, jest kilka stacji kolejowych, ale wszędzie trzeba jednak chodzić z buta.
> 
>  
> 
> Zapraszam Was już niebawem na nowy rozdział zakochanych kwiatków. Nie zapomnijcie dać znać, czy rozdział się podobał! Trzymajcie się i buziaki!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	26. Powrót do korzeni

***

W szklarni panował spory jak na tamto miejsce oraz godzinę ruch, co zwykle oznaczało jedno, dość znaczące hasło - porządki. Słowo, które spędzało sen z powiek zapracowanych matek i wywoływało wewnętrzny sprzeciw u zabunkrowanych w swoich pokojach nastolatków, dla rodziny zorganizowanych kwiaciarzy było praktycznie chlebem powszednim. A może raczej onigiri powszednim...? No, w każdym razie nawet na przestrzeni tak specyficznej jak szklarnia, gdzie rośliny po prostu stały i sobie rosły, okazjonalnie trzęsąc liśćmi, gdy ktoś je podlewał, trzeba było od czasu do czasu uporządkować parę spraw. Na przykład przeliczyć stan zapasów, wyrzucić przeterminowane odżywki lub sprawdzić, czy żadna ze szczepionych róż nie dostała przypadkiem nóg.

Najświeższe porządki przypadły na ostatni piątek czerwca, a obowiązek sprzątania żelaznym prawem kolejki przeszedł na najmłodszego z rodu Katsukich. I właśnie dlatego w czasie, gdy Viktor sortował paczki z nasionami (oczywiście po uprzednim zdaniu relacji, że tak, zrobił już przydziałową partię projektu na dziś i nie, wcale nie zmuszał się do pomagania w Yu-topii, tylko zażywał tu ruchowego relaksu), Yuuri zajmował się kreśleniem czegoś w podręcznym, podniszczonym zeszycie, jednocześnie analizując opasły katalog firmy zajmującej się hurtem roślin.

\- Hachiku czy Madake, Hachiku czy Madake... - zaczął szeptać do siebie, co Viktor przyjął z uprzejmym, acz wyraźnym niezrozumieniem. - Lepsze będą Hachiku czy Madake...

\- Yuuri, czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - zagadnął więc szybko, ale Katsuki potrząsnął głową w niezidentyfikowany sposób.

\- Nie, ja tylko...

Lecz chociaż zaprzeczenie ledwie co opuściło usta Yuuriego, kwiaciarz praktycznie sekundę później wyprostował się, podszedł sprężystym krokiem do architekta i zatrzymał się może pół metra od niego, mierząc mężczyznę przenikliwym wzrokiem. Viktor aż zamrugał. Wow, czyżby aż tak szałowo wyglądał w tym roboczym, poplamionym ziemią fartuszku i zielonych kaloszach?

\- Viktor? Ile masz wzrostu? - zapytał Yuuri, obrzucając bacznym spojrzeniem przestrzeń powyżej oczu Viktora. Może obserwował tylko brwi, a może już oddalającą się linię włosów...

\- J-ja? - Boże drogi, co też mógł mieć na myśli? Czyżby Yuuri oceniał, jak będą się razem prezentować na ślubnym kobiercu? Może chciał zdejmować miarę na garnitur? Albo wyobrażał sobie, jak Viktor wyglądałby w cylindrze? - Metr osiemdziesiąt. Przynajmniej tak mi wyszło na badaniach kontrolnych rok temu.

\- Rozumiem - szepnął z wyrozumiałością Yuuri, po czym zdjął rękawicę i uniósł dłoń do twarzy Viktora, żeby musnąć go... z czułością...

...jeszcze wyżej. Po przedziałku.

\- W porządku, czyli Hachiku - zakomenderował Yuuri i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do stołu, żeby zapisać wynik niecodziennego badania w brudnopisie.

\- Ale co Hachiku? - jęknął Viktor, trzymając się za bezwstydnie wykorzystany przedziałek. - Yuuri!

\- Nie mówiłem ci? - Kwiaciarz uniósł wzrok znad zeszytu i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na architekta. - Zbliża się tanabata.

\- No dobrze, tylko dalej nie wiem, co ma mój biedny czerep do całej sprawy.

\- To... - Yuuri zawahał się, po czym sięgnął po komórkę i podświetlił ekran, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Viktor darował sobie ten manewr, ale sądząc po tym, kiedy zaczęli sprzątanie i jak do tej pory szła im cała praca, chyba była jakaś szesnasta, plus minus. - To trochę długa historia. Może zrobimy sobie przerwę?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Viktora (ba, przecież wiadomo było, że jeśli chodziło o robienie sobie przerw w tak uroczym towarzystwie, to ta mogła być tylko jedna), Yuuri zdjął fartuch, odwiesił go na haczyk obok drzwi, po czym wyszedł z parnej szklarni na nie mniej parne, późnoczerwcowe powietrze, by poprowadzić zmieniającego przebranie ukochanego na ich ulubioną ławkę. Pierwszy na niej przysiadł naturalnie kwiaciarz, po czym zaraz klepnął zachęcająco w miejsce obok, przywołując architekta do siebie. Oho. Tego nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Viktor z prawdziwą radością zignorował gest swojego chłopaka i niemal natychmiast ułożył się tak, że długie nogi rozciągnęły się wzdłuż ławki, a głowa spoczęła na kolanach Yuuriego. W odpowiedzi Rosjanin usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie, więc obrócił się i spojrzał ponad siebie, żeby dojrzeć krzywy, wymowny uśmieszek na twarzy zrezygnowanego kwiatuszka. Oj no... Przecież obaj to uwielbiali...

\- Więc? - zagadnął szybko Viktor, zanim Yuuri się rozmyślił i stwierdził, że nie chce ryzykować spotkania z rodzicami w tak niejednoznacznej sytuacji. - Czym jest ta tanabata, o której wcześniej wspomniałeś?

Yuuri uniósł nieznacznie brwi, a potem z niezwykłą jak na niego nostalgią spojrzał w niebo.

\- Hm... Trochę ciężko określić to jednym zdaniem, ale chyba można powiedzieć, że jest to dzień, w którym spełniają się życzenia...

Takiego stwierdzenia zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał, a dodając do tego fakt, że wyznał to sam Yuuri, który był raczej twardo stąpającym po ziemi człowiekiem, Viktor mógł być pewien, że na to święto zdecydowanie warto było czekać. I to wcale nie dlatego, że miał na podorędziu jakieś niespełnione pragnienia, które warto byłoby zrealizować z delikatną pomocą sił nadprzyrodzonych (większość z nich wymagała bowiem tylko czasu, odrobiny cierpliwości lub sakramentalnego "tak" ze strony kwiatuszka). Zależało mu przede wszystkim na tym, aby ujrzeć radość jego najdroższego kochanie, gdy to prośby Yuuriego zostaną wysłuchane.

\- Nie powiem, szalenie mi się podoba ta koncepcja hurtowo spełniających się marzeń - przyznał Viktor i uśmiechnął się do pochylającego się nad nim kwiaciarza. - Chociaż moje to chyba spełniło się już jakiś czas temu i tak się składa, że właśnie na mnie patrzy.

\- Za to moje okropnie się dziś wierci. - Yuuri zrewanżował się równie promienną miną, na widok której Viktor zapragnął zmienić ostatnie zeznanie i powiedzieć, że to nie było żadne "chyba się spełniło", a raczej "co sekunda się spełnia". - To co? Chcesz poznać szersze wyjaśnienie?

\- Oczywiście. Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie... Z tanabatą związana jest pewna legenda - zaczął, a Viktor wygodniej rozparł się na kolanach Yuuriego, z nabożną czcią słuchając cichych, łagodnych słów opowieści. - Orihime była córką Tenteia, samego boga niebios, która całe dnie spędzała na tkaniu wspaniałych szat dla swojego ojca. Oczywiście sprawiało jej to ogromną radość, jednak po pewnym czasie księżniczce zaczęła doskwierać również pewnego rodzaju samotność i tęsknota. Tentei widząc, w czym rzecz, bo przecież młode dziewczęta w tym wieku myślały głównie o jednej rzeczy, zaaranżował dla córki spotkanie z przystojnym pasterzem, Hikoboshim. Jak można się było spodziewać, dwójka młodych ludzi od razu zakochała się w sobie, jednak sprawiło to także, że Orihime zapomniała o swoich obowiązkach wobec ojca, a Hikoboshi pozwolił rozpierzchnąć się swojemu stadu po okolicznych ziemiach. Wtedy zdenerwowany tym stanem rzeczy Tentei rozdzielił zakochanych rzeką Amanogawa, czyli naszą Drogą Mleczną, aby zagonić ich do pracy. Nie miał jednak serca z kamienia, dlatego łzy córki oraz jej gorące zapewnienia, że znów będzie tkać ojcu wspaniałe szaty sprawiły, że pozwolił parze spotykać się jeden raz w roku, dokładnie siódmego dnia siódmego miesiąca. Stąd właśnie wzięła się tanabata, podczas której Altair i Wega, czyli gwiazdy symbolizujące Hikoboshiego i Orihime, spotykają się na niebie.

\- No, no... Nie przypuszczałem, że z Japończyków jest taki romantyczny naród. Przecież ta historia brzmi o wiele piękniej niż jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia odnośnie Walentynek - zauważył Viktor, wyciągając rękę nad siebie, by dotknąć policzka Yuuriego. - Ale wciąż nie wiem, jak rozdzieleni zakochani mają się do spełniania życzeń...

"...i mojego przedziałka" przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale wiedział, że to nie była najlepsza uwaga do wtrącania w tak wzniosłą opowieść. Na szczęście milczenie się opłaciło.

\- Mówi się, że właśnie podczas tanabaty uszczęśliwione spotkaniem gwiazdy przysłuchują się marzeniom ludzi i chętniej je spełniają. Z tej okazji na paskach papieru zwanych _tanzaku_ zapisuje się wierszowane życzenia, a następnie wiesza na młodych drzewkach bambusa, które około północy są uroczyście palone, żeby prośby ludzi razem z dymem mogły wzlecieć do samego nieba - dodał Katsuki, po czym podrapał się niepewnie po policzku. - Stąd właśnie wziął się mój problem. Świątynia zleciła nam sprowadzenie trzydziestu bambusów w donicach, a ja nie wiedziałem, który gatunek zamówić.

\- I tylko dlatego patrzyłeś na mnie z takim pożądaniem, bo oceniałeś wysokość drzewek? Och, Yuuri... Czuję się tak strasznie oszukany i wykorzystany - jęknął teatralnie Viktor, odwracając głowę w stronę podwórza, po czym odczekał chwilę i zerknął ukradkiem na speszonego Yuuriego. - W takim razie byłoby miło, gdybyś w ramach zadośćuczynienia opowiedział mi coś jeszcze o tanabacie - zaproponował niby mimochodem, ale błąkający się na ustach cień uśmiechu mógł zdradzić jego niecne zamiary. A zresztą... - Może być coś długiego, żebym mógł cię słuchać godzinami.

\- To może... bo jest taka piosenka... trochę mało wyszukana, ale...

Rosjanin zrobił szybki zwrot o dobre dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Yuurim, zanim ten zupełnie się spłoszył. Bursztynowe oczy wyglądały jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, kiedy tak skrywały się za bezpieczną barierą okularów i jednocześnie próbowały wypatrzyć w błękicie Viktora oznak kpiny. Ale nie. Jakkolwiek przytyki o drzewkach i zranionej dumie były tylko żartami, tak ostatnie zdanie było jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

\- Proszę.

Wystarczyło jedno słowo. Tylko to jedno, jedyne słowo, wypowiedziane ciepłym, zachęcającym tonem, żeby Yuuri przymknął oczy, odetchnął przez nos, aż wreszcie położył dłoń na głowie Viktora i zaczął nucić po japońsku, delikatnie gładząc cienkie, jasne włosy:

_\- Liście bambusa już słychać_ _  
_ _Jak trzęsą się w ciepłym blasku_ _  
_ _Gwiazd, co zaczynają mrugać_ _  
_ _Niczym złote, srebrne ziarna piasku._

_Wielobarwnych kartek aż pięć_ _  
_ _Zapisałem w całości dla ciebie_ _  
_ _I gwiazd, co zaczynają mrugać_ _  
_ _Bacznie obserwując nas w niebie._

Yuuri miał rację. To była naprawdę prosta piosenka - tak bardzo, że nawet niezbyt jeszcze biegły w japońskim Viktor zrozumiał praktycznie wszystkie jej wersy, a dość prymitywne rymy przywodziły na myśl stare, przaśne, ludowe przyśpiewki. To prawda, nie była jakaś szczególnie ambitna ani nic... a jednak pierwsze, co przyszło Rosjaninowi na myśl to to, że to wprost niedopuszczalne, że składała się tylko z dwóch zwrotek.

\- Yuuri. Popełniłeś niewybaczalny błąd - oznajmił poważnie architekt, gdy tylko śpiew przycichł i umilkł zupełnie.

\- Ale jaki? - nie zrozumiał kwiaciarz.

Viktor podniósł się z kolan Yuuriego, obrócił się do niego twarzą i spojrzał z bliska w rozszerzone z zaskoczenia oczy.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej przy mnie nie śpiewałeś? - zapytał, uśmiechając się tkliwie na widok tak uroczo niepewnej miny. - Przecież brzmisz niczym najprawdziwszy anioł.

A kiedy Yuuri to usłyszał, powoli rozluźnił spięte ramiona, wypuścił nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze, aż wreszcie i jego usta ułożyły się w piękny, skierowany kącikami ku górze łuk.

\- Może to dlatego, bo u nas dominuje shintoizm i nie mamy żadnych aniołów? - wyznał nieśmiało.

A niech to! Viktor przegrał z kretesem bitwę na słówka, dlatego roześmiał się na cały głos i od razu porwał Yuuriego w ramiona, szykując się do tego, aby obcałować jego cudowne wargi w podziękowaniu za każdy wers uroczej piosenki i za każdą ripostę, którymi codziennie zbijał go z tropu... Lecz chociaż Rosjanin miał wyjątkowo niewinne zamiary, to jednak siły wyższe postanowiły zainterweniować i z kieszeni spodni niespodziewanie odezwała się komórka. I nie chodziło, niestety, o sygnał wiadomości, którą można byłoby na kwadrans zwyczajnie zignorować. Ktoś wyraźnie dzwonił, oczekując rozmowy.

\- Nie odbieram - zapowiedział Viktor, próbując mimo wszystko zbliżyć się do kwiaciarza, żeby skraść całus, lecz ten odruchowo zasłonił usta dłonią. - Nie odbieram, dopóki to nie będzie prezydent - poprawił, jakby to miało zadecydować, czy telefon da sobie spokój, jednak dzwonek wciąż uparcie grał. - Och, na serio, co się dzieje...

Melodia włoskiej arii rozległa się nieco głośniej, gdy postawiony pod ścianą Rosjanin wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, a potem urwała się, kiedy zaskoczony imieniem wyświetlonego rozmówcy Viktor jednak odebrał połączenie.

\- Halo? - zaczął, słysząc w głośniku niezrozumiały szum, jakby czyjeś... chlipanie? - Georgij? Nie żeby coś, ale czy przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś numeru, na który chciałeś-

\- Viktor! To już koniec! Absolutny koniec! - Popovich odezwał się tak dramatycznie, że aż ciarki przeszły Nikiforovowi po plecach. - Wszystko zniszczone!

\- Georgij, opanuj się! - rzucił odruchowo Viktor, starając się przebić przez lament rosyjskiego kolegi, ale kiedy to nie poskutkowało, architekt odsunął się od Yuuriego i usiadł pewniej na ławce. Nie lubił korzystać z władczych metod Yakova, jakkolwiek musiał przyznać, że były piekielnie skuteczne. - Ścisz głos o jakieś cztery tony i na spokojnie opowiedz, co się dzieje. Coś nie tak z firmą?

\- Firmą? Jaką firmą? - powtórzył z jękiem Georgij. Viktor przysiągłby, że praktycznie widział, jak Popovich przyciska sobie dłoń do piersi i wznosi oczy ku górze. - To moje serce teraz krwawi, a poszarpana dusza wyje wniebogłosy! Anya! Och, Anya! Zostawiła nas!

\- Ja się z nią nie umawiałem, więc to raczej ciebie zostawiła... - stwierdził dość oschle, ale Georgij niemal natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nas! - zawył ponownie. - Nas zostawiła! Najpierw odeszła z mojego życia, a potem uciekła ze "Stammi"!

To już do reszty zmroziło Viktora. Z prawdziwym trudem słuchał dalszego lamentu zdesperowanego Popovicha (który najwyraźniej zamierzał przekuć swoje obecne cierpienie w wenę do pracy nad najbliższymi projektami), jednocześnie myśląc o niezbyt ciekawie rysującej się sytuacji w zespole. Oczywiście już sam pobyt Nikiforova w Japonii był zauważalną niedogodnością w kwestii szybkiego przepływu zleceń czy decydowaniu, kto miał się czym zajmować, ale to odejście Anyi, która poza normalną pracą odpowiadała również za finalizację umów oraz zbieranie wytycznych od klientów, mogło okazać się ostatecznym gwoździem do trumny ich funkcjonowania. Pytanie tylko, na ile była to prawda, a na ile przesadzona reakcja żalącego się przez telefon mężczyzny.

\- Nie, Georgij, nie możesz przemalować domu klientki na czarno. - Viktor potarł zmarszczone brwi, próbując odeprzeć ataki zdesperowanego projektanta. - Jej nie obchodzi stan twojej "poszarpanej duszy", jak to ładnie wcześniej określiłeś. Nie, tapeta w czaszki też odpada. I penta... Georgij! Nie jesteś wiedźmą, żeby klątwy rzucać! Daj mi Milę. Natychmiast.

Chwila nerwowej ciszy, w trakcie której Viktor zagryzał usta i uderzał obcasem mokasyna w żwir pod ławką. Wreszcie po kilkunastu sekundach łkanie ucichło na rzecz krótkiego, ale zmęczonego westchnienia.

\- Hej, szeryfie. - W telefonie odezwał się głos młodej, rezolutnej kobiety, na brzmienie którego Viktor poczuł się o wiele bezpieczniej. - Ponoć mam powiedzieć, co jest nie tak z naszą sytuacją w teamie, więc uprzejmie donoszę co następuje: mamy tutaj totalny rozpiździel. Czy tak właściwie to ja mam, bo reszta normalnych ludzi już dawno się stąd zmyła.

\- Wiem, słyszałem na własne uszy - potwierdził Viktor i otarł spierzchnięte usta. Ten dzień nie powinien się kończyć w ten sposób. Żaden nie powinien. - A teraz zdaj mi pełen raport w ludzkich zdaniach.

\- Właściwie to dzieje się dokładnie to, o czym wcześniej chlipał Georgij. Dwa dni temu Anya rzuciła pracę i przeszła do konkurencji, bo ponoć umizgi sam-wiesz-kogo-kto-właśnie-moczy-mi-krawędź-spódnicy zaczynały doprowadzać ją do szaleństwa. No a teraz nasz poczciwy Popo zmienił się w żądnego krwi demona, który chce nakłuwać laleczki voodoo i fundować klientom mieszkania rodem z horrorów klasy D. Czyli "do dupy" - przedstawiła Mila, po czym zeszła z tonu i dodała mniej żartobliwym tonem: - A ja na serio nie wyrabiam w tej atmosferze. Viktor, błagam, zrób coś. Inaczej zacznę regularne polowanie na czarownice i na jednym płonącym stosie to się sprawa nie skończy.

\- Ja... - Viktor zawahał się. Normalnie bez problemu podjąłby się nawet tak niewdzięcznego wyzwania, ale to było dawno temu. Wtedy, kiedy żył w Petersburgu i nie miał żadnego innego wyobrażenia o tym, jak wyglądało szczęśliwe życie przy przesadzaniu niebieskich róż. - Dobrze, zobaczę. Jeszcze dziś postaram się przejrzeć listę kontaktów i zadzwonię do kilku znajomych osób z pytaniem, czy nie zechcą dla nas pracować. Ale nie obiecuję, że to będzie stała współpraca. Bardziej doraźna pomoc.

\- Szczerze? W takiej skopanej sytuacji będę dozgonnie wdzięczna nawet za stado krasnoludków. Tylko się pospiesz, inaczej Yakov wszystkich nas stąd zmiecie i odda dowodzenie zespołowi Dimy. Zresztą, i tak jest na ciebie nieustannie wściekły...

Po zakończonej rozmowie Viktor odsunął telefon od ucha i mocniej pochylił się do przodu. Głowa niemal zrównała się z kolanami, a wzrok padł na ziemię, po której gdzieniegdzie dreptały mrówki. Nie. Nie chciał do tego wracać. Nie chciał znów dać się wciągnąć w ten świat wydawania poleceń, odbywania miliona nic-nie-znaczących spotkań i słuchania, jaki był świetny, bo to, bo tamto... Powinien to zignorować. Wyłączyć komórkę i wrzucić ją do morza. Zapomnieć. Niech sobie Dimitrij zostanie głównym projektantem firmy. On miał Yuuriego, słodkiego, dobrego Yuuriego, który miał okropnie zaniepokojoną minę, zupełnie jakby nic nie rozumiał z jego... ach, no tak. Przecież rozmawiali po rosyjsku. To jasne, że nic nie rozumiał.

Powinien czym prędzej mu wyjaśnić, że nie ma się czym martwić. Przecież Viktor miał znajomości i na pewno znajdzie jakieś świetne zastępstwo na miejsce Anyi. A może przy okazji zatrudni też kogoś za siebie. O, tak. Dzięki temu będzie mieć jeszcze więcej czasu dla siebie i swojego kwiatuszka.

Aż wreszcie Viktor się przemógł - zaczerpnął powietrza, otworzył usta i wypowiedział dwa słowa, których brzmienia od miesięcy obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Muszę wracać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie - i nie bijcie.
> 
> Tak, to właśnie w taki sposób zaczynamy kolejną ważną część opowieści, w której firma Viktora będzie miała całkiem dużo do powiedzenia. Nagła ucieczka od problemów nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, a niedokończone sprawy prędzej czy później odbiją się czkawką. Tak właśnie stało się i tutaj. Viktor stanie przed ważnymi decyzjami jak choćby to, czy nadal chce być prezesem firmy czy zrzec się i zacząć robić... no właśnie? Co?
> 
> Kilka miłych ciekawostek na otarcie łez:
> 
> \- Hachiku i Madake to istniejące odmiany bambusowych drzewek. Czy faktycznie używa się takich podczas tanabaty, to już pozostaje zagadką godną najniższego kręgu wiedzy tajemnej o bambusowych drzewkach... ale sądzę, że czemu nie?
> 
> \- Geneza oraz zwyczaje z tanabaty, o których opowiedział dziś Yuuriego, są jak najbardziej prawdziwe, choć potrzeba tu kilku uwag.  
> Po pierwsze, widziałam dwie wersje zapisu imienia boga niebios: Tenko i Tentei. Tenko znalazłam na polskiej wikipedii, Tentei na wiki angielskiej oraz różnych stronach poświeconych zwyczajom japońskim. Stąd moja decyzja - możliwe, że niesłuszna.  
> Po drugie, palenie drzewek o północy nie jest stałym obyczajem - czasami dzieje się to następnego dnia, czasami drzewka wrzuca się do rzeki, a czasami nic nie robi, tylko zasadza się ku chwale Matki Natury. Po prostu stwierdziłam, że wersja z paleniem jest najbardziej obrazowa w odniesieniu do przekazywania życzeń dalej, do bogów.  
> Po trzecie, piosenka. Ale miałam z nią problemów... To również jest prawdziwa rzecz śpiewana podczas tanabaty, tylko zarówno po angielsku, jak i po japońsku brzmi ona trochę mniej składnie. Dlatego też zrobiłam własną polską wersję (bo tak, istnieje już polskie tłumaczenie, które jednak zupełnie mi nie leżało), żeby było ciut ładniej. I częstochowsko. I niedokładnie .3.
> 
> \- Shintoizm jest tradycyjną religią w Japonii, opierającą się na politeistycznej wierze w licznych kami, czyli bogów i bóstwa zamieszkujących miejsca bądź przedmioty ważne dla ludzi. Nie ma jednak żadnego porządku ani dogmatów.
> 
>  
> 
> Tutaj pozwolę sobie skończyć dzisiejszą opowieść. Liczę, że będziecie tym mocniej wyglądać rozdziału za tydzień, bo zechcecie wiedzieć, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Yuuri i co ostatecznie zrobi Viktor. Bo jeśli mówi, że musi wracać... to czy szykuje się rozstanie? Jedno stammi zostanie poświęcone za drugie? I czy Phichit na to pozwoli? Zobaczymy~
> 
> Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za czytanie i do ponownego zobaczenia!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	27. Lwia paszcza

***

Viktor pochylił się jeszcze odrobinę do przodu i wsparł czoło o splecione dłonie.

\- Muszę wracać - powtórzył, a Yuuri odniósł wrażenie, że chłodna sensacja podobna do spadania we śnie niespodziewanie pociągnęła go w dół. Problem w tym, że normalnie po dwóch sekundach tak nieprzyjemnego odczucia powinien obudzić się we własnym łóżku. Tu minęło jednak już dobre dziesięć, a on nadal siedział na ławce i patrzył na pobladłego, zmartwionego jak nigdy wcześniej Viktora, któremu kolejne słowa z trudem przechodziły przez wyschnięte usta. - Muszę, chociaż...

\- Dlaczego? - wyrwało się Yuuriemu, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Może dawny Katsuki umiałby się nie wtrącać w cudze sprawy, tylko potulnie zgodziłby się płynąć z prądem wydarzeń i nie pytałby o nic, jak na cichego, empatycznego, japońskiego kwiaciarza przystało. Może gdyby nie chodziło o najważniejszą osobę w życiu, naprawdę byłby w stanie to zignorować. Ale nie tym razem. Żadnym razem. I nie dla niego. - Viktor, co się stało? Co to był za telefon?

Architekt wreszcie uniósł głowę, obejrzał się w lewo i zamrugał, skupiając wzrok na Yuurim.

\- Z pracy - oznajmił i zawahał się, ale zaraz delikatnie potrząsnął głową. - Raczej niewiele z tego zrozumiesz.

\- Niewiele to rozumiem już teraz - poprawił Yuuri i przysunął się bliżej, dotykając ramieniem boku zaskoczonego tym wyznaniem Viktora. - Wiem, że nie jestem jakoś szczególnie mądry ani że nie znam się na funkcjonowaniu międzynarodowych firm, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że twoje problemy są mi obojętne. Chcę ci pomóc na ile tylko jestem w stanie, dlatego proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. Nie dźwigaj tego sam.

Oczywiście Yuuri zdawał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory nieszczególnie sprawdzał się w roli odpowiedzialnego chłopaka, szczególnie gdy przez swoje kompleksy na tle suchych dłoni zdołał w popisowy sposób odtrącić Viktora, a zazdrość o paczkę nawozów naraziła Rosjanina na złamanie karku (oraz parapetu, przy okazji). Jednocześnie Viktorowi już tyle razy udawało się w podobny sposób rozgadać ciążące im na sercach problemy, że Yuuri chciał się odwdzięczyć przynajmniej tym samym. To mało, wiedział to. Było bardziej niż jasne, że nigdy nie uda mu się zrewanżować za wszystko, co Viktor ofiarował - za kawę, drugie śniadania, żartobliwe rozmowy, pomoc przy kwiatach, romantyczne wieczory, radosne poranki, za miłość, zrozumienie i po prostu obecność. Tak ogromnego długu nie dało się spłacić zaledwie jedną rozmową.

Taki kredyt zaciągało się na całe, wspólne życie.

Ale żeby było to możliwe, Yuuri potrzebował zrozumieć, gdzie i czemu Viktor tak bardzo "musiał wracać". I może to właśnie dzięki tej prostej, japońskiej determinacji z piersi Rosjanina w końcu wydobyło się długie, przeciągłe westchnienie, po czym mężczyzna uniósł się z ławki i wyciągnął rękę do kwiaciarza, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną strapienia i niejakiego podziwu.

\- Przejdziemy się? - zaproponował.

Yuuri bez wahania przyjął dłoń Viktora i wstał, żeby już po chwili ramię w ramię ruszyć z nim za bramę, a potem w prawo, w stronę odległego o dobre trzy kilometry zamku. Kwestia dokończenia porządków w szklarni na dobre odeszła w niepamięć, za to para skupiła się na powolnym marszu oraz słowach, które po kilkudziesięciu metrach cichego spaceru zaczęły spływać z ust smutno uśmiechającego się architekta.

\- Nasze główne biuro projektowe przechodzi właśnie kryzys organizacyjny - zaczął, a Yuuri niemal od razu poczuł ucisk na dnie żołądka. Czyli stało się to, o czym wiedział i czego obawiał się od praktycznie samego początku ich znajomości. Firma w końcu upomniała się o swojego najważniejszego pracownika. - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że łącznie w "Stammi" mamy kilkanaście cztero- bądź pięcioosobowych zespołów designerskich, które zajmują się zleceniami zależnie od stopnia ich ważności bądź lokalizacji. W samym Petersburgu pracują aż trzy takie grupy, a do mojej, do której należą jeszcze Anya, Mila i Georgij, spływają zwykle najbardziej prestiżowe projekty. - Nikiforov na chwilę zacisnął usta, zupełnie jakby ostatnia część wypowiedzi nieprzyjemnie paliła go w gardło. No tak. "Prestiżowe". A przecież zamiast wymyślnych willi dla rockowych gwiazd Viktor o wiele bardziej wolałby się zmierzyć z zaprojektowaniem mieszkania dla młodej pary z gromadką psów, jak mu to zdradził szeptem, kiedy przez pół nocy siedzieli praktycznie po ciemku w pokoju Yuuriego. - Tyle że przed kilkoma dniami sytuacja mocno się skomplikowała. Anya odeszła z pracy i przy okazji rzuciła Georgija, z którym przez dwa lata była w związku. W efekcie Georgij się załamał i planuje przemalowywać klientom ściany na czarno, najmłodsza stażem Mila jest przeładowana zleceniami, a ja...

"A ja nawet nie jestem na miejscu" zdawała się mówić jego mina, chociaż na głos nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Yuuri delikatnie uścisnął dłoń na znak, że rozumie.

Szli więc w milczeniu jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę, aż przystanęli na moście, skąd z jednej strony rozciągał się widok na położoną nad rzeką część miasta, a z drugiej dało się dojrzeć wyjście z zatoki. Z samego rana lubili tu przesiadywać zapaleni wędkarze, których jadący na giełdę Yuuri okazyjnie obserwował zza szyby dostawczaka, ale teraz, po południu, wzdłuż drogi przemykało jedynie kilka małych, osobowych aut. Na samym chodniku byli jednak tylko oni. No, oni i garść problemów, które sprawiały, że Viktor stopniowo przygasł, aż wreszcie na jego twarzy znów pojawił się ten nieszczególny, zwiastujący zatroskanie grymas.

\- Nic by mnie to nie obeszło, gdyby coś stało się z samą korporacją albo jakimiś duperelami związanymi z katalogami czy załatwianiem kontrahentów. Ba, może dzięki temu kilka co bardziej nadętych osób z zarządu poddałoby się zabiegowi usuwania kołka z tyłka - wyznał niespodziewanie Viktor, wspierając się łokciami o balustradę mostu. Widocznie niechęć do poprzedniego trybu życia wciąż była zbyt wielka i tkwiła w nim zbyt głęboko, żeby mógł o tym mówić bez emocji. - Ale tu chodzi o mój zespół. Znam ich od dawna, Georgija to praktycznie od samego początku studiów i dlatego nie chcę, żeby tak się to wszystko skończyło. Żeby ktoś ucierpiał, bo nie zareagowałem właściwie. Dobrze wiem, że mi zaufali, kiedy zakładałem firmę i że nie bali się pracować po godzinach, chociaż na początku bywało tak ciężko, że terminy goniły nas jak kowboj popędzający stado bydła. Więc to tym bardziej oczywiste, że to na mnie spoczywa teraz główna odpowiedzialność, gdy sprawy się posypały. Było nie było, wciąż jestem ich przełożonym.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mogą grozić im zwolnienia? - upewnił się Yuuri. - Albo obetną im pensje?

\- Nie, nie, aż tak źle to nie jest. Och, gdyby tu o pieniądze chodziło, z własnej kieszeni wypłaciłbym im wszystkim podwójne premie. - Viktor nieznacznie pokręcił głową. - To bardziej kwestia stanowiska. Do tej pory pracowaliśmy tak, że każdy miał swój odrębny styl i zajmował się tym, w czym czuł się najpewniej. Jednak jeśli wchłonie ich sąsiednia grupa albo zostaną przydzieleni do innych obowiązków, to odbije się to na ich komforcie pracy. W sensie... - Viktor zawiesił głos, po czym spojrzał w dół na otwartą dłoń i ostrożnie ją zacisnął. - Chciałbym, żeby po prostu robili to, co lubią. Tak jak ja teraz.

Yuuri dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodziło oraz jak w takiej sytuacji zachowałby się Viktor, gdyby to kwiaciarz miał podobny dylemat. Że uśmiechnąłby się ciepło, pogłaskał go po głowie i w końcu objął ramionami, zapewniając cicho, że to nie jego wina, a znajomi byli tak samo dorosłymi ludźmi, więc jak dorośli ludzie powinni zaangażować się w sprawę. Może daliby radę wykonać wspólnie kilka telefonów do znajomych, może poprosiliby szefa wszystkich szefów o czas na przeorganizowanie spraw... Tak, Yuuri znał go już na tyle długo, że był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Tylko że Viktor na pewno zdążył przemyśleć sprawę już ze trzy razy i rozważył wszystkie możliwe do zastosowania opcje, więc skoro dalej tak strasznie marszczył brwi, to raczej nie zdołał wpaść na nic mądrego. Sam Yuuri nie miał znów takiej mocy, aby cokolwiek mu doradzić. Był tylko kwiaciarzem, który umiał przekazać wsparcie za pomocą bukietu maków, a naręczem białych róż zapewniał o swojej czystej, niezachwianej miłości. Tyle że tu nie o to chodziło, nie o jego uczucia. To Viktor był tym, który wahał się, kluczył i szukał potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń, a skoro tak... skoro decyzja była jedna...

\- W takim razie jedź - powiedział Yuuri, patrząc na odległą linię horyzontu, zupełnie jakby Viktor już wyjechał do Rosji, a on wypatrywał go zza tych tysięcy kilometrów. - Pomóż im.

\- Ale Yuuri...! - Rosjanin gwałtownie obrócił się w bok, chcąc najwyraźniej skarcić Japończyka, że podobna myśl w ogóle powstała w jego głowie, ale napotkał na swojej drodze barierę w postaci spokojnego, pokrzepiającego uśmiechu.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że to twój zespół. Twoi przyjaciele - przypomniał łagodnie i kolejny raz tego dnia Yuuri przysunął się bliżej Viktora, nieśmiało wsuwając dłoń pod jego lewą rękę. - Zresztą, przecież wcale nie chodzi o to, że masz wybierać między nimi a mną. Po prostu zależy ci na szczęściu wszystkich najbliższych. I masz absolutną rację. Gdyby coś podobnego przytrafiło się Phichitowi, również chciałbym jechać do Bangkoku i wspierać go tak długo, aż nie stanąłby na nogi. Więc niezależnie od tego, ile zajmie ci to miesięcy-

\- Żadne miesięcy. Chodzi co najwyżej o dwa tygodnie, może trzy. Przysięgam - zapewnił gorąco Viktor, a potem ujął owiniętą wokół przedramienia dłoń Yuuriego i uścisnął ją kurczowo. Jakby za nic w świecie nie chciał go puścić, chociaż w słowach wyznawał coś zupełnie innego. - Tylko znajdę nowego pracownika, ustawię Georgija do pionu i już jestem z powrotem w Japonii.

\- No widzisz. - Kwiaciarz przymknął oczy i oparł się skronią o ramię ukochanego. - Więc niezależnie od tego, ile ci to zajmie, wiem, że o mnie nie zapomnisz. Tak jak nie zapomniałeś o zespole.

\- Yuuri... - usłyszał nad sobą szept, a zaraz potem poczuł na czole delikatne muśnięcie miękkich, ciepłych ust. Nie wiedział jednak, czy miała to być jakaś specjalna odmiana reprymendy, czy może raczej forma podziękowania, że te kilka prostych słów okazało się tym, czego Viktor właśnie potrzebował. - Byłem głupi, jeśli kiedykolwiek wątpiłem w twoją determinację. Jesteś silny. Tak bardzo, bardzo silny...

\- To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś - wyznał, pozwalając się otoczyć szerokimi ramionami.

\- W takim musisz mi obiecać, że po powrocie poprowadzisz dla mnie specjalne korepetycje, bo nic już z tego przedmiotu nie pamiętam - zażartował architekt, ale gdy kwiaciarz otworzył oczy i spojrzał ponad siebie, zauważył na srebrzystych rzęsach niewidziany nigdy wcześniej błysk. - Kocham cię, Yuuri. Kocham i przyrzekam, że już nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę.

\- Oczywiście, kochany. - Yuuri uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał wzruszonego Viktora po gorącym policzku. Ten widok wyrył mu się w pamięci już bezpowrotnie. - Przecież nie myślałem o niczym innym.

***

W ten oto sposób Viktor dostał od Yuuriego surowy przykaz powrotu do mieszkania, żeby przez resztę wieczoru zająć się rezerwowaniem biletów i planowaniem wyjazdu, za to kwiaciarz wrócił do szklarni, by samodzielnie dokończyć segregowanie nasion. Przy kolacji Katsuki oczywiście nie pisnął ani słowem o całej sprawie, wiedząc, że architekt musiał sam zadecydować o tym, kogo i na ile zamierza poinformować o wyjeździe (w końcu rozpowiadanie o problemach w firmie raczej nie było rzeczą wskazaną), natomiast po posiłku Yuuri poszedł do sypialni i dopiero tam zdołał odetchnąć z ulgą. Dał radę. Zachował się tak, jak należało.

Yuuri przysiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w sufit, próbując uporządkować myśli o rzeczach, które się dziś wydarzyły i które wciąż należało przygotować na kolejny dzień. Minione sprawy upychał więc po szufladach wspomnień, za to nowe przyczepiał do tablicy korkowej bieżącej pamięci. No dobrze, jutro zaczynał zmianę z samego rana, dlatego powinien nastawić budzik na siódmą trzydzieści. Przy okazji musiał pamiętać o tym, że mama prosiła go, aby znów wystawić na witrynę błękitne róże... Ach,  i jeszcze trzeba było wysłać e-mail do hurtowni w sprawie zamówienia bambusów na tanabatę...

Kwiaciarz przyciągnął kolana praktycznie pod samą brodę i ściśle objął je ramionami. Właśnie, tanabata. Zdołał już zapomnieć, że po południu rozmawiał o niej z Viktorem, że ukochany leżał mu na kolanach, że śmiali się, żartowali, śpiewali... To było tak dawno temu, w innym świecie, innej epoce. W czasie, gdy Viktor wciąż był tylko zwykłym, zdalnie pracującym architektem, któremu miał zamiar zaproponować wyjście na nocne oglądanie Altaira i Wegi. Ale w obecnej sytuacji raczej nie będą w stanie już nigdzie pójść, szczególnie że Viktor-prezes musiał czym prędzej ruszać do Rosji. Chyba nawet wspominał na czacie, że udało mu się zaklepać dobry lot już na poniedziałek, 2 lipca, za trzy dni, ale Yuuri nie był pewien, bo po tej wiadomości przestał już cokolwiek czytać. Zresztą, może to i dobrze. Im szybciej pojedzie, tym szybciej to załatwi.

Im szybciej pozwoli mu odejść, tym mniej będzie to bolało.

W końcu i tak otrzymał więcej szczęścia niż kiedykolwiek mógł choćby zamarzyć. Doświadczył uczuć i chwil, których nie zapomni do końca życia, jednak dalsze zatrzymywanie Viktora na własność, z dala od rzeczy, które wciąż kochał robić, było rzeczą niedopuszczalną. Więc może to i dobrze, że moment rozłąki nadszedł tak niespodziewanie. Może będzie w stanie pożegnać go z uśmiechem na ustach... Może zrobi to, co do niego należało...

Głośny szloch wyrwał się z piersi, a łzy zaczęły toczyć się po drżących ze strachu policzkach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień... hm... dzień dobry? Jest mi aż trochę nieswojo, bo chyba nie do końca można tu mówić o dobrym dniu. Kiedy wydaje się, że udało się pogodzić sprzeczne interesy, a Viktor może spokojnie wyjechać w delegację, coś złego zaczyna się roić w głowie Yuuriego. Coś jak sławne "zakończmy to", tyle że tym razem Viktor nawet nie wie, co takiego się zbliża. Do czego to doprowadzi? A może Yuuri w którymś momencie nie wytrzyma i się zdradzi? Trzeba mieć taką nadzieję...
> 
> Bardzo krótko o ciekawostkach:
> 
> \- Białe róże symbolizują, jak to zresztą zostało wspomniane, niewinność, czystość, ale wciąż również miłość. Maki znów oznaczają pocieszenie, wsparcie. Och, Yuuri... Kto tu komu powinien je wręczyć...
> 
> \- Właściwie trzeba wyjaśnić jeszcze tytuł - lwia paszcza to nie tylko otwór gębowy pewnego dużego koteczka, ale również nazwa zwyczajowa kwiatu, zwanego normalnie jako wyżlin większy.
> 
> \- Właściwie trzeba wyjaśnić jeszcze tytuł - lwia paszcza to nie tylko otwór gębowy pewnego dużego koteczka, ale również nazwa zwyczajowa kwiatu, zwanego normalnie jako wyżlin większy. Specyficzną nazwę lwie paszcza zawdzięczają swojemu nietypowemu kształtowi, który sprawia, że po naciśnięciu boków kwiaty otwierają się niczym usta jakichś fantastycznych stworzeń. Czemu więc lwy? Cóż, może za pierwsze skojarzenie odpowiadały żółte bądź pomarańczowe odmiany, bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, że wariantów kolorystycznych lwie paszcze posiadają multum...
> 
> Dobrze, to tyle na dziś. Dziękuję, że tu dotrwaliście i że wciąż czytacie Kwiaciarnię. To naprawdę kochana historia, którą kocham pisać, tylko w takich momentach jak te trochę może nie być tego widać. Ale przyrzekam, że niebawem powinno się zrobić o wieeeele ciekawiej ;)
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	28. Co z kwiatów, to z serca

***

\- I właśnie dlatego nie ufam tym przereklamowanym koncernom - mruknęła Mari, po czym uściskała Viktora, jednocześnie zamaszyście poklepując go po plecach. - Rodzinne biznesy są o wiele stabilniejsze, a jak nawet coś się rypnie, to załatwiamy to na spokojnie, przy kolacji. Więc wiesz... pamiętaj o naszej ofercie. Etat w kwiaciarni wciąż na ciebie czeka. Rzuć w cholerę to całe prezesostwo i zajmij się fikusami.

\- Poważnie się nad tym zastanowię - przyznał architekt, a gdy już uwolnił się z objęć młodej kwiaciarki, przesunął się o krok, do kolejnej żegnającej się z nim tuż przed wyjazdem osoby. - _Do widzenia, Hiroko-san. Przepraszam, że zostawiam Yuuriego pod twoją opieką, chociaż obiecałem przy nim być. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie._

\- _W porządku, Vicchan. Przecież nikt cię o to nie obwinia. Jeśli mogę czegokolwiek żałować, to tylko tego, że nie mogę w takiej chwili pomóc również mojemu drugiemu synowi_ \- powiedziała i uniosła dłonie, ujmując w nie twarz poruszonego wyznaniem Rosjanina. - _W razie czego nie wahaj się dzwonić, dobrze? Zawsze będę mieć dla ciebie czas._

\- _Oczywiście_ \- przytaknął, obejmując swoimi dłońmi głaskające go po policzkach dłonie mamy. - _Nie mógłbym marzyć o niczym więcej._

\- _Tylko nie siedź tam za długo, bo ominie cię o-bon_ \- przypomniał tata Katsuki, który wychylił się nieznacznie zza pleców małżonki.

\- _Będę pamiętał_ \- obiecał, kiwając głową w stronę Toshiyi, aż wreszcie odstąpił od Hiroko i w ostatniej kolejności zbliżył się do uparcie milczącego, przygaszonego Yuuriego.

To był wyjątkowo niezręczny moment, szczególnie że miał miejsce przed Yu-topią, na oczach reszty domowników. Oczywiście wieczór wcześniej zadbali o to, żeby pożegnać się nieco wylewniej, jak na prawdziwą parę przystało, jednak Yuuri wciąż czuł palące pragnienie, aby powiedzieć Viktorowi coś ważnego, od serca. Żeby dobrze się odżywiał. Żeby nie przesadzał z kawą. Żeby nie ślęczał po nocach. Żeby nie brał znów wszystkiego na siebie. Żeby był szczęśliwy. Żeby wiedział, że jest kochany. Że wszyscy będą tu o nim myśleć i go wspierać. Że chociaż Viktor nie zrobił jeszcze nawet pół kroku w stronę dworca, to Yuuri i tak ogromnie za nim tęsknił. Że widok pękatej, stojącej tuż przy nodze walizki (w której znajdowały się głównie pamiątki dla bliskich) wydawał się straszliwie przygnębiający, a może nawet trochę nienaturalny, szczególnie w kontekście przyjazdu Viktora do Hasetsu z samą tylko aktówką... Że ogromnie bał się tej chwili, gdy Viktor wreszcie się odwróci i ruszy w drogę, bo przecież Yuuri samolubnie zdecydował, że to będzie ostateczny koniec ich relacji.

Że...

\- Będę zaglądał do mieszkania, żeby podlewać kwiaty - zapewnił Yuuri, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę stojących pod wiatą róż, jakby to ich obecność przypomniała mu o obowiązku. - A co wieczór postaram się wysyłać nowe zdjęcie Makkachina.

\- Dziękuję, Yuuri. - Viktor obdarzył go tak czułym i pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem, że kwiaciarz poczuł jeszcze większy ból w sercu. - Kolejny raz ratujesz mi życie.

\- Bez przesady. Przecież to nic takiego - odparł prawie że mechanicznie, ale Rosjanin pokręcił głową.

\- Dla mnie to naprawdę wiele. - Viktor zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu i przygarnął Yuuriego do swojej piersi, na co zagubiony Japończyk zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej. - Bo dzięki tobie mam dom, do którego chcę wracać.

\- Tam też jest twój dom. Szybko się oswoisz. Zobaczysz - zapewnił zdawkowo kwiaciarz i zamilkł, napawając się ostatnimi, beztroskimi chwilami bliskości, aż wreszcie po kilkunastu sekundach odrobinę się rozluźnił, a nawet ostrożnie trącił obejmującego go architekta w łokieć. - W porządku, Viktor, wystarczy. Idź już. Jeśli dalej będziesz z takim zacięciem udawać na mnie bluszcz, to mogę niechcący zmienić zdanie i na zawsze zatrzymam cię w kwiaciarni jako towar do ekspozycji.

\- ...a... mógłbyś...?

Po ledwie słyszalnych słowach nieznaczny, wywołany reprymendą uśmiech szybko zniknął z twarzy Yuuriego, a potem kwiaciarz zamrugał, nie będąc pewnym, czy był to raczej szept któregoś ze stojących obok bliskich, czy może jednak mózg spłatał mu nieoczekiwanego figla. Ale nie - kiedy tylko zerknął kątem oka za siebie, zauważył, że rodzice ulotnili się już po angielsku, a siostra stała z założonymi rękami, krytycznie spoglądając na migdalącą się dwójkę. No tak, przecież Mari na pewno nie bawiłaby się w żadne ciche uwagi, a już prędzej huknęłaby coś głośno i dosadnie...

\- Viktor? - Yuuri odwrócił się i spojrzał na przyciśniętego do jego ramienia mężczyznę. - Mówiłeś coś? Jakby o...

\- Nie, skądże - W ciągu zaledwie dwóch mrugnięć okiem Viktor jak na komendę odlepił się od Yuuriego, wyprostował się z dumą, pospiesznie ucałował swojego chłopaka w czoło i z szerokim, praktycznie sercowatym uśmiechem chwycił za rączkę walizki. - W porządku, czyli na mnie już czas. Kocham cię, _zolotsye_. Oby do jak najszybszego zobaczenia.

\- T-tak, jasne. Trzymaj się - odparł Yuuri, półprzytomnie dotykając czoła, kiedy drugą ręką odmachiwał Viktorowi na pożegnanie. - Pa-pa.

\- Do widzenia, Mari! Dam wam znać, jak tylko wyląduję w Petersburgu! - zawołał jeszcze z drugiej strony ulicy.

\- Jakby co to ustawiłam sobie alarm, więc lepiej nie zapomnij się zameldować! - krzyknęła za nim Mari, niespiesznie potrząsając jedną z założonych na piersi dłoni, na co architekt zaśmiał się i pokiwał skwapliwie głową. Kiedy Rosjanin już na dobre zniknął za zakrętem najbliższej przecznicy, kobieta odetchnęła ciężko, obróciła się w stronę drzwi i uniosła brwi, gdy brat wyminął ją, żeby bez słowa wejść do wnętrza kwiaciarni. - Yuuri? Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść z Viktorem przynajmniej na dworzec?

\- Nie, lepiej nie. Nie chcę robić scen - wykręcił się, na co Mari wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za nim, zdejmując z wieszaka firmowy fartuch.

\- Hmm... Jak wolisz...

Tak, tak wolał. Yuuri zdecydowanie nie chciał już o tym myśleć, a w szczególności nie chciał rozdrapywać ran, które z pewnością pokrywały całą powierzchnię pospiesznie bijącego serca. I bez tego w głowie wciąż tkwiło mu to wypowiedziane tęsknym, jakby proszącym tonem "a... mógłbyś...?". Nie, to nie mogło być prawdziwe. Przecież Viktor ogromnie chciał wracać do Petersburga i jedyne, co go przed tym powstrzymywało, to zobowiązania wobec Yuuriego. Więc Yuuri musiał się wycofać. Jak wspomniany kiedyś przez Phichita parasolnik zniknąć z oczu i przeczekać najgorszy deszcz, zwłaszcza ten kapiący z oczu i spływający po policzkach.

Kwiaciarz siąknął cicho przez nos, a rękaw bluzy zaraz poszedł w ruch, by otrzeć czające się pod powiekami łzy. Wystarczy. Przecież nie był jakimś pierwszym lepszym podlotkiem, który roztkliwiał się nad przeszłością. Musiał myśleć o kwiatach, a te nie lubiły, kiedy się nad nimi płakało. Zresztą, mama często powtarzała, że zajęcie się pracą zawsze pomagało uspokoić myśli i skupić je w jednym miejscu, aż nie znikną pod stertą przyziemnych spraw. Właśnie dlatego trzeba było działać. Przede wszystkim musiał więc zrobić elektroniczne podsumowanie zarobków za czerwiec, bo rodzice, mimo fachowej i przystępnej pomocy Viktora, wciąż mieli trudności z posługiwaniem się komputerem. Po drugie miał na dziś do przygotowania dwa bukiety na zamówienie (wczesnopopołudniowe, dlatego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt długi lunch), a dodatkowo mama mówiła coś o tym, że miło by było, gdyby usiedli razem i poszukali jakichś nowych, ciekawych podstawek do ikebany. Z tym akurat dobrze się złożyło, ponieważ Viktor pokazał mu całkiem niedawno dobrego, sprawdzonego sprzedawcę na eBayu. Ach, no i musiał jeszcze zajrzeć do szklarni do rozsadzonych róż - tych samych, które razem z Viktorem... dwa tygodnie temu... on...

Po pół godzinie beznamiętnego wpatrywania się w arkusz kalkulacyjny Yuuri przestał nawet rozróżniać cyfry. Zdjął więc dłonie z klawiatury, po czym wsparł je o blat biurka, uświadamiając sobie, że każde słowo, każda czynność i obraz sprowadzały go finalnie do jednego człowieka. Był głupi. Tak żałośnie i patetycznie głupi. Do niczego się nie nadawał, nawet do-

Nagle drzwi kwiaciarni otworzyły się z prawdziwym impetem, a wietrzne dzwoneczki wiszące nad futryną zadźwięczały nagląco. Zadrżał. Tak samo gwałtownie do Yu-topii wkraczał chyba tylko Viktor, dlatego Yuuri jakoś tak odruchowo podniósł głowę, bezwiednie spodziewając się ujrzenia sylwetki architekta, ale zastał tam tylko...

\- ...Viktor? - Yuuri otworzył szeroko oczy i w jednej chwili pobladł, gdy w otwartych drzwiach naprawdę stanął zasapany i dziwnie podekscytowany Rosjanin. I albo kwiaciarz osiągnął właśnie nowy poziom projekcji myśli, albo naprawdę... chociaż to było kompletnie absurdalne... - Co ty tu robisz? Przecież... Przecież masz samolot za trzy godziny! Spóźnisz się!

Viktor odetchnął głęboko ostatni raz, wyprostował się i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- To już nieważne - stwierdził.

\- Jasne, że ważne! - Yuuri wbił paznokcie w powierzchnię blatu, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Bo to naprawdę był jego głos. Jego oczy. Jego uśmiech, tak szczery i niesamowity. - Co się dzieje? Zapomniałeś czegoś? No i gdzie jest walizka? Coś z nią nie tak? Ukradli ci ją?

\- Przecież tutaj nie kradną. Spokojnie, jest na dworcu, bezpieczna - zapewnił Viktor, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył do przodu, do kontuaru. Do Yuuriego. - I tak, zapomniałem. O jednej, wspaniałej, absolutnie bezcennej rzeczy.

Architekt nie przestawał iść, aż powoli okrążył ladę, przystanął tuż przed kompletnie sparaliżowanym kwiaciarzem i spojrzał na niego z miłością, podczas gdy z jego ust niespodziewanie wydobyło się kilka prostych, wywołujących uczuciową apokalipsę słów:

\- Yuuri. Leć ze mną do Petersburga.

I o ile praca w żaden sposób nie potrafiła pomóc Yuuriemu w pozbyciu się gorzkich myśli o rozstaniu, tak jedna, spokojna, wypowiedziana zupełnie naturalnym tonem prośba wyczyściła japoński mózg jak magnes płytę główną.

\- ...to wariactwo! - wypalił wreszcie, kręcąc mimowolnie głową. A chociaż próbował wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, starał się odrzucić od siebie tę propozycję i w ogóle zanegować całą sytuację, wciąż nie był w stanie powiedzieć najprostszego "nie chcę". Bo chciał. Bardzo. Podświadomie i na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Gdyby Viktor nie pytał, tylko chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, pojechałby z nim choćby na koniec świata. Ale zapytał, niestety. - Nie jestem ci tam do niczego potrzebny!

"To nie fair. Jesteś nie fair, Viktor. Twoja dobroć jest nie fair."

\- Jesteś. Umrę tam bez ciebie.

\- Będziesz zajęty pracą! Nadrabianiem czasu z siostrzeńcem! Życiem prywatnym!

"Tak bardzo cię kocham, że to aż boli. Te nieporozumienia, pożegnania, rozstania..."

\- Ale wieczorami i nocami będę wolny. Zresztą, chętnie cię wszystkim przedstawię. Większość zna angielski, więc spokojnie się dogadacie.

\- Nie, nie dogadamy! Przecież nie mam nawet biletu ani wizy!

"Proszę, nic nie mów. Po prostu zostań ze mną i nigdy nie odchodź."

Cisza. Rozgorączkowany sprzeczką Yuuri przez jedną, długą sekundę sądził, że i na to Viktor odpowie jakimś niepodważalnym, choć szalonym argumentem, że rozwieje jego wątpliwości i powie, że to żaden problem, więc niech szybko rzuca ten fartuch na wieszak i biegnie razem z nim na uciekający pociąg... ale to tak nie działało. Rzeczywistość była okrutna, a zwyczajny kwiaciarz nie miał prawa być ze znanym i cenionym architektem.

\- Przepraszam, Viktor, ale to naprawdę nie ma sensu - wyznał ze skruchą Yuuri, jakby zaczął żałować tego, że zdołał wygrać spór. - I nawet gdybym jakimś cudem miał załatwione wszystkie formalności, to przecież nie jestem spakowany ani nic. Zresztą, tu nie chodzi o byle podróż do Fukuoki. Nawet nie do Kioto czy na Hokkaido. Mówimy o kilku tygodniach w innym-

\- Zdobędę bilet na środę, dobrze? - zaproponował swobodnie Viktor, kompletnie nic sobie nie robiąc z dotychczasowych tłumaczeń kwiaciarza. - A wizę odbierzesz jutro. Załatwię ci biznesową, jak dla naszych partnerów, a to się robi praktycznie od ręki. No i oczywiście nie pozwolę ci się rozbijać po jakichś szemranych hotelach, dlatego zamieszkasz u mnie. Spodoba ci się. Mam ładny, wygodny apartament. Poznasz mój sławny wieszak i w ogóle.

Na ten beztroski, podszyty radością potok informacji Yuuri zbladł i niemalże się zapowietrzył. Nie, nie rób tego, nie w ten sposób. Nie niszcz sobie życia jeszcze bardziej. Przez to wszystko już nigdy nie zdołasz o mnie zapomnieć. A ja...

\- Viktor, proszę, ja...

\- No dosz jasnej cholery! - Nieoczekiwanie zza futryny prowadzących na zaplecze drzwi wychynęła Mari, która najpierw obrzuciła dwójkę zakochanych pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a potem zwróciła się przez ramię do stojącej za nią rodzicielki. - _Mamo, powiedz mu coś albo ja to zrobię. Tyle że ja użyję znacznie mniej cenzuralnych słów._

\- _Synku._ \- Hiroko powoli podeszła do kontuaru, po czym położyła dłoń na ramieniu syna i uścisnęła je pokrzepiająco. - _Możesz wziąć sobie urlop._

\- _Ale mamo...!_

\- _W porządku, kochany. Jest lato, wakacje, nikomu nigdzie się nie śpieszy. Większość ludzi i tak wyjechała poza miasto, więc naturalnie w sklepie też nie będzie się palić. A ty jak najbardziej masz prawo do odpoczynku. W końcu nigdzie się nie ruszałeś od dobrego roku, prawda?_ \- Mama wycofała się i uśmiechnęła się do stojącego obok niej Rosjanina. - _I myślę, że poznanie rodzinnego miasta Vicchana jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem._

\- Ja... - Kwiaciarz znów poczuł ziarenka piasku czające się pod powieki, dlatego zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Przecież to nie tak, że nie chcę... Ale jeśli miałbym tym narobić problemów, to...

\- Och, Yuuri. - Viktor nie zdołał się już dłużej opanować, dlatego podszedł do ukochanego, delikatnie wsunął dłoń pod podbródek i skierował jego zaszklone oczy na siebie. - To żaden problem. W końcu nie wyobrażam sobie większego szczęścia niż to, że mógłbym cię ze sobą zabrać i pokazać ci wszystko, co dla mnie najwspanialsze. Zimowy Pałac, Ermitaż, Muzeum Porcelany i... o, i jeszcze moją ulubioną naleśnikarnię. Niebo w gębie, mówię ci.

\- Boże, Viktor... Dlaczego taki zestaw... I te naleśniki... - Usta Yuuriego już-już chciały wygiąć się w zrezygnowaną podkówkę, ale ostatkiem sił kwiaciarz zdołał się opanować. Nie chciał, żeby decyzja architekta była wywołana tylko przez zwykłą litość, dlatego położył dłoń na dotykającego go dłoni i spojrzał na ukochanego z determinacją. - Naprawdę nie będę ci przeszkadzał? Zajmiesz się przede wszystkim swoimi sprawami? No i... zdążysz na ten zaplanowany lot?

W odpowiedzi na twarzy Viktora pojawił się uśmiech, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. "No jasne, słońce ty moje. A samolotem to ty się nie przejmuj. Złapanie kolejnego pociągu i półtorej godziny zapasu na odprawę to naprawdę szmat czasu."

\- Oczywiście. Będę tam na ciebie czekał - potwierdził z pewnością w głosie, po czym nachylił się i na oczach mamy oraz Mari złożył na wargach Yuuriego delikatny pocałunek. - Do zobaczenia w Rosji, _zolotsye_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, moi kochani <3 Zaskakuje mnie trochę to, że nikt w poprzednich rozdziałach nie doszedł do konkluzji, że skoro Viktor nie może zostać w Japonii, to może Yuuri pojedzie do Rosji. Owszem, to szalona decyzja i może się wydawać nie do zrealizowania w tak krótkim czasie, ale postarałam się o research i stwierdziłam, że bogowie prezesów wielkich firm zezwalają na taki szalony myk. Ale wyjaśniając:
> 
> \- Sprawa z załatwianiem wizy w jeden dzień. Hmm... Zacznijmy może od tego, że Rosja jest trochę skomplikowanym krajem jeśli chodzi o przyjezdnych i praktycznie od każdego wymaga wiz zezwalających na przyjazd. Oczywiście wizy turystyczne nie są trudne do uzyskania, tylko oczywiście trzeba się o nie postarać nieco wcześniej (tydzień, dwa, coś w ten deseń). Nie inaczej jest w przypadku Japonii, gdzie Japończyk musi najpierw dostać swego rodzaju zaproszenie od kogoś z Rosji (może być właściwie ktokolwiek, nawet znajomy z Internetu), po czym składa dokument w konsulacie i wiśta wio. Na takiej wizie można przebywać w Rosji od 1 do 30 dni. Możliwe do załatwienia są również wizy biznesowe, które pozwalają na przebywanie do 90 dni, przy czym sposób ich załatwiania jest dość podobny (tylko zaproszenie wysyła firma). Normalnie procedura również zajmuje swoje, ale istnieje przypadek, aby załatwić to właśnie w jeden dzień - a mianowicie trzeba mieć powiązania z FMS (Federal Migration Service). I tutaj - co jest moim fanfikowym założeniem, bo mogę - zrobiłam, że Stammi tak ma. Skoro ma wiele filii rozsianych po świecie, to w sumie czemu nie? Często pracownicy muszą jeździć na delegacje, więc czy to nie byłoby rozsądne, gdyby mieli dostęp do takich awaryjnych procedur? O, takie poczyniłam odważne założenie.  
> Wiedza jest oparta o informacje uzyskane dzięki:  
> https://goingrus.com/info/en/get-russian-visa/visa-to-russia-from-japan
> 
> \- Pociągi z Hasetsu (Karatsu) do Fukuoki odjeżdżają co pół godziny, więc Viktor powinien zdążyć na swój lot ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Jak widzicie, nie było się czego bać. Z dwóch tygodni zrobiły się dwa dni, w ciągu których Yuuri i tak będzie zbyt zajęty ogarnianiem rzeczywistości, żeby się smucić, a potem... a potem nadejdzie to, co najlepsze - arc petersburgowy!
> 
> Dziękuję Wam niezmiernie za czytanie i za cierpliwość dla takiego chaotycznego Dziaba - trzymajcie się i do szybkiego przeczytania!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	29. Przesadzanie i przeżywanie

***

Po zamknięciu drzwi, pozostawieniu walizki tuż za progiem i przejściu kilku metrów w stronę środka salonu, Viktor usiadł ciężko na kanapie, po czym odetchnął z prawdziwie męczeńską ulgą. Już. Nareszcie. Koniec. Dotarł. I chociaż nogi wchodziły mu w jestestwo, a żołądek nie miał nawet siły podnosić skarg, architekt zdołał jeszcze skopać mokasyny, wyciągnąć się na meblu i złożyć dłonie na brzuchu na podobieństwo odpoczywającego nieboszczka.

Po tych trzech miesiącach sielskiego, rodzinnego życia w Hasetsu mężczyzna zdążył zapomnieć, jak takie samotne, międzykontynentalne podróże potrafiły być nużące. Głównie psychicznie, oczywiście, bo fizycznie nie miał na co narzekać. Przecież nie musiał dźwigać na barkach samolotu ani nic, a jedyne, co mogło mu grozić, to całkiem realne odparzenie tyłka z powodu ciągłego siedzenia na fotelu klasy biznes przez bite dziewięć godzin... No, ale. Wszystko to byłoby zaledwie drobnostką do pominięcia, gdyby tylko jego szalona prośba, aby Yuuri poleciał razem z nim - teraz, zaraz, natychmiast, jak stali - mogła się spełnić. Niestety, Viktor był sam. Nie miał się do kogo uśmiechnąć, nie było mu dane popatrzeć na uroczą twarz kwiaciarza ani nawet zagadać do niego przez Internet. Przymusowy celibat trwał już od kilkunastu godzin, podczas których mógł jedynie przeglądać zdjęcia, czytać stare wiadomości i planować, co zrobią, gdy Yuuri wyląduje w Petersburgu. Gdy za dwa dni znów będą razem...

Ale żeby mogło to nastąpić, Viktor jeszcze przed odlotem z Fukuoki zadzwonił do Mili, żeby pospiesznie ją zapewnić, że nie, nie rozmyślił się, ale w zamian miałby prośbę, aby czym prędzej przygotować wizę oraz bilety na nazwisko Katsuki Yuuri... Tak, potrzebne już na środę, więc to całkiem pilna sprawa. Oczywiście wszystkie potrzebne dane ma na poczcie, więc zaraz je prześle. Tak, to Japończyk. Tak, zaufana osoba.

Tak - Viktor uśmiechnął się wtedy mimowolnie i wyprostował z dumą - to miała być podróż dla jego chłopaka.

Mila zachichotała dziwnie pod nosem, ale nie zakwestionowała prośby ani tym bardziej nie zadawała już więcej żadnych niezręcznych pytań. Obiecała za to, że skoro pan prezes  był już na ostatniej prostej w drodze do domu, to może faktycznie poświęci te pół godziny napiętego jak żyłka na czole Yakova grafiku i pomoże w załatwieniu paru prywatnych spraw. Gdy więc kilka godzin później leżący na kanapie Viktor wreszcie wysupłał z kieszeni spodni telefon, odblokował go z trybu samolotowego i sprawdził oczekujące wiadomości, dostał od Mili potwierdzenie, że zrobiła wszystko, o co ją poprosił, a nawet jeszcze trochę. Zdołała bowiem wysłać zaproszenie do Yuuriego wraz z instrukcją dalszego postępowania, jak również dała znać konsulowi w Fukuoce, jaka jest sprawa i że pan Nikiforov będzie niezwykle wdzięczny za pomoc przy załatwianiu formalności dla honorowego gościa ich corocznego zebrania zarządu. W międzyczasie załatwiła jeszcze lot na 14:50 z lądowaniem o 21:30, przytomnie uwzględniając czas podróży (najkrótszy), ilość przesiadek (zaledwie jedna) i cenę (typowa). _Perfecto_. Zdecydowanie wisiał przyjaciółce obiad... Nie. Cały miesięczny karnet obiadów. A jeśli tylko ich zespół przetrwa kryzys, to nawet premię za specjalne zasługi.

Tymczasem przy okazji sprawdzania poczty, na pasku powiadomień smartfona pojawiła się wiadomość o dwóch nieodebranych połączeniach od Christophe'a. Obie próby dzieliły od siebie ponad trzy godziny różnicy, więc Viktor domyślił się, że raczej nie chodziło o nic pilnego, ale o byle plotki też niekoniecznie. W razie drugiego scenariusza Chris poddałby się już po pierwszym razie i zwyczajnie zagadał do kogoś bardziej dostępnego. Wynikało więc z tego, że miał jakąś konkretną sprawę właśnie do rosyjskiego przyjaciela. Coś nowego.

Z braku laku oraz przez męczącą, grobową ciszę panującą w apartamencie Viktor postanowił oddzwonić od razu.

\- _Allô_? - Szwajcar odezwał się śpiewnie, choć jednocześnie nie bez pewnych trudności, zupełnie jakby musiał przytrzymywać telefon między uchem a ramieniem. W przypadku smartfonów sztuka ta była zdecydowanie bardziej brawurowa i niebezpieczna niż przy telefonach starego typu, więc szczególne _chapeau bas_ dla Giacomettiego, że jeszcze go nie połknął. - _Comment puis-je vous aider, chérie?_

\- Cześć, Chris. - Viktor zmusił się, żeby zmienić pozycję do siadu. Raczej nie chciał brzmieć jak umierający człowiek przygotowujący się do ostatniego namaszczenia, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości trochę tak się czuł. - Stało się coś, że chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

\- To zależy. A masz chwilę? - zagadnął, na co Viktor mruknął na znak potwierdzenia. Tuż po tym w tle zastukała drewniana szpatułka, uderzająca o jakieś metalowe naczynie, a potem rozległ się szelest, jakby wycieranie rąk w ręcznik bądź fartuch. Czyli Chris coś pichcił. No tak, przecież strefy czasowe praktycznie się wyrównały, więc dla nich obu nadeszła już pora kolacji. Sam architekt też chętnie wrzuciłby coś na ząb, ale petersburska lodówka świeciła pustkami i była nieprzyjazna niczym zimowa noc na Syberii, a na przysmaki kuchni mamy Hiroko raczej nie miał chwilowo co liczyć. - Głównie chodziło o to, że chciałem cię zapytać, jaki adres miała ta knajpka z pierogami, do której zaprosiłeś mnie rok temu, bo mam wielką ochotę przejść się tam przy okazji najbliższego zebrania.

\- Wiesz, w sumie to niezbyt pamiętam, jaki miała numer i w ogóle - przyznał bez bicia - ale to akurat nie szkodzi. Znam do niej drogę, więc chętnie zabiorę cię tam znowu.

\- Zabie... - Krótki szum i poprawa jakości dźwięku podpowiedziały, że Chris wreszcie zaprzestał komórkowych akrobacji i pewnie chwycił smartfon w dłoń. - _Sacré bleu!_ Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jednak wracasz do domu?!

\- Skoro ci zależy, to mogę nic nie mówić, ale prawda jest taka, że od kwadransa jestem na miejscu - potwierdził beztrosko Viktor. - Wybacz, Chris, ale z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem cię uprzedzić. Przez ostatnie kilka dni sytuacja mocno mi się pokomplikowała i... Ach, właśnie. Słyszałeś może o Georgiju i Anyi?

\- Coś, ktoś, piąte przez dziesiąte. Byłem tak zajęty spinaniem faktur za te pół roku, że cudem trafiałem do własnej sypialni, dlatego teraz w ramach przeprosin szykuję romantyczną kolację przed wyjazdem służbowym - wyjaśnił Szwajcar i zniżył głos do nieco bardziej konspiracyjnych rejestrów. - Co Popo zmalował tym razem? Bo rozumiem, że się pokłócili?

\- Ha, to by chociaż dawało nadzieję na jakąś poprawę sytuacji... - westchnął Viktor. Tak. To by ułatwiało całą sprawę. Może dzięki temu wciąż siedziałby na ławeczce obok szklarni, po prostu, wygodnie, u boku Yuuriego... i wciąż uciekałby od obowiązków. - Nie. Zerwali ze sobą. A tak konkretnie to zerwała Anya, przy okazji odchodząc do konkurencji.

W głośniku na moment zapadła głucha cisza, po czym dało się usłyszeć odgłos kilku solidnych łyków. Czy Chris napił się niewinnej herbatki, czy może już pozwolił sobie na coś nieco mocniejszego, na przykład na degustację wina mającego uświetnić kolację z Masumim - nie miał w tym względzie jasności. Pewne było jednak to, że informacja nieźle wstrząsnęła Szwajcarem, bo wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, po czym obwieścił to, co dało się odczytać z jego wymownego milczenia:

\- Normalnie nie mam słów. Przecież od zawsze gruchali jak te dwa zapatrzone w siebie gołąbki, usadzone na linii wysokiego napięcia, i każdy wierzył, że nawet projekty wykonywali wspólnie, bo nie mogli przestać trzymać się za ręce... Ale zaraz, właśnie. - Chris otrząsnął się z romantycznych wspomnień. - Jeśli Anya rzuciła robotę, a Georgij pewnie zapłakuje się w tej chwili w poduszkę... i jeszcze ty na drugim krańcu świata...

\- No właśnie już nie na drugim, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc tak, masz rację. To sytuacja bardzo awaryjna. Dlatego wróciłem - wyznał Viktor, uważnie studiując wzrokiem wiszące nad nim kinkiety. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak opis miłości Georgija i Anyi przypominał jego własny związek. Że może za bardzo się Yuuriemu narzucał, z tym przyjazdem tutaj i w ogóle... - A że przy okazji pojawię się na zebraniu, to tym lepiej. Dzięki temu będę miał spokój na kolejne kilka miesięcy.

\- Przynajmniej tyle z dobrych wiadomości. - Chris odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, choć nie na długo, bo zaraz wznowił słowotok wraz z nową porcją podejrzliwości. - Znaczy, ja mam nadzieję, że dobrych i że rozpady związków nie chodzą parami ani tym bardziej stadami, co, _mon chéri_? Bo wiem, że jeśli chodzi o głupoty i nadinterpretację, to ty jesteś prawdziwym mistrzem w swoim fachu, ale jak coś złego dzieje się na serio, to potrafisz przeraźliwie skutecznie milczeć...

\- W porządku, Chris, w tym temacie wszystko jest po staremu - zapewnił pospiesznie architekt. - Yuuri mnie kocha, a ja kocham Yuuriego.

\- _Comment bien_. Więc pozostaje mi tylko pocieszyć cię zgodnie ze starym, dobrym porzekadłem: jak kocha, to poczeka.

\- To... nie do końca tak - przyznał z wahaniem. Zaraz się zacznie. Na pewno. - Hołduję raczej zasadzie "jak kocha, to zrobi co w jego mocy, żeby być razem".

Ciche, głuche pacnięcie. Aha. Czyli tym razem Chris aż usiadł z wrażenia. Oby tylko kolacja Masumiego przy tej okazji nie ucierpiała w żaden zauważalny sposób.

\- Czyli że twój kwiatowy chłopiec przyjechał z tobą do Petersburga? - upewnił się Christophe, a gdy nie doczekał się żadnego wyraźnego zaprzeczenia (w sumie potwierdzenia też nie, ale jak powszechnie było wiadomo, brak wiadomości oznaczał dobrą wiadomość), zaczął o wiele szybciej dopytywać: - Jak? Kiedy? Czemu? U ciebie? W twoim domu? W twojej sypialni?!

\- Chwila, Chris, wstrzymaj konie. Jesteś gorszy niż moja matka. A to już coś - powstrzymał Viktor, zapadając się mocniej w kanapę. - Jeszcze go nie ma. Przylatuje w środę wieczorem.

\- To i tak praktycznie zaraz. No, no. Nie spodziewałem się, że w tym zimnym, rosyjskim piecu może zapłonąć taki nieujarzmiony ogień - zaśmiał się Szwajcar, a gdyby mógł, na pewno puściłby jeszcze oczko do przyjaciela. - W takim razie chyba nie mam wyjścia i muszę zabrać w podróż do Rosji mój szacowny, burgundowy garnitur. Tak na wszelki wypadek, rozumiesz.

\- Chris... Przecież już ci mówiłem, że...

Że... Viktor zawahał się. Że do ślubu jeszcze daleka droga, czyż nie to chciał powiedzieć? Ale jakoś nie umiał z tego zażartować. Już nie. Początkowo oczywiście zachowywał się jak pijany szczęściem nastolatek, który bawił się w podchody i roztkliwiał się nad każdym przypadkowym uśmiechem, który ujrzał na twarzy najukochańszego kwiatuszka. Potem, kiedy zdołał przełamać z nim pierwsze lody, stopniowo zaczęli się coraz lepiej poznawać, dogadywać, rozumieć, odczytywać zamiary i wychodzić naprzeciw oczekiwaniom, aż wreszcie na końcu tej wyboistej drogi przyznali, jak bardzo im na sobie nawzajem zależy. Ale teraz... To już nie była żadna zabawa. Ani przypadek. Ani nawet marzenia. Strata Yuuriego nie spowodowałaby wcale, że Viktor rzuciłby się na łóżko i zaczął wypłakiwać sobie oczy w poduszkę. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że było mu przeraźliwie zimno, a myśli robiły się czarne i mętne. Oznaczało to więc tylko jedno.

\- ...boję się - przyznał cicho architekt.

\- Co? Czego?

\- Że tu przyjedzie - wyjaśnił i ostrożnie odgarnął grzywkę znad lewego oka. - Wiem, jak dziwnie to brzmi. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co właśnie mówię, nie ma najmniejszego sensu. I jasne, że wciąż cieszę się jak głupi, że znów się z nim zobaczę, że będę mógł go zabrać w najważniejsze dla mnie miejsca, że pozna moich bliskich, ale jednocześnie... boję się. Bo to oznacza, że pokażę mu również inną część siebie. Tę najgorszą.

\- Najgorszą nazywasz to, że założysz garnitur od Hugo Bossa, buty od Gucciego i będziesz przez parę godzin zachowywać się jak na dobrze wychowanego pana prezesa przystało? Och, daj spokój, _mon ami_. Widziałem dużo gorszych od ciebie. Właściwie to widziałem samych gorszych od ciebie.

\- Nie, Chris, to ty nic nie rozumiesz. Nie pojmujesz, jak bardzo inny jest ten świat. W Hasetsu pozwalałem sobie co najwyżej na to, żeby szastać pieniędzmi na kawę i onigiri, ale tutaj, w Petersburgu, jedna moja kanapa jest więcej warta niż wszystkie meble z pokoju Yuuriego razem wzięte. Więc to jasne, że poczuje do mnie odrazę. Zresztą, już raz go to dotknęło. Kiedy dowiedział się o "Stammi".

\- Uświadomię cię w czymś, mój drogi. To nie samo bogactwo go przytłoczyło, ale ilość nowych informacji, które tak całkiem przypadkiem przed nim ZATAIŁEŚ. - Chris westchnął głośno, dając upust swojemu niezadowoleniu. - Nie wierzę, że właśnie wcielam się w rolę twojego pocieszyciela. Przecież w takiej sytuacji powinienem robić raczej za głos rozsądku i przestrzegać cię, że ten Yuuri to tylko łowca posagów, który z pewnością dybie na twoje cenne miliony. No serio, no... Jesteście siebie warci.

Viktor nic na to nie odpowiedział. Może faktycznie przesadzał. Może to wina zbyt długiej podróży, zmęczenia, tęsknoty i złej interpretacji zachowania Yuuriego z chwili pożegnania, kiedy to początkowo nawet nie chciał słyszeć o podróży tutaj. Może nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli na wieść o jego szczęśliwym związkuwszyscy będą reagować tak jak Chris...

\- Ale jakby co - rzucił jeszcze Giacometti, a po szwajcarskiej stronie znów rozbrzmiał kuchenny koncert; tym razem była to dumka na metalową łyżkę w garnku - rezerwuję sobie niedzielne popołudnie na spotkanie z wami. I żadnych ale! Przecież muszę dokładnie sobie obejrzeć tego twojego kwiatowego chłopca zanim się pobierzecie, inaczej nie będę wiedział, co takiego mam w nim zachwalać podczas mowy weselnej.

Kolejna cisza wydawała się nieco mniej napięta niż ta poprzednia - pewnie dlatego, bo w głowie Rosjanina zaczęła się wykluwać niewyraźna jeszcze koncepcja, która zakładała, że jeśli tylko nic się nie zmieni, to on... to Viktor... że jeśli tak bardzo zależało mu na Yuurim, że nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego przyszłości, to może najwyższy już czas na...

Minęły trzy miesiące, tak? Może to dość krótko patrząc na stare, typowe, rosyjskie tradycje, ale to akurat nic nie szkodzi. W zamian będą mogli przedłużyć nieco kolejny etap, szczególnie że nic im przecież nie ucieknie. To nie będzie jeszcze ostateczność. Chodzi tylko o to, żeby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Żeby przysiąc, że na zawsze.

\- W porządku, Chris. Rób jak uważasz - rzucił bez kontekstu Viktor, zupełnie zapominając o tym, do czego jeszcze przed momentem zobowiązywał się przyjaciel. Wszystko dlatego, bo w tej chwili myśli architekta dryfowały po zupełnie przeciwległym kawałku Azji. - Już ci nie przeszkadzam w szykowaniu kolacji. Zresztą, ja też powinienem coś zjeść. W takim razie pozdrów ode mnie Masumiego i do zobaczenia na piątkowym zebraniu.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy Viktor podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni, żeby dokładnie ją przeczesać - ale nie po to, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek do jedzenia, ale żeby sprawdzić, czy miał odpowiednią ilość kubków i sztućców niezbędnych do wspólnego życia.

Musiał się dobrze przygotować przed przyjazdem swojego najukochańszego _chłopaka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry na nowo w środę! Muszę przyznać, że tego rozdziału do praktycznie ostatniej chwili nie planowałam robić - ba, zaczęłam pisać kolejny bez rozpoczęcia tego tutaj - ale jakoś tak w trakcie uświadomiłam sobie, że trochę lipa z tym chwilowym rozstaniem, jeśli go nijak nie zaznaczę. W kontekście ponownego zjednoczenia przyda się jednak chociaż tydzień odsapnięcia dla czytelników. Dlatego też stara, szwajcarska mordeczka okazała się tutaj niezastąpioną pomocą, szczególnie że udało jej się naturalnie wyjść z dobrym tematem do pogawędki. Przy okazji zarysowałam kilka kolejnych wątków i możecie być pewni, że do spotkania z Chrisem czy rozmowami kwalifikacyjnymi w "Stammi" na łamach fanfika dojdzie ;)
> 
> Z ciekawostek, ciekawosteczek:
> 
> \- Bilety lotnicze można załatwiać w czyimś imieniu (tak, sekretarki mogą to robić za panów prezesów), oczywiście jeśli tylko ma się tego kogoś dane z paszportu/dowodu. O przelocie i cenie tego załatwionego dla Yuuriego pogadamy sobie w kolejnym odcinku... ;)
> 
> \- W kwestii wiz to już się trochę rozpisywałam w tej kwestii w poprzednim rozdziale, ale wspomnę jeszcze, że zaproszenia do Rosji należy przedstawić w konsulacie danego kraju, gdzie ostatecznie udziela się wiz. Najbliższy dla Yuuriego konsulat rosyjski znajduje się właśnie w Fukuoce (chociaż Hasetsu/Karatsu aż takim małym miastem przecież nie jest).
> 
> \- Wracamy z nauką francuskiego w weekend! Kilka zwrotów już się pojawiło, ale że było to dawno temu, więc dla porządku przypomnę.  
> allô - halo  
> chapeau bas - czapki z głów  
> Comment puis-je vous aider, chérie? - Jak mogę ci pomóc, kochanie?  
> sacré bleu - cholera  
> mon chéri - moje kochanie  
> comment bien - jak dobrze  
> mon ami - mój przyjacielu
> 
> \- Przydomek "Popo" nie jest taki zupełnie odczapowy - aktor głosowy grający Georgija nazywał go właśnie per "Popo" przy okazji jednego z eventu seiyuu, gdzie był jednym z ważniejszych prowadzących.
> 
>  
> 
> Nie będziemy się bawić w kolejne "Dystanse" i w kolejnym rozdziale zobaczycie już to, jak Yuuri podróżuje do Petersburga. Ile nowych rzeczy na niego czeka i jak bardzo zmieni się klimat? Hmm, wydaje mi się, że będzie to ciekawe i wbrew pozorom fabuła stanie się nieco bardziej konkretna niż było to do tej pory. Jednocześnie jak tak patrzę na rozpiskę wydarzeń... to wychodzi na to, że na czterdziestu rozdziałach jednak się nie zatrzymamy. Będzie ciut więcej - a dla Was lepiej. Chyba :3
> 
> Dziękuję za odwiedzenie "Kwiaciarni" (która natenczas zmieni się bardziej w "Studio projektowe") i do zobaczenia w kolejnych rozdziałach!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	30. Tam, gdzie słoneczniki mówią dobranoc

***

Siedzący w samolocie Yuuri odliczył kolejno na palcach wszystkie co ważniejsze punkty trwającej podróży. Czyli tak... Wiza - załatwiona. Bilety - kupione. Przesiadka w Seulu - zaliczona. Godzina - trzecia w nocy (choć tak naprawdę w tej strefie czasowej była teraz dwudziesta pierwsza). Lądowanie w Petersburgu - tuż przed nim.

Myśli za to - w totalnej rozsypce.

Właściwie to była całkiem naturalna reakcja obronna organizmu. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych czekało na niego w Rosji. Zbyt wiele rzeczy stało się po prostu zbyt nagle. Dotychczasowa codzienność, niespodziewany telefon ze "Stammi", rozmowa na moście, decyzja o powrocie do firmy, bolesne pożegnanie, a zaledwie chwilę potem ciepłe powitanie i cicha prośba, aby Yuuri ruszył razem z Viktorem do Petersburga... Od dwóch dni kwiaciarz chodził jak pijany, odurzony tym niesamowitym stanem rzeczy, a w momencie, gdy wszystko wydawało się tak bliskie, praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki, wszechogarniające uczucie niepewności tylko się wzmogło. Wszystko dlatego, bo Yuuri nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć o licznych mankamentach tego szalonego, podjętego pod wpływem chwili wyjazdu do rodzinnego miasta Viktora.

Jednym z pierwszych i ważniejszych powodów zdenerwowania, które przychodziły Japończykowi do głowy, była już bowiem sama wiza. Tak, wiza, i to wiza _biznesowa_ , co należało dodatkowo podkreślić. Nic więc dziwnego, że zwykły kwiaciarz dość mocno stresował się faktem, że raczej niespecjalnie wyglądał na biznesmena z krwi i kości, no i w ogóle co to będzie, jeśli ochrona na petersburskim lotnisku spojrzy na niego krzywo i poprosi o szczegółowe wyjaśnienie powodu przyjazdu...? I co on wtedy powie? "Wie pan, jestem młodszym specjalistą do spraw zagrzewania mojego chłopaka do pracy, więc przybyłem tu dopilnować, aby sprawy znanej i cenionej firmy "Stammi" nie uległy pogorszeniu przez to, że prezes Viktor Nikiforov wolał romansować ze mną w Japonii niż chodzić na spotkania biznesowe."? Wyjdzie na totalnego głupka, a kto wie, czy nie szpiega...

Drugą sporną kwestią była cena biletów lotniczych. Yuuri starał się jak mógł nie patrzeć na wysłany mu na pocztę dokument z potwierdzeniem Viktorowych zakupów, ale w żaden sposób nie dało się przegapić sumy składającej się z tylu cyfr naraz. Elektroniczna faktura opiewała bowiem na niebagatelną kwotę stu piętnastu tysięcy rubli (czyli ekwiwalent dobrych dwustu tysięcy jenów), za co Katsuki mógłby z powodzeniem kupić przeszło sto sadzonek wielkokwiatowych róż.. albo dwieście worków torfu do orchidei... a przecież chodziło zaledwie o podróż w jedną stronę! I nawet jeśli przez ostatnie siedem lat Yuuri zdołał odłożyć sobie z pensji całkiem sporą sumę, to nie była to kwota, która pozwalałaby mu na poziom życia równy prezesowi międzynarodowej firmy. Przecież już pójście na sushi wydawało się jakąś abstrakcją i niespełnionym, młodzieńczym marzeniem, a co dopiero mówić o podróży przez ćwierć świata! Kwiaciarz nie mógł więc nie czuć się tak, jakby bezpowrotnie emigrował z rodzinnego kraju, bo jeśli już tyle go to kosztowało - czy może raczej Viktora kosztowało, ale przecież nie było mowy, żeby Yuuri mu za to wszystko nie oddał - to nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby tam przeżyć jakieś dwa tygodnie i jeszcze mieć za co wrócić.

Trzeci i ostatni problem stanowił lot sam w sobie. I oczywiście to nie tak, że Yuuri bał się bądź spodziewał się czegoś kompletnie innego, bo mimo wszystko miał już na koncie wakacyjny wypad do Bangkoku - ale jednak sześć godzin do Tajlandii, a dwanaście do Rosji... Czuło się różnicę. A już szczególnie czuł ją Japończyk, dla którego do tej pory największą podróżą było pokonanie sześciuset kilometrów w ramach wycieczki do Kioto, co zajmowało jakieś trzy godziny, oczywiście w komfortowych warunkach i w znajomym towarzystwie. Dlatego też spędzenie tak długiego czasu wśród obcych ludzi wydawało się szczególnie dokuczliwe, co dodatkowo było potęgowane przez zmęczenie oraz stres przed tym, co Yuuri zastanie na miejscu. Spać jednak nie potrafił, bo uniemożliwiało mu to słońce wciąż widoczne za niezasłoniętym oknem (i to oknem, nad którym zupełnie nie miał władzy, bo siedział od strony korytarza), obecny w tle hałas silników, panujący na pokładzie samolotu chłód oraz ponure rozmyślania właśnie.

A gdy wydawało się, że Yuuri wreszcie zdoła się jako tako wyciszyć, opatulić po uszy wręczonym przez stewardessę kocem i skupić na rozbrzmiewającej w słuchawkach muzyce, kapitan odezwał się przez radio łamaną angielszczyzną. Okazało się, że zaraz zaczną obniżać wysokość, by przygotować się do lądowania na lotnisku Pułkowo, dlatego też cała załoga chciałaby od razu niezmiernie podziękować za skorzystanie z linii Korean Air i życzyć miłego pobytu w Petersburgu. Zupełnie jakby czasu na lepsze pożegnanie miało już nigdy nie być.

I faktycznie - jeszcze przez dobre dwadzieścia minut żołądek Yuuriego podskakiwał do samego gardła, obijając się o płuca bądź depcząc tchawicę przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, kiedy to samolot zdecydowanie zbyt mało finezyjnymi okręgami kierował się ku ziemi. Gdy jednak maszyna zdołała jakimś cudem usiąść na pasie startowym, wycieńczony Japończyk odetchnął z ulgą, nie mogąc przy tej okazji nie poprzeć w myślach dwójki klaszczących gdzieś za jego plecami pasażerów. Ach, no tak, w ten sposób musieli dawać wyraz szczęściu, że przetrwali podróż w jednym kawałku. Zdecydowanie im się nie dziwił. Właściwie z tego wszystkiego Yuuri sam aż trochę zapomniał, czemu tu był i do kogo w ogóle przyleciał, a zamiast tego przepełniała go prosta ulga, bo nie musiał już dłużej ściskać poręczy fotela.

O wszystkim przypomniało mu się dopiero wtedy, gdy na drżących nogach wytarabanił się do hali przylotów, znalazł na taśmociągu czerwoną walizkę, aż wreszcie wyjął komórkę z kieszeni, odblokował ją z trybu samolotowego i z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że...

...że przecież nie miał jak skontaktować się z Viktorem.

Komunikator oczywiście był na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak numer komórkowy na liście kontaktowej, jednak problem leżał w tym, że przed wylotem Yuuri zupełnie zapomniał sprawdzić, jak jego sieć będzie działać za granicą. No bo czy przypadkiem nie zje mu w dwie sekundy wszystkich środków z konta? Albo czy nie trzeba było dodać jakiegoś specjalnego numeru kierunkowego, bo Viktor zdawał się coś o tym wspominać...? Yuuri wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wypuścił powietrze przez usta i zerknął na opcje internetowe. W porządku, bez paniki. Darmowe wi-fi w ważnych miejscach publicznych wszędzie działało tak samo, więc jedyne, czego w tej chwili potrzebował, to znaleźć jakiś punkt w poczekalni i dopiero wtedy na spokojnie napisać, że już pojawił się w Petersburgu. Poza tym architekt doskonale wiedział, o której godzinie spodziewać się lotu Yuuriego, więc raczej nie powinno to potrwać długo, aż na siebie-

\- ...!

Yuuri uniósł głowę i zatrzymał się praktycznie pośrodku krzyżujących się dookoła niego prądów ludzkich. Okres wakacyjny sprzyjał wyjazdom turystycznym, dlatego nawet o tak późnej już porze hala wciąż pełna była podróżnych płynących w długich szeregach niczym zorganizowane pochody mrówek. Jedni szli w prawo, inni zdążali w lewo, część kierowała się z powrotem do taśmociągów, nieliczni umykali do toalet bądź sklepów, niektórzy witali się z bliskimi - ludzie ze wschodu i z zachodu, w letnich ubraniach i ciepłych płaszczach, wycieczki i samotnicy... głośny, wielobarwny tłum... a on... a jemu... zdawało mu się... że chyba coś usłyszał. Może wyłapał to tylko w myślach lub bardziej wyczuł blisko siebie czyjąś obecność, ale nawet jeśli wzrok go zawodził, to zwyczajnie _wiedział_ , że tu był.

\- ...ri!

Serce zabiło mocniej.

\- Viktor.

Ledwie to powiedział, ledwie zauważył kątem oka mignięcie srebrzystej grzywki, wystającej ponad poziom morza niższych ludzi, ledwie zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rączce walizki i ruszył pół kroku do przodu - a stęskniony Viktor znalazł się tuż przy nim, po czym bez najmniejszego wahania pochwycił go w ramiona i przygarnął w całości do siebie. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, jak co dzień. Jakby to wcale nie był prezes szacownej firmy odbierający z lotniska znajomego, któremu zawdzięczał znalezienie w Japonii wygodnego lokum i zapewnienie paru atrakcji na czas wyjazdu, jak to Yuuri chciał, żeby mówić... W ten sposób mogła się witać tylko osoba do reszty w kimś zakochana, która nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez drugiej połówki. Długie, rosyjskie ręce otuliły głowę oraz plecy kwiaciarza, a ramię znalazło się idealnie na wysokości policzka, dzięki czemu Yuuri mógł się do niego przytulić. Więc to zrobił. Zaciągnął się zapachem nieco wywietrzałej już wody kolońskiej i przylgnął do gładkiej, drogiej, jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, dziękując w duchu, że ten dzień w końcu nadszedł.

\- Mój Yuuri - szepnął ciepło Viktor, a serce kwiaciarza stopniało w tej samej sekundzie, w której usłyszał znajomy zwrot. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało: że słyszał to na żywo, tuż przy twarzy, z delikatnym powiewem powietrza oraz muśnięciem ust na płatku ucha. Tak było przecież najlepiej. - Mój kwiatuszek. Jesteś.

Z piersi Yuuriego niespodziewanie wydostał się krótki śmiech, a gdy zaskoczony architekt odsunął go od siebie, kwiaciarz uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął delikatnie głową.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Gdzie indziej miałbym się podziać? Przecież nie odważyłbym się zmarnować tak drogich biletów i...

\- ...i to naprawdę są słowa, które chcesz mi powiedzieć na powitanie? - dokończył Viktor, patrząc na kwiaciarza z łagodną dezaprobatą.

\- ...nie, nie tylko. - W odpowiedzi Yuuri uniósł dłonie i objął nimi twarz ukochanego, głaskając kciukami zaczerwienioną skórę. Jego policzki były tak ciepłe, tak gładkie. To był on. Naprawdę. Realny Viktor, a nie żaden męczący go od dwóch nocy sen. Wymowny koszmar, w którym jeden z nich wypowiadał straszne słowa "zakończmy to", po czym bez najmniejszego wytłumaczenia znikał w ciemności. - Brakowało mi ciebie.

\- Mi ciebie też - przyznał Viktor, stykając się czołem o czoło Yuuriego. - To były najtrudniejsze dwa dni od czasu tamtych pięciu dni tuż po dwudziestu siedmiu latach, które spędziłem samotnie, czekając na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ty.

Yuuri prawie zaśmiał się przez prawie łzy. Mieszanka emocji okazała się zbyt wielka, żeby móc nad nią właściwie zapanować, szczególnie że długa, międzykontynentalna podróż dość mocno nadwyrężyła nie tylko siłami, ale i opanowaniem kwiaciarza. Nie mógł więc odgadnąć, czy bardziej był wzruszony, czy jeszcze rozbawiony gorzko-żartobliwym wyznaniem Viktora. Ale z pewnością czuł dużo. Tak w skrócie - praktycznie cały kosmos.

\- Ej, bo zacznę mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że nie mogłem cię spotkać wcześniej - przestrzegł więc Yuuri, nie zdradzając, co konkretnie miał na myśli. Może odnosił się tylko do ostatnich dwóch dni, choć przecież równie dobrze pasowało to do minionej młodości... A jednak Viktor zdołał to zinterpretować w jeszcze inny sposób, bo uniósł swoje ręce i położył je na dłoniach Katsukiego, skrywając twarze przed wzrokiem postronnych osób.

\- Nie miej wyrzutów. Miej dla mnie dużo miłości - poprosił cicho i nachylił się nad Yuurim, żeby złożyć na jego ustach długi, delikatny, powitalny pocałunek. - Przyjmę jej tyle, ile tylko zechcesz.

Uszy zapłonęły szkarłatem, a nogi ugięły się pod Yuurim, gdy znajdujące się tuż-tuż przed nim wargi Viktora ułożyły się w przyjazny uśmiech. O Boże. O Buddo. O wszystkie duchy opiekuńcze Yu-topii. Kwiaciarzowi przemknęło przez rozgorączkowaną głowę, że jeśli z wrażenia nie usiądzie na stojącej tuż obok walizce, to chyba od razu upadnie na podłogę i wtopi się w mozaikę płytek niczym kruszony lód w letni dzień. Przecież to był cios poniżej pasa. Przecież tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, że po dwudniowej rozłące Yuuri zamierzał nie odstępować Viktora ani na chwilę - tylko co jeśli oznaczało to obściskiwanie się na środku lotniskowej hali? Przy setkach ludzi? Wśród osób, które w każdej chwili mogły zrobić im zdjęcie i wstawić do Internetu, opatrując je komentarzem z rodzaju "sławny pan Nikiforov całuje się z jakimś tajemniczym Azjatą"?

\- Vi-Viktor, nie możemy... - szepnął słabo Yuuri, powołując się na resztki umierającej przyzwoitości. - Nie tutaj...

Brwi architekta uniosły się odrobinę i w takiej pozycji zamarły na kilka sekund, po czym Rosjanin uśmiechnął się chyba jeszcze szerzej niż przed chwilą.

\- No tak. Co nagle, to po diable - oznajmił polubownie, rozluźniając nieco chwyt. Teraz tylko trzymał ręce wokół pasa Yuuriego i patrzył na niego z takim zafascynowaniem, jakim obdarowywało się egipskie piramidy bądź największe istniejące brylanty. - Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, co?

\- Może trochę - przyznał i poczuł, że nogi bardzo się z tym stwierdzeniem zgadzały. Łydki zapiekły go tak bardzo, jakby ktoś niespodziewanie założył mu na nie odważniki po dodatkowe pięć kilo każdy. W ogóle dopiero po pytaniu Viktora ciało przypomniało sobie, jak dużo dziś przeszło, chociaż jeszcze przed niecałą minutą wydawało się, że Yuuri pofrunie prosto do nieba. Cóż, pewnie była to wina adrenaliny oraz endorfin, które zalały go na widok ukochanego mężczyzny, a bez ich pomocy miał ochotę zemdleć tak jak stał. - Nie za bardzo miałem jak zasnąć w samolocie, więc jeśli moglibyśmy...

\- Jasne, zaraz wynajmę nam taksówkę. Mimo wszystko lotnisko jest dość daleko od czegokolwiek, więc... - Viktor urwał, bo gdy zauważył ukradkowe ziewnięcie wymykające się z ust Yuuriego, natychmiast potrząsnął głową i chwycił ukochanego za rękę. - Mniejsza o to. Chodź.

Yuuri ledwie co zarejestrował, co działo się w drodze od hali przylotów do wejścia do mieszkania Viktora, ale działo się dużo i barwnie. Na mijanych za szybą samochodu widokach dało się bowiem zobaczyć pełen przekrój różnorodności Petersburga - począwszy od zielonych pustkowi, gdy wyjechali z portu, potem wielopasmowej ulicy, po obu stronach której wyrastały pierwsze molochy firm i centrów handlowych, następnie przez szarą strefę industrialną, usianą wysokimi, dymiącymi kominami, aż wreszcie do obwodnicy otoczonej nietypowym ożebrowaniem (która okazała się niezwykłymi, zakrzywionymi latarniami), ciągnącej się tuż przy zatoce. Dopiero po kilku kilometrach obwodnica wreszcie zakręcała i wbrew nurtowi rzeki "wpływała" do wnętrza miasta, gdzie dominowały gigantyczne bloki. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach od wyruszenia z lotniska taksówka powoli zaczęła zwalniać, a po zjechaniu w kilka mniejszych alejek wreszcie przystanęła przed ładnym, bielonym, pięciopiętrowym budynkiem. Viktor zakończył długą opowieść o historii Petersburga na "odnowionym, secesyjnym apartamentowcu, w którym mieścił się jego obecny dom", ale do Yuuriego dochodziło już wtedy co dziesiąte słowo, więc tylko przytaknął bezrefleksyjnie i na chwiejnych nogach wysiadł z samochodu.

Otumaniony ilością nowych informacji kwiaciarz praktycznie wyłączył wzrok, a zamiast tego uruchomił pozostałe zmysły, rejestrując szerokie spektrum nieznanych dotąd wrażeń: aromat eleganckiego, zadbanego mieszkania, pachnącego pastą do podłóg oraz różami; odległy, ale wyczuwalny szum ogromu samochodów, dochodzący zza wielkich okien; a wkrótce potem także smak miętowej pasty do zębów, kompletnie różnej od tej, jaką można było kupić w Japonii,oraz  ciepło przygotowanej przez Viktora kąpieli, w której - czy mu się zdawało? - pływały płatki kwiatów. Zresztą, nie szkodzi, że mało co do niego docierało. Oczy i tak nie były mu szczególnie potrzebne do szczęścia. Dzięki zaciągniętym roletom w całym apartamencie panował kojący półmrok, który w zupełności wystarczył, aby Yuuri wszedł do wskazanego przez Viktora pomieszczenia i dotarł do wielkiego łóżka.

\- Masz bardzo ładny pokój gościnny - przyznał na wpół śpiąco Yuuri, przyciągając kołdrę aż do samej brody. Była tak rozległa, że mogła robić za okrycie, poduszkę i maskotkę w jednym. - I dziękuję za piżamę. Zupełnie nie mam energii, żeby przekopywać się przez walizkę...

\- W porządku, nie ma sprawy. Akurat koszulek ci u mnie dostatek - uspokoił z uśmiechem Viktor, głaskając ułożonego do snu Yuuriego po włosach. - Chociaż chyba powinienem cię uprzedzić, że to nie jest pokój gościnny.

\- ...nie?...

\- To moja sypialnia.

Yuuri jak na komendę otworzył oczy, które swoim rozmiarem przypominały pięć rubli. Czyli dużo.

\- Ale jak to?! - zapytał z przestrachem kwiaciarz, bojąc się, że coś źle zrozumiał i że bez pytania wpakował się Viktorowi do jego osobistego łóżka. - W takim razie gdzie będziesz spał?

\- Ja? Na kanapie, oczywiście. - Viktor zaśmiał się, po czym położył ręce na ramionach Yuuriego, aby popchnąć go i położyć z powrotem na materacu. - Przez to całe namawianie cię na przyjazd zupełnie zapomniałem, że chociaż mam tutaj bardzo wygodnie, to chyba nie zakładałem, że kiedykolwiek dorobię się gości. I wiesz... Do tej pory na potrzeby moje i Makkachina w zupełności wystarczało dwuosobowe łóżko i posłanie w salonie.

\- Viktor, przecież...!

\- Ciii, _zolotsye_. Już dobrze. Mam bardzo dobra kanapę. Często ucinam sobie na niej drzemki w ciągu dnia - wyjaśnił Viktor, po czym nachylił się i ucałował Yuuriego w czubek nieco już rozwichrzonej czupryny. - Odpocznij, a jutro zastanowimy się, co zrobić z tym fantem. Może sprawię sobie hamak? W sumie zawsze chciałem mieć hamak. O, albo łóżko turystyczne...

Yuuri nie miał nawet siły się kłócić. Piętnastogodzinna podróż zrobiła bowiem to, co działo się z praktycznie każdym, skrajnie wyczerpanym człowiekiem - otumaniony jet-lagiem Yuuri oparł głowę o poduszkę i kiedy wydawało mu się, że już-już otworzył usta, żeby zacząć robić Viktorowi wymówki... ale może za sekundkę... za pięć sekundek, bo akurat kołowało mu się w głowie... policzy do dziesięciu i wszystko będzie okej... na pewno... na pewno... tak po prostu sobie zasnął.

Miły, obco-słodki zapach Viktorowej pościeli towarzyszył mu przez całą, długą, spokojną noc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie, moi kochani :3 Jak dobrze, że znów jesteśmy w komplecie - ja, wy, no i oczywiście nasze dwa kochane gołąbki, które na nowo mogą gruchać do woli, choć tym razem głównie po rosyjsku. Mogę to nazwać swoim małym fetyszem, ale bardzo lubię sceny lotniskowe (i pewnie dlatego urodziło mi się ich na przestrzeni fanfików dużo za dużo). Tutaj nie chciałam jednak iść w zbytni dramatyzm, dlatego równie szybko popędziliśmy do mieszkania Viktora :) Ciekawe, czy w Waszych wyobrażeniach różni się ono od tego znanego z Codzienności/Pozdrowień? Bo o dziwo - w mojej głowie się różni, nawet jeśli rozplanowaniem jest absolutnie takie samo. Jednocześnie mieszkanie Viktora-architekta wydaje mi się takie... nieco bardziej surowe? Ciut ciemniejsze? Coś w tym stylu. Może to wpływ tego, że Yuuri jeszcze nie zarządził w nim swoich porządków...
> 
> A o ciekawostkach słów kilka:
> 
> \- Tak jak już uprzedzałam w poprzednim rozdziale, porozwodzimy się nieco nad cenami biletów oraz tym, ile teoretycznie pieniędzy ma przy sobie Yuuri. Co do pierwszej kwestii, to bilety lotnicze z Fukuoki do Petersburga przez Seul przy zakupie na kilka dni wcześniej oraz klasie ekonomicznej kosztuje na nasze ok. 7-8 tysięcy złotych. No piechotą nie chodzi taka kasa, szczególnie że jest to ok. miesięczna pensja Yuuriego. Automatycznie przechodząc do kwestii oszczędności, które będą ważne również potem - u Japończyków średnia krajowa zarobków waha się w okolicach 10 tysięcy złotych (dane na rok 2016). Yuuri pracując w rodzinnej kwiaciarni może zarabiać ciutkę mniej choćby z tego względu, że to własny biznes i odchodzą mu takie rzeczy jak czynsz czy gotowanie. Niemniej te 7-8 tysięcy powinien zarabiać. Jednocześnie skoro nie ma jakichś drogich hobby i dokarmia się u Hiroko, można założyć, że sporo ma odłożone - no niech skapuje te tysiąc-dwa miesięcznie, to jakieś dwadzieścia pięć w zapasie może mieć. Należy jednocześnie pamiętać, że życie w Japonii jest drogie, więc to, co na nasze standardy jest spoko zarobkami, tam jest średniawe.  
> ALE. Podpowiem, że w Rosji nie jest tak źle (a kto jest ciekawy, niech sprawdzi chociażby przeliczniki cen jedzenia, może się przydać na kolejne rozdziały) ;)
> 
> \- Co mi się nie do końca zmieściło, a co całkiem fajnie wiedzieć - na wielogodzinne rejsy samolotowe pasażerowie dostają w pakiecie kocyk, picie w nieograniczonych ilościach oraz dwa posiłki (jeden w stylu kraju, z którego się startuje, drugi jak kraj docelowy). Znajoma ma takie doświadczenia z China Airlines, więc sądzę, że Korean Air powinien mieć przynajmniej podobnie.
> 
> \- Tru story samolotowe, na bazie którego Yuuri niemiłe doświadczenia: lecąc do Bratysławy lot zaliczył półtoragodzinne opóźnienie, o którym na szczęście wiedziałam od rana. Nic się więc tym nie zaniepokoiłam i sam start odbył się już bez problemów. Na kilkanaście minut przed lądowaniem kapitan statku zdecydował się jednak przez szumiące radio "przeprosić nas za sytuację... zapewnić, że zrobią wszystko, żeby bezpiecznie wylądować..." i cośtam cośtam słabym angielskim. Dodając do tego dość mało łagodne manewry już po ogłoszeniu, przez kilka minut byłam przekonana, że będziemy lądować awaryjnie - a okazało się, że to były tylko przeprosiny za opóźnienie sprzed startu i nic złego się nie wydarzyło.  
> Wspieramy, Yuuri, wspieramy.
> 
> \- Google Maps zafundowało mi wycieczkę od portu lotniczego do okolic Jubileuszowego Pałacu (lodowiska), więc opisy miejsc również nie są przypadkowe. I w ogóle to było niesamowicie pouczające, jak różny potrafi być Petersburg z różnych stron. I jak wielkie tam są ulice.
> 
>  
> 
> Chłopcy bezpiecznie wylądowali i ułożyli się w łóżeczkach, za to w kolejnym rozdziale dowiemy się, czy Viktor kupi sobie hamak, czy raczej łóżko turystyczne? A może... ale tylko może... będzie spał na posłaniu Makkachina? O tym i innych, słodkich perypetiach przeczytacie już niebawem. Wiem, że się nie zawiedziecie :3
> 
> A póki co - trzymajcie się i wszystkiego najkwiatuszkowszego!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	31. Ranne (nie)zapominajki

***

Yuuri, wiedziony sennym odruchem, poruszył palcami prawej stopy, po czym powoli otworzył oczy, dochodząc do prostego, acz niezaprzeczalnego wniosku, że wciąż było ciemno. Tylko czy ciemno z powodu nocy, czy też dlatego, bo tak dobrze zaciągnął rolety, że słońce nie umiało się przez nie przedostać? Że już nie wspominał nawet o tym, że z tego powodu stanął przed prawdziwie filozoficznym wyborem - spać albo nie spać? Oto jest pytanie... Rozwiać te wątpliwości mógł jednak zwykły zegar w komórce, dlatego Yuuri ziewnął przeciągle, przewrócił się na lewy bok i zmusił się, by odszukać pozostawiony gdzieś obok poduszki telefon. Dłoń kwiaciarza niczym Rąsia z rodziny Addamsów zaczęła pełznąć przez materac, dokładnie przeczesując otoczony kołdrą teren. Mac, mac, mac, mac. Mac, mac. Mac. Mac? Ilość klepnięć, która zwykle w zupełności wystarczała, aby zlokalizować nawet najbardziej uparty smartfon, tym razem okazała się zbyt mała, dlatego nieco rozbudzony Yuuri zmarszczył brwi i zaczął wyciągać się nieco dalej w bok. Swoją drogą czy to łóżko zawsze było takie duże? A może przez przypadek położył się wszerz zamiast wzdłuż? Nie, nie, to niemożliwe, przecież nogi by mu dyndały albo głowa wbiła się w ścianę. Już prędzej obstawiałby, że komórka wpadła mu za zagłówek i dlatego...

Pat, pat, pat. Yuuri drgnął, gdy jego ręka natrafił na coś ciepłego i gładkiego. Wrażenie było na tyle niespodziewane, że w pierwszym odruchu szybko wycofał dłoń, ale po kilku sekundach, w ciągu których nic się na niego nie rzuciło ani nie zjadło mu kończyny, ostrożnie przysunął rękę i położył ją z powrotem na nieznanym obiekcie, powoli gładząc jego powierzchnię. To na pewno nie była komórka. Ani poduszka. Ani ściana. Ani nawet oparcie krzesła, gdyby nagle okazało się, że pomylił kierunki świata i położył się do swojego łóżka odwrotnie, głową w miejsce nóg. Spoczywająca na materacu rzecz o wiele bardziej przypominała... skórę...?

Wtedy dwie rzeczy stały się praktycznie jednocześnie - skóropodobne coś poruszyło się i zbliżyło się do Yuuriego, zarzucając mu rękę wokół pasa, natomiast kwiaciarz w końcu przypomniał sobie, że wcale nie spał w Hasetsu na swoim półtoraosobowym łóżku, a przeszło siedem tysięcy kilometrów dalej.

W Petersburgu.

\- Vi-Viktor?! - jęknął, rozpoznając w tajemniczym obiekcie swojego chłopaka, który w niewytłumaczalny sposób pojawił się w tym samym łóżku co on, chociaż wcześniej zapowiadał, że będzie biwakować w pokoju dziennym. Jednocześnie na dźwięk własnego imienia architekt przeciągnął się i jeszcze mocniej przywarł do zdrętwiałego Japończyka.

\- Mmm... mm? Yuuri? - zauważył Viktor, po czym nachylił się i pocałował go na ślepo w miejsce nad prawą brwią. - Dzień dobry, _zolotsye_. Jak miło, że tutaj wpadłeś.

\- Ja wpadłem? - powtórzył, próbując odsunąć od siebie Viktora, ale z przerażeniem skonstatował, że nie miał nawet gdzie położyć dłoni, bo wszystko było całkowicie odsłonięte: ramiona, tors, brzuch... Boże drogi, czy oni robili w nocy coś... coś niewłaściwego?! - Przecież miałeś spać na kanapie!

\- Taaak? A co to jest to tutaj pode mną? - zapytał bezwiednie Viktor.

\- No raczej nie kanapa!

Po tej dramatycznie rzuconej uwadze Viktor wyraźnie się zreflektował, bo poruszył się nieco przytomniej, wycofał się znad Yuuriego, aż wreszcie sięgnął do lampki nocnej i włączył łagodne, nastrojowe, pomarańczowe światło. No tak, tylko że to wcale nie była taka dobra decyzja... Znaczy, prawie nie była, ponieważ okazało się, że zegar stojący na stoliku nocnym wskazywał całkiem sensowną jak na wstawanie ósmą czterdzieści rano, jednak to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o pozytywy. Bo jakby ostatnich niespodzianek było mało, kwiaciarza powitał widok siedzącego, półnagiego, rosyjskiego architekta, którego górna połowa ciała wysuwała się nonszalancko spod kołdry, zupełnie jakby był modelem pozującym przed studentami akademii sztuk pięknych. A chociaż pan prezes Nikiforov nie był żadnym zapalonym sportowcem, to i tak nie dało się ukryć, że jego apetyczna klatka piersiowa prezentowała się nader korzystnie (co Yuuri miał już okazję sprawdzić - także organoleptycznie - w czasie jednego, deszczowego spaceru), a nieco niżej można się było doliczyć co najmniej dwóch żeberek wyrobionych mięśni brzucha. Właśnie - co najmniej dwóch, bo kto wie, co kryło się dalej. Podsumowując: rozebrany Viktor był tak atrakcyjny, że aż dech zapierało, więc nic dziwnego, że niebezpieczne wydawało się już samo to, że ktoś taki siedział kilkadziesiąt centymetrów dalej. Wspominanie przy tej okazji o dzikich domysłach rodzących się w głowie kwiaciarza na temat tego, co też mogło wydarzyć się w nocy, skoro mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał, lepiej już było pominąć...

\- Ach, no faktycznie - przyznał na głos Viktor, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby to nie obecność Yuuriego była tutaj ostatecznym dowodem na pomyłkę, ale dopiero widok komody, ścian ozdobionych ładnymi szkicami roślin oraz szafki nocnej. - Pamiętam, że wychodziłem w nocy do toalety i... i wygląda na to, że odruchowo wróciłem tutaj zamiast do salonu.

\- No tak, rozumiem. - Yuuri uciekł spojrzeniem w przeciwną stronę, żeby zamiast na usta Viktora nie zacząć przypadkiem patrzeć na inne, nie mniej ciekawe elementy architektury... ten... ludzkiego ciała. - Chociaż to zdecydowanie nie jest widok, jakiego spodziewałem się zaraz po pobudce. W sensie... bo to oczywiście nie tak, że się ciebie wstydzę, ale...

\- Ach, że o to chodzi? - spostrzegł Viktor, po czym Katsuki usłyszał szelest materiału oraz delikatne skrzypienie uginającego się materaca. Nie wiedział jednak, do czego architekt odnosił się w swoich lakonicznych słowach, dlatego zaryzykował i ostrożnie zerknął w lewo. Okazało się, że Viktor zrozumiał aluzję i tak bardzo wpełzł pod kołdrę, że spod niej wystawała obecnie jedynie głowa oraz dłonie trzymające krawędź poszewki. W takiej pozycji ucieleśnienie seksapilu wyglądało niewinnie niczym dziecko, które oczekiwało obiecanej bajki na dobranoc. - Wybacz, tak mi się po prostu najwygodniej śpi. No i to wcale nie tak, że jestem jakimś domowym ekshibicjonistą. Przecież mam na sobie majtki. Żeby nie było.

Yuuri rozluźnił spięte ramiona i uśmiechnął się polubownie. Wariat... Ale wariat w całkiem miłym tego określenia znaczeniu. Jak dobrze było go mieć znów przy sobie - czy to w pidżamie, czy już nawet bez niej.

\- W porządku, w porządku. W końcu to twój dom i możesz w nim robić co ci się podoba. Ja tu jestem tylko gościem - przyznał Yuuri, przechylając głowę na bok. Zdążył zapomnieć, jak łatwo i niezobowiązująco rozmawiało się z Viktorem. - Tylko trochę boję się pomyśleć, co by było, gdybym spał na drugiej połowie. Przecież mógłbyś się na mnie niechcący położyć.

Na ustach Rosjanina zakwitło znajome, niewidziane od dwóch dni serce.

\- W sumie... ten scenariusz możemy przećwiczyć choćby zaraz.

Kwiaciarz nie zdążył pisnąć nawet jednej sylaby, kiedy architekt niczym pantera wysunął się spod pościeli, otoczył go rękami wokół piersi i przygarnął do siebie, ni to turlając się po materacu, ni to udając dziwną odmianę łóżkowych zapasów. Przez dobrą chwilę para śmiała się bądź wymachiwała bez ładu i składu wszystkimi kończynami, podczas gdy Yuuri starał się wyswobodzić z sideł miłości, ale kiedy zorientował się, że Viktor tylko się z nim droczył i że tak naprawdę był to tylko pretekst, aby na nowo oswoić się z bliskością, Katsuki poddał się i zrewanżował się uściskiem wokół pasa. Wtedy Viktor przestał wierzgać z zawziętością nowo narodzonego źrebięcia, a zamiast tego zatrzymał się na prawym boku i spojrzał z niemym zainteresowaniem na trzymanego chłopaka. _Swojego_ chłopaka.

\- Wiesz, Viktor... Przepraszam, że... - zaczął niespodziewanie Yuuri, jednak palec położony na ustach równie szybko zatrzymał kolejne słowa.

\- O, nie, nie, nie. W tym mieszkaniu panują inne zasady, a jedna z najważniejszych głosi, że zabrania się kwiatuszkom nadużywania słowa "przepraszam" - zakomenderował Viktor, po czym przeniósł rękę sprzed twarzy na głowę ukochanego, by pogładzić go po rozczochranych włosach. - Wymyśl coś innego. Na pewno potrafisz.

\- Znaczy... ja... - Yuuri zawahał się nad nową odpowiedzią. Niby dobrze znał to słowo, niby było jednym z pierwszych, od jakich każde dziecko rozpoczynało naukę angielskiego, jednak nie zawsze z łatwością przychodziło mu na język. - ...dziękuję.

\- Widzisz? Od razu lepiej. - Viktor uśmiechnął się i musnął nosem nos Yuuriego na podobieństwo okazującego uczucia Eskimosa. - A czy zdołam się dowiedzieć, słońce ty moje, za co tak konkretnie mi dziękujesz? Najlepsze atrakcje wciąż mamy jeszcze przed sobą, więc jestem tym bardziej ciekaw, czym mogłem u ciebie zaplusować.

\- Tym, że pozwoliłeś mi tutaj spać - wyjaśnił Yuuri. Niewinne pieszczoty okazały się prawdziwym syropem klonowym kojącym wszelki niepokój nieśmiałego Japończyka, dlatego zdecydował się on pójść odrobinę dalej w swoich wyznaniach. - I jak tak sobie o tym myślę... to w sumie nie jest mi tutaj źle. W sensie że razem. Z tobą. Jednocześnie. Więc jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, bo mnie chyba nie przeszkadza jakoś mocno, to kolejnej nocy też możemy-

\- Yuuri! - Gdyby Viktor już nie trzymał kwiaciarza, to z pewnością natychmiast porwałby go w objęcia, a tak mógł jedynie przycisnąć policzek do czarnej grzywki i zawołać uradowanym głosem: - Jak miałoby mi przeszkadzać? Przecież właśnie uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi!

Serce Yuuriego zaczęło pospiesznie uderzać o klatkę piersiową niczym skrzydełka uwięzionego kolibra, co zważywszy na dość intymną sytuację wcale nie było aż takie niespodziewane, ale co dziwniejsze... w tym samym momencie poczuł również bicie serca Viktora. Tak, poczuł je. Mocne, szybkie - o ile nie szybsze niż to kwiaciarza - i bardzo, bardzo bliskie. Do tej pory Yuuriemu wydawało się, że tylko on tu panikował na każdy nowy gest czy deklarację, ale wychodziło na to, że równie mocno przeżywał to sam Viktor. Więc chyba nie mieli się czego obawiać w kwestii tego, że nieopatrznie przekroczą jakąś granicę, jeśli sama myśl wzbudzała podobne emocje.

Kiedy Viktor wyściskał Yuuriego chyba z każdej możliwej strony, mężczyźni podjęli zgodną decyzję, że równie dobrze mogą przenieść się z czułościami do dalszej części apartamentu, a konkretnie do kuchni, gdzie mieli się zająć przygotowywaniem śniadania. W międzyczasie Viktor skoczył jeszcze do garderoby, żeby, jak to tajemniczo określił: "nie kusić losu i nie namawiać Yuuriego do pożerania czegokolwiek innego niż jedzenie", po czym ubrani oraz umyci zakochani ruszyli szukać szczęścia w okolicach piekarnika oraz chlebaka.

Właściwie to Katsuki bywał już w mieszkaniu Nikiforova, które ten drugi wynajmował od Minako - regularnie wpadał tam na herbatę, gdy wracali zmęczeni po spacerach, ewentualnie zaglądał do architekta, gdy mama dawała nadwyżkę obiadu pod pretekstem, że "Vicchan pewnie nie ma czasu sobie gotować, więc leć, zanieś mu". Zawsze jednak odwiedzał go na co najwyżej godzinę bądź dwie... może z raz na prawie cztery, kiedy zasiedzieli się przy filmie. Nigdy jednak na cały dzień, a poranek nie istniał nawet w strefie marzeń. Nietrudno było więc odgadnąć, że Yuuri nie miał nigdy okazji zobaczyć, jak Viktor tak po prostu krząta się po mieszkaniu, jak sprawdza, co ma w lodówce i ile z tych rzeczy jest już przeterminowanych, jak wyskakuje na kwadrans do sklepu po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i wreszcie jak wraca z pełną reklamówką, jakby co najmniej chciał zadowolić posiłkiem samego cara (znaczy prezydenta, pamiętaj o prezydencie!), a nie tylko mało wymagającego Japończyka. Na szczęście to, co Yuuri widział i czego doświadczał teraz, wynagradzało mu wcześniejsze braki z nawiązką. No, pomijając mały rozgardiasz, który wytworzył się, gdy architekt chciał jednocześnie parzyć kawę, rozbijać jajka do miseczki i flirtować z usadzonym przy stole kwiaciarzem.

\- To jak? Wiesz już, co zjadłbyś na śniadanie? Chcesz owsiankę? Kanapki? Jajecznicę? - pytał Viktor, siłując się z wieczkiem nowego opakowania kawy. - Onigiri? - dorzucił nieco bardziej nerwowo.

\- Wystarczy po prostu sok i jakieś tosty, ale... - Yuuri zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do zasapanego mężczyzny. - Poczekaj, pomogę ci.

Yuuri przejął od Viktora słoik, zdjął wiszącą na drzwiczkach piekarnika ścierkę, po czym w niecałe dwie sekundy otworzył z jej pomocą problematyczne opakowanie, pobijając tym samym swój nieoficjalny rekord w siłowaniu się z zakrętkami na czas. No ale z drugiej strony korki od preparatów do roślin to była jednak zupełnie inna liga, miały ochronę przeciwko dzieciom i tak dalej...

Tymczasem kwiaciarz delikatnie, acz wyraźnie zepchnął architekta biodrem na bok i zajął się przygotowywaniem kawy w ekspresie, okazjonalnie pytając Viktora o to, co znaczyły cyrylicowe hieroglify umieszczone przy przyciskach. Kiedy już rozszyfrował odpowiednie funkcje, Katsuki zajął się wlewaniem mleka i podstawianiem filiżanek pod dozownik, przez co Nikiforov musiał skapitulować i w całości zająć się smarowaniem chleba tostowego, który potem lądował w opiekaczu. W ten sposób w jakieś dziesięć minut zdołali wspólnymi siłami przyrządzić śniadanie dla dwojga... choć mało brakowało, a Viktor sięgnąłby jeszcze pod zlew po saszetkę karmy dla Makkachina, gdyby Yuuri go nie powstrzymał i nie pokręcił głową, że przecież pudel zajmował się innymi smakołykami w zupełnie innej części świata.

\- Masz bardzo ładną kuchnię - przyznał Yuuri, kiedy już zasiedli przy stole, a wszystkie talerze, słoiki z dżemem oraz kubki z kawą wylądowały na odpowiednich, bezkolizyjnych dla siebie pozycjach. - Lubisz gotować?

\- Właściwie chyba nie do końca - wyznał Viktor, z prawdziwie artystyczną pasją nakładając sobie warstwę dżemu porzeczkowego na przypieczonego tosta. Po maźnięciu łyżeczką owocowa masa wyglądała niczym ciemna, zastygła w ruchu fala, która obmywała zbrązowiały brzeg plaży. - Do tej pory robiłem sobie tylko śniadania i ewentualnie małe kolacje, ale to głównie dlatego, bo Makkachin był zdezorientowany i nie jadł, jeśli ja nie jadłem.

\- A. Aha. Rozumiem.

Yuuri dyplomatycznie zamilkł i upił łyk kawy z intensywnie zielonego kubka, dość mocno rozmyślając nad ostatnimi słowami Viktora. Chyba tak właśnie żyli bogaci ludzie. Mogli pozwolić sobie na posiadanie dużych kuchni oraz wszelkiego, nawet najbardziej fikuśnego sprzętu i jednocześnie z niego nie korzystali, bo jedli w drogich restauracjach na mieście. W sumie to było na swój sposób smutne - mieć, ale tak naprawdę nie mieć...

\- Tylko żebyś sobie nie pomyślał, że o siebie nie dbałem! Po prostu dużo przesiadywałem w biurze, więc głównie jadłem w tamtejszym bufecie. Obiady mają palce lizać - niespodziewanie dopowiedział Viktor, a gdy Yuuri zwrócił oczy ku architektowi, na głowie kwiaciarza wylądowała ciepła dłoń. - Ale jak tak sobie o tym teraz myślę, to wydaje mi się, że jeśli tylko mógłbym gotować dla kogoś, to z pewnością pokochałbym to całym sercem.

\- Jesteś zmienny jak słonecznik w pogodny dzień - odparł Yuuri, rozpogadzając się odrobinę.

\- No wiesz co? Ja się tylko dostosowuję!

Zabawnie wydęte policzki Viktora, przypominające Phichitowego Brązika, opchanego marchewką do granic przepustowości małego pyszczka sprawiły, że kąciki ust Yuuriego najpierw nerwowo drgnęły, po czym zniknęły za dłonią, gdy kwiaciarz próbował okiełznać wesołość. Nie udało się, ale za to wkrótce do zduszonego, japońskiego śmiechu dołączył również rosyjski chichot, podszyty bardziej dumą niż zniechęceniem, że poprzednie słowa zostały obrócone w zgrabny żart.

\- A co udało ci się zrobić przez te dwa dni? - dopytał Yuuri, kiedy atmosfera już nieco się uspokoiła, za to z talerza zniknęły kolejne trzy tosty. - Byłeś już w firmie?

\- Ta. Dawno nie widziałem tak purpurowego staruszka jak wtedy, kiedy stanąłem w drzwiach jego gabinetu i zawołałem " _Ohayo, Yakov-san! Hisashiburi!_ ". Przypominał dojrzałego Cortlanda... W sensie taką odmianę jabłek - wyjaśnił architekt, spokojnie popijając latte.

\- I... jak wyszło?

Viktor odstawił kubek, spojrzał w stronę okna i wzruszył ramionami.

\- W sumie nie było tak źle jak się spodziewałem. Na pewno warto było zobaczyć miny co poniektórych kierowników. Wyglądali jakby ducha zobaczyli. A co do poważnych rzeczy... Razem z Milą udało mi się ustawić parę rozmów kwalifikacyjnych na przyszły tydzień, bo akurat mieliśmy w bazie kilka całkiem obiecujących CV, natomiast co do Georgija to mam plan, żeby rozmiękczyć go jutro bruderszaftem i zapoznać z jakimiś miłymi szefowymi innych filii - zreferował, po czym uniósł lekko brwi i spojrzał z uwagą na Katsukiego. - A, właśnie, Yuuri. Jutro wieczorem mam ważną imprezę firmową w kwestii podsumowaniem półrocza, więc wrócę późno w nocy. Przepraszam, że wyskakuję z tym tak nagle, bo w ogóle to chętnie bym cię ze sobą zabrał, tyle że to dość zamknięte spotkanie, więc...

\- W porządku, rozumiem - wciął się Yuuri, machając pojednawczo rękami. - Zresztą i tak bym ci odmówił. Raczej nie czułbym się pewnie w tak ekskluzywnym towarzystwie, dlatego nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli pobędę w domu sam.

\- Według mnie to raczej oni nie dorastaliby do pięt tobie. - Viktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo i uśmiechnął się praktycznie całym sobą. - Ale nic straconego. W ramach rekompensaty za to, że jutro będę zajęty, cały dzisiejszy dzień spędzimy razem. O, i jeszcze wybierzemy się do Nikolaja i Jurija. Co ty na to?

\- Juri... - Rosyjski akcent położony na imieniu Katsukiego przez dobrą chwilę brzmiał dziwnie obco, aż wreszcie odpowiednia szufladka pamięci odsłoniła swoje zasoby przed kwiaciarzem. - Że twojego siostrzeńca?! I że ja?

\- Jak najbardziej. To chyba sprawiedliwe, że skoro ja poznałem twoją rodzinę, to teraz czas na to, żebyś ty spotkał się z moją?

Yuuri miał ochotę tak mocno potrząsnąć głową, że kto wie, czy nie zakręciłaby się niczym bączek na równym asfalcie, ale zdołał się jakoś powstrzymać przed zbyt nerwową reakcją. W zamian wysilił się, by spokojnie wyjaśnić:

\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, naprawdę. Właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko temu w dłuższej perspektywie... Tylko że ja tu dopiero co przyjechałem! A przecież jest jakaś różnica między oficjalnym poznaniem rodziny po trzech tygodniach regularnych odwiedzin w kwiaciarni, a spotkaniem ich z marszu po... zaraz, zapowiedziałeś się chociaż?

\- Właściwie to jeszcze nie, ale dobrze, że przypominasz. - Viktor wyciągnął komórkę, zabierając się do przeszukiwania spisu kontaktów. - Co ty na to, żeby wpaść do nich na obiad? Mówię ci, pirożki Nikolaja są grzechu warte. Nie zawiedziesz się.

Może to było tylko takie wrażenie, może coś źle zapamiętał, ale Yuuriemu wydawało się, że mówienie do Viktora nie było nawet jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę - to było bardziej jak rzucanie kwiatów pod stopy orszaku na jakiejś paradzie lub jak woda na młyn. Kwiaciarz ne miał więc praktycznie żadnego wpływu na to, że architekt praktycznie zaraz wysłał sms z zapowiedzią wizyty czy że kilka minut później dostali wiadomość zwrotną, że rodzina Plisetskych serdecznie zaprasza w swoje skromne progi. Pozostało mu już tylko jedno.

Musiał zaufać Viktorowi - musiał wierzyć, że trzecia wojna światowa nie rozpęta się w Rosji z jego powodu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry po raz trzydziesty pierwszy w Kwiaciarni! Jak wielu z Was mogło życzyć sobie oraz chłopakom, pierwsza noc w Petersburgu miała swój nieoczekiwany finał z rana, dzięki czemu Viktor i Yuuri poczuli się trochę jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. A to jeszcze nie koniec perypetii, bo teraz czeka ich wizyta u teścio... znaczy, u siostrzeńca, który na pewno nie zawaha się wygłosić swojej opinii na temat wuja oraz jego życiowych wyborów.
> 
> A póki co...
> 
> \- W Petersburgu panują właśnie (według akcji, oczywiście) petersburskie noce, dlatego wskazane było, żeby zaopatrzyć okna mieszkania w super-szczelne rolety. Stąd właśnie ciemność w sypialni o siódmej czterdzieści rano.
> 
> \- Językowych zawiłości nie było praktycznie wcale poza jednym, Viktorowym:  
> hisashiburi - dawno się nie widzieliśmy/kopę lat
> 
>  
> 
> Jak można się spodziewać, w kolejną środę odwiedzimy Nikolaja i Jurija, którzy wiedzą co prawda o wizycie, ale czy aby na pewno zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że razem z marnotrawnym Viktorem wpadnie do nich również jego chłopak? Czy dojdzie do szoku kulturowego? Czy zupa okaże się za słona, a pirożki zbyt gorące? Dowiecie się w kolejnym rozdziale :)
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	32. Drzewo genealogiczne

***

\- Wiesz co, Yuuri? Bo tak sobie teraz myślę i myślę... i chyba powinienem cię uprzedzić przed jedną sprawą - Viktor, który szedł razem z Yuurim wąską uliczką Tuczkowa, zmierzając w odwiedziny do siostrzeńca, spojrzał nostalgicznie w niebo. W tym samym momencie po ramionach Katsukiego przebiegł zimny dreszcz. No tak. Chodnik w odległości może pięciu minut od rodowej posiadłości państwa Plisetskych był idealnym miejscem na to, żeby uświadamiać ukochanego (swoją drogą i tak już znerwicowanego niczym królik przed badaniem) w temacie jakiegoś ważnego zwyczaju, którego niedopełnienie okryje całą Japonię i okolice wieczystą hańbą. Ostatnio życie wprost uwielbiało sprawdzać na różne, wymyślne sposoby, jak bardzo Yuuri kochał Viktora, a sądząc po tym, że kwiaciarz wciąż jeszcze nie uciekł od niego z krzykiem: to tak, bardzo. - Jurij... trochę źle to wszystko zniósł.

\- Ale że co? Twój przyjazd? - próbował odgadnąć, jednak Viktor zaraz się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Raczej wyjazd - poprawił. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o jego matce, a mojej siostrze? No właśnie. Wygląda na to, że mój pobyt w Japonii nie został zbyt dobrze odebrany. Oczywiście gdybym tylko uprzedził go z zawczasu, że to potrwa jakieś trzy miesiące czy coś koło tego, to nie byłoby praktycznie żadnego problemu, ale w tej sytuacji...

\- ...poczuł się tak, jakby zdradził go kolejny członek rodziny?

Architekt zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie no, nie używałbym aż tak wielkich słów. W końcu regularnie kontaktowałem się z dziadkiem i pytałem, jak sobie radzą, a i sam Jurij też czasami wysyłał mi mejle... Raz na dwa... albo na trzy... hm... tygodnie? - Viktor zawiesił głos, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie... Właśnie z tego powodu bardzo by mi zależało, żebyście się poznali i ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Jestem święcie przekonany, że kiedy Jurij zobaczy, jak miłym i wrażliwym człowiekiem jesteś, to zrozumie, dlaczego wyjazd do Japonii tak mi się przeciągnął.

Yuuri obrócił głowę i wstrzymał oddech, nie chcąc pokazać Viktorowi, że przez to z pozoru niewinne wyjaśnienie zaczął stresować się jakieś dziesięć razy bardziej niż przed chwilą. No bo _musiał_ go do siebie przekonać, prawda? "Znienawidzi mnie. Mam to jak w banku."

Jedyne, co działało na korzyść kwiaciarza, to panująca w Rosji łagodna pogoda, choć musiał jednocześnie przyznać, że była dość nietypowa jak na wczesny lipiec - świeciło jasne słońce, któremu towarzyszyły duże, mlecznobiałe nimbusy, jakkolwiek powietrze wydawało się wyjątkowo rześkie. O wiele bardziej przypominało to wiosnę, która aż zachęcała do tego, żeby wyjść i pospacerować po jakimś parku bądź lesie, ewentualnie ogrodach... gdyby nie ten drobny szczegół, że w Petersburgu było przeraźliwie mało zieleni. W sensie w porównaniu z Hasetsu, oczywiście, bo przecież Yuuri starał się zestawić ze sobą wymierającą wioskę z miastem, które swego czasu piastowało zaszczytny tytuł stolicy państwa. Dodatkowo wszystko było tu ogromne i to właśnie w tym punkcie mogła się kryć największa różnica między Petersburgiem a choćby takim Kioto czy nawet Fukuoką. W rosyjskim mieście ulice były szerokie, budynki wysokie i wielopiętrowe, wszędzie krążyły setki samochodów, a o domach jednorodzinnych nie było nawet co marzyć. Rzecz kompletnie nie do pomyślenia w Japonii...

\- O. I jesteśmy na miejscu.

Wewnętrzny wywód Yuuriego przerwało oznajmienie Viktora oraz położona na ramieniu dłoń, która zatrzymała go przed mijanym budynkiem. Wtedy oczom kwiaciarza ukazała się jedna w wielu znajdujących się na tej ulicy kamieniczek, na swój sposób podobnych do apartamentowca Viktora, tyle że ta tutaj była mniejsza, węższa, starsza i mniej biała, a bardziej beżowobura od miejsca zamieszkania architekta. No, w porządku, może nieco optymistyczniej - jasnobrązowa. Gmach wciąż miał jednak swój specyficzny urok, co zawdzięczał zadbanemu, ceglanemu frontowi oraz oknom okolonym jasnoszarymi, tynkowymi zdobieniami. Viktor zdradził w przelocie, że to chodziło o taki tani odpowiednik tradycyjnych, rosyjskich "nalichników", które można było zobaczyć na wokół wiejskich okien, ale tamte należały do prawdziwych dzieł sztuki, a to widoczne przed nimi było "Ee... takie sobie".

Na parterze kamieniczki, tak samo zresztą jak i w większości budynków na tej ulicy, znajdowały się sklepy, z czego w szyldzie "аптека" Yuuri rozpoznał aptekę (w rozwiązaniu zagadki pomógł mu plakat z kaszlącym dzieckiem i matką nalewającą na łyżeczkę porcję syropu), natomiast znak "нотариус", wskazujący strzałką na łukowatą bramę po prawej, pozostał dla niego niewiadomą. Właśnie w tym kierunku podążył również Viktor.

\- Tędy wchodzi się do mieszkań - podpowiedział.

Viktor przeprowadził Yuuriego przez bramę, wyszli na coś w rodzaju małego podwórza, ulokowanego między zestawionymi ze sobą budynkami, i wreszcie wkroczyli do jednej z klatek schodowych, tej znajdującej się zaraz po lewej stronie. Kamienica była niska, bo trzypiętrowa (nie licząc parteru ze sklepami), więc windy tu nie uświadczyli, ale i tak nie było to jakieś szczególnie wyczerpujące przeżycie, bo wystarczyło dotrzeć na drugie piętro.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął pospiesznie Yuuri, kiedy architekt przystanął przed białymi, prostymi drzwiami oznaczonymi numerem "5" i już sięgał do dzwonka ulokowanego na ścianie obok. - A czy powinienem zrobić coś specjalnego na powitanie? Pokłonić się? Może przyklęknąć?

\- Szczerze? - Viktor posłał mu przez ramię uspokajający uśmiech i zanim kwiaciarz zdążył zareagować albo chociaż przygładzić sobie włosy, Rosjanin zbliżył palec do przycisku. - Zachowywać się naturalnie. Wtedy z pewnością wszystkich oczarujesz.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim zza drzwi dało się usłyszeć powolne, przytłumione kroki, aż wreszcie zamek zachrobotał i w wejściu do mieszkania pojawił się jego główny pan i rezydent.

- _Kolya!_ \- zawołał radośnie Viktor na widok gospodarza.

\- _Vitya!_ \- Sędziwy, przeszło sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna o przyprószonych siwizną włosach oraz wydatnym zaroście rozłożył szeroko ramiona, po czym przystąpił krok w stronę architekta i uściskał go ciepło. Viktor odwzajemnił przyjacielski gest, za to pan Nikolaj (jak to wydedukował Yuuri) poklepał mężczyznę po plecach, aż echo zadudniło w dwudziestosiedmioletnich płucach. - _Praszlo mnoga wremeni! Rad snowa tiebia widziet... o, a eta kto?_

Małe, przypominające ciemne paciorki oczy staruszka przeniosły się na stojącego za Viktorem Japończyka i zlustrowały go praktycznie od stóp do głów. Yuuri przełknął ślinę. Poczuł się jak na odpowiedzi ustnej z literatury, tyle że tutejszy egzaminator porozumiewał się w kompletnie nieznanym mu narzeczu.

\- _Mi-mienia zawód_ _Yuuri_. - Mimo to kwiaciarz podświadomie wyczuł, że mówią o nim, dlatego skłonił się i najmniej drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem powiedział tak, jak nauczył go tego Viktor: - _Pri... priwiet._

 _\- Hahaha! Kak i moj wnuk!_ \- wyznał wesoło gospodarz, po czym zerknął na architekta. - _Vitya, a szto ty takoj tichij? Skażi szto-nibudz. Eta wasz drug?_

\- _Nu znajesz, Kolya._ \- Viktor odsunął się od starego Rosjanina i uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu lekko pochylonego Yuuriego. - _On toże moj drug, no szto ważnieje... On dla mienia samyj ważnyj cieławiek w mirie._

 _\- Aaa... panimaju..._ \- mruknął tajemniczo, po czym wycofał się do środka mieszkania i skinął w swoją stronę. - Wchodźcie. Akurat kończę obiad, więc na razie zrobię wam herbaty.

\- To pan zna angielski? - zdziwił się Yuuri, przepuszczony w progu przez Viktora.

\- Wnuk się uczy, a ja od zawsze pomagam mu w lekcjach. Coś liznąłem. Wykładu może nie zrobię, ale jak będziemy wolno rozmawiać, to zrozumiem. - Gdy Yuuri mijał starszego mężczyznę, ten wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. - Mów mi Nikolaj.

\- Yuuri - odparł mechanicznie kwiaciarz, ściskając rękę, jednak zaraz czubki jego uszu zrobiły się purpurowe. - Ach, przecież pan już to wie...

Nikolaj i Viktor zaśmiali się serdecznie, zapewniając, że lepiej przedstawić się o jeden raz za dużo niż za mało, po czym cała trójka zaopatrzona w miękkie kapcie ruszyła w głąb mieszkania, aż do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Yuuri doceniał, że obaj Rosjanie starali się mówić w jego obecności po angielsku, ale że nie wszystkie wypowiedzi były z nim związane (jak chociażby pytania o zdrowie pana Nikolaja czy sprawa imprezy w "Stammi"), dlatego szedł dwa kroki z tyłu, nienachalnie podziwiając nowe miejsce. Oczywiście jeśli przyrównało się to do apartamentu Viktora czy nawet domu Katsukich, to mieszkanie Plisetskych miało wyraźnie mniejszy metraż, ale absolutnie nie można tu było mówić o ciasnocie. Z drugiej strony natłok bibelotów sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby przestrzeni było znacznie mniej niż się początkowo zakładało. Tu stał wieszak zapełniony płaszczami i parasolami, tam wepchnięto szafkę na buty, gdzie indziej czekały regały zapchane książkami bądź masywne, ale przez to wygodne fotele... Całe to miejsce zdawało się żyć razem z ich właścicielami, nawet jeśli był to tylko starszy pan i jego wnuk.

Klapanie o parkiet zmieniło się w klapanie o płytki, dlatego Yuuri odwrócił wzrok od mijanego salonu (chociaż może to był tak naprawdę pokój seniora?) i zauważył, że weszli do jadalni. Pierwsze, co go uderzyło, to smakowity zapach piekącego się jedzenia, a drugie...

\- Popatrz, Juraćka! - zaprezentował pan Nikolaj i przesunął się w bok, ukazując oczom siedzącego przy stole wnuka sylwetki dwóch gości. - Spójrz, kto nas odwiedził.

Obie strony były tym przywitaniem chyba na równi zaskoczone - młody Plisetsky, bo najwidoczniej nikt nie uprzedził go przed tym, że razem z Nikiforovem pojawi się również jakiś japoński kwiaciarz, a Yuuri otworzył szerzej oczy, bo do tej pory myślał, że siostrzeniec Viktora był dzieckiem, a nie nastolatkiem. W końcu architekt wspominał, że mama zostawiła go, gdy miał dwa lata, więc... więc chyba...

Ach, no tak. Więc nikt nie mówił, ile czasu minęło od tamtego zdarzenia.

\- Cześć, Jurij. - Jako pierwszy ciszę przerwał Yuuri, który mając w pamięci prośbę Viktora, wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka w przyjaznym geście powitania. W końcu to nie była wina Jurija, że miał tyle lat, ile miał. I w ogóle to nie był żaden problem. Przecież Yuuri miał doświadczenie z Minamim, więc tak właściwie to powinni o wiele łatwiej znaleźć wspólny język. - Jestem...

\- ...świnia.

Yuuri przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Proszę?

\- Wynocha stąd. - Jurij wstał sprzed stołu i posłał Japończykowi tak ostre spojrzenie spod byka, że z pewnością byłoby zdolne zatrzymać całą szarżującą nań korridę. - Spieprzajcie! Ale już!

Po ostatnim okrzyku nastolatek odepchnął kolanami krzesło, w mgnieniu oka wyminął stół, przecisnął się barkiem między stojącymi wokół przejścia mężczyznami i niczym tornado zniknął w korytarzu. Po może dwóch sekundach nerwowego truchtu rozbrzmiał trzask zamykanych drzwi, a potem nastała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć bulgotu gotującej się wody.

\- _On cziasto..._ Znaczy, od kiedy tak ma? - zapytał wreszcie Viktor, spokojnie siadając na najbliższym krześle. Yuuri poszedł za jego przykładem i przycupnął obok. Niby nie stało się nic wielkiego, ot, typowy bunt wieku nastoletniego, ale i tak kolana dość mocno mu zmiękły.

W tym czasie Nikolaj, który przed pokazem możliwości głosowych Jurija zdążył włączyć czajnik z wodą, teraz odetchnął ciężko, podszedł do szafki z naczyniami i wyjął stamtąd potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Od miesiąca? - odpowiedział wreszcie, po czym postawił na stole dwa kubki z herbatą: jeden biały w czerwone kropki przed Viktorem, a drugi z matrioszką przed Yuurim. - Im bardziej przeciągał się twój wyjazd, tym bardziej Jurij był niespokojny, a kiedy usłyszał podczas praktyk w "Stammi", że to prawdopodobnie żadna delegacja i że chodzą plotki, że wyjechałeś w pogoni za miłością, kompletnie przestał o ciebie wypytywać. Zupełnie jak o matkę.

\- A tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, czemu ostatnio nic nie pisał. Myślałem, że to przez wakacje. - Viktor objął dłońmi groszkowy kubek i wbił spojrzenie w unoszącą się nad nim smużkę pary. - Czyli znowu wszystko spaprałem. Dlaczego przestało mnie to dziwić...?

Yuuri sądził trochę podobnie, choć przecież nie był kompletnie bez serca, żeby mówić takie rzeczy na głos, na dodatek przy dziadku "porzuconego" nastolatka. Zresztą, jakie miał prawo pouczać kogoś w sprawie, o której sam tak naprawdę mało co wiedział? Oczywiście był pewien, że Viktor nie chciał zrobić niczego złego i że niesamowicie zależało mu na dobrych kontaktach z siostrzeńcem, ale jednocześnie nie dało się ukryć, że architekt bywał tak krótkowzroczny w swoim zachowaniu, że mógłby regularnie konkurować z wadą wzroku kwiaciarza.

...co jednak wcale nie znaczyło, że Viktor zasługiwał na taki los albo że Yuuri chciał widzieć jego smutną twarz...

\- Przepraszam, gdzie jest toaleta? - zagadnął Japończyk, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

\- Toaleta? A, tak. Jak wyjdziesz na korytarz i pójdziesz do przodu, to znajdziesz takie drzwi z szybką na wysokości oczu - podpowiedział Nikolaj, przysiadając naprzeciwko Viktora. - To te.

Yuuri podziękował i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, zostawiając obu Rosjan na osobności. Nie poszedł jednak do łazienki (zresztą - pytał o drogę, a nie zapowiadał, że z niej skorzysta), ale zbliżył się na palcach do zamkniętych drzwi, za którymi, jeśli dobrze zauważył, skrył się wcześniej nastolatek.

\- Jurij? - zagadnął szeptem, po czym delikatnie zastukał we framugę. - Hej, Jurij, to ja. Yuuri - powtórzył, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i dodał: - Chłopak Viktora.

Coś za drzwiami poruszyło się i jakby nieco zachrobotało, ale nic poza tym. Brak wyraźnego sprzeciwu Yuuri uznał jednak za zgodę na podjęcie negocjacji.

\- Posłuchaj, czy mogę... Czy moglibyśmy na spokojnie... - próbował sformułować myśl, ale uparte milczenie było na tyle deprymujące, że zaraz potrząsnął głową i odetchnął. - Czy mnie rozumiesz?

Odpowiedziały mu szybkie kroki, a potem usłyszał nieco przytłumiony przez drewno głos.

\- Czego tutaj szukasz? - burknął Jurij.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać.

\- Po co? - Z pokoju dobiegło gniewne prychnięcie. - Żeby dostać jakieś pieprzone błogosławieństwo?

\- Żeby wyjaśnić parę rzeczy, bo zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak może dla ciebie wyglądać cała ta sytuacja - poprawił i zbliżył usta do framugi. - Że jest ci przykro, bo Viktor wyjechał bez uprzedzenia i że cię zostawił. Że mogłeś poczuć się tak, jakby to była powtórka z przeszłości albo że to wszystko moja wina. I powiem więcej... tak, masz do tego pełne prawo.

Znów odpowiedziała mu cisza, jednak teraz aura wrogości wydawała się jakby znacznie mniejsza. Yuuri postanowił wykorzystać sprzyjającą sposobność i zaatakować od razu.

\- Ale to zupełnie nie zmienia faktu, że przyszliśmy tu, bo chcieliśmy się z tobą zobaczyć - zaznaczył kwiaciarz, mówiąc nieco pewniej niż przed chwilą. - Viktor często mi o tobie opowiadał. O tym, że lubisz nabijać się z jego czoła, że świetnie znasz się na komputerach albo że jak chcesz, to potrafisz powalić człowieka jednym kopniakiem.

\- No, może raz się zdarzyło... - mruknął niewyraźnie. - Typek przystawiał się do znajomych z klasy, więc nauczyłem go porządku...

Yuuri poczuł jeżące się na karku włoski. "Ta, tylko że ja do tej pory myślałem, że wujcio Viktor ma na myśli siebie po przypadkowym uderzeniu w kostkę przez przedszkolaka, a nie prawdziwego chuligana obezwładnionego przez nastolatka postury jakieś metr sześćdziesiąt."

\- Czyli sam widzisz. A teraz zastanów się... skąd bym o tym wszystkim wiedział, gdyby Viktor sam mi tego nie opowiedział? Jeśli nie myślałby o tobie każdego dnia? - zwrócił uwagę Yuuri. - To proste. Bo nigdy, ale to przenigdy o tobie nie zapomniał. W końcu jesteś jego najlepszym siostrzeńcem.

Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji się spodziewał, ale efekt przerósł jego oczekiwania - nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w przerwie między nimi a framugą błysnęło intensywnie zielone oko.

\- Bo jedynym - zgasił go Jurij, po czym nieoczekiwanie rozchylił skrzydło szerzej i rzucił: - Właź.

Yuuri obejrzał się przez ramię, w kierunku jadalni, zastanawiając się, czy ta "przedłużająca się wizyta w toalecie" nie wywoła jakichś podejrzeń, ale w końcu obrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Kiedy stanął na środku pokoju Jurija, drzwi bezgłośnie się za nim zamknęły... Znaczy, chyba bezgłośnie, bo Yuuri tak bardzo skupił się na otaczającym go widoku, że chyba nie usłyszałby nawet gwizdania czajnika tuż przy uchu. Wszystko z powodu dziesiątek, a kto wie, czy już nie setek obserwujących go oczu. _Kocich oczu_. Patrzyły na niego badawczo i śledziły go z praktycznie każdej strony: wiele z plakatów na ścianach, część ze zdjęć w ramkach, kilka w formie paciorków maskotek, a jedne całkiem żywe, należące do białego kocurka o czarnym pyszczku, leżakującego na wąskim, rozesłanym łóżku.

\- Łał. Naprawdę lubisz koty - przyznał Yuuri, przestępując z nogi na nogę, gdy obracał się dookoła własnej osi.

\- No niemożliwe - zakpił Plisetsky, ale widząc szczery podziw na twarzy Japończyka, potarł nos, po czym wskazał na tygrysa syberyjskiego zajmującego honorowe miejsce na plakacie nad biurkiem. - Ten jest mój ulubiony.

Kwiaciarz pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Dostojny, mrużący ślepia drapieżnik faktycznie wzbudzał niemały respekt, jakkolwiek uwagę kwiaciarza przykuwały bardziej znajdujące się między łapami zwierzęcia kwiaty, przypominające jaskry albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wyglądało to tak, jakby tygrys bronił ich albo pilnował w ramach jakiegoś paktu z Matką Naturą. Niesamowite połączenie.

W międzyczasie Jurij przysiadł na łóżku, dumny z wrażenia, jakie wywarł jego pokój na zagranicznym przybyszu, jednak zadowolenie nie trwało długo. Śledzący go kątem oka Yuuri zauważył, że uśmiech chłopaka stopniowo gasł, aż wreszcie Plisetsky pochylił się i prychnął cicho pod nosem.

\- Ja wiem - wyznał wreszcie zdawkowo. Yuuriemu trudno było odczytać cokolwiek z jego miny, bo nastolatek patrzył w ziemię, a policzki zasłaniały długie blond włosy, jednak słowa, czy raczej emocje za nimi stojące, zdradziły praktycznie wszystko. - Wiem, że Viktor jest inny. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze był przy mnie. Odwiedzał mnie, zabierał na wycieczki, nawet obiecał, że kiedyś będę odpowiadał za szatę graficzną bloga i w ogóle będziemy działać w jednym zespole. Dlatego tak ciężko pracowałem, żeby osiągnąć jego poziom.

Wąskie, blade dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, kiedy Jurij doszedł do kulminacyjnej części wyznania.

\- Ale jednego nie umiem mu wybaczyć - powiedział z zawziętością, którą dało się już słyszeć w jadalni. To była uraza głębsza niż cokolwiek. To był żal, na który nawet Yuuri nie umiał do końca zaradzić. - Zawiódł mnie tak bardzo, że nie chcę go widzieć na oczy...

***

\- _...więc sam widzisz, Kolya_ \- zakończył Viktor i upił łyk ciepłej herbaty. - _Mam świadomość, że dla innych zachowuję się teraz skrajnie niepoważnie, ale to przez to, że ciągle próbuję zrozumieć, jak ma wyglądać przyszłość. I póki co wiem tylko jedno: nie chcę z niczego tak po prostu rezygnować._

\- _Niedobrze, żeby człowiek przesadzał w którąkolwiek stronę. Jak chwycisz naraz za dużo srok, to tylko cię podziobią_ \- zawyrokował Nikolaj. - _No i nie bierz wszystkiego na siebie. Wybierz to, co będziecie w stanie podźwignąć razem.  
_

\- _Tak, tylko pamiętaj, że te dwie rzeczy kompletnie się nie..._ \- zwrócił uwagę Viktor, lecz urwał, bo w drzwiach jadalni wreszcie pojawił się kwiaciarz. - O, Yuuri. Długo cię nie było. Miałeś może z czymś...?

"Problem" utknął między językiem a ustami zaskoczonego architekta, kiedy zza pleców Yuuriego wychynął również Jurij. Tego się nie spodziewał - a na pewno nie tak dosadnej materializacji niewypowiedzianego słowa i to na dodatek w ciągu niecałego kwadransa od ucieczki siostrzeńca z pokoju.

\- W samą porę, chłopcy. - Gdy Nikolaj dojrzał wnuka, wstał i zbliżył się do piekarnika, jednocześnie sięgając po rękawice kuchenne. - Właśnie miałem was wołać na pirożki... Juraćka, rozłóż talerze, dobrze? I jeszcze wyciągnij sztućce z szuflady.

Żaden z nich nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, bo przez cały ten czas bardzo intensywnie mierzyli architekta wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Yuuri otworzył usta i powiedział krótkie, niskie:

\- Viktor.

Tylko tyle, nic więcej. A jednak struchlały Nikiforov wiedział, do czego kwiaciarz się odnosił, dlatego czym prędzej zwrócił się w stronę Jurija i wyznał to, co powinien zrobić już od dawien dawna.

\- Przepraszam, że wyjechałem na tak długo - oznajmił, patrząc siostrzeńcowi w oczy. - Może przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie sam nie byłem do końca pewien, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie, ale potem nie powinienem owijać w bawełnę, że nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Przepraszam, Jurij. Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

\- Hmpf, chociaż tyle... Jasne, początkowo trochę mnie to dobiło, że nie wracasz, ale przecież ogarniam, że nie jesteś moim ojcem i że masz prawo do własnego życia. I tak, mogłeś to lepiej przedstawić, ale kontakt się z tobą nie urwał, więc spoko, nie jestem zły - przyznał Jurij, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Natomiast zjebałeś po całości w innej sprawie.

Viktor uniósł brwi. Coś innego? Istniało w ogóle coś poważniejszego od porzucenia rodziny?

\- To znaczy? - zagadnął ostrożnie.

\- Projekt semestralny z modelowania komputerowego. - Jurij zgrzytnął zębami. - Pamiętasz w ogóle taką sytuację, ty Łysolu ty? Obiecałeś pomóc. Miałeś mi udostępnić swojego kompa z CADem.

\- Tak? - Architekt zrobił sobie w myślach szybki rachunek sumienia, a potem równie błyskawiczny przegląd rejestru pamięci, ale dane sprzed wyjazdu do Fukuoki wydawały się zbyt mocno zakurzone, by je odczytać. - Faktycznie, mogłem o tym zapomnieć, ale chyba da się to jeszcze jakoś naprawić, co? Mam akurat sporo czasu po sobocie, więc przyjdę i...

\- ...był na czerwca. Ponad miesiąc temu - padł wyrok.

Viktor poczuł się tak, jakby był tylko małym gryzoniem struchlałym pod naporem spojrzenia nie jednej kobry, ale dwóch. Oraz sędziwego pytona, obsługującego w tej chwili piekarnik.

\- O. Oj - wyrwało mu się, na co Jurij zareagował przeciągłym, gardłowym westchnieniem.

\- Właśnie, ty chodzący Alzheimerze... Na szczęście od natychmiastowej amputacji tyłka uratowało cię to, że dałeś dziadkowi namiary na praktyki w "Stammi". A tam pomogła mi Mila - podsumował Jurij i wreszcie wszedł do jadalni, kierując się w stronę szafek. - A, i ten tutaj też się za tobą wstawił. Jak na taki sierocy wygląd to ogólnie niezły jest z niego koleś. Szanuj go.

\- Dokładnie. I szanuj swoje obietnice - dodał wymownie Yuuri, wracając na krzesło obok Viktora.

Rosjanin z zapałem pokiwał głową. To prawda, że zależało mu na tym, żeby Yuuri i rodzina Plisetskych szybko znalazła wspólny język, jednak nie spodziewał się, że w efekcie dojdzie do natychmiastowego zawarcia sojuszu przeciwko jego sklerozie. No, ale... Spojrzał na siostrzeńca, który właśnie pokazywał język uśmiechającemu się kwiaciarzowi.

W końcu taki cel uświęcał środki, czyż nie?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, kochani :) Wizyta u Plisetskych była długa i obfitująca w emocje, a to przecież i tak to była zaledwie jej część (swoją drogą całkiem długa, bo wyskoczyłam ponad zakładane ramy że hoho). Bezpośredniej kontynuacji wątku raczej nie planuję, ale możecie być pewni, że z czasem winy zostały przebaczone, szczególnie gdy na czoło Viktora posypało się odpowiednio dużo żartów o łysinie i lusterkach.
> 
> Nie zabrakło również garści ciekawostek
> 
> \- Lipiec w Petersburgu w tym roku zaczął się całkiem spokojnie i termometry nie wskazywały na więcej niż dwadzieścia stopni (częściej było to od siedemnastu do dziewiętnastu).
> 
> \- Budynek, w którym mieszkają Nikolaj i Jurij, wzorowałam na tym znalezionym pod adresem 23 9-Ya Liniya B.o. w Petersburgu. Google Maps naprawdę przydaje się w takich momentach... ciekawe, czy znajdziecie, o który to budynek mi chodziło? Przy tej okazji dowiedziałam się również o istnieniu "nalichników", czyli zdobionych ram okiennych. W mieście takich raczej nie uświadczy, a jeśli coś, to prędzej są to tanie, dość nieudolne próby odtworzenia tradycji ^^"
> 
> \- Słowo "нотариус", którego Yuuri nie odgadł, oznacza notariusza :)
> 
> \- A jak już przy kwestiach językowych, to Nikolaj i Viktor też trochę pogaworzyli sobie pa ruski, dlatego przyda się mały słowniczek rozmówek:
> 
> Praszlo mnoga wremieni! Rad snowa tiebia widziet... o, a eta kto? - Kopę lat! Jak dobrze znowu cię widzieć... o, a to kto?  
> Mienia zawód Yuuri. - Mam na imię Yuuri.  
> priwiet - dzień dobry  
> Kak i moj wnuk! - To tak jak mój wnuk!  
> Szto ty takoj tichij? Skażi szto-nibudz. Eta wasz drug? - Czemu jesteś taki małomówny? Powiedz coś. To twój przyjaciel?  
> Nu znajesz, Kolya. - No wiesz, Kolya.  
> On toże moj drug, no szto ważnieje... On dla mienia samyj ważnyj cieławiek w mirie. - To też mój przyjaciel, ale co ważniejsze... jest dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie.  
> panimaju - rozumiem
> 
>  
> 
> W kolejnym rozdziale... a, tym razem pozostawię Was w lekkiej niepewności. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku, bo coś nowego nadejść musi? Wyjazd do Petersburga jest wszak naładowany sprawami do załatwienia, a jak widać po cichej rozmowie z Nikolajem, głowę Viktora zaprzątają coraz poważniejsze myśli. Co przyjdzie mu wybrać? Jak pogodzić miłość i pracę? I czy to w ogóle możliwe? Kwiaciarnia postara się odpowiedzieć na to wszystko już niebawem ;)
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	33. Róża bez rosyjskiej butonierki

***

Gdyby jakimś cudem Yuuri obudził się na tym świecie zaledwie wczoraj (znaczy... tak właściwie to obudził się wczoraj, w zupełnie nowej, rosyjskiej rzeczywistości, ale nie w tym rzecz) i kompletnie nie wiedział, czy zbliżało się jakieś ważne święto, to wystarczyłby mu jeden rzut oka na strojącego się przed lustrem architekta, aby zrozumieć, że coś było na rzeczy. Viktora w tak dobrze skrojonym garniturze nie widział bowiem chyba od czasu ich nieudanej pierwszej randki - tej zupełnie pierwszej, deszczowej, a nie tej pierwszej-drugiej, kiedy nie byli w stanie pójść do muzeum. I nie, festiwal podczas Golden Weeku się nie liczył, nie tak oficjalnie, chociaż im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej... aaargh! To takie skomplikowane! Właściwie ile pierwszych randek przypadało ustawowo na jedną parę? Bo Yuuri miał wrażenie, że na jego związek z Viktorem przypadało o kilka porządnych za dużo.

Z drugiej jednak strony im dłużej patrzył na swojego chłopaka, tym bardziej był pewien, że nie odmówiłby mu nawet wtedy, gdyby miało być ich sto. A przecież Viktor nie robił nic niezwykłego! Po prostu przeglądał się w dużym lustrze ulokowanym po wewnętrznej stronie garderobianych drzwi i poprawiał krawat, którego węzeł sprawiał mu jakieś niezrozumiałe problemy. To było dość dziwne zważywszy na to, że prezes spółki "Stammi" nie raz i nie dwa musiał uczestniczyć w ważnych spotkaniach na szczycie, więc impreza firmowa podsumowująca półrocze pracy nie powinna go stresować jakoś znacznie bardziej. No a na pewno nie na tyle, żeby nie móc zawiązać zwykłego krawata.

\- Yuuri? - Wreszcie Viktor się poddał i obrócił się w stronę siedzącego na kanapie kwiaciarza. - Pomożesz? Bo mi się cały czas wydaje, że jest krzywo...

\- Może to dlatego, bo grzywka zasłania ci widok z jednej strony? - Yuuri rzucił tę uwagę praktycznie bez cienia ironii, jednak Viktor zinterpretował to kompletnie inaczej i w efekcie nadął policzki niczym szykująca się do ataku rozdymka. - No dobrze już, dobrze... Chodź do mnie. Tylko pamiętaj, że nie daję absolutnie żadnej gwarancji, że nie przywiążę ci krawata do szyi jak jakiejś łodygi do stojaka.

Viktor automatycznie się na to uśmiechnął, po czym zbliżył się do Yuuriego i potulnie stanął tuż przed nim, zakładając ręce za siebie. Jednocześnie dziwnie milczący architekt zdawał się przewiercać duszę Katsukiego na wskroś, dlatego kwiaciarz opuścił wzrok, by skupić się na wiązanym od nowa krawacie. No... i nie tylko na nim, bo przecież cały gustownie ubrany Viktor mocno przykuwał uwagę i wprost hipnotyzował roztaczaną wokół siebie aurą. Połączenie czarnej koszuli razem z szarymi spodniami i kamizelką okazało się niezwykle twarzową kombinacją w przypadku tak chłodnej karnacji jak jego, a dodatek w postaci matowego, grafitowego krawatu ładnie podkreślał jasność włosów Rosjanina oraz niezwykły błękit jego oczu. A chociaż było to tylko subiektywne zdanie zakochanego po uszy Yuuriego, jak również kwestia tego, jak Viktor na niego działał, to uważał, że w tym zestawie pan prezes Nikiforov prezentował się nie tylko elegancko, ale również niesamowicie pociągająco.

\- O, i gotowe. Jeszcze sprawdź na wszelki wypadek, czy coś takiego ci odpowiada, bo specem od wiązania krawatów nigdy nie byłem - przypomniał jeszcze raz Yuuri, mocując jeden kraniec materiału za pętelkę drugiego. - Tata oczywiście czegoś mnie nauczył, ale i tak jest to poziom dostosowany do japońskich kwiaciarzy, nie rosyjskich prezesów.

\- Dobrze, za chwilkę, tylko muszę się upewnić w czymś innym... - przyznał Viktor, po czym nagle wyciągnął ręce do przodu i objął Yuuriego w pasie. - ...i na pewno nie będziesz za mną tęsknił?

Zmiana tematu była dość nieoczekiwana, ale na swój sposób całkiem zrozumiała. Katsuki uśmiechnął się więc i dla świętej przyzwoitości poprawił jeszcze krawędź kołnierzyka, otrzepał ramiona kamizelki, aż wreszcie poklepał architekta po piersi.

\- Trochę będę, ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby nie zapłakać się na śmierć - obiecał, ostrożnie wspierając się dłońmi o tors ukochanego, żeby nie pognieść ani nie pobrudzić garnituru. - W końcu wciąż będziesz na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co ja, więc myślę, że jakoś dam sobie radę.

\- Okropny... - parsknął Viktor, stykając się czołem o czoło Yuuriego, a w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się urocze iskierki. - Czyli że jest taka szansa, że wytrzymasz do mojego powrotu?

\- Postaram się. A nawet jeśli nie, to będę pamiętać, żeby przekręcić zamek na dwa razy i pod żadnym pozorem nie otwierać obcym.

\- Poradzisz sobie z podgrzaniem kolacji?

\- Poradzę. Pirożki do mikrofali, trzecia opcja od prawej, osiem minut, gotowe.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- Raczej nie. Hasło do wi-fi mam, laptop też, więc w najgorszym razie skorzystam z Google'a i translatora.

\- I nie będziesz się beze mnie nudził?

Wyczuwalne w głosie architekta przejęcie nie ustępowało, ba, chyba nawet nieco się wzmogło, dlatego Yuuri westchnął i uniósł rękę, żeby pogłaskać ukochanego po głowie, przy okazji zahaczając o zawsze obecny tam przedziałek.

\- Ej, Viktor, co jest? Co się roi pod tą kochaną kopułką? Przecież to ty mnie wcześniej pocieszałeś, że jeden spędzony oddzielnie wieczór to jeszcze nie taki koniec świata i że do końca pobytu wynagrodzisz mi to z nawiązką. Więc co się teraz dzieje? Szykujesz się do napadu stulecia czy jak? - zażartował. - Wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę. Jestem dużym chłopcem, który potrafi o siebie zadbać przez te kilkanaście godzin. Zresztą, o szesnastej przyjdzie po mnie Yuri i zabierze na miasto, więc przez większość czasu i tak będę mieć towarzystwo.

\- Yu... - mruknął z podejrzliwością Viktor, ale zaraz uniósł brwi, gdy tylko spłynęło na niego upragnione olśnienie. - A, że Jurij! Boże, ale mnie wystraszyłeś. W pierwszej chwili kompletnie nie zrozumiałem, o co ci chodzi, bo tak cicho wymówiłeś końcówkę, że brzmiało to jak twoje imię.

\- Przepraszam. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do używania takich miękkich słów w szybkiej rozmowie - speszył się kwiaciarz, po czym przechylił głowę w bok, powtarzając ze zdziwieniem: - ...wystraszyłem?

\- No bo wiesz... Z mojego bogatego doświadczenia wynika, że osoby o imieniu Yuuri są najwspanialszymi istotami na świecie, więc zwyczajnie bałem się, że gdybyś spotkał się z kimś takim, to z miejsca byś się w nim zakochał - wyjaśnił, zabawnie ściągając usta w ciup, ale już po sekundzie architekt rozchmurzył się i z całkiem znaczącym uśmieszkiem dodał: - Swoją drogą moje imię też wymówiłeś dzisiaj z rana jakoś tak inaczej niż zwykle. Jak to brzmiało... a, no tak. _Vikutoru_.

\- Bo się jeszcze dobrze nie obudziłem! - jęknął Yuuri, na co zawtórował mu chichot Viktora. - Cały czas staram się pilnować akcentu, a ty mi wyciągasz takie coś...!

\- W porządku, w porządku, przecież ja się wcale nie gniewam ani nic. Mało tego, to było absolutnie urocze. I podobało mi się. Brzmiało wyjątkowo. - Viktor posłał Yuuriemu czuły uśmiech, który z pewnością zdołałby rozmiękczyć serce nawet najbardziej zatwardziałego antagonisty, a co dopiero mówić o zakochanym, otoczonym ramionami kwiaciarzu. - A wracając do naszego Jurija, którego tak ciężko odróżnić... Może zacznijmy mówić na niego jak Nikolaj? Że Juraćka?

Kwiaciarz od razu pokręcił głową. Może nie był żadnym specem od dzieci, jednak widział już parę razy, jak trojaczki oburzały się, gdy Nishigori mówił do nich pieszczotliwie per "kruszonki" (nie, nie "kruszynki", to nie pasowało cukierniczo do Takeshiego). Na tej podstawie Yuuri miał poważne wątpliwości, czy nastoletni chłopak, który nie bał się skopać chuligana, zgodzi się, żeby wuj oraz obcy Japończyk zaczęli swobodnie używać domowego zdrobnienia. Takich rzeczy nie ujawniało się na światło dzienne. Takie sprawy ukrywało się w jaskiniach pod domem i stawiało na straży starego, rodowego lokaja, żeby tylko zabezpieczyć tajemnicę przed potencjalnymi wrogami.

\- Raczej nie będzie zadowolony - stwierdził w telegraficznym skrócie Yuuri, robiąc przy tym odpowiednio zaniepokojoną minę, tak dla poprawy przekazu. - Prędzej pożre nas w całości.

\- A co powiesz na... Yuri-kun? - zaproponował architekt.

\- Nie zrozumie.

\- Młody Yuri?

\- Przecież w końcówce nic się nie zmieniło.

\- No co ty na to, żebyśmy po prostu coś tam dodali? - rzucił i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem kolejne opcje: - Yuri...a? Yuri...e? Yuri...u? Yuri...o?

Warianty padały tak szybko, że Yuuri ledwie mógł za nimi nadążyć, a przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy w mózgu coś wreszcie zaskoczyło i odpowiednie kółko zębate wpasowało się w odpowiednią zapadkę.

\- Poczekaj, poczekaj. To ostatnie. Yuri...o. Yuri-o. Yurio - powiedział gładko i skinął na potwierdzenie głową. - Brzmi całkiem w porządku.

\- W takim razie postanowione! - Twarz Viktora rozświetliła się uśmiechem w znanym, niepoprawnym kształcie serca, a potem... a potem, zanim Yuuri zdążył wtrącić, że to nadal nie oznaczało, że powinni bez konsultacji z Jurijem nadawać mu przezwisko... architekt zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego barytonu i zmrużył przenikliwe oczy. - Czyli że wybierasz się z Yurio na miasto, taaak? A po cóż to takiego?

Na taką nagłą zmianę klimatu kwiaciarz zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany, dlatego zadrżał niekontrolowanie i szybko uciekł spojrzeniem w lewo.

\- Po co? Po ten... głównie po pamiątki? - zaproponował.

\- Po pamiątki, hmm? I to wcale nie jest tak, że zamierzacie...- Viktor przechylił się na bok, próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z ukochanym. - ...zwiedzać beze mnie?

\- Nie, no co ty! - obruszył się Yuuri, jednak równie szybko zrozumiał, że wpadł w zastawioną przez Viktora pułapkę: pułapkę jego oczu. Teraz nie potrafił już uciec od tego spojrzenia ani nawet przestać myśleć, jak czyjś wzrok mógł wyglądać tak przejrzyście, że nie tylko nie był w stanie poprawnie oddychać, ale mógłby utopić się w takim błękicie na amen. Nawet zwykłe mruganie wydawało się niemożliwe. - Znaczy, jak będziemy przechodzić obok czegoś zabytkowego, to już nic na to nie poradzę, ale to nie tak, że idziemy gdzieś konkretnie...

\- Yuuri, wariacie, przecież ja wcale nie... - Viktor chyba znów zamierzał obrócić wszystko w żart, jednak zupełnie niespodziewanie jego uśmiech się załamał i zanim którykolwiek z nich się obejrzał, w porywie chwili architekt przytulił kwiaciarza do swojej piersi. - Nie chcę iść na żadną snobistyczną imprezę. Nie chcę patrzeć na twarze tych wszystkich ludzi, których nawet nie lubię. Chcę pójść z wami. Być blisko ciebie. Móc cię dotknąć.

\- Spokojnie, Viktor. Przecież wciąż możemy się wybrać na zwiedzanie w sobotę albo w niedzielę - uspokajał Yuuri, bardzo delikatnie głaskając Viktora po plecach. Mimo wszystko nie umiał tak do końca zapomnieć o tych tysiącach rubli, które pan prezes właśnie na sobie nosił. Zresztą, to nawet nie tak, że bał się złości Rosjanina. Sam by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób naruszył tak elegancki strój albo...

\- Nie rozumiesz tego - wyznał cicho i poważnie Nikiforov. - Nic a nic nie rozumiesz...

Viktor wycofał się nieznacznie od Yuuriego, wsunął dłoń pod jego podbródek, a gdy odchylił głowę kwiaciarza pod wygodny dla siebie kąt, zbliżył się i przycisnął usta do jego ust.

Powiedzieć, że Yuuriego zaskoczył pocałunek, byłoby wyjątkowo sporą nadinterpretacją, ale że stanie się to tak po prostu, w środku rozmowy, w której dominowały językowe dywagacje i niezobowiązujące żarty - już nie. Szczególnie że po pierwszej sekundzie, której potrzebował, aby poczuć usta ukochanego, Yuuri miał ochotę unieść ręce, złapać Viktora za koszulę i równie gorąco odwzajemnić pocałunek. Chciał odciągnął go jak najdalej od drzwi, zabronić mu gdziekolwiek wychodzić, wyrzucić garnitur z powrotem do garderoby, a najlepiej zabarykadować się z nim w sypialni i całą noc spędzić w jego objęciach, opowiadając o rzeczach, których jeszcze o sobie nie wiedzieli. Ewentualnie włączyliby w salonie jakiś film, najlepiej taki z angielskimi napisami, żeby każdy z nich coś zrozumiał, i jedząc zrobiony w mikrofali popcorn albo zamówioną pizzę (byle nie z salami), przeczekaliby noc aż do bezpiecznej soboty. Pragnął to zrobić całym sobą, być okropnym, samolubnym, zachłannym człowiekiem, trzymać go z dala od osób, które nie kochały Viktora nawet w jednej sześćdziesiątej trzeciej tak jak on... ale nie umiał.

Jeśli zdecydowałby się go nie puścić, to wcale nie dlatego, że byłby zaborczy albo coś. Przede wszystkim Yuuriemu było niesamowicie przykro na widok nieszczęśliwego Viktora, który nie odnajdywał nawet najmniejszej przyjemności w wyjściu na firmową imprezę. A jeszcze smutniej było mu patrzeć, jak architekt wreszcie zakończył pocałunek, odsunął się nieco i zrobił zbolałą minę, jakby przepraszał za to, że w ogóle zdradził swoje myśli.

\- Bardzo chciałbym cię ze sobą zabrać - szepnął jeszcze na sam koniec, delikatnie całując Yuuriego między brwiami.

\- Ja też wolałbym pójść na zakupy z tobą - przyznał polubownie kwiaciarz - ale nie powinieneś ciągle się tym zadręczać. To przecież nie jest żaden koniec świata, tylko niezbędna do zaliczenia nieprzyjemność. Zresztą... przecież nie będziesz tam sam. Mówiłeś o tym przyjacielu ze Szwajcarii, prawda? I o kolegach z zespołu. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz dobrą wymówkę, żeby móc pobyć z nimi jak najdłużej i nie musieć się przejmować resztą firmy.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację. W końcu miałem znaleźć Georgijowi nową dziewczynę. - Viktor zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się z fascynacją w oczy Yuuriego, aż wreszcie uniósł dłoń i ostrożnie przeczesał czarną grzywkę, żeby ułożyć kilka sterczących nie tak jak trzeba kosmyków. - Mój kwiatuszek jest naprawdę istotą o wielu talentach. Jak nie uprawia przepięknych, niebieskich róż, to robi za genialnego psychoterapeutę.

\- Tylko bez żadnego certyfikatu ani uprawnień do zawodu. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i po raz ostatni wygładził klapy kamizelki prezesa Nikiforova. - No, dobra, koniec tych darmowych konsultacji. Leć już. I baw się dobrze.

\- Postaram się. - Viktor wycofał się w stronę lustra, żeby ostatni raz poprawić włosy i zebrać ze stolika przy drzwiach wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty oraz klucze. - Do zobaczenia!

Yuuri pomachał Viktorowi na do widzenia, po czym założył ręce na piersi i westchnął przeciągle. Niespecjalnie umiał pocieszyć Viktora, a jeszcze mniej mógł dla niego zrobić, żeby poszedł na imprezę ze szczerą przyjemnością... ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie miał już przygotowanego planu na to, jak wynagrodzić ukochanemu trud po całej sprawie. W końcu po coś szedł z tym Jurijem na miasto.

Kupienie ładnych, ciętych kwiatów do wazonu oraz składników na katsudon wydawało się bowiem całkiem niezłą nagrodą pocieszenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzieńdobrywieczór wszystkim i przepraszam za delikatny poślizg! Nie spodziewałam się, że po tylu latach chodzenia na badania trafi mi się pielęgniarka, która nie będzie umiała mi się wbić, tylko zacznie mi się dobierać do żyły na prawym nadgarstku... D: Efekt jest taki, że strasznie wolno dziś piszę. Może to i lepiej, że dzisiaj zawartość ciekawostek w rozdziale jest znikoma (no chyba że ktoś nie zrozumiał żarciku z jaskinią i lokajem, to służę prywatnym wyjaśnieniem ;3).
> 
> Ale dość już tych pokrętnych tłumaczeń. Dziś jeden z chłopców idzie na bal, więc drugi musi robić za... hm, no nie za Kopciuszka w każdym razie. Bardziej chyba za Wróżkę Chrzestną ^^" I w ogóle to chyba coś inaczej z tą bajką było, nieprawdaż? No nic to. Za tydzień przekonamy się, czy ta szumnie zapowiadana impreza firmowa na serio jest taka straszna, jak ją malują i czy wydarzy się na niej coś interesującego... no ale czemu miałoby się nie wydarzyć z takim prezesem jak Viktor?
> 
> Ach, i jeszcze przy tej okazji - otworzyłam przedpłaty na trzecią część książkowego cyklu fanfików. Tym razem zbiór ma nazwę "Miejsce nam przeznaczone" i zbiera on większość samodzielnych one-shotów plus cały "Dystans, który nas łączy". Jeśli jesteście ciekawi, jak to wygląda i co dokładnie tam znajdziecie (a na pewno pojawi się niepublikowana historia), zajrzyjcie na Allegro.  
> https://allegro.pl/justyna-kwiatkowska-miejsce-nam-przeznaczone-i7620869321.html  
> Jeśli ktoś się skusi na zakup, to może to zrobić przez Allegro właśnie lub może kupić ode mnie osobiście (wtedy proszę o kontakt na dziabara.kontakt@gmail.com). Zamówienia można składać do 4 listopada, a wysyłkę książek zrealizuję ok. 26 listopada.
> 
> Dzięki wielkie za czytanie i do zobaczenia w kolejną środę (oraz - mam nadzieję - w poniedziałek!).
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	34. Kwiaty rzucane na wiatr

***

Viktor stał nieco na uboczu, skryty w cieniu szerokiej kolumny, i z kieliszkiem szampana w ręce oraz uprzejmym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy myślał o tym jak to się stało, że jego pasja przerodziła się w biznes pełną gębą. Oczywiście to nie tak, że nie celował wysoko. Ba, praktycznie od zawsze chciał osiągnąć coś niesamowitego, dlatego nie bał się próbował, nieustannie spoglądał ponad chmury i starał się dosięgnąć gwiazd niczym zapalony marzyciel. Każdą pracą i postem na blogu chciał dotrzeć do jak najszerszego grona odbiorców, by poznać ich opinie, móc się poprawić lub ewentualnie postawić przed sobą nowe cele. Wydawało się to całkowicie jasne, że każdy człowiek, który z entuzjazmem zajmował się jakąkolwiek dziedziną życia - niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o malarstwo, kładzenie płytek podłogowych, prowadzenie pizzerii, a może stepowanie - chciał być w tym jak najlepszy. Problem pojawił się wtedy, gdy nie wszystko szło ze sobą w parze. Viktor całkiem niedawno uświadomił sobie, że chociaż zdobył szczyt piramidy Maslowa, to w międzyczasie zdołał zaniedbać kilka niższych, nie mniej ważnych pięter, a kiedy próbował skupić się na miłości i bezpieczeństwie, ciężki dach samorealizacji zaczął go przygniatać. A już w szczególności działo się tak przez takie imprezy jak ta, dzięki którym zamiast siedzieć w domowym zaciszu, popijać herbatę i projektować coś razem z Yuurim wspartym o jego ramię, musiał stać jak kołek i niezmiennie dobrze wyglądać.

Długiemu łykowi szampana towarzyszyło przeciągłe westchnienie i rzut oka na zgromadzonych ludzi. Grupki po dwie, trzy, cztery osoby były strategicznie rozmieszczone co około kilka metrów, choć nie dało się nie zauważyć, że i tak najczęściej migrowały w okolice szwedzkiego stołu bądź obwieszonych obrazami ścian, jakby gościom zależało na tym, żeby zawsze istniała możliwość przekierowania rozmowy na bezpieczne tematy jedzeniowe lub artystyczne. Kobiety miały na sobie eleganckie sukienki w chyba każdym możliwym kolorze i fasonie, od tradycyjnych "małych czarnych" po długie kreacje z dość odważnymi wycięciami na plecach, natomiast wśród panów panował raczej elegancki spokój, wspierany przez ciemne garnitury oraz proste fraki. W przeważającej części gośćmi byli członkowie petersburskiej filii oraz oddziału moskiewskiego, jakkolwiek zaproszenie na podsumowanie półrocza obejmowało wszystkich pracowników europejskich placówek (dwie równoległe imprezy odbywały się bowiem w Vancouver i Tajpej). A chociaż trudno byłoby sprowadzić absolutnie wszystkich podległych "Stammi" ludzi w jedno miejsce, to i tak z każdego biura została wysłana przynajmniej kilkuosobowa delegacja. Viktor, którego wzrok wędrował właśnie po twarzach zgromadzonych, zdołał rozpoznać między innymi Michele'a Crispino, włoskiego speca od materiałów, jak również brata swej nie mniej sławnej siostry, oraz zapamiętale z nim konwersującego Emila Nekolę, młodego, energicznego designera sprzętów elektrycznych z Czech. Niestety, na nieszczęście Viktora pracowników w jego wieku było tu jak na lekarstwo, a na spotkaniu przeważali czterdziesto- bądź pięćdziesięcioletni wyjadacze zajmujący się nie tyle projektowaniem, co budowaniem i umacnianiem marki.

Nikiforov skrzywił się na widok roześmianego Aleksieja, zastępcę dyrektora do spraw zarządzania, i przeniósł wzrok na swój kieliszek, którego wąskie ścianki zdobiły maleńkie bąbelki zawieszone w lekko złotawym płynie. A przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek ze "Stammi" był naprawdę zły. W prawdziwym życiu nie nie było miejsca na zatwardziałych antagonistów czy szwarc-charaktery, których pobudki dało się określić jedynie za pomocą czerni i bieli. Jako ludzie każdy z nich miał swoje zalety - jeden okazał się zapalonym fanem jazzu, drugi hodował piękne owczarki niemieckie, jeszcze inny rzucał bardzo celnymi dowcipami - więc prywatnie Viktor miał do tych wszystkich szefów i wicedyrektorów naprawdę spory szacunek. Jednego, czego w nich szczerze nie lubił, to podejścia do spraw zawodowych. Mieli kompletnie odmienne nastawienie do pracy, a dział marketingowy właściwie nie obchodziło to, czy "Stammi" zajmowało się projektowaniem domów, czy może sprzedawaniem toi-toi. Satysfakcję dawały wyniki i poprawna realizacja celów sprzedażowych. Viktor natomiast chciał po prostu robić swoje, oczywiście za odpowiednie pieniądze dla całej ekipy, ale bez tego nieustannego parcia na terminy, zwiększania wpływów czy szukania partnerów mogących produkować "ten konkretny rodzaj lampki nocnej, który raz jeden pojawił się we wstępnych szkicach projektu mieszkania sprzed trzech lat, lecz ostatecznie Viktor z niego zrezygnował, bo nie znalazł nic podobnego". No cholera, no! A przecież to wcale nie miało aż takiego znaczenia! Dopasowywanie przypadkowych elementów do większej układanki również miało swój smaczek, więc nie trzeba było od razu szykować całego katalogu, żeby tylko...

\- Uła, ale ponurak. Masz minę jakby ci Misza powiedział, że masz za duże stopy... procentowe - padł niespodziewany żart. Okazało się, że to Mila zaszła Viktora zza filaru, i to wyjątkowo skutecznie zaszła, bo mężczyzna zareagował na to wszystko z wyraźnym opóźnieniem; obrócił się i uniósł brwi dopiero wtedy, kiedy nosząca zwiewną, różową sukienkę koleżanka trąciła go lekko w ramię. - Z tobą jest chyba gorzej niż myślałam... Ej, co jest? Wszystko w porządku? Aż tak bardzo tęsknisz za Yuurim?

\- Czy mi się wydawało, czy właśnie usłyszałem imię najpopularniejszego kwiaciarza ostatniego milenium? - Tuż za Babichevą wychylił się Christophe, ubrany w wyjątkowo odważną jak na tutejsze standardy kremową koszulę do kompletu z bordową muchą oraz ciemnoniebieską, kraciastą marynarką. - Jest gdzieś tutaj?

\- A jak myślisz? Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby się nawet zbliżać do tego gniazda żmij, szczególnie gdyby wiedział, że nasz szwadron księgowych od razu wywęszyłyby w całej sprawie gorący temat do obgadywania na kolejny kwartał. - Mila zaplotła ręce pod biustem i postukała się pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem w przedramię. - Chociaż nie powiem, bo chętnie poznałabym tego Yuuriego osobiście...

\- Co prawda do prawda. Jeśli jest chociaż w połowie tak uroczy jak na fotkach, to zrobiłby tu niemałą furorę - przyznał Chris, a palec Rosjanki nagle zatrzymał się w pół drogi.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Na fotkach?! No nie gadaj, że Viktor pokazał ci coś więcej?! Co za farciarz skończony... Ja do tej pory widziałam tylko zdjęcie z paszportu, a nie oszukujmy się, na nich nikt nie wygląda dobrze - wytknęła Babicheva i skierowała kciuk prosto na Nikiforova. - Chyba że ten tutaj. Ten tutaj to nawet jak tylko stoi i umiera z niedopieszczenia, to wygląda jak natchniony Puszkin przed napisaniem poematu życia.

\- Poczułem się obgadywany - zwrócił uwagę Viktor, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- I bardzo dobrze! - podkreśliła Mila, po czym pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. - Naprawdę, Viktor... My tu się poważnie martwimy, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to uschniesz jak porzucony Georgij, a przecież dwóch nieszczęśliwie zakochanych architektów na trzyosobowy zespół to już tłok. I nie każcie mi dłużej być ostatnim bastionem spokoju i profesjonalizmu, bo zwariuję!

\- Ja również w całej rozciągłości zgadzam się z Milą poza jedną, drobną uwagą. - Chris wsparł jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą, tą z kieliszkiem szampana, zbliżył do ust. - Jak bardzo niedyplomatyczne to będzie, jeśli powiem, że mnie odejście Anyi w dalszej perspektywie zupełnie nie martwi?

\- Jeśli lubisz dwudziestoletnie klątwy na rachunek wiedźmy Popo? Czemu nie. - Mila wzruszyła ramionami. - A co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Może nie powinienem mówić o tym jako naczelny amant swojego oddziału, ale tego typu romanse nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.

\- No dobra... - Na twarzy Rosjanki pojawił się znajomy, kpiący uśmieszek, który wyraźnie walczył o dominację z poważnym głosem, z jakim kobieta wygłosiła kolejne słowa. - Masz dziesięć sekund na wytłumaczenie swojej teorii, a potem wybacz, ale zaczynam się głośno i perfidnie śmiać. Tak kuriozalnego stwierdzenia nie słyszałam chyba od czasu ujawnienia się płaskoziemców, a to już naprawdę coś.

\- _Les_ _jeunes_ _de_ _nos_ _jours_ _..._ \- mruknął Chris i wzniósł oczy do sufitu. - W porządku, moja droga, skoro tak bardzo we mnie wątpisz, to wyjaśnię ci to na własnym przypadku. Spójrz: nawet jeśli ja i Masumi pracujemy w jednej firmie, to jednak przez niemal cały czas przebywamy na oddzielnych piętrach. Dzięki temu czujemy zdrową atmosferę dzielenia pasji, ale jednocześnie wciąż posiadamy odpowiednio dużą przestrzeń osobistą. A to akurat bardzo ważne, szczególnie że mieszkamy razem. O, albo popatrz na swojego nieodżałowanego w miłości pana prezesa. Ulokował swoje serce w rabacie z kwiatami, przez co może teraz czerpać więcej sił do pracy i vice versa, praca powoduje, że jeszcze bardziej docenia rodzinne życie. Natomiast Geogij i Anya od jakiegoś roku popadli w całkowitą przesadę. Nawet bliźniaki syjamskie zrośnięte tułowiem miały częstsze przerwy od siebie nawzajem niż ta dwójka, więc nie było opcji, żeby ich związek nie skończył się jakąś katastrofą. Gorzej, że teraz to Popo cierpi w tej sytuacji najbardziej...

\- Akurat o to nie musisz się już martwić.

Mila i Chris najpierw obejrzeli się na Viktora, który wreszcie odważył się zabrać głos w sprawie, po czym podążyli za wskazaniem jego ręki z kieliszkiem, skierowanej w stronę pogrążonej w rozmowie pary. Ona miała ładną, niebieską sukienkę oraz rozpuszczone blond włosy, częściowo zebrane prostą klamrą, natomiast on - czarny, może odrobinę żałobny garnitur do zestawu z postawioną na sztorc grzywką i błogim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jednocześnie dało się zauważyć, a nawet co nieco usłyszeć, że rozmowa tejże dwójki toczyła się w wyjątkowo radosnym klimacie.

\- Mam tylko trzy krótkie pytania. - Szwajcar uniósł wolną dłoń i zaczął kolejno prostować palce. - Kto, skąd i jakim cudem?

\- Irina. Z moskiewskiego oddziału - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Viktor. - A w kwestii tego trzeciego to różnie to nazywają. Niektórzy mówią na to "miła pogawędka z osobą o podobnych zainteresowaniach", a inni "zauroczenie".

Chris zupełnie nie umiał odnaleźć języka w gębie, żeby odpowiednio skomentować sprezentowaną przez przyjaciela puentę, natomiast Mila otworzyła usta i to wskazywała na parę, szczególnie gdy z ich strony rozlegał się śmiech, to patrzyła na Viktora, który wyraźnie wiedział o wiele więcej, niż dawał po sobie poznać.

\- Dobra, w porządku. Nie naciskam. Ale muszę powiedzieć jedno... - Babicheva potrząsnęła głową i wreszcie skupiła wzrok na architekcie. - Rany, Viktor! Ostatnie, czego bym się po tobie spodziewała, to że będziesz zabawiać się w swatkę!

\- I wcale się nie bawiłem. Po prostu zapytałem Irinę, czy nie miałaby ochoty poznać mojego znajomego. Zgodziła się, więc ich sobie przedstawiłem, pogadaliśmy chwilę we trójkę o miejscach w Petersburgu, które warto byłoby odwiedzić w taki wolny weekend jak ten i już, poszedłem dalej - oznajmił.

\- Ta, akurat. I to wcaaale nie brzmiało jak jakieś mało subtelne ustawianie randki. Normalnie tu mi Aeroflot... - Mila już chciała odchylić dolną powiekę, żeby pokazać, gdzie i jak duży samolot mógłby jej zaparkować, gdyby słowa Viktora okazały się prawdą, ale nie zdążyła. Widok łysiejącego, zbliżającego się do ich grupki mężczyzny w wyraźnym przekwicie wieku zupełnie wytrącił ją z równowagi. - O żesz jas... znaczy... Dzień dobry, szefie! To szef też tutaj jest?

\- A gdzie miałbym być? - mruknął Feltsman, lustrując wzrokiem zgromadzonych pod filarem pracowników. Skinął głową na widok witającego się z nim Giacomettiego, odetchnął przez nos w kierunku Babichevej, a potem zatrzymał się na dłużej na sylwetce Nikiforova. - Normalnie wróciłbym do domu zaraz po przemówieniu i toaście, ale że do ostatniej chwili nie było wiadomo, czy ten gamoń się tu pojawi...

\- Yakov, no nie bądź już taki. Niczego nie mówiłem, bo chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Viktor.

Mila i Chris nie odważyli się tego skomentować, za to Yakov zmełł cisnące się na usta słowa (może barwny ochrzan, a może zwykłe przekleństwo) i spojrzał w bok, na bawiących się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej gości. Widać było, że nie zamierzał podjąć rękawicy, a przynajmniej nie przy świadkach, bo:

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności - zakomunikował, po czym obejrzał się z powrotem na pozostałą dwójkę. - Można?

Nawet jeśli konstrukcja zdania wskazywała na coś oczywistego, to to nie tyle było pytanie, co raczej ukryte pod płaszczykiem przyzwoitości polecenie. Christophe, niestety, nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w obsłudze szefa wszystkich szefów petersburskiego "Stammi", więc nie do końca rozumiał, czego od niego oczekiwano, ale na szczęście Mila doskonale wiedziała, co ma zrobić i gdzie z pewnością miało jej nie być.

\- Tak, oczywiście, nie ma problemu. To my w tym czasie zajmiemy się szwedzkim stołem! - Babicheva w te pędy wycofała się w głąb sali, przy okazji ciągnąc za sobą Giacomettiego. - Od początku wieczoru ostrzyłam sobie zęby na te koreczki krabowe...

Kiedy przyjaciele zniknęli z oczu Viktora, architekt westchnął przeciągle i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wspominałeś, że byłeś na kursie dla diabolicznych przedsiębiorców z Wall Street - zauważył.

\- Bo nie byłem - mruknął Yakov, niespecjalnie biegły w odczytywaniu kpin. - Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, co teraz zamierzasz.

\- Ja wiem? Przemęczyć się jakoś do pierwszej w nocy i wrócić do domu taksówką? - Viktor wychylił resztę szampana do dna, po czym skinął na jednego z krążących po sali kelnerów i podmienił kieliszek na pełny. - A co? Podwieźć cię?

\- Próbuję zrozumieć, co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem, Vitya. - Feltsman nie dał się jednak zbić z tropu, a zamiast tego to on wbił wzrok w swojego protegowanego. - Co będzie za tydzień? Za miesiąc? Rok? Hm? Myślałeś o tym choć przez chwilę?

"Codziennie, mój kochany staruszku" pomyślał Viktor, powoli sącząc szampana. To chyba była już czwarta lampka. A może nawet piąta...? "Szczególnie dużo przed zaśnięciem. Praktycznie nie ma już dnia, żebym nie wiercił się w łóżku jak jakiś leżący na mrowisku niedźwiedź i nie przypominał sobie, jak bardzo jestem w ciemnej... jaskini...".

\- Przecież to nie tak, że uważam cię za złego pracownika - wznowił nieco łagodniej Yakov, chociaż przy tej ilości fałdek na czole nie dało się jasno określić, czy między pięcioma a sześcioma zmarszczkami była jeszcze jakaś różnica w wyrazie marsowej miny. - Owszem, brak ci ogłady i jakiegokolwiek szacunku wobec starszych, jednak mimo wszystko wciąż cenię sobie twoje pomysły. Każdy stworzony przez ciebie projekt, od tej małej restauracji dla znajomych po kanadyjską willę był naprawdę, hm... udany - wyznał. - Tyle że nie możesz sobie rzucać tego wszystkiego tak z dnia na dzień. Przede wszystkim musisz spojrzeć na swoje zachowanie z szerszej perspektywy. Jak jesteś odbierany przez resztę spółki? Jaki to ma wpływ na klientów? A na ciebie samego?

Viktor przewrócił oczami.

\- Normalnie jakbyś się z Kolyą dogadał...

\- A co? Też tak powiedział? - Yakov po raz pierwszy tego wieczora pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech, właściwie dostrzegalny bardziej w błysku oczu niż na samych ustach. - Czyli powinieneś zrozumieć. I kompletnie odsuwając na bok sprawy "Stammi"... Jak ty się czujesz, uciekając od wszystkiego? Naprawdę uważasz, że na dłuższą metę to się sprawdzi? Że będziesz z siebie dumny? Bo ja nie. Nie wierzę, że tak to się skończy, bo Vitya, którego znam, nie cierpi siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Potrzebujesz wyzwań, dzięki którym będziesz mógł się wykazać.

\- Yakov, naprawdę... - Viktor chciał mu powiedzieć, że szkołę ukończył z sukcesem już parę dobrych lat temu, więc nie potrzebował żadnych wzniosłych kazań, że do tego punktu rozważań dotarł sam i że przede wszystkim nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby kazać Yuuriemu porzucić rodzinny dom, bo on musiał bawić się w prezesa... ale nie musiał. Wybawienie nadeszło z kompletnie innej strony. - Czy to nie jest Lilia?

\- Nie nabierzesz mnie na taką starą... - zapowiedział Yakov i kto wie, jak byłby w tym twierdzeniu uparty, gdyby kątem oka nie zauważył ruchu żółtego materiału. I to było to. Mężczyzna nie mógł zignorować podobnego sygnału, dlatego obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał dojrzałą, surową kobietę, ubraną w prostą, dość długą, pozbawioną talii czy dekoltu sukienkę oraz wiszące u szyi perły. - O Boże. Przyszła.

\- No. A to jest właśnie druga część mojej niespodzianki. - Viktor uśmiechnął się do Yakova, a potem, kiedy chciał wyminąć zaskoczonego szefa, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i nachylił się dyskretnie w jego stronę. - Przy okazji: poprosiłem Lilię, żeby porozmawiała z tobą o przyszłości Jurija, więc możesz jej wspomnieć o tym, że już pracuje nad ulepszonym systemem do uzupełniania faktur. Na pewno się ucieszy, że będzie gotowy do końca miesiąca. Powodzenia.

Na koniec Viktor poklepał Yakova po barku, wyprostował się i po uprzejmym skłonieniu się Lilii, odszedł w stronę stołu z przekąskami.

No tak - Rosjanin przełknął gromadzącą się w gardle gulę - przecież wypadało zjeść coś do tego całego dotychczasowo wypitego alkoholu, a i kolejną porcją szampana chyba by nie pogardził. W końcu musiał jakoś przestać myśleć o tym palącym w głębi żołądka poczuciu winy. O tych opcjach, z czego jedna wymagała kolejnej, tym razem definitywnej ucieczki z firmy, a druga zakładała sprowadzenie Yuuriego do Petersburga kosztem zabrania mu kwiaciarni oraz całej rodziny. I niestety, tak jak to powiedział Yakov - Viktor nie umiał żyć bez wyzwań, bez projektowania, bez zasiadania przed białym ekranem i wyczarowania czegoś z niczego, dlatego całkowite porzucenie pracy nie wchodziło tak naprawdę w rachubę. Trzecie wyjście. Potrzebował trzeciego rozwiązania. Sytuacji, dzięki której i wilk byłby syty, i owca cała, bo zwyczajnie nie mógł, nie chciał, nie wyobrażał sobie...

Odbijający się od mentalnej ściany architekt rzucił się w wir rozmów towarzyskich. Kieliszek za kieliszkiem, uśmiech za uśmiechem, impreza mijała coraz szybciej i szybciej, lecz chociaż powinien się z tego cieszyć, wiedział, że jednocześnie zbliżało go to do podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji. Dlatego właśnie starał się jeszcze mocniej, zagadywał gości z jeszcze większą pasją i zapominał jeszcze bardziej, aż wreszcie po jakiejś ósmej lampce szampana w głowie Viktora pozostała już tylko jedna, niespokojna myśl.

...że gdyby tylko mógł mieć ciastko w garści i gołębia na dachu...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry w kolejnej porcji zakochanej Kwiaciarni - tym razem znacznie mniej zakochanej i w ogóle trochę nie Kwiaciarni... jest za to Viktor i jego pogłębiający się stres związany z tym, że znów capnięto go w sidła korporacyjnej machiny. Już nie tylko Nikolaj wypowiadają się w temacie tego, co pan prezes powinien zrobić ze swoim życiem, ale również Yakov wtrąca swoje (oczywiste) trzy ruble. A co ma zrobić sam Viktor? Przecież chciałby i projektować, i po prostu cieszyć się życiem z Yuurim...
> 
> Co do małych, zagadkowych kwestii:
> 
> \- Kreacje przedstawionych bohaterów nie są tak zupełnie przypadkowe. Sukienka Mili pojawiła się w bankietowym endingu przy okazji 10 odcinka, Lilia ma na sobie upgrade'owany do formy sukienki żółty skafander, który znamy z anime, natomiast strój Chrisa pochodzi z oficjalnych przywieszek.  
> https://myanimeshelf.com//upload/dynamic/2017-06/29/GOODS-00165113_041.jpg  
> Ach, no i jeszcze Irina, czyli tajemnicza blondyna, którą widzimy razem z Georgijem w urywku 10 odcinka przed rozpoczęciem finału. Tak, ich stroje kolorystycznie też są odwzorowaniem tamtej sceny ;)
> 
> \- Francuski wtręt Chrisa "Les jeunes de nos jours..." oznacza "Ta dzisiejsza młodzież...".
> 
>  
> 
> Impreza toczy się dalej, alkohol leje się strumieniami... i należy mieć tylko nadzieję, że Viktor wróci w jednym kawałku do domu, do Yuuriego. Ciekawe w takim razie czy to jego dosięgną prądy fabuły i to Viktor nie skończy mówiąc "Yuuri, be my husband!" po szesnastu lampkach wychylonego szampana? Na razie się tego nie dowiecie, ale kto wie, może zbliżymy się właściwej odpowiedzi już niebawem, bo za tydzień ;)
> 
> Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za czytanie i do zobaczyska w kolejnych rozdziałach!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	35. Hiacynty po obiedzie

***

Zgrzyt... zgrzyt... zgrzyt... zgrz-

Yuuri westchnął cicho przez sen, ostrożnie ściągając kołdrę z głowy (którą kilka godzin wcześniej naciągnął na samo czoło niczym turban beduina chroniącego go przed burzą piaskową) i zamrugał kilkakrotnie w ciemności. Potrzebował dobrej chwili, żeby zorientować się, że obudził go jakiś długi, niepokojący chrobot, skoncentrowany gdzieś przy drzwiach wejściowych. Oczywiście Yuuri spodziewał się, czyja to była sprawka i nawet ta absurdalna druga czterdzieści w nocy widoczna na komórce nie wprawiła go w jakieś szczególne zdumienie, jednak podejrzane okazało się już to, że nawet po minięciu kilkunastu sekund chrobot wcale nie mijał, tylko trwał i trwał... i trwał... i... I w pewnym momencie rozległ się głośny brzęk upadających na podłogę kluczy, a potem jeszcze głuche łupnięcie oraz zduszony jęk, jakby ktoś pochylił się i przez przypadek uderzył głową w...

Kwiaciarz czym prędzej wyskoczył z łóżka, pospiesznie zapalił światło w sypialni, a potem również w korytarzu i w obszernym pokoju dziennym, aż wreszcie dopadł drzwi i z sercem bijącym jak młot zerknął przez wizjer. Ale nie, to nie był żaden mało zręczny włamywacz ani tym bardziej wracający z nocnej zmiany sąsiad, który przez nieuwagę pomylił piętra. Ta szara czupryna i ciemny garnitur mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby - do kogoś, kogo znał i kogo wytrwale wypatrywał przez miniony wieczór. A kto wie, czy nie całe życie.

I właśnie dlatego nie czekając na dalszy chrobot nietrafiającego w dziurkę klucza, Yuuri przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i otworzył je na oścież.

\- Viktor, co się...? - zaczął, ale wystarczył praktycznie jeden rzut oka na Rosjanina, żeby domyślić się, że to impreza firmowa się stała. Bardzo mocno i najwyraźniej bardzo do upadłego, skoro kołnierzyk markowej koszuli architekta niewiele miał już wspólnego z elegancką symetrią, a marynarka smętnie zwieszała się ze zgiętego łokcia, rękawami praktycznie szorując po ziemi. Mimo to Yuuri poczuł nieopisaną ulgę na widok zmęczonego, niezbyt dobrze wyglądającego ukochanego. Jak dobrze. Nie napadli go ani nie pobili. Po prostu był wcięty.

\- Yuuuuri...! - W odpowiedzi Viktor zaśpiewał imię kwiaciarza, jednak nie dość, że zrobił to o jedną przedłużoną samogłoskę za dużo, to na dodatek próbował przy tym groźnie zmarszczyć brwi. Nie wyszło. Jego twarz przypominała raczej coś pomiędzy rozstrojeniem żołądkowym a miną kogoś, kto bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebował nowych szkieł kontaktowych. - Pszesiesz móff-iłem si, szebyś nie otfierał opcym, po inaszej...

\- Ej, zaraz... Viktor...! - Kiedy w połowie zdania architekt nagle zachwiał się, próbując oprzeć się o framugę, Yuuri odruchowo wyciągnął się do przodu i wsunął rękę za plecy Viktora, by podtrzymać ukochanego w pionie. - Już, spokojnie... Nie ma co się denerwować... Przecież nie otworzyłem nikomu obcemu. Jasne, może i nie znałem cię od tej strony, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebym kazał ci spać na chodniku - próbował zażartować, gdy ostrożnie wprowadzał mężczyznę do środka, ale ten tylko westchnął przez nos i mocniej się na nim wsparł. - Chodź. Jesteś wykończony.

O wiele trafniej byłoby jednak powiedzieć, że pan prezes Nikiforov był nieprzytomny, a czy tylko ze zmęczenia - to już była sprawa znacznie bardziej dyskusyjna. Wyraźnie czuć było bowiem woń alkoholu płynącą od strony Viktora i chociaż nie wionęło od niego żadnym tanim piwem, a bardziej lekko słodkim winem czy czymś w tym rodzaju, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Rosjanin dał się porwać zabawie znacznie mocniej niż było to rozsądne. I niż było to wygodne - szczególnie dla Yuuriego, który musiał podtrzymywać wiszącego mu na ramieniu Viktora i jednocześnie prowadzić go w linii nieszczególnie prostej od zaryglowanych drzwi wejściowych do samej łazienki. Tak, łazienka wydawała się w tym przypadku absolutnie niezbędnym do zaliczenia punktem nocnej wycieczki. Z jednej strony Yuuri chciał się pozbyć z ukochanego mało komfortowego bukietu potu, zwietrzałej wody kolońskiej oraz nieszczęsnego alkoholu, którym przesiąknęła praktycznie cała koszula (i chyba część spodni też), a z drugiej miał nadzieję, że kąpiel sprawi, że Viktor nieco otrzeźwieje. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby już o własnych siłach trafić do łóżka.

Wreszcie udało się usadzić średnio kontaktującego Viktora na zamkniętej klapie sedesu, dlatego w następnej kolejności Yuuri zajął się żmudnym procesem zdejmowania ubrań. W sumie to raz czy dwa kwiaciarz miał przyjemność zobaczyć, jak przy okazji Nowego Roku czy czegoś takiego - ta, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Katsuki senior pozwalał sobie na tak dużo swobody, że w efekcie urządzał publiczny pokaz tańca brzucha - mama z bezradnym, ale pełnym miłości uśmiechem rozplątywała nieprzytomnego tatę ze sfatygowanej yukaty. Yuuri nigdy by nawet nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu robić coś bardzo podobnego... ani że ta teoria okaże się całkiem przydatna w praktyce.

Najpierw kwiaciarz odłożył marynarkę na bok i pozbył się ledwo dyndającego u szyi krawata, potem guzik po guziku rozpiął szarą kamizelkę, po czym wyswobodził architekta z rękawów czarnej, lekko poplamionej przy mankietach koszuli, aż wreszcie zdjął koszulkę, zsunął buty i sięgnął do paska spodni. Tu Yuuri się zawahał. Oczywiście to nie tak, że miał jakieś nierozsądne myśli (zresztą, pora była już zbyt mało komfortowa jak na takie wyobrażenia), ale o wiele ważniejsza wydawała się kwestia tego, gdzie miałby potem wstawić takiego wstawionego, nagiego faceta, żeby wciąż było to bezpieczne? Powinien usadzić Viktora w wannie i liczyć na to, że w niej nie zaśnie? Czy może lepiej byłoby skorzystać z prysznica z nadzieją, że architekt nie przewróci się niczym nieudana wersja wieży w Pizie? Uch, gdyby miał do wyboru tylko jedną z tych dwóch rzeczy, to byłoby prościej, a tak? Tym jednym razem od przybytku głowa zdecydowanie bolała...

Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że Yuuri wybrał drugą opcję (ale chyba tylko dlatego, bo nie miał siły przerzucać Viktora nad tak wysoką wanną), więc skoczył pospiesznie do sypialni po bieliznę na zmianę, po czym wrócił i kolejny raz podźwignął ukochanego na ramieniu. Chwilę później oraz kilka utyskiwań więcej Viktor, rozebrany do samych tylko slipów, wylądował w obszernej kabinie prysznicowej. Yuuri westchnął i spojrzał na wtulonego w kąt mężczyznę. W tej sytuacji stojący między opłytkowaną ścianą a szklaną szybą architekt wyglądał niczym zdjęty ze sklepowej witryny manekin. Bardzo przystojny i bardzo mile prezentujący się manekin, trzeba było przyznać, i to na dodatek taki, który mógł się poszczycić pełnym zestawem wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśni brzucha oraz silnymi, długimi nogami... ale przez to, że był nieszczególnie rozmowny i miał przymknięte oczy, wydawał się zdecydowanie bardziej martwy niż żywy. A to już nie był zbyt dobry znak. To był raczej moment, aby zacząć przeprowadzać poważną resuscytację kontaktowo-wytrzeźwieniową.

Oczywiście jako normalny, szary człowiek Katsuki nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w tym, jak sprawić, żeby pijana osoba poczuła się lepiej, ale jako kwiaciarz wiedział, że nic tak nie poprawiało kondycji oklapniętej rośliny jak porządne, zrównoważone podlewanie. I dlatego idąc tym tropem myślenia Yuuri zdjął prysznicową słuchawkę, włączył przepływ i podstawił palec pod wodę, ostrożnie lejąc ją na drzwi kabiny. Kiedy już udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednio ciepły strumień, żeby nie zabił Viktora (nie tak od razu... przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję...), ale na tyle letni, żeby jednak nieco potrząsnął mężczyzną, kwiaciarz zakręcił kurek, wziął głęboki wdech, aż wreszcie skierował baterię prosto na klatkę piersiową architekta.

\- Przepraszam... - szepnął, po czym odkręcił kran na całość.

Na reakcję nie trzeba było czekać nawet pełnej sekundy.

\- Żesz cholera jasna! - wrzasnął Viktor i wyprężył się jak struna, kiedy woda zaczęła go oblewać silną, szeroką kaskadą. W tym samym czasie Rosjanin zaciekle wymachiwał dłonią, próbując osłonić się przed niespodziewanym atakiem, ale bezskutecznie. W takiej sytuacji mógłby mu pomóc chyba tylko olbrzymi parasol lub, ewentualnie, pełnowymiarowy kostium płetwonurka. - Co jest?! Co się dzieje?! Zostawcie mnie!

\- Viktor, spokojnie. Przecież nikt ci nie robi krzywdy. To ja. Yuuri - przypomniał łagodnie kwiaciarz, zakręcając wodę. - Wróciłeś do domu.

\- Wiem, że wróciłem! Przecież tak właśnie powiedziałem taksówkarzowi, żeby mnie tu...! - rzucił uniesionym głosem, ale już po chwili Viktor urwał, złapał się za skroń i wsparł się drugą ręką o ścianę. - Przepraszam, Yuuri, ja... daj mi chwilę... chyba przedobrzyłem...

Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy chodziło bardziej o niedyspozycję żołądkową, czy jednak zbyt mocno dokuczała mu głowa, ale Viktor nie mówił nic przez naprawdę długą, niepokojącą chwilę. Po niecałej minucie architekt wreszcie opanował targające nim dreszcze i nawet zdołał się wyprostować, a przynajmniej na tyle, że zerknął spod smętnie zwieszającej się grzywki na Yuuriego. Wciąż nie wyglądał jednak zbyt dobrze, bo w przygaszonych niebieskich oczach dało się dostrzec coś pustego i jakby nieco martwego. Jakby przede wszystkim chciał zapomnieć.

\- Idź do łóżka - polecił cicho Rosjanin, a mętne spojrzenie zaraz odbiegło gdzieś w bok. - Poradzę sobie.

Yuuri prawie zachłysnął się tymi beznamiętnie wypowiedzianymi słowami. Bo nie - cisnęło mu się na usta - to tak nie działało. Żadne łóżko nie było ważniejsze od ukochanej osoby. A przede wszystkim chciał mu powiedzieć, że nigdzie się stąd nie wybierał, bo zwyczajnie się o niego martwił, że skoro zajął się nim aż do tej pory, to równie dobrze mógł mu też pomóc w umyciu się i przebraniu, żadna hańba, a gdyby tylko potrzebował, to nawet byłby mu w stanie potrzymać głowę nad ubikacją... bo chociaż nie wyglądał, to jednak był na tych paru studenckich imprezach... i w ogóle to co to było za zbywanie go teraz, kiedy już tyle zrobił - ale niestety, Viktor nie dał mu nawet tej szansy. Mężczyzna po prostu wyjął słuchawkę z rąk Yuuriego i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Jak ktoś, kto już zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zawiódł i nie potrafił przez to spojrzeć najbliższej osobie prosto w oczy.

To było na tyle nieoczekiwane zachowanie ze strony zawsze otwartego i przymilającego się architekta, że Yuuri jeszcze raz otworzył usta, wahając się nad tym, co powiedzieć lub jak na to wszystko zareagować. Nie znalazł jednak żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, ba, właściwie to poczuł tak silny ścisk w gardle, że nie wiedział już nawet, czy bardziej był smutny, mocno zaniepokojony, czy zwyczajnie niechciany. Dlatego ostatecznie Yuuri wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, rozluźnił spięte ramiona i posłusznie wyszedł z łazienki. Jedyne, co wydawało się w takiej sytuacji słuszne, to uszanować prośbę Viktora i uwierzyć, że zdoła poukładać myśli sam.

W tym czasie kwiaciarz najpierw poszedł do pokoju dziennego, żeby zgasić światło i upewnić się, że drzwi wejściowe były dobrze zamknięte, a potem wrócił do sypialni, gdzie zostawił jedynie palącą się przy łóżku lampkę nocną. Gdy pokój pogrążył się w łagodnym, ciepłym półmroku, kwiaciarz dla świętego spokoju obszedł jeszcze wszystkie kąty, sprawdził, czy aby na pewno nie zostawił bałaganu w szufladzie, z której wyciągnął dla Viktora ubrania na zmianę, wyjrzał na korytarz, żeby popatrzeć na wciąż rozświetloną szybę w drzwiach łazienki, aż wreszcie westchnął i przytomnie spostrzegł, że zachowywał się trochę jak przewrażliwiona matka czekająca na syna. Yuuri wycofał się więc z powrotem do łóżka, wsunął się pod kołdrę i przytulił głowę do poduszki, przez cały ten czas nasłuchując dobiegających z łazienki dźwięków. Jednostajny szum prysznica szybko przypomniał kwiaciarzowi o zmęczeniu oraz o tym, która była godzina, jednak za nic w świecie nie chciał zasnąć przed tym, aż Viktor bezpiecznie wróci do łóżka. I dlatego czuwał, kurczowo wczepiony w wychłodzoną już pościel.

Po kilku minutach prysznic w końcu ucichł i jedynie, co dobiegało zza ściany, to odgłos ciężkich, pojedynczych, ściekających wzdłuż baterii kropel wody, które coraz wolniej uderzały o pusty brodzik. Poza tym nie działo się nic. Dziwnie długie nic. Niepokojące nic. Takie nic, że nic by go nie zdziwiło, gdyby Viktor jednak znów przestał kontaktować albo może nawet przypadkiem... zasłabł...

Nie wytrzymał. Jeszcze szybciej niż przy okazji chrobotu klucza Yuuri poderwał się z łóżka, postawił obie stopy na podłodze, zrobił dwa długie kroki w stronę drzwi - i właśnie wtedy we framudze pojawił się Viktor.

\- O, Yuuri... nie śpisz... - zaczął i urwał, przenosząc wzrok z kwiaciarza na opustoszałe łóżko. Architekt nie tyle się zdziwił, co chyba po prostu stwierdził suchy fakt. - Nie chciałem...

A chociaż Viktor wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż po powrocie z firmowego spotkania, wciąż dało się zauważyć, że to nie był jeszcze ten sam pogodny, zarażający dobrą energią mężczyzna co zwykle. Na pewno była to zasługa wyjątkowo późnej pory, choć oczywiście alkohol też zebrał już swoje małe-wielkie żniwo. A kto wie, może i jakieś wyrzuty sumienia...

\- Nie dałbym rady znów bez ciebie zasnąć - wyjaśnił więc Yuuri i powoli zbliżył się do Viktora. - Martwiłem się. I tęskniłem.

Jednocześnie Japończyk wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie położył ją na policzku ukochanego, by pogładzić kciukiem lekko wilgotną skórę. I... wystarczyło. Coś w napiętej sylwetce Viktora wreszcie puściło, a rzucony przed balem czar prysł, dzięki czemu dumny Kopciuszek zmienił się z powrotem w znajomą, znużoną, rosyjską bułkę. Bułkę, która uśmiechnęła się na to wszystko ze smutkiem, musnęła przelotnie ustami wnętrze dłoni kwiaciarza i powoli poczłapała w stronę łóżka. W tym czasie Yuuri po raz ostatni wyjrzał na korytarz, upewniając się, że światło w łazience było zgaszone, po czym nieznacznie przymknął drzwi i wrócił do Viktora. Rosjanin zdążył się już położyć na swojej połówce materaca i właśnie zaczynał niemrawo poprawiać kołdrę wokół ramion, ale szło mu to tak opornie, że nie sposób się było nie uśmiechnąć - w końcu pół pleców wciąż miał odsłonięte, za to przód wyglądał tak, jakby architekt szykował tam co najmniej schron dla dwóch osób. Obserwujący go Yuuri poczuł niesamowite rozrzewnienie, dlatego czym prędzej zajął swoje miejsce i zanim Viktor zdołał na dobre przeobrazić się w pościelową mumię, sam zajął się troskliwym okrywaniem ukochanego.

\- To nie tak miało wyglądać... - wyznał cicho Viktor, kiedy Yuuri wreszcie spoczął obok niego, z ustami na wysokości linii srebrzystych włosów i prawą ręką przerzuconą przez pas.

\- Nie szkodzi - uspokoił Katsuki. - Mnie to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Właściwie to nawet mi ulżyło, że potrafisz być trochę nieodpowiedzialny.

\- ...naprawdę?

\- Ano naprawdę. Dzięki temu wiem, że jesteś normalnym, porządnym, popełniającym błędy człowiekiem, a nie żadnym chodzącym ideałem, który spadł z kosmosu na jakimś meteorycie. A skoro tak, skoro miewasz problemy... to zawsze mogę ci się na coś przydać - szepnął Yuuri, powoli gładząc okryty kołdrą bark Viktora. - Inaczej ciągle bym się zadręczał, że tylko ci przeszkadzam albo wręcz odciągam cię od rzeczy, które naprawdę kochasz. Tego bym nie zniósł. I właściwie... właściwie jeśli taka pozorna sielanka potrwałaby jeszcze kilka miesięcy dłużej, to naprawdę mógłbym kiedyś pomyśleć, że może jednak lepiej by dla nas było, gdybyśmy to zakończyli.

Długa, napięta cisza, jaka zapadła po ostatnich słowach, trochę zaniepokoiła Yuuriego, dlatego odsunął się nieco od Viktora i na wszelki wypadek spojrzał na jego twarz. I to było to - piękne, niebieskie oczy trwały nieruchomo, wlepione w kwiaciarza, a łzy niczym błyszcząca rosa wisiały na delikatnych rzęsach i kapały wprost na znajdującą się pod Viktorem poduszkę. Yuuri nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknego i nieprawdopodobnego jednocześnie. Wzruszenia tak spokojnego, że wydawało się, jakby istniało gdzieś obok człowieka.

\- Viktor, co ty... - zdziwił się, pragnąc odgarnąć zsuwającą się na oczy grzywkę, lecz wtedy powieki architekta zatrzepotały, deszcz pereł spadł na poduszkę, a ręce Viktora wyciągnęły się i wsunęły pod ramiona ukochanego.

\- Yuuri... - jęknął i wtulił się w jego pierś. - Yuuri... najdroższy... Przecież ja za nic w świecie nie chcę cię zostawiać...

\- Wiem, Viktor. Wiem - przyznał pospiesznie, pozwalając, by ciepły ciężar przylgnął do niego w całości. - To było tylko takie głupie gdybanie. Przepraszam.

\- Serce mi omal nie pękło, jak wsiadałem wtedy do samolotu. Nie chciałem cię opuszczać nawet na te dwa dni.

\- Ja ciebie też. Rozumiem to. Naprawdę.

\- Bo gdybym tylko mógł, wziąłbym na plecy całą firmę i zaniósłbym ją do Hasetsu, żeby zawsze być przy tobie.

\- Oczywiście. Tak pewnie byłoby lepiej.

\- I zrobię to. Zobaczysz.

Na to Yuuri już nie odpowiedział, bo w zamian uśmiechnął się i po prostu ucałował Viktora w jego duże, niepoważne czoło. Tak, to też wiedział. Był absolutnie pewien, że Viktor byłby zdolny do tego, aby wmaszerować w poniedziałek rano do "Stammi" i oznajmić wszem i wobec, że wszyscy mają zacząć przyspieszony kurs japońskiego, bo przerzucają się w całości na rynek azjatycki. I szczerze? Nie mógł go za to winić. Jakkolwiek była to tylko szalona bajka, to Yuuri chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby uwierzyć w nią na tę jedną noc.

\- Hej, Viktor? - zagadnął Yuuri, kiedy ledwie słyszalny płacz na dobre ucichł, a oddech architekta wyraźnie się unormował, nawet jeśli on sam nie zdradził nawet najdrobniejszym półsłówkiem tego, jak się czuł. - A czy mogę powiedzieć ci coś nietypowego?

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Viktor zdołał zasnąć, ale po dłuższej pauzie jego głowa jednak się poruszyła, a spomiędzy wciśniętych w poduszkę warg wydostało się mrukliwe:

\- Uhum...

Wtedy Yuuri delikatnie zaczesał jasną grzywkę za ucho, z czułością pogładził płatek zaczerwienionego ucha, aż wreszcie przysunął się bliżej ukochanego i otoczył go rękami wokół ramion, tak dla bezpieczeństwa jego oraz swojego.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego, że czasami miewasz gorsze dni - zdradził w końcu, przytulając się policzkiem do Rosjanina. - Bo ja zawsze, ale to zawsze będę przy tobie... Vitya.

\- Kłamczuch... - szepnął Viktor, a jego głowa zaczęła jakoś tak mocniej przylegać do klatki piersiowej Yuuriego. - To wcale nie było nietypowe...To było zwyczajnie... piękne...

Wydawało się, że ta odpowiedź na dobre zakończy nocne zakochanych rozmowy, lecz zanim Viktor na dobre pogrążył się w letargu, Yuuri zdołał jeszcze wyciągnąć się i sięgnąć do przełącznika lampki nocnej. Kojąca ciemność znów zapadła w przytulnej sypialni, a zamiast jednego człowieka, opatulonego niczym beduin podczas burzy piaskowej, w ciepłym łóżku leżało już całych dwoje. Ciekawe tylko czy rano Viktor w ogóle będzie pamiętać o całej tej sprawie: o pijanym przywitaniu, sytuacji spod prysznica, obietnicy przeniesienia stolicy firmy do Japonii czy o tym wypowiedzianej bez zastanowienia przysiędze. Ciekawe, czy sam Yuuri nie zapomni, bo może uzna to za wstydliwy epizod i zakopie gdzieś w mrokach wspomnień.

Ciekawe, że jedno zdrobnienie potrafiło tak bardzo ucieszyć dwoje ludzi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ahoj! Witam się z Wami przepięknie w ten przepiękny dzień (kto by się spodziewał takich temperatur na skraju października i listopada?!). Niektórzy zwrócili uwagę przy okazji poprzedniego rozdziału, że ilość wypitego przez Viktora szampana raczej nie wydawała się jakoś mocno zdrowa, dlatego też doszło do takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. Pijany Viktor jest oczywiście wesołym kompanem, jakkolwiek na dłuższą metę (oraz po nagłym prysznicu) każdemu może się zwiesić humor.
> 
> Tymczasem:
> 
> \- Nie do końca mam o czym opowiadać (od kiedy opuściliśmy Hasetsu często tak jest), więc wyjątkowo pozwolę sobie wytłumaczyć tytuł rozdziału. Jest parafrazą związku frazeologicznego "musztarda po obiedzie", czyli czegoś, co zrobiono za późno, z czym nie zdążono na czas. Hiacynty (te fioletowe dokładnie, co już widzieliście na łamach tego fanfika) oznaczają znów przeprosiny, zawstydzenie. No i wydaje się, że takie połączenie dość dobre koresponduje z głupiutkim Viktorem, który spił się i narobił Yuuriemu trochę nieprzyjemności. Oczywiście sam Yuuri nie uważa to za jakąś zbrodnię nie do wybaczenia, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że impreza skończy się tak mało ładnie ^^"
> 
>  
> 
> Nie wszystkie sceny z oryginału jestem w stanie przenieść do tego uniwersum - jak na przykład taniec na rurze, niestety - ale możecie uznać, że motyw "let's end this" został zaliczony i już definitywnie nie wróci :) Za to Vitya... no, z tego zdrobnienia zdecydowanie szkoda byłoby rezygnować, więc zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie w kolejnych rozdziałach.
> 
> Póki co żegnam się z Wami, dziękuję za wszystko i do zobaczenia za tydzień!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	36. Pierścień i róża

***

Sobota, początek lipca, pełnia lata. Ósma dwadzieścia z minutami. Petersburg. Cisza.

Czas szczęścia i nieograniczonej swobody, którą można było przeznaczyć na to, żeby pławić się w niebycie bądź rozkoszować się spędzonymi z drugą połówką chwilami. Idealny na to, żeby nie przejmować się zobowiązaniami.

Lub niekoniecznie.

Viktor otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co go przytłoczyło po imprezowej nocy, to nie słodki, nienachalny ciężar przytulonego do jego ramienia ukochanego, ale ogromne poczucie winy. Bo nawet jeśli kilka godzin wcześniej nadmiar alkoholu zdołał dość skutecznie zablokować zdrowy rozsądek, to jednak nie był w stanie zupełnie wyczyścić mu pamięci... I dlatego wytrzeźwiałemu Rosjaninowi było za siebie zwyczajnie wstyd - za to, jak słabą miał głowę, jak okropnie się przed Yuurim wygłupił i przede wszystkim ile sprawił mu kłopotów tym swoim kompletnie idiotycznym zachowaniem. Ktoś tak nieodpowiedzialny jak Viktor z pewnością nie zasługiwał na to, aby leżeć w ciepłym, pachnącym świeżością łóżku i widzieć obok siebie mężczyznę swoich marzeń i snów, na policzku którego rozkwitał niczym lilia jasnoróżowy rumieniec, za to długie rzęsy przypominały płatki czarnego bratka... a może malutkie, jedwabne wachlarzyki...

Po tym spostrzeżeniu Viktor zbliżył się do Yuuriego i w porywie serca ucałował delikatnie obie powieki śpiącego kwiaciarza, po czym wysunął się z jego objęć i wstał, by zmierzyć się z nowym dniem. I może to dlatego... nie, nie, żadne "może". To właśnie dlatego już od rana, kiedy to wreszcie z powodzeniem uświadomił sobie, gdzie był i co zaszło (mniej więcej, oczywiście, bo część szczegółów wciąż pozostawała nieco zamglona przez sen), Viktor obrał sobie za cel uchylić Yuuriemu nieba, byleby tylko jego kwiatuszek mu wybaczył. Kolejno wykonywał więc wszystkie domowe obowiązki: spakował sfatygowany garnitur do pokrowca, wstawił resztę posegregowanego prania do pralki, wypastował i odstawił buty do garderoby, przygotował najlepszą kawę, jaką (nie)umiał zrobić, ustawił na tacy śniadaniowej talerzyki z francuskimi rogalikami, salaterkę z dżemem porzeczkowym oraz pokrojone w cząstki jabłko... A kiedy budzik w telefonie Yuuriego wreszcie oznajmił wszem i wobec nastanie godziny dziewiątej, Viktor przyszedł do sypialni i powitał ukochanego ze skruszoną miną oraz niesionym w rękach posiłkiem.

Lecz chociaż Viktor miał wszelkie podstawy do tego, żeby uważać się za winnego wszystkich nieprzyjemności, łącznie z plagami egipskimi, to Yuuri zachowywał się tak, jakby nie było niczego do wybaczania. Owszem, na widok ukochanego uśmiechnął się jakoś tak wymownie, może trochę kpiąco, może nieco karcąco, jednak na tym cała sprawa umarła śmiercią naturalną. Nie robił żadnych wymówek, nie wypominał nieprzespanej nocy, nie przestrzegał "nigdy więcej nie zaglądaj do kieliszka, bo inaczej koniec z nami!". Wręcz przeciwnie - w pierwszej reakcji Yuuri zaprosił Viktora na łóżko, by podzielić się skromnym śniadaniem, które miało być przecież w całości dla niego, a w międzyczasie gorąco podziękował za obranie jabłka i wybranie ulubionego dżemu (architekt nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, że był ulubiony, ale zamierzał pamiętać o tym już do końca życia).

A to i tak nie była nawet połowa dobroci, jaką Yuuri bezinteresownie mu tego dnia ofiarował. Po posiłku kwiaciarz osobiście zgłosił się na wolontariusza do zmywania naczyń, w zamian prosząc Viktora, żeby ten zajął się sypialnią. Nie wzbudziło to w Rosjaninie żadnych podejrzeń, dlatego po przebraniu się i posłaniu łóżka ruszył zajrzeć do salonu, odnajdując przy tej okazji bukiet świeżych tulipanów, ustawiony na środku stolika kawowego. Kwiaciarz uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami, odłożył kubek na suszarkę i odparł, że to musiała być sprawka jakichś czarów. Jasne, była - pewnie takich imieniem Katsuki Yuuri. Później Yuuri namówił Viktora na wspólne oglądanie telewizji (najpierw wiadomości, potem prognozy pogody, aż wreszcie przerzucili się na program przyrodniczy o morderczych owadach), a kiedy wciąż trochę zmęczony Viktor na sekundę zamknął oczy - przez co przysnął na cały kwadrans - obudził się z kocem narzuconym na nogi i nieobecnym u boku ukochanym. W tym czasie Yuuri wymknął się bowiem do łazienki, by rozwiesić skończone pranie. Tak, tak bardzo był cudny i niemożliwy zarazem... A najbardziej niemożliwe było to, że gdy Viktor chciał się jakoś zrewanżować za to wszystko i zaproponował wyjście na miasto w ramach obiadu, Yuuri posadził go tylko na kanapie, wręczył książkę do poczytania i poprosił o godzinkę cierpliwości.

Wiersze Puszkina nie były może najbardziej emocjonującą lekturą na sobotnie przedpołudnie, ale kiedy Viktor usłyszał skwierczenie tłuszczu, a do nosa dotarł nęcący zapach podsmażanej cebulki, mężczyzna pomyślał, że chyba jednak się rozpłacze. Zamiast tego po minucie walki z samym sobą odłożył książkę, wstał z kanapy, podszedł do Yuuriego i przytulił się do niego, oplatając go rękami wokół chronionego fartuszkiem pasa. W tym bezwarunkowym geście Rosjanin chciał przekazać, jak bardzo było mu głupio, jak strasznie przepraszał i jak ogromnie go kochał. A nie dało się ukryć, że jeśli tylko w sprawy sercowe Viktora zamieszany był kwiaciarz, to architekt wszystko odczuwał w skali makro.

\- Nie zasłużyłem sobie na ciebie - szepnął w końcu, opierając się czołem o ramię Japończyka.

\- No masz. Ukradłeś mi taki dobry tekst - zaśmiał się Yuuri, a kiedy stopniowo przycichł, uniósł wolną dłoń i położył ją na dłoni Viktora, ściskając ją pokrzepiająco. - A tak na serio.... Chyba nie uważasz, że pomagam ci tylko dlatego, żeby sobie na coś zasłużyć albo nie zasłużyć, co? Przecież gdyby związki tak działały, to nigdy nie dopuściłbym do siebie myśli, że mogę być dla ciebie ważny tak po prostu. Więc nie obwiniaj się za to, co się stało. To tylko kwestia tego, że ciągle się siebie uczymy - wyjaśnił ze słyszalnym w głosie ciepłem. - I wiesz co? Dzięki dzisiejszej nocy odkryłem nową, niesamowitą rzecz o tobie.

\- Jaką?

Yuuri zdjął kotlety z patelni, wyłączył palnik pod bulgoczącym ryżem i zwrócił oczy wprost na Viktora.

\- Że uśmiechasz się nawet przez sen, kiedy mówię do ciebie "Vitya".

Och, jej... Mieli szczęście, że do pełnego przygotowania obiadu brakowało już tylko ułożyć składniki w miseczkach i przyozdobić je poszatkowaną cebulką, bo w przeciwnym razie przez tę szaleńczą reakcję Viktora coś zdecydowanie powinno im spłonąć, zwęglić się albo ulec dezintegracji. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że mięso trochę przestygło, sos wyraźnie stężał, a ryż skleił się w nieco większe grudki. W sumie nic strasznego.

Zresztą - katsudon okraszony tyloma pocałunkami zwyczajnie nie mógł smakować źle.

Lecz mimo to i mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień Yuuriego, że nikt nikomu nie musiał nic wynagradzać, Viktor robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby okazać się najwspanialszym chłopakiem na świecie, a jeśli w normalnych warunkach uważany był za wcielone dobro, to teraz zasłużył sobie na aureolę i skrzydła. Po obiedzie Rosjanin zdołał wreszcie przeforsować swój romantyczny plan sobotnich atrakcji: poszli na długi spacer do Ogrodu Letniego, kupili chleb i udali się nad Newę pokarmić ryby, w drodze powrotnej skoczyli na naprawdę świetne lody włoskie (melonowe dla Yuuriego i słony karmel dla Viktora), aż wreszcie zarzucili sobie wzajemnie ręce za plecy i tak idąc, ruszyli krętymi alejkami w stronę domu. Wtedy też potwierdziło się, jak bardzo pasowali do swoich rodzinnych miast - w zielonym Hasetsu Yuuri znał się praktycznie na każdym przydrożnym krzewie, nie mówiąc już o przyzamkowych ogrodach, natomiast zaludniony i przepakowany budowlami Petersburg był dla Viktora źródłem niekończących się anegdotek. Potrafił przez bite półtorej godziny relacjonować, jaki z tego cara Piotra był wizjoner i szaleniec w jednym, szczególnie że chciał skupić śmietankę europejskiej kultury w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze trzysta lat temu były tylko bagna i kilka chałup na krzyż. I zrobił to, rzecz jasna, ku zazdrości innych władców i zgryzoty pracujących niewolniczo poddanych...

Za barwną opowieścią kryło się jednak nieco więcej motywów, niż można się było spodziewać. W ten sposób Viktor chciał bowiem nie tylko spędzić miło czas i zrobić coś dobrego dla nich jako pary, ale na przykładzie historii miasta starał się zbagatelizować swój własny, idiotyczny, nocny bełkot, według którego zapowiedział, że zaniesie "Stammi" na plecach do Japonii. No bo chyba nie był lepszy od dawnego władcy, skoro w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o czymś takim choćby przez chwilę i w zupełnych żartach. Zabrać blisko setkę pracowników głównej filii "Stammi" i kazać im emigrować na skraj Azji wyłącznie po to, bo on się w kimś zakochał? Nie, nawet prezes Nikiforov nie był tak krótkowzroczny i samolubny.

Viktor zmarszczył brwi. To oczywiste, że nie mógł zabrać nikogo, kto by się na to nie zgadzał i w ogóle był zadowolony z obecnego stanu petersburskich rzeczy. Uważał przecież, że każdy odpowiadał za swoje życie i nawet jeśli sam Viktor zawiesił na bliżej nieokreślony czas swoje obowiązki wobec firmy, by zostać w Hasetsu, to jednak nie robił tym nikomu bezpośredniej krzywdy. Jego szaleństwo było tylko jego szaleństwem.

Ale...

Potrącony kubek ze szczoteczką zakłócił ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy rozmyślań architekta i sprawił, że w mgnieniu oka wrócił on na ziemię, a konkretnie do mieszkania, do którego dotarli po długim, popołudniowo-wieczornym spacerze. Mężczyzna szybko uprzątnął bałagan, wytarł umyte ręce i wyszedł z łazienki. Zresztą... już nawet mniejsza o pracę. Viktorowi zależało teraz przede wszystkim na tym, aby ugruntować pozycję związku z Yuurim, żeby móc z przekonaniem powiedzieć "tak, to jest dla mnie najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, więc nie dam się już wysyłać na kilkanaście delegacji rocznie". Chciał zacząć budować życie na nowo, małymi krokami, od podstaw - a przede wszystkim razem. Dlatego już od kilku dni bił się z myślami, gdzie i jak powinien klęknąć przed Yuurim, żeby móc go spytać, czy on też czuł to samo. Czy wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie wyglądać za kilka lat, czy łapał się na tym, że przy kupowaniu jedzenia zawsze brał już dwie sztuki zamiast jednej albo czy wybaczyłby Viktorowi, gdyby jego czoło tak bardzo się powiększyło, aż na starość zacząłby wyglądać jak Sean Connery... z całym szacunkiem dla Seana Connery'ego, oczywiście...

Tak, dokładnie coś takiego, w mniej lub bardziej logicznej konfiguracji, krążyło Viktorowi po głowie. Chciał wyznać Yuuriemu, że on myślał o tym wszystkim absolutnie poważnie i może nie wprost i może nie oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, zamierzał poprosić go o rękę. A żeby wyszło jak trzeba, należało jednak zadbać o właściwą oprawę tak ważnej chwili.

\- Słuchaj, Yuuri - zagadnął więc, kiedy już wrócił do salonu, gdzie przed kilkoma minutami zostawił porządkującego kubki po herbacie Katsukiego. - A co powiesz na to, gdybyśmy poszli jutro na kolację do...?

Urwał. Jego blada konwalijka siedziała bowiem właśnie na przypominającym ławę parapecie i patrzyła nieruchomo w okno, za którym wciąż rozciągał się piękny, promienny wieczór. Do Viktora nagle dotarło to, jak ten kruchy, łagodny człowiek nie pasował do tego wnętrza... czy raczej że to wielkie, petersburskie mieszkanie nie pasowało kompletnie do życia we dwoje. Trochę tu było za minimalistycznie, trochę zbyt schludnie... Zbyt mało było tu zieleni. I zupełnie jakby Yuuri chciał coś na to zaradzić, przysiadł na parapecie, w miejscu, gdzie normalnie można się było spodziewać rosłego, doniczkowego kwiatka. Żeby tchnąć choć trochę życia w te skostniałe mury.

\- Yuuri? - powtórzył Viktor i ostrożnie zbliżył się do ukochanego. - Co robisz?

Kwiaciarz obrócił głowę w stronę architekta i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby trochę przepraszająco.

\- Dziś tanabata. Wypatruję gwiazd - przypomniał, kiedy Viktor przysiadł na wolnym kawałku parapetu tuż obok stóp Yuuriego. - Tylko że niebo jest tak przeraźliwie jasne, że niczego nie widać.

\- A, właśnie, Yuuri... Co do tego... Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, bo mam bardzo szczelne rolety, ale słońce praktycznie tu nie zachodzi - wyjaśnił Viktor, jednocześnie wskazując na szczyt okiennej ramy. - Nazywamy to białymi nocami. Tak będzie jeszcze przez jakieś dwa tygodnie.

\- Och nie... - Yuuri jęknął i spojrzał ze smutkiem w okno. - Przecież Orihime i Hikoboshi nie będą mogli...

Nie dokończył, bo zagryzł usta i wsunął rękę do kieszeni noszonej bluzy.

\- Wybacz. Petersburg chyba nie jest najlepszym miejscem jeśli chodzi o schadzki gwiezdnych zakochanych, ale myślę, że w Japonii mają się całkiem dobrze. I na pewno będą mieli co robić. - Viktor starał się pocieszyć Yuuriego, ale kiedy delikatny żart nie pomógł, mężczyzna nachylił się bliżej okna, starając się pochwycić spojrzenie kwiaciarza. - Tylko pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli nie zwrócisz się z czymś do gwiazd, to zawsze możesz poprosić o to mnie. Zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby spełnić twoje życzenie.

Wtedy Yuuri jeszcze raz zwrócił oczy na Viktora, zawahał się, po czym poruszył się, zupełnie zmieniając dotychczasową pozycję - usiadł bardziej po japońsku, na zgiętych, ułożonych pod sobą nogach, tylko że zamiast skromnie wesprzeć ręce o uda, Katsuki zgarbił się, trzymając coś w kurczowo zaciśniętych dłoniach.

\- Przepraszam, to głupie. Cały dzień był fantastyczny i czułem się zupełnie naturalnie, więc wydawało mi się, że wieczorem też tak będzie, ale im częściej do tego wracałem, tym bardziej robiło mi się nieswojo... dlatego chciałem poprosić o wsparcie... o trochę odwagi... i... - próbował wytłumaczyć, ale przez nadmiar podmiotów domyślnych Viktor nie był w stanie nawet zrozumieć, kto, kogo, po co i o co właściwie prosił. - I w ogóle to strasznie się bałem, że będzie mi tutaj ciężko przeżyć, bo przecież lot był naprawdę drogi, ale ceny w Rosji okazały się trzy razy mniejsze niż w Japonii, więc pomyślałem... że skoro zostało mi trochę oszczędności to... to może...

Głos cichł i cichł, słowa stawały się coraz mniej zrozumiałe, aż wreszcie zaginęły gdzieś po drodze między japońskimi ustami a rosyjskimi uszami. Wtedy też Yuuri ostatecznie potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął rękę, by niespodziewanie ująć w nią prawą dłoń Viktora. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło, bo Katsuki od razu przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, obrócił grzbietem do góry, rozsunął palce tak, że mógł pogładzić kciukiem ten serdeczny... a potem ostrożnie wsunął na niego połyskliwy, złoty krążek.

\- To w podziękowaniu za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś - powiedział na jednym wydechu, patrząc bezpośrednio w oczy Viktora, po czym opuścił wzrok o kilkanaście centymetrów i zaczął z zawziętością świdrować jeden z guzików koszuli na piersi architekta. Jakby próbował przygotować się na odpowiedź, choćby tę najgorszą. - Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś.

Ale odpowiedź nie nadchodziła, bo i jak miała nadejść, skoro kompletnie oszołomiony Viktor praktycznie nie słyszał tego, co się wokół niego działo, bo liczył każde uderzenie tętniącej w bębenkach krwi. Widział za to wszystko - rumieniec pokrywający nie tylko policzki, ale nawet czubki uszu Yuuriego, nieznacznie drżące rzęsy, zaciśnięte usta, ręce ostatkiem sił powstrzymujące się od wyłamywania palców... aż wreszcie spojrzenie padło na jego własną rękę, na której połyskiwała gładka ozdoba. Nie pierścień ani żaden sygnet, które mogłyby sugerować, że to była tylko taka elegancka błyskotka do ponoszenia. To była zupełnie równa, skromna, lśniąca, założona na palec serdeczny prawej dłoni obrączka.

Tam, gdzie...

\- Jak mam rozumieć ten prezent? - zapytał Viktor, delikatnie poruszając knykciami, żeby zobaczyć odbijające się w powierzchni złota błyski wieczornego słońca.

\- J-jak? W sensie... jako amulet? - Yuuri zamrugał i zerknął z nieśmiałością na ukochanego. - Że zawsze będę przy tobie. Choćby nie wiem co - szepnął.

Viktor westchnął, przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się. To był właśnie cały Katsuki Yuuri. Nieśmiały Japończyk o anielskiej twarzy i piekielnie przeszywającym spojrzeniu. Kwiaciarz hodujący przepiękne, błękitne róże. Syn swoich fantastycznych rodziców oraz brat ciekawskiej siostry. Jego kwiatuszek. Jego złoto.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoje pogrążone w oszołomieniu kochanie. Postanowił się z nim trochę podroczyć. Jak miałby sobie tego odmówić? Po czymś takim? Uprzedzeniu jego zamiarów i przekroczeniu najśmielszych oczekiwań? Mowy nie było.

\- Na zawsze? No nie powiem... To brzmi trochę jak przysięga małżeńska - zauważył Viktor, przechylając głowę nieco na bok.

\- Mał... że... Nie, to nie tak...! - zawołał zawstydzony Yuuri, a potem najwyraźniej zawstydził się tego, że się zawstydził, bo przycichł i wydukał znacznie mniej pewnie: - Znaczy... u nas...

\- U was co? Nie oświadczacie się? - egzaminował dalej architekt.

\- Nie, nie w tym sensie. - Yuuri ostrożnie pokręcił głową. - Jeśli w Japonii chcemy kogoś poprosić o rękę, mówimy wtedy, żeby ten ktoś zestarzał się wspólnie z nami. Albo żeby zawsze robił nam śniadania. Albo żeby jego problemy stały się naszymi problemami. To jest takie bardziej umowne określenie, że chcemy się z kimś podzielić codziennością. Każdym dniem przyszłości.

\- A ty byś nie chciał?

Yuuri drgnął i uniósł oczy, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Viktora.

\- Ja?

\- Tak, ty - potwierdził Viktor i wyciągnął do góry zaciśniętą w pięść prawą dłoń, żeby wraz z kolejnymi wyliczonymi przykładami zacząć prostować palce. - Czy chciałbyś zasypiać w tym samym łóżku co ja? Jeść wspólne obiady? Wychodzić z Makkachinem na grupowe spacery? Kochać mnie?

Przy ostatniej frazie Viktor wyprostował palec serdeczny, na którym błyszczała teraz złota obrączka. W takim kontekście jej znaczenia nie dało się zrozumieć opacznie, dlatego Yuuri spłonił się wdzięcznie i powoli, prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

\- Chciałbym - przyznał, ale zaraz ostrożnie oblizał spierzchnięte usta i poprawił: - Chcę.

Jednocześnie Yuuri musiał pokonać tym słowem jakąś mentalną ścianę, bo chwilę później położył dłonie na kolanach, skłonił się przed architektem i powiedział coś, czego żaden z nich tak do końca się nie spodziewał.

\- Viktor, proszę... zaopiekuj się mną i moimi różami.

Viktor nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, że powstrzymał się od wyskoczenia jak torpeda do góry i porwania Yuuriego na ręce, ale nie mógł, jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie w tym momencie... Jeszcze jeden warunek musiał zostać absolutnie spełniony, żeby ten wieczór nie zmienił się jedynie w jakieś zabawne, romantyczne pogaduchy, o których może będą kiedyś wspominać, a może nie.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął łagodnie Viktor. - Czy ta obrączka była w komplecie?

\- Tak, a co? - Yuuri uniósł głowę i mimo wyraźnej czerwieni, widocznej na zwykle jasnych policzkach, zdołał jakoś znieść czułe spojrzenie architekta. - Chciałbyś mieć obie?

\- Powiedzmy. Możesz mi ją dać?

Yuuri przytaknął, wyprostował się i sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy, gdzie od początku miał ukryte niewielkie pudełeczko na biżuterię. Wręczył je Viktorowi w całości, a Rosjanin otworzył wieczko i wyciągnął drugą obrączkę, nieco mniejszą od tej, którą nosił teraz na palcu. A chociaż była tak samo gładka i błyszcząca jak jej siostra, to dało się zauważyć, że wnętrze krążka zdobił cienki grawerunek - dwa mikroskopijne kwiatki, jakby proste stokrotki, i jeden nieco większy, umiejscowiony między tymi małymi. Jednocześnie przez to, że większy kwiat znajdował się mocno przy krawędzi, widać go było tylko połowie. Logicznym tropem myślenia musiało to więc oznaczać, że druga połowa widniała wewnątrz jego własnej obrączki.

Viktor odetchnął powoli i z rozczuleniem. Przypadkiem lub też nie, to właśnie grawer mógł być ostatecznym argumentem, który skłonił Yuuriego do wybrania obrączek zaręczynowych zamiast eleganckiego zegarka czy jakiejkolwiek innej biżuterii nadającej się na prezent dziękczynny. Z drugiej jednak strony jeśli to wcale nie chodziło o znak, żeby zrezygnować z czegoś innego, ale o dodatkowy powód, aby tym bardziej wybrać właśnie to... Viktor wyciągnął rękę, chwycił skraj jasnoniebieskiej, tiulowej zasłony, po czym ostrożnie narzucił ją na głowę oniemiałego Yuuriego. Nie mógł zaprzepaścić tej szansy i nie odpowiedzieć na wezwanie ukochanego.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri... U nas, w Rosji, zaręczyny wyglądają zwykle nieco bardziej podniośle, często odbywają się w drogiej restauracji albo w jakimś niezwykłym miejscu, wśród tłumu ludzi, żeby na koniec mogły wybuchnąć gromkie brawa. A, i raczej nie owijamy w bawełnę w naszych wyznaniach. Ale nawet jeśli nie mogę zawołać kelnera, żeby przyniósł nam butelkę najdroższego wina i nie mogę klęknąć przed tobą na oczach wszystkich spacerowiczów zgromadzonych w Ogrodach Letnich, to chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia. Dlatego czy uczynisz mi ten honor i pewnego dnia... choć to oczywiście nie musi być jakoś zaraz, ale... - Delikatnie uśmiechający się Viktor wsunął obrączkę na palec serdeczny swojego kwiatuszka, po czym pochylił się i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek, jak na oczku zaręczynowego pierścionka. - ...czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Siódmego dnia siódmego miesiąca Orihime i Hikoboshi spotykali się na nieboskłonie, żeby nie tylko cieszyć się swoją własną miłością, ale również żeby czuwać nad uczuciami tych, którzy zostali na ziemi. I nawet jeśli wydawało się, że Petersburg jest daleko, daleko poza jurysdykcją gwiezdnych bóstw, to jednak nie mogli oni zignorować podobnego momentu. Dodali więc Yuuriemu odwagi, o którą wcześniej tak bardzo prosił w głębi serca, i sprawili, że uśmiechnął się promiennie, choć poprzez łzy, rzucił się Viktorowi na szyję i odpowiedział z radością, na zawsze pieczętując ich los.

\- Tak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-hej :3 I jak? Jesteście zadowoleni z dzisiejszej porcji "Kwiaciarni"? Od kiedy tylko zobaczyłam na horyzoncie odległy jeszcze koniec historii, to pomyślałam, że czas najwyższy sprawić chłopakom jeszcze trochę radości i podbić stawkę o jeszcze kilka oczek. Tym samym już nie muszę się przejmować, że w którymś fanfiku nie pomyli mi się ich status, bo wszędzie są narzeczonkami <3
> 
> Garść ciekawostek:
> 
> \- Prawdopodobnie nikt nie skupiał się na dniach tygodnia ani kalendarzu w ogóle, ale ustawiłam wszystko tak, aby dzień po firmowej imprezie był właśnie siódmy lipca, czyli dawno, dawno temu zarysowana w fanfiku tanabata. Miło, że chociaż nie udało się przebrać chłopców w yukaty i wysłać ich na dobrą zabawę, to i tak sprawili, że ten dzień stał się dla nich ogromnie ważny <3
> 
> \- Ach, bo nie zarysowałam tego wątku przy okazji poprzednich rozdziałów, a raczej warto - jeśli chodzi o imprezę na podsumowanie półrocza pracy firmy, to wzorowałam się na informacjach od mojej współlokatorki, która pracuje w koncernie paliwowym (tym dużym na O) i u niej takie imprezy jak najbardziej są organizowane (chociaż u niej to było głupio, bo w poniedziałek). Ponadto zależnie od roku zaprasza się pracowników z sąsiednich państw do wytypowanej na dany moment placówki, przez co ludzie się integrują. Przyjezdni oczywiście nocują w pobliskim hotelu na koszt delegacji firmowej, a swoi są rozwożeni taksówkami też na koszt spółki. Więc oczywiście ja sobie pozwalam na wyjątkowo dużo, robiąc ze "Stammi" dobrze prosperującą firmę projektową, ale ogólnie tak bywa również w rzeczywistości.
> 
> \- A przy tej okazji - kreacja Viktora-lekkoducha-prezesa to znów ukłon w stronę przyjaciółki i jej szefa, któremu najczęściej musi pomagać w załatwianiu biletów lotniczych na wyjazdy jego rodziny ^^" Do dziś nie wiem, czym się tak na serio zajmuje poza okazjonalnymi spotkaniami zarządu...
> 
> \- Dżem porzeczkowy to nawiązanie do Dzabowersum, jak również moja osobista topka jeśli chodzi o dżemy (którą bardzo niesprofesjonalnie jako obiektywna autorka postanowiłam zaszczepić Yuuriemu).
> 
> \- Historia powstania Petersburga jest dość ciekawa patrząc na to, że zaczęło się od podmokłego terenu, gdzie nie było nic, na jednym ze wspanialszych miast Europy skończywszy. Jednocześnie okupione to było niesamowitym wysiłkiem, a nierzadko śmiercią (przez np. niskie temperatury, bagienne tereny, brak przedmiotów codziennego użytku) przymuszanych do pracy robotników. Zachęcam, to ciekawa lektura.
> 
> \- Obrączki to oczywiście nawiązanie do tych oryginalnych, które miały grawerunek w kształcie płatków śniegu. Tutaj postanowiłam je przerobić na coś znacznie bardziej odpowiadającego tematycznie uniwersum :3
> 
>  
> 
> Skoro zgodnie z życzeniem Viktora może teraz mieć wymówkę w kwestii delegacji, to należy zatroszczyć się o samą pracę. Przejdziemy więc do etapu kombinowania, komu Viktor przekaże władzę, kto komu odstąpi jaki stołek, gdzie ich ostatecznie wywieje i... i czy nie lepiej by było jednak zmienić branżę? Hej, Mari! Masz jeszcze ten wakat w kwiaciarni?
> 
> Chciałabym też poinformować, że kończą się przedpłaty na "Miejsce nam przeznaczone", czyli trzecią książkę zbierającą do kupy historie z Dziabowersum. Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani co to właściwie jest oraz jak to kupić, zajrzyjcie na Allegro albo napiszcie do mnie wiadomość na dziabara.kontakt@gmail.com
> 
> Tymczasem dziękuję Wam niezmiernie za czytanie i do kolejnego!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	37. Mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie kwiatem

***

Delikatny, przypominający płynącą wodę szum już od jakiegoś czasu wypełniał mu uszy, choć jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że z oddali słyszał jakieś łagodne dźwięki, może głos człowieka, może pomrukiwania zwierząt, może inne odgłosy natury... Raz na jakiś czas wydawało mu się nawet, że wyłapywał jakieś pół zdania rozmowy i wtedy już-już wiedział, co się wokół niego działo, już rozpoznawał kontekst sytuacji - tylko że potem myśl przeskakiwała dalej i dawała się porwać szerokiemu nurtowi niepamięci.

Ale na pewno było ciepło. I miło. I bezpiecznie. I skoro tak, to chyba nie należało się niczym przejmować, prawda?

\- Yuuri...

Wołanie. Ktoś przy nim był, ktoś tutaj czekał, czuł czyjąś obecność zaraz po lewej stronie. Jakiś męski głos zwracał się do niego tak czule, spokojnie i nienachalnie, że nie miał wątpliwości, że tak robić mogła jedynie bardzo bliska osoba. A być może nawet taka najważniejsza na świecie.

\- Yuuri... Wstawaj...

Jego imię. Do tej pory nie przywiązywał do niego jakiejś szczególnej uwagi, ale musiał przyznać, że teraz cieszył się, że zawierało to długie "U" w środku. Bez tego nie brzmiałoby to tak melodyjnie. Szczególnie w tych ustach. Tym głosem. Z tym akcentem.

\- Czy mój słodki narzeczony zechce kiedyś otworzyć oczęta?

Yuuri odetchnął, poruszył się, rozchylił powieki i wreszcie spostrzegł, że siedział na kanapie, oparty bokiem o ramię Viktora, a przed nim prawie już niesłyszalnie grał przyciszony telewizor, na którym przesuwały się napisy końcowe. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał nieco po dwunastej. Jasność za oknem - że wciąż była niedziela.

\- Co? - zdziwił się kwiaciarz, przecierając oczy. - Przysnąłem?

\- Ano przysnąłeś. Nie powiem, żeby ten film o kapibarach był jakiś szczególnie porywający, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zdrzemniesz się tak wcześnie... I oczywiście nie mam ci tego za złe. Właściwie to bardzo mi miło, że mogłem się wcielić w rolę twojej poduszki. Inspirujące doświadczenie - przyznał wesoło Viktor, siedząc z nosem w komórce, po czym wyciągnął się w bok, chwycił coś ze stolika kawowego i wsunął to Yuuriemu w dłoń. - Proszę, okulary. Zdjąłem je tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Przepraszam. Dużo się wczoraj wydarzyło i chyba wciąż jestem trochę oszołomiony po... - Kiedy Yuuri założył już szkła na nos, a wzrok wyostrzył mu się na tyle, że dostrzegł różnicę w przesuwających się na ekranie literkach, jego uwagę nagle przykuła inna sprawa. - ...jak mnie nazwałeś?

Przeglądany przez Viktora iPhone poszedł w tymczasową odstawkę, bo mężczyzna uniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy natychmiast rozbłysł uśmiech w kształcie serca.

\- Narzeczony - powtórzył, a kiedy Yuuri zamrugał niepewnie, architekt westchnął i zaczął się powoli nachylać w stronę kwiaciarza. - W końcu na tym polegają zaręczyny, czyż nie? Że jesteś moim przyszłym mężem. Że będziemy dzielić dom i nazwisko. Że moja domena internetowa stanie się również twoją...

\- No tak, ale...! - Yuuri już chciał wyjaśnić, że domena akurat nie miała tu absolutnie nic do rzeczy, że to było dość mocno zawstydzające, żeby mówić do siebie w taki formalny sposób i w ogóle to może trochę za wcześnie się w to wszystko zaangażowali... chciał także napomknąć, żeby Viktor się tak nie nachylał, nie, mowy nie ma, nie przekupi go całusem, niech sobie nie myśli, że to była metoda na wszystko... ale kiedy narzeczonych dzieliło może kilka ostatnich centymetrów, w dyskusję niespodziewanie włączyło się elektroniczne pikanie. - Komórka?

Viktor westchnął i grzecznie wycofał się na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

\- To moja. Wyłączyłem Internet, żeby nie piszczała, kiedy śpisz, a teraz mam za swoje - mruknął, z powrotem sięgając po smartfon. - Nie ma człowieka pół godziny i już czeka na niego pół miliona powiadomień.

Przez chwilę architekt krzywił się do ekranu, sprawdzając, co dokładnie zakłóciło jego dalekosiężne plany podboju serca Yuuriego i kogo obarczać za to winą, ale z każdą chwilą i z każdym przeczytanym słowem widoczne na twarzy Viktora zadowolenie spełzało niczym makijaż pod wpływem ulewnego deszczu. Wreszcie mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy, a nawet trochę pobladł, podczas gdy palec zawisł dramatycznie nad dotykowym ekranem.

\- O cholera. - Wraz z tymi słowami Viktor poderwał się z kanapy i rozejrzał się w panice po salonie, jakby szukał jakiegoś schronu albo chociaż drogi ewakuacyjnej. - Chris.

\- Chris? - nie zrozumiał Yuuri. To raczej nie brzmiało jak imię teś... znaczy, jak imię mamy Viktora, która zamierzała zrobić synowi nalot na mieszkanie. O ile w ogóle by chciała, bo obecnie miała chyba przebywać w jakimś Paragwaju czy innym Chile. - Kto to?

\- To mój przyjaciel ze Szwajcarii, któremu obiecałem cię przedstawić - wyznał cicho.

\- Ahaaa... - No tak, Yuuri pamiętał, że Viktor faktycznie parę razy wspominał o kimś takim. Nie był co prawda stuprocentowo pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wymienił go z pełnego imienia i nazwiska, ale przez opowieści regularnie przewijał się jako "no, ten brodaty przyjaciel ze Szwajcarii, z którym miał się spotkać na imprezie firmowej, więc może nie będzie na niej tak źle". Więc teraz też chciał... się z nim... - Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz... Przedstawisz?! Jak to? Kiedy?

\- Na pierogach? Za jakieś... dwadzieścia minut? - odparł niepewnie architekt, spoglądając kątem oka na komórkę.

\- Viktor! - zawołał Yuuri, a w tym okrzyku krył się cały katalog emocji wiosna/lato ostatniego roku: zdziwienie, poruszenie, rozczarowanie, skrępowanie, niepokój, a przede wszystkim wybijająca się nad to reprymenda, że ten szanowany, uznawany za wzór wszelkich cnót Nikiforov znów zrobił coś bez kompletnego pomyślunku. I to chyba podziałało na niego najbardziej, bo Viktor od razu się zreflektował i zamiast błądzić dookoła wzrokiem, wreszcie spojrzał na Yuuriego.

\- Przepraszam! Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy, że się ze mną umówił! - wypalił, a potem obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę kanapy i klęknął przed narzeczonym, robiąc przy tym bardzo, ale to bardzo skruszoną minę. - Yuuri, kwiatuszku. Perełko. Słoneczko. Zgódź się. Tylko ten jeden raz. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale ja ci to wszystko potem wynagrodzę.

Yuuri nie umiał się nawet porządnie skrzywić, a co dopiero mówić o szczerej złości, dlatego żadnego z ich dwójki nie zdziwiło, że zamiast kontynuować jakąś miażdżącą tyradę na temat braku poszanowania cudzego czasu czy wytknięcia, że "tylko ten jeden raz" miał być już przy okazji wypadu do Plisetskych, kwiaciarz zwiesił głowę i westchnął przeciągle. Zwyczajnie miał słabość do takiego potulnego, uprzejmego Viktora, który oparł się dłońmi o kolana Yuuriego i patrzył na niego z poziomu jakiegoś metra, no, może metra dziesięć - szczególnie że chyba nikt nigdy się tak wobec niego nie zachowywał. To kwiaciarz zwykle schylał się, żeby dźwigać ciężkie donice z rododendronami albo zginał plecy, by sięgać po róże potrzebne do układania bukietów, więc to na niego najczęściej (niecelowo!) spoglądano z góry. Ale teraz, kiedy to ktoś inny klęknął przed nim, przed "kwiatuszkiem", jak to Viktor uwielbiał go pieszczotliwie nazywać, Yuuri poczuł się tak, jakby faktycznie to on jeden był tą najważniejszą istotą w promieniu jakichś kilkunastu metrów. No, niech będzie. Kilkudziesięciu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie. Tylko proszę, przestań używać tylu zdrobnień naraz, bo to brzmi strasznie podejrzanie - westchnął Yuuri, okrywając ręce Viktora swoimi. - Znaczy, to od dawna jest podejrzane, ale nie pogarszaj sytuacji.

\- Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko. - Viktor nachylił się i ucałował kolejno obie dłonie.

\- Vitya... - mruknął z delikatną przyganą, a kiedy architekt wycofał się, wystraszony, że narzeczony mógł właśnie błyskawicznie zmienić zdanie, Yuuri wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, położył je na twarzy Viktora i w zamian potarmosił go lekko za policzki. - Już. Koniec. Bez frazesów. Daj mi pięć minut. Umyję zęby, przebiorę się w coś sensowniejszego i możemy iść, dobrze?

\- Dopfe - wymamrotał, a kiedy Katsuki już wstał i skierował się do sypialni, zawołał jeszcze na odchodne: - Ale wiesz! Nie musisz zakładać niczego formalnego! W końcu to tylko Chris!

"Tylko" czy też "aż", Yuuri i tak postanowił w choćby podstawowym stopniu przygotować się na spotkanie z przyjacielem Viktora. W końcu to był człowiek należący do "Stammi", prawda? Czyli że był wpływowy, miał klasę i znał się na designie? No właśnie. Kogoś takiego nie należało lekceważyć, a już na pewno nie należało przynosić wstydu samemu Viktorowi, którego opinia publiczna była tutaj kluczowym zagadnieniem. Kwiaciarz założył więc biały, luźny T-shirt, wyciągnął prosty, cienki, rozpinany sweter, oscylujący kolorem między spłowiałym błękitem a jasną szarością i wygładził granatowe spodnie. Yurio stwierdził podczas zakupów, że w tym zestawie przynajmniej wyglądał jak człowiek, dlatego pełen nadziei Yuuri przeczesał palcami grzywkę, wsunął telefon do kieszeni, aż wreszcie stawił się przy drzwiach wyjściowych, gdzie czekał na niego przebrany w dżinsy oraz czarną koszulę Rosjanin.

\- O... kej... Pewnie zaraz zasłużę sobie na kolejne kazanie, ale zaczynam się okropnie cieszyć, że tak to na wariata wyszło - wyznał cicho Viktor, przepuszczając Yuuriego w drzwiach, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i ruszył za narzeczonym, najpierw do przestronnej windy, a potem na zewnątrz. - I jakby co to z Chrisem spotkamy się po drodze do pierogarni. Żaden z nas nie pamięta dokładnego adresu, ale ja pamiętam trasę, dlatego tak się dziwnie umówiliśmy.

Yuuri przytaknął, po czym za wejściem głównym do apartamentowca skręcili w prawo. Według zapewnień to nie miała być długa wycieczka, zaledwie trzy przecznice od mieszkania Viktora czy coś, dlatego mężczyźni nie rozglądali się nawet za komunikacją miejską, tylko od razu poszli szybkim, marszowym krokiem we wskazanym przez architekta kierunku. Pogoda tym razem dopisała nieco bardziej niż przy okazji odwiedzin u Plisetskych i można było spokojnie założyć, że na godzinę trzynastą słupki termometrów dobiły już do tych dwudziestu stopni. Dodatkowo wolne, niedzielne popołudnie stanowiło dla mieszkańców miasta na tyle interesującą atrakcję, że hurtowo wyciągali oni z domów swoich współmałżonków, współpartnerów, wspólników, dzieci, psy, koty czy nawet szynszyle i szli na poobiedni spacer. W efekcie przez Petersburg przewalały się właśnie prawdziwe tłumy ludzi, których o tej samej porze dnia z marnymi skutkami można by było szukać w parnym i o wiele bardziej gorącym Hasetsu.

A chociaż co chwila mijali spacerowiczów w chyba każdym możliwym stadium wieku i urody, to Yuuri już z oddali wiedział, że "Chrisem" był stojący nieopodal latarni mężczyzna w białych spodniach, granatowej koszuli i przeciwsłonecznych okularach... Chociaż nie, to nie było tak do końca właściwe określenie. Yuuri nie tyle wiedział, co może bardziej przeczuwał, że to mógł być Szwajcar (a przynajmniej ktoś nieco innej narodowości), bo do tej pory napotkani Rosjanie - począwszy od Viktora, poprzez Nikolaja i Yurio, na zwykłych przechodniach i ekspedientkach w sklepach kończąc - wydawali się prości, dumni, dość uśmiechnięci, ale też pewni siebie. Tymczasem ten osobnik o krótkich, farbowanych na blond włosach, spod których wyraźnie wyzierały brązowe odrosty, roztaczał wokół siebie zupełnie inną aurę. Zupełnie jakby nieustannie flirtował z całym światem albo może był nieustannie zaintrygowany tym, co się wokół niego działo.

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Yuuriego przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Czy ktoś taki będzie uważał go za odpowiedniego wybranka dla Viktora? Nie stwierdzi, że jest zbyt nudny? Zbyt spokojny? A może będzie mieć za złe to, że tak bardzo zagarnął Viktora na własność, że ten prawie zapomniał o umówionym obiedzie? W końcu jakby nie patrzeć - to ostatnie akurat było prawdą...

\- Chris! - Tymczasem gdy od nieznajomego dzieliło ich może jakieś kilkanaście metrów, Viktor uniósł dłoń i przyjaźnie do niego pomachał, potwierdzając tym samym założenie Yuuriego. - Już jesteśmy!

\- O, _salut,_ Viktor. - Wtedy Szwajcar zsunął nieco okulary z nosa i uważniej przyjrzał się znad ciemnych szkieł dwójce przybyłych mężczyzn. - A kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą?

\- Dzień dobry. Jestem Ka... Yuuri Katsuki. - Kwiaciarz ledwie powstrzymał się od uniżonego pokłonu oraz typowo japońskiej kolejności imienia i nazwiska, a zamiast tego ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń, spinając wszystkie możliwe mięśnie, żeby tylko nie pokazać po sobie drżenia.

\- Christophe Giacometti. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - przywitał się brodaty mężczyzna, po czym schował okulary do kieszeni koszuli i uściskał dłoń. - _Quel beau jeune homme!_ Viktor jednak nie przesadzał z opowieściami. Na żywo wyglądasz tysiąc razy bardziej czarująco niż to, co widziałem na zdjęciach.

\- No wiesz co? Myślałem, że już się tego nauczyłeś, ale jeśli chodzi o opisywanie pięknych rzeczy, to ja nigdy nie przesadzam. - Viktor zaśmiał się i podrapał się po policzku. - A tak mówiąc między nami to wydaje mi się, że z dnia na dzień Yuuri rozkwita coraz bardziej. Co prawda nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle istnieje jakiś równie piękny kwiat, do którego można by go przyrównać w jego obecnym stanie, ale jeśli by się taki znalazł, to zdecydowanie powinien nosić imię Yuuriego.

\- Sądząc po ognistości twoich uczuć oraz tym, jak bardzo świata poza nim nie widzisz, to pasowałaby tu jakaś pnąca róża albo... o? Oho? Hohoho? Czyżbym miał omamy? - Chris najpierw zmrużył oczy i otaksował prawą dłoń Viktora, którą ten uniósł do twarzy, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na wciąż trzymaną w garści rękę Yuuriego. - A cóż to za jednakowe obrączki? Nie zauważyłem, żebyś w piątek taką nosił.

\- No wiesz, nie mogłem nosić czegoś, czego jeszcze nie miałem, a są od pary, bo... - Viktor zawahał się i obejrzał się na Yuuriego, a kiedy ten po kilku sekundach delikatnie skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia, że jeśli tylko Chris był zaufanym przyjacielem, to nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć, dokończył: - ...bo się zaręczyliśmy. Wczoraj. Wieczorem. Spontanicznie.

\- _O Mon Dieu_...! Moje... - Chris przez chwilę zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, aż wreszcie potrząsnął głową w niezidentyfikowany sposób, rozłożył ramiona na boki i rzucił się, żeby uściskać Yuuriego. - Moje najszczersze gratulacje! No naprawdę, no! Dokonałeś cudu! Pan Viktor "nie-mam-czasu-na-randki-bo-muszę-dokończyć-projekt" Nikiforov wreszcie został usidlony!

\- Nie ma czasu? Dokończyć projekt? - powtórzył zaskoczony Yuuri, mimo że Christophe swoim niedźwiedzim uściskiem całkiem skutecznie wyciskał mu powietrze z płuc. - Przecież nie można go zagonić do roboty, bo woli skakać wokół mnie jak pasikonik...

\- Naprawdę? - Chris w jednej chwili odsunął się od Yuuriego; teraz przyszła kolej Szwajcara, żeby zdziwić się na wieść o nietypowym zachowaniu przyjaciela. - No, no, czego ja się tutaj dowiaduję. I to jeszcze z pierwszej ręki...! Widzę, że czeka nas długa i pełna anegdotek rozmowa - przyznał i puścił oko do kwiaciarza, jednocześnie puszczając jego samego. - Ale nie stójmy tu tak. Chodźmy do naszego _les paradis_. Od dwóch miesięcy marzę o wielkim talerzu pierogów i przysięgam, że nie wytrzymam już ani minuty dłużej.

Trójka mężczyzn ruszyła więc do wskazanej przez Nikiforova pierogarni, podczas gdy szeroko uśmiechnięty Chris przez całą drogę opowiadał, jak to jeszcze z pół roku temu Viktor był totalnie zafiksowanym na punkcie projektowania człowiekiem. Jednego razu to nawet tak bardzo zasiedział się przy szkicowaniu sufitu na lotnisku w Madrycie (skądinąd naprawdę widowiskowego i w ogóle to szczerze polecał całe miasto, idealne miejsce na podróże poślubne (sam rozważał tę opcję w ramach własnego miesiąca miodowego z Masumim, ale wciąż jeszcze niczego nie przyklepali (no i oczywiście, że Yuuri też był zaproszony na ślub))), że aż spóźnił się na samolot!

Chaotyczna opowieść trwała, przykłady mnożyły się i mnożyły, aż wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do lokalu: raczej kameralnego, utrzymanego w dość ciemnej, czerwono-brązowej tonacji i przepełnionego zapachami rozmaitych farszów. Po wypatrzeniu w kącie sali niewielkiego stolika - bardziej dwu niż trójosobowego, co jednak nie było jakimś strasznym problemem, bo zaraz przystawili do niego odpowiednią ilość krzeseł - śmiejący się mężczyźni usiedli, zaglądając do przygotowanych kart menu. Wtedy pogawędka przeszła na nieco inne tory, a Chris i Viktor, którzy dość niespodziewanie okazali się wielkimi amatorami pierogów, zaczęli dyskutować nad tym, ile i czego zamówić. W tym czasie Yuuri głównie milczał, wtrącając się do rozmowy dopiero w tych momentach, kiedy jeden lub drugi unosił głowę i upewniał się "a masz ochotę na takie z mięsem?". Musiał więc przyznać, że początkowe obawy związane ze znalezieniem wspólnego języka okazały się nie do końca trafione. Chris oczywiście był dość specyficznym facetem, który faktycznie przywiązywał wagę do ubioru, potrafił w nieoczekiwanych momentach dorzucać jakieś francuskie frazy do rozmowy albo tworzył tak zawiłe konstrukty słowne, że to aż cud, że w zdaniu wielokrotnie złożonym potrafił odnaleźć właściwy podmiot, ale jednocześnie jego sposób bycia okazał się całkiem przyjazny. Wydawał się jak taki... taki wujek, który bywał trochę zbyt bezpośredni, trochę za dużo gadał i trochę za bardzo kleił się do człowieka, ale nigdy nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Zamówione półmiski z pierogami w końcu stanęły na stoliku, podczas gdy pogaduchy znów przeskoczyły na temat szalonych przygód pana prezesa. Christophe długo rozwodził się nad tym, ile by dał, żeby Viktor nieco mocniej skupiał się na ludziach, a nieco mniej na przedmiotach, szczególnie że wciąż miał w pamięci sytuację z Zurychu, kiedy poszli na pchli targ na Burkliplatz i... i po pierwszym kwadransie zgubił przyjaciela na amen, odnajdując go dopiero po kolejnych czterech.

\- A co ty możesz powiedzieć o Viktorze? - zagadnął w pewnym momencie Chris, zapijając pieroga łykiem klarownego barszczu, który został podany w grubych, brązowych, porcelanowych kubkach. - Co byś w nim zmienił?

\- Zmienił? - Yuuri miał (być może mylne) wrażenie, że to było pytanie z kategorii tych szczególnie podchwytliwych, które zadawano na testach psychologicznych, żeby odkryć, czy tak naprawdę miało się głęboko zakorzenioną traumę z dzieciństwa albo by dowiedzieć się, czy za pięć lat różnica charakterologiczna może stać się to przyczyną rozwodu. Mimo to i tak nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na nie inaczej jak szczerze i niewielkim uśmiechem. - Raczej byłoby miło, gdyby pomyślał nad swoim podejściem do pracy. Póki co dowiedziałem się, że albo wpada w twórczy szał i zapomina o wszystkim dookoła, albo traktuje to jak ogromne utrapienie. A ja po prostu wolałbym, żeby znów się z tego cieszył. Żeby stawiał sobie wyzwania.

\- Yuuri... - Widelec z pierogiem, który właśnie miał wylądować w ustach Viktora, zatrzymał się i zawisł jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów nad talerzem, podczas gdy architekt starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, mogące go w jakikolwiek sposób wytłumaczyć. - Ja... wiesz, w sumie to ja już nad tym myślałem i chociaż to tylko taki zarys, pewnie dość niepoważny w kontekście tego, co się ostatnio stało, ale chyba chciałbym-

To jednak był dzień wcinających się w sytuacje komórek, bo z kieszeni swetra Yuuriego nagle rozległa się dość głośna, fortepianowa muzyka. Kwiaciarz okropnie się na to zaczerwienił, co było potęgowane przez fakt, że kilka znajdujących się w pobliżu osób rozejrzało się dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku, i szybko wyjął smartfon, żeby zobaczyć, komu zawdzięczał tę szczególną nieprzyjemność.

\- Przepraszam, ja... to... och. Okej. Zaraz wracam - powiedział Yuuri, marszcząc brwi do ekranu, a potem czym prędzej wstał i odprowadzony wzrokiem przez zdziwionych towarzyszy, wyszedł przed restaurację, żeby odebrać telefon z Tajlandii. - Phichit? Co się stało?

\- Co się stało? To chyba ja pierwszy powinienem spytać, co się stało! Budzę się po nocnym maratonie filmowym, rozmyślam sobie, który kawałek pizzy odgrzać na podwieczorek, a tu takie coś? - Phichit nie bawił się w żadne powitania ani nawet nie upewnił się, czy nie przeszkadzał w jakimś ważnym spotkaniu, tylko od razu zaczął strzelać zarzutami jak podrażniony niecierpek nasionami. I tak, ludzie mieli ważne spotkania. Yuuri właśnie do nich należał. - Może od kiedy jesteś w szczęśliwym związku z panem Blue Rose, to nie śledzisz tak chorobliwie mediów społecznościowych swojego chłopaka, ale ja i owszem! I wydaje mi się, że już nie jest twoim chłopakiem!

\- Ale jak to? - przestraszył się Yuuri. Doświadczenie związane z wiadomościami przekazywanymi przez Phichita wskazywało na to, że Katsuki powinien przygotować się na jakąś eksplozję wieści, bo praktycznie zawsze było to coś zbyt nagłego, zbyt szokującego i zbyt często wywracało jego świat do góry korzeniami. A jeśli teraz miało się dodatkowo okazać, że Viktor prowadził podwójne życie i gdzieś na boku utrzymywał inną osobę, to chyba serce mu z tego wszystkiego...

\- Tak to! Bo jest twoim narzeczonym!

...ach. Że w tym sensie. A mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Skąd...? - Yuuri zaczął jeszcze raz, tym razem o wiele spokojniej i rozważniej, ale nie dotrwał nawet do połowy zdania, bo Taj natychmiast kontratakował.

\- Czyli jednak! Wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy! - zawołał ni to z triumfem, ni to z irytacją. - Viktor z samego rana wrzucił na Instagrama fotkę dwóch kubków z kawą, co oczywiście od razu wywołało międzynarodowe poruszenie "czy pan Nikiforov aż tak bardzo uzależnił się od kofeiny, czy może kogoś miał?". Jasne, spoko, nie z wujciem Phichitem te numery, wujcio Phichit dobrze pamięta, kogo to w akademiku nigdy nie można było dobudzić... ale kiedy powiększył fragment dłoni, w której Viktor trzymał jeden z kubków, to ze zdumieniem zauważył, że na palcu serdecznym coś świeciło mu na złoto!

\- Phichit, uspokój się. - Yuuri spojrzał przepraszająco na mijanych chodnikiem przechodniów, którzy obejrzeli się, najwyraźniej słysząc uniesiony głos Chulanonta, po czym znów skupił się na telefonie. - Okej, może faktycznie zaręczyliśmy się czy coś takiego, ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Nic nie ustalaliśmy, nic nie zgłaszaliśmy, rodzice nic nie wiedzą. To jest tylko tak, po prostu. Na przyszłość.

\- Dobrze znam te twoje gadki! "Ja nic nie robię, ja tu tylko układam kwiaty, a tak w ogóle to jesteśmy po prostu dobrymi znajomymi i czasami chodzimy na kawę, trzymając się za ręce..." Tylko że jak przychodzi co do czego, to status na Facebooku zmienia ci się częściej niż filmy Marvela w kinach! A ja nic nie wiem o repertuarze!

Yuuri już miał na końcu języka, żeby zapytać "ale jaki znowu repertuar?", tylko że wiedział, że w ten sposób nigdy nie skończy rozmowy w kilka minut. A pierogi stygły.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Nie mam czasu, żeby przekonywać cię, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowiedziała. No, pierwszą ode mnie - poprawił Yuuri i skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk nabieranego powietrza, tym bardziej że wyobraził sobie, że Phichit znów szykował się do jakiejś mini-tyrady w tajskim stylu. - Rozłączam się. Zadzwonię wieczorem. Pa.

Ekran połączenia zgasł, a Yuuri, tak na wszelki wypadek, ustawił telefon na tryb cichy. Rozumiał, że Phichit czuł się zaniepokojony, gdy takie informacje przechodziły mu koło nosa, ale naprawdę... czasami reagował gorzej niż jego rodzona mama. Katsuki ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi do pierogarni i westchnął. Właściwie to nie - on zawsze reagował znacznie gorzej niż mama.

Yuuri schował telefon do kieszeni i ostrożnie, żeby nie przykuć wzroku pozostałych gości, którzy mogliby pomyśleć "a, to był ten niewychowany Azjata, któremu tak strasznie głośno zaczęła dzwonić komórka", ruszył chyłkiem w stronę swojego stolika. Zanim jednak wyszedł zza jednego z filarów, zdołał usłyszeć zaniepokojony, dziwnie przyciszony głos Giacomettiego. Yuuri zatrzymał się w odległości kilku kroków od siedzących do niego plecami mężczyzn, nie chcąc przerywać im rozmowy. A może trochę bał się tego, o co mogło chodzić?

\- Naprawdę chcesz...?! - powiedział nieco głośniej Chris, ale gdy zauważył, że Viktor skinął głową, opuścił ramiona i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego, na wpół konspiracyjnego szeptu. - _Nom de Dieu_ , Viktor. To nawet nie jest zły pomysł, tylko czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, na co się w ogóle porywasz? Przecież Yakov będzie...

\- Wiem, co Yakov będzie. I właśnie dlatego, że w końcu coś wiem, tym bardziej chcę to zrobić - potwierdził. - Szczególnie po tym, co powiedział mi Yuuri i... a, właśnie. Proszę, nic mu na razie nie wspominaj. Wolałbym się najpierw upewnić, że to wszystko ma sens - zdradził, przez co włoski na karku kwiaciarza nieco się zjeżyły.

\- Poza tym, że to cholernie duża zmiana i że prawdopodobnie czeka cię śmierć z przepracowania? Brzmi logicznie - podsumował Szwajcar, po czym odchylił się na krześle i westchnął przeciągle. - A niech to, Viktor. Jesteś zwyczajnie niemożliwy. Romeo i Tristan powinni ci buty czyścić.

\- Sam wolę je sobie pastować - zaśmiał się Viktor, sięgając po jeszcze jeden z pierogów z łososiem, na co Chris zaśmiał się dwuznacznie.

\- Albo żeby robił to Yuuri, co?

\- Wykluczone. Wystarczy, że Yuuri jest fantastyczny w wiązaniu krawatów i na tym może poprzestańmy. Inaczej zmieniłbym się w rozkapryszone dziecko, które nie umiałoby nawet zdjąć z siebie pidżamy... szczególnie że żadnej nie noszę... - W tym momencie Viktor usłyszał kroki zbliżającej się osoby, więc obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął się na widok kwiaciarza. - O, o wilku mowa. Wszystko w porządku, _zolotsye_?

\- Tak, w porządku. Dzwonił Phichit, więc możesz podejrzewać, o chodziło... Phichit to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Strasznie nadopiekuńczy - wyjaśnił pokrótce Chrisowi, który zaraz uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się perliście.

\- Czyli ty też takiego masz? _Oh, merveilleux. Je comprends tout maintenant!_ \- zauważył, po czym uniósł kubek z barszczem i delikatnie skinął głową, jakby na znak toastu. - W takim razie mam wielką nadzieję, że już niedługo będę mógł go poznać osobiście.

\- Ej, chwila, zaraz. Chris. Co "też"? Jakie "też"? - zdziwił się Viktor i popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego towarzysza. - A kto jeszcze niby ma?

Christophe jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Yuuriego, na co kwiaciarz ostrożnie się uśmiechnął. Ach, no tak. W sumie mógł się tego spodziewać, że Viktor, który miewał momentami milion szalonych pomysłów na minutę albo wahania nastrojów tak wielkie, że pogoda w Hasetsu nie dorastała mu nawet do pięt, najwyraźniej z kimś się konsultował. Oczywiście nie mógł być na niego za to zły. Po pierwsze dlatego, bo sam tak robił, a po drugie - gdyby nie rozmowy z przyjaciółmi... cóż... bardzo możliwe, że wciąż trwaliby na etapie kupowania kwiatów jeden od drugiego albo niemrawego zapraszania się na kawę. I szczerze? To nawet nie musiała być realna pomoc czy przemawianie do czyjegoś rozumu. Bywały chwile, kiedy samo wypowiedzenie na głos pewnych myśli było wystarczającym sposobem, żeby wyjść z impasu. Żeby, jak to usłyszał przed zaledwie chwilą, "upewnić się, że to wszystko ma sens".

Yuuri spojrzał na narzeczonego i na jego uroczą, nieco naburmuszoną minę, będącą odpowiedzią na wymówki wciąż droczącego się z nim przyjaciela. Musiał więc uwierzyć, że czegokolwiek dotyczyła ta tajemnicza rozmowa sprzed chwili, o szczegółach której miał jeszcze nie wiedzieć, Chris dopilnuje, żeby Viktor nie zrobił niczego głupiego...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Udało nam się szczęśliwie zaparkować z nowym rozdziałem Kwiaciarni, w którym co prawda nie stało się nic wybitnie ważnego dla fabuły, ale z drugiej strony nie można też powiedzieć, że nie było to planowane. Ktoś pamięta jeszcze pogaduchy z 29 rozdziału? I jak Chris niby bez jakichś wielkich zobowiązań zarezerwował sobie niedzielę na obiad z chłopakami? Nic nie ginie w próżni, a delegacja w Petersburgu jest dobrą wymówką, aby pewnych bohaterów ze sobą zapoznać, zanim stanie się ślub ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A ponadto:
> 
> \- Inspiracją dla stroju Yuuriego była oficjalna dakimakura (możecie ją łatwo znaleźć na internetach, to ta, na której Yuuri trzyma przy ustach swoje okulary).
> 
> \- Pojawienie się brodatej mordeczki to oczywiście powrót francuskich wtrętów. Nie było ich jakoś strasznie dużo, ale parę honorowych znaleźć się musiało.
> 
> salut - cześć  
> Quel beau jeune homme! - Co za przystojny młody mężczyzna!  
> les paradis - raj  
> Nom de Dieu, Viktor. - Niech to szlag, Viktor.  
> Oh, merveilleux. Je comprends tout maintenant! - Och, cudownie. Teraz wszystko rozumiem!
> 
> \- Lotnisko Barajas (hiszp. bajara - pokład) w Madrycie jest uznawane za jedno z najwspanialszych lotnisk świata. Sprawdźcie zdjęcia sufitu z terminalu 4. Osobiście nie dziwię się (i potwierdzam naocznym naoglądaniem się tego lotniska), że Viktor mógł się zasiedzieć w takim miejscu :)
> 
> \- Burkliplatz to największy pchli targ w Zurychu.
> 
> \- Niecierpek pospolity jest rośliną szeroko występującą w Europie, Ameryki Południowej i Azji (w tym Japonii). Charakteryzuje się tym, że potrafi nagle i na spore odległości wystrzeliwać znajdujące się w dojrzałych strączkach nasiona. Zwykle wystarczy do tego lekki dotyk, a czasami nawet wiatr. Jeśli nigdy nie mieliście z nim do czynienia (albo nie wiedzieliście, że tak to się nazywa), zerknijcie na Youtube'a, żeby sprawdzić efekty miniaturowych wybuchów tej roślinki ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ufff, to był masakrycznie długi rozdział jak na takie nic-nie-dzianie-się... W kolejnym rozdziale pchniemy nieco sprawy związane ze "Stammi" (ktoś pamięta, że Mila i Viktor ustawili na poniedziałek jakieś rozmowy kwalifikacyjne?), w międzyczasie rozwijając także nowy projekt Viktora. A jeśli ma pobić na głowę starania Romeo i Tristana, to chyba będzie to coś wielkiego i bardzo dla Yuuriego, czyż nie? ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do przeczytania!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	38. Postawiony pod żywopłotem

***

Nie wiedzieć czemu wśród ludzi panował dość mocno rozpowszechniony pogląd, że słowa "korporacja", "przedsiębiorstwo" czy nawet niepozorna "firma" niezmiennie i automatycznie przypisywane były do jakichś olbrzymich, parających się rachunkowością molochów, których przedstawiciele mieli w posiadaniu dwudziestopiętrowe wieżowce, spędzali na etacie po trzydzieści godzin na dobę i nieustannie pracowali przed komputerami nad ciągami cyferek niewiadomego pochodzenia ni przeznaczenia. Ot, taka trochę sztuka dla sztuki... czy może raczej ekonomia dla ekonomii.

Tymczasem Viktor zbliżył się podłużnego, przeszklonego, sześciopiętrowego (czyli dość wysokiego jak na standardy zabytkowego Petersburga) budynku na ulicy Speranskogo, gdzie wynajmowali na własność całe, hoho!, dwa piętra. A i tak chodziło tylko o segment prawej części mini-biurowca. Zaraz potem pan prezes wszedł do przestronnej recepcji, gdzie przywitał się z wąsatym, siedzącym za kontuarem ochroniarzem - Wasilyj, tak mu chyba było na imię - przytknął identyfikator do czytnika bramki i wszedł do windy, aby pojechać na czwarte piętro. I tyle. Nie minął żadnych potykających się o swoje nogi sekretarek, nie spotkał żadnych obładowanych teczkami, zahukanych nowicjuszy, nie czuł na plecach żadnych pogardliwych spojrzeń konkurentów, którzy wyszli na papierosa, by dopracować szczegóły planowanego zamachu na przełożonym z użyciem kabla od Internetu i zaostrzonego rysika ołówka automatycznego... Bo nie, to nie była żadna "Gra o tron" w klimatach biurowych. Tak wyglądała najnormalniejsza codzienność dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.

Tymczasem Viktor zdążył już dojechać na żądane piętro i wyszedł na obszerny hall, dość podobny zresztą do tego z parteru. Niemal od razu po opuszczeniu windy trafiało się na recepcję "Stammi", gdzie przy telefonie pracowała Natasza, nieco głębiej, za zakrętem z prawej strony ulokowany był open-space grupy Dimy, a w przeciwnym kierunku znajdowały się biura części zarządu oraz pokoje spotkań. Ach, no i jeszcze mieli tu wyjątkowo dobrze zaopatrzony pokój socjalny, z którego akurat wychynęła Mila.

\- O, Viktor! W samą porę... - zaczęła Babicheva i niemal natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi, dostrzegając na dłoni Viktora wyraźny błysk złotej obrączki (nie polerował jej, jak Boga kochał... co najwyżej parę razy pocałował...), ale kiedy architekt mrugnął porozumiewawczo, dokończyła niewinnie i praktycznie bez zawahania - ...bo pan Altin już czeka.

Architekt odruchowo rzucił okiem na zegar za recepcją. Była za pięć dziewiąta, poniedziałek, początek lipca. Komu by się chciało? Przecież gdyby Yuuri nie wypędził go z domu, Viktor sam miałby spore opory, żeby przyjść do biura o czasie, a że prezesowi wiele rzeczy "było wolno", to jakoś by się z tego wytłumaczył... Z drugiej jednak strony obowiązki wciąż pozostawały obowiązkami, jedna z dwóch obiecujących rozmów kwalifikacyjnych dalej była aktualna, a podstawowa zasada regulaminu pracy nadal zakładała, że im szybciej zaczynało się pracę, tym szybciej się ją kończyło. Wiwat ruchomy ośmio-i-pół godzinny etat plus przerwa obiadowa.

\- Już? - Viktor pokręcił delikatnie głowa. - Musi mu strasznie zależeć.

\- A komu by nie zależało? - zapytała retorycznie Mila, mrugając do Nataszy, żeby podała jej zostawione na widoku dokumenty dla Viktora. Zaraz potem wręczyła kartki szefowi. - Masz, kopia CV, podanie i zdjęcia projektów. Bo pewnie zapomniałeś.

\- Pewnie zapomniałem. Dzięki. Jak zwykle ratujecie mi życie. - Nikiforov uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki, a potem przeniósł wzrok na koleżankę z teamu. - To gdzie teraz jest pan Altin?

\- Czterysta dwa. Przyszedł kilka minut temu, dostał wodę i siedzi jak trusia - wyjaśniła tajemniczo Mila i machnęła dłonią w stronę odchodzącego Viktora. - Ech, gdybyś tylko się nie pojawił, to sama chętnie bym się tym zajęła...

\- Że aż tak? - zdziwił się Nikiforov, obracając się w ostatnim, płynnym piruecie. - To ja może od razu go zatrudnię i podniosę nam morale w zespole...? Dobra! W takim razie wracam za kwadrans!

Viktor ruszył przez korytarz biurowy i dotarł do wspomnianego przez Milę pokoju spotkań. Zerknął jeszcze przelotnie na przygotowane dokumenty, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, przypominając sobie ogólny zarys sytuacji oraz to, czemu właściwie zainteresowała go ta kandydatura, aż wreszcie wyprostował się i zastukał energicznie w drzwi. Od tego momentu miała się rozpocząć psychologiczna wojna na to, kto na kim wywrze korzystniejsze wrażenie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze to... o. Więc już pan jest? Dzień dobry. - Viktor zaczął uprzejmie i niby trochę nieuważnie, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, zbliżył się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę wstającego z fotela mężczyzny. I już samo to wzmogło w nim ciekawość. Chociaż na podstawie załączonego do CV zdjęcia mniej więcej wiedział, jak miał wyglądać kandydat na członka ich zespołu (jakkolwiek ten Photoshop potrafił robić cuda z ludźmi), to jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie od niego o dobrą głowę wyższy. - Jestem Viktor Nikiforov.

\- Dzień dobry. Otabek Altin - powiedział zwięźle, witając się z pracodawcą. Uścisk dłoni był silny i treściwy, ale nie przytłaczający. Raczej bił od niego spokój i spora pewność siebie. Duży plus jak na początek. - Bardzo mi miło.

\- No to jest nas dwóch - zażartował Nikiforov i wskazał na fotel, z którego Altin dopiero co się poderwał. - Ale proszę, niech pan usiądzie.

Sam Viktor zasiadł na miejscu naprzeciwko, za prostym, obłym, choć sporej długości stołem. Zwykle odbywały się tu spotkania teamów albo narady zarządu, ale w końcu i nowych pracowników trzeba było od czasu do czasu zatrudniać. Oczywiście niektórzy preferowali przeprowadzanie rozmów kwalifikacyjnych w swoich własnych gabinetach i nie mógł nikogo za to winić, jakkolwiek uważał, że wprowadzanie ubiegających się o posadę ludzi bezpośrednio do biura tego czy innego arcyważnego dyrektora wyglądało bardziej jak zastraszanie i raczej mijało się z celem.

\- Naprawdę podziwiam, że był pan w stanie przyjść do nas na tak wczesną godzinę. I uprzedzając: nie, to nie był element testu. A przynajmniej nie dla pana. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, po czym wyrównał o blat przyniesione kartki, położył je na płasko i zaplótł nad nimi dłonie. - Póki co jednak... chyba wypadałoby mi na samym wstępie zapytać, czemu wybrał pan naszą firmę?

\- "Stammi" jest jednym z najlepszych biur projektowych na rynku - odpowiedział Altin.

Ech, czyli jednak ta stała regułka...

\- Nieskromnie przyznam, że jest w tym dużo prawdy, jakkolwiek nasłuchałem się o tym dość sporo na ostatnim zebraniu półrocznym - przyznał Viktor, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. - A coś więcej?

Altin nie wydawał się spłoszony tym dociekaniem, tylko namyślił się przez kilka sekund, aż wreszcie spojrzał na Viktora i skinął głową. Jego oczy wciąż pozostały tak samo spokojne i nieruchome jak przed chwilą.

\- Poza tym dajecie dużo swobody architektom - wyznał prosto i bez ogródek.

O. To coś nowego. I odważnego. Interesujące, że wspominał akurat o tym... Normalnie na rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych ludzie ze wszystkich sił starali się udowodnić, jak bardzo byli pracowici i elastyczni (tylko bez przesady, żeby godziny pracy były stałe, a czwartkowe popołudnia wolne, bo dziecko musiało jeździć na lekcje pianina), jak uwielbiali działać w zespole (najlepiej jednoosobowym) oraz że byli w stanie podjąć się wszelkich rozwijających zadań (co często sprowadzało się do obsługi nowoczesnego ekspresu). A tak bardziej serio - świeżo zatrudniony pracownik najczęściej skupiał się na tym, aby dopasować do istniejących zasad i zdobyć doświadczenie poprzez obserwację innych osób. Jednak jeśli już na wstępie ktoś twierdził, że doceniał to, że firma pozwalała na pewną dowolność tworzenia... to znaczyło, że faktycznie wiedział, do kogo się zgłosił i o co mu chodziło.

Viktor schował ręce pod stół i ponownie spojrzał na dokumenty. Chyba intuicja go nie myliła. Znalazł bardzo obiecującego człowieka z silnym poczuciem wartości.

\- Jeśli ktoś ma doświadczenie oraz odpowiedni warsztat w tym, co robi, to faktycznie, dajemy. Bardzo cenimy sobie znających się na swojej pracy ludzi... i widzę, że całkiem dobrze wpisuje się pan w ten schemat. Ma pan na koncie praktyki w "Samarkand", kilka wyjazdów szkoleniowych, ukończony pierwszy stopień architektury wnętrz na naszym ASP... i to dwa tygodnie temu? Trzeba przyznać, że kuje pan żelazo, póki gorące - przyznał z podziwem.

Viktor przebiegał wzrokiem przez CV, nie dając po sobie poznać, że większość faktów i tak już dobrze znał albo przynajmniej kojarzył w ogólnym zarysie. Nie chciał jednak wprost pokazać, że jakaś decyzja mogła już zapaść. I nie zapadła, rzecz jasna. Wszystko zależało jeszcze od ogólnego wrażenia oraz postawy samego zainteresowanego. Przecież mógłby mieć nie wiadomo jakie doświadczenie i umiejętności, ale gdyby okazał się gburem albo niezdolnym do współpracy egocentrykiem, to nawet najlepsze referencje od samego mera Petersburga by tu nie pomogły.

\- Hmm... I widzę, że jak na tak młody wiek dużo pan podróżował... Mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie pan był? - zagadnął ponownie Nikiforov.

\- Jako dziecko mieszkałem w Ałmatach, ale w wieku jedenastu lat przenieśliśmy się z mamą do Moskwy - wyjaśnił Altin. Oczywiście wszystko było pięknie rozpisane w CV, ale warto było sprawdzić, czy rozpiska była przygotowana bardziej na wyrost, z uwzględnieniem każdej wycieczki szkolnej, czy może Altin był emocjonalnie związany z jakimiś pozycjami. - Dwa lata studiów spędziłem w Toronto, potem wróciłem do Petersburga i kończyłem architekturę tutaj. W międzyczasie wyjeżdżałem na miesięczne wymiany do Londynu, Seulu i na chwilę do Soczi.

\- Czyli zna pan sporo języków - zauważył Viktor.

\- Kazachski, rosyjski, angielski na poziomie średniozaawansowanym i komunikatywny francuski.

\- _Vraiment? Mais comment connaissez-vous le français?_

\- _L'un des professeurs de design de Toronto parlait français._

\- Hm, nawet z akcentem... A czym jeszcze się pan interesuje? - zapytał niby mimochodem Viktor, patrząc z uwagą w dokumenty, choć kątem oka śledził reakcję rozmówcy. Nie zawiódł się.

\- Motocykle - odparł Altin, nieznacznie rozluźniając ramiona. - I folklor.

Viktor uśmiechnął się znad kartek. I właśnie dlatego go tu zaprosił, mimo że normalnie zostałby odrzucony we wcześniejszym etapie rekrutacyjnym ze względu na młody wiek i brak konkretnego doświadczenia. No ale kiedy człowiek miał je nabywać, jeśli nie w swojej pierwszej pracy?

\- Czemu akurat tym? - dopytał więc Viktor, będąc szczerze zaintrygowany odpowiedzią Altina.

\- Jazdy na motocyklu nauczył mnie w dzieciństwie mój dziadek i tak mi zostało. Lubię jeździć po bezdrożach. To bardzo wycisza - wyznał. I rzeczywiście, Viktor mógł go sobie bez problemu wyobrazić w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce oraz starego typu kasku zamiast noszonego obecnie garnituru i niebieskiego krawata. - W kwestii tego drugiego to jest to związane z tym, że pochodzę z Kazachstanu. Tradycja jest tam bardzo ważną częścią życia, a ponieważ dość często zmieniałem miejsce zamieszkania, dlatego siłę daje mi poczucie przynależności. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, skąd się wywodzimy i co chcieli nam przekazać nasi przodkowie. Żeby o tym nie zapomnieć.

Gdyby Viktor był w stanie, pokręciłby z niedowierzaniem głową, a tak mógł sobie pozwolić jedynie na poruszenie tą wyimaginowaną. Taka duża świadomość w takim wieku! Wielu architektów przez lata opracowywało swój własny, unikalny styl, szukało motywów, w których czuliby się dobrze albo walczyło z klientami i gimnastykowało się, próbując spełnić wszystkie przedstawione zachcianki - tymczasem kluczem do sukcesu było to, aby człowiek robił rzeczy, w których czuł się dobrze i przekuł je na własną broń. I Otabek Altin to miał. Był wojownikiem na miarę swoich czasów, łączył niemodne (wydawałoby się) motywy folklorystyczne swojego kraju z tak nowoczesną dziedziną jak architektura wnętrz. W efekcie tworzył coś wyjątkowego i niesamowitego. Zresztą, wystarczyło spojrzeć na zdjęcia jego projektów: jak łączył błękit z czarnymi i złotymi detalami, jak kochał drewno i kwiatowe rzeźbienia czy jak nie bał się eksperymentować z bogatymi, umieszczanymi w odpowiednich miejscach deseniami, które zamiast przytłaczać, wypełniały pustkę niezamieszkanego, wirtualnego jeszcze mieszkania. Miał do tego dryg. Pytanie tylko, co mógł zaprezentować dalej.

\- Jest pan młody i dopiero co ukończył pan studia - podsumował cicho Viktor i przesunął kartki z projektami na koniec, by w następnej kolejności spojrzeć na samego Altina - na dodatek dopiero pierwszego stopnia, a mimo to aplikuje pan na to stanowisko, które powinno być mocnym punktem i wsparciem dla naszego małego, trzyosobowego zespołu. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, więcej jest argumentów przeciw niż za pana przyjęciem...

Wypowiedź właśnie dążyła do finałowej konkluzji, kiedy naraz rozległo się pospieszne pukanie. I zanim któryś z mężczyzn zrobił coś więcej poza obejrzeniem się w stronę wejścia, zanim Nikiforov zdążył powiedzieć "proszę poczekać!", drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a do pomieszczenia wpadła młodociana burza o blond włosach i nosem niemal wciśniętym w ekranie czytnika.

\- Te, Viktor, bo jest sprawa odnośnie tego komputera dla nowego... - Yurio podniósł wzrok znad tabletu i w jednej chwili zbladł, kiedy zobaczył, że wparował w sam środek rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. - A... sorry... znaczy, bardzo przepraszam... Nie było słychać żadnych głosów, więc myślałem, że już po wszystkim i...

\- W sumie to się dobrze składa. - Viktor podniósł się, okrążył stół i nim Yurio zdołał równie szybko wyparować z pokoju, mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i obrócił w kierunku zaskoczonego Otabeka. - Panie Altin, niech pan pozna Jurija Plisetsky'ego, naszego stażystę od spraw IT. Młody, ale piekielnie zdolny. Jurij, to jest pan Otabek Altin. Będzie naszym nowym architektem wnętrz.

\- Czy nie mówił pan wcześniej, że więcej jest argumentów przeciw niż za? - przypomniał przytomnie Kazach, jednocześnie ściskając rękę Jurijowi. Nastolatek wydawał się tym gestem tak szczerze urzeczony, że aż zapomniał spiorunować Viktora wzrokiem za spoufalanie się z nim na oczach obcych.

\- Ach, no tak. Logika logiką, ale dobrze wiem, że młodzi ludzie potrafią być ogromnie rozwijający, jeśli pozwolić im się wykazać. Tym bardziej, że ogromnie przyda nam się taki stabilny filar o świeżym spojrzeniu. I dlatego... miło pana widzieć w naszym zespole. - Tym razem to Viktor uścisnął dłoń Otabekowi, po czym skinął głową w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. - Jurij, czy możesz oprowadzić pana Altina po naszym biurze? Tak wstępnie, żeby mógł się zorientować, co gdzie jest. Przy okazji możecie też pogadać o parametrach tego komputera, który przygotowujesz. Ile pamięci się przyda, jakie programy warto zainstalować, jak skonfigurować firmowy adres poczty i tak dalej.

\- O-okej. Skoro tak chcesz... - przystał Plisetsky, z dumą wypinając pierś do przodu.

\- I jeszcze jedno, panie Altin. Pracę może pan zacząć od kolejnego poniedziałku, dobrze? Albo nawet nieco wcześniej, żeby zaliczył pan szkolenia bhp i załatwił przepustkę do firmy - uprzedził Viktor, zgarniając papiery ze stołu. - Tylko niech pan pamięta o jak najszybszym wykonaniu badań kontrolnych, żeby Lilia... żeby nasza kadrowa, pani Baranowskaya, się nie wściekała.

\- Dziękuję, panie Nikiforov.

\- W porządku, zwykłe Viktor wystarczy. Było nie było, jesteśmy teraz w jednym zespole - stwierdził, na co w odpowiedzi młody Kazach skinął głową i wyznał lakoniczne "Otabek", zgadzając się na ekspresowe przeskoczenie formalności w kwestii zwracania się do siebie nawzajem. - W takim razie miłego zwiedzania i zaznajamiania się z miejscem pracy... a ja was na razie przeproszę. Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do naszego ojca dyrektora.

Wtedy Viktor pożegnał się w przelocie i gdy Jurij z Otabekiem skręcili w lewo, żeby poznać się z Nataszą, Dimą i resztą ścisłego kółeczka designerskiego, Nikiforov podążył w prawo, w głąb gabinetów szefostwa - w tym także najważniejszego decyzyjnie człowieka w "Stammi".

Odszukał wzrokiem przekazywany w najstraszniejszych legendach numer czterysta dwanaście, po czym zastukał w drzwi oznaczone plakietką z imieniem i nazwiskiem Yakova. O, i jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nie wiedzieć czemu większość ludzi sądziło (szczególnie ci, którzy nie mieli jakiejkolwiek styczności z pracą biurową), że pokoje prezesów już na poziomie projektowania budynków były umieszczane w specjalnych, uświęconych segmentach pionu, że montowało im się w podłogach zapadnie prowadzące do klatek z lwami albo że obowiązkowo musiały posiadać ciężkie, mahoniowe, kute mosiądzem i zdobione złotem drzwi. Tak naprawdę jednak wejście było normalne, w standardzie, po prostu antywłamaniowe, takie jak do całej reszty biur, zamiast puszystej wykładziny na podłodze leżały zwykłe panele, no bo przepisy przeciwpożarowe tego wymagały, i tylko biurko oraz fotel faktycznie prezentowały się nieco powyżej przeciętnej... Tylko że było tak ze względu na kręgosłup starego szefa oraz setki przechowywanych w około teczek z dokumentami niż w myśl zasady "zastaw się, a postaw się".

Ach, ale miał ekspres do kawy na wyłączność. Na kapsułki, a co. Takie bogactwo.

\- Proszę! - Zza drzwi dało się usłyszeć suchą, ale dość uprzejmą odpowiedź, dlatego Viktor nacisnął klamkę i na zachętę wsunął w przerwę między drzwiami samą głowę.

\- Cześć, Yakov! - przywitał się. - Mogę zająć chwilkę?

Feltsman w jednej chwili z obojętnego zainteresowania przeszedł w tryb terminatora o chmurnym spojrzeniu.

\- A, to nie. Dla ciebie nie mam czasu - burknął, wracając do spoglądania w ekran laptopa.

\- No weeeź... - jęknął Viktor i wsunął we framugę dłoń z wciąż trzymanym w garści życiorysem Altina. - Przecież przyszedłem się pochwalić nowym pracownikiem. Widzisz, jaki jest ze mnie odpowiedzialny szef? Zapobiegam brakom kadrowym i dbam o właściwy rozwój firmy!

Yakov westchnął ciężko przez nos.

\- ...nadaje się do czegokolwiek?

\- Oczywiście! Nawet brał udział w twoim kursie z zasad projektowania - potwierdził Viktor i na chybił-trafił wskazał palcem na pierwszą stronę trzymanego pliku kartek. - Wiesz, tego z Moskwy, co go robiłeś dla dzieciaków ze szkół średnich.

\- Niech ci będzie... - poddał się Yakov, po czym zamknął laptop i zwrócił się do Viktora, marszcząc wydatne czoło. - A tak naprawdę? O co chodzi?

Viktor zaśmiał się, ukrywając delikatne zdenerwowanie. Cholera. Przejrzał go. Stary wyjadacz był z tego Yakova - wystarczyło, że rzucił okiem na czającego się w drzwiach człowieka i od razu wiedział, czy miał do podpisania fakturę na plastikowe kubeczki, czy może próbował znaleźć odpowiedni moment, aby przedstawiać wstępny plan restrukturyzacji "Stammi", uwzględniający współpracę z rynkiem japońskim. Nic dziwnego, że trzymał pieczę nad tą firmą. I całe szczęście, że to robił.

No ale skoro Yakov nie chciał się bawić w kotka i myszkę, Viktor postanowił przyjąć na siebie rolę beztroskiego, nieprzejmującego się przeciwnościami losu pracownika i wszedł do biura, wyznając tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi:

\- Mam pewien większy projekt do obgadania przed spotkaniem zarządu...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry :) Miło mi Was znowu widzieć i jeszcze milej przedstawić długo oczekiwaną postać, która wreszcie zyskała swoje pięć minut (rozdziałów...?) sławy. Nie planowałam robić tego aż tak zgodnie jak w anime, ale wychodzi na to, że Otabek pojawi się akurat na coraz bardziej gęstniejący finał historii. Tylko co ten Viktor kombinuje, co? Czy już wiecie, jakie mogą być jego plany, wnioskując po wizycie u Yakova?
> 
> Parę ciekawostek wartych wyjaśnienia:
> 
> \- Budynek na ulicy Speranskogo istnieje oczywiście naprawdę, ale nie jest to jakieś zupełnie przypadkowe miejsce. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej znajduje się bowiem Jubileuszowy Pałac, czyli lodowisko, które było wzorem dla animcowego Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów.
> 
> \- Nazwa "Samarkand", czyli studia projektowego, w którym praktyki miał Otabek, pochodzi z tytułu piosenki z jego programu krótkiego.
> 
> \- Życiorys Otabeka stworzyłam na podstawie biografii Denisa Tena, czyli kazachskiego łyżwiarza figurowego, który był bazą dla postaci Beki w anime. Ałmaty oraz wyjazd do Moskwy w wieku 11 lat zgadza się dokładnie z życiorysem, potem dokonałam zmiany, aby była bliższa anime (w końcu Otabek ćwiczył przez pewien czas w Kanadzie) i ostatecznie umieściłam go w Petersburgu na potrzeby akcji. Londyn, Seul i Soczi to znów miejsca, gdzie Denis Ten odnosił swoje największe sukcesy w karierze.
> 
> \- Pojawiły się dwa zdanka tajemniczo zaawansowanego francuskiego, które należy wyjaśnić... choć raczej się zawiedziecie, bo to nie jest nic spektakularnego ^^"
> 
> Vraiment? Mais comment connaissez-vous le français? - Naprawdę? Ale skąd pan zna francuski?  
> L'un des professeurs de design de Toronto parlait français. - Jeden z profesorów designu w Toronto mówił po francusku.
> 
> \- Mer oznacza w Rosji tyle, co nasz burmistrz/prezydent miasta.
> 
> \- W linku podrzucam materiał wideo związany ze sztuką zdobniczą Kazachstanu. Bardzo mnie to zainspirowało do tego, żeby dać Otabekowi takie, a nie inne powołanie :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrwP5NvWvS8&t=1s
> 
>  
> 
> W kolejnym rozdziale dla równowagi zajrzymy do Yuuriego, by dowiedzieć się, co on wszystko na to - czy wciąż roztrząsa fragment niejasnej rozmowy, którą zasłyszał w pierogarni, czy może wspiera Viktora na swój własny sposób, czekając, aż ten się ujawni? A może jedno i drugie? I czy kwiaciarze aby na pewno są stworzeni do tego, aby milczeć niczym kwiaty? Zajrzyjcie już za tydzień!
> 
> Niech piękna pogoda będzie z Wami~
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	39. Bo troje to już bukiet

***

Minęły cztery dni odkąd Viktor wrócił po pracy do domu i z dumą oznajmił Yuuriemu, że udało mu się załatwić dwie ważne sprawy wagi firmowej. Jedną było zatrudnienie nowego, zdolnego pracownika na miejsce Anyi, a drugą dogadanie się z Yakovem w kwestii reorganizacji pracy petersburskiego oddziału... cokolwiek to znaczyło. Nic więcej jednak nie zdradził (co sugerowało, że sprawa mogła być w jakiś sposób powiązana z tym, o czym rozmawiał z Chrisem w pierogarni), a jakby tego było mało, od wtorku Viktor na całe dnie gdzieś przepadał, przychodząc dopiero wczesnym wieczorem albo praktycznie nocą. Ponoć miało się to poprawić w weekend, ale póki co piątkowe popołudnie mijało w tej samej atmosferze co pozostałe dni, kiedy to w apartamencie było pusto, w tle dla towarzystwa cicho grał telewizor, a Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać przed regularnym spoglądaniem na ścienny zegar.

Czas urozmaicało mu nieco przeglądanie fotek Makkachina, które Yuuko z zaskakującą regularnością przesyłała tęskniącemu Viktorowi (a przy okazji również swojemu przyjacielowi). Wynikało z nich, że pudel nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie mocno zasmucony brakiem pańcia, szczególnie jeśli w zamian miał pod dostatkiem innego rodzaju atrakcji, wystarczających na pełną sesję zdjęciową. Makkachin śpiący do góry brzuchem, Makkachin biegający za wróblami, Makkachin usadzony na skuterze Takeshiego, Makkachin w wianku uplecionym przez Mari, Makkachin zasypany gradem trojaczek, które tuliły się do jego sierści... Yuuri trochę zazdrościł Makkachinowi wszystkich tych rzeczy, z niejakim zaskoczeniem spostrzegając, że kiedy miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki, to niczego nie zauważał. Teraz jednak zaczynał trochę tęsknić za domem, co znów uświadomiło mu, że chyba powinien zebrać się w sobie i porozmawiać z Viktorem o najbliższej przyszłości oraz o tym, co zrobią z powrotem do Hasetsu.

I czy w ogóle coś "zrobią"... w sensie że oni. Wspólnie. Razem.

Lecz zanim Yuuri zdążył przejść na ciemną stronę wyobrażeń, w mieszkaniu jak co piętnasta zjawił się Yurio, który wpadał tam na osobistą prośbę Viktora, żeby kwiaciarz nie czuł się zbyt wyobcowany. Dobrze, że wakacje trwały w najlepsze, a czas stażu był regulowany przez pana prezesa, dlatego nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby jeden mógł odwiedzać drugiego. Wyciągali się wówczas na wyprawy do aquaparku, zapraszali na spacery po zoo (t-to wcale nie tak, że chciał odwiedzić tygrysy!), oglądali w salonie jakiś film akcji albo cztery lub buszowali po kuchni, która posiadała wszelkie możliwe udogodnienia, lecz niemal zupełnie nie była przez Nikiforova eksploatowana. A przecież człowieka aż korciło, żeby wykorzystać ten futurystyczny piekarnik, przygotować jakiś ciepły, domowy posiłek i podać go zmęczonemu po pracy narzeczonemu. Szczególnie gdyby miały to być pirożki ich wspólnej roboty.

\- No i gdzie tę cholerę tyle nosi? - warknął Yurio, kiedy już rozłożyli się na blacie i każdy zajął się odgórnie przydzielonym zadaniem. Przydzielonym przez Plisetsky'ego, rzecz jasna, bo nikt tu nie miał nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości, który z ich dwójki na przygotowywaniu rosyjskich dań znał się lepiej.

\- Spotkanie zarządu. Wspominał, że może się trochę przeciągnąć - przypomniał Yuuri, powoli mieszając na patelni składniki na cebulowo-pieczarkowy farsz.

Yurio przestał na chwilę ugniatać ciasto drożdżowe i fuknął złowrogo pod nosem.

\- "Trochę" to według niego półtorej godziny? Czy on zawsze musi mieć takie dzikie problemy z określaniem czasu? - zauważył, po czym z nową energią wznowił wyrabianie ciasta. - Dajcie spokój, co oni tam robią... Znaczy, kurna, ja dobrze wiem, co oni tam robią. Widziałem raz na własne oczy, jak Natasza zanosiła do pokoju konferencyjnego kawę, a ja jej pomagałem. Tylko że to wcale nie wyglądało ja poważna rozmowa, a bardziej jak babskie plotki! Słyszałem, jak śmiali się z głupot i gadali do siebie po imionach...!

\- Może nie znam się na wielkich firmach, ale wydaje mi się, że w takiej luźnej atmosferze po prostu milej im się załatwia pewne sprawy - stwierdził łagodnie Yuuri.

Na tę uwagę Plisetsky uniósł ciasto, po raz ostatni rzucił je na wysypany mąką blat i oparł ręce po obu stronach szafki, przybierając bojową pozę.

\- Ej, co jest? Czemu się nie złościsz? - Yurio łypnął kątem oka na kwiaciarza. - Czytałem, że mimozy chowają liście, jak się ich dotknie, ale ty to chyba masz odwrotnie. Ciebie to powinno dotknąć, a zachowujesz się jak jakiś pieprzony racjonalista.

\- Naprawdę? - Yuuri uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i odwrócił wzrok w stronę mieszanych grzybów. - Wydawało mi się, że to raczej normalne.

No, może prawie normalne, bo chyba bardziej niż do mimozy Yuuriego należałoby przyrównać do bambusa - z zewnątrz łodyga sprawiała wrażenie stabilnej, silnej i niemożliwej do złamania, tylko że w środku było całkowicie pusto. I tak samo czuł się właśnie teraz. Pusty. Bo to przecież nie było tak, że nie tęsknił za Viktorem, że nie martwił się, czy te późne powroty do domu to były już niepokojące sygnały obciążenia obowiązkami, czy może raczej standard związany z długą nieobecnością w firmie; że nie pluł sobie w brodę, do czego mógł doprowadzić swoim nierozważnym gadaniem, że chciał jedynie zwrócić Viktora światu, tylko nie uwzględnił tego, jak sam architekt się na to wszystko zapatrywał... Yuuri był skonfundowany tak bardzo, że po tych kilku dniach doszło do kompletnego zwarcia, które wyłączyło wszelkie zbędne rozważania - w tym i przypuszczenia, czy przeciągające się posiedzenie zarządu miało jakieś drugie dno. Trwało tyle godzin? Więc najwyraźniej musiało.

\- I ten... no... Y... y-ych... - stęknął Yurio, mnąc w ustach jakieś słowo, ale ostatecznie wychylił się, zgasił jeden z kuchennych palników i rzucił: - Te, Katsuki.

Na dźwięk swojego nazwiska Yuuri wreszcie drgnął, po czym z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na patelnię, na której pieczarki przestały już delikatnie bulgotać, a zaczęły skwierczeć i przywierać do teflonu.

\- A, tak, przepraszam! - zawołał naprędce, energicznie mieszając szpatułką składniki przysmażonego farszu. - Zamyśliłem się!

\- Właśnie widzę, ty mimozo niemrawa - mruknął Yurio, po czym odwrócił spojrzenie i zaczął wysypywać mąką niewielką miskę. - Ciebie to jednak gryzie, prawda? - rzucił w przestrzeń.

\- Ale co?

\- To, co kombinuje Viktor.

Wtedy szpatułka zatrzymała się, tak samo jak zatrzymały się procesy myślowe Yuuriego, gdy ktoś w czterech prostych słowach oddał kwintesencję spychanego na dalszy plan niepokoju. I jak tulipan zbierał substancje odżywcze w cebulce, tak kwiaciarz mimowolnie kumulował minione emocje i magazynował je gdzieś z tyłu głowy, nie wiedząc nawet, że robił tym sobie krzywdę. W końcu sądził, że postępował dobrze i że jeśli było mu przykro, to było przykro tylko jemu. Ale teraz, jeśli mógł użyć obrazowej przenośni, wazon goryczy najwyraźniej się przelał, a świadomość, że ktoś jeszcze poza nim samym dostrzegał nietypowość sytuacji, w jednej chwili rozwiązała Katsukiemu język.

\- Wiesz, Jurij, ja... tydzień temu usłyszałem taki kawałek rozmowy. Nie wiem, od czego się zaczęła i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłem coś źle zrozumieć, ale i tak nie mogę o tym zapomnieć. Chodziło o to, że Viktor wytłumaczył Chrisowi szczegóły jakiegoś projektu, a Chris odpowiedział mu, że to możliwe do zrealizowania, tylko że pewnie zapracuje się na śmierć - powtórzył Yuuri, wpatrując się w ciemnobrązową masę grzybów. - W ogóle nie chciałem się przyznawać, że cokolwiek wiem, bo nawet poprosili między sobą, żeby nic mi na razie nie mówić, ale zaczynam się coraz mocniej bać, że to chodzi o coś złego. I ten... i czy Viktor już tak miewał? Że nagle porywał się na jakieś dziwne zlecenia? Takie ponad jego siły?

\- Nie powiem, że nie i że nie miewał akcji, kiedy coś mu odwalało, na przykład jak wtedy, kiedy robił aranżację galerii sztuki w miesiąc i nie spał przez to po nocach - przyznał Yurio, chwytając miskę, żeby przełożyć do niej ciasto drożdżowe - ale to było już jakiś czas temu. Przez ostatni rok mocno zluzował poślady i nie sądzę, żeby znów brała go chcica, żeby świrować na punkcie wielkich projektów. Ma ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, serio. Jedna z nich stoi o, tutaj. I wygląda jak straszna kupa nieszczęścia.

Zaraz potem Yurio owinął miskę ścierką i odstawił ją na nasłoneczniony parapet do wyrośnięcia ciasta. Yuuri z podziwem patrzył, jak nastolatek z wyjątkową przytomnością kręcił się po kuchni, to sortując rzeczy do mycia, to posypując blat kolejną porcją mąki, to wyciągając z szafki okrągłą salaterkę do wycinania owali pirożków. Kwiaciarz poczuł się trochę jak przy mamie... nie, może raczej jak przy Mari, bo to ona zawsze roztaczała wokół siebie taką specyficzną aurę pewności, jakby cała jej sylwetka mówiła "co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni... a jak zabije, no to trudno, przynajmniej będzie święty spokój". I nawet jeśli Plisetsky był młodym chłopakiem o dość delikatnej urodzie, po którym ciężko było się spodziewać jakiejś ogromnej dojrzałości czy życiowego doświadczenia na pewnych płaszczyznach, to jego zdecydowanie sprawiało, że Yuuri rozluźnił się i stopniowo zapomniał o strachu.

\- I w ogóle to ten... no... - podjął po przerwie Rosjanin, kiedy zdołał już uporządkować swoją część blatu. - Słuchaj, mimoza, jakby co to ja ci nic nie powiedziałem, ale na korytarzach gada się, że Viktor chce się zrzec prezesostwa na rzecz Yakova. O co w tym wszystkim biega i dlaczego robi to w takim momencie to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale wiem jedno. Robi to dla ciebie. Więc przestań uważać, że dzieje się coś złego, bo nie ma szans, żeby wdepł w jakieś gówno. Już prędzej z niego ucieka. - Yurio przejął patelnię i przełożył farsz do wolnej miski. - A, i ani mi się waż puszczać parę z ust. Bo ubiję jak wieprzowego kotleta.

Yuuri szybko pokiwał głową na zgodę, po czym na wszelki wypadek przeszedł do zlewu, żeby zejść Yurio z oczu i zająć się myciem naczyń. Nie miał ochoty wchodzić na wojenną ścieżkę z kimś, kto potrafił znokautować pełnoprawnego chuligana, bo znokautowanie pełnoprawnego kwiaciarza mogłoby być dla niego co najwyżej zwykłą, hahaha, pestką. Mimo to nie chciał, żeby zapadło między nimi jakieś krępujące milczenie, dlatego po dwóch umytych kubkach Yuuri postanowił zaryzykować i zacząć pogaduchy od zupełnie innej strony.

\- A... jak się sprawdza ten nowy pracownik? - zagadnął ostrożnie, chcąc przekierować rozmowę na nieco bezpieczniejszy temat.

\- Beka? - To jedno imię wystarczyło, żeby przez pochmurną twarz Plisetsky'ego przemknął cień uśmiechu, który szybko został zatuszowany przez typową, nonszalancką minę. - W sensie... a, ten... Otabek...

\- Tak, on. Słyszałem od Viktora, że sporo ze sobą współpracujecie - przytaknął kwiaciarz.

\- Co za jełop skończony z tego... znaczy, chodzi o Viktora, Viktor to jełop skończony. Tylko on. Bo Otabek jest... no, jest w porządku. Tak. Bardzo w porządku - powtórzył z mocą, jakby przekonywał samego siebie, że to było na tyle łagodne określenie, że niczego nie sugerowało, a jednocześnie dobrze oddawało ogólny stan rzeczy. - Póki co jeszcze nie zaczął na serio pracować, bo przychodzi dopiero od poniedziałku, ale jak zrobiłem mu szkolenie z IT, to wszystko świetnie ogarniał. Nie trzeba mu było niczego powtarzać i zadawał sensowne pytania. Nie to co Georgij. Ten to pierwsze, co zrobił na rozpoczęcie mojego stażu, to zapytał o ustawienie horoskopu na pulpicie.

Yurio wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie, za to Yuuri uśmiechnął i odłożył ostatni umyty talerz na suszarkę.

\- To pewnie musiało być w czasach, kiedy Georgij rozstał się z Anyą - odgadł, wycierając ręce w kuchenną ścierkę, po czym sięgnął po wskazaną przez Plisetsky'ego miskę. Już tyle się nasłuchał zakulisowych historii o pracy zespołu Viktora, że czuł się w pewien sposób jego częścią, nawet jeśli jedyne, co umiał z projektowania wnętrz, to dobrać kwiaty pod kolor ścian. - Czyli że się dogadujecie?

\- A coś ty taki wścibski, co? Nadal kręci cię posada mojej matki? - Yurio zmarszczył nerwowo brwi, ale zaraz przyjął podane przez Yuuriego naczynie i wyłożył ciasto na blat, by je rozwałkować. - Bo ja wiem? Oglądamy podobne filmy, polecił mi kilku fajnych DJ-ów, zgadaliśmy się, że ma mnie nauczyć jazdy na motocyklu, więc... chyba tak...?

Yuuri nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, że jak na czterodniową znajomość to ich "dogadywanie się" zdecydowanie wykraczało poza typowe stopnie zaawansowania, bo przerwał mu dobiegający od strony klatki schodowej szum otwieranej windy. Praktycznie dwie sekundy później dało się słyszeć znacznie wyraźniejszy, zbliżający się do mieszkania stukot lakierków, po czym w zamku zachrobotał klucz i drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając do wnętrza człowieka (sztuk jeden) wraz z radosnym, prawie że śpiewnym okrzykiem "wróciłem!".

\- No wreszcie. Skleroforov się znalazł - sarknął Yurio, a nieco głośniej zawołał: - A jak wychodziłem z firmy to mówiłeś, że będziesz na siedemnastą! I co? Atlantydy szukałeś czy ki cholera?

\- Trafiła się pilna robótka! - odparł Viktor, po czym zajął się odwieszaniem marynarki do ukrytej obok wejścia garderoby, jeszcze przez chwilę dyskutując na odległość. - Projektowałem jamę dla Godzilli!

\- Godzilla-srodzilla! - prychnął siostrzeniec. - Jak jesteś taki zaprzyjaźniony z potworami, to przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz się tak spóźnić, to na oczach całej firmy zrobię ci z dupy garaż na potwora z Loch Ness!

W odpowiedzi Viktor zaśmiał się, co najwyraźniej miało znaczyć "nie wiedziałem, że znam takiego uzdolnionego architekta wnętrz, który gustuje w mniej oczywistych technikach aranżacyjnych!", po czym rozbrzmiały ciche, pozbawione już butów kroki i do kuchni zajrzał sam zainteresowany. Yuuri na jego widok cały się rozpromienił, zupełnie zapominając o dotychczasowych troskach i minionych, nie do końca już oczywistych wątpliwościach. Kiedy Viktor był blisko, wszystko wydawało się w najlepszym porządku. Jakby życie było ogrodową rabatą z rzędami pachnącego groszku.

\- Cześć. - Yuuri przywitał się z narzeczonym.

\- Hej, _zolotsye_. Czołem, Yurio. - Uśmiech w kształcie serca zagościł na twarzy luzującego krawat Nikiforova. - A co to tu tak ładnie pachnie?

\- Jak to co? Pirożki się robią, Sherlocku za pięć rubli. - Yurio wskazał podbródkiem na wciąż parujący farsz, bo ręce miał póki co zajęte wycinaniem kółek z rozwałkowanego ciasta.

\- Naprawdę? A ja myślałem, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. - Wtedy Viktor zbliżył się do Yuuriego, stanął za jego plecami, objął ukochanego w pasie i wtulił się nosem w ciemne włosy, zaciągając się powietrzem. - Bo wyraźnie czuję cytryny i mój krem do rąk.

\- Jezu, no...! Zaraz rzygnę na tęczowo...! - Yurio zgarnął mokrą ścierkę i rzucił nią w obściskujących się narzeczonych. - Weź się nie popisuj, ty dewiancie łysiejący, tylko nam pomóż! Bo inaczej na obiad też będziesz żarł swój krem!

Viktor znów się zaśmiał, ale tym razem nieco słabiej i jakby potulniej. Chyba miał jakieś doświadczenie w kwestii wygrażającego się siostrzeńca, bo zaraz wypuścił Yuuriego z objęć i w zamian zajął się uruchamianiem piekarnika. Z pewnością była to dla niego odpowiednia rola, tym bardziej że chyba tylko on jeden orientował się w znaczeniu dwudziestu dostępnych na pokrętle funkcji, z których część była nawet skrótowo podpisana, tylko co z tego, skoro to była cyrylica? No więc właśnie. Kwiaciarz westchnął i zajął miejsce skrajnie po prawej, u boku Yurio, żeby przechwytywać od niego krążki z ciasta i nakładać na nie porcje farszu ("Za mało! Chcesz nas zagłodzić? Nie żałuj! Najwyżej puste damy Łysolowi!'). Do tego przynajmniej nie potrzebował certyfikatu językowego.

Przygotowania do posiłku zajęły im jeszcze dobre pół godziny, które przeznaczyli nie tylko na robotę, ale też na pogaduchy o minionym dniu. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem cieszyła się wznowiona dyskusja o Otabeku oraz "Stammi", zapoczątkowana tym, że Viktor poinformował, że wszystkie formalności zostały już dopięte, badania lekarskie trafiły w terminie na biurko kadrowej, a na pocztę właśnie spłynęło do nich ciekawe zlecenie na restaurację w centrum Petersburga, które miało idealnie pasować do predyspozycji Altina. W takim tempie - wróżył Viktor - zespół miał szansę w mig stanąć na nogi, a nawet dogonić obrotami grupę Dimy, bo jedna z jego designerek powinna akurat niedługo rodzić i pójść na macierzyńskie. Więc kto wie, czy szef dalej będzie im potrzebny na miejscu, skoro mieli takich mocnych indywidualistów na pokładzie? Yurio oczywiście szybko dołączył się do pochwał, z dumą pocierając nos i oznajmując, że "Beka to swój chłop i powinno być więcej takich słownych ludzi jak on, a nie to co niektórzy". Ciekawe, że jednocześnie rzucał wujowi jakieś takie wymowne spojrzenie...

W końcu Viktorowi, Yuuriemu i Yurio udało się zasiąść przy ciasnym stole - który chyba był przewidziany dla jednej osoby, przy lekkim kombinowaniu mógł pomieścić dwie, ale na pewno nie obsługiwał trzech - by zająć się pałaszowaniem późno-obiado-wczesnej-kolacji. Pirożki wyszły naprawdę " _vkusno_ ", jak to Rosjanie uwielbiali mówić po swojemu, a chociaż kwiaciarz bał się, że przez swoją nieuwagę trochę za bardzo wysuszył farsz, to Yurio udało się go bez problemu resuscytować z pomocą sprytu i odrobiny wody. Yuuri ugryzł kolejny kęs pirożka, uśmiechnął się i pomyślał, że jakkolwiek wciąż tęsknił za Hasetsu, za swoimi różami czy za domowym jedzeniem mamy, już nie zazdrościł Makkachinowi licznego wianuszka wielbicieli. W końcu tutaj też miał swoją rodzinę - chaotyczną, walczącą podczas jedzenia na widelce, śmiejącą się bez skrępowania i proszącą go, żeby poprzeć jedną ze stron pokoleniowego konfliktu. Być może jakiś miły etap zakończył się bezpowrotnie, być może przejście nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych... ale to, co rysowało się na horyzoncie, wydawało się całkiem sympatyczne.

\- Okej, to ja spadam - zakomenderował po posiłku Yurio, pakując do plecaka zawiniątko z kilkoma pirożkami, które miał przedstawić Nikolajowi jako dowód kompetencji Yuuriego do bycia "ewentualną propozycją na kandydaturę do rejestracji na być może członka grupy ich dalszych znajomych". - I jakby co to mnie przez weekend nie ma, więc na żadną niańkę nie liczcie. Będę ćwiczyć... no. Jazdę.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Yuuri i uśmiechnął się nieco, widząc minę stojącego tuż przy jego boku Viktora, który najwyraźniej ani nie wiedział nic o sprawie, ani nie był zaznajomiony z nowym hobbym siostrzeńca. Hobby o konkretnym, całkiem ludzkim imieniu. - Dziękuję za wszystko i uściskaj dziadka.

\- Dobra, dobra, już... Teraz na każdą pierdołę będziesz zwracał uwagę... - Wydawało się, że na policzkach nastolatka pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, ale może to była tylko kwestia wieczornego oświetlenia. - Na razie i trzymajcie się. Tylko nie dosłownie.

Yurio oszczędnie skinął głową, poprawił szelki zarzuconego na ramiona plecaka i zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając narzeczonych samych sobie. Dopiero kilka sekund po wyjściu nastolatka Viktor pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie sylwetki, a kiedy Yuuri spojrzał na niego pytająco, architekt ujął dłoń narzeczonego, nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. Czyli jednak nie wszystko było takie zupełnie w porządku...

\- Dzień dobry, kwiatuszku - przywitał się Viktor, tym razem nieco mniej entuzjastycznie, ale za to znacznie bliżej jego warg.

\- Dzień dobry, Vitya - odparł. - To był ciężki dzień, prawda?

\- Bardzo. - Viktor westchnął przeciągle, wspierając się czołem o ramię Yuuriego. - Powinni wprowadzić jakiś dzienny limit osób, które trzeba przekonywać do swoich racji. A przecież każdy jak na złość potrzebował innych argumentów.

\- Nie przejmuj się, mnie nie musisz do niczego przekonywać. Prezes Nikiforov może grzecznie poczekać za drzwiami aż do poniedziałku. I wiesz co? Zaraz przygotuję ci kąpiel, zrobię herbaty, a potem posiedzimy razem na kanapie jak dwa znudzone życiem mopsy, dobrze? - Kwiaciarz ucałował ukochanego w policzek i wycofał się, szykując się do pójścia do łazienki. - Tylko nie zabieraj się za zmywanie. Lepiej zajrzyj na pocztę, żeby zobaczyć nowe zdjęcia Makkachina i przy okazji...

\- Yuuri. - Dłoń Viktora nie puściła go, tylko mocniej chwyciła wysuwające się z uścisku palce. - Zaczekaj.

Zgodnie z prośbą Yuuri zatrzymał się, nie rozumiejąc jednak, skąd wzięła się widoczna na twarzy Viktora powaga.

\- Przepraszam, że to tak wyszło - zaczął tajemniczo, patrząc na ich złączone dłonie oraz na kciuk, który delikatnie gładził powierzchnię złotej obrączki kwiaciarza. - Przepraszam, że nic nie mówię i przepraszam, że wykorzystuję twoją cierpliwość. Wiem, jak źle to wygląda i bardzo chciałbym ci wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak późno wracam, ale boję się, że zapeszę. Za dużo rzeczy może się nie udać... - wyznał. Ach, czyli jednak. Ciągle zaprzątał sobie głowę sprawą tego tajemniczego projektu. - I chociaż będzie to strasznie samolubne z mojej strony... jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, na załatwieniu której mi zależy. Wtedy wszystko ci opowiem.

Viktor podniósł wzrok, a błękit jego oczu zamigotał jak powierzchnia Newy, którą widział podczas spaceru przez Nabrzeże Pałacowe. Niby było spokojnie, niby gładkie i czyste, ale gdzieś tam, w kącikach oczu, czaiły się przygaszone refleksy, niczym odbicie zasnutego przez chmury nieba.

\- Czy zechciałbyś się spotkać z Yakovem?

Kwiaciarz zamarł. Już samo to wydawało się niesamowicie zaskakujące, że Viktor uznał za właściwe, żeby Yuuri zapoznał się z osobami z jego pracy, szczególnie kimś tak ważnym jak szef, ale tym, co jako pierwsze zwróciło jego uwagę, była inna, dość prosta rzecz. "Zapytał". Nie zakomunikował pod wpływem chwili, nie przypomniało mu się na dwadzieścia minut przed zajściem. Znalazł odpowiedni moment i spokojnie, z należytą uwagą oraz uwzględniając możliwość odmowy zapytał.

I jeśli to nie chodziło o coś naprawdę ważnego, to Katsuki nadawał się co najwyżej do sadzenia batatów, nie róż.

\- Powinienem? - upewnił się Yuuri, cofając się o krok w stronę Viktora.

\- Jest dla mnie jak drugi ojciec, więc... tak, chyba byłoby dobrze, żebyście się poznali - przyznał.

Yuuri miał wszelkie prawo, by powiedzieć "słuchaj, to może być jednak trochę za dużo". Cała logika świata podpowiadała, żeby najpierw poprosić o wyjaśnienia albo chociaż wypytać, na jakich warunkach miałoby się to odbyć. Powinien przekierować rozmowę na sprawę powrotu do Hasetsu, że zostało już niewiele czasu, że nie należało działać w takim pośpiechu. Dawny Yuuri... nie, nawet nie jakoś mocno dawny - ten Yuuri sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy to Viktor wrócił z dworca i poprosił go o wspólny wyjazd, a on się zapierał, tak właśnie by zareagował.

Ale to było przed dwoma tygodniami oraz dwiema ważnymi, złotymi obrączkami.

\- W porządku - przystał po chwili, uśmiechając się z pewną nieśmiałością. - Nie gwarantuję, że nie zrobię z siebie głupka, ale postaram się jak mogę, żeby wypaść jak najlepiej. Mam tylko jeden warunek. Zajmiesz się moim strojem wizytowym, dobrze?

Viktor ochoczo przytaknął, po czym przysunął się, a Yuuri otoczył go szczelnie swoimi ramionami - tego biednego, zmęczonego, wycieńczonego zobowiązaniami mężczyznę. No i jak miałby mu odmówić? Przecież dla niego zdecydowałby się na każde szaleństwo...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dobry wieczór, kochani kwiatuszkofile :) Ech, jesień, czas się przyzwyczaić do krótkich dzionków... A może wcześniej wrzucać rozdziały...? Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Przy okazji mogliście się wczuć w chłopaków, którzy z utęsknieniem czekali na Viktora i jednocześnie szykowali "późno-obiado-wczesną-kolację".
> 
>  
> 
> Kilka drobnostek:
> 
> \- Zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć przy okazji poprzedniego rozdziału, ale na potrzeby fanfika nieoficjalnie postarzyłam niektórych bohaterów. Możecie to raczej wywnioskować z tego, gdzie się znajdują (Mila pracuje, Otabek skończył pierwszy etap studiów, Yurio ma staż). No cóż, to ogólnie słabe zagranie, ale ma swoje uzasadnienie w tym, że dla łyżwiarzy figurowych ich kariera jest skupiona w bardzo młodym wieku, więc taki Yurio czy Mila to już szychy w swoim kraju. Nie miało by to jednak przełożenia na inne dziedziny życia jak zwykła firma, dlatego podjęłam taką decyzję. Jednocześnie nigdzie nie ma podane, ile w takim razie mają obecnie lat żeby nie wprowadzać zbytniego zamętu. Ale jeśli jesteście ciekawi... Yurio ma koło 17, Otabek 20, Mila ok. 21. Przy okazji - Otayuri jest dzięki temu "legalne" XD
> 
> \- Pirożki, które przez cały rozdział pichciły się w tle, są oparte na prawdziwym przepisie, którym się posiłkowałam. Nie miałam okazji wypróbował go naprawdę, ale zamierzam to niebawem zrobić, bo jest łatwy i bardzo smakowicie brzmi :3  
> Link jest o, tutaj:  
> https://gotujmy.pl/pieczone-pierozki-z-pieczarkami,przepisy-dania-wigilijne-przepis,246222.html
> 
> \- Mimozy to specyficzne rośliny, które charakteryzują się tigimotropozmem, czyli czułością na dotyk. W reakcji obronnej składają swoje liście, a cała roślina wiotczeje (jak to zwykle ma miejsce z normalnymi roślinami nocą). Najbardziej niesamowite jest w tym to, że dzieje się to bardzo szybko, w przeciągu kilku sekund. Polecam znaleźć filmiki o mimozie na Youtubie. Urocza sprawa <3
> 
>  
> 
> Jak się na pewno domyślacie, za tydzień znów spotkamy się z Yakovem, choć tym razem bez żadnego ucinania rozmowy w samym środku (przepraszam za ostatni cliffhanger ^^"). Będzie to jednocześnie ostateczny test akceptacji, który sprawi, że rodzina i znajomi Viktora zaakceptują kwiaciarza... a może coś jeszcze? W końcu Viktor obiecał niebawem wyjaśnić, co się u licha ciężkiego kroi.
> 
> Tymczasem widzimy się za tydzień i do kolejnego przeczytania!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	40. Przełożonego nie bij nawet kwiatkiem

***

...co nie znaczyło wcale, że Yuuri nie drżał jak osika.

Gorzej - właściwie to drżał jak cały las liściasty, jak dwudziestohektarowe pole kukurydzy czy jak ciągnący się po horyzont łan trawy, który uginał się pod naporem porywistego wiatru. Każdy nerw jego ciała był napięty jak postronki, a każdy włosek na ciele stanął przysłowiowego dęba. I całe szczęście w tym, że tuż obok trwał niewzruszony Viktor, delikatnie trzymający kwiaciarza za rękę, bo inaczej niewiele by brakowało, żeby Japończyk ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki padł jak długi na ziemię i wyzionął ducha, zasilając w ten sposób ogrodową ściółkę piętrzącej się przed nimi willi... tak przynajmniej sądził, że willi. To chyba była willa, jakkolwiek przez dwadzieścia trzy lata życia raczej nie miał z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia. Ba, właściwie to żadnej nigdy na oczy nie widział, choć oczywiście wszystkie najważniejsze założenia willowatości znał. No. Coś takiego. Więc cokolwiek Yuuri sądził o wygodnym apartamencie Viktora i nawet jeśli doceniał gustowność skromnej kamienicy, w której mieszkali Nikolaj i Jurij, to jednak nic nie umywało się do domostwa, które zajmował Yakov Feltsman.

A przecież nawet nie weszli na schody...!

Na niewprawne oko Yuuriego siedziba przypominała średniej wielkości dom w takim nieco starszym, amerykańskim stylu. Posiadała dwie kondygnacje oraz niskie, opatrzone oknami poddasze, choć jednocześnie metalowe ogrodzenie na szczycie sugerowało, że płaski dach również należał do części użytkowej budynku. Ściany z zewnątrz były czyste, zadbane, ciepłobrązowe z kremowymi akcentami, natomiast jasny dach gdzieniegdzie pokryty był zielonkawą patyną, która zamiast brzydko postarzyć budynek, dodawała mu tylko jakiejś takiej łagodnej szlachetności. Ponadto od frontu willi rozciągał się ogród - rzecz absolutnie niesłychana w przytłoczonym odcieniami szarości Petersburgu, gdzie poza przepięknymi parkami czy placami dla dzieci ze świecą było szukać prywatnej zieleni. Rosło w nim parę klonów, z lewej urządzono okazałą rabatę z kilkoma przeplatającymi się odmianami róż, a nieopodal wielkiego okna, prawdopodobnie salonowego lub czegoś w tym rodzaju, znajdowała się całkiem bujna, choć pozbawiona kwiatów magnolia. Wszystko to razem było tym bardziej zaskakujące, bo Yuuri zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do geometrycznego charakteru miasta oraz nieskończenie długich ulic, na których budynki wydawały się jakby wymierzone od linijki i ucięte nożem. Jeśli więc kogoś było stać na podobny luksus (no a kogo, jeśli nie szefa najlepszej firmy projektującej wnętrza?), to naprawdę nie można było mieć Katsukiemu za złe, że miał ochotę ukryć się w najbliższej rabacie i przezimować tam nadchodzące spotkanie.

Tymczasem Viktor zbliżył się już do drzwi wejściowych i bez wahania przyłożył palec do dzwonka, na co gdzieś wewnątrz domu zabrzmiało niskie, odległe brzęczenie. Niedługo potem rozległo się też ciężkie szuranie kapci, przytłumiony zgrzyt zasuwy, cichy jęk zawiasów - jakby specjalnie dopasowany do stylistyki całego miejsca - i wreszcie w wejściu pojawił się sam gospodarz.

\- Hm. Więc jesteście - powiedział starszy, mocno już łysiejący mężczyzna, przypominający aparycją znerwicowanego, ogrodowego krasnala. Yuuri wolał jednak nie wchodzić w szczegóły wyobrażeń, w jak dużym stopniu podobna ilość zmarszczek była winą sprawianych przez Viktora kłopotów, ale sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakim gospodarz obrzucił ich na samym wstępie... w naprawdę sporej. - Proszę, wejdźcie.

Mężczyzna przesunął się, roztaczając ręką szeroki gest w kierunku wnętrza domostwa.

I pomijając już nawet zachowanie sędziwego Rosjanina (o którym powiedzieć, że sprawiał wrażenie niedostępnego, to jak uznać rosiczkę za dość nietypową roślinkę), wszystko, na co padł wzrok Yuuriego sprawiało, że czuł się coraz mniej pewnie. Pierwszym, przebijającym się ponad wszystko inne uczuciem było to, że atmosfera tego miejsca do złudzenia przypominała muzealną, i to znacznie bardziej niż w jakimkolwiek prawdziwym, jakie do tej pory odwiedził. Korytarz, podobnie jak zewnętrzne mury, były utrzymane w bardzo jasnych, delikatnie kremowych barwach, choć jednocześnie ściany zostały wyłożone ciemną, angielską boazerią. Tuż przy wejściu stał niewielki, trochę jakby zabytkowy stolik, służący najpewniej do kładzenia listów czy kluczy, oraz smukły, elegancki wieszak, który był absolutnym przeciwieństwem tego zabawnego z mieszkania Viktora. Można było wręcz pomyśleć, że za chwilę w tym domu zaczną kręcić jakiś film historyczny albo kostiumowy.

Wreszcie Viktor i Yuuri dotarli do szerokich, dwuczęściowych drzwi i przeszli do obszernego jadalnio-salonu, jakby żywcem wyjętego z seriali o brytyjskiej arystokracji. Wszystko było tu albo białe, albo jasnobrązowe, a nawet najmniejsza drobnostka jak wazon czy świeczniki zostały zdobione wywijasty wzorkami lub motywami liściastymi. O Boże, i mieli tu nawet kominek! Yuuri kompletnie nie był na to przygotowany. Miał się spotkać z szefem firmy projektowej, a nie rosyjskim hrabią czy... czy co to tam za tytuły przyznawali w Rosji.

\- No, to skoro już nie stoimy w wejściu... - Viktor uśmiechnął się promiennie i zwrócił oczy w stronę zamykającego drzwi gospodarza. - Yakov, pozwól, że ci przedstawię. To Yuuri Katsuki. Razem z rodziną prowadzi w Japonii kwiaciarnię o nazwie Yu-topia, a w ramach hobby zajmuje się uprawą i krzyżowaniem nowych odmian róż - zaprezentował w bezpiecznym skrócie, po czym skierował uwagę z powrotem na kwiaciarza. - Yuuri, poznaj proszę Yakova Feltsmana. Jest wiceprezesem oraz dyrektorem finansowym "Stammi", jak również wieloletnim przyjacielem mojej rodziny.

\- Dziękuję za przybycie - rzucił Feltsman, co brzmiało znacznie bardziej jak pozdrowienie przy okazji spotkania biznesowego niż lekkie, towarzyskie powitanie podczas nieformalnej wizyty, po czym uścisnął Yuuriemu rękę.

\- Bardzo mi miło - odpowiedział pół tonu ciszej kwiaciarz, starając się nie jąkać i nie spoglądać gdzieś na boki, choć niewielkie, bystre oczy Yakova odruchowo wzbudziły w nim chęć wyznania wszystkich aktualnych grzeszków, jakie miał na sumieniu. No ale to, że wczoraj wieczorem pacnął Viktora poduszką w twarz, chyba nie kwalifikowało się jako czyn szczególnie zbrodniczy...

Na sam koniec kurtuazyjnej prezentacji Yakov zmierzył Yuuriego wzrokiem, jednak nic nie powiedział pod jego adresem, tylko skinął głową w kierunku krzeseł.

\- Usiądźmy - zarządził.

Na stole czekała już na nich taca z kilkoma białymi filiżankami oraz dziwnym, metalowym, ozdobnym pucharem zwieńczonym dopasowaną pokrywką. To ostatnie naczynie było wykonane z mosiądzu lub czegoś takiego, a na jego bokach ktoś namalował - najwyraźniej ręcznie, bo Yuuri widział nieznaczne nierówności i ślady pędzla - srebrzyste kwiaty na czerwonym tle. Ach, właśnie, zaraz... Przecież już natknął się na coś takiego na blogu Viktora, tylko że tamte były w nieco innych kolorach, a to tutaj to...

\- To samowar - wyjaśnił Yakov, zerkając na zastanawiającego się Yuuriego, po czym przysunął filiżankę pod niewielki, wystający z pucharu kranik i odkręcił go, pozwalając, by herbata zaczęła płynąć cienką, bursztynową strużką. - Wiesz, co to jest?

Yuuri przytaknął.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę taki na żywo - przyznał jednocześnie, przyjmując wręczoną przez Yakova filiżankę. - Jest naprawdę piękny.

\- Tutejszy, z Petersburga. Ma ponad czterdzieści lat. Dziś już takich nie robią - wtrącił zadowolony Viktor, po czym wskazał dumnie na swoją pierś i dodał: - To prezent ode mnie na zeszłe urodziny.

\- Faktycznie, jest się czym chwalić. W końcu to jedyna sensowna rzecz, na jaką wpadłeś przez te dwadzieścia siedem lat - skwitował Yakov.

Po obsłużeniu Viktora gospodarz zasiadł na swoim miejscu i chwilowo skupił się na solidnej, porcelanowej cukiernicy (wyglądającej na świeżo wyciągnięta z zabytkowej gabloty, a jakże), z której wybrał kostkę cukru, by z powściągliwą satysfakcją wrzucić ją do filiżanki. Zaraz potem w ruch poszła srebrna łyżeczka; nie robiła wielkiego hałasu, ale od czasu do czasu delikatnie trącała krawędź, rozbrzmiewając jak cichy dzwoneczek. Jak przypominajka, że milczenie przeciągało się i przeciągało... Yuuri nerwowo potarł knykcie, po czym sięgnął po własną filiżankę, aby oczyścić wysuszone stresem gardło. Nie znał się zbyt dobrze na savoir-vivre, więc nie miał pewności, która ze stron powinna pierwsza zacząć pogawędkę, ale dla świętego spokoju wolał milczeć, wierząc, że prędzej czy później znajdzie się i odpowiedni temat do rozmowy. Bo jakiś musiał, prawda? Przecież nie mogło być tak, że pan Feltsman nie miał żadnych, męczących go pytań?

\- ...więc to z nim chcesz się związać?

Kwiaciarz o mało co nie zakrztusił się herbatą. No i cały savoir-vivre szlag trafił... Jednocześnie Yuuri zerknął ukradkiem na Viktora, bojąc się jego reakcji, lecz i w tym punkcie się przeliczył - narzeczony nie tylko nie wydawał się szczególnie poruszony takim obrotem spraw, ale nawet uśmiechał się delikatnie, jakby był małym, psotnym dzieckiem przyłapanym przez rodzica na stłuczeniu jakiegoś talerza. Wiekowego na dodatek, mając w pamięci tutejszy wystrój.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? - zagaił wreszcie Viktor.

\- Może i jestem starej daty, ale nie jestem głupi - skontrował Yakov, marszcząc czoło, gdy w tym samym czasie upijał łyk herbaty. - Tylko ktoś kompletnie pozbawiony wzroku mógł nie zauważyć waszych obrączek.

Yuuri wciągnął ręce pod stół i spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, jaką postawę powinien przyjąć. Chris czy Jurij należeli do zbliżonego pokolenia, więc można było chociaż optymistycznie założyć, że pod pewnymi względami wydawali się o wiele bardziej wyrozumiali, ale co na to wszystko mógł powiedzieć siedemdziesięcioletni Yakov Feltsman?

Nagle rozbrzmiało stuknięcie filiżanki o spodek, a potem cisza. Wszystko przemawiało za opcją, że spotkanie zakończy się jeszcze szybciej, niż się zaczęło.

\- Nie znaczy to jednak, że jestem w jakikolwiek sposób uprzedzony - dopowiedział po chwili Yakov, na co Yuuri ostrożnie uniósł głowę. - Zresztą, Vitya już tyle razy dał mi do wiwatu, że dobrze wiem, kogo i czemu mam obwiniać za jego szaleństwa - wyznał, łypiąc na młodszego Rosjanina spod byka.

\- Oj tam, oj tam... Przecież to przywilej młodości.

\- I niby kto to mówi? Taki stary koń jak ty? - Yakov prychnął. - Zresztą! Jeśli młodością nazywasz to, co wyrabiasz w tej chwili, to możesz ją sobie wsadzić głęboko w-

Naraz rozległo się szybkie pukanie, a potem drzwi - te inne, znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie od której weszli - otworzyły się, by ukazać sylwetkę wyprostowanej kobiety, niosącej na tacy stosik upudrowanych kulek oraz kilka mniejszych talerzyków deserowych.

\- O, Lilia. - Viktor na widok kobiety mocno się rozpromienił i podniósł się, a za nim poderwał się również Yuuri. - Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

\- Jestem - przyznała tajemniczo, po czym pani Lilia zestawiła na stół przyniesiony podwieczorek i praktycznie od razu wycofała się z pokoju razem z pustą tacą. - W porządku, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi. Nie przeszkadzałabym wam, gdyby Yakov nie zapomniał przynieść poczęstunku - wydała chłodny wyrok.

Wtedy Yuuri przeniósł spojrzenie na starszego mężczyznę i uniósł brwi, widząc delikatny rumieniec speszenia na twarzy skrzywionego Feltsmana.

\- No co? Co się tak gapicie? Częstujcie się - rzucił do siadających gości, gdy kobieta już całkiem zniknęła za drzwiami. - Lilka sama je upiekła.

Yuuri nie mógł zdecydować, czy większą obrazą mogła się okazać zbytnia zuchwałość przy jedzeniu, czy może raczej zignorowanie oczywistego rozkazu, dlatego potulnie poszedł za przykładem narzeczonego i przełożył na talerzyk najmniejsze ciastko (więc to były ciastka!), jakie dojrzał. Chwilę potem otrząsnął je delikatnie z nadmiaru cukru pudru, odgryzł niewielki kawałek i...

\- Mm...! Jakie to dobre! - powiedział Yuuri, przełykając kęs słodkiej masy, po czym zwrócił się cicho do architekta. - Co to takiego?

Ale zanim Viktor zdołał się odezwać, do rozmowy natychmiast włączył się Yakov.

\- Ciastka migdałowe. Moje ulubione- wyznał jakby mimochodem, na dowód biorąc ze stożka jedną z nieco większych kuleczek. - Są idealne do mocnej, czarnej herbaty.

\- Spodobałyby się Yuuko - westchnął Yuuri, ale zaraz się zreflektował i dopowiedział nieco bardziej na głos: - Yuuko to moja przyjaciółka, która prowadzi własną kawiarnię. Specjalizuje się w wypiekach i bardzo lubi poznawać nowe słodycze.

\- W takim razie przekaż jej, że jeszcze lepiej nasze ciastka smakują z konfiturą jabłkową i... A zresztą. Czekaj. Wydawało mi się, że w spiżarni...

Yakov nie dokończył, tylko uniósł się z miejsca i z niespotykanym entuzjazmem poszedł tam, gdzie przed kilkoma minutami zniknęła pani Lilia. Na miejscu wciąż pozostali jednak oszołomiony kwiaciarz, zadowolony architekt oraz niepilnowana przez nikogo taca ze słodkościami.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - wyznał półszeptem Viktor, sięgając w międzyczasie po kolejne migdałowe kulki. Jedna, druga, trzecia... piąta... no potwór jakiś, no. A w domu i tak jak gdyby nigdy nic będzie mieć apetyt na kolację.

\- Dlaczego "dumny"? - zagadnął Yuuri, odrywając spojrzenie od dłoni narzeczonego.

\- Bo Yakov cię polubił.

Kwiaciarz uniósł brwi i delikatnie rozchylił usta, co miało oznaczać coś w rodzaju "Ale jak to? Przecież zamieniliśmy ze sobą może ze trzydzieści słów! I wszystkie dotyczyły herbaty i ciastek!", jednak słowa nigdy nie miało okazji nabrać formy, bo pan Feltsman zdążył już wrócić. Z pietyzmem niósł w garści odkręcony słoik z lśniącą, żółtawą (prawie że złotą?) konfiturą, którą zaraz postawił na stole i wymownie podsunął w stronę wciąż nieco skołowanego Yuuriego.

\- Mamy jeszcze cztery słoiki, więc nie krępuj się i nakładaj - zachęcił Yakov, po czym obrócił głowę i spiorunował wzrokiem wyciągającą się w kierunku łyżki rękę. - Nie, Vitya, ty nie. Wara mnie od tego.

\- Ale Yakov...! - jęknął, a Yuuri odgadł po triumfalnym uśmiechu pana Feltsmana, że to chyba była pierwsza dotkliwa kara, jaka zadziałała na nieposłusznego Viktora.

Katsuki nie próbował jednak wstawiać się za narzeczonym (bo pewnie troszkę sobie na to wszystko zasłużył), a zamiast tego nałożył niewielką porcję konfitury na nadgryzioną kulkę i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się na kolejny kęs. I faktycznie - całość wprost rozpływała się w ustach, a przeciwstawne wrażenia doskonale uwydatniły siebie nawzajem. Ciastko było teraz słodkie i lekko kwaskowate, chrupiące i półpłynne, wyjęte z piekarnika i zabrane z lodówki...

\- _Vkusno_... - wyrwało się Yuuriemu, lecz zanim zdążył zorientować się, że przecież nie był w mieszkaniu Viktora, tylko w gościach, więc to raczej nie było odpowiednie miejsce na jego słabe popisy językowe, i zanim zdążył przeprosić za wymowę, bo pewnie w popisowy sposób pokaleczył każdą możliwą głoskę, stała się rzecz zupełnie niespodziewana.

Bo oto Yakov Feltsman uśmiechnął się z niebywałą dumą, a jego czoło wygładziło się tak bardzo, że odjęło mu to dobre dwadzieścia lat życia. I gdyby już ten widok nie był zbyt kuriozalny, to Yuuri uznałby jeszcze, że wokół starszego Rosjanina rozkwitły kwiaty, coś na podobieństwo teł w mangach shoujo, w których Mari strasznie się kiedyś zaczytywała. Japończyk przełknął ślinę. Cóż... Zestawianie pana Feltsmana z romansowymi komiksami dla młodych dziewcząt było samo w sobie tak niepoprawnym założeniem, że kwiaciarz nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby już sama myśl o tym była karalna.

\- No, i dobrze. Lilka na pewno się ucieszy, jak jej to później powiem. W takim razie o czym my to właściwie...? - Yakov już miał sięgnąć po kolejne ciastko, ale w połowie drogi zawahał się, przełożył jedną z kulek na mniejszy talerzyk i odchrząknął poważnie. - A. Uhm. Ten. Więc ty i Viktor. Tak. Faktycznie.

Ach, czyli wrócili do tego mroźnego, nieprzystępnego klimatu z początku wizyty... Yuuri za przykładem Yakova zapobiegawczo odłożył resztę podskubywanego ciastka na bok, żeby nic nie stanęło mu nagle w gardle, jakkolwiek Viktor zdawał się tym wszystkim nie przejmować i tylko patrzył wnikliwie na stół, najpewniej rozmyślając nad tym, w którym momencie mógłby przechwycić łyżeczkę z konfiturą.

\- Więc? To z nim chcesz się związać? - Pan Feltsman powtórzył pytanie, zwracając małe oczy na zawstydzonego Yuuriego. - Wiesz w ogóle, jaki on jest?

Yuuri zamrugał. Ale że...?

\- Tak, do ciebie mówię. Czy jesteś pewien, w co się pakujesz, chcąc spędzić resztę życia z takim nieokrzesanym chłystkiem i gamoniem nieuczesanym jak Vitya? - Yakov wypuścił powietrze nosem, po czym odchylił się na krześle i założył ręce na piersi. - Co dwa dni będzie mu się zmieniała koncepcja na życie. Nie miną trzy miesiące jak znów zacznie latać po świecie jak kot z chorym pęcherzem. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to za kilka lat na dobre porzuci "Stammi" i zacznie zajmować się skręcaniem długopisów, bo czemu by nie. To jest właśnie tego typu człowiek. Myśli o tym, co jest teraz, a nie co będzie jutro - streścił starszy mężczyzna. - Nadal uważasz, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Może to dziwnie zabrzmi - zaczął powoli Yuuri, starając się nie patrzeć bezpośrednio w oczy Yakova, tylko raczej gdzieś około wydatnej zmarszczki między jego brwiami - ale właśnie dlatego chciałbym przy nim być. Zanim go poznałem, w moim życiu nie było nic niepoważnego, szalonego czy nagłego. Było miło, spokojnie... jednostajnie... i całkiem nudno. Dlatego nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby to Viktor robił coś dziwnego. To znacznie łatwiejsze niż opanowywanie własnej nieracjonalności. Natomiast w kwestii pracy... Czytałem jego bloga od bardzo, bardzo dawna i odniosłem raczej wrażenie, że Viktor to odpowiedzialny, zaangażowany w projektowanie człowiek, który daje z siebie wszystko szczególnie wtedy, kiedy się do czegoś zapali. Dlatego wiem, że nigdy nie porzuci firmy, jeśli tylko będzie czuł z tego satysfakcję. A ja nie porzucę jego.

\- Czyli że mu ufasz? - podsumował Yakov.

\- To... może... hm, może za dużo powiedziane - przyznał ostrożnie kwiaciarz. - Raczej jest dla mnie na tyle ważny i tak często bywa nierozsądny, że pragnę go przypilnować.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pan Feltsman nic nie mówił, tylko przewiercał duszę Katsukiego na wylot, a wióry, które z tego wiercenia powstały, przerzucał niczym zeschły nawóz w kompostowniku. Jaki był jednak wynik tego całego badania, nie dało się jednoznacznie stwierdzić, tym bardziej że zaraz potem Yakov przeniósł uwagę na Viktora i zadał mu równie lakoniczne pytanie:

\- Konsultowałeś się z nim? - Feltsman zmierzył podwładnego wzrokiem, na co ten po raz pierwszy od początku całej wizyty spojrzał na szefa z nieudawaną powagą.

\- Nie - odparł, po czym nieznacznie się rozpogodził. - I jestem tym tak samo poruszony jak ty.

Starszy mężczyzna prychnął.

\- Uch, to ponad moje siły... Mam już dość tych waszych słownych gierek... - Yakov ze złego krasnala przeobraził się w lorda wkurzonych krasnali i z nową energią pochylił się w stronę słoika z konfiturą, by obficie nałożyć ją na dwa kolejne ciastka. - Róbcie co chcecie, tylko za rok chcę widzieć tego efekty i pełen raport na biurku, zrozumiano? Koniec dyskusji.

\- Yakov... - Viktor na kilka sekund kompletnie zamarł, a potem podniósł się, dwoma susami zbliżył się do Yakova i ucałował go serdecznie w oba policzki. - _Spasiba,_ staruszku.

\- _Spasiba_ twoja mać. Zacznij może mniej czarować, a więcej planować, co? - rzucił groźnie, wymachując łyżeczką przed twarzą Nikiforova niczym miniaturową szablą. - I zejdź mi z celownika! Chcę zjeść w spokoju podwieczorek, a nie się z tobą obmacywać!

Rozległ się szczery, przypominający dzwoneczki śmiech i jeden gniewny pomruk zmęczonej dezaprobaty. Cokolwiek jednak miała oznaczać reakcja pana Feltsmana oraz jego niejednoznaczna, ni to zadowolona, ni to zmęczona mina (szczególnie ta, kiedy Viktor grzecznie się odsunął, sprawiając wrażenie dziecka czekającego na nadejście Mikołaja), wyglądało jednak na to, że zaliczyli ostatni test. Yuuri odetchnął, spojrzał ukradkiem na dwóch przekomarzających się Rosjan i upił łyk mocnej, letniej herbaty. Faktycznie, napar idealnie pasował do migdałowych ciastek. Dzięki takiemu gorzkiemu, racjonalnemu posmakowi człowiekowi znacznie bardziej smakowało to, co było słodkie i przyjemne, a nieco kontrastu pozwalało dłużej cieszyć się różnorodnością wrażeń. No i cóż... Trochę szorstkiego traktowania chyba faktycznie nie było takie złe.

Szczególnie wtedy, gdy pod warstwą zgryźliwości kryło się serce prawie-ojca martwiącego się o przyszłość prawie-syna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Mamy to! Mamy czterdziesty rozdział! Ufff, jak dobrze... Przepraszam Was za kolejny poślizg, ale ogromnie walczyłam dziś z obowiązkami oraz zwykłą, ludzką sennością. Dodatkowo przyjemne klimaty słodkiego podwieczorku wcale nie pomagały mi w skupieniu i tylko robiły smaka na jakieś ciasteczka. Oj, dla takich migdałowych to sama chętnie stawiłabym czoła (haha) Yakovowi. Zresztą... wcale nie było tak źle na tym spotkaniu, prawda? A przez żołądek można trafić do każdego serca.
> 
> Ciekawostek kilka:
> 
> \- Dom Yakova jest wzorowany na budynku, który znalazłam w Google Maps pod adresem 22 Konstantinovskiy Prospekt (uwielbiam przechadzać się po wirtualnym Petersburgu i dowiadywać się o nim nowych rzeczy <3). Na potrzeby fanfika "willa" Yakova jest trochę większa metrażem niż to, co można znaleźć w rzeczywistości, jak również ma ładniejszy ogród, żeby Yuuri był bardziej pod wrażeniem. Wciąż jednak muszę przyznać, że nie było tak łatwo znaleźć w Petersburgu jakiś dom jednorodzinny zlokalizowany jakoś sensownie w centrum i żeby miał trochę zieleni wokół siebie. Ale po kilku spacerkach mi się udało. Yakov, doceń!
> 
> \- Samowar jest popularnym w Rosji urządzeniem do przygotowywania herbaty (takim połączeniem czajnika oraz zaparzacza). Petersburg był (oraz jest) jednym z ważniejszych miejsc, gdzie znajdują się wytwórnie samowarów. Współczesne zaopatrzone są w elektryczne grzałki zamiast mini-piecyki na węgiel.  
> https://i.imgur.com/c70UsXB.jpg
> 
> \- Kulinarnych podróży Yuuriego Katsukiego to ciąg dalszy i dziś na warsztat wzięliśmy tradycyjne, rosyjskie ciasteczka migdałowe. Prezentują się one o tak (znajdziecie tam również sam przepis)  
> https://www.mojewypiekiinietylko.com/2014/10/rosyjskie-ciasteczka-herbaty/  
> Mogę tylko zgadywać, jak całość jest smaczna (ale prawdopodobnie jest coś jak małe pączki, tylko z aromatem i kawałkami migdałów) <3
> 
>  
> 
> Yakov dał chłopakom swoje "błogosławieństwo", więc czas już najwyższy postawić Viktora pod ścianą i zaserwować mu kabe-dona... znaczy, poprosić go o wyjaśnienia, co też się roi w jego kochanym móżdżku. Jakie raporty Yakov chce widzieć w przyszłości? Co z tą całą prezesurą? Co ze "Stammi"? Obiecuję, że odpowiedzi poznacie w kolejnym rozdziale. To już jest pewne. Kawa (a może herbatka z samowaru?) zostanie wystawiona na ławę.
> 
> Póki co trzymajcie się ciepło i nie dajcie się zmorzyć senności...! Ja za to chyba utnę sobie drzemkę...
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	41. Gra w otwarte kwiaty

***

Wizyta w domu Feltsmanów przeciągnęła się nieco bardziej, niż nakazywał to dobry obyczaj, i zdecydowanie bardziej, niż wszystkie zamieszane w sprawę osoby się tego spodziewały. Viktor - czyli inicjator całego przedsięwzięcia - zakładał pi razy drzwi, że spędzą tam jakieś dwie godzinki. Nieśmiały Yuuri pewnie obstawiał przy jednej, ale za to całkiem porządnej. Yakov natomiast, który był głośnym orędownikiem leniwych sobót, najchętniej wykopałby ich już po pierwszym kwadransie. Wszystko uległo jednak diametralnej zmianie, gdy Nikiforov dostał od szefa burę stulecia za zbytnią zuchwałość ("i nie mów cmok, dopóki nie przeskoczysz!" marudził z tą swoją śmiertelnie poważną miną), a gdy Feltsman zakończył swoją popisową tyradą wątek okołonarzeczeński, atmosfera zauważalnie się ociepliła.

Zamiast tego Yakov zaczął coraz śmielej wypytywać Yuuriego o to, czym Katsuki zajmował się w rodzinnej kwiaciarni, ilu zatrudniali w niej pracowników i jakie w tym całym Hasetsu mieli podejście do roślin. Starszego Rosjanina szczególnie mocno ciekawiło to, ile było prawdy w plotkach, że Japończycy gustowali w ogrodach wysypanych żwirem i obrośniętych kamieniami. Wtedy Yuuri ostatecznie się rozluźnił i uprzejmie wyjaśnił, że owszem, niektórzy cenili sobie styl _karesansui_ , tym bardziej jeśli zależało im na minimalizmie czy też miejscu ułatwiającym medytację, ale zdecydowana większość ludzi wolała jednak zamawiać bukiety z tulipanów, a nie z gołych, bambusowych tyczek. Po tej wymianie zdań panowie w trybie ekspresowym znaleźli wspólny język, a już zupełnie dogadali się wtedy, kiedy okazało się, że to Yakov odpowiadał za aranżację tutejszego ogrodu. "Może nie mam na to żadnych papierów ani certyfikatów, ale parę cebulek jeszcze umiem posadzić" rzucił nieco butnie, na co Yuuri przytaknął z uśmiechem, po czym przyznał, że sam większość praktycznej wiedzy zdobył nie na studiach, ale w dzieciństwie, kiedy podpatrywał rodziców przy pracy...

...i to właśnie w ten sposób odwiedziny przeciągnęły się do ponad trzech godzin, wliczając w to oprowadzanie po posesji oraz dzielenie się radami odnośnie pielęgnowania różanej rabaty. Viktor nie miał jednak serca odciągać narzeczonego od rozmowy, szczególnie że od dwóch tygodni Yuuri nie zaznał praktycznie żadnego większego kontaktu z kwiatami, nie licząc tych paru bukietów, którymi naprzemiennie dekorowali salon. No ale Rosjanin nie mógł też ukryć, że powrót do apartamentu wywołał w nim tak wielki wybuch entuzjazmu, że nie był się w stanie powstrzymać od jego uzewnętrznienia.

\- Dom, słodki dom! Jak dobrze być znów u siebie! - jęknął Viktor, gdy tylko znaleźli się za progiem mieszkania, a zamknięte drzwi wejściowe odcięły sąsiadom możliwość posłuchania tych wyjątkowo żarliwych utyskiwań. - Jak dobrze jest zasłaniać okna roletami! Jak dobrze widzieć mydło w płynie, a nie w kostce! Jak dobrze mieć czajnik elektryczny!

Yuuri uśmiechnął się i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Akurat samowar był prezentem od ciebie - zwrócił uwagę, po czym zdjął marynarkę i rozpiął guzik u kołnierzyka czarnej koszuli. Viktor zaraz przejął okrycie, jednocześnie patrząc z niemym zachwytem na ukochanego. Ech, ten jego kwiatuszek nieposkromiony... Żeby on wiedział, ile razy zamiast na magnolii Yakova wzrok architekta spoczywał na tej smukłej sylwetce... - Chociaż nie powiem, masz w tym całkiem dużo racji. Czasami dobrze jest się wybrać do kogoś w odwiedziny, żeby potem docenić swój własny, domowy porządek.

\- Ja go codziennie doceniam, szczególnie wieczorami, po dziesięciu godzinach nieprzerwanej pracy. - Viktor założył marynarkę Yuuriego na wieszak i wsunął ją na wolne miejsce na drążku. - No a co sądzisz o Yakovie? Jakie sprawił na tobie wrażenie?

Odpowiedź nie nastąpiła od razu, bo Yuuri skupił się i mocno zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad właściwym określeniem.

\- Pan Feltsman był bardzo... miły? - zawyrokował wreszcie, na co Viktor zaśmiał się i zamknął drzwi garderoby.

\- W mojej dwudziestoletniej skali porównawczej jego zachowanie wskazywało bardziej na "wniebowziętego". "Miły" to był przy otwieraniu drzwi - zażartował, zbliżając się do stojącego w salonie Yuuriego. - W pewnym momencie zastanawiałem się nawet, czy nie wejdzie ci w słowo i nie wyciągnie zza pazuchy dokumentów adopcyjnych, bo pewnie o wiele bardziej wolałby takiego spokojnego syna jak ty niż nicponia jak ja.

\- Ale wiesz. - Yuuri uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w oczy stojącego tuż przed nim narzeczonego. - W sumie czy kiedyś tak trochę... nie będzie?

Viktor na chwilę zaniemówił. Tyle dobrego, że w sumie i tak nie potrzebował żadnego słownika miłosno-rosyjskiego, żeby zrozumieć, jaki był metaforyczny sens tego speszonego pytania. Słowa Yuuriego znaczyły bowiem proste, acz wyraźne: "Stanę się jego synem, kiedy się pobierzemy".

Nie pierwszy i nie trzydziesty raz przez głowę Viktora przeszła totalnie absurdalna myśl, że musiał się jak najszybciej zająć najważniejszym dziełem swojego życia i zaprojektować olbrzymi pomnik wysławiający wspaniałość przypadkowych, spacerujących sobie chodnikami skrzynek. Będzie dziesięciometrowy. Albo nie, piętnasto. Plus fundamenty. I najlepiej jeśli od razu zrobi dwa - jeden postawi tutaj, w centrum Petersburga, aby natchnąć zagubionych, nieszczęśliwych ludzi do podróży do Japonii, a drugi powinien znaleźć się w Hasetsu, na cześć i chwałę samego zainteresowanego. Oczywiście wewnątrz skrzynki powinny się też znaleźć rzeźbione donice z marmurowymi różami, gdzieś na uboczu dołoży się nie mniej ważne motywy z lawendy i płatków wiśni, a za cokół będzie robić para cudnych nóg wraz z naciągniętymi na nie adidasami oraz wytartymi ogrodniczkami na szelkach. Tak, tak to właśnie widział oczyma wyobraźni. _Perfecto_.

\- Yuuri, kwiatuszku...

Póki co wzruszony Viktor musiał się jednak zadowolić ujęciem prawej dłoni kwiaciarza w swoją i złożeniem na palcu serdecznym delikatnego pocałunku. Był jednak pewien, że takim samym całusem obdarzy kiedyś obrączkę na lewej ręce, jak również że ta ręka z całą resztą cudownych przyległości będzie wówczas należała do jego jedynego, najwspanialszego, uroczo speszonego męża.

\- A może usiądziemy na chwilę na kanapie? - zaproponował cicho Viktor, czując całym sobą, że oto właśnie nadszedł odpowiedni moment, aby zdradzić resztę planów dotyczących ich wspólnej przyszłości: tej bliskiej i tej trochę dalszej. Znacznie dalszej. Bardzo nawet możliwe, że zupełnie całej i aż po grób. No bo skoro uzyskał od Yakova błogosławieństwo, dzięki czemu wtorkowy werdykt zarządu stanie się jednogłośny, to...

\- T-tak, jasne - odparł pospiesznie Yuuri, a ucałowana dłoń szybko wywinęła się z uścisku. - Tylko najpierw zrobię nam herbatę, dobrze?

Viktor miał ochotę rzucić dowcipne "to po wizycie u Yakova nie masz jej jeszcze dosyć?", ale zaraz uznał, że to wcale nie był taki najgorszy pomysł. W sumie to faktycznie trochę zaschło mu już w gardle. A może nawet zrobiło się nieco zimno...?

Najwyraźniej podobne odczucia musiały również targać wnętrzem krzątającego się po kuchni Yuuriego, bo chociaż kwiaciarz dość raźno rozmawiał z Viktorem, to pytając go o kubek, z którego chciał się napić, to zagadując o smak herbaty, jaką miałby zaparzyć, to jednak jego zachowanie wydawało się zupełnie inne niż zwykle. Chaotyczne. Mniej skoordynowane. Jakby nerwowe. W normalnych warunkach Yuuri chwytał rzeczy pewnie i odkładał je bez najmniejszego choćby szelestu, ale dziś z niejasnego powodu wykonywał dwa razy więcej ruchów niż zwykle, z czego połowa była zbędna lub zwyczajnie omyłkowa. Nie wiedzieć czemu wyciągnął trzy kubki zamiast dwóch, próbował znaleźć zaparzacze w szafce z talerzami, napuścił do czajnika za dużo wody, a gdy trochę odlał, okazało się, że tym razem było za mało... W innej sytuacji byłoby to wyjątkowo urocze i pewnie po minucie szamotaniny urzeczony Viktor wkroczyłby do akcji, wyjął czajnik z rąk ukochanego, przytulił się policzkiem do super-arcy-wybitnie zmarszczonego czoła i stwierdził, że w sumie to już w porządku, już nie chciało mu się pić. A tak? Rosjanin sam zaczął się niepokoić, czy to, co chciał przekazać, naprawdę było warte takiego niepokoju. Może było, skoro tak długo z tym zwlekał?

Wreszcie Yuuriemu udało się przygotować dwie porcje malinowej herbaty, którą razem z Viktorem zanieśli na stolik kawowy. Zaraz potem kwiaciarz ostrożnie przycupnął na skraju kanapy, odetchnął głęboko, oparł ręce na mocno zwartych kolanach i spojrzał z powagą na architekta, który zasiadł tuż przy jego lewej stronie. Czyli jednak. Dobrze wiedział, co nadchodziło.

\- To... o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? - Yuuri zagadnął niby mimochodem, ale zrobił to tak niewprawnie i z takim łamiącym się uśmiechem, że tylko rozczulił tym Viktora.

\- A takie tam o życiu i o śmierci... - rzucił beztrosko, po czym Rosjanin westchnął, położył rękę na splecionych dłoniach narzeczonego i uścisnął je pokrzepiająco. - Spokojnie, Yuuri, przecież nie chodzi mi o nic złego. Mam całkiem dobre wieści. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, że dobre.

"Bo to ty ostatecznie zadecydujesz, czy faktycznie takie będą" dorzucił w myślach, choć jednocześnie wierzył w Yuuriego tak bardzo, że postanowił nie dzielić się z nim tym małym, nadprogramowym czarnowidztwem. Viktor uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Mimo to jego serce szalało dziś o wiele bardziej niż przy wyznaniu miłości na plaży czy nawet oświadczynach zaraz tu, niedaleko, na okiennym parapecie. Może to dlatego, bo właśnie stali przed poważnym wyborem - ale nie jako zakochani, tylko jako dorośli ludzie.

\- Ostatnio dużo do myślenia dało mi to, co raz za razem powtarzali ludzie dookoła nas - zaczął powoli Viktor, chcąc stopniowo dobudować kontekst do całego wyjaśnienia. - Że głupio zrobiłem, kiedy bez słowa porzuciłem firmę, że najpierw powinienem obgadać to na spokojnie ze wszystkimi zaangażowanymi w sytuację osobami, że mam się poważnie zastanowić nad przyszłością i tak dalej, i tak dalej... No i zastanawiałem się. Mnóstwo. Praktycznie nieustannie. Od momentu, kiedy usiedliśmy na ławce przed waszą szklarnią, a na komórkę zadzwonił Georgij, po sekundę, w której znaleźliśmy się na kanapie z dwoma kubkami malinowej herbaty. Cały czas myślałem... o nas.

Viktor zatrzymał się, by przyjrzeć się brązowym oczom, przypominającym w tym momencie czarne koraliki zatopione w błyszczącym, czerwonawym bursztynie. Z twarzy Yuuriego nie dało się nic odczytać, choć równie dobrze mogło być też tak, że skumulowało się w nim tyle emocji i myśli, że nie sposób było wybrać z tej mieszanki żadnego przewodniego motywu. Gdyby jednak musiał wskazać jakieś konkretne wrażenie, to coś, co najbardziej go w tym widoku poruszyło, to chyba byłoby to niesamowite skupienie.

\- Ale wiesz co? Za każdym razem, kiedy tak myślałem i myślałem, i myślałem jeszcze trochę, to dochodziłem do wniosku, że kompletnie nie żałuję tego, że uciekłem. Ucieczka to przecież nic złego. Właściwie to naturalny odruch wszystkich zwierząt, które pragną przetrwać, kiedy natrafiają na zagrożenie znacznie większe od nich samych. No i ta ucieczka miała jeszcze jeden, wyjątkowo pozytywny aspekt. - Viktor spojrzał z czułością na Yuuriego i uniósł dłoń, żeby delikatnie pogładzić wierzchem palców lekko zaczerwieniony policzek. - Odnalazłem wtedy ratunek. Kogoś, kto był dla mnie przystanią i u kogo mogłem złapać oddech. Kto mnie zrozumiał i wciąż rozumie. Kto wspiera, łaja, akceptuje, wypycha do pracy, przyrządza obiady, troszczy się o każdą rzecz, nawet najskromniejszego fikusa i kto twierdzi, że nawet jak wracam w środku nocy zalany w trupa, to kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadza.

\- Ej, zaraz... Viktor... Wcale nie chcę, żeby to brzmiało tak, jakbyś miał przyzwolenie na przychodzenie po pijaku... - obruszył się Yuuri.

\- W porządku, _zolotsye_. Obiecuję, że jeśli będę wyczyniał jakieś piramidalne głupoty, to to będzie coś zupełnie innego niż dotychczas. - Viktor wycofał się, by pozwolić Yuuriemu sięgnąć po kubek i upić kilka łyków herbaty, przy okazji ukrywając grymas obruszenia za rumianym obliczem wymalowanej na porcelanie matrioszki. - A wracając... Tak, istnieje na świecie taki ktoś, kto stał się dla mnie niesamowicie ważny. Otworzył mi oczy i dał do zrozumienia, że jestem w stanie pogodzić miłość i życie, bo przecież na obu tych rzeczach strasznie mi zależy. To sprawiło, że znalazłem kompromis. To, co chcę robić i gdzie chcę to robić.

Dłonie Yuuriego nieznacznie zacisnęły się na trzymanym kubku. Najwyraźniej zaczął dostrzegać kolejne nitki, które prowadziły wszystkie dotychczasowe tajemnice do jednego wątku. Viktor miał ogłosić, co robi dalej z pracą w "Stammi". Czy odejdzie i w niebezpośredni sposób obarczy winą za ten stan kwiaciarza, czy zostanie i przez to zostanie również... na miejscu...

\- Nie chciałem, żeby moje zachowanie wyglądało tak, jakbym coś przed tobą ukrywał czy podejmował decyzje bez twojej wiedzy. Znaczy... jasne, może faktycznie jest w tym trochę racji, ale byłem pewien, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie sprawi ci to przykrości, więc... - Viktor pospieszył z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami, ale zanim zdołał przejść do sedna problemu, zaplątał się i utknął, łapiąc się na tym, że chyba bardziej straszył Yuuriego zamiast go uspokoić. Niech to szlag. - Wybacz. Gadam jak potłuczony. Może lepiej będzie, jak ujmę to w ten sposób: ponieważ nadal kocham projektowanie i niezmiernie cieszy mnie realizowanie nowych wyzwań, dlatego uznałem, że najodpowiedniejszym zadaniem będzie zajęcie się rozbudową firmy... A to oznacza, że w jej ramach zamierzam otworzyć pierwsze biuro projektowe "Stammi" w Japonii. W Fukuoce. Osobiście.

Na koniec Viktor dorzucił jeszcze swój markowy, pełen dumy uśmiech, który miał gwarantować, że nie była to tylko czcza gadanina, taka co to ją po pijaku mamrotał albo na wpół śpiący w sypialni dukał, ale całkowity, niepodważalny fakt. I... pomogło. Napięcie, które do tej pory emanowało ze zwartej sylwetki Yuuriego, zaczęło stopniowo łagodnieć. Kubek ostrożnie wylądował z powrotem na stoliku kawowym, dłonie spoczęły luźno na udach, ramiona opuściły się o kilkanaście milimetrów, a bursztyny w oczach zalśniły nieznacznie i jakby z nadzieją.

\- Więc to to...? To ty...?

\- Tak - przyznał Viktor. - Przez cały miniony tydzień rozmawiałem z szefami innych oddziałów, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak się za to wszystko zabrać i co potrzebuję załatwić w pierwszej kolejności, a potem przekonywałem naszych wicedyrektorów, aby zaakceptowali propozycję.

\- Ale co na to twoja rodzina? Zespół? Albo pan Feltsman? - dopytywał pospiesznie Yuuri, jednak przy ostatnim pytaniu zamarł, a jego głos przycichł o dobre pół tonu. - Ach, zaraz, to dlatego dziś powiedział, że "chce widzieć raport za rok".

\- Masz naprawdę dobrą pamięć. - Viktor położył dłoń na głowie narzeczonego i pogłaskał go po włosach. - Faktycznie, wczoraj udało mi się zawrzeć z Yakovem wstępne porozumienie. Mam mu przekazać swoje udziały na trzy lata i przenieść się na niższe stanowisko jako szef oddziału, a jeśli w tym czasie nie zrobię odpowiednich postępów, to będę musiał się wycofać z całego projektu i wrócić do Rosji. I cóż... i to właśnie dlatego robiłem to za twoimi plecami. Bycie prezesem nie daje mi pełni władzy, więc nie miałem żadnej gwarancji, czy zarząd się zgodzi i czy wszystko wypali, a nie chciałem niczego wykrakać. Zresztą, to wcale nie tak, że nie porządkowałem zaległych spraw czy... - Viktor westchnął po raz kolejny i cofnął rękę. Kogo on chciał oszukać? - Przepraszam. Zachowałem się okropnie. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że o nic nie dopytujesz, bo dzięki temu miałem o jedno zadanie mniej na głowie, ale z drugiej znowu nie doceniłem sprytu mojego kwiatuszka. Wiedziałeś, że coś mnie trapi i pomagałeś mi na swój własny sposób. Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to nie tak. To nie do końca był spryt. - Yuuri umknął spojrzeniem w bok, co znaczyło, że wstydził się swoich kolejnych słów. - Bo ja też chciałem cię za coś ogromnie przeprosić. Wtedy, na spotkaniu z Chrisem, przez przypadek usłyszałem kawałek waszej rozmowy. O tym, jak mówiłeś o zamiarze podjęcia się czegoś większego i tak dalej. Starałem się nie myśleć i nie interpretować tego na żaden pokrętny sposób, jednak prawda jest taka, że bardzo się tym przejmowałem - przyznał i zerknął nieśmiało na narzeczonego. - Ale skoro tak, skoro dzięki temu wiesz już, do czego dążysz i jak to zrobić... Cieszę się. Bardzo, bardzo się cieszę. I jestem z ciebie niesamowicie dumny.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, a potem przechylił się w prawo i w spontanicznym odruchu otoczył Yuuriego ramionami, by sekundę później przytulić go do swojej piersi. To były najcudowniejsze słowa, jakie mógł usłyszeć. Warto było do tego dążyć. Znaleźć trzecie wyjście, które może nie było doskonałe, lecz najzupełniej odpowiadało ich szczęśliwej dwójce.

\- Czyli jeśli chodzi o trzymanie języka za zębami, to jesteśmy siebie warci - podsumował wesoło Viktor i przytulił się policzkiem do głowy ukochanego. - Ale Yuuri... Właściwie jest jeszcze coś...

Architekt wziął głębszy oddech. Dopiero teraz zaczynała się właściwa część tej rozmowy.

\- Tak jak już mówiłem, to nie tak, że chciałem robić cokolwiek bez twojej wiedzy, choć oczywiście nie ukrywam, że jestem ogromnie zdeterminowany jeśli chodzi o przenosiny do Japonii, żeby zacząć tam coś nowego. Ze względu na karierę... - Viktor ujął Yuuriego za rękę, by przytulić ją do swojego mostka. - ...i ze względów osobistych. Natomiast od tego momentu mam ci do przekazania coś nieco ważniejszego i liczę, że wspólnie się nad tym zastanowimy.

Skinięcie głową i przeciągające się milczenie kwiaciarza oznaczały zgodę, aby kontynuować podjęty wątek.

\- Yuuri. Chcę, żebyśmy obaj się rozwijali. Żeby przy tobie rozwijały się kwiaty, a ja żebym mógł rozwijać swoje spojrzenie na design. Zresztą, przecież kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie powinienem dźwigać rzeczy w pojedynkę, prawda? - Viktor przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Więc chcę to robić razem.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Rozumiesz, Yuuri. Jako sprzedawca i fan bloga doskonale wiesz, że Japonia to wymagający rynek dla naszej firmy, tym bardziej że będę musiał praktycznie od zera zbudować sporą sieć kontaktów i dopasować się do panujących standardów. Oczywiście cały czas współpracujemy z tamtejszymi dostawcami mebli czy fabrykami materiałów, ale z pewnością przyda mi się osoba, która płynnie zna japoński, ma oko do designu i uwielbia kwiaty. Dlatego...

Viktor odsunął się od Yuuriego, spojrzał mu w oczy i z powagą godną najważniejszych życiowych deklaracji zapytał:

\- Czy zgodzisz się zostać moim wspólnikiem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w czterdziestym pierwszym, dość przełomowym rozdziale "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga". Skrywana przez Viktora tajemnica (niespodzianka?) wreszcie ujrzała światło dzienne, ale okazało się, że razem z przenosinami do Japonii pan już-chyba-nie-prezes przygotował coś jeszcze. No bo czy to nie za dużo? Czy Yuuri nie powinien pozostać przy skromnym hodowaniu niebieskich róż w cieplutkiej Yu-topii? A może i na to Viktor ma ciekawy patent?
> 
> Z wartych wspomnienia rzeczy:
> 
> \- Styl karesansui (jak już sam opis Yakova Wam może podpowiedział) jest jednym z rodzajów ogrodu japońskiego, usypanym ze żwiru, piasku i kamieni. Taki ogród ma nie tyle pełnić rolę ozdobną, ale przede wszystkim ma wpływać na uczucia widza i go uspokajać. A wygląda to przykładowo tak:  
> http://www.noweswiatlo.pl/var/cache/img/800x600/resources/ogrod_japonski_5.jpg?checksum=163a40bd  
> Nie wiem jak Was, ale mnie on zamiast uspokoić, pobudza, żeby pobawić się w nim jak w piaskownicy XD
> 
> No dobsz... To już chyba czas najwyższy oznajmić, że do końca fanfika zostały nam trzy rozdziały (tak, zaplanowane są czterdzieści i cztery, jak to Adaś Mickiewicz w "Dziadach" wywieszczył). Niemniej będą to nieco dłuższe rozdziały, więc chociaż w ten sposób zrekompensuję nadchodzący finał. W kolejnym oczywiście zaplanowany jest ciąg dalszy trwającej rozmowy, bo przecież bez odpowiedzi Yuuriego na tak sakramentalne pytanie nie będziemy mogli przejść do dalszych punktów programu. Obiecuję, że dla każdego znajdzie się w nim coś miłego. Tymczasem...
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczyska w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	42. Godzina pąsowej róży

***

Pytanie zawisło bez wyraźnej odpowiedzi, ale chyba trudno było oczekiwać, że zaraz po usłyszeniu takiej propozycji Yuuri cały się rozpogodzi i wyzna "Oczywiście! Z miłą chęcią! Przecież zawsze o tym marzyłem!". Bo nie, nie marzył. Nie myślał nawet. Jego najdalsze, najbardziej śmiałe wyobrażenia sięgały jedynie chwili, kiedy Rose... kiedy Viktor zobaczy ukończone "Lilac Fairy", pochwali go, zostanie internetowym znajomym i tyle. Tymczasem jedna przyciężka skrzynia z kwiatami okazała się początkiem wszystkiego - mnóstwa uczuć, wielkich zmian i wspólnej przyszłości. I jasne, obecny Yuuri gdzieś w głębi swego płochliwego serca mógł trochę przeczuwać, że Viktor faktycznie zechce się podjąć przeniesienia "Stammi" do Japonii, nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut ucha brzmiało to tylko jak pijacki wymysł stworzony pod wpływem zbyt dużej ilości procentów naraz. Owszem, wydawało się to kompletnie szalone, niebywałe, wariackie wręcz, ale jednak w jakimś stopniu realne, chociażby pod postacią tego jednego, skromnego, budowanego od zera oddziału. Ale żeby coś takiego? To było zbyt szalone i... i... i po prostu szalone.

\- Chcesz żebym... co? - upewnił się Yuuri, próbując się doszukać jakiegoś figlarnego błysku w błękitnych oczach lub czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju. "Zaraz się zaśmieje i powie, że chodzi o to, że potrzebuje pomocnika, który szykowałby mu drugie śniadania" uznał.

\- Żebyś został moim wspólnikiem i pomagał mi przy budowaniu marki "Stammi" w Japonii. Jeśli się zgodzisz, oczywiście - powtórzył jednak Viktor, a jego ręce z ramion Yuuriego przewędrowały przez szyję i żuchwę aż do samych policzków, by delikatnie ująć twarz zaskoczonego kwiaciarza w dłonie. - Bo niczego nie chcę na tobie wymuszać. Po prostu uznałem, że twoja wiedza byłaby w tym przypadku naprawdę bezcenna i że ucieszyłoby cię to, gdybyś mógł mi bezpośrednio pomagać. W końcu obiecałeś Yakovowi mnie nadzorować, prawda? Więc rola konsultanta czy czegoś w tym rodzaju byłaby wprost idealna, żeby stawiać mnie do pionu... No i to wcale nie tak, że wymagam od ciebie porzucenia kwiaciarni czy jakiegoś wkładu finansowego w rozruch oddziału. Na początek wolałbym, żebyś doradzał mi w kwestiach formalnych, w kontaktach z urzędami, w tłumaczeniu dokumentów i takich tam różnych. I najlepiej w wolnych chwilach. Dopiero jak biuro wyjdzie już na prostą, to wtedy pomyślimy o zawiązaniu z Yu-topią oficjalnego kontraktu, żebyście mieli czynny udział w projektowaniu ogrodów i dostarczali nam potrzebne-

\- Zaraz, chwila, Viktor. To za dużo. Za szybko. I nie zależy wyłącznie ode mnie. - Yuuri chwycił narzeczonego za nadgarstki i mało romantycznym gestem ściągnął jego ręce w dół. Viktor w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zaprezentował mu tak wiele tak różnych punktów programowych, że żeby móc temu podołać, kwiaciarz musiałby chyba poddać się klonowaniu. O, albo raczej rozsadzić się jak begonie na wiosnę. I na kilkanaście grządek naraz. - Poza tym skoro nadal mam pracować w Yu-topii, a ty zamierzasz zająć się tworzeniem oddziału, to jak w ogóle chcesz to wszystko pogodzić?

\- Jak to jak? - Tym razem to architekt wydawał się szczerze zdumiony przedstawionym pytaniem. - Mieszkając z tobą.

Łatwość, z jaką Viktor to powiedział, zupełnie zbiła Yuuriego z tropu.

\- W Hasetsu? - doprecyzował.

\- Ano w Hasetsu.

\- My razem?

\- No i Makkachin, rzecz jasna, czyli łącznie nasza trójka. Chyba że wolisz zajmować się większą gromadką pudli, wtedy nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby rodzinka z czasem nam się rozrosła.  


\- Że... że tak jak teraz?

\- Mniej więcej, chociaż nie pogniewałbym się, gdyby udało nam się znaleźć jakiś mały, przytulny domek jednorodzinny z wielkim ogrodem. I żeby było blisko do Yu-topii. O, tak to właśnie widzę.

\- A twoja praca...?

\- Och, _zolotsye_. Zadajesz naprawdę dużo naprawdę oczywistych pytań, wiesz? Przecież są pociągi, a jak trzeba będzie, to załatwię sobie autko. I tak, bardzo zależy mi na Fukuoce. Mimo wszystko nie mogę być aż tak nierozsądny, żeby chcieć otwierać biuro w tak małym mieście jak Hasetsu, bo inaczej mielibyśmy trudności z dotarciem do szerszego grona klientów. No i jeszcze warto byłoby skorzystać z tamtejszej infrastruktury lotniczej. Wtedy dystrybucja mebli czy innych drobiazgów byłaby o niebo łatwiejsza... Ale to oczywiście dopiero za kilka lat! Może. Ewentualnie. Jest taka opcja. Bo ja wcale a wcale nie zamierzam znowu popadać w żaden galopujący pracoholizm. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po założeniu oddziału większość projektów chciałbym wykonywać zdalnie, a i do Yu-topii na pewno będę często zaglądał, żeby pilnować zamówień dla ekipy realizatorskiej... i... - Głos Viktor stopniowo przycichł, a on sam przechylił się na bok, żeby móc dostrzec, jaki wyraz twarzy krył się za ciemną grzywką ukochanego. - ...Yuuri?

Ale Yuuri potrząsnął tylko głową, prosząc o chwilę do namysłu, a potem uniósł nieco okulary i otarł grzbietem dłoni wilgotne kąciki oczu. Przegrał. Zanim zażarta dyskusja w ogóle się rozpoczęła, kwiaciarz poddał się zupełnie. To, w jaki sposób Viktor o niego dbał, ile trudności potrafił przezwyciężyć dla ich wspólnego dobra, ile godzin poświęcił, żeby opracować tak złożoną strategię, z jakim wyczuciem rozmawiał, jak nigdy się nie gniewał i jak cierpliwie tłumaczył nawet najprostsze rzeczy - wszystko to razem sprawiało, że Yuuri był przeogromnie wzruszony, ale i przeogromnie szczęśliwy. Bo może nie zasłużył sobie na taki skarb... ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że go nie doceniał i nie uwielbiał z całego przepełnionego miłością serca.

\- Czyli co? Zdałem egzamin? - zapytał cicho Viktor, przyłączając się do wycierania łez Yuuriego; opuszką kciuka delikatnie musnął dolną powiekę ukochanego, po czym w naturalnym przedłużeniu ruchu odgarnął resztą palców kilka dłuższych kosmyków za zaróżowione ucho. - Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

\- To znaczy, że jesteś dla mnie zbyt trudny w zrozumieniu, bo tutejszy producent zapomniał dołączyć do zestawu etykietki z instrukcją obsługi - poprawił Yuuri, po czym ostrożnie położył dłoń na dłoni głaskającego go Viktora - i że chcę spróbować. Ale pamiętaj, że wciąż jestem tylko zwykłym, stojącym najniżej w hierarchii pracownikiem, który jedyne, co potrafi, to nieporadnie przenosić skrzynki z kąta w kąt. W kwestii współpracy będziesz musiał się dogadać z moimi rodzicami, dobrze? To oni mają we wszystkim ostatnie słowo.

\- Dobrze, kwiatuszku. Taki właśnie miałem zamiar - przyznał potulnie Viktor, muskając kciukiem fragment gorącego policzka Yuuriego. - Chociaż boję się, że zanim do nich dotrę, to Mari da mi nieźle popalić za to, że wzgardziłem jej etatem w Yu-topii. O, albo będzie mnie chciała rzucić rosiczkom na pożarcie. Pewnie już je trzyma o samej wodzie i słońcu, żeby z większym impetem wbiły mi się w pośladki...

Yuuri sapnął ze śmiechem, co do reszty wysuszyło czające się pod powiekami łzy, i nieznacznie pokręcił głową. Nie, dziś wolał nie myśleć o tym, ile zamętu wywoła podobna propozycja współpracy... ani ile się będzie musiał douczyć przed egzaminem na prawo jazdy, żeby móc jeździć do Fukuoki z zamówieniami dla "Stammi". Ale skoro Viktor starał się jak mógł, to Yuuri też chciał dać z siebie jak najwięcej.

\- I? To na pewno wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytał, kiedy Viktor przestał chwilowo poruszać palcem, a skupił się na wpatrywaniu się w kwiaciarza. - Już nic więcej przede mną nie ukrywasz?

\- Nie, już nic. Wydaje mi się, że poza marudzeniem na zarząd nie mam już żadnych grzechów na sumieniu. - Jednocześnie Viktor przysunął się nieco bliżej Yuuriego, przez co Katsuki mógł zauważyć swoje odbicie w źrenicach narzeczonego: obraz delikatnie zaniepokojonego i trochę zaciekawionego tą sytuacją człowieka. - Chociaż... może jednak...

\- Jednak co?

\- Może jednak ukrywam przed tobą to, jak bardzo, ale to bardzo cię kocham.

\- Vitya...!

Viktor zaśmiał się i pisnął cienko, kiedy kwiaciarz dmuchnął mu prosto w nos, a zaraz potem zaśmiał się trochę ciszej, zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans, zmrużył nieco oczy i w ramach małego, niecnego rewanżu delikatnie pocałował Yuuriego w usta. A Yuuri... nie zaprotestował. Właściwie całus był jego drugą myślą jeśli chodziło o sposób, w jaki chciał podsumować żartobliwe wyznanie Viktora, ale ostatecznie nie żałował, że nie zdążył tego zrobić. W końcu w tę stronę to też jak najbardziej pasowało. Ba, mało tego - dzięki temu mógł nie przejmować się przyzwoitością i oddać prowadzenie Viktorowi, szczególnie że jeden krótki buziak bardzo szybko zmienił się w nieco głębszą, wdzięczniejszą czułość. Mógł położyć mu dłonie na ramionach, a nawet ostrożnie objąć go za szyję, podczas gdy architekt ujął kwiaciarza w pasie i odruchowo przygarnął do siebie. Więc tak, tak też było dobrze. Tak było chyba najlepiej.

Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, że na jednym całusie sprawa się nie zakończyła. Właściwie od tego momentu dopiero zaczynała nabierać żywszych rumieńców. Po pierwszym, żartobliwym pocałunku przyszedł czas na drugi, wesoły i śmiały. Niedługo po wesołym pojawił się trzeci, ten czuły, a zaraz za nim nadszedł również czwarty, delikatnie rozmarzony. Tuż po rozmarzonym narzeczeni pozwolili sobie na piąty, rozważny, który płynnie przeszedł w szósty, nieco bardziej romantyczny... Z każdą chwilą pocałunki stawały się trochę dłuższe i może nawet trochę głośniejsze, stopniowo zwiększając swoją intensywność: były subtelne, słodkie, nastrojowe, obiecujące, zalotne, przejmujące, przenikliwe, pełne pasji... Cały ten czas coś dziwnego ciągnęło ich do siebie, jakieś widmo niespełnionej okazji sprawiało, że próbowali odnaleźć zagubione wcześniej uczucie... robili coś, co mieli zrobić już dawno temu, co mogli zrobić, co zrobiliby, gdyby nie...

W tym momencie Viktor niespodziewanie się wycofał, a Yuuri, który utknął z liczeniem gdzieś między nastym a dziesiątym pocałunkiem, spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na ukochanego. Na policzki, na które wystąpił płomienny rumieniec, na usta, które jaśniały niespotykaną dotąd czerwienią, na pierś, która unosiła się pospiesznie, kiedy raz za razem wymykały się z niej krótkie oddechy. A Viktor... milczał. Milczał, patrzył i jakby nie dowierzał w to, co się działo, jakby zaskoczyła go ta niespotykana śmiałość Yuuriego, aż wreszcie poruszył się, uniósł ręce i zdjął z nosa ukochanego przekrzywione okulary, odkładając je między kubki ze stygnącą herbatą. Obraz odrobinę mu się rozmył, ale zaraz znów nabrał wyraźniejszych konturów, bo Viktor zbliżył się do niego na zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów.

\- Viktor?

Wciąż nic, ale wtedy zdołał zrozumieć, że to nic jednak coś znaczyło. Viktor ponownie ujął twarz Yuuriego w dłonie, ani na ułamek sekundy nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a po chwili znalazł się tak blisko kwiaciarza, że wszystko stało się całkowicie jasne. Kojące ciepło jego ciała, przyjemny zapach koszuli skropionej wodą kolońską, słodki smak ust wciąż trwający na języku Yuuriego. Nieme pytanie zaklęte w niebieskich oczach wydawało się bezwstydne i łagodne zarazem.

"Yuuri, czy chciałbyś...?"

\- Viktor...

Chciał. Bał się, miał wątpliwości, może nawet nie powinien... ale chciał.

A ponieważ nie umiał się do tego przyznać na głos, dlatego w jedynej sensownej odpowiedzi Yuuri przysunął się do Viktora, wsparł ręce o jego tors i pocałował raz jeszcze - tym razem tak mocno i pewnie, jak pocałować mógł tylko skromny kwiaciarz bezgranicznie ufający tej jednej, jedynej, ukochanej osobie.

I zupełnie tak jak kiedyś, kiedy złapała ich ulewa pod zamkiem w Hasetsu, tak i teraz Viktor objął Yuuriego w pasie, po czym zaczął wsuwać dłonie pod kraniec czarnej koszuli, stopniowo gładząc narzeczonego po pokrytych dreszczem plecach. Tym jednak razem w ich miłosne uniesienia nie był zamieszany ani rzęsisty deszcz, który nawet gdyby chciał ich zaatakować, to zgodnie z prawami natury musiał pozostać na zewnątrz apartamentowca, ani psotny Makkachin, bo go tu zwyczajnie nie było. Byli więc sami, ale byli razem. Bezpieczni, szczęśliwi i zupełnie w sobie zatraceni.

Dłonie Viktora przez dłuższą chwilę błądziły wzdłuż boków Yuuriego, zupełnie jakby architekt nie mógł się nacieszyć fakturą jego chłodnej skóry, aż w końcu sięgnęły do krawędzi ubrania i zaczęły powoli rozpinać guziki dość mocno wygniecionej już koszuli. Jeden, drugi, trzeci... Przerwa na to, żeby wsunąć rękę pod materiał i poczuć, jak przepona cofnęła się pod wpływem dotyku, za to język dla równowagi zagłębił się w intensywniejszym pocałunku... Czwarty, piąty... Guzików było tak mało, kiedy chodziło o jego własną garderobę, ale tak szalenie dużo, gdy to Yuuri uniósł dłonie i sięgnął do kołnierzyka Viktora, chcąc jak najszybciej odnaleźć bijące za żebrami serce ukochanego. By upewnić się, że on również na to czekał i że tak samo mocno pragnął.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się pokonać tę ostatnią przeszkodę i już po kilku chwilach - tych straszliwie długich chwilach, kiedy to jednocześnie musieli powiedzieć pocałunkom "dość" - koszule spadły na podłogę, a niedługo potem w ich ślad podążyły również obie pary spodni i cała reszta ubrań. I znów Yuuri odczuł dziwne déjà vu. Że przecież znał już te szerokie, kształtne obojczyki, podziwiał klatkę piersiową, która prędzej należała do uzdolnionego lekkoatlety niż zwykłego pracownika biurowego, że nawet ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder nie mógł powstrzymać pewnych wyobrażeń, które teraz okazały się całkowitą prawdą. Jednocześnie wszystkie wspomnienia z czasów ich pierwszej, nieudanej randki wydawały się kompletnie wyblakłe wobec tego, jakiego Viktora widział tu, na klęczkach, na kanapie - mężczyznę nagiego, gotowego i dostojnego niczym pojedynczy kwiat róży, który pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek dodatków, jakichkolwiek wstążek czy nadmiarowych liści. Nie potrzebował nic więcej, żeby kompletnie onieśmielić znajdującego się przed nim widza. Po prostu istniał i w tym istnieniu był absolutnie perfekcyjny.

Przekornie sprawiło to jednak, że cała pewność siebie nagle uleciała z głowy Yuuriego. No bo... na co on się w ogóle porywał? Jak miał dorównać takiemu ideałowi? Czym niby mógł mu zaimponować czy wzbudzić zainteresowanie? Tymi suchymi dłońmi, wąskimi ramionami, udami bez specjalnego kształtu? Przecież Viktor całkiem się do niego zniechęci. Owszem, nie powie mu nic złego i dalej będzie go traktować z niesamowitą czułością, ale Yuuri będzie wiedział, że to już nie to. Że Viktor spodziewał się po nim czegoś... lepszego.

A trzeba było zostać przy pocałunkach i niewinnych pieszczotach...

\- Viktor, ja chyba nie... - Kwiaciarz skurczył się w sobie i już chciał się odsunąć na drugi kraniec kanapy, kiedy architekt powstrzymał go i ujął za prawą dłoń.

\- W porządku, Yuuri. Wszystko w porządku. Przecież wcale nie musimy iść na całość - zapewnił i musnął kciukiem wciąż obecną na palcu serdecznym obrączkę. Jej jedynej nie zdjął. Obaj ich nie zdjęli, jakby obaj wierzyli, że skromna biżuteria była nieodzownym przedłużeniem ich więzi. - Chodź do mnie. Chcę po prostu przy tobie być.

Yuuri zawahał się, ale ostatecznie uniósł się na klęczkach, zbliżył się do Viktora, ostrożnie usiadł na jego udach i wreszcie przysunął się tak bardzo, jakby bliskością chciał zamaskować wszystkie niedoskonałości, których istnienia wciąż był boleśnie świadom... Yuuri zapomniał jednak o tym drobnym szczególe, że kiedy tak przylgnął z ufnością do Viktora, to przylgnął do niego absolutnie całym ciałem, łącznie z fragmentem, który był znacznie bardziej szczery w swoich wyznaniach niż właściciel - czemu przy okazji dał zaraz wyraz, wysyłając przez całą długość kręgosłupa Katsukiego silny, przyjemny dreszcz. Yuuri spłonił się jak piwonia, spoglądając z przestrachem na Viktora, ale Rosjanin nawet nie dał mu dojść do słowa, bo zareagował typowo po swojemu - zaśmiał się i na wszelki wypadek objął kwiaciarza wokół talii, żeby ten nigdzie mu nie uciekł. Ale nie, nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł już nic poradzić na tę nieoczekiwaną zdradę uczuć, dlatego w ciszy przytulił się do torsu Viktora i oparł się policzkiem o jego ramię.

\- Ech, Yuuri, Yuuri... Ty chyba kompletnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak zjawiskowo teraz wyglądasz... - wyszeptał Viktor, delikatnie całując ukochanego w szyję. Niedawny, szaleńczy entuzjazm już nieco przygasł, ale w jego miejscu pojawił się czuły racjonalizm, zupełnie jakby narzeczeni próbowali się oswoić z nową sytuacją, zanim pójdą o kolejny, nieco śmielszy krok dalej. - Jesteś jak moja własna, czarująca, błękitna róża. Najwspanialsza. Najpiękniejsza.

\- Proszę, nawet tak nie żartuj. Przecież z twoją urodą nawet najdroższe kwiaty nie mają się co równać - odparł półgłosem Yuuri, korzystając z tego, że jego twarz skryta była przed czujnym wzrokiem architekta. - Zresztą, moje "Lilac Fairy" nigdy ci do pięt nie dorastały.

\- Ooo? Więc to tak? Chcesz się ze mną kłócić o to, kto jest najcudowniejszą istotą na świecie i czemu ty nią jesteś? I to w takiej chwili? - Viktor zacmokał z dezaprobatą i pokręcił nieznacznie głową, co Yuuri wyczuł jako kilka muśnięć nosem o swoje ramię. - Mój kwiatuszek chyba strasznie lubi pokazywać, jak ostre ma kolce.

\- Że... że ja lubię pokazywać? Ja? - zaperzył się, na wpół butnie, a na wpół z rozbawieniem, tym bardziej że ciepły oddech Viktora cały ten czas miło łaskotał go w skórę. - Odezwał się, rododendron z... z... z wielkim konarem między nogami!

Na ten niespodziewany wyrzut (a może już trochę komplement?) Viktor zachichotał na głos, po czym wyprostował się, odsunął Yuuriego od siebie, aż w końcu oparł się czołem o jego czoło i zagadnął cicho:

\- No dobrze... Więc skoro wychodzi na to, że są z nas całkiem niezłe ziółka, to co najzdolniejszy kwiaciarz w promieniu kilku galaktyk powie na to, żeby skupić się nieco na ich... zaplataniu?

A kiedy powoli wypowiadał te słowa, Viktor zdjął ręce Yuriego ze swojego torsu, ujął je pewniej w swoje dłonie i wreszcie opuścił tak bardzo, że otoczył nimi zetknięte ze sobą męskości. To znów sprawiło, że Yuuri po raz kolejny zadrżał od przebiegającego przez plecy dreszczu, a na policzki wystąpił rumieniec tak intensywny, że swoją barwą mógłby zawstydzić polne maki. Porównanie cielesnego kontaktu do trzymania kwiatów było zdecydowanie zbyt nieprzyzwoitą myślą i na dodatek groziło dożywotnim posiadaniem skojarzeń podczas pracy, ale jednocześnie... cóż, jednocześnie Yuuri nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jakoś dziwnie pobudziło to jego wyobraźnię do działania. Bo jak na fizycznej miłości nie znał się praktycznie wcale, tak doskonale wiedział, jak obchodzić się z łodygami kwiatów i na ile mógł sobie wobec nich pozwolić, żeby dobrze je przygotować. I właśnie na tej zasadzie Yuuri, kierowany przez instynkt oraz subtelne wskazówki Viktora, zaczął próbować tego, co zwykle robił w cichej pracowni: jak zbierał z końcówek łodyg nadmiar wody, jak sprawdzał, czy były pozbawione nierówności, jak z każdym dołożonym do bukietu kwiatem przeciągał dłonią wzdłuż całej długości wiązanki, aby jak najlepiej leżała mu w ręce... Czego Yuuri nie wiedział lub nie umiał przełożyć na język ciała, to dopowiadał Viktor, a to łagodnym słowem, a to wymowniejszym gestem. Kiedy natomiast przyjemność zaczęła przybierać coraz wyraźniejsze kształty, oddech stał się płytszy, a skóra zaczęła płonąć od pożądania, usta znów znalazły drogę do ust, by zatonąć w niespokojnym, trwającym wieczność i odrobinę pocałunku.

Ale w jednej kwestii Yuuri zdecydowanie się nie miał racji. Viktor wcale nie przypominał róży ani żadnej innej rośliny, poczynając od nieśmiałych pierwiosnków na rosłej sekwoi skończywszy. Był jak słońce. Normalni ludzie nie mogli patrzeć prosto na nie, bo było zbyt oślepiające, ale Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby raz za razem nie kierować spojrzenia w stronę ukochanego mężczyzny - na te splątane włosy, te błyszczące oczy, te usta, które przyciągały jak magnes i zachęcały do nieustannego całowania. Patrzył na niego i topił się w jego cieple, na swój delikatny, nieśmiały sposób próbując się odwdzięczyć za całą troskę i dobroć, jaką okazywał. Więc może to Yuuri był tak naprawdę jak kwiat, który rozwijał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy oświetlały go promienie czegoś równie wspaniałego? Może zyskiwał na wartości dopiero wtedy, gdy miał się dla kogo starać? Gdy widział wzór do naśladowania oraz osobę, która w tej perfekcji wciąż potrzebowała opieki? Pilnować, żeby nie przycinał sobie palców nożem, żeby nie zapominał o ważnych spotkaniach, żeby się nie zaziębił, stojąc w ulewnym deszczu...

Spełnienie przyszło niespodziewanie, gdzieś między wyobrażeniem Viktora w mokrej koszuli a widokiem nagiego Viktora, po którego obojczyku spłynęła drobna kropelka potu. Yuuri był wobec tego wszystkiego kompletnie bezsilny, dlatego zdołał jedynie ściągnąć palce u stóp, zagryźć usta i wtulić się policzkiem w ramię, starając się powstrzymać jęk układający się w imię narzeczonego. Najwyraźniej jednak Viktor był tak samo blisko szczytu, bo kiedy Yuuri mocniej zacisnął dłonie, a biodrami wstrząsnął silny dreszcz, ciało architekta również spięło się w spazmie rozkoszy.

Choć w zaciemnionym salonie panował delikatny półmrok i choć myśli okryły się miękką kurtyną gasnącej przyjemności, Yuuri zdołał znaleźć w sobie nieco siły, żeby obrócić głowę i zwrócić oczy na lewy profil twarzy Viktora. Wtedy serce kwiaciarza znów zabiło mocniej. Przysiągłby, że srebrzyste rzęsy lśniły od zawieszonych na nich pereł, jakkolwiek nos był już "tylko" uroczo zaróżowiony, a splątane włosy przypominały gniazdo młodego ptaka, który dopiero szkolił się w tej trudnej sztuce. Mimo to mężczyzna wciąż wyglądał niesamowicie przystojnie, a może nawet odrobinę wyjątkowo, szczególnie kiedy pomyślało się, że jeśli świat miał z kimkolwiek do czynienia, to raczej z eleganckim panem prezesem albo nienagannie prezentującym się blogerem. Viktor z kanapy w petersburskim mieszkaniu należał jednak tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Poddany tej wnikliwej analizie architekt w końcu jednak wyczuł, że kwiaciarz uważnie mu się przypatrywał, dlatego uśmiechnął się do Yuuriego, nachylił się i pocałował go jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz, tak słodko i życzliwie, jakby mu za coś szczerze dziękował.

\- _Vkusno_ \- wyznał po chwili, oblizując lekko spierzchnięte usta. - Smakujesz malinami.

\- No bo przecież jeszcze przed chwilą piłem... Zaraz, właśnie! Moja herbata! - Yuuri odruchowo poderwał głowę i już nawet zdołał wyciągnąć rękę w kierunku matrioszkowego kubka, kiedy chłód porcelany wyjaśnił mu wszystko. - ...i po herbacie. Ostygła.

A choć oznajmienie nie należało do najbardziej radosnych stwierdzeń świata, raczej nie mógł mieć Viktorowi za złe, że nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed zduszonym parsknięciem. Trochę jednak zdziwiło Yuuriego to, jak szybko architekt przycichł i spojrzał na kwiaciarza z takimi dziwnymi, może trochę nostalgicznymi iskierkami w oczach. Jakby poranne niebo wciąż błyszczało od zawieszonych na nim gwiazd.

\- To wszystko moja wina. Przepraszam - przyznał szeptem Viktor, po czym uniósł ręce i bez uprzedzenia przygarnął Yuuriego do siebie, nie zważając na cały ten znajdujący się między nimi bałagan. - Kocham cię.

\- No weź... - zganił natychmiast Katsuki, czując, jak policzki zapiekły go od niespodziewanego rumieńca. - Nie przepraszaj zaraz przed takimi słowami...

Tak naprawdę jednak Yuuri nie był w ani jednej setnej ułamka procenta wyciągniętego spod pierwiastka zły. Jak mógłby? O herbatę, której zaparzenie stanowiło głównie ucieczkę od galopującej niepewności? O rozmowę, która wyjaśniła znacznie więcej, niż w ogóle zakładał? Czy może o wspólnie spędzony czas, którego nie zamieniłby na żaden spokojny seans przed telewizorem ani wystawną kolację przy świecach? A już na pewno nie mógł się gniewać po tym, jak Viktor ofiarował mu coś nieporównywalnie bardziej niesamowitego i cennego od jakiegokolwiek bukietu niebieskich róż - bo całego siebie. Swoje serce, ciało, a nawet życie. Przede wszystkim życie.

\- ...w ogóle nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak udało ci się przekonać do tego wszystkiego pana Feltsmana... - westchnął Yuuri, ni to do siebie, ni to jakoś tak po prostu w przestrzeń, choć Viktor nie zawahał się od razu podchwycić tematu.

\- No wiesz, _zolotsye_. Tak właściwie to miałem po swojej stronie naprawdę mocne argumenty. Że w ten sposób zagospodarujemy nowy rynek zbytu, że ludzie mają ostatnio fioła na punkcie azjatyckich motywów, że to byłaby świetna możliwość, aby rozszerzyć działalność i zatrudnić zdolnych, znających się na rzeczy speców na miejscu... - wyliczał architekt, aż wreszcie musnął nosem ucho Yuuriego i zakończył: - A przede wszystkim nie mógł podjąć innej decyzji po obiecanej rozmowie z fachowcem, który miał zostać moim wspólnikiem.

\- Więc to o to chodziło! Od samego początku! - jęknął z oburzeniem kwiaciarz. - I nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

Teraz też zresztą nic nie powiedział, bo zaśmiał się i przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami, dlatego w ramach odwetu Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, nadął policzki i naparł na Viktora tak mocno, że obaj mężczyźni padli jak dłudzy na kanapę. Yuuri chciał jeszcze tak dla przykładu dźgnąć parę razy chichoczącego Viktora między żebra, a może nawet wytarmosić go za policzki, jednak aktywowane zmianą pozycji odczucie, że wciąż byli kompletnie nadzy, szybko pozbawiła go wcześniejszej brawury. Ostatecznie Katsuki poddał się więc, a zamiast wejść na wojenną ścieżkę, narzeczeni ogłosili pakt o nieagresji i przytulili się jeden do drugiego.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął półszeptem Yuuri, przyciskając ucho do piersi ukochanego. Czy zrobił to świadomie, czy może jednak trochę nieumyślnie, nie był pewien, ale teraz doskonale słyszał bicie serca Viktora, przez co mógł w mig odgadnąć, czy ten mówił prawdę. - I jesteś pewien, że chcesz opuścić Petersburg? Że Yurio nie będzie smutny ani nic?

Zaraz poczuł, że kilka czarnych kosmyków zostało odgarniętych znad ściągniętego, zmartwionego czoła.

\- Ale to nie jest żadne wielkie pożegnanie. Przecież będziemy tutaj wpadać raz na jakiś czas. No, a przynajmniej co pół roku - zauważył przytomnie architekt. - A co do Yurio... hm... może faktycznie trochę o nim zapomniałem, ale w tej kwestii chyba też już mam pewien pomysł. To co? Myślisz, że takie jedno zaproszenie na wakacje do Japonii wciąż jest jeszcze aktualne?

Yuuri najpierw zamrugał, potem powoli, powoli zdołał sobie przypomnieć o propozycji rzuconej wieki temu, jeszcze w Hasetsu, aż wreszcie pozwolił, żeby usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, niewidocznym dla Rosjanina uśmiechu.

\- Jak najbardziej jest - przyznał, dla siebie zachowując uwagę, że cieszył się, że pamięć Viktora tak się wyostrzyła. A może po prostu zapamiętywał to, co było dla niego wygodne...?

\- No i widzisz, sprawa załatwiona. A jak dobrze pójdzie, to jeszcze będzie mieć nas po tym wszystkim serdecznie dosyć - podsumował, po czym dodał znacznie cichszym, łagodniejszym tonem: - Więc wszystko się ułoży, złoto moje. Jeśli tylko będziemy razem, to nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych...  


Zapadła krótka cisza, w czasie której dłonie Viktora w naturalnym odruchu zaplotły się za pasem kwiaciarza, a te Yuuriego wsparły się o tors architekta. Oczywiście przyzwoitość czy higiena nakazywały pójść już do łazienki, by wziąć jakiś porządny prysznic albo nawet kąpiel życia, ale z jakiegoś powodu Yuuri przestał myśleć o tym, co wypada, a co nie. To już nie było tylko uczucie podyktowane reakcjami ciała czy logiką rozumu.  


\- Ja też cię kocham, Vitya - wyznał więc szeptem, czując niesamowite szczęście przemieszane z bezpieczeństwem, gdy usta Viktora znalazły się na jego czole. - Dziękuję, że mnie odnalazłeś.

\- A ja dziękuję, że mogłem cię odnaleźć.

To była niezachwiana pewność pochodząca prosto z jego serca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No, kochani... mamy to! :)
> 
> A tak poza tym to dobry wieczór, moi mili. Witajcie w czterdziestym drugim rozdziale ("duchowym czterdziestym" gdyby nie to, że tak się parę wątków rozwinęło), gdzie wszystko ostatecznie się wyjaśniło, a Viktor został przykładnie ukarany za... za swoje... ej... czy to od początku miała być kara tego typu? Że na kanapie? Bez niczego? I ze skarpetkami zarzuconymi na ekran telewizora? Wow, amazing! No cóż... chyba... chyba nie będziecie się gniewać za taki rozwój wypadków? _^_ Oczywiście starałam się jednak, aby charakter tutejszych zajść nie odbiegał jakoś mocno od tego, do czego przyzwyczaiła już "Kwiaciarnia", stąd ten dyplomatyczny brak szczegółów i skupienie się na uczuciach. Taki od początku miałam zamiar, więc cieszę się z tego, co udało się zrobić.
> 
> Ciekawostka tajmu (tylko jedna, bo taki to był rozdział, że nawet nie ma co ojca uczyć dzieci robić):
> 
> \- "Godzina pąsowej róży" to tytuł polskiej książki oraz filmu. Fabuła rozdziału "Kwiaciarni" oczywiście nijak nie nawiązuje do tamtej historii, ale "spąsowiałej" (czyli inaczej zaczerwienionej, rumianej) róży było akurat całkiem dużo :)
> 
> Do końca fanfika pozostały dwa rozdziały, więc na pewno czeka nas zagęszczenie ostatnich wydarzeń. Tym razem jednak nie zdradzę nawet w żartobliwych zapowiedziach, co czeka Was za tydzień. Postaram się jednak, żeby zawrzeć w kolejnym długim rozdziale 300% wyciągu kwiaciarnianego, żeby finał był godny tej prawie rocznej mordęgi z uniwersum ;)
> 
> Póki co jednak trzymajcie się i do kolejnego, przedostatniego! A, i możecie jutro wypatrywać one-shota z "Codzienności" tak w ramach świętowania urodzin Yuuriego (chociaż myślę, że z tego tutaj tekstu ucieszył się nieporównywalnie bardziej XD).
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	43. Życie usłane wiśniami

***

Ostatecznie jeszcze cztery pełne dni zajęło Viktorowi porządkowanie spraw w "Stammi", do czego zaliczało się między innymi zebranie zarządu, na którym to jednomyślnie głosowano za stworzeniem japońskiego oddziału, reorganizowanie pracy jego byłej już grupy projektowej, pasowanie na nowego szeryfa zaskoczonej tą gratyfikacją Mili, czyszczenie poprezesowskiego biurka (Viktor zarzekał się, że musiał pływać żabką wśród tamtejszych stosów dokumentów, bo tak dużo zebrało się ich przez te wszystkie lata), zrobienie ostatniej, honorowej kawy na koszt ekspresu nowego-starego szefa... Słowem wszystko to, co przykładny pracownik powinien, miał lub musiał zrobić przed bardzo długim wyjazdem służbowym na drugi kraniec świata - a na pewno wystarczająco wiele, żeby zyskać aprobatę samego Yakova Feltsmana. No, może pomijając ten ostatni punkt, rzecz jasna. Szczególnie pomijając ten ostatni punkt...

W piątek wszystkie walizki były już jednak na powrót spakowane, trzy bilety lotnicze razem z paszportami bezpiecznie leżały w rosyjskim portfelu, a wynajęta taksówka pomknęła spod siedziby Plisetskych prosto w stronę lotniska, by stamtąd wyruszyć w kilkunastogodzinną podróż do odległego Hasetsu. I chociaż wszystkim było trochę smutno zostawiać za sobą Petersburg - niektórzy mimo wszystko opuszczali dom rodzinny, niektórzy żegnali się z ważnym emocjonalnie miejscem, jeszcze inni martwili się o stabilność dopiero co nawiązanych znajomości - to wciąż byli mocno ciekawi tego, co czekało na nich po drugiej stronie globu.

A w każdym razie ciekawy był przynajmniej jeden osobnik.

\- Oby to wszystko było warte zachodu - mruknął półgębkiem Yurio, rozsiadając się w fotelu od strony okna. Jako że tylko on jeden z całej trójki nie podróżował jeszcze samolotem, dlatego dostał pierwszeństwo w kwestii wyboru miejsca.

Siadający tuż po jego prawej stronie Yuuri zrobił zafrasowaną minę.

\- Cóż... Może trochę ciężko jest porównywać Hasetsu do Petersburga, ale myślę, że coś fajnego do roboty zawsze się znajdzie - starał się go podnieść na duchu. - W końcu mamy plażę, kino, spory pasaż handlowy tuż przy dworcu, wyjątkowo ładną świątynię otwartą dla zwiedzających... jest zamek, który kiedyś był siedzibą ninja... o, i praktycznie zaraz zacznie się Obon. To święto zmarłych, w czasie którego organizuje się sporo festiwali. Mamy wtedy wielkie pokazy sztucznych ogni i mnóstwo stoisk z dobrym jedzeniem.

\- Ta - przyznał nastolatek i obrócił się w stronę okna, żeby sprawdzić, co ciekawego działo się na lotniskowej płycie. - To też.

"Też?" zdziwił się kwiaciarz. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że główna bitwa na froncie wątpliwości rozgrywała się pomiędzy pozostawieniem za sobą miasta, w którym Yurio mógł liczyć na towarzystwo dziadka, Potyi czy Otabeka (przede wszystkim Otabeka), a spędzeniem dwóch czy trzech tygodni wakacji w miejscu, któremu kosmicznie daleko było do takiego Tokio czy Nagoi pod względem poziomu rozrywki. A teraz wychodziło na to, że stało za tym coś więcej... Yuuri przygryzł dolną wargę. Cóż, na pewno nie zaszkodziłoby jednak, gdyby któregoś dnia złapali jakiś poranny Shinkansen i zabrali Yurio do Kioto albo chociaż do pobliskiego Kumamoto, żeby pokazać mu-

Nagle Katsuki poczuł delikatne szturchnięcie w prawe ramię.

\- Czy mój kwiatuszek znów zamartwia się jakimiś dziwnymi rzeczami? - zagadnął szeptem Viktor, a kiedy Yuuri obrócił się w jego stronę i zamrugał dość niepewnie, architekt westchnął i uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. - No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać... Yuuri. Przecież Yurio nie miał nic złego na myśli. Chodziło mu raczej o to, że zastanawia się, czy pomysł z biurem w Fukuoce na serio wypali i czy nie będzie nam przez to trudno związać koniec z końcem - zdradził, po czym ujął dłoń kwiaciarza i splótł ją ze swoją własną. - Choć zgaduję, że nie pogniewałby się, gdybyśmy nie zawracali sobie tym wszystkim głowy i po prostu zamieszkali na stałe w Petersburgu.

\- Ach, czyli jednak wolałby... żebyś... a ja cię... przepraszam.

\- Kompletnie nie masz za co. Przecież dobrze wiemy, na czym stoimy i że to wcale nie jest żadna ucieczka od obowiązków, dlatego nikt tu nie ma nikomu za złe tego, że chcemy urządzić życie na własny rachunek. Poza tym to nie tak, że Yurio będzie się bez nas nudził. Ma staż, szkołę, znajomych... a zanim się obejrzy, wpadniemy do Rosji na święta i kolejne wakacje. - Viktor nachylił się i spojrzał na Yuuriego z nieukrywaną radością. - Ale wygraliśmy los na loterii, co nie? Od teraz co roku będziemy obchodzić Boże Narodzenie dwa razy!

Yuuri nieznacznie się rozpogodził, na co Viktor najpierw zaśmiał się cicho, acz z wyraźnym triumfem, po czym przytulił się skronią do skroni narzeczonego, jednocześnie ściskając pokrzepiająco trzymaną dłoń. Złota obrączka delikatnie przypomniała o swojej obecności, naciskając na palec serdeczny kwiaciarza. Zabawne... Chociaż minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie, odkąd zaczął ją nosić, to już tak bardzo jej nie wyczuwał, jakby stanowiła integralną część jego ręki. Jakby zawsze tam była, tak samo jak zawsze w jego sercu istniało wolne miejsce do zapełnienia przez człowieka takiego jak ten tuż obok: centymetrów całych sto osiemdziesiąt, lat dwadzieścia siedem (i pół), talentów praktycznie nieskończonych oraz jednostek dobrego humoru chyba z miliard. Gdzie się to wszystko mieściło? Yuuri nie miał o tym - zgodnie z wyuczonym zawodem - nawet najmniejszego zielonego pojęcia. Ale może to i dobrze, że nie miał. Dzięki temu mógł być zaskakiwany przynajmniej trzydzieści razy dziennie.

Samolot po kilku minutach kołowania po lotniskowej płycie wreszcie znalazł się na właściwym pasie, zahuczał na pełną przepustowość turbin i wystartował, a długa, nocna wyprawa przetykana niespokojnymi drzemkami oraz rozmowami w akompaniamencie ryku pracujących silników zakończyła się w dopiero Korei, gdzie z późnego piątku zrobiła się wczesna sobota. Mimo to po dziewięciu godzinach jednostajnego rejsu wciąż czekało na nich całkiem sporo atrakcji do pokonania. Obiad w Seulu, przesiadka do kolejnego Boeinga, lotnisko w Fukuoce, odbiór bagaży, pociąg linii Chikuhi wiodący do domu... Yuuri czuł się bardziej tak, jakby był turystą zmierzającym do kompletne nieznanego sobie kurortu, a nie człowiekiem, który wracał do własnego domu po zaledwie kilkunastu dniach nieobecności. Może to wszystko przez to, ile rzeczy się w ciągu tego czasu wydarzyło? Zobaczył na własne oczy mieszkanie podziwianego idola, poznał sporą część jego rodziny i znajomych, zjadł multum lokalnych frykasów, ujrzał nieco gorszą, pijaną stronę architekta... po czym zaręczył się z tą całkowicie już trzeźwą... pierwszy raz spał tuż obok Viktora, jak również pierwszy spał razem z nim... I wyglądało na to, że chociaż Yuuri wyjechał z olbrzymim bagażem obaw i poczucia bliżej nieokreślonej winy, to wracał w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze, na skrzydłach niesamowitego szczęścia oraz naprawdę wielkich nowin.

On, człowiek bez większego celu ni wzniosłych marzeń, tak przypadkiem zyskał wszystko to, co w życiu najpiękniejsze.

Yuuri zamrugał, odganiając chwytające go za gardło wzruszenie, i uśmiechnął się na widok znajomego horyzontu, gdzie nieboskłon chylił się ku zie... ach, nie, nie, w sumie to była już mocno nieaktualna sprawa. Gdy tylko wyjechali z Fukuoki, śmignęli obok zatoki Imazu i minęli Itoshimę oraz wszystkie przylegające do niej wioseczki, pociąg wyjechał na nadbrzeże i zaczął toczyć się tuż obok morza. Dzięki temu pejzaż rozciągający się za oknem w dobrej jednej trzeciej składał się z ciemniejszego błękitu łagodnie falującej wody, a w dwóch trzecich z jasnego, zabarwionego jakby na fiołkowo nieba - no chyba że ktoś akurat nosił imię Jurij i miał oczy dookoła głowy, wtedy również jakaś malownicza, pionowa skarpa mogła się trafić w zasięgu wzroku. Trzeba było również przyznać, że jak na parną połowę lipca cała tutejsza flora i fauna miała się wprost znakomicie. Roślinność przeżywała swój biologiczny renesans, więc wszystko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej bujne, soczyste i zielone niż zwykle, za to szybujące nad zatoką mewy śmiały się piskliwie, dzieląc się z pasażerami pociągu radością mijającego dnia. A może w ten sposób witały się ze zmęczonymi  podróżnikami? Miło by było tak myśleć.

Kiedy mężczyźni dotarli wreszcie na przedostatnią stację trasy i wyszli na zewnątrz, by skierować kroki w stronę Yu-topii ("Że ile minut? I nawet komunikacji miejskiej tu nie macie? Co za zadupie jakieś! Totalne dwa na dziesięć tysięcy!" nie omieszkał skomentować Yurio, jednocześnie z zapałem robiąc fotki stojącemu przed dworcem pomnikowi kałamarnicy), na całym Kiusiu nastał już delikatnie szary wieczór, w trakcie którego skryte przed ludzkim wzrokiem cykady zaczęły grać swój długi, niezmordowany, letni koncert. Dla całej trójki zmierzch o tej porze dnia był zjawiskiem dość niezwykłym, bo w Petersburgu słońce wciąż jeszcze korzystało z ostatnich podrygów odchodzących białych nocy i świeciło aż do naprawdę późnych godzin. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Rosji, w Hasetsu panował znacznie większy i boleśniejszy skwar, a gdy grupa wystawiła nosy za dworzec i ruszyła przez miasto, na każdym kroku można było napotkać - co wywołało u Yuuriego kolejny przypływ nostalgii - różnego rodzaju roślinność, począwszy od najzwyklejszych żywopłotów, na rosnących przy drogach drzewach wiśni kończąc. Ponad linią dachów błyszczały porośnięte zielenią wzgórza, a gdzieś tam, na wschodzie, dało się dostrzec nawet zarys niewzruszonej Kagamiyamy. Swojska, sielska atmosfera oraz znajome widoki sprawiły, że Yuuri poczuł się jak w domu na dobry kilometr przed tym, aż znaleźli się pod właściwym budynkiem.

\- O, już widać Yu-topię. - Kwiaciarz zwrócił się do towarzyszy i wskazał dłonią na kolorową markizę oraz znajdujący się pod nią stelaż z kwiatami. - Mieli zamknąć sklep o siedemnastej, więc możemy od razu wejść od strony podwórka. Na pewno ktoś już będzie czekał w domu.

Narzeczeni ruszyli przodem, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na widok każdego znajomego ogrodzenia i każdej wystającej kostki chodnikowej, którą należało omijać z góry wyuczonym sposobem, a gdy dotarli na posesję, obrzucili ciepłym spojrzeniem stojącą przy szklarni ławkę, po czym skręcili w lewo i podążyli na tyły kwiaciarni. I cóż... Brakowało im zaledwie kilku metrów, żeby pokonać ostatni schodek, otworzyć drzwi i głośnym " _wróciliśmy!_ " oznajmić, że męcząca podróż wreszcie dobiegła końca. W tym samym momencie jednak, w którym Yuuri już wypuścił rączkę walizki i już sięgał przed siebie, wejście nagle stanęło otworem, a na zewnątrz wyjrzała głowa o roztrzepanych, lekko tlenionych, obwiązanych przepaską włosach.

- _A co tu się od...?!_

Mari odruchowo obrzuciła przybyszy groźnym spojrzeniem, ale kiedy okazało się, że to nie był żaden zmasowany atak klienteli, która zapędziła się w nie te rejony domostwa, gdzie potrzeba, tylko jej rodzony brat razem z rosyjską obstawą, kobieta uniosła wysoko brwi.

 _\- Mamo! Tato! Wrócili!_ \- zawołała przez ramię, a potem obróciła się i przeszła dwa kroki, żeby przystanąć tuż przed Viktorem i Yuurim. - Noż cholera jasna! Się nie można było was doczekać...!

\- Aż tak bardzo tęskniłaś? - zagadnął architekt, ale kwiaciarka od razu prychnęła na to z politowaniem.

\- A skąd! Głodna jestem, kolacja stygnie, a mama absolutnie nie chciała zaczynać bez was - odparła Mari, poklepując obejmowanego Viktora po ramieniu, po czym przysunęła się do brata i uściskała go nieco bardziej serdecznie. - I to wcale nie tak, że brakowało mi pomocników do roboty, _baaaka_.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Mari - przyznał Yuuri, zaciągając się znajomym zapachem kwiatów (głównie lilii i gardenii) zmieszanych ze zwietrzałą wonią papierosów. Aha. Nie tęskniła. Jasne. - Chociaż mogłabyś już przestać tyle palić.

\- Cicho mi tu, bąblu jeden. Wyjechało toto na parę dni i od razu będzie mi mówić, jak mam żyć - rzuciła, odsuwając się od brata na wyciągnięcie rąk. - I tak palę tylko dwa razy na dzień. Rzucę do zera, jak wreszcie pójdziesz na swoje i przestaniesz mnie doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji.

\- ... _ona uże mnie nrawitsya_... - Yuuri usłyszał tuż za sobą cichy komentarz Yurio.

\- ... _haroszaja taktika_... - odparł szeptem Viktor.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się na te tajne, rosyjskie rozmówki, ale tak na wszelki wypadek nie odrywał wzroku od siostry, która właśnie w popisowy sposób przewróciła oczami i podrapała się po włosach.

\- Ale dobra, już, starczy. Koniec tych pogaduch w progu. Skoro w końcu raczyliście się zjawić, to zaraz napiszę do Takeshiego, żeby wpadł tu razem z Makkachinem i resztą swojego domowego zoo, a potem może... - zarządziła Japonka, jednak w międzyczasie zmarszczyła brwi i wygięła się w bok, żeby dojrzeć skrytego za sylwetką architekta nastolatka. - O, a to kto? Czy to ten twój sławny siostrzeniec?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nagadał o mnie żadnych głupot - mruknął mile połechtany Yurio, po czym wysunął się do przodu i oszczędnie skinął głową. - Jurij Plisetsky.

\- Katsuki Mari. "Katsuki" pisane znakami na "zwycięstwo" i "student", a "Mari" jak... nie, zaraz, co ja gadam. Już całkiem głupieję od tych zagranicznych gości. - Japonka potrząsnęła nerwowo głową, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i przywitała się krzepkim uściskiem dłoni. - Nieważne. Mów mi po prostu Mari.

\- Poprostu Mari... - Viktor wyszczerzył się i puścił oko do kwiaciarki. - Ładnie. Jak po jakimś zagranicznym mężu. Czy ja też mogę cię tak nazywać?

\- Kolejny pyskaty się znalazł. Ty może lepiej nie zapominaj, kto przed odlotem wyglądał jak zmięty celofan, hm? Albo jak jakaś zdechła stokrotka o poranku. Mokra, zziębnięta i ze zwieszonym pączkiem. - Mari pokręciła głową, po czym wycofała się z powrotem do Yu-topii. - Ta dzisiejsza młodzież kompletnie nie ma szacunku dla starszych...

Dalsza rozmowa naturalną koleją rzeczy przeniosła się do wnętrza domu, gdzie walizki stanęły w równym rządku w dalszym kącie korytarza, a lakierki i adidasy natychmiast zniknęły ze zmęczonych stóp. Po przywitaniu się z rodzicami oraz Minako-sensei - która od początku nie zamierzała przepuścić okazji, żeby wpaść na ploteczki z zagranicy - cała gromada domowników skupiła się wokół stołu, na którym zaraz wylądowały miski, półmiski i talerze pełne przygotowanego z zawczasu jedzenia. Viktor i Yuuri byli tak niesamowicie uradowani obecnością katsudonu, że mogliby w nieskończoność rozpływać się nad jego smakiem (tym bardziej że ten, który Yuuri zrobił w Petersburgu, z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry jak domowy), jednak niekwestionowanym mistrzem przebierania pałeczkami okazał się Yurio. Gdyby Plisetsky tylko mógł, z pewnością teleportowałby całą miskę bezpośrednio do swojego żołądka, ale na swoje "nieszczęście" kąski kotleta musiały jeszcze trafiać do ust, dzięki czemu czuł rozpływające się na języku mięso oraz oblany sosem ryż. Mimo to ta żywiołowa reakcja tak ogromnie ucieszyła mamę, że od razu zapewniła, że zrobiła wystarczająco dużo jedzenia dla wszystkich, więc mieli się nie krępować i od razu prosić o dokładki. Jedna prawda okazała się więc niezmienna w swojej słuszności - że nie ma to jak w domu...

Po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy kolacja dobiegła końca, a do drzwi zapukała rodzinka Nishigorich w pełnym ich składzie - na czele ze stęsknionym Makkachinem, który niemal znokautował Viktora po tym, jak dał susa na zaplecione po turecku nogi pańcia - towarzystwo przeniosło się z powrotem na zewnątrz, na werandę. Tam do akcji włączył się Takeshi, niosący w siatce wielkiego, wilgotnego jeszcze od zimnej wody arbuza. Zielony koleżka już-już miał stać się owocową piniatą, ale papa Katsuki z niewielkim uśmiechem oraz wielkim tasakiem w dłoni postanowił się za niego zabrać w nieco bardziej humanitarny sposób. A na pewno czystszy i bardziej ekonomiczny, szczególnie patrząc na ilość gąb chętnych na dodatkowy deser.

Yuuri oparł się ramieniem o jedną z belek wspierających zadaszenie werandy i przymknął oczy, powoli podgryzając niewielki, trójkątny kawałek przydziałowego arbuza. Było mu w tym stanie tak dobrze, że gdyby nie skumulowany dookoła niego tłumek ludzi, który gaworzył dosłownie o wszystkim i niczym, to padłby na plecy i zasnął tak po prostu, jak w dzieciństwie, ogrzewany przez promienie stopniowo zachodzącego słońca. Chociaż nie - gdyby sytuacja faktycznie miała przypominać dzieciństwo, to po jakiejś godzinie drzemki Yuuri teleportowałby się do swojego łóżka, uniesiony przez zaklęcie zwane "mamą" albo "tatą"... Niemniej ten kontrolowany chaos panujący na jawie również był na swój sposób całkiem przyjemny. W końcu nie pochodził od obcych ludzi, tylko od swoich. Rodziny. Najbliższych. Dlatego Yuuri zwyczajnie nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, kiedy angielskie i japońskie zdania mieszały się między sobą, uzupełniane przez sporadyczne psie mlaskanie, gdy Makkachin zawzięcie oblizywał podsuwaną mu przez trojaczki skórkę po arbuzie. Wszyscy czuli się w swoim towarzystwie tak komfortowo, że nie przejmowali się rozpiętością poruszanych tematów czy tym, że ktoś trzeci słuchał takiej czy innej pogawędki...

\- ...czyli że jesteś prawdziwym informatykiem?...

\- ... _akurat zrobiłam mrożoną herbatę, może przyniosę_...

\- ...muszę jeszcze zacząć studia, ale ta, chyba można tak powiedzieć...

\- ...no i tak to się jakoś złożyło, że jako pierwszy mi się oświadczył, więc...

\- ... _trzeba przyznać, że pięknie nam te cynie wyrosły tego roku_...

\- ...bo co roku wam powtarzam, że czas się wreszcie ruszyć z tej dziury...

\- ...o, mamo, spójrz! Makkachin też lubi owoce! Chodźcie, wrzucimy to na Instagrama...

\- ...i popatrz, jak wcina! Jakby lody lizał! Ale to śmiesznie wygląda! Mamo, możemy?...

\- ...mamo?

Skórka razem z kawałkiem niedojedzonego arbuza wypadła Yuuko z rąk, podczas gdy ona sama z oczami okrągłymi jak dmuchawce w pełnym rozkwicie wpatrywała się w Viktora.

\- Oświadczył się...? - powtórzyła, a Yuuri od razu poczuł, jak jakaś twarda gula utknęła mu w gardle. Nie, to nie była wina arbuza. To chodziło raczej o inne, bardziej niepokojące przeczucie. - Czyli że jesteście zaręczeni?

Viktor nie odpowiedział na to wprost ani nie przytaknął z typową dla siebie werwą, tylko spojrzał przepraszająco na Yuuriego, po czym zwrócił twarz w stronę Yuuko i uśmiechnął się niejednoznacznie. Jednocześnie w tym samym momencie z domu wyszła uzbrojona w dzbanek mrożonej herbaty Mari, która kompletnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z istnienia miniaturowej sztuki, jaka właśnie rozgrywała się na oczach zgromadzonych.

\- No i? Co się dzieje? Dobrze słyszałam, że ktoś wspominał coś o zaręczynach? - zauważyła, schodząc na trawnik i odkładając tacę z herbatą na werandę. - O kogo tym razem chodzi? Znowu o kogoś z mojej klasy?

Yuuko pokręciła nieznacznie głową, powoli uniosła dłoń, aż wreszcie wskazała nią kolejno na chowającego się za belką kwiaciarza oraz siedzącego tuż przy niej architekta.

\- O Yuuriego i Viktora.

Na to krótkie oznajmienie wszystkie inne rozmowy w jednej chwili ucichły, przez co w tle słychać było już tylko stukanie noża papy Katsukiego, który metodycznie i bez zbędnego melodramatyzmu kroił drugą z połówek arbuza. W tym samym czasie mama spokojnie przekłada kolejne trójkątne kawałki na talerz, z uśmiechem przysłuchując się temu, jak jej córka zapowietrzyła się, zamilkła i wreszcie po przerwie wydukała:

\- Oż ty w mordę... - Mari aż przysiadła z wrażenia na schodach. - A tak czułam, że te obrączki to jakieś podejrzanie podobne są...

\- Czy to by znaczyło, że Yuuri pobił wszystkie rodzinne rekordy jeśli chodzi o długość stażu w związku? - zagadnął Takeshi, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, podrapał się po śniadym policzku. - Chociaż może to i racja, że nie ma już z czym zwlekać, jak się ma tyle lat co on. Przecież ja w jego wieku... a, no tak. To było w zeszłym roku.

\- Zwlekać? Jeszcze czego! - Do dyskusji włączyła się Minako, która chyba czuła się w świętym obowiązku zastąpić cichą Hiroko na stanowisku matki marudzącej na niespodziewane wyskoki syna. - Zostawić was na parę dni samych i takie rzeczy się dzieją! I co? Pewnie jakby ten wyjazd przeciągnął się o tydzień dłużej, to wrócilibyście z kompletem papierów i wspólnym kontem bankowym? A może wcale byście nie wrócili, hm? Dobrze mówię?

\- Tylko nie myślcie sobie, że jak sprawa się wydała, to za kilka tygodni znów czmychniecie do Rosji i tam się po cichu hajtniecie. Nie po to całe życie układam bukiety, żeby nie móc ich zrobić na ślub własnego brata - uprzedziła Mari, tym razem zwracając się do Viktora. - No serio, no... Za tobą to trzeba normalnie jakąś obstawę wysyłać...

\- W porządku, nie trzeba. Można mnie pilnować na miejscu - zapowiedział architekt i uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że z łagodnego wieczoru niemal zrobiło się samo południe. - Zdecydowałem się zostać w Hasetsu na stałe.

Gdyby zebrane towarzystwo już nie milczało i nie siedziało jak na szpilkach, wyrywając się jedynie z pojedynczymi komentarzami, to po kolejnej nowinie z pewnością zapadłaby cisza jak makiem zasiał. W tej jednak sytuacji Mari spojrzała na stojący obok niej dzbanek z mrożoną herbatą, odruchowo nalała sobie pełną szklankę, wypiła ją duszkiem do dna, wstała i wreszcie oznajmiła wszem i wobec:

\- Idę zapalić.

Po czym poszła na stronę, gdzieś w kierunku szklarni oraz stojącej przy niej ławki. Yuuriemu zrobiło się wyjątkowo głupio, zupełnie jakby nagły nawrót nałogu u siostry był jego osobistą zasługą, choć jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież zaręczyny wcale nie były złą wiadomością, tylko... no... może trochę zbyt nagłą i nie do końca spodziewaną. W sensie że nie w tym tempie i przy takich okolicznościach.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - mruknął cicho Yurio, wpatrując się w ekran swojej komórki. On jako jedyny nie wykazywał nawet cienia zaskoczenia obecnym stanem rzeczy, ale pewnie niemały udział w tym fakcie miało to, że sam pomagał Yuuriemu przy zakupie obrączek. A skoro widział je od jakiegoś półtora tygodnia, to domyślenie się, o co mogło z nimi chodzić, było już jak proste dodanie dwa do dwóch - Tylko dziadkowi sam masz o tym powiedzieć, kumasz? Na mnie totalnie nie licz. Albo znajdź se innego idiotę do odwalania czarnej roboty jako posłaniec.

\- Czyli że naprawdę zamierzasz...? - szepnęła znów Yuuko, spoglądając to na Yuuriego, to na Viktora.

\- Tak, zamierzam. Czy raczej: zamierzamy - przyznał wreszcie architekt, bezradnie rozkładając ręce - chociaż nie sądziłem, że poruszymy ten temat zaraz po powrocie. No ale skoro trafiła się już taka okazja, to chyba powinienem wyjaśnić wszystko do samego końca...

Zaraz po tych słowach Viktor nieco spoważniał, podciągnął nogi pod siebie i siedząc na werandzie w pozycji _seiza_ , zwrócił się twarzą do rodziców. A Yuuri... Yuuri znał już te pokorne spojrzenie i napiętą sylwetkę. Znał je z wizyty u pana Feltsmana, a może nawet wcześniej, kiedy tylko architekt po raz pierwszy przyszedł do nich na obiad. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- _Hiroko-san. Toshiya-san._ \- Viktor ułożył dłonie przed sobą i delikatnie się pokłonił, robiąc to z szacunkiem godnym samego potomka rodu samurajów. - _Przepraszam, że to tak nagle, ale chcę wam coś powiedzieć. Cenię sobie szczęście waszego syna ponad własne życie, szczególnie że jest dla mnie ogromną pociechą i pomocą w wielu sprawach, a chociaż niewiele znam się na roślinach, to pragnę uprawiać z nim kwiaty do końca naszych dni. Czy wobec tego mogę być na tyle śmiały, żeby prosić was o błogosławieństwo i o zgodę na nasz ślub?_

Yuuri miał poważne wątpliwości w kwestii tego, co pragnął zrobić po usłyszeniu takich słów - czy może zapaść się głęboko pod ziemię, czy wręcz przeciwnie, poszybować ponad chmury i tam zacząć krążyć po orbicie ziemskiej. Nie wiedział też, jak mogli na to wszystko zareagować jego rodzice, szczególnie że tata wciąż dzierżył w dłoni wielki nóż, a mama gdyby bardzo chciała, to bez problemu mogłaby znokautować człowieka solidną, lakierowaną tacą. Yuuri miał naprawdę masę wątpliwości, ale ta przemowa - ta trudna do nauczenia, lecz wciąż pochodząca prosto z serca przemowa sprawiła, że kwiaciarz odłożył resztkę arbuza, wślizgnął się na werandę i przyklęknął tuż obok narzeczonego, decydując się wziąć na barki połowę jego obaw. Choć pewnie sam Yuuri też dorzucał ich do wspólnej puli już całkiem sporo...

\- _Yuuri._ _Vicchan._ \- Mama nie podniosła jednak głosu (ani tym bardziej tacy), tylko zwróciła się do klęczących mężczyzn tym swoim typowym, ciepłym, kojącym tonem, który rezerwowała dla bardzo bliskich osób. - _Rzadko spotyka się w dzisiejszych czasach, żeby ktoś tak bardzo przejmował się zdaniem rodziców. To dobrze o was świadczy, więc z całego serca wam za to dziękuję. Dziękuję, Vicchan, że szanujesz tutejszą tradycję i że zwróciłeś się do nas z pytaniem... ale jednocześnie sądzę, że naszą odpowiedź znasz już od bardzo, bardzo dawna._

Ile z tego wszystkiego zrozumiał Viktor, Yuuri nie umiał odczytać z profilu jego twarzy, jednak zanim zdołał otworzyć usta i szeptem przetłumaczyć ukochanemu sens wypowiedzi mamy, Hiroko zbliżyła się, rozłożyła ręce na boki i przytuliła narzeczonych do siebie. Nawet klękać nie musiała. Wystarczyło, że nieco się pochyliła, a głowy Viktora i Yuuriego bez problemu przylgnęły do jej piersi, dzięki czemu mogli doskonale usłyszeć, jak powiedziała:

_\- Cieszę się, że mogę być matką takich dwóch wspaniałych synów jak wy._

Przez kilka sekund mężczyźni wydawali się kompletnie osłupiali tym stwierdzeniem - Yuuri jego znaczeniem, za to Viktor pewnie próbował sobie wszystko poprawnie przetłumaczyć - ale kiedy wreszcie zrozumieli, jak wielkie szczęście ich spotkało, że trafili na tak wyrozumiałych rodziców, nerwy kompletnie im puściły. Viktor z całych sił objął oboje znajdujących się przy nim Katsukich, a Yuuri siąknął głośno przez nos i na wszelki wypadek ukrył oczy w ramieniu mamy. To było zbyt... zbyt. Rozumiał, że ostatnie dwadzieścia trzy lata nie obfitowały w jakieś sensacyjne sukcesy ani marzenia wielkiego kalibru, ale od tego nadmiaru życzliwości już całkiem przestawał nadążać za rzeczywistością. Czy to jeszcze było jego życie? Tego wiecznie zahukanego kwiaciarza, który doskonale wiedział, co to miłorząb, ale nigdy nie trafił na miłość?

\- _Ja też bardzo lubię śluby, bo na ślubach zawsze jest co robić. Szczególnie na tych organizowanych dla własnych dzieci_ \- podsumował papa Toshiya, uśmiechając się na widok wzruszonego stadka. - _No to co? Może jeszcze po kawałeczku arbuza? Tak w ramach toastu... i żeby się nie odwodnić?_ \- zaproponował raźno.

Yuuri zaśmiał się przez łzy, czując, że ramiona Viktora też zaczęły drżeć od nieznacznego chichotu. No, dobra, w porządku. Może los faktycznie pokarał go mało taktownym tatą, ale jeśli to miał być główny minus życia w Hasetsu, to chyba dało się takie wady jakoś zaakceptować. Ba, w sumie to nawet mógłby je z czasem trochę polubić. Oswoić się z nimi. Zżyć się.

Mógłby je pokochać choćby dlatego, bo już nie mógł się doczekać tego, co jeszcze miała przynieść dla nich wspólna przyszłość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w kolejnym - już przedostatnim, na nieszczęście - rozdziale "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga". Zbliżający się finał doprowadził Viktora i Yuuriego do miejsca, gdzie czują się najlepiej, czyli w swojskim Hasetsu. Tam mama zawsze trzyma w zanadrzu pysznego katsudona, a plotki jak koty chodzą własnymi ścieżkami... Ale, ale! Właśnie! Mam nadzieję, że udało się to dobrze oddać, ale bardzo zależało mi na tym, żeby rodzinne oburzenie było związane z tym, że Viktuuri mogłoby się hajtnąć bez zaproszenia bliskich na ślub, a nie, że byli tak przeciwni w ogóle. Pewnie po Minako można było wyczuć coś nieco gorszego, ale uspokajam, że ona po prostu bardzo chce to zobaczyć na własne, zawilgocone wzruszeniem oczy. Wybaczcie jej więc ten mini-litanię wymówek ^^"
> 
>  
> 
> Wyjaśnień kilka:
> 
> \- Shinkansen to specjalna sieć linii kolejowych w Japonii, która prowadzi przez praktycznie całą jej długość. Potocznie shinkansenami nazywa się również składy pociągów poruszających się tymi liniami, które potrafią się poruszać do 400 km/h. Stąd pokonywanie dużych odległości w Japonii jest kwestią kilku godzin :)
> 
> \- Boże Narodzenie obchodzone jest w Japonii 25 grudnia (chociaż "obchodzenie" to trochę za duże słowo, jest to raczej okazja do zabawy i randek). Natomiast w Rosji Boże Narodzenie obchodzi się według kalendarza juliańskiego, co sprawia, że wypadają one 6 stycznia. Stąd i radosne założenie Viktora, że będą mieć święta dwa razy do roku :)
> 
> \- Maleńki wsad z rosyjskiego prezentuje się w tym rozdziale tak:
> 
> ona uże mnie nrawitsya - już ją lubię  
> haroszaja taktika - dobra taktyka
> 
> \- Pytanie o zgodę rodziców jest w Japonii bardzo ważnym elementem przyszłych zaślubin i jeszcze do niedawna było absolutnie niezbędnym warunkiem, aby do zawarcia związku małżeńskiego faktycznie doszło. Oczywiście w dzisiejszych czasach ma się o wiele więcej swobody, a aranżowane małżeństwa są znacznie rzadsze, jednak wciąż przykłada się dużą wagę do tego ceremoniału rodzinnych spotkań zaręczynowych.
> 
>  
> 
> A za tydzień... kurde, to już za tydzień? Ale że już? Że tak totalnie? Bożesztymój! Przecież ciągle jestem w połowie pisania finału! D: Ale choćby się miało palić i walić, choćby piekło miało zamarznąć, a pod oknem miały zakwitnąć pierwiosnki, za tydzień w wasze ręce (komórki?) trafi ostatni, czterdziesty czwarty rozdział "Kwiaciarni". Szykujcie chusteczki, konfetti albo po prostu kwiaty, bo pożegnamy się z serią z prawdziwą pompą. Nie spóźnijcie się i bądźcie ubrani na galowo ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się i ostatni raz - do zobaczenia w kolejną środę!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	44. Kwiaciarnia dla dwojga

***

Gdziekolwiek nie przystanął oczarowany scenerią człowiek i na cokolwiek nie zwrócił swoich roziskrzonych oczu, w wiosennej tonacji Hasetsu niezmiennie dominował jeden, szczególny, łagodny kolor - róż. Wszystko to za sprawą drzew wiśni, które porastały praktycznie każde miejsce użytku publicznego, począwszy od dróg, parków czy wałów nad rzeką Matsuura, na samym wzgórzu skończywszy, gdzie jednocześnie czystą bielą pysznił się zamek dawnych panów feudalnych. A kiedy dodało się do tego jeszcze lekki wiatr, unoszący zapach morza znad pobliskiej zatoki, nikogo nie dziwiło to, że deszcz płatków okrył praktycznie całe miasto i niósł się aż do najdalszych jego zakątków. Wiosenna zawieja pachniała więc jak ogród, była gładka niczym maleńkie drobiny jedwabiu i miała delikatny posmak szczęścia. I szczerze? Chyba nie można było sobie wyobrazić lepszej oprawy wizualno-kwiatowej na tak wyjątkowy dzień jak ten niż rozpoczęcie hanami.

Bo oto minął już rok, w ciągu którego wszystko stanęło na głowie, zatańczyło szaleńczego kankana i wycięło trzy widowiskowe hołubce (no, może niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Viktor, który dwanaście miesięcy temu przybył do Hasetsu w wyniku zwykłego splotu okołopracowych wydarzeń i paru szczęśliwych przypadków, teraz osiadł tu na stałe, podążając już nie tylko za głosem serca, ale także za życiowym powołaniem. A tym okazało się założenie japońskiej filii "Stammi", która miała sprostać dwóm głównym założeniom: projektowaniu najmodniejszych mieszkań w stylu zachodnim dla tutejszej klienteli oraz vice versa - zbieraniu doświadczenia, aby w niedalekiej perspektywie zacząć przenosić motywy azjatyckie na grunt reszty świata.

Oczywiście tyle było w tym dobrego, że Viktor wcale nie musiał startować ze wszystkim od zera. W końcu posiadał solidne zaplecze finansowe, jak również doświadczenie i parę numerów telefonów do szefów innych placówek, którzy byli gotowi wesprzeć go poradami, dlatego uruchomienie biura już w pierwszych dwóch miesiącach działalności w Japonii nie stanowiło od razu kwestii jego być albo nie być. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że wszystko szło bezproblemowo. Z pomocą Yuuriego Viktor nauczył się bowiem, że kontakty towarzyskie z tutejszą ludnością kompletnie różniły się od typowych spotkań biznesowych: że dla Japończyków najbardziej cenioną formą dogadywania się stanowiły rozmowy twarzą w twarz, że potrafili być niesamowicie drobiazgowi, że nie lubili rozmawiać po angielsku (no chyba że architekt kaleczył wymowę znacznie bardziej niż pozostali, wtedy tak, czuli się niesamowicie podbudowani) i ogólnie oczekiwali tylko najwyższej jakości usług. Dużo pracy go to kosztowało i zdarzały się takie dni, kiedy Nikiforov wracał do domu ostatnim kursującym pociągiem albo z braku możliwości nocował u państwa Kenjirou (dzięki uprzejmości przeszczęśliwego Minamiego, który mógł chociaż przy tej okazji pogadać z kimś o Yuurim), jednak... było warto. Bo gdy wszystkie formalności zostały dopełnione, Viktor dostał stałą wizę, wynajął biuro, nawet skompletował zespół - którego ważnym filarem stał się energiczny Morooka, a w zarządzaniu placówką dzielnie dopomagali mu między innymi Leo oraz Guang-Hong, poleceni przez Yuuriego kouhaie ze studiów - wreszcie mogli zająć się Prawdziwym Projektowaniem.

Do spółki z Prawdziwym Życiem, oczywiście.

Od jakichś trzech miesięcy filia działała więc jak w zegarku, a już całe sześć minęło od chwili, kiedy Viktor i Yuuri zamieszkali w swoim wymarzonym domku jednorodzinnym, który znajdował się dwie przecznice od Yu-topii - na tyle blisko, że mogli tam wpadać choćby na śniadania, ale na tyle daleko, żeby ani rodzice, ani Mari nie widzieli, do jak późna palą się światła w ich sypialni. Początki w nowym lokum były jednak o tyle skomplikowane, że Yuuri czasami łapał się na tym, że nad ranem wysuwał się z łóżka, szedł po omacku do kuchni i już miał wychodzić do kwiaciarni, żeby przygotować się do pracy, kiedy okazywało się, że za drzwiami nie znajdował się wcale korytarz prowadzący do sklepowego zaplecza, lecz pokryty jesiennymi liśćmi trawnik. Wystarczyły jednak trzy takie pomyłki (ta trzecia zakończona stopami w błocie), żeby oduczyć się prawie dwudziestoletniego nawyku. Viktor znów tak długo nie mógł odchorować braku ukochanej kanapy (której wartość jeszcze wzrosła przez wydarzenia z lipcowej wizyty w Petersburgu), że na święta poprosił Chrisa o to, aby sprowadził mu do Japonii taką drugą. Owszem, kosztowała krocie i pewnie sensowniej byłoby po prostu stworzyć masę nowych wspomnień na jakiejś innej, lokalnej sofie, ale żaden mebel nie sprawdzał się tak idealnie jeśli chodziło o radzenie sobie z ludzką kanapką z psim wsadem, że nie było mowy o innym wyborze.

Na szczęście z biegiem tygodni coraz więcej rzeczy zaczęło się układać, uspokajać lub funkcjonować według nowych zasad, aż w końcu przyszła ważna dla nich obu wiosna, kiedy to przyroda wróciła do życia, kwiaty rozkwitły pełnią blasku, a zakochana para stwierdziła, że to już, ten właściwy moment. Dlatego teraz, gdy płatki wiśni znów wirowały przed oczami wyglądającego przez okno architekta...

- _O mon Dieu_ , Viktor. Wyglądasz dziś jak solidne milion jenów - przyznał wchodzący do pomieszczenia Chris, ale zaraz zmarszczył wyraziste brwi, z zastanowieniem obserwując przyjaciela, który właśnie zakładał na siebie marynarkę od grafitowego garnituru. - Tylko czy milion jenów to dużo?

\- Nie tak źle. - Viktor puścił oczko, jednocześnie myśląc o swojej drugiej połówce, która gdzieś tam, w innym pokoju właśnie dobijała do okrągłego miliarda. - Ale zawsze może być lepiej.

\- Ahaaa... - mruknął Chris, w mig rozpoznając charakterystyczny, wieloznaczny uśmiech Viktora. - Czyli że zaraz ktoś inny podniesie pulę tej kumulacji... Rozumiem...

Szwajcar nie dodał już nic więcej, tylko prostym gestem pokazał Rosjaninowi, żeby ten obrócił się do niego przodem. Zaraz potem Christophe wziął z toaletki jasnofioletowy krawat, podszedł nieco bliżej do Viktora i wreszcie zarzucił mu na szyję cienki pasek materiału, obejmując tym samym wyprostowany kołnierz od białej koszuli. Jak się okazało, ratunek przyszedł we właściwą porę. Chociaż dla Viktora nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, żeby wciągnąć spodnie albo wsunąć na nogi lakierki, to jednak kiedy w grę zaczęły wchodzić elementy tak bardzo wymagające zręczności jak zapinanie guzików przy mankietach czy wiązanie rzeczonego krawata właśnie, to nie był w stanie temu podołać, bo... bo zwyczajnie trzęsły mu się ręce. No co? To wcale nie było takie dziwne! Właściwie odrobina stresu w takich okolicznościach była tak samo nieodzownym punktem programu jak choćby uroczysta przysięga, złote obrączki czy uśmiechający się zza pleców drużbowie.

W końcu kiedy, jeśli nie na własnym ślubie.

A że do samej ceremonii pozostał już tylko niecały kwadrans, dlatego należało się pospieszyć i dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik - zarówno ten przysłowiowy, jak i nieco bardziej dosłowny. Viktor obrócił więc głowę lekko w prawo i rzucił okiem na stojące tuż obok, wysokie na blisko dwa metry lustro, ukradkiem oceniając postęp prac. Szyty na miarę garnitur od Armaniego leżał na nim, rzecz jasna, idealnie, podkreślając smukłość sylwetki oraz niebagatelny jak na tutejsze standardy wzrost, a przygaszona czerń naprawdę dobrze współgrała z popielatymi włosami i błękitnymi oczami. Gdyby wybrał coś o intensywniejszym odcieniu, pewnie wyglądałby tak, jakby szykował się na uroczysty pogrzeb (i to na dodatek swój własny), a w czymś zupełnie jasnym mógłby co najwyżej uchodzić za bladego ducha. Nie, pod tym względem wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak trzeba. Dodatkowo z pomocą Chrisa ramiona marynarki zostały sprawnie wygładzone, klapy wyrównane, krawat zawiązany, kołnierz poprawiony, spinki do mankietów - te fioletowe, na których wygrawerowano motyw ze srebrzystych kwiatów i listków - zajęły należne im miejsca, więc teraz pozostało już tylko utrwalić lakierem zaczesaną za ucho grzywkę i można było...

W tym momencie od strony korytarza rozległo się ciche pukanie.

\- Siemka, to ja - rozbrzmiał znajomy głos, w którym Viktor już od pierwszej, charakterystycznie zaakcentowanej sylaby rozpoznał Mari. - Przyniosłam kwiaty od Yuuriego. Mogę ci chwilę poprzeszkadzać?

\- Jasne, wejdź. - Na brzmienie ukochanego imienia serce Viktora automatycznie przyspieszyło, tylko trochę strach było pomyśleć, do czego w takim razie dojdzie na właściwej ceremonii. Może dla ogólnego bezpieczeństwa powinni też pomyśleć o zaproszeniu jakiegoś kardiologa? Albo chociaż ratownika...? - Jestem już prawie gotowy.

Wobec tak otwartego zapewnienia klamka powoli ustąpiła, drzwi się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia przygotowawczego wkroczyła kobieta, którą gdyby chwilę temu nie zdradził głos, to pewnie w ogóle nie dałoby się jej rozpoznać. Mari miała bowiem na sobie jasnoróżową sukienkę zdobioną wzorem z kwiatów wiśni oraz złotą wstążką w pasie, włosy spięła w luźny kok, natomiast lekki stukot potwierdził, że na nogach nosiła niewysokie - bo niewysokie - ale jednak sandałki na obcasie. Stanowiło to zupełnie przeciwieństwo szerokich rybaczek, bordowej bluzy, fioletowej opaski oraz firmowego fartucha, w których niezmiennie paradowała w pracy, a jeśli ktoś miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, jak ważny był to dzień, to metamorfoza Mari powinna mu wystarczyć za wszelkie tłumaczenia.

\- Cicho - uprzedziła jednak, zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn pokusił się o odpowiedni komentarz - bo zabiję długo i w męczarniach.

\- Przynajmniej nie trzeba mnie będzie dwa razy przebierać. - Viktor uśmiechnął się i wskazał na trzymaną przez Japonkę różę. Okazała "Lilac Fairy" miała wyjątkowo piękny odcień, przywodzący na myśl ni to jeszcze niebieskie, ni to już fioletowe niebo, które zabarwiło się przez nadchodzący zachód słońca. - Jest przycięta?

\- Powinna. Na osiem centymetrów miało być, prawda? A jak nie będzie pasować, to w razie czego mam w torebce sekator...

Viktor zagryzł wargę, z trudem powstrzymując się przed pytaniem, co właściwie w damskiej torebce robił sekator (chociaż może niepotrzebnie się temu dziwił... w końcu Mila raz wyjęła ze swojej składaną pompkę do roweru i metr cienkiego drutu...), ale że jednak nie mógł ryzykować zgonu w takiej sytuacji, dlatego bezpiecznie milczał. Zamiast tego wyprostował się, wypiął dumnie pierś i zaczekał, aż Mari do niego podeszła, uniosła ręce i wsunęła różę w otwór butonierki, znajdujący się mniej więcej na wysokości serca. Przez kilkanaście dobrych sekund Mari z zaciętą miną poprawiała kwiat, próbując jak najlepiej wyeksponować pąk w stronę oglądających, aż wreszcie odstąpiła na krok, przyjrzała się całej kreacji pana młodego i na znak aprobaty powoli skinęła głową.

\- W sumie to mi o czymś przypomniało - rzucił Chris, wskazując na ozdobioną pierś Viktora. - Jest takie stare porzekadło, które mówi, że dorosły facet powinien zbudować dom, zasadzić drzewo i spłodzić syna... ale im dłużej o was myślę, tym bardziej jestem załamany: jeden przez praktycznie pół życia zajmował się urządzaniem cudzych mieszkań, a drugi sadzi, owszem, ale tylko kwiaty. Kwestię _d'engendrer un fils_ łaskawie zmilczę. Może chociaż pies was w tym wyręczy...

\- Spokojnie, Chris. Więcej wiary w nasze umiejętności. Przecież remont domu skończyłem już dobry miesiąc temu, a nad sprawą sadzenia drzew też zamierzamy jeszcze popracować. Tym bardziej że strasznie marzy mi się taka mała jabłonka, z której moglibyśmy potem rwać jabłka i robić konfitury do migdałowych ciastek - zbył go Viktor, po czym obrócił się w stronę lustra, żeby oszacować efekt pomocy dwojga przyjaciół. - A wracając do głównego tematu... tak, dziękuję. Teraz róża wygląda perfekcyjnie.

\- No w sumie ty też prezentujesz się niezgorzej - przyznała łaskawie Mari, pół żartem, pół serio unosząc brew podczas spoglądania na Viktora. - Ponoć Yuuko ledwie była w stanie powstrzymać krwotok z nosa, kiedy Phichit pokazał jej zdjęcia z przymiarek, ale szczerze mówiąc... ja się na tym nie znam. Dla mnie jesteś równie pociągający co postawiona na lodówce paprotka. Za często cię widuję, żebyś wzbudzał we mnie jakieś inne uczucia niż typowo szwagrowskie.

Viktor zaśmiał się serdecznie na tę ostatnią uwagę (dość mocno trafną, bo działającą w obie strony), po czym uniósł prawą dłoń, by ostrożnie pogładzić wystającą z butonierki różę. Była miękka, delikatna i niesamowicie miła w dotyku... i tylko palec serdeczny jakoś tak nieprzyjemnie zaświerzbił go od pulsującej pustki, bo przecież nie miał na nim najważniejszej rzeczy, z którą przez minione miesiące nie rozstawał się ani na krok - obrączki. No ale co było robić? Nowej pary nie chcieli kupować, więc tą obecną musieli z samego rana zdać w depozyt koledze Yuuriego, który pracował w świątyni Kagami, a którego poprosili o to, aby był kapłanem na ich ślubie. Całe szczęście w tym, że symboliczny stan separacji nie miał już potrwać wiele dłużej.

\- A tak przy okazji - zagadnęła Mari, dyskretnie rozglądając się dookoła - nie widzieliście gdzieś może Phichita?

\- Nie przez ostatnią godzinę, ale chyba wiem, jak go znaleźć. - Viktor wyciągnął komórkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i kilkoma kliknięciami wszedł na Instagrama, gdzie zaraz otworzył się również profil Chulanonta. - Hmm, ze zdjęć nic nie wynika... ale ostatnie instastory jest sprzed... o, sprzed dziesięciu minut. Okej, mam go. Jest na balkonie na drugim piętrze. Pisze, że chce przetestować drona.

\- Drona? Na balkonie? Tutaj? Boże drogi... Jak to możliwe, że tych dwoje się zaprzyjaźniło? Zaczynam mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno stało się za obopólną zgodą. - Mari wydęła policzki, po czym pospiesznie wymaszerowała z pokoju, jednak po zaledwie kilku sekundach zawróciła, wyjrzała zza framugi i rzuciła jeszcze na odchodne: - A jakbyś był ciekawy, co się dzieje u Yuuriego, to żyje i wygląda fenomenalnie. Więc no. Powodzenia i połamania butów.

Kiedy triumfalny uśmieszek Mari wreszcie zniknął za drzwiami, Viktor nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać przed wydaniem cichego, tęsknego westchnienia, na co Chris od razu wniósł oczy do nieba (czy może raczej sufitu?) i rzucił teatralnym szeptem "beznadziejny przypadek". Ale tak, miał rację. Wszyscy mieli rację, nawet jeśli nie mówili tego głośno - Viktor nadal był tak okrutnie zadurzony w Yuurim, jakby poznał go zaledwie przed dwoma dniami, a nie okrągły rok temu. Z drugiej jednak strony... dlaczego miałoby tak nie być? Jak miałby się tym nie przejmować? Jak ręce miały mu nie drżeć i jak niby miał się nie uśmiechać niekontrolowanie, skoro w ciągu najbliższej godziny ten niesamowity, jedyny w swoim rodzaju człowiek miał wreszcie oficjalnie zostać jego mężem?

Ach, no tak, prawda. Oficjalnie. To też było dość... intrygujące zagadnienie. Nie dało się bowiem nie zauważyć, że Viktor i Yuuri różnili się nie tylko tak uroczymi detalami jak wygląd czy profesja, ale dzieliło ich również wyznanie, co w sposób bezpośredni przekładało się na ślub oraz to, w jakim obrządku miałby zostać udzielony. Debatowali więc nad tym przez ponad dwa tygodnie, jednak ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że zrezygnowali z ceremonii _shinzenshiki_ ze względów czysto technicznych (no bo kto po kim miał pić sake, skoro obaj byli panami młodymi?), jak również symboliki strojów, których dopasowanie byłoby bardzo kłopotliwe na wielu różnych płaszczyznach (wspomnianej religii, płci czy nawet stanu czystości... ten... ducha). Zamiast tego zdecydowali się na ślub w typowo zachodnim stylu, który chociaż nie wydawał się szczytem oryginalności, to jednak w wielu kwestiach dawał im znacznie więcej swobody. No i oczywiście to nie tak, że czyjekolwiek wyznanie czy nawet rodzaj uroczystości były w tym przypadku faktycznie wiążące. Tak naprawdę wszystkie śluby w Japonii już z samej zasady były tylko ładną formułką prezentowaną przed rodziną lub wobec siebie nawzajem, a gdyby naprawdę chcieli, mogliby wziąć ślub choćby w samych kąpielówkach i na środku ulicy. Rzeczywistą wartość urzędową miał bowiem dopiero papierek, który składało się w całodobowym okienku.

Ale jak to już na samym początku ustalili, dla papierka - nawet i tego nie do końca ważnego w Japonii czy Rosji - pojadą na miesiąc miodowy do Barcelony...

\- Muszę przyznać, że z tego Phichita jest strasznie intrygujący człowiek - zauważył po pewnym czasie Chris i potarł zarośnięty podbródek, wyrywając tym samym Viktora z jego dotychczasowej zadumy. - Wydaje się obeznany ze światem i naprawdę mocno inteligentny, ale jednocześnie jest w nim tyle nieprzewidywalnej energii, że kiedy się was zestawi, to ty możesz robić co najwyżej za sześćdziesięcioletniego staruszka zjadanego przez artretyzm. Szczególnie w tej chwili. - Szwajcar poklepał pana młodego po plecach, patrząc wymownie na zawiązany z jego pomocą krawat.

\- Dzięki - rzucił z przekąsem Viktor, wsuwając komórkę z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. - W takim razie może to i lepiej, że sam zgłosił się na stanowisko kamerzysty. Mari jako druhna jest przynajmniej wyrozumiała dla sześćdziesięcioletnich dziadków.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, moment... Czyli z tym "kamerzystą personalnym" to mówiliście tak na serio? Ahaaa...! Więc to dlatego wdrapał się na balkon, żeby mieć lepsze-

\- Ej, długo jeszcze?! - Tym razem nie rozległo się żadne kurtuazyjne pukanie, ale od razu donośny okrzyk, bo do pokoju przygotowawczego zajrzał Yurio, który w przeciwieństwie do Mari działał o wiele bardziej bezpośrednio i bezceremonialnie. - Bo ten wasz kapelan czy inny mnich kazał przekazać, że wszyscy goście są już na miejscach.

\- W porządku, zaraz idziemy - zapewnił Viktor, po czym ostatni raz wygładził klapy garnituru, odetchnął głębiej przez nos i zwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela. - Chris?

\- Zawsze u twojego boku, _mon ami_. A gdybyś nagle poczuł potrzebę omdlenia, to służę ci wsparciem oraz silnym, męskim ramieniem.

Yurio przewrócił wymownie oczami (no tak - starzy faceci i ich starcze żarciki), po czym zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Viktor z Chrisem natomiast upewnili się jeszcze, że kreacja była gotowa w każdym calu, a nawet najcieńszy srebrzysty włos znajdujący się na rosyjskiej czuprynie został odpowiednio mocno utrwalony lakierem, i dopiero wtedy wyszli z pokoju przygotowawczego.

Powoli ruszyli przez zamek w kierunku wyjścia do zamkniętej części ogrodów, gdzie znajdowało się miejsce ceremonii. Od początku wiedzieli, że jeśli mają gdzieś powiedzieć sakramentalne "tak", to tylko na zewnątrz i w otoczeniu kwiatów. Zamek w Hasetsu wydawał się więc jedynym słusznym wyborem. W ogóle był na tyle malowniczym miejscem, otoczonym na dodatek fenomenalną ilością roślin, że wiosną oraz wczesnym latem kalendarz tutejszego kustosza wprost pękał w szwach od ślubnych rezerwacji. Z tego też powodu od głównego parku wydzielono niewielką, otoczoną wysokim żywopłotem parcelę, gdzie państwo młodzi oraz ich goście mogli bez przeszkód oraz tuptających dookoła zwiedzających przeżywać tak ważną, osobistą dla nich chwilę - o ile tylko pogoda na to pozwalała, oczywiście.

Na szczęście dziś wszyscy lokalni bogowie byli wyjątkowo mocno przychylni planowanej uroczystości, bo po niebie pełgało jedynie kilka niewielkich chmurek, a wiejący wiatr bardziej niż chłodny wydawał się po prostu odświeżający. Oczywiście w zamkniętej części ogrodów również nie mogło zabraknąć wszechobecnych płatków wiśni, które wyglądały jak rozrzucone konfetti, natomiast centralną część małego placu zajmowała zielona altana, porośnięta pnączami budzącej się z zimowego snu wisterii. Nieco przed nią, na czterech ustawionych po obu stronach alei ławach, zasiedli już wszyscy zaproszeni bliscy: tato Katsuki razem z ulokowaną na skraju Mari, rodzina Nishigorich i wujostwo Kenjirou, Minako, Masumi, Nikolaj z Yurio, Georgij z Milą oraz Otabekiem jako delegacja starego teamu, jak również Morooka, Leo i Guang-Hong jako reprezentanci nowego zespołu. Nawet Yakov i Lilia się tu zjawili - może jako dobra wróżba tego, że nawet na starość i po rozwodzie dla miłości zawsze istniała jakaś nadzieja, a może tak po prostu, z poczucia obowiązku - jakkolwiek próżno było gdziekolwiek szukać sylwetek państwa Nikiforov. Viktor wiedział oczywiście, że rodzice cały czas byli im przychylni i że życzyli młodej parze wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia... jakkolwiek robili to na spokojnie, w myślach i najprawdopodobniej gdzieś z dalekich, peruwiańskich wyżyn.

Ale nic to. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Viktor uśmiechnął się do oglądających się za siebie zgromadzonych, po czym podszedł do altany, gdzie czekał już ubrany w biało-fioletową hakamę _kannushi_. Nie chcieli, żeby kolega Yuuriego - Oda - udawał katolickiego księdza, dlatego poprosili go, żeby wedle własnego uznania założył strój odpowiedni do okazji oraz pełnionej w świątyni funkcji. Oda z chęcią na to przystał i zapobiegawczo obiecał, że nie będzie im z tej okazji recytować na dzień dobry żadnych sutr, tylko "po bożemu" (i po angielsku, jeśli takie było ich życzenie) poprowadzi całą przysięgę. Jednocześnie zapobiegawczo przestrzegł, że w takim razie rodzice Yuuriego mogli mieć duże problemy ze zrozumieniem większości rzeczy, ale zanim zaczęli się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, do dyskusji włączyła się Mari, która stwierdziła, że do tej pory zawsze wszystko im tłumaczyła, więc co to żadna różnica. Jak to dobrze było mieć rezolutną i dobrą w głębi serca szwagierkę...

Kapłan oraz pan młody zdążyli się wymienić porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami i już szykowali się do tego, żeby po cichu wymienić się ostatnimi wskazówkami, kiedy nagle wszystkie rozmowy gości przycichły do zupełnego minimum. Na ten znak Viktor obrócił się plecami do altany i za przykładem innych skupił wzrok na wylocie alei... a wtedy tam, na jej końcu, z pewną dozą nieśmiałości pojawiła się sylwetka mężczyzny tak przystojnego i uroczego jednocześnie, że aż brakowało tchu.

Yuuri.

Viktor od razu wyprostował się o jakieś trzy centymetry, a uniósł nad ziemię o porządne dziesięć, no chyba że to były tylko jego własne, zaawansowane halucynacje i odpływał nie ciałem, ale duchem. Jednocześnie musiał przyznać, że o ile wcześniej dość mocno wahał się nad tym, czy Yuuri lepiej wyglądałby w kimonie i haori, czy jednak w gładkiej marynarce, to teraz im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że najlepiej było mu po prostu z uśmiechem na ustach. Takim lekko łamiącym się, lekko nieśmiałym, ale jednak szczerym i trafiającym prosto w serce. Jego kwiatuszek prezentował się więc dokładnie tak, jak mógł się tego po nim spodziewać (jak również wierzyć w talent krawca, do którego wybrali się razem na zdejmowanie miary) - w czystej bieli garnituru przypominał nieskalaną lilię bądź różę należącą do jakiegoś szlachetnego gatunku, których nie umieszczało się hurtem w pierwszym lepszym bukiecie, ale eksponowało się pojedynczo i z odpowiednimi jej honorami. Mimo to pozbawione okularów oczy, wyraziste brwi oraz zebrane do tyłu włosy dobitnie sugerowały, że istota ta posiadała w swoim arsenale również kilka ostrych cierni, którymi potrafiła operować wedle potrzeby i okazji. Jedynymi barwnymi akcentami podkreślającymi kontrast kreacji był niebieski krawat, niebiesko-srebrne spinki do mankietów - siostry tych, które założył Viktor - oraz umieszczona w butonierce...

Stojący pod altaną mężczyzna zamrugał pospiesznie. To również była błękitna róża, ale zupełnie nie taka jak "Lilac Fairy", która miała odcień starego, wypłowiałego atramentu - róża Yuuriego była jasnoniebieska jak tafla lodowiska, ni to całkiem biała od zimna, ni to delikatnie odbijająca niebo. A niech to. A niech to... Czy jego kwiatuszek zamierzał go kiedykolwiek przestać zaskakiwać? Ale nie, żeby w ogóle chciał. To było tylko pytanie najzupełniej retoryczne.

Kiedy tylko pierwsza trema została opanowana, a w tle za przyczyną Phichita rozbrzmiała delikatna, skrzypcowo-fortepianowa muzyka, stojąca obok Yuuriego Hiroko powoli podprowadziła go do altany. Ubrana w jasne, eleganckie kimono Japonka wyglądała na niesamowicie dumną, że to ona pełniła tak kluczową funkcję, a gdy przekazała pieczę nad synem w ręce Viktora, uśmiechnęła się do nich pokrzepiająco, po czym zasiadła zaraz w pierwszej ławie, tuż obok męża i córki.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, kwiatuszku - powiedział cicho Viktor, gdy przeniósł już spojrzenie z mamy na ukochanego. Dłonie, które trzymał w objęciach, zdawały się nieznacznie drżeć.

\- Vitya, nie przy wszystkich... - skarcił go szeptem Yuuri, ale zaraz się rozpogodził, a nawet nieco wzmocnił chwyt. - Dziękuję, ty też. Do twarzy ci z tą różą.

\- Raczej z dwiema różami - zauważył.

Na tym ukradkowa wymiana zdań musiała się jednak zakończyć, bo muzyka zaraz przycichła, a para zwróciła się w stronę kapłana, przechodząc tym samym do kolejnej części ceremonii. _Kannushi_ najpierw skłonił się przed państwem młodym, potem powitał świadków, rodziców oraz zgromadzonych gości, a wreszcie wedle tradycji zaczął wyjawiać powód, dla którego "wszyscy się tu zebrali". Wiele ciepłych słów popłynęło wtedy zarówno pod adresem Yuuriego, jak i Viktora: jakimi dobrymi byli synami, przyjaciółmi oraz pracownikami, że ta okazywana innym dobroć zawsze wracała do nadawcy i dlatego w momencie osamotnienia zdołali odnaleźć siebie nawzajem, że każdego dnia udowadniali, że miłość była jak niesione wiatrem nasionko, które nie znało granic i potrafiło przebyć wiele tysięcy kilometrów, aby tylko trafić na właściwy, pełen miłości grunt oraz wiele tym podobnych, chwytających za serce rzeczy. Mimo to Viktor wyłapywał może co drugie, a może co trzecie zdanie z tekstu ceremonii, bo nie mógł się skupić na niczym i nikim innym niż na stojącym u jego boku mężczyźnie. Rzecz jasna nie patrzył bezczelnie w jego stronę, przy okazji ignorując kapłana, ale i tak co jakiś czas zerkał kątem oka na Yuuriego, napawając się jego obecnością wszystkimi pozostałymi zmysłami. Czuł bijące od niego ciepło, słyszał, jak od czasu do czasu brał nieco głębszy wdech albo przenosił ciężar z nogi na nogę, do nosa docierał delikatny, kwiatowy zapach, pochodzący może od perfum, a może od przypiętej do piersi róży... Był epicentrum świata, jak również światem samym w sobie, dlatego jego istnienie wydawało się najwspanialszym poematem, który wystarczał za wszystkie inne słowa. Jak to przeczytał gdzieś dawno, dawno temu...

 _Posyłam kwiaty – niech powiedzą one_ _  
_ _To, czego usta nie mówią stęsknione..._

Po kilkunastu minutach _kannushi_ wreszcie zdecydował się zrobić znaczącą pauzę i zbliżyć się do pary, na co myśli Viktora znów skupiły się na altanie. Wszystko to, co piękne i inspirujące, zostało już powiedziane. Teraz jednak przyszedł czas na to, co absolutnie najważniejsze.

\- Skoro więc jesteście gotowi, aby wstąpić w związek małżeński, podajcie sobie prawe dłonie i odpowiedzcie zgodnie z głosem waszych serc - oznajmił kapłan, a wtedy młodzi obrócili się ku sobie i wzięli się za ręce. - Czy ty, Viktorze, bierzesz sobie Yuuriego za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie go opuścisz aż do śmierci? - zapytał.

Viktor podniósł oczy i uśmiechnął się do zarumienionego Yuuriego. Niejednokrotnie wyobrażał sobie ten moment w snach czy po prostu w zwykłych marzeniach na jawie, gdy zimowymi wieczorami spędzali wspólnie czas na kanapie, ale kiedy działo się to naprawdę, wydawało mu się, jakby ze szczęścia tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Tyle dobrego, że ta jedna odpowiedź należała do najprostszych i najsłodszych możliwych wyznań.

\- Tak - odparł Viktor.

\- A czy ty, Yuuri, bierzesz sobie Viktora za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie go opuścisz go aż do śmierci? - _Kannushi_ ponowił pytanie.

Wzruszenie niemal całkowicie pozbawiło Yuuriego głosu, jednak Viktor ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że błysk łez, który dało się dostrzec w brązowych oczach, oznaczał coś bardzo, bardzo dobrego.

\- Tak... - wyznał na końcówce wydechu.

\- Wobec tego - zarządził kapłan - na znak zawartego związku nałóżcie sobie nawzajem obrączki.

Viktor poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, bo kiedy obejrzał się na Chrisa, ten od razu pokręcił głową, co miało znaczyć, że to nie on sprawował pieczę nad obrączkami... ale na całe szczęścia zaraz za nimi rozległ się jeszcze jeden sygnał, do złudzenia przypominający cichy, psi szczek. To Makkachin powoli dreptał w stronę pańciów z samego końca alei, a do jego pleców została przytwierdzona charakterystyczna, czerwona poduszka. Lecz chociaż pudel kołysał się nieznacznie podczas dumnego truchtu, co stanowiło spore zagrożenie dla niesionej biżuterii, to jednak kiedy zbliżył się już całkowicie, dało się zauważyć, że obrączki wcale nie leżały płasko na gładkim materiale, ale zostały umieszczone w wąskich przegródkach - podobnych do tych, jakie widywało się w eleganckich pudełkach na biżuterię. Sprytne. Dzięki temu nie trzeba się było obawiać sytuacji, że gdyby Makkachinowi zachciało się nagle wskoczyć przednimi łapami na czyjeś kolana, to krążki odtoczą się na zawsze w siną dal...

Viktor pochylił się, potargał merdającego pupila za uszami i wyciągnął z przegródki obrączkę Yuuriego, a kiedy się wyprostował, zauważył, że kucający na końcu alei Phichit uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokazał dwa palce ułożone w znak zwycięstwa. Ach, no przecież...! Kto jeśli nie Taj z licencją na zwariowanie mógł za to wszystko odpowiadać? A znając pomysłowość Phichita, Viktor nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby się okazało, że wszył któremuś z nich do garnituru kilka psich chrupek, żeby Makkachin aby na pewno nie zboczył z raz obranego kursu. Architekt westchnął z rozbawieniem i na wszelki wypadek zerknął na ukochanego. Yuuri wydawał się jednak tak zaskoczony, zestresowany i wzruszony całą sytuacją, że zupełnie się nie zorientował, komu zawdzięczał tę urokliwą niespodziankę. Może to i dobrze. Jeszcze by się biedak rozproszył...

Kiedy więc Makkachin został już zwolniony z (wcale nie takiego psiego) obowiązku i oddelegowany do ławki Nishigorich, a w rękach obu panów młodych znalazły się właściwe krążki, _kannushi_ zachęcił przyjaznym gestem, aby nastąpiło ostateczne zwieńczenie ceremonii. Viktorowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Nadeszła jego kolej, aby w kilku zdaniach wyrazić własną, małżeńską przysięgę.

\- Yuuri. Przyjmij tę obrączkę jako symbol mojej miłości i wierności. - Viktor ujął dłoń Yuuriego w swoją i delikatnie unosząc palec serdeczny ponad resztę, wsunął na niego złotą ozdobę. - Niech będzie to również znak wdzięczności za całą dotychczasową dobroć oraz za każdą wątpliwość, którą zechciałeś się ze mną podzielić. Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli będę mógł pozostać twoim mężem, pomocnikiem, wsparciem oraz przyjacielem aż do końca naszych dni i jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

\- Viktor. - Teraz to Yuuri przejął inicjatywę i wsunął biżuterię na należne jej miejsce, dokładnie tam, gdzie w ciągu roku na skórze zdołała się odznaczyć nieco jaśniejsza obwódka. - Przyjmij tę obrączkę jako symbol mojej miłości i wierności. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie nie zawsze będzie nam łatwo i jeszcze nieraz wprawię cię w zakłopotanie, ale jesteś dla mnie kimś tak niesamowicie ważnym, że pragnę się o ciebie troszczyć bardziej niż o wszystkie kwiaty świata razem wzięte. Więc czy mogę być na tyle śmiały, żeby cię o to prosić? Mogę się tobą zaopiekować?

\- Oczywiście że możesz - szepnął Viktor, gładząc kciukiem obrączkę Yuuriego. Nawet jeśli nie miała żadnego ozdobnego oczka, to błyszczała piękniej i jaśniej niż największe diamenty. - A nawet powinieneś.

\- W takim razie... - oznajmił kapłan i uśmiechnął się szeroko, dyskretnie usuwając się jakieś dwa kroki w tył. - Na mocy przysięgi oraz przyznanych mi uprawnień niniejszym ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Państwo młodzi mogą się teraz pocałować.

I kiedy nadeszła ta upragniona chwila, wciąż trzymająca się za ręce para nachyliła się ku sobie i tak delikatnie, jakby bali się, że jakiś gwałtowniejszy ruch mógłby ich wybudzić z równie cudownego snu, Viktor i Yuuri się pocałowali. Jednocześnie rozbrzmiał chór oklasków, a z kilku stron dało się również słyszeć parę co potężniejszych smarknięć w chusteczki (na tym polu z pewnością dominowała Minako oraz Nishigori), przez co nawet gdyby chcieli, nie mogli zbyt długo wytrzymać w poważnej pozie, bo zaraz obaj cicho się zaśmiali. Zanim jednak kapłan zdążył oficjalnie ogłosić koniec ceremonii, Viktor jeszcze raz przysunął się do Yuuriego i przelotnie ucałował go w odsłonięte czoło. Na ten dodatkowy akcent zza pleców rozległ się znajomy gwizd (czyli Chris nie wyszedł z formy) oraz kolejna salwa oklasków. Dopiero gdy rozległ się puszczony z głośników marsz weselny, państwo młodzi obrócili się i trzymając się pod ręce, z wolna ruszyli aleją z powrotem w stronę zamku. Wtedy też w powietrze wzbiły się sypane przez rozbawionych gości płatki kwiatów oraz drobne ziarenka ryżu.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął cicho Viktor, upewniając się, że wszyscy wciąż stali przy swoich miejscach, pochłonięci zabawą w przystrajanie ich czupryn barwnym konfetti. - Masz może ochotę zrobić coś szalonego?

\- Bardziej niż ślub z tobą? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i odrobinę mocniej naparł na ramię Viktora. - Pewnie jeszcze rok temu gwałtownie potrząsnąłbym głową i stwierdził, że nie chcę, żeby ludzie źle o nas myśleli, ale dziś powiem już tylko jedno... w lewo czy w prawo?

Wtedy Viktor zaśmiał się na cały głos. Jeśli coś z ostatniej godziny miało go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że oddał serce właściwej osobie, to były to właśnie te słowa.

\- W prawo.

I pociągnął Yuuriego za sobą, przebiegając wzdłuż końcowej części alejki, a potem skręcając za róg przyzamkowego żywopłotu, żeby pomknąć w stronę otwartej części ogrodów. Przez dłuższą chwilę kluczyli między wąskimi chodnikami, ledwie zazielenionymi klombami i drzewami bardziej różowymi niż gołymi, aż wreszcie umknęli za pień rozłożystej wiśni, której zwisające tuż nad ziemią gałęzie tworzyły coś w rodzaju zadaszenia, niemal całkowicie osłaniającego państwa młodych przed wzrokiem postronnych przechodniów.

\- No dobra... chyba muszę się do czegoś przyznać... - szepnął Viktor i odetchnął głębiej, próbując unormować rytm szaleńczo bijącego serca. - Strasznie cię kocham.

\- I uciekłeś od gości tylko po to, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? - Yuuri najpierw pokręcił głową, a potem uniósł rękę i pogłaskał Viktora po zaczerwienionym od biegu policzku. - Głuptas. Ja ciebie bardziej.

Architekt przymknął oczy i na chwilę dał się porwać rzece nostalgicznych wspomnień, które przyniósł ze sobą ten czuły gest: jak całowali się w deszczu, jak Yuuri ukrywał to, że przejmował się swoimi suchymi dłońmi, jak rozmawiali na ławce przy szklarni przed wyjazdem do Petersburga, jak w samym Petersburgu przywitali się na lotnisku, jak Yuuri się nim zaopiekował, kiedy był spity w trzy dupy, jak wytarmosił go za to, że zapomniał o spotkaniu z Chrisem... i wreszcie teraz, kiedy przestali być już "tylko" narzeczonymi, a zaczęli być "aż" małżeństwem. Wszystko to razem doprowadziło do zwieńczenia długiej, skomplikowanej i niesamowicie wspaniałej podróży, ale gdzieś tam, w głębi serca Viktor poczuł też drobne ukłucie, które niekoniecznie było związane z samymi dobrymi odczuciami.

\- Właściwie to nie o to mi chodziło - przyznał na głos, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zauważył, że Yuuri przechylił głowę lekko na prawo i przyglądał mu się z zastanowieniem. - Chyba przede wszystkim przestraszyłem się tego, że to może być jakiś koniec. Że wiesz... takich romantycznych przygód i młodzieńczej naiwności, no bo teraz czekają na nas tylko rachunki, zmarszczki i weekendowe koszenie trawy.

\- Jak na mój gust to nie ma się czym przejmować. Rachunki płacą się automatycznie, ze zmarszczkami będzie ci tak samo do twarzy jak bez nich, a tym ostatnim sam się będę zajmował - zapowiedział i opuścił dłonie. - Przecież kwiaciarzem jestem i nic, co ogrodowe, nie jest mi obce.

Na tę propozycję Viktor automatycznie wyobraził sobie malowniczą scenerię, gdzie po bujnej, sięgającej kostek trawie spacerował Yuuri, popychając przed sobą małą, czerwoną kosiarkę, która - jak to kosiarki miały w zwyczaju - robiła wiele hałasu o nic. Jednocześnie w tej wizji było kilka intrygujących detali, na których Rosjanin mocniej skupił swoją uwagę: to, że Yuuri podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem jakąś łagodną melodię, chociaż głośny warkot przywodził na myśl co najwyżej utwór wyjątkowo nędznego zespołu heavymetalowego, a że było już prawie lato, to Japończyk miał na sobie tylko czarną koszulkę oraz kuse, zielone ogrodniczki. Ooo, dokładnie tak. Zgrabne nogi Yuuriego w ogrodniczkach - bo nie dość, że zgrabne i że w ogrodniczkach, to jeszcze na dodatek Yuuriego. Cóż za zabójczy hat-trick... Cała kombinacja jego nowych, małych słabości...

Viktor zdecydował, że musiał jak najszybciej dodać aneks do swojej uprzedniej wypowiedzi.

\- Cofam wszystko, co do tej pory powiedziałem - wyznał, podziwiając uśmiech realnego Yuuriego. - Nigdy się tobą nie znudzę.

\- No ja myślę, no... Dziękuję, że mówisz to zaraz po złożeniu tak ważnej przysięgi.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem, a potem zaśmiali się głośno i szczerze, równocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wybrali dość nietuzinkowy moment jak na prowadzenie podobnych dysput. Przecież od ceremonii ślubnej nie minął nawet porządny kwadrans, wciąż stali ubrani na galowo, a połowa gości pewnie właśnie odchodziła od zmysłów albo z zapałem przeczesywała okoliczne krzaki, żeby tylko ich odnaleźć (druga połowa znów znała ich zbyt dobrze, żeby się tym przejmować, więc siedziała spokojnie na swoich miejscach i podziwiała kwitnące wiśnie). Ale co było robić, skoro najwspanialej smakował czas spędzony sam na sam, szczególnie z człowiekiem pięknym jak poranek i słodkim niczym kwiatowy nektar? A skoro już o tym mowa...

\- Więc to dlatego nie chciałeś mnie ostatnio wpuszczać do szklarni, tak? - zagadnął cicho Viktor i delikatnie musnął palcem wskazującym różę Yuuriego. - Jak się nazywa to cudo?

\- To? - Yuuri spojrzał na wsuniętą w butonierkę różę i delikatnie się zarumienił. Najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, jaką niespodziankę chciał nią sprawić Viktorowi. - Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem.

\- Rozumiem... A wygląda tak wdzięcznie, jakby mogła kwitnąć na śniegu... - zauważył Viktor i praktycznie natychmiast otworzył szerzej oczy i nieznacznie rozchylił usta. Och. Dokładnie. To było właśnie to. - Już wiem.

Viktor raz jeszcze musnął palcami pąk okazałej róży, po czym uniósł rękę i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem wzdłuż dolnej wargi Yuuriego. Nie wyobrażał sobie miana lepszego niż to, które nosił jego własny, piękny kwiatuszek.

\- Yuri on ice.

Yuuri stał przez kilka sekund jak zahipnotyzowany, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na sugestię Viktora, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się, poczynając od gładkich, karminowych ust, na samych kącikach bursztynowych oczu skończywszy.

\- Ładnie - przyznał dość niejednoznacznie, nie potwierdzając ani nie zaprzeczając, czy faktycznie miał zamiar użyć tej nazwy, po czym z równie nieodgadnioną miną (coś jak współczesna "Mona Lisa" czy inna "Dama z różyczką"), skinął głową w stronę zamku. - No to co? Wracamy już? Tylko co my im wszystkim powiemy...?

\- Prawdę, rzecz jasna - oznajmił Viktor i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przysuwając się do Yuuriego.

\- Czyli jaką? - nie zrozumiał... ale nie musiał. Przecież o to właśnie chodziło w niespodziankach.

\- Ano taką, że strasznie, ale to strasznie chciałem cię dziś pocałować pod drzewem wiśni.

Teraz to Viktor ujął w dłonie twarz Yuuriego i zbliżył się na tyle, że ostrożnie dotknął ustami jego ciepłych, różanych ust, na co Yuuri wspiął się na palce i oparł dłonie o pierś Viktora. Tym razem nie rozbrzmiały żadne oklaski ani chóralne wiwaty - jedynie psotna wiosna przygnała znad zatoki nieco silniejszy podmuch wiatru, przez co konary drzewa zakołysały się dostojnie, sypiąc dookoła jasnoróżowymi płatkami. Jakby chciała uhonorować młodą parę, a może też pokazać, że mowa kwiatów nie ograniczała się tylko do ukrytych symboli. Że tak naprawdę to sami ludzie i rośliny wspólnie tworzyli znaczenie wydarzeń, w których brali udział, a kojarzony z rozstaniami fikus mógł być równie cennym podarunkiem dla zakochanych co najokazalszy bukiet niebieskich róż. W końcu w ciągu ostatniego roku Viktor i Yuuri nauczyli się na ten temat znacznie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, a wszystko to dzięki małej, rodzinnej kwiaciarni, w której droga ze szklarni do sklepu okazała się wystarczająco długa i kręta, aby jeden samotny człowiek trafił na innego. Bo trzeba było przyznać, że to było chyba jedyne takie miejsce, gdzie razem z kwiatami nadspodziewanie bujnie kwitła również miłość.

Bo to była jedyna taka kwiaciarnia - najlepsza, bo dla dwojga.

 

KONIEC

 

 

 

 

 

Przypisy-chan (bo się nie zmieściły w oddzielnym okienku, niestety)  
  
Dobry wieczór, moi mili, i witajcie po raz ostatni w przypisach do "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga"! Wiem, że z jednej strony to nie jest to najodpowiedniejszy moment, żeby Was zagadywać, ale z drugiej mam nadzieję, że ostatnie wydarzenia zdołały chociaż trochę osłodzić ból tego, że trzeba się z chłopakami na jakiś czas pożegnać. Ale właśnie - na jakiś czas. Mam już bowiem listę pięciu rozdziałów dodatkowych, które chciałabym zrealizować tak poza chronologią fanfika, a które przynajmniej częściowo będę chciała zawrzeć w szykowanej na kwietnia książce. "Kwiaciarnia dla dwojga" na pewno zostanie opublikowana w formie papierowej i będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jeśli i tą wersją będziecie zaciekawieni. Pod koniec lutego pewnie podam w tym względzie więcej informacji, a na razie niech w uszach rozbrzmiewają wam jeszcze kościelne dzwony (nawet jeśli tych kompletnie tu nie było)...

  
  
Garść ciekawostek, która zebrała się w tym jakże pokaźnym rozdziale:  
  
\- Matsuura to nazwa rzeki, która przepływa przez Karatsu. Jestem w sumie mocno zaskoczona, że do tej pory ta sprawa nigdy wcześniej nie wypłynęła (haha), ale tak, ta rzeka na serio ma nazwę ^^"  
  
\- Formalności związane z zakładaniem firmy w Japonii przez obcokrajowców w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat zaliczyły naprawdę wielką rewolucję. Kiedyś potrzeba było na to wiz, a tych nie można było zdobyć bez założenia działalności (błędne koło), jednak dziś wiza na wstępie nie jest już potrzebna. Mimo to wciąż mile widziane jest, aby jedną z osób, które zakładają daną działalność, była jeśli nie rodowitym Japończykiem, to chociaż człowiekiem dobrze posługującym się japońskim (większość Japończyków nie jest specjalnie komunikatywna mimo znajomości obcego języka). Już rozumiecie, po co Yuuri był tu bardzo potrzebny, prawda? Również pod względem kulturowym.  
  
\- Razem z Morooką, Leo i Guang-Hongiem cała najważniejsza stawka postaci z YoI została skompletowana w kwiatowym AU. No, powiedzmy, że zabrakło takiego Ciao-Ciao czy paru innych, mniej ważnych trenerów, ale myślę, że za nimi aż tak  bardzo nikt nie tęskni _^_  
  
\- Jest Chrisu, jest i odrobina francuskiego na sam koniec. Właściwie tylko jeden zwrot z tego wszystkiego jest raczej nieznany, ale na wszelki wypadek daję wszystko:  
  
mon Dieu - mój Boże<br />  
d'engendrer un fils - płodzenie syna<br />  
mon ami - mój drogi  
  
\- Armani był już zamieszany w odzianie Viktora w garnitur na oficjalnej sesji dla magazynu "Numero" (chociaż według mnie tamten szary garnitur nie leżał na Viktorze zbyt ładnie... był za luźny...).  
  
\- Sukienkę Mari stworzyłam na podstawie tego oficjalnego artu z collabo z Ooedo Onsen. Wycięłam jedynie jaskółki XD<br />  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d4615776cde0d0cf1482a9157a2852f/tumblr_orsh2eWeHu1tlzsj9o1_400.jpg  
  
\- Spinki do mankietów też znalazłam w Internecie; przedstawiają się tak:<br />  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b8/e6/32/b8e6325c82615c4c89c554f174d43a1f.jpg  
  
\- Uroczystość, która ma miejsce w kaplicy, nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia prawnego, a jest jedynie okazją do świętowania w rodzinie. Ślub cywilny jest natomiast bardzo nudny i polega na odstaniu przez pannę młodą czasu w kolejce do okienka urzędu (to musi być panna młoda przez wzgląd na to, że to ona zmienia nazwisko, a więc i rodzinę, do której przynależy) ^^"<br />  
Przy okazji - jeśli para decyduje się na chrześcijański ślub, co najczęściej nie jest związane w żaden sposób z wyznawaną wiarą, to ksiądz jest wówczas tylko aktorem wynajmowanym specjalnie na uroczystość. Jeśli natomiast przeprowadzana jest ceremonia shinzenshiki (możecie ją kojarzyć z tradycyjnymi japońskimi strojami jak np. okrągłym czepcem u panny młodej), to jest to wtedy uroczystość ważna dla bogów, ale nadal nie urzędowo.  
  
\- Nie chciałam jakoś mocno sygnalizować problemu związanego z zawieraniem ślubów homoseksualnych, bo jest to mój świadomy wybór, aby nie pokazywać w uniwersum nietolerancji. Natomiast warto po cichu przestrzegać pewnych zasad świata, stąd przyda się wyjaśnienie - w Rosji, rzecz jasna, takich ślubów zawierać nie można, natomiast w Japonii, o dziwo, są regiony, gdzie związki homoseksualne mogą być uznawane za małżeństwa partnerskie i mają ich prawa (np. kilka dzielnic w Tokio jak Shibuya czy Setagaya). Jest jednak na świecie sporo krajów, gdzie wzięcie ślubu między parą homoseksualną jest dozwolone nawet mimo tego, że nie jest się obywatelami tego kraju (m.in. Hiszpania). Inna sprawa, że dokumenty nie muszą być wcale respektowane przez kraje ojczyste. Mimo to warto też napomknąć, że w Japonii ciągle trwają prace nad legalizacją takich małżeństwo, więc sporo idzie ku dobremu.  
  
\- Kannushi to japońskie określenie na kapłana shinto. Zajmuje się on dbaniem o chram (świątynię), jak również o odprawianie różnych ceremonii, w tym także ślubów. W takich przypadkach noszą oni odświętne szaty (białe ikan i wierzchni płaszcz hō), jednak ponieważ nie mieliśmy tu do czynienia z tradycyjnym japońskim ślubem, postawiłam na zwykłą hakamę. Oczywiście wiem, że nie ma to przełożenia na prawdzie życie, ale w myśl zasady "klient płaci, klient wymaga" uznałam to za wyjście możliwe (tylko pewnie mało sensowne).  
  
\- Nie lubię próżni nawet w imionach, dlatego Oda pochodzi od Ody Nobunariego, prawdziwego japońskiego łyżwiarza, który zaliczył swój gościnny występ w odcinku 11. W zapowiedzi z odcinka 10 wydawał się zaprzyjaźniony z Viktorem i Yuuri, dlatego pomyślałam, że jako starszy kolega z lodowiska mógłby się sprawdzić jako kolega ze szkoły w tutejszym AU.  
  
\- Fragment wiersza pochodzi z utworu Adama Asnyka "Posyłam kwiaty...". Oczywiście to polski autor, jednak optymistycznie założyłam, że jeśli Viktor interesował się wierszami o kwiatach (wiecie, żeby zaszpanować przed Yuurim tak jak kiedyś z Puszkinem), to natknięcie się na ten utwór nie powinno już być niczym ogromnie dziwnym.  
  
\- No i wreszcie granica fikcji i realizmu, czyli błękitne róże Yuuriego. Już w pierwszym rozdziale fanfika wspominałam, że nie jest możliwe występowanie w naturze kwiatów o intensywnie niebieskich kolorach, ale w ramach prezentu ślubnego sprawiłam, że Yuuri doprowadził do stworzenia gatunku delikatnie błękitnego. Podpowiem, że ma to związek ze zwiększoną zasadowością, podczas gdy płatki róż mają odczyn kwaśny... Et cetera, et cetera, takie tam chemiczne pitolenie _^_  
  
   
  
Ufff.... To chyba wszystko, co udało się przemycić z ciekawostek... A że chyba nie mam już tworzyć zapowiedzi kolejnego rozdziału, więc czas najwyższy na ostateczne podsumowanie i podziękowania.  
  
Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zaufali temu AU, którzy na bieżąco śledzili fanfik i którzy wspierali mnie gwiazdkami oraz komentarzami. To dzięki Wam byłam w stanie publikować rozdziały w takim tempie, krzesać z siebie tony cukru oraz robić fabułę tak radośnie zwyczajną, że aż nie mam ochoty opuszczać tego grajdołka. Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że to Wasze wsparcie było dla mnie absolutnie bezcenne w chwilach choroby czy mentalnego załamania, kiedy chciałam zawinąć się w koc i nic nie robić. Dziękuję, że poświęciliście swój czas, żeby dalej być z Jurkami i cieszę się, jeśli dobrze się przy nim bawiliście. Dziękuję za każdą uwagę, za stresowanie się tajemnicami Viktora, za jęczenie nad wstydliwym Yuurim, kiedy nie chciał się przyznać, co czuje, za śmianie się z Phichita oraz lubienie Chrisa, który do tej pory chyba nie cieszył się jakąś ogromną popularnością w fandomie (a to przyjazna mordeczka jest... tylko mocno bezpośrednia w macaniu...), za zgarnianie cytatów Mari, Mili oraz Yakova, którzy błyszczeli tu bardziej, niż początkowo zakładałam, i w ogóle dziękuję, że polubiliście tak świat. Zbudowałam go głównie dlatego, że jeden z moich ulubionych, zagranicznych fanfików w kwiaciarnianym AU umarł w połowie drogi, więc ja chciałam stworzyć coś do końca. I udało się - dzięki Wam :3  
  
Jako autor jest to dla mnie ważny krok, ponieważ jest to historia, która w dużym stopniu stoi na własnych nogach, nie trzymając się kurczowo kanonu. Owszem, to wciąż są te postacie z poszanowaniem większości ich charakterów, ale w dużej mierze wydarzenia są oryginalne. Wygląda więc na to, że następnym krokiem będzie stworzenie czegoś od totalnego zera... ale to jeszcze za chwilę.  
  
Poza "Codziennościami" zamierzam wskrzesić na poważnie "Archiwum przypadków miłosnych", choć spodziewam się, że na dobre wystartuję z nimi dopiero od Nowego Roku. Wstyd się przyznawać, ale teraz zupełnie nie mam czego publikować, bo nie mam zapasów ^^" 25 grudnia opublikuję również specjalny one-shot, który nieliczni mogli już przeczytać w papierowym wydaniu "Miejsca nam przeznaczonego". To specyficzny twór, całkiem ważny dla Dziabowersum, ale nie uznajcie go za bezpośredni prezent urodzinowy dla Viktora, bo biedak może być nim zawiedziony XD Dodatkowo zachęcam Was do śledzenia moich dwóch profili na Facebooku: Dziabara oraz Podajnik animcowy. Na tym drugim zajmuję się wszystkim, co okołoanimcowe, a już niebawem będę publikować podsumowanie anime z jesieni oraz podsumowanie anime roku 2018. To też jest dla mnie ważna działalność, więc będzie mi miło, jeśli trafi w Wasze gusta.  
  
No i cóż... zbliżamy się nieuchronnie do rozstania. Dziękuję więc raz jeszcze za to, że tu byliście i oby ta opowieść jeszcze nie raz wzbudziła uśmiech na Waszych twarzach. A im częściej będziecie tu wracać, tym częściej na świecie będą kwitnąć kwiaty. Gdzieś, gdziekolwiek - ale na pewno.  
  
Trzymajcie się i do kolejnego fanfika!  
  
Muah!  
  
:*


	45. Dodatek 1 - Zawiązki wspólnej przyszłości

***

Nie wiedzieć czemu w społeczeństwie panowała dość powszechna opinia, że co jak co, ale życie kwiaciarza już z samej tylko językowej zasady powinno być usłane różami. I fakt - to należące do Yuuriego w pewnym stopniu podpadało pod ten paragraf... jednak niekoniecznie chodziło w nim wyłącznie o wzniosłą metaforyczność. Bo chociaż prawdą było to, że róże z naturalnych względów stanowiły główną oś zainteresowań najmłodszego członka rodu Katsukich, a ostatnio również markę, o rozwój której dbał, to sam Yuuri dałby wiele, żeby piękne kwiaty były na tyle miłe i same transportowały się ze szklarni do sklepu. Tymczasem jeśli chciał sobie cokolwiek usłać, to najpierw musiał te róże odpowiednio zabezpieczyć, wsadzić je do drewnianej skrzyni, podźwignąć razem z którymś członkiem rodziny, jęknąć nieszczęśliwie i wreszcie powoli zanieść do celu. Ot, cała tajemnica.

Czasami jednak przychodziły takie dni, kiedy trudno było mówić o jakimkolwiek życiowym szczęściu i tak dalej, tym bardziej jeśli Yuuri zostawał na posterunku całkiem sam. Mama zamykała się w pracowni, pogrążona w twórczym szale, tata jechał dostawczakiem po zamówiony towar do Fukuoki, a Mari przepadała na pół dnia w chłodni, stopniowo sortując zamówienia dla klientów z następnego dnia (szczególnie że tym razem miało ponoć chodzić o jakiś ważny ślub). A róże? Róże znów stały sobie w kącie i patrzyły z milczącym wyrzutem na kręcącego się po szklarni człowieka, aż ten w końcu przypominał sobie o ich istnieniu i stwierdzał, że może czas najwyższy było wyeksponować je za sklepową szybą.

Yuuri sapnął i zacisnął usta, czując, że niesiona skrzynka z każdym kolejnym krokiem zsuwała się coraz niżej i niżej, grożąc jeśli nie całkowitą katastrofą, to przynajmniej poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu u wszystkich zataczających się w ten sposób istot. Kwiaciarz zawziął się jednak i zamiast odpuścić, co na pewno byłoby o wiele rozsądniejszą decyzją, zatrzymał się na sekundę, zamierzając podeprzeć sobie pakunek o udo albo nawet - o boże sztangistów! - wycisnąć go na klatę. W porządku, zostało jeszcze kilka metrów. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów i odpocznie sobie przy drzwiach, a wtedy...

Nagle skrzynka wypełniona po brzegi niebieskimi różami stała się lżejsza o jakieś dziesięć kilo, a po obu jej stronach niczym magiczne pnącza wyrosły czyjeś ręce. Duże, jasne, wyraźnie męskie. I bardzo, bardzo pomocne.

\- Nie bój się. - Właściciel dłoni uspokoił go ciepłym głosem, po czym złapał pewniej skrzynkę, przejmując na siebie praktycznie cały jej ciężar. - Nie zamierzam wyrywać ci kwiatów ani uciekać z nimi w siną dal. Chcę tylko pomóc.

\- No ja myślę, że nie zamierzasz. Kradzież takiego ładunku powinna skończyć się natychmiastową przepukliną jakiejś połowy kręgosłupa. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym wyciągnął palec wskazujący, by ostrożnie musnąć nim grzbiet dłoni swojego wybawiciela. - Cześć, Vitya.

\- Dzień dobry, kwiatuszku - odpowiedział radośnie Viktor, a Yuuri przysiągłby, że na dźwięk jego głosu co bardziej nieśmiałe pączki róż rozwinęły się odrobinę szerzej. - Jak ci mija dzień?

\- Jak widzisz - rzucił i westchnął cicho pod nosem - bo ja akurat nie widzę absolutnie nic.

Opowiedział mu perlisty śmiech oraz rozbawiony komentarz z rodzaju "ale mógłbyś jednak nie powtarzać starych błędów, co?". Tylko że to wcale nie był błąd. To była najwspanialsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mu się w życiu i nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko temu, żeby stać się zapalonym recydywistą, który popełniałby to wykroczenie raz za razem, jeśli tylko mógł sobie zasłużyć na takie niespodzianki jak ta. Chociaż...

\- Okej - stwierdził Yuuri, kiedy już zdołali odłożyć skrzynkę bezpośrednio na sklepowy kontuar, po czym otarł czoło z potu i obrzucił narzeczonego przenikliwym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby patrzył na ulubioną paprotkę, u której szukał pierwszych oznak aktywności przędziorka. No a sądząc po tym, że widział całkiem sporo srebrnych nitek skumulowanych na samym jej czubku, to coś faktycznie mogło być na rzeczy... - A teraz tłumacz się, dlaczego właściwie nie jesteś w pracy.

\- Ależ jestem! Cały czas! - zarzekł się Viktor, co nawet korespondowało z faktem, że Rosjanin wciąż miał na sobie elegancki, ciemnoszary garnitur. - Teraz na ten przykład dbam o dobre relacje z moim przyszłym wspólnikiem, który jako jedyny na świecie jest w stanie zapewnić nowemu oddziałowi Stammi najpiękniejsze kwiaty do wykańczania naszych rewelacyjnych projektów domów.

\- Ma pan wyjątkowo dużo zaufania w kwestii możliwości tutejszej kwiaciarni - przyznał Yuuri, zaskakująco łatwo wpasowując się w nastrój okołobiznesowej rozmowy. - Tylko co ja będę z tego miał, jeśli poświęcę panu mój cenny czas zamiast zajmować się przydzielonymi obowiązkami?

\- Zyska pan moją przeogromną wdzięczność.

\- I...?

\- I pomyślałem, że wyciągnę cię dziś na jakąś dobrą kolację.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie udobruchany. Chociaż może poprawniej byłoby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć "przekupiony"?

\- Niech będzie. Najbardziej przekonało mnie w tym wszystkim słowo "dobra" - przyznał żartobliwie kwiaciarz, po czym odstawił pustą skrzynię obok kontuaru, podszedł do architekta i ukrywając ręce za plecami (żeby nie było widać, jak nerwowo kręcił kółka kciukami), zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć Viktorowi prosto w jego błękitne, jakby nieco zaskoczone oczy. - W takim razie w ramach małego rewanżu za tę obiecującą propozycję chciałbym pana oficjalnie zaprosić na przyszły tydzień na okoliczność festiwalu Obon. Dodatkowo pragnę zapewnić, że nasze stoisko będzie wtedy pod opieką mamy oraz Mari, a Yurio planuje pomagać Yuuko w robieniu słodyczy, więc istnieje wyjątkowo duża szansa, że mielibyśmy całkiem sporo czasu tylko dla siebie. Więc? Jak to brzmi? Zgodzi się pan na taką transakcję wiązaną?

Tęczówki Rosjanina w znany tylko jemu sposób pojaśniały niczym dwa świeżo wyszlifowane szafiry, a chwilę później Viktor ujął prawą rękę Yuuriego, przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, ściągnął z dłoni rękawiczkę-wampirkę, nachylił się i wreszcie złożył na grzbiecie delikatny, szarmancki pocałunek.

\- Robienie z tobą interesów to sama przyjemność - wyznał i uśmiechnął się tak urokliwie, że Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zacząć już myśleć o nadchodzącym wieczorze. Tylko ile jeszcze godzin pozostało mu do końca zmiany? Pewnie dużo za dużo...

\- E. Panie kierowniku kochany - rozbrzmiało w tym samym czasie od strony zaplecza, jednak ani Viktor, ani Yuuri nie potraktowali tego jako wtrącanie się w prywatną rozmowę, ale bardziej jak nieustannie czuwający alarm bezpieczeństwa, który przestrzegał ich, aby nie przesadzali z publicznym okazywaniem sobie uczuć, inaczej mogli tym zaskoczyć jakąś zupełnie nieuświadomioną, zaglądającą do kwiaciarni staruszkę. - Pan się tak tandetnie nie podlizuje, bo od tego całego lukru to nam się na ścianach zacieki robią. No i kto to niby będzie potem malować? Hm?

\- Oczywiście, że ja. I nawet mam na to właściwe papiery - odparł Viktor, unosząc rękę na przywitanie z Mari. - Hej. Właśnie miałem dzwonić z kontrolą. Mam nadzieję, że Yurio wam nie dokazuje?

\- Co ty, nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Wcześniej pomagał mi przenosić flakony, a teraz siedzi z mamą i próbuje swoich sił w ikebanie. Idzie mu jak krew z nosa, ale nawet słyszeć nie chce o zmianie zajęcia - streściła Japonka, po czym to ona przejęła pałeczkę w temacie inwigilacji i zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w Rosjanina niczym kotka w leżący na podłodze kawałek szynki. I to szynki, której zupełnie nie spodziewała się zastać w takim miejscu. - A ty tu skąd?

\- A, wiesz... Jakoś tak się złożyło, że udało mi się zgadać przez komórkę z ta... z Toshiyą i przyjechałem razem z nim dostawczakiem - zreferował potulnie Viktor. Właściwie brakowało tylko tego, żeby stanął na baczność i wbijał wzrok gdzieś w sufit, aby nie ryzykować obrazy majestatu samozwańczej pani kapitan. - Ale miał jeszcze podjechać na zakupy, więc wysadził mnie po drodze.

\- Uch, cudownie. Czyli zaraz się zacznie. - Mari przewróciła oczami, po czym przeszła przez próg zaplecza, ruszyła przez sklep i przystanęła dopiero przy kontuarze, spoglądając na rozstawione tam donice z niebieskimi różami. - Udam, że niczego nie słyszałam, że ciebie tu nie widziałam i że w ogóle to nie wiem, że staruszek i przyszły zięć są ze sobą w tak dobrej komitywie. Yuuri, błagam, idź na jakąś przerwę czy coś. Chcę być na warcie, kiedy tata będzie szukał ciecia do dźwigania worków.

Yuuri był dość mocno zdezorientowany tak nagłym (choć jednocześnie całkiem pozytywnym) poleceniem, ale Viktor najwyraźniej wyczuł w nim znacznie większą korzyść, bo uśmiechnął się przelotnie do Mari, po czym złapał kwiaciarza za nadgarstek i poprowadził go w stronę głównych drzwi. Katsuki ledwie co zdążył zdjąć fartuch z szyi i odrzucić go za stelaż, zanim wietrzne dzwoneczki oznajmiły, że żegnają się z wychodzącymi ze sklepu ludźmi i oczywiście zapraszają ich do ponownego odwiedzenia Yu-topii.

W zamian parę narzeczonych przywitała pełnia lata oraz gorący początek sierpnia - chociaż może nie tak gorący jak mógłby być, gdyby nie bliska obecność morza - który rozbrzmiewał nieustającymi koncertami cykad i delikatnie pachniał kołyszącymi się na wietrze wrzosami. Oczywiście nie chodziło o to, że wrzosy rosły tu niczym polne maki czy stokrotki, zasilając szeregi przydrożnych kęp zarośli, ale każdy szanujący się ogród musiał mieć przynajmniej jedno honorowe stanowisko, na którym drobne, purpurowe grona zerkały z nieśmiałością w stronę letniego słońca, podobnie zresztą jak nieco mniej wonne, ale za to znacznie bardziej okazałe hortensje. Właśnie dlatego dokądkolwiek by nie poszli, subtelny, trochę ulotny aromat kwiatów niezmordowanie podążał ich śladami. To było takie typowe dla Hasetsu. W dzień to rośliny święciły triumfy i prezentowały się od najlepszej możliwej strony, jednak kiedy nadchodził malowniczy wieczór, a pąki zamykały się i zwieszały na kwintę nieistniejące nosy, okazywało się, że domy niczym kwiaty rozkwitały na niebiesko, fioletowo i pomarańczowo, zmieniając miasto w ogromny ogród, który pachniał rozgrzaną ziemią i nocną bryzą. Oczywiście gdy wyróżniało się każdy element z osobna, raczej nie robił on szczególnego wrażenia: most był tylko mostem, wzgórze wzgórzem, uliczki plątały się trochę bez sensu, tu leżała plaża, tam rzeka... Ale gdy człowiek dawał trzy kroki do tyłu i spoglądał na to wszystko ponownie, tym razem jako na pełen obraz, zmieniający się zależnie od pór roku, wtedy dopiero rozumiał, że nic nie działo się bez przyczyny - nawet istnienie takich małych, z pozoru przestarzałych miasteczek.

Yuuri zerknął w bok i już miał powiedzieć o tym Viktorowi, ale wtedy dostrzegł trochę nieobecny wzrok narzeczonego, który uśmiechał się, przeskakując spojrzeniem między jedną stroną ulicy a drugą.

\- Pięknie tu - przyznał wreszcie na głos, jakby czytając Yuuriemu w myślach, po czym westchnął głęboko i musnął pąk dalii, wystający poza ogrodzenie mijanego domostwa. - Strasznie za tym tęskniłem, kiedy byliśmy w Petersburgu... Tej swobody, możliwości, żeby otworzyć okno i poczuć świeże powietrze, żeby wyjść z domu i po prostu pospacerować sobie po okolicy... Ale bez ciebie u boku tęskniłbym chyba sto razy bardziej. W ogóle bez ciebie to nie byłoby to samo.

\- Um... rozumiem... - odparł niemrawo Yuuri, trochę dlatego, bo Viktor zabrał mu praktycznie wszystkie co mądrzejsze uwagi, a trochę dlatego, bo nie spodziewał się, że architekt zdoła się aż tak bardzo zżyć z tym miejscem. - Naprawdę lubisz Hasetsu, co?

\- Kocham - odparł bez żadnego zastanowienia, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiała tak niezachwiana pewność siebie, na którą nawet Yuuriego, mimo całej jego dumy z ojczyzny i przywiązania do miejsca, w którym się urodził, nie byłoby chyba stać. - Ze wszystkimi jego niedoskonałościami, z brakiem komunikacji miejskiej czy kina z szerokim repertuarem... kocham Hasetsu. Rzecz jasna myślami wciąż często wracam do Petersburga i chcę tam jeździć przynajmniej na święta, ale czuję, że całe moje serce znajduje się właśnie tutaj.

Jednocześnie Viktor wypuścił dłoń Yuuriego, by w zamian wsunąć rękę za jego plecy, objąć narzeczonego w pasie i przyciągnąć go nieco bardziej do siebie. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby przez słowo "tutaj" nie rozumiał wyłącznie miasta jako takiego, ale również osobę, która skupiała w sobie najważniejszą część tego świata - czyli dom.

\- Więc widzisz. Niby mówią, że starych drzew nie powinno się przesadzać - zauważył architekt, a gdy kwiaciarz na niego spojrzał, w mig rozpoznał specyficzny, błąkający się na ustach uśmiech - ale wychodzi na to, że wciąż mam przed sobą jeszcze długie, owocne życie.

\- Jasna sprawa, ojczulku. - Yuuri rozpogodził się i poklepał Viktora po położonej na biodrze dłoni, ni to wspierając go na duchu, ni to odwdzięczając się za żartobliwy komentarz. - Tylko nie zapomnij zażyć dzisiejszej dawki leków. Znaczy się... preparatów odżywczych na porost liści.

\- Oczywiście, panie doktorze. Aplikacją witaminy Y zajmę się choćby zaraz.

Katsuki nie pozwolił jednak na żadne nieautoryzowane całusy z zaskoczenia, tym bardziej że nie mieli nawet tyle czasu, żeby znaleźć sobie jakieś ustronne miejsce i tam obdzielić się czułościami (na przykład zamknąć oczy, wspiąć się na palce, wsunąć dłonie pod klapy marynarki i... i takie tam różne...). Przecież dostał zgodę na krótką przerwę, nie na całą randkę z gratisami, dlatego zanim Viktor zdążył się choćby nachylić, Yuuri sprawnie uniknął ataku i tym razem to on nadał tempo marszu, pociągając architekta za sobą. W ten sposób po pokonaniu kolejnych trzech zakrętów w prawo narzeczeni znów zaczęli zbliżać się do Yu-topii. W końcu czas było wracać do pracy i do czekających na niego róż.

Ale właśnie - praca. Dla niektórych wciąż trwała, dla innych już się skończyła. Tylko co się za tym wszystkim kryło? Co mogło się stać, że Viktor już o trzynastej był z powrotem w Hasestu i ani myślał zająknąć się choćby słówkiem, jak mu szło zakładanie tutejszego oddziału?

\- No a tak na serio? - zagadnął w pewnym momencie Yuuri, tym razem nie siląc się na żaden szczególnie żartobliwy ton, tylko decydując się postawić całą kawę na ławę. No, może bardziej gorące latte. Albo jednak spienione cappuccino? - Dlaczego już wróciłeś? Czy nie miałeś przypadkiem zaplanowanego spotkania z deweloperem?

\- Ach, no tak...

Viktor musiał zrozumieć, że pogaduchy w Yu-topii nie zaspokoiły absolutnie całej ciekawości Yuuriego, dlatego teraz próbował na szybko przygotować jakąś nową linię obrony. Ale gdyby miało się okazać, że uciekł tak po prostu, dla samej możliwości ucieczki albo gdyby zaczął się usprawiedliwiać tęsknotą za narzeczonym, to groźba anulowania kolacji mogła stać się całkiem realną opcją kary. I o tym Viktor też z pewnością wiedział. Albo przynajmniej lepiej dla niego, żeby wiedział.

\- Faktycznie, oglądaliśmy dziś biurowce i... i w sumie jakoś tak to wyszło, że spotkanie skończyło się wcześniej niż zakładaliśmy. Taki pech - wyznał dość niejednoznacznie, co sprawiło, że przez plecy kwiaciarza przebiegł zimny dreszcz, a jego brwi zaczęły się coraz bardziej i bardziej ściągać, aż w końcu między nimi powstała dość znacząca zmarszczka sponsorowana przez zaniepokojenie. - Sądziłem, że zajmie nam to znacznie więcej czasu, właściwie to wiele na to wskazywało, ale ostatecznie... sam rozumiesz, że... uch. Niech to szlag. Przecież ja nie dam rady wytrzymać z tym do wieczora... i... Yuuri. - Viktor potrząsnął grzywką, wziął głębszy wdech i wreszcie spojrzał kwiaciarzowi prosto w oczy, jak wtedy, gdy nie bał się powiedzieć prawdy. - Bo wyszło na to, że już pierwsze miejsce, do którego pojechaliśmy, okazało się idealne, więc... no. Więc podpisaliśmy umowę. Mamy biuro.

Kiedy litania dukania wreszcie się skończyła, a ostatnia fraza opuściła usta zafrasowanego architekta, Yuuri przystanął, wyślizgnął się spod ramienia Viktora i spojrzał na niego jak na jedyną w swoim rodzaju krzyżówkę nawiedzenia ducha z objawieniem Buddy. Więc to o to chodziło! Dlatego nie chciał nic zdradzać i tak nagle wyskoczył z tym całym zaproszeniem na kolację! Żeby świętować!

\- Boże, Vitya...! Trzeba tak było mówić od razu...! - Yuuri pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, a potem zrobił krok, zrobił także i drugi, otworzył szeroko ramiona i wreszcie przytulił się do Viktora, kompletnie ignorując swój wcześniejszy zakaz odnośnie "dzielenia się czułościami". - Moje gratulacje! Tak bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że je znaleźliście!

\- Przecież to dopiero sam wierzchołek góry lodowej. Nie mów hop, dopóki Titanic nie przeskoczy - zaśmiał się Viktor, choć jednocześnie nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, żeby nie odwzajemnić uścisku Yuuriego. W końcu z barków musiał mu spaść naprawdę spory ciężar noszonego sekretu. - Od teraz biuro projektowe musi jeszcze zadbać o to, żeby dobrze zaprojektować samo siebie.

\- Jestem pewien, że stworzycie coś niesamowitego - stwierdził Yuuri.

\- No cóż, jeśli ujmujesz to w ten sposób... to chyba nieskromnie przyznam ci rację. Z taką ekipą możemy śmiało podbijać cały świat. - Viktor westchnął i delikatnie poklepał Yuuriego po plecach, wdzięczny za jego pozytywny odzew. - A tak w ogóle to dziękuję za polecenie Morooki. Naprawdę świetny z niego gość. Dość ekspresyjny, ale odpowiedzialny i pracowity. Tego mi było trzeba.

Teraz to Yuuri parsknął cicho pod nosem, choć sądząc po tym, że usta miał przyciśnięte do marynarki Viktora, pewnie zabrzmiało to bardziej jak przytłumiony jęk rannego nosorożca.

\- Ekspresyjny, ale pracowity... - powtórzył jakby do samego siebie. - Mam wrażenie, że skądś znam ten rysopis...

\- Twój ekskluzywny chłopiec na posyłki zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, kogo możesz mieć na myśli. - Viktor odsunął się nieco od Yuuriego i złowił wzrokiem spojrzenie uśmiechniętego kwiaciarza. - No to co? Zasłużyłem sobie na kolację z tobą, prawda?

\- Czy ja wiem? - Yuuri postanowił jeszcze odrobinę podroczyć się z Viktorem, szczególnie że trochę mu się należało za te wcześniejsze mataczenia i całkowicie niepotrzebne ukrywanie prawdy. - Właściwie to wszystko zasługa dewelopera. Może to z nim powinienem się umówić? Tak w ramach podziękowań za niezwykle skuteczną pomoc oraz w nadziei na dalszą owocną współpracę?

\- Yuuri! No bez przesady z tą współpracą, no! Przecież jedno biuro projektowe w zupełności nam wystarczy!

Komiczna mina załamanego architekta sprawiła, że kwiaciarz zaśmiał się praktycznie na cały głos, a potem wybuchł jeszcze jednym nieokiełznanym spazmem radości, kiedy okazało się, że obruszony żartem Viktor złożył usta w dziubek, a potem ten sam dziubek złożył w formie całusa na czubku głowy Yuuriego. Co za podstępny drań przypadł mu w roli narzeczonego, że nawet jednego spaceru nie mógł przeżyć bez ukradkowego buziaka! Ale z drugiej strony... no... niech mu już będzie. Lepiej, że zrobił to teraz, w cieniu rosłego klonu, niż gdyby miało mu się o tym przypomnieć nieco później, na przykład w samym sklepie. Przy otwartych drzwiach do zaplecza. Przez które akurat wyjrzałby tata. Yuuri miał praktycznie stuprocentową pewność, że tak to by się właśnie skończyło (bo praktycznie zawsze się kończyło, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o próby na terenie kwiaciarni - a niechlubnymi rekordzistami w kwestii przerywania umizgów byli Minami oraz Mari), więc ostatecznie mógł sobie pogratulować przytomności umysłu oraz tego, że jedyne motylki, które czuł, to te związane ze szczerym szczęściem.

Ale to by było na tyle jeśli chodziło o przewidywanie przyszłości, bo kiedy Yuuri uznał, że warto by było wreszcie ruszyć dalej, tym bardziej że dwieście metrów dalej widać już było wyraźnie niebieską markizę Yu-topii, Viktor niespodziewanie ujął go za nadgarstek i delikatnie powstrzymał.

\- Chociaż skoro już poruszyłeś ten temat... - Architekt przycichł i znów zrobił się dziwnie tajemniczy, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do sprawy z biurem tym razem wyglądał na nieco mniej pewnego siebie. - Trochę się nad tym zastanawiałem i skoro tak dobrze nam się to wszystko układa, to może... moglibyśmy zacząć się rozglądać za jakimś ładnym domkiem? No wiesz, że takim zupełnie naszym. W tej okolicy. Z dużym ogrodem.

Yuuri nie wiedział przez chwilę, co powiedzieć, wahając się między opcjami "Jak to się dzieje, że akurat do takich obietnic masz doskonałą pamięć?" a nieco bardziej ogólnym "Dlaczego...?". Uniesione brwi kwiaciarza musiały jednak spełnić powierzone im zadanie, bo na ich widok Viktor uśmiechnął się łagodnie, uniósł drugą dłoń i ostrożnie przejechał kciukiem po czole, starając się je wygładzić.

\- Może tego po sobie nie pokazuję, ale strasznie tęsknię za porankami u twojego boku. Za tym, jak owijasz się w kołdrę, mrużysz zaspane oczy i patrzysz na mnie niczym na podrzędnego kosmitę, który śmiał zaatakować Ziemię o tak dzikiej porze. Jak stopniowo wracasz do żywych, jak spontanicznie głaskasz mnie po dłoni, aż wreszcie jak siadasz i pijesz ze mną kawę w łóżku, bo czemu by nie. Jak uśmiechasz się, widząc, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Właśnie o tym marzę. Chcę wracać do domu i wiedzieć, że jest kompletny. Że będzie w nim Makkachin, pan Fikus i ty. - Prawy kącik ust Viktora drgnął delikatnie, jakby trochę rozbawiony faktem, że zrobił im się z tego mały czworokącik, po czym odetchnął głębiej przez nos i wznowił z lekką nieśmiałością: - Oczywiście wiem, że wciąż czeka na mnie jeszcze mnóstwo roboty związanej z urządzaniem biura, ale co byś powiedział na to, żeby spróbować poszukać czegoś tak... za miesiąc?

Viktor stojący na tle promieni, które przezierały przez gęstą koronę klonu, przypominał mu nieco o chwili, kiedy ten sam człowiek trzymający w dłoni złotą obrączkę siedział na parapetowym oknie i był oświetlany przez łagodne, popołudniowe, przebijające się przez zasłony słońce. Atmosfera chwili również wydawała się podobna - podniosła, związana z podjęciem kolejnej ważnej decyzji w ich życiu, ale jednocześnie taka niesamowicie ciepła i oczywista.

I cóż... Nie szkodzi, że jako kwiaciarz Yuuri nie miał szczególnej smykałki do tego, żeby móc usłać własne życie różami. Wystarczył bowiem jeden zdolny architekt, który w miejscu tej frazeologicznej niedoskonałości potrafił wytyczyć w CADzie wspólną ścieżkę biegnącą w kierunku upragnionej przyszłości, a wszystko wydawało się w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Robienie z tobą interesów to sama przyjemność - powtórzył więc Yuuri i pokrzepiająco uścisnął ciepłą dłoń swojego najwspanialszego narzeczonego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzieeeń dobry! Witajcie w pierwszym dodatku do "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga"! Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to już mija idealnie rok, odkąd zaczęłam publikację? Ano, machina ruszyła dokładnie w minione Walentynki, w środę właśnie... No i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że sporo czasu upłynęło również od samego zakończenia historii, ale mam ogromną nadzieję, że część czytelników mimo wszystko ucieszyła się na widok świeżego powiadomienia i zajrzała do tej - pewnie nieco wyrwanej z kontekstu - opowieści. Dzieje się ona między 43 a 44 rozdziałem, podobnie zresztą jak będzie miało miejsce w przypadku pozostałych dodatków, które mają za zadanie uzupełnić parę ważniejszych luk między powrotem do Japonii a wzięciem ślubu. Właściwie jak się nad tym zastanowić, to tam się jeszcze ze dwa solidne arce by zmieściły, ale...
> 
> ...nie, nie, nie, Dziab, uspokój się, siad, leżeć, nie wolno... najpierw trzeba skończyć redakcję książki...
> 
> Ale właśnie, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy - jestem w połowie prac nad publikacją "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga" w formie książkowej i chciałabym zapowiedzieć dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, od pierwszego marca ruszą przedpłaty, kiedy to pokażę okładkę, podam ceny przesyłek i opcje odbioru książki. Na 90% będzie to jednak jeden opasły tom, ale wciąż jeszcze waham się nad ostatecznym rozwiązaniem. Ze względu na to, że książka miałaby około 530 stron, chciałabym ustalić cenę w okolicach 50 zł, nie więcej. Wiem, że to dużo, ale jednocześnie i rozmiar byłby naprawdę solidny. Postaram się też wyjątkowo wydrukować parę egzemplarzy dla spóźnialskich, ale jednak byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby każdy podszedł do zakupu poważnie (i nie na siłę). Po drugie - w książce chciałabym zamieścić jakieś premierowe dodatki, choć walczę jeszcze z ich ilością. Razem z tym obecnym tutaj ("Zawiązki wspólnej przyszłości") chciałabym ich dodać minimum trzy, najlepiej cztery. Niestety, czasu na pisanie jest mało, więc muszę z głową rozdzielić siły na zamiary. Oczywiście po wydaniu książki i odczekaniu paru tygodni dodatki opublikowałabym też na ao3, jednak chciałabym w chociaż drobny sposób uhonorować osoby, które zdecydują się na zakup.
> 
> No a wracając do właściwych treści rozdziałowych oraz rzeczy tu poukrywanych:
> 
> \- Obecny w tytule termin "zawiązek" jest najczęściej wykorzystywany w botanice i odnosi się do części rośliny we wczesnej fazie rozwoju, z którego w późniejszym etapie rozwinie się określony narząd. Z tego tutejszego zawiązka urodzi się wspólny dom ;)
> 
> \- Wrzosy i hortensje (szczególnie te drugie) to bardzo popularne kwiaty, z którymi można się zetknąć w Japonii - i to właściwie nie tylko w ogrodach, ale nawet na poboczach czy miejscach publicznych. Warto też wspomnieć, że hortensje mają bardzo ciekawe znaczenie, regularnie wykorzystywane w anime. Różowe oznaczają uczucia płynące z serca, niebieskie - oziębłość. Jeśli ktoś oglądał w poprzednim sezonie "Yagate Kimi ni Naru", to powinien pamiętać scenę, w której było to dość istotne.
> 
> \- A jeśli o "kwitnące" Hasetsu... niech screen z anime powie sam za siebie:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/8/8a/Hasetsu.png/revision/latest?cb=20161113051817
> 
> Obiecuję, że w przyszłym dodatko-rozdziale rozbestwię się nieco bardziej jeśli chodzi o ciekawostki (cholera, tylko jak to ludzie czytający książkę wszystko rozgryzą?!). No chyba że macie jakieś specjalne życzenia albo przewidywania co do tego, o co zahaczy akcja? Hm? Czy już wiecie, do czego dojdzie?
> 
> Póki co lecę przygotowywać się dalej - nadrabiać życie i odpowiadać na zaległe komentarze - i dziękuję Wam ogromnie za ponowne odwiedziny w Kwiaciarni.
> 
> Do kolejnego przeczytania... kiedyśtam!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


End file.
